Springtrap meets Mangle (SmM)
by Spring Bella
Summary: (Au) Springtrap has been left in the saferoom to rot and has finally escaped only to learn most of his friends are plotting against him... Only to learn later that there is more than meets the eye about his friends... ((Slight shipping later on)) As they are faced with more enemies they learn that there is a lot more to the world as they know it...
1. Meeting Mangle

The now Dingy gold rabbit animatronic was proud of himself. He was one hit away from breaking down the wall that stood between the saferoom and the rest of the restaurant. He quickly picked up the twisted piece of metal he'd been using. He swung it hard into the wall, it made a loud _clang_. Then the wall came crumbling down, then a voice inside his head spoke.

 _"Wow. How long did that take compared to how long we've been in here?"_ It asked

"Vince just shut up." Springtrap whispered to him self

 _"Hey I was just stating a fact, no need to be grumpy like that.."_ Vince replied sounding hurt

"Whatever. Alright I just wanna get out of this damned room!" Springtrap soon saw behind the wall was a door. He turned the knob on it and pulled on it. The door opened just like that, besides issues with the rumble in front of it. Springtrap let out a sigh of relief, he was free for now. He made his way down a hallway, he didn't get far before he heard the sound of a static filled radio above him. He looked up and saw a face in a mass of moving robotic parts, the face was that of a Fox with pink on it. A sense of dread filled his senses overwhelming them. Before he knew what had happened he was pinned to the wall with a crushing force, the Fox face in his. Then it spoke which was more horrifying with the second head talking at the same time. "Who are _you_? And what are you doing here?" The voice was barely audible over the static but was clearly female.

"Wow you full of questions, aren't you?" He felt the grip on him move to his neck choking him, he scrambled to loosen the grip. Making the grip become tighter, he gave a gasping cry.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" Springtrap felt the threat was clear that if he didn't give her what she wanted, **He would die**.

"Spp-ring tr-tr-app" he choked out, hoping she heard what he'd said. She finally let his throat go but kept him pinned.

"Why are you here?" She asked, Springtrap felt that was a stupid question.

"Well at a point I lived here.." He noticed that she was watching him carefully. Her expression gave her thoughts away, her confusion, and her desire to kill him.


	2. The mistake

Her expression soon shifted to confusion, but she still kept this 'Springtrap' pinned against the wall. Soon he spoke breaking her train of thought. "Why are you so broken?"

"Kids, they tore me apart, the workers soon just gave up fixing me." Springtrap could hear sadness creeping up in her voice.

"Look. I'm sorry." His voice was nothing but a whisper, but Mangle could hear pity in it. So she finally let him go

"You know Springtrap, your lucky I'm the one who found you. The others wouldn't have been so kind." Springtrap saw her face it was sad like there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. she looked at him as if he was really forgetful, which he wasn't.

"Unlike me they would have killed you where you stood. You'd be destroyed or torn apart..." her voice wavered and trailed off. Then just like that she left. Springtrap quickly made his way back to the saferoom. Shutting the door behind him, he soon started to hear Vince say"So your not going to explore?"

"No not right now" Springtrap instinctively put his hand to his throat. Then he heard a knock on the door, causing him to jump a foot off the floor. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Spring you in there?" Springtrap quickly went to the door and opening it.

"Golden, is that really you?" Golden walked in to the saferoom and gave Springtrap a 'bear' hug.

"It's...uh..good to see you again Spring!" Golden's voice had grown deeper. But what caught Springtrap's attention was Golden's once bright yellow suit, was now leaking a thick black ooze. ((think of black syrup)) Spring thought, God knows what that is or was..

"Yes it's good to finally see a friendly face. Now, how are you my friend?" Golden was just about to answer Spring when his legs gave out. Spring caught his friend right before he hit the ground. Some of the black gunk got on Spring making it look like he had just killed someone. Springtrap carefully sat Golden on the floor, before sitting himself down. Then Golden finally answered Spring's question.

"I'm fine, I really am! I'm just a little buggy" Spring gave him a questioning look. "Things happen we've gotten older and bugs happen. Especially in our systems we aren't exactly young Spring!" Out of seemingly nowhere Spring started to laugh.

"Golden look I'm 10 years older than you! And I don't look like you!"

"No you look worse!" Golden retorted

"But at least I can stand!" Spring kept quiet about how long it took him to relearn how to stand and walk with Vince's body in him. The two golden friends sighed in unison, they had been friends since 1973. Right after Spring's brother Fredbear bit a child. Since then Fredbear had disappeared, leading Spring into a depression, which Golden's presence helped fix.

"So what about you Spring what have you been up to all these years?" Spring saw no reason to lie to his best friend. So he told the truth all of it. Every once and a while Vince corrected Spring and filled in the parts Spring had not seen. After Spring finished he asked Golden.

"Who 's that mangled animatronic? And what did she mean the others would kill me?" Golden took on a shocked look upon his face, he was fine until Spring asked the last question.

"Her name is Mangle. You didn't hear about it did you?" Spring gave his friend a look that questioned his intelligence.

"No Golden, I haven't heard. I've been stuck in this damned room." Golden shuddered wishing he wasn't the one to tell his friend what would happen if he left the saferoom.

"Spring listen, the others they think that you are this 'Vince' as you call him. They don't think you lived though the springlock 'failure'. They think Vince is in control of your body at all times. They gave permission to kill you. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen." Spring's face had this look of sadness and confusion.

"Is this why you look like this?" Spring watched in disbelief as Golden nodded yes. Then Spring's eyes turned from his normal golden yellow to black with a glowing white iris.

"I'll kill them for this!" Spring growled, and he was starting to get up.

"Spring please calm down..." Golden pleaded pulling Spring back down

"No! Look what they did to you!" Spring cried

"Hey Spring, take a break and calm down. I'll take over and keep a watch alright?" Vince said in Springs head

"Hey Golden, I'm going to take a break, and Vince will take over. Alright?" Spring yawned, but before Golden could answer, Spring closed his eyes. Then Spring's body shuddered, and when he opened his eyes they were a shade of bright purple.

"So your Vince?" Golden asked

"Yes. I am." Vince replied, Golden thought that was all Vince was going to say, but Vince said something else. "I'm surprised that Spring hasn't figured out whats wrong with you. And the extent of your injury." Those words shocked Golden to the core.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Vince didn't look shocked that Golden denied the fact.

"Your back is broken am I wrong?" Vince saw Golden's eyes widen in surprise, "I'll take that as a Yes. And the black stuff is used to help you stand, walk, move, along with fight."

"Ho-how did you know that?" Golden asked in fear

"Hold up," Vince used Spring's hand to gesture Hold on "I built robots, and worked with them for a living. And you ask how I know your back is broken?" Vince replied

"I-I didn't know that-" Golden's body suddenly jerked, causing him to fall flat on his back. Golden remained motionless for a split second, before he rose into the air as though held on a string. While in the air he started muttering utter nonsense, Vince only could make out two words.

"It'S mE"

"Oh God not again.." Vince wimpered and sobbed. Then Golden reached out his hand and then closed it. Spring's springlocks opened and closed with such force that Vince's rotting corpse started to bleed. Vince ((in Spring's body)) was on his hands and knees, starring at the floor his vision fading in and out. His ((Spring's)) body was shaking, and feeling his death again was not very fun. He finally passed out, Spring's body fell to the ground with a thump. And Spring's eyes filled with static. Golden looked down upon Springtrap's body, and teleported it to the others. Finally regaining control of his systems, Golden fell out of the air on top of Spring's unmoving body. Only then did he relize what had happend. He felt terrible he hurt his best friend, and it was unfair.


	3. Meeting Star and Flower

Golden heard footsteps coming to him.

"Look Golden brought us the killer! Good job little brother!"

"Freddy! You-you used me! You knew he was my friend! You knew I would get close to him!" Golden chocked out, while his eyes teared up

"Of course I did! You were the closest thing we had to his own brother." Freddy replied calmly

" I-I-I Hate you! You never listened to me, then you hurt me!" Golden was done with his brothers crap. He put his hand on Spring and teleported them back to the saferoom.

Golden sat with the motionless Spring in the saferoom. Golden felt awful about what had happened with Spring. Spring's body was still bleeding, and his eyes still filled with static. Golden's mind wondered what would happen if his brother found them, Golden shuddered. _He's going to find us anyway, and kill us both._ Soon he heard footsteps coming towards him, and he looked up. There was a girl maybe around 11, she wore a light blue skirt and a dark blue top. The strangest thing is that she had not come though the door, but through a giant hole in the oppsite wall.

"Come with me, well if you don't want to be caught." Golden nodded yes, before trying to stand but fell down instead. She looked down upon Golden with a look of understanding. She reached out her hand to help him up, Golden took it. Finally standing up.

"What about Spring?" Golden asked

" They'll get him I promise." she turned her head and made a noise. Out came three animatronics, a purple cat in a pink dress and two poodles. "Can you grab him? Quickly, we must hurry!" Golden watched as the cat picked up Spring and took him back through the hole in the wall. Then Golden and the girl walked through the wall, she quickly sat Golden down next to Spring. Running to the wall she placed her hand upon the wall, Golden watched in dis belief as the wall sealed its self up. Golden relaxed _We're finally safe, but I'm still worried about Spring._

-In Spring's head-

Spring had just woken up from his break, unknowing of what had happened he called out. " _Hey...uh..Vince?"_ Vince gave no reply which was completely unusual. " _Vince?!"_ Nothing. _Strange_.. Spring went around his mindscape looking for Vince. But the purple haired teenager was nowhere to be found. This made Spring worry, did something happen while he was gone? _What happened? And where did Vince go?_ Undenounced to him, something or someone had just saved Golden and him.

-Outside Spring's head-

Golden heard the saferoom door slam open, he heard footsteps and an enraged call.

"GOLDEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Freddy called, his voice was filled with anger and hatred for his younger brother. Golden shivered, opening his mouth to speak but the girl put her hand to her mouth shushing him. He heard footsteps come closer the wall, and another shout.

"GOLDEN COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Freddy growled, before punching the wall near Golden, making him jump in fright. He heard a low mechanical growl, more footsteps and the saferoom door, as Freddy left. Golden let a sigh of relief after 10 minutes.

"So..uh..What are your names?" The cat looked from Golden to the girl, the girl nodded and gestured to _Go Ahead._ The cat clear her throat, well if she had one.

"I'm Star," Star pointed to the girl, "That's Flower," She then pointed to the dog with the blue ribbon then to the one with the pink one. "That's Luna, And that's Solar"

"How long have you been in this room?" he asked, Star took a second before finally replying.

"Hmm... What is the year?"

"1986."

"Well my golden friend, I have been in this room for 22 years." She finally said with a sigh. Golden thought, _Wow she's older than any of us including Spring and Fredbear!..._ They sat in silence for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Then Springs body wacks racked with spasms as the springlocks opened and closed. It was hard for Golden to watch, knowing it was his fault that Spring was like this.

-Inside Spring's head-

Spring got back to the place where he had begun his search for Vince. He tripped falling face first into the ground, which was strange since the mindscape is completely flat. He looked towards what he had tripped on, it was a shadow of what looked to be Vince laying on the ground. The shadows wrists and ankles were in chains, and the chains lead straight into the ground. _Strange..._ Spring reached out a hand and poked the shadow. ((sorry when I was writing these lines while my cat was messing with a dead bug)) Causing it to give a cry of pain, making Spring jump back in fright. Spring had seen Vince ((well not a shadow)) like this a long, long time ago. Worrying even more what had happened, Spring sat down near the shadow. Hopefully at one point he could talk to Vince about what was going on. Then the shadow gave a pained cry.

"Why does this hurt? I'm already dead..." Spring was confused by this statement

"Wha-what do you mean? Vince are you okay?" The shadow of his friend gave no reply, but it's body was racked with spasms as the springlocks malfunctioned again, it gave another pained cry. Spring finally understood what happened but had no idea how it could have happened. _The springlocks must have opened but how? They were rusted shut, so Vince nor the hand crank or even me could have opened them. So now they keep malfunctioning, causing this poor shadow of Vince to feel his death all over again. But How?_


	4. Fixing Spring

-Back outside Spring's head-

Will Spring wake up?" Golden feared the worst. that his friend would never wake up

"Well.. it.. Depends.. if the springlocks were rusted shut... then we might have a problem.." Star said, but Golden could hear her voice waver.

"What's a springlock? Sorry I'm just curious.." Golden asked, wanting to know more about his friend. But instead of Star, Flower answered.

"A springlock is a part to a hybrid animatronic, that animatronic can double as a suit for a human worker. But the worker has to be careful or the springlocks which hold all the animatronic devices back. Could kill them instantly, there was no chance of survival if the springlocks malfunctioned. You would feel all the devices tear up your organs and body, shortly before you bleed to death." Flower explained, Golden finally understood a bit. But then Flower walked over to Star, and messed with something on the white diamond plate and behind her left ear.

"Why me?.." Star said shortly before there was a click, before she fell to the ground. Flower picked up Stars head, and handed it to Golden to see. Flower was right you could easily fit a human being in it. Just to prove her point further, she took the head back and laid out the costume pieces together, then there was a loud series of snaps. Star got up off the ground, and dusted herself off.

"God.. Don't ever do that again.." Star glared at Flower when she spoke, Flower just shrugged and walked away.

"Where is she going?" Golden asked

"To get her tools," Star said, "she's going to try and fix your friend there." she gestured to Spring. Golden could feel his mechanical heart stop working, that's all he wanted to see his friend walking around again. So Golden could say he was sorry for every thing that happened.

"Oh.. wait, how dose an 11 year old know about robots?"

"Golden Dear, shes older than you but not older than me!" Star replied as if that was normal, soon Flower returned with a tool box labeled Hybrids. Flower sat down and removed a panel from Spring's back, Star let out a gasp of shock for beneath the plate was a part of Vince's corpse.

"You didn't tell me that, that was him!" She cried out, "Did you not know?"

"Of course I did!" Flower replied not looking up from her work. "this is going to be much more difficult than I thought.."

"What do you mean?" Golden asked

"Vince's body is bleeding and I can't see much when there is blood everywhere." Flower replied looking up from her work to see Star storm off.

"Why not remove it then?" Golden said

"Because if I do, Spring wouldn't be able to move. Hmm... the locks have been rusted shut by Vince's blood..." Her voice trailed off

"Wait. Didn't you guys say that it would be an issue if the locks are rusted?" Golden asked his voice wavering in fear for his friend.

"I-I," she quickly pulled her hands out of the hole in Spring's back as the springlocks malfunctioned again. "I'm going to try my best but I'm not sure I'll..." Flower bit her tongue and continued her work. Her hands became covered in a mixture of oil and blood.

-In Spring's head-

Spring was finally able to regain parts of his body. It was strange, he'd feel a tightness or loseness it that part before he could move it. What ever was going on it was helping, even the shadow stoped having spasms and it's cries had became less, and it was starting to have colors in it. _Maybe I was right maybe this is Vince._

-Outside Spring's head-

Flower rescrewed the fastenings to the plate and moved to Spring's head.

"Do you think he will be mad at me?" Golden asked sighing it had been 2 or maybe 3 hours since what had happened to Spring.

"Well it depends, Vince will but they will both forgive you in the end." Flower replied, she started to unscrew another plate on the back of Spring's head. She looked exhausted, but she kept working non-stop.

"You should get some sleep." Star said in a worried tone

"I will when he is finished." Golden even looked at Flower worried as well. But she keep working endlessly, when she finally finished. She picked up her tools, and walked away to go to sleep. Star grabbed Flower and let the small girl curl up near her and falling asleep.


	5. Spring's awakening

Springtrap awoke with a start, Golden was laying beside him and they were no longer in the saferoom. _Where are we?_ Spring wondered, he soon saw the young looking girl asleep near a purple cat. He wondered how long he had been gone, suddenly the girl stirred. She looked up and rubbed her eyes, she looked at Spring.Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Spring was sitting up, and moving. Spring soon saw the pool of blood beneath him, _Vince I blame you..._

" _What are you blaming me fo-"_ Vince's voice stopped when he saw the girl, who now had moved from her original spot to walking away from the cat.

"Vince are you all right?" Spring questioned the ghost ((in his head)) but the ghost wasn't answering. Spring saw Golden stir, whose eyes immediately landed on Spring.

"Spring your okay!" Golden shouted making the cat jump, and the glare at Spring. _God..What did I do to get on her nerves?_ Spring wondered what he had done. Golden gave Spring a really tight hug, then two white dogs came running. Then the girl came back, yelling at the dogs to give something back. Spring heard Golden whisper something, "Spring I'm sorry... I thought you were dead..."

"You can't rid of me that easily!" Spring replied, he saw the cat getting up and dusting herself off. The cat started to walk to the girl, apparently talking about something. The girl looked frustrated with the cat, before storming off. Everyone had gone quiet even Golden, Spring heard a voice that only he could hear.

 _"That's her...But...how...Flower?"_ Vince said, Flower, Spring assumed was the girl. Flower finally came back with something in her hands, it was a purplish grayish ribbon. She went over to Spring, and handed it to him. It was his bowtie from his dinner but it had become grayish because of age.

"I... uh.. Found it in the saferoom..a long time ago.." She explained

"Th-Thanks" Spring's voice was stuttering, she looked at him for a while. Before getting up and heading back to the furthest room. He watched her leave curious why she did. She came back with her tool box, "Wha-What's tha-that f-for?"

"Your voice. We need to fix that." She replied, opening the tool box. She switched him to the middle ground ((between on and off)). She got to work removing a small part of his costume near his jaw. Moving aside the metal of his endoskeleton, to get to his voice box. One of the wires had come loose, she retwisted the the connection. "Okay try now."

"How's this?" Spring replied, Flower moved the metal back in place, and started sewing the piece of his costume back on. Once she was done, Spring thanked Flower for fixing his voice. She just nodded and left to go put her tools away. That's when Spring noticed the small piece of paper with the word _Hybrids_ on the tool box.

"So are we allowed to leave? I mean freely?" Spring asked, this caused Golden to look concerned and the cat to laugh.

"I don't think you would want too..." Golden replied with a hint of pain and sadness

"Okay hold up, you wake up in a strange room in a pool of blood, yet you still want to leave?" The cat said laughing

"Star..." Flower growled, "They can leave if they want. They just need to avoid the 'others'. And if they were to need help they can find it here." Spring had never been referred to as 'They' before.

"They?" Spring asked curious what she knew

"Yes they, unless you two prefer something else." She said

"Two?" Flower rolled her eyes at Spring's question

"Yes..You and Vince.. I count you both separately.." Golden looked to Spring knowing about them being separate beings in one body. Spring's mouth went dry, then Vince finally spoke up.

 _"So great we are a 'they' now?.. Ugh... Where are we by the way? I've never seen this room before..."_ Flower shook her head

"Yes Vince unless you two tell me otherwise you are a they.. and we are behind the wall opposite from the door I call it the second saferoom but Star calls it Girl's Cove." Spring was surprised by this remark not that he had been living in front of another saferoom, but that Flower could hear Vince's remarks. Even Vince was stunned, he soon fell quiet wanting Spring to say what they were thinking.

"You can hear him?" Golden wondered what his friend was talking about, he assumed that 'him' was Vince. But Spring was right how did she know? Even Star was stunned, and glanced with wide eyes at Flower.

"Why are you all staring at me like that? And yes I can hear Vince.." Everyone stopped looking at Flower, but Star quickly gave Spring another glare. Spring soon noticed all the cardboard boxes with faded labels. His eyes landed on a box with the words, _Love's Dinner 1963_.

"Love's Dinner? 1963?" Springwas lost he was made in 1970. But these boxes said that Springy was younger that Star.

"Our Dinner, And the date it closed why?" Star asked looking at the box. _There was another Dinner?_ The dogs finally got near Spring and they were now watching him closely. Spring went to get up but quickly fell back down. Golden watched him carefully, Golden still sat by the wall now with the two dogs on his lap.

"Heh...Yah I..uh..Forgot to mention that you might have a hard time moving it was a lot of work just to get you working again.." Flower called, as Spring kept him self propped up against the wall.

"Wait... You fixed me?" Flower nodded

"Yeah. Why? Is an 11 year old fixing you terrible? Cause I have been here longer than you. Heck I watched you and Fredbear get built. I know how springlocks work.. I 'live' with one." Spring was shocked at the blunt answer she gave him. He looked to Golden in confusion, and ((Golden)) he just shrugged.

"I'm still unsure how this all happened." Golden looked down shaking his head. "Golden do you know?" Golden still was looking down when he started to speak his voice crackling and stuttering.

"I-It was m-my fault... I should have known he was going to do... I'm sorry Spring and Vince... I sh-should have stayed away and none of this would have happened..." Spring stood aghast at what he had just heard.

"No don't be sorry, it was so nice to see you again, after all we have changed!" Spring sighed "I just wished that I never asked.. I'm sorry Golden if I had hurt you.. I was worried.." Golden was overjoyed that his friend had forgiven him so easily. Flower sat in the corner of the room gazing off in to space, Star looked unconcerned as the girl just got up and left.


	6. Grief

\--Few days later--

Spring could finally walk again and he started to explore the room. He saw the familiar glare the that Star always gave him , maybe she thought she didn't notice, but he as hell did. "What's your problem with me? Every time you look at me you glare So what's with you?" He saw the look on her face now, it was filled with pain from the past.

"You... you and I were used as suits for actors... My handler the person who wore me.. She used me to kill her self.. I didn't want too... all I remember is the face of the owner staring down at us on the floor... with tears on his eyes...A policeman came and took me with him to get clean... Yes sure he got the job done.. But it's hard not to say our dinner covered her death with something about a leak in the ceiling... She had a child with her that day..A baby girl.. I could feel her need to protect her..." Star gazed sadly at Flower, Spring was shocked yes he killed Vince on purpose but what happened to her was much worse. His mind flashed to the incident that happens to Fredbear.

"I once had a brother Fredbear.. there were these kids bullying another who was crying.. it was his birthday.. they put him in Fredbear's mouth..He was still crying and his tears hit the springlocks in his mask... causing him to bite down on the child.." Star looked at Spring who now had tears coming out his eyes. Her gaze shifted to the box with 1963 on the side.

"Looks like you got it easy, No offense... 1963... there was a new edition to our restaurant..Isabella the daycare cat...She had some sort of spikish thing on her hands to grip on to things...She glitches out and one of her failing arms hit a child right across the forehead... Then the dogs their eyes became black... I tried to stop them I really did... they did so much damage to me that I passed out but before I could.. they attacked a set twin girls... they tore them apart... a few days later I had finally been repaired.. Silver's handler, the owner was getting everything ready for tomorrow if there was one...then two boys and three girls came bursting in and separating and hiding... a man came in he killed Mr. Owens in the suit..then when after the kids I quickly without thinking helped one of the girls in to my own suit... I heard the screaming of the other kids... the man he dragged Mr. Owens' body towards my stage and..." Star looked as though she was trying to remember some thing but couldn't. "Pain.. All I felt was Pain... I could see Mr. Owens' Body shaking and I was too...it hurt... I don't know what happened next... all I know is that the girl that was inside me hiding from that man that night she was the...only one left...alive." Spring was wide eyed from shock, even Vince remained quiet. "I glare at you because your lucky... your life hasn't been as terrible as mine."

"Look Star, I sorry I asked.. I just thought it was because of Vince..." Star nodded

"In the beginning it kinda was... the one time I saw Vince he reminded me of someone who had done sometime terrible to his closest friend, everything was exact accept for the eyes.." Spring could see Vince's look of shock, and he was pretty sure Vince could see his. While Star had said that she kept staring at Flower. Star waved good bye to Spring and went to Flower whom she started to hold or cuddle. There was a knock on the door Spring when to check it out. It was Foxy, who stared wide eyed at Springtrap, who looked completely unconcerned.

"Me an the others want te make a pact with ye. We can't stand Freddy anymore.." Spring Agreed to meet him and the others in the parts and services room later tonight.

\--Later--

Spring was leaving the saferoom and making his way down the hall to the room. He was almost there when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him to a side with a room before pulling out an axe. The axe swung right near Spring's jaw, right though the metal in his face knocking him unconscious.

By the time Spring woke up, he could feel the pain in his jaw. He saw something move in the shadows, he tried to call out to it but his voice box wasn't responding. Instead of being in his circuitry it was on the floor, _Someone took it out.._ Spring saw Vince laying unconscious in the mindscape. _He must've tried to stop who ever it was..._ A figure came lumbering out of the shadows, a brown bear with one blue eye and one black on. _Freddy..._ He had the red axe in his hands now covered with Spring's oil ((robotic version of blood))

"So you've awakened You monster" Freddy put the head of the axe in his other hand. "You are supposed to be dead... I wonder who fixed you?.. Well when I'm done with you there won't be any thing left to fix!" Freddy pushed Spring's torso down with his foot right at the joint so half of him was pushed up the other down. Freddy then swung the axe right into Spring's eye, Spring wanted to tell out for help but couldn't. Freddy pulled the axe out and when to swing again but Spring caught it with his one free hand. Freddy growled

"Think your smart huh?" He reached out his other hand and when for Spring's other eye. Spring released the axe and smacked Freddy's hand away. The axe fell short of its intended target and sliced open a hole in Spring's abdomen. Freddy's hand reached out for Spring's ear and pulled, there was a ripping sound as the ear was torn. Spring's hand reached out and grabbed Freddy's and pulled down. Spring's body hurt everywhere, then the top half of Spring's ear ripped straight off. There was oil everywhere, but it wasn't Freddy's but Spring's. "Now it's time for you to die" Freddy raised the axe above his head aimed at Spring's head. There was a blur of motion as something bowled into Freddy knocking him down.

"Not today Fazbutt!" It was Star, she had come to help Spring, but Freddy slammed her into the wall.

"You! Oh Trap did you know she killed a child? No wait...Children? Ha and I thought you were evil. But not even in comparison to this Serial Killer!" Freddy walked over to Star, he swung the axe right in to her chest and pulled off the diamond shaped white piece. He put his hand into the hole he made, Star kept trying to push him away but couldn't. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out, Star gave Spring one last glance it spoke her last thought _I'm sorry I failed_ before her eyes went black and she slumped forward. Freddy brought the piece he had taken from her, over to Spring before promptly crushing it. Then swung his axe for the final blow though Spring's head.

Golden went to see Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie, to see if Spring was there.

"He-Hey guys do you know where Spring is?"

"No, matey we havn't seen 'im. He was supposed to meet us.. But never showed up" Foxy replied suddenly looking worried

"And we haven't seen Freddy either" Bonnie said looking at Foxy

"Thanks anyways guys" Golden thanked his friends before leaving to find Spring. Golden walked past a door which was cracked open. He peered in side but nothing moved, he walked in and felt queasy. Oil was smeared everywhere, then he spotted Spring who was laying on the floor and motionless. He looked around and then spotted Star who was as well motionless but was propped up against the wall. He when to Spring first, he saw his ear was missing and there was a giant cut across his face and his eyes where dark. His eyes where tearing up his friend was dead, he went to Star. Her eyes were dark an there was a chunk missing from her chest. He heard footsteps enter the room, he turned around and there was Freddy. Golden's guilt turned into anger when he saw the axe in Freddy's hands.

"You Did _This_? To them?"

"I did I took care of the **_Monsters_** in our building little brother." Freddy replied calmly, Golden couldn't believe his ears. Golden growled and took a step closer to Freddy. But Freddy swung the axe beheading his brother, Golden's body fell to the ground with a loud **_clang_**. Alerting the other animatronics about something being wrong. Foxy soon came, and kicked down the door.

"Golden, are ye ok- Freddy did ye just what the hell?!?" All three animatronics saw the three bodies. Chica started to cry putting her hands to her face.

"Freddy how could you?" She sobbed, Freddy just smiled

"I rid the restaurant of evil of course."

"You are the evil!" Bonnie cried, Freddy dropped the axe

"What have I done!" Foxy picked up the axe and threw it into the wall.

"Hey Mangle can you come here please?!?" Foxy called out to his sister.

"Coming!" She called, coming in to the room and nearly falling off the ceiling. She felt completely sick even more than the first time she saw her torn up self.

"Can you hold all three of them? And if so can you take them to the saferoom?" Foxy asked, Mangle nodded and picked up the the broken and possibly dead animatronics. She felt her heart sink when she saw the golden rabbit, she carefully picked him up. And went to the saferoom, she noticed the hole in the wall. She carefully put the animatronics down on the floor, and went to the hole.

"Hello?" Mangle called, curious she went though it. There was a girl on the other side sorting out tools. Then Mangle's servos made a loud noise, the girl's head snapped around and she called,

"Star? Spring? Golden? Is that you?" Mangle assumed that Star was the cat that she had brought in to the saferoom.

"Oh...uh I'm sorry if I disturbed you" Mangle called to the girl.

"Its fin-" she cut off when she saw the torn up animatronics, Mangle saw her legs collapse beneath her. "Its all my fault! I shouldn't have let them leave..." She cried, sobbing uncontrollably, Mangle wrapped herself around the girl to calm her down. Then the girl seemingly disappeared from her grasp, and reappeared next to Springtrap. She placed her hand on his head, "I wonder if he's still alive in there..." She moved to the cat "Maybe, but for sure." She moved to Golden "I'm sorry my friend I can't fix you..." Mangle felt her heart skip a beat, but was the filled with grief for the loss of Golden.


	7. Photos of the past

Flower and Mangle dragged Spring and Star though the hole in the wall. Soon Flower started working on Spring, Mangle watched over her shoulder carefully.

"I just really hope this works." Flower sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mangle asked clearly confused, Flower reaches intoned tool box to get a strange looking tool. ((God I'm not good with tools so use your imagination))

"Well my hope is that they might be trapped in the mindscape, while their body is dead." Flower kept working endlessly, Soon Mangle has to leave to kids cove.

\--2 Days later--

"Ugh.." Spring groaned sitting up, he saw Flower smiling wearily over to him.

 _She must've not gotten any sleep while I was gone._ Spring thought.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Flower shook her head _no_ , Spring looked around Golden wasn't there. "Flower where is Golden?" Flower looked down at the floor.

"Spr-Spring I-I'm sorry he's dead.. " He noticed she was crying "I would have tried to fix him if I could've... he was just so badly damaged... I would've risked his life even if I tried to fix him... I'm sorry all of this...it's my fault..." Spring stood up and hugged Flower, he noticed Star's body propped up against the far wall, the poodles were sitting on either side of her.

"Its not your fault Flower" He knew she must've felt terrible, having not slept and the guilt of what had happened. "Hey.. uh... Flower, what was that thing Freddy took from Star? I mean from her chest?" Flower looked at Star sadly.

"Her main power, it connects to all of her circuitry. And half of her endoskeleton, she can't be used as a suit now." Flower replied weakly, Spring was worried what would happen if Flower did not get sleep.

"He said she killed some... children... is this true?" Flower struggled out of Spring's hug.

"Its a yes and no statement... I was dying at the time... She dropped a cake when she saw what had happened to me... it caught the place on fire and killed what was left of me... when she tried to stop... the dogs and Isabella ... some blamed her for the kids deaths.. along with... my... brothers and sisters deaths.." Spring was shocked he didn't think Flower was dead, she felt real like flesh and blood real. He turned away and noticed something out of the ordinary, the was a purple haired teenager laying in a corner. He shook his head, _it isn't real it isn't real..._ Flower followed his gaze, and smiled "So I see you noticed don't worry he isn't dead..Well.. I take that back.. He isn't aliveish like me he's more of a ghost only you and I can see" Spring let out a sigh of relief

"How'd he get out of the mindscape?" Spring questioned her

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay.." Flower replied, before walking over to Star. She put her hand on the animatronic, promptly before collapsing. Star's eyes lit up, And she groaned.

"Ughhhh...My head-" Star cut off when she saw Flower who had collapsed beside her. "Darn it Flower, what did I tell you about using all your energy? -((She sees Spring)) Oh!" They sat in silence for ten minutes, before Star said "Maybe you should go say thanks to Mangle I'm sure she'll appreciate it"

"Good idea!" Spring said cheerfully as he left the room, Star got up and went to the box with her 1963 on it and pulled out a photo. She help it close to her and sighed.

"Silver, oh how I miss you.." Suddenly there was the sound of the door being kicked open, Star winced last time she heard that noise she had watched kids die. Foxy came running into the room, catching Star off guard he grabbed her by the throat.

"Who the hell are ye?" He put his hook close to her face, Chica came in recognizing the cat as the one slumped against the wall two days ago.

"Foxy stop!" She cried out, Foxy looked at her

"Why should I? Spring's body isn't here and nor is Golden's! I think she taken them!" Foxy yelled at Chica

"Then why not ask instead of suffocating her?!?" Foxy let go and the cat fell to the ground Chica noticed the picture that was now laying on the floor, she looked at it and picked it up. It said _Love's Dinner 1946_ in the bottom caption it showed the cat and the two dogs that were now laying beside the girl on the floor, and a dog on two feet wearing a cowboy outfit and there was a horse and a ((on four feet)) cat beside him in the photo. Chica helped the cat up and handed her the photo. "You were dead yesterday along with our friends Spring, and Golden. Do you know where they are? And what's your name?"

"I'm Star, Spring went to Mangle last I knew, Golden on the other hand you would have to ask Flower" Star replied gesturing to the girl asleep on the floor.

"What Spring be alive? And he be with me sis?" Foxy asked, Star nodded

"As far as I knew yes." Foxy ran to Kids Cove to see Mangle

"Can I ask this I mean you don't have to answer if you want.. but why where you with Spring and Golden?" Chica asked

"I was trying to stop Freddy.. But I failed.. as you can tell" She gestured to the giant hole in her chest. Chica nodded,

"But who is in that in the photo?" Star looked at the photo sadly,

"That's Copper" She held out the photo pointing to the horse, then the cat and lastly the cowboy dog. "That's Gold, and that's...Silver..." Chica heard pain in her voice when she got to Silver's name. Chica nodded even though never hearing those names before, Star laughed "You might want to talk to your friend about his shoot now ask questions later attitude." Chica nodded and thought about Foxy and Spring.

"Your right I should. I'm gonna go check on Mangle, Spring, and Foxy, if that's okay with you?" Star nodded, and Chica left the room, Star looked over to Flower who was still on the floor. She slid down the wall and sat down pulling Flower close and started stroking her hair. Star soon fell asleep holding the girl close to her.

\--Mean While with Spring and Mangle--

Mangle was working her way back to kids cove when she heard footsteps come down the hallway. She looked that way and saw the golden bunny, his ear was still missing and there where scratches across his eyes. But other than that he was fine, he gazed up at the part of the ceiling that Mangle was on.

"Uhh...Hi..I just wanted to say Thank you.." He said and Mangle nodded

"It was no problem... I see your at least alive..." He gazed at her, she noticed that he looked obviously lost in the building. "So where are you going... Maybe I can show you the way!.."

"I was heading to Kids Cove but this place is a lot bigger than I thought" Mangle smiled

"Oh.. Of course I know the way there that's where I stay!" He smiled back at her and nodded and reached out his arm. She gingerly climbed down upon it and wrapped parts of her body around him, her head was between his ears, which he had laid back so she could put her head down. Soon they got to Kids Cove, Mangle climbed off him and laid down in her usual corner, he sat down beside her.

"Can I ask this? I mean why does everyone think I'm dead?" She looked at him, she knew why it was only two days ago.

"When we found you and the other two, you were... There was no lights in your eyes or anything you weren't even moving. There was a giant gap in your forehead where I can only assume where Freddy hit you with the axe..you don't have to worry about him now... the owners found a virus in his systems, and removed it.. He should be fine now.." He slowly nodded to her explanation

"Oh..Right now I remember.." She looked at him, confused, "The last thing I thought at the time was your warning about the others" Mangle started laughing, there was a knock on the door and a call

"Sis, may I come in?" Foxy called, being careful not to walk in on his sister.

"Yeah, Sure Captin' " Foxy came in to the room, staring wide eyed at Spring and Mangle on the floor. He gave Spring a hug

"We all thought ye be a goner. Like ye be seeing Davey Jones Locker." Foxy said to him, his pirate accent getting in the way of his English one. Spring laughed at the thought of Foxy trying to learn proper English, Spring shook his head.

"Sorry Foxy, that I was late for our meeting" Spring said as Mangle looked on curiously, Foxy shook his head.

"Don't be lad, we all saw what happened to ye, all is forgiven.." Foxy looked at Spring who was now smiling. "I be wonderin' for a while why ye were all beat up but Freddy was not and why ye did not call fer help? Ye don't have to answer if ye don't want to."

"Well Freddy took out my voice box, so even when I tried I couldn't. He kept me pinned with his foot, so no matter what I had tried I was trapped." Spring sighed recoiling from the memory, Mangle let out a strange noise, it was some where between a squawk and metallic screeching. Foxy and Spring cover their ears until she had stopped.

"Sorry.." She looked down, but Spring lifted her head up.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault! You couldn't stop or help what happened." She nodded she understood but felt terrible that it had happened. Then Foxy Said something that ruined the moment.

"Both of ye look cute together!" Spring and Mangle were suddenly embarrassed by the thought, and scooted away from each other a few inches.

"Come on we're just friends dude!" Spring said, Mangle nodded but Foxy looked skeptical. Soon the door opened and there stood Chica, she waved to the three of them. "Come on in join our reunion!" Spring called to her, and that made everyone laugh.

"Uh..Hey Spring!" Chica called to the bunny, she turned her gaze on the three of them. "We need everyone back to their places it's almost time to open." Foxy and Spring start to get up, Foxy leaves with Chica first but Mangle stops Spring after they leave.

"You will come back won't you?" Mangle asked, Spring just smiled

"Of course I will!" He said, she knew he ment it, she let him go and powered herself down. Spring closed the door behind him and quickly made his way back to the saferoom, and shut the saferoom door behind him. Then he noticed the purple haired teenager had gotten up and was now holding a picture in his hands.

"Hey Vince how are you doing?" Spring must have startled the ghost because he seemed to jump a foot or two off the ground.

"Good God you scared me, as to the question I don't really know.." Vince replied, Spring looked closer at the ghost's face it was a mix of emotions none of which Spring could identify. Vince's face had one look as far as Spring knew and that was emotionless.

"Well watcha looking at then?" Vince seemed to 'float' closer to Spring, ((Vince)) he held out the photo. Spring saw Star and the dogs but did not recognize the others in the photo, Vince looked very confused.

"I remember a few of their shows, even the dinner itself, but that's not possible.." Vince said absent minded, Spring knew he was right Vince was about 19 when he died so he could not have seen Star's dinner while it operated.

"Is that why you recognised Flower when you first saw her?" Spring asked, and Vince nodded, Spring soon realized that there was a black record and music notes going up ((to her waist)) Flower's light blue skirt.

"But again it should be impossible." For the first time in a long time Spring actually agreed with Vince. Soon Star stirred, sighing as no one had yet to come busting though the door. She looked at the confused Spring,

"What's gotten in to you? You look as though you've seen a ghost!.." Spring was about to reply that he had but didn't instead he said

"You said you knew someone who looked like Vince who was it?" Star seemed very uncomfortable, and started shifting

"He wasn't supposed to be in my part of the building at the time...I learned his name was William Afton one of your creators... He was a quiet kid always drawing.. He had dark purple hair with a lighter purple at the ends of it... and he had bright purple eyes..." Spring looked to Vince shocked that she knew his creator and that her description of William almost matched Vince. "I had always assumed that he'd dyed his hair but according to Flower it was natural... Sometimes he would get in trouble with other parents for being on the girls' side of the dinner but he kept sitting in the corner table... drawings splayed across it... at one point something broke and he fixed it for Mr Owens... So Mr Owens decided to keep him around started paying him... for some strange reason I think your and Fredbear's designs were based off mine and Silver's..." Star trailed off at the name 'Silver' and she looked down. Shaking her head and muttering to her self, about something neither Spring nor Vince could hear.

"So wait, she knew your creator?" Vince asked Spring as Star got up and went to Flower's backroom. Spring nodded

"Apparently, and what she said he would do sounds like what you did to start working at Fredbear's dinner.." Vince nodded, Spring was right, soon Star returned handed something to Spring before sitting down and falling back asleep. Spring looked at what he was given it was a bunch of black and white photos, some were birthday parties, but one caught his eye. It was of a girl who was sitting next to a boy who was busily sketching something. They were in the corner of a room, Spring looked closer and almost dropped the photo, the boy was sketching a picture of a mechanical rabbit. And it looked like Spring, Vince saw it too they both gasped. Spring looked to Vince, then back at the photo the boy looked like Vince, and the girl looked like Flower. Spring looked at the other photos, wondering why Star had given them to him. He saw all the parties were girls parties, and there was the boy who looked like Vince still scribbling in the background. There was one of the boy working on another robot it was a horse, he was taking parts off and drawing what he had seen inside the horse. Spring never saw while looking though the photos one boys party. _Strange..._ Spring got up and went to the back room where Star had gotten the photos, in hopes of putting them back. But he saw a another stack of them an grabbed them to look. The top one was of Star but in suit mode with a woman inside her, the suit's head was off and sitting on the table beside her. The woman was holding two babies in her arms. There was a caption that read, _Introducing Luna and Sunny Flower to the Love's Dinner family!_ He flipped to the next one but in between of them was a folded piece of paper it said:

 _Incident report 1963 the two poodles in girl's Cove killed Sunny and Luna Flower :Cause: Glitch_

The next picture was the woman in Star's suit it was labeled: _Mary Ann Flower Handler to Star_ He went to the next picture but another piece of paper was there it read:

 _Incident report 1949 Mary Ann Flower dies :Cause: leak in the roof_

Spring felt sick Star had told him that it was suicide, and that the company covered it up. He kept going, the next picture was that of Star holding a cake and smiling she was behind a party table. He flipped it another piece of paper he opened it, it read:

 _Incident report 1950 Star the cat animatronic in girl's Cove dropped a cake the candles on the cake lit place on fire William went back in to get the animatronic both were found unharmed out the back of the building Witnesses claim Star had started to tear herself apart :Cause: Unknown_

Spring was shocked, **_She tore herself apart?_** it was unnatural, and strange. He went on the next picture was a another cat, he thought it was Star but it had a apron on that said _Welcome to Love's Family Daycare_. He flipped to yet another piece of paper, it read:

 _Incident report 1963 Isabella the daycare cat glitched out and her spikes on her hands killed a child. It is said Star struggled with her getting hit several times before shutting her off. :Cause: Glitch_

Spring heard footsteps coming to the backroom he carefully put the photos back away, he saw her and she saw him.

"I don't mind if you looked at them." Flower said "I'm pretty sure Vince might recall some of the things that happened there After all."

"Now how the Hell did you know that?!?!" Vince yelled causing Spring to jump not realizing that the ghost was there.

"I just do after all I knew Will and you, Vince.." Spring could hear it there was truth to the statement, but there was something else and she wasn't going to tell it.

"How did you know Vince? Anyways if you died in 1950s. And how the Hell does he recall anything from the 1950s if he didn't exist then?" Spring asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow I promise and I **_Never_** break a promise, now if you don't mind to look behind you, Spring, the repair manual for Mangle is behind you. Her voice box section has a book mark in it when you figure it out you can use the tool box with the label _Normal_ on it. See ya." She ran off, Spring looked behind him she was right the manual was behind him. He flipped it open to the book marked page and started reading.


	8. Meeting Silver

Spring read the manual almost ten times, until he finally got it memorized. Do this to that, do that to this, rewire this, exa... He went to see Mangle that night with Flower's _Normal_ tool box, he knocked on the door. He heard a static noise, he slowly opened the door to see Mangle in a worse condition than before. "Hey Mangle I am going to fix your voice box if that is okay?" Mangle nodded, Spring assumed that she couldn't speak at this moment. He went to the spot where she was laying down, and sat down near her. He gently picked up her head, "I need you to keep your jaw open" She opened her mouth and felt her jaw go slack. "Can you power down like this? If you can please do it so I don't accidentally hurt you." She did as she was told and powered down. Spring got to work, busily he carefully twisted wires in place along with other tedious jobs. Now all he had to do was wait for her nightly start up program.

\--1 hour later--

Mangle awoke to see Spring fast asleep next to her, she smiled trying not to wake him up. But all that was pointless as Foxy slammed the door open, startling Spring from his sleep.

"Hey, sis Chica gave me a talk, about me 'Shoot now ask questions later attitude'. She be sayin' that, that cat pointed it out." Spring started laughing and Foxy stopped for a second, "What be that lad's problem?"

"That's Star for you" Spring said in between fits of laughter, when he finally stopped he said. "See you tomorrow, I need to talk to Flower, I promise to come back." Spring gets up and walks away closing the door behind him.

"What was he here for anyway sis?" Foxy asked

"He fixed my voice." Mangle even surprised herself with the static clear voice that was now coming from her.

\--With Spring and Vince--

"Are you sure she's coming?" Vince asked clearly bored

"Sorry I'm late need to grab some things!" Flower called upon coming into the room pulled something out of the box she was carrying. She threw it at Vince, it hit him in the face but it didn't hurt, it was more of a shock it did go though him. He looked at it closely it was a sketch book, nothing was in it but a pencil sewn in to a pocket in the front. "Now you don't have to be bored!" She said as Spring started laughing at Vince's confusion and curiosity.

"So remind me on how you know Mr Afton?" Spring asked

"I do not know Mr Afton I knew William Afton" Flower replied but Spring gave an exasperated sigh

"They are the same thing!" Flower just shook her head

"They are not, in my opinion saying they are is to me saying that you and Vince are the same thing. Will was just as different than Mr Afton. Here you know what I'm just going to explain it to you like your a four year old, Mr Afton is a **_Demon_** possessing Will's body. Will is dead his soul has left his body." Spring looked even more confused than the time Vince had tried to explain Spring's own mechanics to him. Vince sat wide eyed at Flower whom seemed to look strange in the darkness of the room.

"Okay will you to stop arguing please?" Vince asked, "Flower please just continue on.." Flower took a deep breath

"I meet Will in school alright? The day I died was the day ** _Mr Afton_** possessed Will's body and ((Mr Afton)) he killed me. Will turned off Star during the fire she may say otherwise but I messed with her memory of that day. Will shortly passed out in the fire I dragged them out.-" ((Spring interrupts))

"Wouldn't someone noticed you were missing I read the file you weren't mentioned" Flower nods

"Your right if anyone had actually cared about me than yes. They would have. The only reason I know so much about Spring's circuitry is because I watch him being built. I watched Will get married and they were going to have a child that day..((Flower looks to Vince)) He tried to separate himself from the Demon, but failed shattering himself. He was reincarnated in to his son, but his wife died having the child. Leaving him an orphan, the Demon now had complete control of Will's body. That's when I first met Vince." Spring looked to Vince who went in to a shocked state, but Flower continued on "Vince your an **_Impure_** like me" There where to large masses that almost blocked out the light they were **_Wings_**. Spring asked

"Flower you say your an impure, but what is it?"

"An impure is a mix of an Angel, Mortal, and Demon. Will had a Demon attached to his soul, Vince's mother on the other hand was descended from an Angel creating Vince..." She looked at Vince "I have a feeling he needs some time alone for a minute." She left and in the hall Spring could see the large white wings that were attached to her back. Spring went to the shelf where Mangle's manual sat, something caught his eye it was a manual but not a normal one. This one was very thick taking up half the shelf, it had a paper cover with faded words that no one could possibly make out. He carefully took it out, and opened it up the first page was Star's Blueprints with four bright signatures, _Mary Ann Flower, Kaynine Owens, Suzan Flower, Felix Owens_ the same for signatures appeared for the next half of the book. Spring gasped, in front of him were his blueprints and some of the rough sketches of him early on, and it was signed _, William Afton, Henry Lock_. Spring closed the book, and put it back not wanting to see Fredbear's or Golden's blueprints. He looked up and saw Vince sketching in his sketch book that Flower had given him. Flower walked back in to the room for a split second grabbing something off the shelf, before leaving again.

\--With Star and Flower--

"Alright I'm back and I have the map of the dinner!" Flower called to Star

"Good can we start looking now?" Star called anxiously

"We need to find them first. Now what about here." Flower pointed to the other Stage area.

"Possibly, But that is where I would assume they are at..." Star replied nodding her head. She wanted to find them but had no idea where they where.

Spring poked his head out of the room to see Flower and Star engaged in a serious conversation, they were talking about someone _Who could it be?_ Spring wondered. He looked back at Vince, Who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Hey Vince you okay?" It was a dumb question and Spring knew it, but Vince didn't answer. Spring walked over to him, Spring saw what he was drawing it was a dog. It was a German Shepherd it had two different color eyes but it seemed to be half brown with black spots, and black with brown spots. Spring thought Flower would know what or who it is...

\--With the Cowboy's Cavern Crew--

Silver wished he could see Star again, annd he wished their old dinner was still in business, but it was 'stupid' to wish for impossible things. He heard the clicking of hooves across the stone floor, he looked up to see the brown and white horse looking over at him. Soon came the little yellow cat following close behind the horse, they both looked at the brown and white dog in a cowboy outfit.

"I have a feeling they are renovating the place." The horse said

"Yeah and they are close to our room." The cat said, yawning

"Thank ya Copper, Thank ya Gold." The cowboy replied, then looked at the cat "Don't be tellin me ya are tired?!" Gold nodded, and sneezed stirring up the dust. The cowboy chuckled, "Well I guess that we do need some rest.." Copper and Gold along with the cowboy settled down and powered off.

There was a loud crash as the wall to the room concealing the three animatronics came tumbling down. The workers stared in awe at what they had found, the boss came in seeing that the workers had stopped.

"What the hell do you think your getting paid for? Standing around doing nothing?" One of the workers spoke up

"We found something"

\--With Mangle--

It was a normal day, the kids did as usual, tore her apart and put her back together. But something was wrong, and she knew it, she tried to get the kids away from her but none listened. She couldn't control any part of her body, her head moved on its own. Her jaws landed on a kid and they closed, first silence, then screams of parents. She started crying, her eyes landed on one man he was smiling at the death she had caused. He had purple hair and purple eyes, that was all she could make out before being forcefully shut down. _Spring I'm sorry..._

\--With Spring--

When Vince had finally stopped doing what he was doing, he said something for the first time in 3 hours.

"Somethings wrong, and he caused it.." His voice was strange it was a different pitch but neither high or low.

"Vince are you all right?" Spring asked, Vince looked at Spring blankly and started shaking his head.

"What's going on?" he asked, Spring looked at the teenager confused by what just happened. Out of nowhere Mangle's manual fell out of the shelf, opened to a page of her blueprints, but something was wrong. All the drawings of Mangle had blood on her mouth, _That wasn't there before..._ Spring and Vince look at each other obviously frightened, they made their way out of the room before spotting Flower. Suddenly Spring froze he tried to move but couldn't, Flower ran up to him, before backing away and looking towards the door.

"Its you! What have you done this time?" Flower growled, her wings were flared behind her. A figure stepped out of the shadows it was Mr Afton.

"Why hello my dear, I've done nothing she did it to her self!" He looked to the dogs and Spring "Come." Spring's body moved on its own before stopping standing next to Mr Afton, and the dogs where growling and whimpering, before walking next to Spring. Mr Afton looked to Star and Flower, "Destroy"

Before he knew it he started walking towards Flower, he picked her up and threw her. She smacked in to the wall, landing with a thud. _I'm so sorry.._ He cried in his head. There was a loud snapping noise as the dogs twisted one of Star's arms out of its socket. She managed to knock them off but didn't get far before they knocked her down. Spring's head was pulled back to Flower, his arm reached out and grabbed her throat. She choked out

"Ffii-Fight ii-it." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Star trying to free her self from the poodles, and Vince who was near Afton who was saying something to him. Spring could hear a clicking sound it wasn't the dogs or him. Suddenly a brown horse with a dog in a cowboy outfit came into the room. The horse turned around, his tail to Afton, and kicked out with his hind legs knocking Afton in to the saferoom. Spring finally got control of his body, he dropped Flower, but the dogs where still tearing into Star. The Cowboy got off his horse and did something to them, turning them off. The cowboy went to Spring and did the same thing to him, turning him off. Vince was staring wide eyed at the destruction around him.

"See ya had fun while I was away, Star." The cowboy said

"Haha.. Very funny Silver... but it's good to see you too.." Star said before shutting down.


	9. Possession

\--1 hour later--

Spring awoke it was 12am he was allowed to move, everyone else but Vince was asleep.

"I'm going to see Mangle. Alright?" Spring said to the ghost

"Is it okay if I come?" Vince asked, Spring nodded and they left together. Spring was at Mangle's door when he was stopped by police tape in the way.

"Police tape?" the last time he had saw that was when Fredbear bit a child. He ripped it and kept going, he stopped at her door. Vince decided to poke his head though the wall, Spring didn't notice until he pulled his head out.

"Dude I don't think she's going to open the door. You of all people should know what this means.." Vince gestured to the broken tape

"What another murder?" Spring suggested, Vince gave him an offended glance.

"First off that was a long time ago. Second The other thing" Vince replied, Spring understood he was talking about _The bite_... Spring pushed open the door. Mangle was on the floor with blood dripping from her mouth, she was clearly powered off and parts of her body where strewn across the floor. Spring went to her, picking up her main head. While Vince went to the back of her neck and pulled out two wires. The wires started sparking, leaving Spring to wonder what Vince was doing. Vince picked one of the rubber balloons off the floor, he put the two wires together and tied them with the balloon to keep them that way. Spring who still held Mangle's head felt her start up system activate, Vince walked over to behind Spring and sat down. Mangle's eyes opened, and Spring hugged her.

"Your okay!" Spring said, Mangle looked over his shoulder at Vince and started to growl. Vince stood up and started to back away from Mangle and Spring.

"Its his fault that he's dead!" She growled, getting closer to Vince

"Look here I don't know what you are talking about... wait you can see me?" Vince said pushing Mangle's face away from his. He looked at Spring, a look that read: _Tell her please before she tries to kill me_

"When you saw that man you couldn't move your body... I mean it's like it had a mind of its own?" Spring spoke up getting Mangle's attention off Vince. She looked at him curiously

"How did you know that?" Spring sighed, wincing at the memory of what happened to Flower and Star fresh in his mind.

"It happened today, I-I nearly killed a friend of mine.." Mangle looked shocked, she glared back at Vince who put his hands up. "It wasn't Vince...that man was my Creator and Vince's father.." Mangle felt terrible she almost attacked an innocent man for something he didn't do.

"Spring promise me something." Mangle said

"What?" ((Spring))

"Don't get too attached to me, they are coming to scrap me tomorrow.." ((Mangle))

"No they won't" Vince replied, "They can't waste any working company machinery it's a policy or they would've scraped Spring years ago." Spring literally could have been scraped he was shocked Vince kept that from him. Vince continued, "Plus if I makes you feel any better I'll right them a 'note' " Spring smiled, when Vince means note he means a threat on a piece of paper. Mangle looked confused

"What will a note do?" Vince smiled at her

"I know all the company's secrets. For instance when someone Murdered children, the company decided to hide the bodies, so they ground them up and put them on the pizza?" Vince smirked at the robots look of disgust, and started laughing. "I will threaten to tell the media they will be forced to keep you."

"Thank you Vince" Mangle replied politely but then asked, "Why would they scrap Spring?" Vince gave Spring a _Don't you_ _dare_ look, Spring shifted uneasily.

"Lets just say I used to be worn as a suit. The murderer of the children tried to hide I'm me and.. well... he died and now I have a rotting corpse in me." Spring explained, Mangle looked at him strangely.

"I don't believe that.." Spring moved his hands to his jaw where there was a lock he flipped it, and his top piece of his head flipped back, revealing Vince's rotting corpse. Mangle nodded "Okay I believe you now... but wait if Vince is the child killer, Why does he not act like it?" Vince looked uneasy

"You said your bodies acted on their own accord... well.. I grew up with that issue... I'd get mad the next thing I knew someone was hurt and I was holding the weapon..you didn't even feel what I felt... but let's just say that...Mine did terrible things for fun...I hated it now that I'm dead I don't have that as much as an issue.. I honestly never wanted to hurt anyone..." Vince looked to the ground, the robots were shocked with his answer. As far as Spring knew Vince was always quiet, sat in the corner and did his own thing.

\--Back with the Love's Dinner Crew--

Silver had gotten there just in time, the two of them could have died. Star had woken up and was talking but her arms and leg mortars were badly damaged. But Flower on the other hand was in critical condition, Copper told Silver that the golden bunny was talking in his sleep saying things like "I didn't mean too.." and "I had no control" that lead Silver to believe that the bunny was friend not foe. Flower still laid against the wall where she'd been attacked, Silver had been to afraid to move her in case that caused something worse to happen. The two poodles sat in the far corner, and would not make eye contact with anyone. They let the golden bunny leave the room, they knew that he wasn't a threat as long as that man wasn't there. Silver knew the man, or at least he thought he did, the boy from his dinner who was almost always on the wrong side. Silver chuckled, and Star looked at him curiously, she couldn't move because of the damage done to her.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked

"That boy that always sat on your side." He replied in his western accent

"William?" ((Star))

"Yeah that strange boy!" ((Silver))

"He wasn't strange, just misunderstood." Star replied,

"Ya... it was strange that he stayed on your side, and not on mine..."((Silver))

"Well at least he didn't harass the girls unlike the other boys.. " ((Star))

"Fair enough!" Silver agreed, shrugging his shoulders as he started to play with the spurs on his boots. Star watched him, the last time she'd seen him he was on the ground bleeding. She started to hum the tune, she had somehow memorized.

 _If only, if only, the woodpecker cried, "if the bark on the tree was as soft as the sky" Down below waits a wolf, lonely and hungry, he cried to the moon, "If only, if only"-_

Silver sighed, listening to Star, he pulled his hat down over his eyes and fell asleep. Star looked to Copper and Gold who also fell asleep, she smiled and sighed. She looked to Luna and Solar, who looked to be crying, she patted the floor beside her the best she could, trying to call them to her. They hesitated before finally going to her, Luna spoke first,

"Do you Hate us?" Star shook her head

"Of course not!" Star replied

"But we've done such terrible things!" Solar said

"Yet I still don't hate you, nor would I ever! But I need you to watch Flower, please wake me up if she gets worse or better." Star told them they nodded, and walked over to Flower. That was the last thing Star saw before being shut down.

\--To Vince--

The animatronics were engrossed in a conversation that didn't involve Vince, so he was laying atop a party table staring at the ceiling. Something caught his eyes it was the dog he had drew in the sketch book Flower had given him. It looked over the rafters and dropped something on him. It was a box, tied with string. He opened it carefully, inside was three packages, each had a name on it. He pulled out the one with his name on it, then he set the box in between of the two animatronics. They both looked at him curiously, he untied the string on his and unwrapped the paper. It was a color photo of a man and woman, in a purple and blue frame with a pure white feather tied to the side of the frame with a yellow ribbon. The man looked like Afton but his eyes where bright purple instead of dark purple, she was wearing a black tuxedo with a violet in the pocket of the vest. The woman wore a white wedding gown, she had black hair and gray eyes. The man had lifted her above his head, and both were smiling. On the back of the frame was a note " _I'm sorry you didn't meet them_ "

Mangle pulled her package out with the help of Spring. It was a box, she was still figuring out how to open the box, when it opened itself. A small animatronic parrot poked its head out, random bits were missing, in its beak held a note " _Hello, my name is Petey, tell me to 'fetch'_ "

"Uh..Okay Petey, Fetch?" Spring looked at Mangle funny, before the small bird took flight and left the room. Petey came back carrying a giant red rubber coated ribbon. Vince went to Mangle and tied it around the balloon and her neck creating a giant bow. Spring gazed in wonder at the box _Where did it come from? Who sent it?_ Mangle carefully picked up Spring's package and put it in front of him.

Spring opened the box, inside was a small stuffed bear, it had a black bowtie and top hat and eyes, it's color was a bright yellow. The doll reminded Spring of Golden, the doll's eyes lit up with a white iris, startling Spring enough to drop the doll. It hit the ground and cried out

"Ow! You could have done anything and you drop me!" The voice shocked all three friends, Spring recognized it as soon as he heard it.

"Golden?" The small bear nodded

"Good to see you too Spring!" Spring picked up the small bear and placed him on the table next to Vince. Vince handed Spring something,

"Mangle found it" It was a note " _Hey, look he isn't dead! Happy Reunion!_ "

Vince went back to his table in the corner, when he saw it. A pitch black dog with red eyes, Vince started shaking, he needed to warn the others, but his voice wasn't working. He saw images flash across his mind, strange things, and the things he wanted to forget, the kids, the murders. He put his hand to his head, before his knees gave out. His eyes started to leak a mixture of blood, tears, and a black liquid, a mixture he was all to familiar with. _No please!_ He cried out in his head. Spring saw Vince and went to him, Spring looked Vince in the face as his purplish gray eyes where replaced by black with white irises. But before he lost all control he managed to say one word " _Run!_ " Vince's body went slack for a split second before grabbing Spring and throwing him in to the cement wall. _No! Stop it! Leave them alone!_ Vince cried out in his head. Vince started laughing,

"Stupid machine! You can't kill me!" Mangle lunged at Vince snapping at him, but he moved out of the way, but Mangle was quicker and wrapped her extra limbs around his arm. "Dumb mechanical mess, did you really think that could stop me?" What he didn't expect was Foxy showing up and digging his hook in to Vince's other arm. Vince let out an unearthly screech as the robots where holding on to him. Mangle snapped her jaws around the top of his shoulder, as a warning. Spring could feel the pain that was being inflicted on Vince, he knew that whatever was attacking his friends was not Vince. Vince's eyes landed on Spring who was leaning against the wall.

"She's not here to save him this time! There's nothing you can do to save hi-" Mangle in one quick motion snapped her jaws shut on his shoulder leading to his chest. Some of the blood and black stuff leaked out of the wounds and his mouth. His voice became hoarse but spat something else to Spring. "You know if I die he dies! And you will too! No one can save hi-"

There was a loud snap as Vince hung limp from Foxy's and Mangle's grips, they both dropped him to the floor with a thud. Behind Foxy and Mangle was the marionette, her pointed fingers where covered in blood from the hole in Vince's back. Spring fell to the floor sitting up against the wall, but then he saw it. The pitch black dog, it looked at him and Clamped its jaws down on Vince's neck. Spring made a choked sound and fell completely to the floor staring up at the ceiling, he saw the same dog Vince had drew looking down upon him. His vision faded in and out, and then finally nothingness.


	10. Meeting our inner demons

Flower had not improved, only worsened that day. Mangle came in crying, begging Flower to wake up and be alright. Silver felt bad for the torn up vixen, but after she had left Flower had begun to stir. As soon as she could stand she ran off with her tools, medical supplies, and a small box. Flower made her way to Mangle's room, Vince was laying face down and covered in blood, she went to him first.

"What about Spring? What happened to him? He just fell down...and has not responded to anything we do.." Mangle asked

"Since the springlock failure trapping Vince with Spring. They can feel or have injuries that were inflicted upon the other. So if I stabilize Vince I stabilize Spring." Flower explained, Mangle nodded

"Is there anything I could do?" Mangle asked

"Give this box to your brother, and when you come back tell me everything that happened." Flower gestured to the small box beside her, Mangle carefully picked it up with her teeth and left the room. Shaking her head she muttered something to her self as she stitched up the largest cuts on Vince. After those where done she wrapped the rest of the wounds in a thick linen cloth, it was more or less like fixing a robot. She could feel Vince's breathing go to a regular pace, she heard a groan from Spring. She hesitated before walking over to the rabbit, she had successfully stabilized the two of them.

\--With Foxy and Mangle--

Mangle found her brother and gave him the box, he just stared at her.

"What be the point of this?" He asked

"Its a gift, go ahead and open it!" Mangle watched as he brother untied the string on the top. Inside was another small animatronic parrot, he had a note in his mouth " _Avaste ye, I be Perry, tell me to 'fetch'_ "

"Ye want me to tell a parrot to fetch?" He asked, Mangle nodded

"Just do it!" She said

"Fine, all right Perry me hearty Fetch!" Foxy watched stunned as the small bird took flight, he returned a moment later with a pirate's hat and dropped it on Foxy's head, before nestling up on Foxy's shoulder. Petey descended Mangle's torn up body to her head, she smiled. _Wait so Flower gave us those gifts?_ Mangle thought to herself.

"Well brother I must get back to kids cove" Mangle turned and left heading back to her room.

Flower looked nervous, it was becoming day and no one was allowed to see Spring or Vince during opening hours. When Mangle returned Flower closed the door behind her, and slide a note under the door than locked it. Mangle was curious about the gifts and wondered their purpose.

"So your the one who sent the gifts?" Flower nodded, she put her finger to her lips asking Mangle to listen. Mangle heard steady breathing, and random clicks and whirrs of Spring's start up system. She gasped, _Flower did it their safe.._

"We need to whisper, or else the kids will hear us. You aren't supposed to be on in the daytime." Flower whispered, to Mangle who nodded understanding the need for quiet. There was a soft proof as Golden teleported in to the room, and was surprised by Flower being there.

"Are they okay?" Golden asked

"Not out of the clear yet, but stabilized." She replied, picking up Golden and placing him near Spring. There was the sound of children running around outside the closed door, and laughter. "Can you tell me who did that to Vince's back?" Golden and Mangle shifted, uncomfortable, about telling who did it. Mangle spoke up,

"The puppet..." Flower stiffened at the name and her eyes narrowed,

"I should have know... Let me guess that she's also the one who told you Spring was dead and Vince was in control of his body?" Golden nodded, and so did Mangle. Flower growled, it was an inhuman sound, more of an animal. Petey flew to Flower and started making clicking noises, Flower sighed and nodded "Your right. Thanks my friend." Petey almost seemed to have a satisfied look on his face, before flying back to Mangle. Flower stiffened as Vince groaned, and twitched. Mangle was worried for another attack but Flower went to him and checked something, but the robots couldn't tell what but she looked pleased. Soon Spring's random noises stopped, and he blinked a few times, before realizing he body wasn't responding to him, he was just numb. Mangle looked to Flower who nodded, Mangle went to Spring and propped him up on the wall.

Mangle hugged him "Your alive!" she cried out but not too loud, for the children outside to hear. Spring wanted to hug her back but still could not move, his gaze went to Flower who sat by Vince, who was now wrapped in bandages. She waved at him, but her eyes where almost that of the dog the was in the rafters. She saw his little expression change

"You saw?" Spring want to say _yes_ but nothing in his body responded to his mind's command. They heard the pizzeria shut it's doors, as all the kids went home. Flower unlocked the door and picked up the note left in response to hers. She smirked and got up and put the note under Vince's picture. "Good news Mangle you get to stay at the pizzeria!" Mangle's eyes widened

"Really!?!"

"Yes I told the manager what Vince was going to say, and that all the other animatronics would be against him if you where to be scrapped." ((Flower))

"Thank you!" ((Mangle))

"No it wasn't a lie, it was all truth." Flower spoke as something caught her attention, it was a small blade, laying under one of the tables, it was a black dagger with a purple handle. Spring's eyes widened along with the rest of the group. Spring remembered how Vince had tried to push him away from ((Vince)) him. Flower grasped the blade and snapped it in two, before it disappeared all together. She muttered something but they all could hear it "Evil" She went back to Vince, who was still sprawled out on the floor. He started shaking again, but she was saying something in an inaudible voice, but whatever she was saying, it made him stop. Spring then remembered what that thing inside Vince had said "She's not here to stop me!" by she it had meant Flower. Spring regained his voice,

"It had meant you.." Flower looked at him calmly

"It did and I won't deny it, I admit I have known Vince his entire life. I have seen what can happen if he loses control. I have felt it by the hands of someone else.." Spring mechanical heart stopped _Vince's entire life?_ Strange that a girl from the 1950 watched Vince.

"That dagger you broke it was Vince's, wasn't it?" She nodded

"Yes, but summoned from Evil. All impures have hidden weapons to protect themselves" As she said that she flicked her wrist and a golden dagger came out of nowhere. She set it down in front of Spring, after he had saw it she picked it back up and flicked her wrist again and the dagger disappeared.

"Why did Vince act that way?" It was Golden this time

"William, when he shattered himself a part of the demon inside of him latched itself on to a few of his pieces. And when those pieces where reincarnated in to his son. His son got a part of a demon, that is more unstable that a whole one. Basically no matter what Vince wants a demon is designed to kill or be killed. And you can't kill a demon, with out killing its host." Spring and Mangle had heard it from Vince's confused point of view but never from Flower's.

"Is that why when I wasn't in control of my body and hurt you, Why Vince didn't attack Mr. Afton?" Spring asked, and Flower nodded

"Yes, but you can't let him know I told you this.. I just don't want this to happen again..." Flower stopped, her eyes narrowed and her wings flared out behind her, it looked to the animatronics, like a shadow. It was the pitch black dog and Spring saw it, and he knew, it knew he did. The dog's pitch black coat, looked to be matted with something, but soon the dog's shape shifted and changed until it was a man. The man had chestnut hair with red ends, his eyes were red in color, he wore a red shirt and light blue shorts. He stepped in to the room,

"Hello Star, my dear daughter." He said, Flower's wings started to tremble in anger and fear.

"Why are you here?" She growled at him, he looked to Vince

"I'm here for the unstable one" He said calmly

"Never!" She snapped back at him

"Don't make us fight daughter.." He growled, Spring saw Flower's expression it was almost a mix of pity and hatred.

"I'm not your Daughter. You killed our whole family! You wanted me to die, And when I finally did, You weren't satisfied!" Flower had tears streaming down her face not in sadness, but in anger. The man unfurled his large wings and swatted Flower aside, he put his forearm against her throat. She used the wall and kicked him off, she knew that she couldn't risk her friends and family. "Kaynine I know your in there and you can hear me don't let him do this, Make your choice." The man's eyes changed colors, from red to blue. And a new voice spoke

"I choose the unthinkable" Spring watched in confusion, as Flower seemed to give up, her wings sagged and so did her shoulders. Kaynine charged her, but in one quick movement she released her dagger and hit his wings. They fell to the ground before burning up, she placed her hand on the momentarily confused Kaynine. There was a cracking noise, and a bright light, blinding the animatronics momentarily. When they regained their vision, Flower was holding what looked to be glass shards. The man was ageing and quickly, he looked at her and hissed

"Your one of my creations, You serve me, You don't have control. They will come for you, they will kill you. Mark my words girl, One day you will turn on those you care for." And with that he denigrated into a pile of ash, Flower looked frightened, scared and hurt. She fell to the ground, she looked at the door and muttered something. A dog came but it was completely mechanical, it carried with it a small box, as it reached Flower, she put the shards in it. The dog ran back, Flower took a shallow breath,

"You guys alright?" All three animatronics nodded, but Spring spoke up

"Why'd he call you Star?" Flower looked down

"Star told you about her handler I'm sure.. Mary Ann Flower... that was my mom...She named me after her animatronic.. before she killed herself... My dad was a half blood.. part Angel part Mortal... they had 6 other children.. before I was born my dad was possessed by a demon... Creating me.. she killed herself to protect me from my dad... he only knew of me.. not my twin.. he found out and took me to the house he lived in...They did dog fighting.. I never went in the house... he abused me and wanted the dog's to finish me off... I had met Will at school.. he knew nothing about my life at home... the only place I was safe was staying with my uncle at night with Star..." Flower cradled her knees to her chest, as if something would happen if she kept talking. Mangle went to Flower and gave her a hug, Mangle didn't feel the cold air around Flower. Instead it was warm and she was more solid, Mangle was fine in till Flower said something else.

"He killed them all except one... I created the first.." Flower said, she looked absent minded, staring off in to the distance. She said nothing as though completely shut down, Silver had also begun to act differently as well. He'd at points say things like "I didn't want to.." or "I'm sorry I hurt you..." As Star and Silver grew closer the further Flower seemed to drift from the world. She refused to sleep, and talk, she seemed to decline as things seemed to get better. Spring had begun to worry, Mangle and Star too, but couldn't show it as much. One day Spring found Flower drawing, it was designs for an mechanical dog. Vince had finally started to talk, but had issues with other parts of his body. One day he could talk, but his hands weren't working, or like wise the other. Flower seemed to be more of a ghost really, than human.

"Flower you said you created the first.. the first of what?" Flower looked down

"Using children's souls in robots, the poodles, Copper, Gold, and T.Star And Puddle are my siblings that where murdered.." Spring was shocked, two of the names he'd never heard before.

\--2 Days later--

Each day she did not sleep she only got sicker, but she had hid the truth from her friends and family. She had been unstable for most of her life, she couldn't control it either. Her dreams were haunted by images of her killing them all, at the last time she had slept she had summoned her dagger and moved from her original spot. She feared their deaths, she couldn't watch them happen again. She got sicker and sicker, she would have images flash through her head. She coughed again, her coughing had brought up the black liquid from inside her. She grew so sick, that even if she tried to sleep her coughing would wake her up.

Vince was determined to see Flower, she had avoided everyone since the encounter with her father. He could sense that she was unwell, but being unwell and unstable was far worse. Tonight he would find her, or well he hoped so. He kept sketching what he saw, it was the place Flower hid herself unknowing that he could track her. By the time the sketch was finished, it was time to make his move. He snuck past Spring and Golden, who always watched his room. The next challenge was Mangle, who slept on the ceiling above Spring. He made his way to the room, and poked his head inside. Flower was on the ground, the black liquid was dripping out of her eyes and mouth. Vince was careful about how she would react to him there. He knew whatever had made her so unstable, ment the demon was powerful. He felt bad for his friend, he knew what it was like to have a part of a demon in him, he couldn't imagine whatever she had. She started coughing again and more black liquid came up.

"Flower?" She looked at him very confused

"Vince, what are you doing here?" her voice was harsh and raspy due to the coughing

"I wanted to see you of course!" He said proudly, but then a worried expression crossed his face, "You really need to sleep you could die.." Flower shook her head, then looked at the ground.

"I don't want t- , I just can't..." Flower looked distant, "I can lose them again!"

"But Flower, I don't want to lose you, your my only friend, I mean sure Spring's fine...but sometimes I feel I get in the way, you know?" Vince replied, Flower nodded. So Vince decided to ask her a question, "Something besides there must be something keeps you from sleeping what is it?"

"Nigh-Nightmares, terrible things, it's strange because I don't normally dream..." Flower admitted, shaking her head, but Vince had an idea.

"Can you show me? I just want to help..." She considered it for a moment, before nodding. She placed her hand on his shoulder, they where in her memories, it felt as if though he'd just simply had fallen asleep. He watched as the scene around them changed. They were in a strange room, but all the robots were in pieces, some he recognized but others he didn't. There was blood everywhere, Flower seemed to be standing in the middle of it all, coated in blood holding weapons that were black in color. Behind her stood a man in a red cloak, he laughed

"Your so called family can't stop us!"

They were pulled from the memory as it ended, Vince was shocked _No wonder she hasn't slept, that dream terrifies her!_ The other part of Vince wanted to see just how this demon would react to him, _Demons are not allowed to kill their own._ That voice echoed in his head, and made him think. But before he could get the words out of his mouth, Flower started shaking uncontrollably. She coughed more of the black liquid out, before falling to the ground. Vince went over to her, her eyes snapped open they were black with two ringed irises. She hissed at him, but stopped and regarded him closely. She spoke, but it sounded like a million voices not just one.

"Your like us.." She said, Vince felt the other side of him talk through him.

"Why are you not in a reincarnation? Your in a natural, specifically an impure." The other side asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"Test, multiple in one, perhaps to destroy this one. We don't know.. We are as unsure as our host..." Vince could feel the other side awaken as he lost control, anger overwhelmed him, _It wasn't fair they didn't want this and nor did I!_ It screamed in his head.

 _"Good lord, calm down"_ Vince yelled in to his mindscape, another figure walked to him. It seemed broken, cracks in its skin and clothing, it was a part of William. But it had one purple eye and one black one.

" _It was unfair! None of us wanted this! We where forced by the Brother who wears red. He forced them to be stitched together like a doll! I will not stand by their rules, I can not change what I am or who I am, or my purpose. But I will not follow the rules he makes up!"_ It shouted back at him. Flower looked at him with a cocked head.

"If you won't follow their rules, they will kill you.. The words you speak of seemed to be true..." Flower's eyes narrowed, "You talk to the host, which means you showed your self to him... Why would you do that we are all broken, and so are you.. a New demon took your place, The Brother's second in command... calls himself Afton... Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

"I showed my self to the host, only because I am falling apart, my pieces won't hold together for much longer, but if I break he will fall down the same as the one in him.." He replied

"Our seems are breaking open... if we fall apart our host will start to overload.. everyone in the proximity to us all will be vaporized... we will all die...And the only thing that can possibly save us... is you know..." Vince could feel it's shock overwhelm him in the mindscape.

"Combining? We can't do that, in your state even as a demon, could be fragile, and easily broken..." Vince could feel some sort of fear coming from it.

"The host understands, she has agreed on her own terms, for once a direct decent of the Brother in Blue has agreed to help us.. Maybe you should talk to yours about the same issue" Flower smiled, and Vince's body laughed

"I don't know if he will help me.. I can not get rid of my purpose.. but on the other hand we are dead...((sigh)) fine you are correct... I will try but for now let us sleep..." Vince felt extremely tired, as he laid down and fell asleep.

The being came to him in the mindscape, Vince shrugged as he entered.

 _"You heard didn't you?"_ Vince nodded, it sighed _"Then you know what would happen if we don't?"_ Vince sighed,

 _"I do, but can I ask a question before I forget..What was that Flower was Coughing up, and why does it happen to me when you take over?"_ It gestured to the cracks in its mental form

 _"What do you think it is? Demons if you didn't know bleed to!"_ Vince felt sick it was a demon's blood, **_Eww_**.

 _"It tastes terrible, by the way. It tastes like a mixture of oil and ink."_ Vince said, It laughed

 _"I know you call me 'it' but my name's William if you don't mind..."_ Will replied, Vince was even more confused

 _"Wait, your the real William Afton?"_ Will nods

 _"I did shatter my self, accidentally combining with a piece of demon with myself. I tried for a split second to warn Spring Bonnie about Afton but he didn't listen."_ Vince remembered zoning out, and Spring's confused look when he 'came back'.

 _"Why couldn't Spring control_ _himself? I mean Afton was there... And Spring was moving like he was possessed.."_ Vince asked, Will thought about it for a second. Will reminded Vince of a cracked and chipped porcelain doll, it kinda creeper him out.

 _"I have a hunch it's a virus in Spring's system, mostly likely in all the robots I had built. Afton most likely created it, to control the animatronics.."_ Will looks to Vince before shuffling uncomfortably. _"Its most likely on a flash drive in the saferoom... If we can find it, we can make an antidote"_ Vince nodded, _"If it's not there, I would check with Star-"_ Will was cut off when he froze, he fell to his hand and knees. His eyes started to leak demon blood, as he shook pieces fell off him. He screamed _Get out of my head!_ a new voice came out his mouth.

 ** _"I don't think so William... You put this curse on your self..You broke your self. You couldn't protect her or him. "_** Will was seeming to break down, he screeched

 _"Shh-uutt Uu-pp!"_ Will was now falling apart even faster, Vince wanted to help, So he did the only thing he could think of.

 _"Will how do we combine?"_ Will was shaking even more, It affected the way he spoke.

 _"Ww-ee pic-pick our bb-esstt Memory, if it wworrks theenn"_ Vince nodded be picked the memory, of when he first met Flower, in his hand appeared a piece of what looked to be glass. Will had done the same thing but his memory was of when he met Vince's mother. Vince walked to the shaking Will, the two pieces of glass combined in to the shape of a heart. Will stopped shaking, an purple string seemed to hold the broken soul together. Will looked to Vince, Vince saw that Will still had demon blood dripping out of his eyes.

 _"Did it work?"_

Will started laughing _"What do you think? We need to get up, your friends are in danger."_ Vince looked worried

 _"What do you mean?"_ Will shook his head

 _"Not now, but just wake up."_

Vince woke up, with a start. He looked around, he saw Flower asleep on the floor, she looked peaceful, and calm. He smiled, then got up and ran out of the room. He ran into Spring, Spring seemed to perk up, his ears lifted up.

"Your okay!" Spring grabbed the 'ghost' and hugged him.

"Yes I am, Why where you worried?" Spring dropped him, and ruffled Vince's hair. "But we won't if we don't get to the saferoom. I've figured out what made Afton control you." Spring looked at him unsure, before nodding.

"What was it?"

"A virus, built in to you, Fredbear, and Golden's robotics. William might not have noticed Afton had done something to your system. A copy of the virus is in a flash drive that is somewhere in the saferoom, we need it to reverse the virus." Spring looked at Vince in some sort of fear, maybe confusion. Suddenly their was a cough behind them, they turned around it was Flower.

"And in the mean time I can do the same thing to Spring as I did to Golden." Vince. nodded, But Spring's eyes widened.

"How?" Spring asked

"Simple we remove your soul to a temporary body, until we find the drive" Spring seemed to glare at Vince as Flower lead him away. Will picked one of his pieces off the mindscape ground, it started to glow in his hands.

 _"Find it"_ The piece flew out of Vince, surprising him. It soon disappeared, once it left the hall.


	11. Isabella

\--With Spring--

Flower lead him in to a back room, this one had a table in the middle, a sewing basket was on the end of the table.

"Stay here." Flower left to go get something, Spring looked around the room. His eyes landed on two dolls, they where that of Fredbear and him. When Flower returned, she saw what he was looking at. "He might be still alive, you know."

"What do you mean?" Spring said as he had a look of shock on his face. Flower looked at him seriously

"The dolls only disappear when the one who they are molded after is dead." She clapped her hands. "Now please remember this is only temporary" She powered him off, before moving his soul from his body, to a small doll that was created to look like Spring. Golden appeared in the room with a soft poof. "Watch him, explain the rules, keep him out of trouble, Call me if you need anything." Flower disappeared, only to reappear in the saferoom, Scaring the crap outta Vince.

"Good God, Flower do you have to do that?" Vince now looked at her seriously, "Is he alright?"

"Yes he's fine, Golden's watching him" She laughed, "Its not my first time doing this, Vince"

"Haha, Yeah I forgot about that... I forgot to say thanks for the picture.." Vince replied awkwardly, Flower nodded.

"There's No need to." Suddenly the piece that William had sent out, came back, and disappeared back into Vince. "Let me guess you didn't find it?"

"Okay, now how the hell did she know that...I'm scared now..." William whispered

"It's only because I know where he hid it so Will couldn't find it... he divided it in to 2 parts one is up on the surface, the other is... sixty feet... below... it." ((Flower))

"Where is the one on the surface?" ((Vince))

"I...Uh...Hid one part with LuLu...The other 2 are in the poodles..." ((Flower))

"Who's LuLu? And where did she hid it?" ((Vince))

"It's... hard to explain..." Flower thought for a second, "Think of her as... more or less... as my mom..."

"So she's human?" ((Vince))

"No...Maybe in a previous life but not anymore..." Flower laughed nervously, She pointed to Vince's sketch book, "You drew her without even realizing it..." He picked it up and opened it to the dog, and showed it to Flower.

"She's a dog?!?" Flower nodded, as a cat seemed to shimmer up from around her feet.

"Millie, take Bella, and Sasha to find LuLu." The cat nodded and walked away, right though a wall, then was followed by two more cats.

"Uhhh...Cats?...To find a Dog?.." Flower started laughing at his statement

"Vince, their dead they can't hurt each other."

"Oh..." Suddenly Will's voice spoke though Vince, "What are you not telling us about the one below? Please just answer Star." Flower looked down to the ground, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Will...Afton has done more terrible things... besides what happened to you and me... He made animatronics that where designed to kidnap his own children... He forced their souls in to the animatronics...And left them down there to rot...He forced me to watch... as the first one failed to kidnap the child...instead killed her..." Vince and Will were shocked, they both felt terrible, for the children and for Flower. She had tears streaming down her face, she looked scarred for life or afterlife in their case. "He has one called Funtime Freddy and his puppet Bawn-Bon, two separate souls. Funtime Freddy's had his right hand cut off... Bawn-Bon's had his bottom half cut off... Will, he has done such terrible things... He caused the bite of '73 and the bite that Mangle did..."

Vince remembered the bite of '73 he was only 9 at the time. The bullies lifted the kid up in to Fredbear's mouth, and it closed on top of his head. Everyone was screaming but Vince was staring at the two animatronics on stage. Spring Bonnie had dropped his banjo, and was crying, and so was Fredbear. Fredbear had this confused look on his face, as the curtains closed on the two of them. Vince had gotten curious and got near the curtain, there was a sound as the two robots hugged for the very last time. He saw his parents wheeling Fredbear out, never to be seen again. Fredbear was replaced by Golden Freddy, but it didn't last long, Only long enough for Vince and ((Mr. Lock)) His father to build a whole new line of animatronics. By the 80's the new line was brought out and Vince was a paid employee of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Flower and Vince shared this moment of memories together, before a half and half German Shepherd came though the wall in its mouth was a flower. But it wasn't any ordinary flower, it's colors where that of the sun. The dog dropped it in to Flower's lap. Flower picked it up and reached in to the center of it, she pulled out what looked to be a piece of circuitry.

\--With Spring--

Spring woke up and looked around him, every thing was much bigger than he remembered. Golden was beside him, Spring was still taller than him but now only a inch rather than a foot. He looked him self over he felt the same, but only smaller, and he looked like a doll.

"So...This is how you feel?" Spring asked, Golden nods

"Yep, welcome to the life of a doll, well temporarily." Golden replied, "Okay so Flower told me to tell you the rules, so.. rule number one: You got to be careful, your no longer an animatronic, so you can get hurt easily." Spring nods, "Rule number two: You might be small but your still powerful, you have the same abilities as when you where an animatronic. Rule three: Do not touch the puppet with the cracked mask, it the same size as us so it's not hard to find. Other than that you must stay out of trouble."

"Trouble? Me? Come on!" Spring said, but Golden looked at him seriously.

"Well I know you better than that. Would you like to see Mangle?" Golden asked, Spring nodded, "Well hold on to me." Spring put his plush hand on Golden, together they teleported to Mangle's room. She was laying on floor, her head picked up when she heard the two of them come in. Mangle looked at Golden, then to Spring with wide eyes.

"Your not dead are you?" She asked Spring, and Petey hopped over to the two plush animatronics and nuzzled them both.

"No, I'm assuming that Flower and Vince did this to make sure of something I just don't know what yet." Spring replied, and Golden nodded, Petey lightly pushed Spring towards Mangle. "What are you doing?" Petey replied with clicks and whistled, but Spring did not understand the bird. Petey pushed Spring near the side Mangle's of head. Even Mangle didn't understand what Petey was doing, she looked on in confusion. When Petey stopped, Spring was right by Mangle's face. The bird brought his wing to his mouth, that's when Spring heard it. A police radio in the static of Mangle's broken radio, there was voices talking about Love's Dinner. Mangle heard it to and fell silent, this is what the voices said,

"I swear this dinner is cursed, ahhh what the hell. Shoot it, I mean them! ((Gunshots)) their still alive!" A man came over the radio, it was a voice the three of knew, Kaynine.

"You will forget what you saw here...Good."

"10-4 We're done here."

The radio stopped after that, the three of them Where shocked. But then more voices came over.

"Uncle, he's after us! What do we do?" a boy asked

"What?!? Go hide I'll try to stop him!" a man spoke, then there was a sound of a door being kicked open. "Kaynine stop it, wait Will what are you doing here? Ah-" The man was cut off as a bunch of snaps came on, Spring knew what it was he felt dizzy.

"You thought you could stop us!" Kaynine spoke "Afton take care of the children let none escape. While I get ready for the ritual." There was a moment of pause and then the screams of the children, then there was a voice that anyone could recognized.

"Will what are you doing here? Stop it what are you doing?! Leave them alone!" It was Flower, then the radio fell silent. Spring looked to the bird,

"You knew?" Petey bobbed his head, Mangle looked at the bird.

"I did.." Petey replied with uncertainty, All the animatronics looked shocked.

"You speak?" Mangle asked, Petey looked unfazed.

"I'm a parrot what do you think?" Petey replied climbing back up on to Mangle. "You may have been human at one point, but I'm not...Well actually I don't know.."

Spring was shocked, he wasn't a human he was an animatronic. "I'm not human...We're robots." Petey gave him a skeptical look

"Yet you have souls and emotions. Robots don't have that. You feel pain, robots don't." All three animatronics thought about it for a moment, before nodding. Then Petey when silent, and flew to the rafters, looking down upon the robots.

"Uhh...That was weird..Well I'm tempted to call Spring, Plushtrap anyone else?" Golden said, smiling, as Mangle nodded.

"Don't you dare!" Spring yelled at him. Suddenly a note was slid under the door, Spring picked it up. It was from a Harry Lock, Spring recognized the name as Henry Lock's son. It was attached to a file, an employee's file with a stamp on it in red **Missing**. Spring opened it up, inside where a few pictures of Vince. But one word in the file caught Spring's eye, _Adopted_ , he looked at the top of the folder where Vince's name was. **_Vince William Lock_** was there, he read though it. There was a picture of a younger Vince, he was smiling, he had the yellow ribbon in his hair, he looked to be talking to someone. The ground in the photo was grassy, but there was in imprint on the ground next to him. There was a caption: _Vince playing with his imaginary friend, Flower._

There was a small sticky note on the photo: _We knew as soon as we met him, he was Will's son. But as adopted parents we couldn't tell him. He always had him imaginary friend with him until he was, nine years old. It was December and there was a snow storm, it was 2 hours before we found him. He was covered in blood, and a dog was wrapped around him. We were afraid, until we realised that the dog was dead, she had kept him alive in a small torn up doghouse. He was so cold that my wife was worried that he was dead, but he was acting fine, like a normal child. He had a a lot of anger issues, he'd lash out when you least expected it. So he'd stay to him self, to protect the rest of us from him. ~ Henry Lock_

Mangle was looking over Spring's shoulder than turned to the note. She read it aloud, _Dear who ever you are,_ _I was wondering if you had seen my adopted brother. He's quite hard to miss, with his hair and all. He went missing after we had found a few of their robots torn up. I most likely feel he is dead, all we had found was a bleeding suit. But we were unable to see if it was him, due to not knowing how it worked, and Due to the unfortunate passing of my Father Henry Lock. I know he must have gotten upset about our dad's passing, but destroying the things he had built with our father was not him. If you do know if he is alive, do tell him that I now have two children of my own. Fred Lock and Bonie Lock, named after our Father and Mr. William Afton's inventions._ _Thank you,_ _Harry Lock_ Spring fell silent, he was the one who had killed Vince. Mangle kept looking at the note, then at the folder. Golden looked at the documents, he went though the pictures, he pulled one out and showed it to Spring. It was Spring and Fredbear on stage near the corner of the stage was a man, with a smiling boy on his shoulders. The man was Henry Lock, and the boy was Vince. _So Vince can smile.._ Spring thought to himself. Mangle looked at the photo, and then looked at Spring.

"So this is what you looked like?" Spring nodded, Mangle smiled at him. "You know at any of the times you preformed, you should call it the Golden Days." Golden snickered, while Spring laughed and so did Mangle.

Petey flew down from the rafters, with a note in his beak. It said, _Good news we got the first part of the virus. Flower is going to get the second part, she won't let me come. Either way have any of you seen Star?_

\--With Star and Isabella--

Star awoke to see Isabella in her face, the animatronic had been broken down since the last she had saw her. Isabella was angry, she spat in Star's face.

"I was torn apart...And used for spare. But I remember you. You were there and you did Nothing  You could have helped me, But You Didn't. So here you are, now it's time for you to feel what I felt!" Isabella wrapped her spiked and only hand around Star's arm, and ripped it off. Star shrieked in pain, but Isabella wasn't done yet. She got a hold of one of Star's ears, and pulled that off too. Star tried to fight her off, but after the attack of the Poodles, her servers weren't responding right. All she could do was yell in hopes of someone hearing her. Isabella saw the Gaping hole in Star's chest and started pulling out bits of Star's endoskeleton. Star's eyes started to tear up, in pain, _I have to protect her_ that phrase kept repeating in her mind. Isabella looked up and saw Star's face, she reached out and grabbed Star's left eye, the spikes cut up Star's costume. Isabella yanked it out, and took it in to her hand and crushed it. Star gave another frightened yelp, but Isabella seized he lower jaw and pulled it off. Isabella's hand was now covered in Star's blood/oil. She gave Star another look, before sprinting off down the hall.

\--With Spring, Mangle, and Golden--

The shriek had startled the three animatronics, Spring opened the door and ran out. Golden and Mangle followed him, he followed the echo of the cry. What he saw stopped him in his tracks, Star was torn up bits and pieces where missing. She looked at him, in time for him to see the lights in her eyes go out. Mangle and Golden arrived, to see Star, Mangle gasped.

"We need to get Silver!" Spring yelled, Petey flew off, to find Silver.


	12. Puddle and TStar

Petey flew all the way to Silver, he started pecking the cowboy to get his attention. Silver looked to the bird in confusion, Petey squawked,

"Star...Damaged... Send...Help...to follow me" Silver looked wide eyed at the bird, he pointed to Copper.

"You come with me." Copper nodded, Silver got on his back. Petey lead the way to Star, when they got there the cowboy quickly got off, almost squishing the plush Spring beneath him. Mangle scooped Spring and Golden up, to keep them from being trampled. Silver bent down near Star and examined her, he spoke up

"She's back for us all of us..." He said to Copper, who backed up a bit hooves clattering on the tile floor. "She's come back to kill the Love's Dinner Crew.. Thank god Flower is else where...She'd be next.." Silver picked up Star and set her down in Copper's saddle. He picked up her arm and ear, but left the twisted pieces of metal. He walked away in the same pace as Copper, with Star's body leaning against him. Mangle finally set down Spring and Golden, Spring went to the pieces of metal. A few bits had color on them, the remains of her eye, he shivered. Vince appeared around the corner, he looked down at Spring and shook his head.

"Me and Silver are going to try and fix her, but she won't wake back up until Flower comes back." Vince almost looked sad, as he slowly walked across the floor back towards the saferoom. Spring wanted to cry, the purple cat had become one of his close friends. But something caught his eye, an apron, with the words _Welcome to Love's Family Daycare_. He walked over to it, Mangle picked it up it was covered in dried blood and oil.

"Should we tell him?" Spring shook his head,

"I have a feeling they already know." Spring replied, Spring knew who did it, _Isabella the Daycare Cat_.

\--Week later--

Flower had finally returned, but with more than expected. 9 More animatronics to be precise, Funtime Foxy ((Fixy)), Funtime Freddy and Bawn-Bon ((Fin and Bawn)), Baby, Ballora, Bidibad, The minireenas ((Lucy, Lauren, Lyra)), and Lolbit. They kept calling her mom, for some strange reason, Flower explained that the oldest kid in the group was 5. Spring snickered when they did, but soon they would find him and open their face plates. Which scared the crap out of him, Flower often left the older animatronics to babysit the younger ones. Silver enjoyed them along with Mangle, Spring and Golden were just..Well let's just say some times annoyed. Vince and Flower were still working on the anti-virus, so Spring can have his body back. While Star had never been reactivated, and sat motionless on a table, her arm, ear and jaw had been fixed. Flower one day brought another temporary plush to keep Star stable. When Spring realized that it was Star, he felt bad but was happy to hear the older animatronic's voice again.

"Can't you just fix me?" Star asked Flower

"Do you think I like doing this? I only use the dolls in emergency occasions! I hate, removing souls from their bodies if I had a choice I wouldn't do it!" Flower replied, she was upset not at Star, but at their failure at trying to fight the virus. Star looked down, "Star I'm sorry it's just... I'm done with Afton, now with less people to fight him I'm getting frustrated... I'm sorry I snapped at you.." Spring walked out from where he was at,

"Does that mean you haven't found a cure?" Spring asked, Flower nodded, "What about Vince is he okay?" Flower smiled

"We take shifts, either I do it during the day, and he does it during the night or vice a versea. Will's helping out though too, as unstable as he is I would trust him with my life." Spring saw her wings and noticed that all the flight feathers where gone, she had been clipped. Her large white wings were almost completely useless, as Spring felt. She noticed the note and file, "You saw?" Spring nodded,

"Imaginary? Really?" Flower smiled, and nodded,

"What else do you call a being only one person can see?" Flower grinned, and Spring laughed, "Other than that to the Locks that was all I was a pigment of Vince's mind. Or at least they thought so."

"What was William like?" Spring asked, Flower thought hard about it for a minute.

"If you think about it hard enough you find the answer inside you." Spring thought Flower was just being cryptic, but he looked to Star who nodded.

"I'm assuming that Star will be staying with me and Golden?" Flower nodded and looked to the cat plush and moved Star back in front of her.

"Well shift change for me, Vince will be out in a minute." Flower got up and walked away, Spring peeked around the corner and saw Flower talking to Vince. Flower walked into the room Vince had just left, Vince was walking towards the saferoom. His night guard uniform seemed to glow in the darkness, Vince was acting a little sluggish. Spring left Star with Golden, and he followed the teenager. Vince walked right though the saferoom, he went past the Parts and service room. He stopped at an exit, he opened the door, the moon was full and there was a breeze blowing. Vince shut the door and continued walking, he passed right by the toys, Marionette wasn't out so he was fine. There was a man communicating with another man, Vince eyed him wearily. After the other man had left the restaurant, Vince waved to the man that had stayed behind. Surprisingly the man waved back, the two of them walked to an office.

"Vince, Where have you been?" The man asked

"Uhh...Dead.. Why?" Vince replied

"Where is your body?"

"Doesn't matter.. Besides Harry, this place has enough history to get it shut down, we keep this in between us alright?" ((Vince))

"You care about it don't you?"((Harry))

"I care for the robots, they have their own lives too." ((Vince))

"So I have heard.." Vince looked at Harry in shock

"Who told you?" ((Vince)) Harry shrugged

"I don't know... Only after I had heard it, did our father's actions make sense to me." ((Harry))

"Agreed but you must make your own rules for your own robots, but I must ask of you for extra scrap metal. I would like to repair one of your own, if you don't mind." ((Vince))

"And how do you expect to fix a robot that is mangled? Because that's why we call her Mangle, there's not much you can do. Plus your dead how do you expect to fix her?" ((Harry)) Vince went to Harry's desk and picked up a pen, and handed it to him.

"Try me." ((Vince)) Harry nodded,

"Okay point proven, I will get some metal and paint for you." ((Harry))

"Thanks...Brother." ((Vince))

"No problem."((Harry))

"But before you go did father leave anything of William Afton's behind? If so can you bring it in?" ((Vince))

"Of course I will." ((Harry))

Harry opened the door and the two of them left the office. Spring went unnoticed back to where Vince was heading, Vince sighed,

"Spring I know your there, you might as well come out." Spring came out from behind the corner, Vince picked him up and set Spring on his shoulder. Vince had never looked so exhausted, in the entire time Spring had known him. Vince's eyes seemed to glitch out turning into a bright . purple, Spring almost jumped off Vince's shoulder. When Vince spoke this time it was the same voice as the one who had spoke before Mr Afton came.

"I wouldn't worry he's fine, just taking a 'rest'." He spoke, Spring remembered that he would take a break and Vince would take over control over his body.

"So your not going to attack me?" Spring asked, Vince shook his head

"Now Why would I do that?" The voice spoke, Spring felt that he should have recognized the voice, then it came to him.

"Mr Afton?" Spring wanted to know if he was close, if this was his creator, Vince shook his head.

"No, maybe at a point but not now.. But if you don't mind you can call me William or Will which ever you want." Will spoke, as if his mind where made up. He walked back in to a random room, but went thought a recently dug hole in the wall. He walked in, inside was a stage in a western style backdrop. Spring was curious where they where.

"Where are we?" Spring looked around as he said this, Will sighed.

"The rest of Love's Dinner, Cowboy's Cavern, but I'm looking for two things in particular." Will was heading towards a sealed up door, he picked up an axe from the emergency box, he swung it right in to the wall. The wall came crumbling down, there was a door behind it, but the door was locked. Will ran full force into it, breaking it down. Inside the room was two animatronics who looked up at Will. There was a poodle on two legs in a dress, she got up first, she left the room. She reminded Spring of Mangle, she was made of blue, pink, and white pieces. The other left the room, she looked more like Star, but she had pink cheeks like the toys. The cat glared at Will and Spring.

"You might have freed us, but we won't forgive you for that night." The cat hissed at Will.

"Well it's good to see you too. You haven't changed a bit, you still act like an 12 year old." The cat hissed at him and the poodle growled,

"What do you want from us? You wouldn't have freed the only two who remember what you did. Unless you needed us.." The poodle growled, Will took Spring off his shoulder and set him down on the stage. The two animatronics watched in curiosity, as Will stepped back with his hands up.

"Your right, I wouldn't have unless I needed you. Isabella is back, and our side is dropping like flies. Star was the most recent attack, she's stuck as a doll for the time being. Flower needs help, now you'll not help me, but what about her she needs protection."

"You speak of our sister as if she is still alive which she isn't thanks to you! And now we aren't too!" The animatronics spat at William, he shrugged

"And if I told you it was your father's fault? That I never wanted to hurt anyone? Do you think I wanted to hurt my only friend?" He spoke and the two of them exchanged looks, Will was starting to shake possibly in fear of the two animatronics. "I would have never done what I have done if it wasn't for your father, look alright I'm sorry. I want to forget the past, but that's all that's left of me. I was reincarnated it to my own son after I shattered myself. He's here too of course and I don't want any of this on him, honestly I wish he could never find out." The animatronics talked to each other, for a split second.

"Fine we forgive you, as for your friend there, I'm Toy Star. And this is Puddle." The cat gestured to herself then the poodle. Spring nodded, remembering that Flower had mentioned them before. William picked Spring back up, putting him back up on his shoulder.

"Do you think Mangle would mind if they stayed with her?" William asked Spring, Spring shook his head.

"I don't think so, if they act like kids, she'll love them." Spring replied, as Will lead T.Star and Puddle too Mangle's room, Will knocked on the door. Mangle opened it,

"Can you watch these two till I can talk to Flower?" Will asked, Mangle peered around him looking at the two animatronics behind him. They were seemingly distracted by everything, Mangle nodded. "Puddle, T.Star you will stay with Mangle okay?" The animatronics looked to Mangle before following her in to her room. Will took Spring back with him to the saferoom, he slid down the wall, and fell asleep. Spring crawled down him careful not to wake him, he sat down on the floor beside Will/Vince. Spring soon got tired too and fell asleep right next to Vince and Will.


	13. Cure

\--In Spring's Dream--

The man walked up to the two animatronics, Spring looked beside him, a golden bear was there. But it wasn't Golden but Fredbear, the man rubbed Spring's head.

"Another good show today boys!" The man said, he had dark purple hair with light purple ends, and bright purple eyes. It was William Afton, suddenly Fredbear spoke up.

"Is it the real one?" Fred asked, Will nodded

"Correct! Spring how about you?" Will smiled at the golden rabbit

"Good day to you too!" Spring replied, then a woman walked in she had black hair, and gray eyes. "Hello Sarah!" Spring waved to the woman, who waved back. Will smiled at her, she sprinted into his arms, and the two animatronics laughed. Will looked at the animatronics, Sarah who was still in his arms looked at them as well.

"What are you laughing about?" Will asked, Fred answered first

"You two. Your so cute!" Fred replied, his systems made a higher pitched squeak. Will smiled at him, before nodding and looking back at Sarah. Spring elbowed his brother,

"That's Why they are engaged!" Will and Sarah started laughing, which made the animatronics laugh with them.

\--End of Spring's Dream--

Spring woke up, he looked beside him Vince was still there. Spring got up and dusted himself off, he went to Mangle's room. Mangle was there talking to Puddle, Mangle looked over to Spring.

"Hey, Spring!" She called, and waved to him, leaving Puddle confused. T.Star got up from the floor, and looked around, she looked to Puddle who shrugged. Spring watched as Puddle and T.Star, started discussing something. Mangle watched the two animatronics carefully, before descending the wall to the floor. "Why did Vince bring them? I mean I understand their from Love's Dinner but seriously?" She looked confused, then at Spring who shook his head.

"It wasn't Vince, it was Will." Spring corrected her, Mangle looked at him confused. "My creator.."

"Oh..hmm..Never heard of him before.." She replied, shaking her head, she placed her head down on the floor. Petey came down from the rafters and Puddle and T.Star stopped talking when they saw the bird.

"Is that Petey?" Puddle asked, Mangle nodded but Puddle didn't see her. T.Star nodded, Puddle looked back at Mangle, "I wonder if this means the dogs or the cats are here.."

"Dogs?" Mangle asked, "Cats?" But again she was ignored by the two animatronics.

"I would assume so..But how it was long ago?" T.Star replied in a strange flat tone, Spring remembered Vince's sketch book.

Speaking of Vince, the purple haired teenager walked past the cracked open door. He came back a moment later, he was carrying a large box. He set it down near the door, and left again only to bring a smaller box. He opened the door and stopped when he saw Puddle and T.Star, he looked to Spring.

"Uhh...More?" Spring nodded, and T.Star and Puddle regarded Vince carefully. Mangle looked to Vince,

"Watch ya got?" She said trying to distract him from Puddle and T.Star, he pushed the largest box into the room.

"Better materials to remake you." He said as he opened the box, pulling out bits of metal, plastic and some soft material, and pink paint. Mangle picked Spring up and put him on her head, as she peered into the box. Vince was right, there was spare parts,and some other things.

"What's in the other box?" Mangle asked, Vince opened it up. He took out a photo, it was of the Golden brothers ((By Golden brothers I mean Fredbear and Spring)) and Will. They all had ridiculous looks on their faces, the brothers where on the stage and Will was below them. Mangle laughed and so did Spring, Vince reached in to the box and pulled something out. His eyes widened in shock and surprise, he clasped it in his hand.

"I-I will be right back.." He walked out of the room, and sprinted down the hallway.

"I wonder what his deal was?" Spring asked himself.

\--Meanwhile with Flower--

Flower's shift wasn't even over yet when Vince burst though the door,

"Vince what the-" She stopped when she saw what he was holding, it was a piece of a necklace, worn down with passing time. "How did you get that?" Vince looked at her,

"Its yours isn't it?" Vince asked, pointing to the flower shaped charm hanging from it. Flower hesitantly nodded, "I have a feeling it could help us!" He went to the virus, which was a series of constantly changing, floating red numbers. He put the charm in to it, the numbers speed up but changed color, from red to blue.

"Vince you did it!" She took the charm and opened a panel on Spring's head, it transformed from a flower in to a key. She inserted the key in to Spring's access panel, she took the key out and clasped the chain around her neck. Spring's body stood up, Vince went to him, but Flower pulled him back. "Don't it's not him remember he's in a doll." Spring's ears snapped forward to where the duo was in the darkness. He advanced forward towards them, he swatted Vince aside, Vince hit the wall. Flower opened her wings, and clapped them around Spring's ears, he lifted his arms up and snapped them, before falling back to the ground. Vince stood up and dusted him self off, before going to Flower.

"What the Hell was that?" He demanded, before his eyes landed on her wings.

"One last kick at trying to kill us!" She replied, Vince started making a fuss about her wings. "There's no need for a fuss." She lightly pushed him away, "Let's get Spring back to his body." Vince nodded and lead the way to Mangle's room, to get Spring. He opened the door enough for her to see Puddle and T.Star, she backed up a bit.

"Hey Spring, We did it!" Vince called, Spring perked up, but then Puddle and T.Star stiffened. "Uhh...What's their problem?" Puddle stood up and helped T.Star up as well. Causing Flower to back a bit further away from the door, Puddle spoke,

"She might as well come in, admit it Star, your scared." Flower stiffened, but didn't walk in to the room.

"I know what your going to ask, none except you two remember." Her voice was shaking, "He broke them all, they remember nothing." Puddle growled and T.Star hissed

"Where is he then?"

"Free, he is free, free from the curse, free to live with his beloved, and his brother." Vince could see, Flower wanted to leave, but he was wondering about what they were talking about. Spring walked out of the room, he waved to Mangle and shut the door. Vince picked him up, and placed Spring on his shoulder.

"Come, Let's get you back in your own body." Spring looked to Flower who was walking slowly, her wings where bent in ways they shouldn't have been bent in. She smiled at him, as of _I'm okay don't worry about me_.

Spring was taken to the room that Vince and Flower had used for containing the virus. Flower nodded to the table,

"Put him down there." Vince did as she asked, and set Spring down on the table. "Spring close your eyes." Spring did as he was told as well, Flower held her hand over Spring. She lifted it up, she quickly glanced at Spring's body, and slid it quickly towards it. Out of the doll shot a blue orb, there was a brief moment of silence, before the whirrs and clicks of Spring's start up system could be heard. Flower let out a sigh, "He'll wake up in a minute or so, I'm going to work on Star." Flower left the room, Vince watched her he was worried for her. But nothing he could do could change her mind, he sat down next to Spring before noticing that something was looking at him. It was a golden dog clearly not working, it had black eyes, and a top hat and bowtie.

\-- With Flower--

Flower had to take the animatronic a part, bit by bit, she knew most of the work was to stay away from Puddle and T.Star. She didn't want to get close unknowing about how they would react. She kept looking behind her, she felt as if she was being watched. She heard a strange clicking noise, her head whipped around, right as something lunged out of the shadows. The Demonic part of her moved out of the way. Just in time to see something sharp go right where her head had been moments before. She looked in to the darkness, a face of pure white, with blue stains down its face looked back at her. _Marionette_ , the puppet looked at her and lunged again. Swiping her sharp hand across Flower's face, the girl stumbled back in surprise. The Marionette kicked the girl, and there was a loud snap as Marionette broke the girl's leg. Flower kicked out her other leg in attempt to knock Marion down, but missed. Marion dragged Flower up by the wings, Flower in turn spat blood at Marion. Marion hit her in the face, in hopes of knocking Flower out. But Flower who was used to this kind of treatment, started laughing. Marion swatted the girl across the face, causing long deep scratches across Flower's face, they started to bleed. Flower cried out in pain, before Marion dug her hand in to Flower's side. She coughed, before falling down, motionless, the Marionette picked up the girl and disappeared taking Flower with her.

\--Spring's Dreams--

Something was wrong, but neither animatronic could identify it. Will and Sarah where talking in a corner. Fred looked to Spring, both not quite understanding what was going on. They sat down on their stage, and started talking to each other. Fred caught sight of William's face, and nudged Spring who looked up. Will's eyes had black tears streaming from them, Sarah looked to the animatronics. Spring spoke up

"Will are you alright?" Will looked to Spring, before wiping his eyes.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry," Will replied, Sarah gave him a skeptical look, "I'm fine I promise."

Suddenly there was a loud scream, startling everyone. Will and Sarah ran towards where the scream had come from, the animatronics both froze. Will and Sarah came back shaking their heads, looking confused.

"Well nothing... but I'm sure... I heard.." Will shook his head, "Nothing"

\--End of dream--


	14. Confessions

Spring awoke with a start, he looked himself over. He found a note on the ground next to him, it was from Vince.

 _I'm in the reading room if you need me_.

Spring knew that the reading room was the room with manuals and blueprints. He wondered why Vince would be there, and about his dream. But of course he knew that he couldn't dream, so he assumed it was memories. He stood up and walked to the reading room, inside Vince was looking at blueprints and sketching something out. Vince waved to Spring, Spring entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Spring asked the teenager

"Working on how to remake your girlfriend." Vince said, looking over the sketch book

"She's not my girlfriend!" Spring said, embarrassed, to which Vince smiled. Spring looked at the drawing in the book, it looked like a version of Fixy, but no face plates. "What do you need the manuals for then?"

"Your design is different, you don't shut down. None of the hybrids do, you also can eat, if not all of you energy is restored over night. I want more or less to make her almost like you with out being a hybrid." Spring nodded, it made sense, he could stay up almost all night without needing to sleep. Vince twirled his pencil in his hand, thinking about something, before scribbling something down.

"Vince, have you seen Flower?" Spring asked, Vince shook his head

"Last I knew she was with Star. But Something doesn't feel right.." Vince replied nervously, all of a sudden frightened by something. He shut his sketch book, and got up to leave. Spring followed him, not knowing where Star's body was. Vince walked up to the door, he twisted the handle. Upon the metal bed in the center was Star, but she was in pieces, there was tools everywhere. But Vince wasn't looking at Star, but at something on the floor. It was a pool of something, but it wasn't oil. Star's body hadn't leaked any, so it wasn't hers. Vince picked up a blood matted white feather off the ground. "Something is definitely not right." Spring saw the dog again the one that was in Vince's sketch book. He pointed it out to Vince, who turned around in time to see it open its mouth as though in a scream, before disappearing. Vince was as scared as Spring, Vince had something on his face. Black liquid dripping from his eyes, Vince ran out of the room. Spring watched him go, watching where he was heading.

Vince ran all the way to the room Flower had locked herself in, he collapsed to the floor.

"Will what's going on?!" He cried out, scared

 _"I don't know!!"_ Will sounded frantic, Vince managed to pick himself up, and curled up more or less in a corner. He fell asleep, he went to the mindscape. Will was holding on to something that looked like glass, curiously Vince approached him.

"What is that?" Will looked at it curiously,

"I think it's a fragment.. maybe.." ((Will))

"Is it yours?" ((Vince))

"No, I'm shattered, not fragmented.." ((Will))

"How do we see what's in it?" Will lifted it up, and pushed it forwards. The whole mindscape faded behind them, changing in to a building they where on a stage. They where right behind Star, inside her they could see a child. Kaynine walked up to the stage, and Star made a hissing noise.

"Hello my dear, Mary, " he said, and Star hissed again

"I'm not your dear, your not my Kaynine! You hurt her, you hurt Luna and Sunny! You killed them then you killed Felix!" She spat at him, but then he started saying strange things. Vince saw Flower, She ran in and there was a loud cracking noise. She punched Kaynine right in the face, then she started to glow a blue aura, while Kaynine started to glow red. She was protecting something, Kaynine seemed to stop before smiling.

"You have failed" He spat at her, she hissed

"Leave Brother in Red, So commands the Brother in Blue!" It was more of a command, Then the memory ended but something was being traced into the mindscape.

 _You are the patron of the purple, the moon, the darkness_ _, The opposite of the sun_. _You and blue are the middle ground_ _By saying "I accept" you agree to fight_ _for what is right._

Vince knew what the middle ground was in robotics, not in life. Will looked lost in thought, Vince poked him, startling Will.

"What does it mean?" Vince asked, but Will shook his head.

"I don't know.." Will replied

"Does this have to do with the dog?" ((Vince))

"You mean Star?"((Will))

"No I mean the dog that I saw with Spring." ((Vince))

"Then she's in danger and wounded." Will replied with wide eyes, Vince looked to him.

"Where is she then?" After Vince asked, the tune of the puppet's music box began to play, echoing in the mindscape. Slightly terrified, Vince woke up, Spring was standing in the doorway. Spring looked to Vince,

"You all right?" He asked, Vince nodded,

"I'm fine," Vince replied before standing up, and dusting himself off. "I know where Flower is but you're not going to like it." Spring shook his head,

"Your not talking about ...her.. are you?" Spring whispered, as Vince nodded, "I should've known.."

Vince walked right past the rabbit before disappearing, Spring watched the empty hall in confusion, before shaking his head. Vince reappeared right inside the puppet's box, once inside the bright colored box, it seem more like the mindscape. But pitch black, it was hard to see, but he had kept his eyes closed, listening. The noises lead him right where he wanted to be, but blending in to the darkness is hard for a purple haired person. He could see Flower, but over her was the Marionette, Flower had scratches across her face, and was on her knees. He could hear Marionette talking,

"Why not show your true form?" Marionette demanded, Flower lifted her head.

"This is my true form." Flower replied calmly, but her voice was weak. Vince jumped out from the shadows, Marionette saw him and stood up. Marion had begun to walk over to Vince, but Flower had moved her wing just enough to trip her. Marion hissed at the girl but that point she had disappeared. Marion looked to Vince, whom Flower now materialized next to.

"To bad your both stuck here!" Marion spat at the two figures, one looked disappointed in her. Before shaking her head, Flower lunged at Marion, knocking Marion flat on the ground. Marion flicked her wrist and spikes rose out of the ground, knocking Flower off her, and then some surrounded Vince trapping him. Flower's form shifted to a cat, and she landed on all fours. Vince was stuck in a cage he watched in horror as Flower ran at Marion again, but Flower's form shifted yet again. This time to a puppet, but it's face was cracked straight down the middle and it was a dark turquoise color with white stripes. He watched as the two puppets fought, but Marion summoned more spikes and one went right though Flower's abdomen. Vince froze in horror as the spikes around him fell, as soon as Flower had collapsed to the ground.

\--With Spring--((Total cliffhanger))

Spring was walking around trying to shake what had just happened. He ran face first into Mangle who was playing tag with the Sister loc. animatronics. Both stood there froze with embarrassment, and blushing, earning giggles from the others.

"Spring can we talk in private?" Mangle asked, before turning and quickly tagging one of the minireenas. "Tag your it! No tag backs!" Spring was curious what she wanted to talk about, he followed her back into the saferoom.

"What did you want to talk about?" Spring asked as he sat down, she crawled off the ceiling next to him.

"Can we be more than friends?" She asked blushing madly, he pulled her closer. Spring looked her in the face, his ears fell down, he felt strange, embarrassed, hot faced.

"Of Course! If you want to be..." He replied nervously, she rested her head on his shoulder, and he got that strange feeling again. _Love that's it Love_... He thought to himself, before closing his eyes.


	15. Memories on a USB

Vince felt anger, towards the puppet, she looked to him as an challenge. He whispered,

"I accept" he started to glow a purple aura formed around him. He ran at her, and two daggers came out of nowhere, they were a crystal purple. She was surprised by the attack, she waved her hand a shield of the spikes appeared around her. His blows where deflected off it, he hissed in frustration. Everything seemed to fade around him, he saw animals charging out from behind him. They stood by his side, waiting for his command, but one dog leapt forward before he had said any thing. It was LuLu, the German Shepherd leapt right though the shield surrounding Marionette. Knocking something that looked like Marionette right though the back of the shield, the spikes fell revealing Marionette looking confused.

"Uhh... What's going on?" She looked at Vince, still lost. Behind her there was a growl

"Stupid mutt, you can't stop me!" It was what LuLu had taken out of Marionette, it was a dark shape struggling against LuLu. LuLu snarled at what ever it was,

"Yet here you are, Go home evil spirit." LuLu lifted a paw off it, but when it got up it ran at Vince. LuLu ran forward and sank her teeth around its neck, the other animals surged forward. The thing was gone by the time they ran back and disappeared.

A woman was now standing next to Vince, it was the woman from the picture Flower had given him. Her gray eyes shifted from him to LuLu, who's form started to shift, into a woman with black and brown hair. She had one blue eye and one brown one, she was dressed in a deerskin dress. She looked to the woman and then to Flower whom she walked over to. The Marionette wasn't here, and the colors started to change. Vince found himself staring at a sun set, the woman was still near him. She looked at him thoughtfully, before speaking.

"You remind me of your father." She smiled at him, Vince was in awe this was his mother. "But I'm sure you've heard that enough times." Vince nodded, unable to speak, he looked to Flower. Who now had the dog version of LuLu curled around her. The Dog was licking Flower's wings, straightening the feathers, and cleaning off the blood off them. Flower moved and sighed, but LuLu wouldn't leave her.

\--Spring and Mangle =3 --

Mangle had decided to introduce Spring to the rest of the toys. The pair ran into Balloon Boy ((BB)) first. Spring smiled and waved at the small animatronic before being ambushed by another Balloon Girl ((JJ)). The small animatronics had been able to knock Spring over and where giving him hugs, while Mangle was laughing at the three at them. Mangle led him to the stage, where Toy Freddy ((T.Fred)) , Toy Chica ((TC)), and Toy Bonnie ((T.Bon)) where, TC had offered to cook some pizza, but he said No thanks. Spring saw on the wall that the owner of their pizzeria was Mr. Harry Lock, Lock he had hear that name before but couldn't remember where. When he had met all the toys, BB and JJ asked him to tell a story from when his dinner operated. He thought for a second, before finally replying,

"Different, Our Dinner, well I had a few good memories of it..." Spring sat him self down to which Mangle went right beside him. "Me and my brother we used to preform, he would sing and I would play the music to it. Other than the time the children went home, We had to act like robots, But we where allowed free roam after everyone had gone home." Suddenly all the toys where interested in him.

"You don't have to shut down? Did you have to let the automatic systems take over?" TC asked, Spring shook his head

"No, we always pretended we were just robots, but the Owner and his wife knew we weren't." After he had said that all the toys gasped

"You where allowed to act yourself around the humans?" T.Fred asked in shock

"Certain Ones yes.." No sooner did he say that did the Owner come into the building, causing all the toy animatronics shut down. Owner's eyes landed right on Spring, he walked up to the Golden animatronic,

"I remember you.." Harry put his hand on Spring's head, "That's right, my dad helped make you, and owned your restaurant after Mr. Afton gave it to him." Harry looked closer at the rabbit "You might as well drop the act, Vince already told me." Spring let out a sigh of relief,

"How much exactly did Vince tell you about me?" He looked at Harry, before gesturing to the toys, "And what about them? They have their lives to." Harry handed Spring a rolled up piece of paper

"Show them this it's the new rules" And with that Harry left, locking up the doors of the building.

Spring enrolled the piece of paper, it read as stated:

 _1: Free roam during the night, shut down at 6am Start up at 6pm_.

 _2: Only reveal yourself to Owner's family, no one else_.

 _3: technicians will come to work on updates and repairs From 4pm to 5pm do not reveal yourselves to them_.

 _4: Do not destroy or mess up the pizzeria_

 _5: Free roam all day every weekend_

All around Spring the toys where starting to wake up, they saw him sitting there staring at the piece of paper.

"Did you reveal your self?" T.Bon asked, while Spring shook his head

"He knew me by his father and ..Vince... He figured me out" Spring said as he handed T.Fred the paper. Who read the rules aloud, and all the toys gasped. Mangle told Spring she had to get something, she returned with the small box of William's stuff and immediately showed the toys the photo of Spring, Fredbear, and William, who all had posed for the camera. All the toys laughed, for the picture was strange to look at. He pulled a photo out of the box, it was of him and Fredbear, sitting on the edge of their stage talking. The Mangle saw it and Spring showed the toys it. Mangle pulled a different photo out, and started laughing, it was of Spring near Fredbear who was sleeping, Spring had placed a rubber spider near his brother. While in the corner, William was shaking his head and laughing, but Mangle had started laughing because Spring had this mischievous look in his eyes. Spring pulled out all flash drive, it was labeled _Spring's prank_. He kinda wanted to see it not completely remembering what had happened that day.

"Spring do you mind if we show it?" Mangle asked, Spring shook his head

"No I don't mind, after all I don't completely remember what happens that day anyways." The Toys lead him the the night guard's office, inside was a tv and computer. Mangle plugged the flash drive in to the computer, putting the video on the tv.

\--The Video--

The younger version of Spring had gotten the spider from the prize corner, he snuck back up to his stage placing it near the sleeping Fredbear. William was in the corner smiling and shaking his head, Spring had gotten off the stage before yelling.

"Fred there's a spider!" Fredbear woke up still groggy

"Wha- Ahh" Fredbear had admitted a small scream, at the fake spider. Then glared at Spring, who was now on the ground laughing. William was now laughing and shaking his head.

The scene changed to the brothers again but it was the Two of them who where about to be pranked.

William was right behind the sleeping animatronics, the woman went up to the camera and whispered

"They tuckered themselves out so me and Will are going to get them." She smiled, Will went to the animatronics. He looked at the camera, before dropping something on them and backing up carefully and quickly. What ever he had dropped on them had gotten up. It was a small rabbit, that looked like Spring, well almost, except the sharp teeth on it. Fredbear had of course woken up first, his systems made a strange noise, he reached out and poked it, it made a squeaky toy noise. And jumped on him, and he fell into Spring. The small robot wrapped itself on Spring's ear with out him knowing. When Spring stood up the small robot crawled off his ear and went to look him in his face. Causing him to jump back and fall right back down on top of his brother. The two of them glared at William before picking the little robot up, like a baby and handing it to the woman.

"Aww come on he's cute!" She said scratching the little robot's head

"Sarah... then you two should keep him so we don't accidentally crush him" Fredbear replied, Will was laughing until a seemingly familiar face appeared behind him. Spring had this mischievous look, before nodding his head, then the man touched Will's shoulders, scaring the daylight out of Will. Everyone started laughing, even Will.

\--End of Video--

All the toys even Spring was laughing, Mangle looked at him, and in between fits of laughter she said.,

"You knew...Mr. Lock.. ?" Spring shook his head

"No. Not yours I knew his Father." Spring replied, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. All the toys looked at him making him uncomfortable. Mangle pulled out a different drive _The bite of '73_ Spring saw the name.

"Mangle listen to me, **Do not** watch that, do you know why Fred isn't here it's because of what happens that day...Please don't..." Mangle saw his face and handed it to him.

"When you are ready you can show me all right?" She told him, he curled his hand around it and put it in his suit. She pulled out a different one, _Fredbear's and Spring Bonnie's reaction to our engagement_ , Mangle showed Spring it before putting it in the computer.

\--In the Video--

William was explaining something to the brothers, when the woman came in and snuggled up to William. The brothers started giggling, at the two of them, the woman looked to them and asked.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"You two, you look so cute together!" Fredbear replied, his systems made a high pitched noise, Will looked up at the brothers

"Then I guess now is never a better time to say, that we are engaged." He replied, smiling, Spring clapped. He elbowed his brother

"See I told you they where in love" Spring systems started making a noise that sounded like a purr.

\--End of Video--

All the girls said:

"Aww that's romantic!"

While Mangle wanted to know about the noises Spring had made in the video. After everyone had dispersed, she asked him, but instead of a reply she got a purr like noise from him.

"Are you okay?" She asked wondering if the noises when hints of something being wrong.

"I'm fine, the noises where so we could express feelings without words." Spring replied, and made a squeaky toy noise, that kinda made Mangle laugh.

"What did that mean?"

"I think your cute, that's what it means and what I think." Mangle blushed, and felt hot faced, before he made a another noise, the purring one.

"Thanks, I think you are too... What about that one?" He smiled

"Happy it means happy." The two of them curled up and fell asleep together. Completely forgetting Vince and Flower.


	16. Changes

Vince stared at the woman for a while before turning his head back to the sunset. The Woman gave Vince something, it was a feather, a light white purple in color.

"You must rest now, tomorrow will be a strange day." She said before disappearing, Vince suddenly felt exhausted, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

By the time Vince had woken up, Flower was beside him and they where in the room that he had left trying to find Flower. Vince's shoulders felt suddenly very heavy, he got up and stretched, in hopes of reliving the heaviness. By this point Flower had woken up and was looking at him strangely,

"What?" He asked, she gestured to his back

"You don't see them?" She said, giving him another gesture to him back.

"Don't see what?" he replied confused, really confused

"These!" She reached behind him and gently pulled something in front of his face. It was a wing in the color of the feather, the woman ((Aka his mom)) had given him. It startled him as it moved with his mind's command

"What the fu-" Flower had covered his mouth, shaking her head

"Do not yell." He nodded and she removed her hand,

"But seriously What the hell is this?" He gestured to the wing that was now, stretched out but limp, at his side. She looked to him as if he were stupid,

"Wings, all...Well most impures get them at one point well alive... they get cut off whem the impures are young. So then the impures have to earn them back, which you did..." Flower replied, Vince looked at her with wide eyes, before shaking his head.

"What will I tell Spring?" He asked, but she just shrugged

"You won't until he is ready for the truth." He looked at her dumbfounded

"How the hell do I hide giant wings?" He looked to her for answers

"Tuck them behind you, " she watched ask he did what she asked, "then ask them to be invisible until you need them."

"Alright, be invisible until I need you." Vince watched in horror as they faded away, leaving nothing in sight. Flower smiled at him and nodded, before leaving the room.

\--With Mangle and Spring--

"That's it!" Mangle cried, Spring looked at her in confusion.

"What's it?" Spring asked, confused

"I'm gonna call you Springy!" Mangle replied, smiling at him, Spring shrugged

"Okay, That's fine with me." Mangle beamed, Spring felt lucky, he had found love in the least expected place. Meanwhile, Mangle had found it hard that he could love someone who looked like her. He sighed and pulled something out of his suit, it was the flash drive. "I don't know how you'll react to this..." Spring looked sad, he played with the flash drive, "but I trust you." He got up, and walked to the office, he went to the computer and pulled up the video.

\--In the Video--

"Welcome boys and girls, to Fredbear's Family Dinner! I'm Fredbear!" Fredbear said before Spring spoke up.

"And I'm Spring Bonnie, but you can call me Spring!" Spring's foot tapped the stage, and he strummed his banjo. There was excited laughing, but one kid was crying.

"Looks like he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" said a kid in a foxy mask, his friends laughed and they picked the boy up. They put the boy's head in Fredbear's mouth, Fredbear looked to Spring, scared. Fredbear's eyes turned to a black with white iris, and his jaws closed on the boy's head.

First silence, then horrified screams of children, then the parents. The parents rushed their children out, Spring had tears streaming down his face. He dropped his banjo, he fell to his knees, Fredbear had a confused look on his face. The curtains closed on the two robots, Henry came out tears on his face. There was still a child in the restaurant, he walked up to the curtains, and peeked in. The curtains opened, and there was the brothers, hugging each other, crying. Then Henry gave a sad look, before walking to the brothers. They nodded accepting their fate, he shut them down before, wheeling Fredbear out on a dolly. The small boy had walked up to Spring, he took off the clip on bowtie, before handing it to someone. Then it just disappeared in thin air, Henry came back and tried to talk the kid away from Spring, but the kid wouldn't listen. He demanded they brought in the other one, Henry shrugged before walking away. He returned with a golden bear wearing a black top hat and bowtie. Spring was still powered of but something in his systems made a mournful sigh.

"I doubt he will play his banjo, again poor Spring...I hate that policy about incidents...I hate separating the brothers..." Henry sighed shaking his head, the little boy looked up to him.

"He will be okay...I think...Now that Golden is here for him...We have to change the dinner name won't we?" The little boy asked, his father, who looked down at him and ruffled his hair.

"We'll Just call it the Family Dinner until we finish the other robots..." His father replied, the little boy smiled at his father. Before it turned in to a frown,

"But what will happen to Fredbear?" The little boy asked, his father smiled

"Its company policy not to destroy any working machinery, so he'll be kept in storage." the father replied, the little boy smiled at his father looking pleased with himself, before running back to the table from which he had come from.

\--End of Video--

Spring had recognized the boy as soon as he saw him, _Vince_. His ears had perked up, when he heard the two discussing Fredbear. Mangle on the other hand had not spoken to the Golden rabbit in an hour. She had left, him alone with his own thoughts, he felt as if he might have lost his lover.

While Mangle had left to think, she felt bad for her lover, he had witnessed terrible things. She wondered if she had reacted badly to his situation. She started to cry, her tears dripped off her face and onto the floor. The plushie Star was underneath her looked up and called,

"Hey, Mangle, Dear, what's wrong?" Mangle crawled down off the ceiling to the small plush, Star looked at her worried for the torn up vixen.

"Its just...I feel as if I've done the wrong thing...Leaving poor Springy alone.." Mangle sobbed, to the small plush cat. Who looked at her understanding, her issues.

"Why don't you tell him?" Star asked, Mangle just shook her head

"I don't think he would understand.." Mangle replied, but Star just rubbed Mangle's face

"Dear, did you even try? Because it seems like you didn't, So you might be wrong. If you really don't think he loves you, then think to how he always treats you." Star told the vixen, who thought for a second before nodding.

"Your right." Mangle told the plush before smiling, "I'm gonna go talk to him, Thanks Star!" Mangle gave Star a hug before leaving to see Spring. By the time she had made her way back to the office, Spring was sitting on the ground, looking down.

"Springy?" Mangle called to him, his ear twitched to her voice. But he didn't reply, she looked at his face, his eyes were black with a gray iris. "Dear, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left... I was just to afraid to talk about how I felt...I'm so sorry" She cried her tears streaming down her face, he looked up, his eyes still the same, but he finally spoke.

"No I'm sorry... I shouldn't have shown the video..." He sighed, Mangle couldn't look in to his eyes without feeling guilty.

"Don't say that!" She cried, in one quick movement she hugged him, it surprised him. He finally wrapped his arms around her, she closed her eyes, her tears had stopped, but her face was still wet.

"If you ever want to talk, Talk to me don't run away..." His eyes had changed back to normal, and he felt warm to touch, he made her feel safe and comfortable. She nodded and he let her wrap around him, and together they let the room. When they left the security office, they bumped in to a small girl, who giggle at the pair.

"Hello, Lilly it's nice to see you!" Mangle called to the girl, as she ran past them. Lilly reminded Spring of Flower, the blonde hair and the blue eyes.

"Who's Lilly?" Spring asked, Mangle sighed

"Lilly is Mr. Lock's adopted daughter, She was the only child who didn't tear me apart." Right after Mangle had said that a Service Dog ran past in the same direction as Lilly. Spring continued on, making his way to the main room, Mangle crawled off him once he had gotten into the room. Vince was leaning against a wall talking to something, but no one was there.

"Uhh...Who are you talking to?" Spring asked Vince curiously

"Flower, but she doesn't want to show herself." Vince nudged something beside him, it materialized into a cat. The cat had long hair and was a gold and orange tabby. It looked at him before padding off and glaring at Vince. Then out came Lilly who made a strange noise, and Flower looked at her before making some sort of noise back. Lilly looked shocked, and walked up to the cat and petting it.

"Huh..So it is Flower.." Spring said absent mindedly, Vince rolled his eyes

"So. You didn't believe me huh?" Vince replied watching, as Lilly was talking to Flower in their strange dialect. "Do you wonder what their talking about?" Vince asked,

"Sometimes.." Spring replied, looking back at the Lilly and Flower, Flower was explaining something. Harry walked over to the two of them, pushing the cat slowly away from Lilly, Flower just sat there looking at them as she was pushed away. Her form shifted to the dog, and Harry stopped and looked at Vince as if wanting an explanation. Vince shrugged, and Harry backed away from the dog, but was listening to Lilly's conversation with the dog. Vince saw for a split second the glare Flower had shot at Harry, but it had softened. Flower looked at something but in her dog form it was hard to see what it was. She got up and brought what ever it was back, and dropped it in the middle of the room, it was a moon flower. Then Lilly shouted

"She says her name is Flower!" Harry looked at Vince, with wide eyes, Vince gave another shrug.

"I told you she exists!" Vince laughed, at his brother's face, but Flower wasn't done yet. Her form shifted again, but this time to her normal one, the girl in the 50's outfit. She smiled triumphantly at Harry's shocked expression, before walking back over to Lilly. Vince saw the similarities, between the two girls, the blonde hair, and the blue eyes. Flower kept talking to Lilly, at on point Lilly had mentioned that her service dog, Butterscotch, couldn't roll over. Flower taught her how to teach Butterscotch how to,

"Why don't we show our talents to my parents?" Lilly asked,

"Sure I don't mind you use your dog, and I'll use my dog." Flower replied and the two girls walked up to the stage. Lilly called for Butterscotch while Flower called out for Brownie, the dogs came running forward, towards their owners. Brownie was a mechanical dog, colored as a Dark Chocolate Labrador. Not many watched the girls but those who did would be shocked. Lilly spoke in her strange dialect, and Butterscotch stood on two legs. When Flower spoke hers, Brownie ran forwards and jumped off a wall and landed on her feet skidding to a halt. Then Lilly, Butterscotch ran up to Brownie and balanced on Brownie's back. Then hopped off, Brownie looked to Butterscotch and barked, Butterscotch's ears perked up and then the two dogs had managed to balance on each other. Brownie was laying on her back, paws in the air supporting Butterscotch's paws. The dogs got up and looked at each other and went back to their owners. Harry had his mouth open and Flower walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. Vince and Spring had gone quiet, Flower picked the moon flower up and it created a vine around her wrist.

"And, that's it!" Lilly called, but everyone started clapping

"See you tomorrow Lilly!" Flower called to Lilly as Lilly had to leave, Lilly smiled back at Flower and waved. Mangle had crawled down to the wall and watched Lilly leave, Petey whistled making Flower laugh. Vince stopped Flower, and had started talking to her.

"Flower, what was that and what language was that?"

"It was the language of an animal, and Lilly is apparently one of my relatives that have the gift." Flower replied excited, and seemingly nervous.

\--Few days later--

Vince was helping Flower rebuild Star, they where almost done, they had rebuilt up to her torso. Star was excited to have her body back, and play with the Sister loc. animatronics. The day they finished, they moved Star back to her body, she was missing an eye but was otherwise fine. Star went to Silver and the two of them played around with the Sister loc. Animatronics. Vince had begun to talk about what he was planning to do to fix Mangle, with Flower. Who had pointed out an issue with his design, her jaw wouldn't work quite well with food. Vince changed his design to fit that when they where ready they started working on Mangle.


	17. Flower's truths

Mangle couldn't wait to be redesigned, but she was worried about her lover during the time she would be gone. She had asked Flower about moving to a doll for the time being, but Flower had said,

"No, we can't, we need you in your body to make sure everything is compatible, I'm sorry Mangle.."

Mangle felt angry towards the girl, but had understood her reasons. Vince had chosen to redesign Mangle more or less like Spring. She had asked him to not show her what his ideas where, make it more of a surprise. Vince and Flower where waiting for her, once she got to the work room, Flower lead her in. Vince went to talk with Spring, while Flower had stayed back to talk to Mangle.

"We had devised a plan for the two of you, every so often you two can talk and see each other in private. Does that sound good?" Flower asked and Mangle nodded vigorously, she couldn't wait. Vince walked into the room,

"Spring agreed, I assume Mangle did as well?" He asked, and Flower nodded, "Good." He looked to Mangle, "I was wondering if you had a Middle Ground?" Mangle looked confused,

"Middle Ground?" She asked

"The zone where you can hear and see everything, but can't feel what we do." He said, and Mangle nodded

"When the kids tore me apart I didn't feel anything but I was on.." She replied, Vince looked to Flower who nodded.

"I'm going to switch you to that setting so you won't get hurt." He said as he moved something, the switch on Mangle's second head, to the middle ground. She felt numb but she could hear and see everything, Vince pulled a piece of her extra endoskeleton off, and she didn't feel anything.

"Good it worked!" He said, and Flower started pulling off some of the extra pieces, Mangle didn't feel anything and soon powered off.

By the time Mangle woke up, she had a almost normal looking endoskeleton. She looked around and Spring was beside her, his eyes seemed distant, staring off in to space. She picked up her head and placed it on him, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, and Flower and Vince where working on something in the back. Flower was bending up some metal, and Vince was taking some thing apart. Mangle looked back at Spring, and felt sick. She assumed it was just her adjusting to her new body, but something didn't feel right. Spring suddenly looked worried, he called to Flower and Vince, but she couldn't hear what they had said. Flower ran over, checking something, before looking worried as well, Spring seemed panicked. He was saying something, but his voice was drowned out by static. She weakly smiled at him before losing all of her systems, she passed out.

Mangle opened her eyes, she was laying down. Flower and Vince where discussing something but she could hear it.

"Are you sure?" It was Flower, her tone had a hint of sadness to it.

"I am. If we don't she'll get worse." Vince replied, he had a hint of sadness as well.

"But... I...I don't like that room... Most of any robotics that are in there are unstable...It just doesn't feel right" Flower replied, shaking her head

"You said they aren't alive right?" Vince asked, looking towards Flower

"I...I Did...I just didn't see any last time I was in there..." Flower replied, her voice wavered with uncertainty. Her head went to the door, as it opened revealing two animatronics, T.Star and Puddle. Flower seemed to want to leave, shifting uncomfortably.

"We want to be like the rest." T.Star said, as soon as she said that Flower's eyes widened.

"No... I will not do it!" Flower replied to the two animatronics, who regarded her calmly.

"Star, we don't want to live this horrible life. You can't change our minds, we want to see them again but not like this." Puddle said with a sigh, Flower look as if something had struck a nerve.

"You say that this is a horrible life, well guess what it's not! I'll tell you what a horrible life has been! Watching everything and everyone you love being slaughtered, then know it was your fault they died! Knowing that everyone wanted you to die since the day you were born," Flower now had tears streaming down her face both in sadness and in anger, "knowing you where the universe's mistake! Then watching someone break themselves trying to help, after you refused to do it for them! Having your wings cut off and when you had finally earned them back, clipped, useless. That's what a horrible life has been, yet you say that this is a horrible life!" Vince had a look of shock on his face, and the two animatronics looked down, but T.Star lifted her head and looked at Flower's face.

"Yet, Star I regret nothing, you blame everything on yourself, over things you could not control." T.Star replied, but Flower looked at her as if she where stupid.

"What about Mom was I not the baby she killed herself over? Was I not the cause of Will becoming possessed, which in turn killed you? And what about the animals? Did he not kill them to torment me? Did he not use you against me?" Shock overwhelmed Mangle, and T.Star looked down. Then Puddle lifted her head.

"Did you not trap us in these bodies? These mechanical bodies?" Puddle looked down at Flower, who looked startled, before replying.

"It was... but you have no idea what could have happened if I didn't?" Flower looked defiant, she watched as they shook their heads.

"No Star we don't." T.Star replied

"They would have taken you to hell! Your souls would have been tormented for eternity, if I had not saved you, and I lost everything for it! Yet you ask me to fragment you!" Flower's wings where trembling, anger, pity, and sadness raced though her. "I will not, I will not do it!"

"Would you rather we do it ourselves?" Puddle asked, and Flower looked at her sadly

"Do you want to end up like Will?" Flower asked and the two of them dismissed the idea from their heads. Meanwhile Vince was frozen, Flower had just given up that she knew what Will had done first-hand. He just stood there he couldn't move, he was just frozen.

"No.. But wasn't it you who had denied to help him?" T.Star asked looking at Flower, who's expression had changed to sadness, then to anger.

"Why...Must you always...We both knew it was risky...I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen...I fought the angel of insanity... I almost lost my life for the second time!...I had tried and had failed, but he had asked me to take care of his child... if anything went wrong...He asked me to promise...And I did!" Flower said, tears streaming down her face, she just disappeared, and left everyone in silence. Vince looked back to Mangle, realizing that she was awake and had heard everything, he rubbed her face, and sighed.

"I will try, but I can not make promises." She heard him say before falling unconscious, Vince looked out the door as the two animatronics had left.

\--With Flower--

She reappeared in the hallway furthest away from anyone, she just sat there and cried. A shadow passed over her, she didn't look up, all she saw that it was that of a cat animatronic.

"Sam, I already told you I wouldn't do it! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Flower said loudly, she saw the shadow had gone, but then a very familiar voice spoke.

"I wonder who Sam is? Well who ever it is they won't find you alive!" Flower gasped, she knew who it was.

"I-Isabella?" She called, then the animatronic stepped out from the shadows, her once pink costume now had dried blood stains on it.

"Oh, yes I remember you as well, the little girl who nobody cared about." Isabella grabbed Flower's face and forced Flower to look at her, "The same one, that nobody remembered." She pushed Flower's face away from her letting her go, knocking Flower to the ground. Flower let out a pained yelp as her head hit the cold tile floor, Isabella smiled. "No one can save you, For no one cares for you!" Flower suddenly looked down,

"Your right." She said

"What?" Isabella kept her eye on the girl

"No one cares for me..." Flower let out a stifled sob, but Isabella towered over the girl. Who was now standing up, looking to the ground, Flower picked her head up. Just as Isabella had this evil glint in her eye, and Isabella lunged. Her spiked hand went right though the girl's abdomen, Flower had her mouth open in shock. Isabella ripped her hand right out, and Flower fell to her knees, before completely falling to the floor. Isabella quickly ran away, planning her next target.

\-- With Vince--

He had finally got the vixen to shut down for a few hours, he got up to go find Flower. He went to her room first but found nothing there, which was strange, because that's where Flower would usually go when she was upset. That made him worry, he made his way down to the office, he was going to try the cameras. He picked the tablet up, and flipped though the cameras. _Not there...No..nope_ _...There!_ He saw the end of Flower's light blue skirt at the edge of the camera, but something was wrong. He followed the cameras, back to the office, memorizing the path there. He shut the cameras down, and left the office and ran into Petey, the bird spoke strangely,

"Something's wrong." Petey flew down and perched on Vince's shoulder, Vince watched the bird curiously before heading towards Flower. He saw her on the ground, an ran to her, pushing her enough for a small response. A small noise, it was hard to hear but he did.

"Petey go get help! I don't care who just go do it!" Vince yelled at the bird who immediately took flight.

Petey took Vince's command too seriously, he ran right into Puddle and T.Star and told them. The two most disliked animatronics right at the moment. They followed the bird and immediately regretted saying what they did to their sister. Vince saw them and hesitantly waved them over, they picked Flower up. Vince had gotten some of her Blood somehow on his uniform but he didn't care. He was scared, for his friend, he got separated from the two animatronics. He ran into Foxy, who immediately assumed that Vince was up to his old tricks ((Killing children)), and growled. Vince stopped for a split second it was a mistake, Foxy swung his hook and it hit Vince across the face, sending the teenager wheeling back. He put his hand up to the spot where Foxy had hit him, he pulled it down, it had blood on it.

"Foxy stop please!" He cried to the animatronic, but the rusty red vixen wasn't listening, and swiped again hitting Vince across the arm. Vince had tears in his eyes, but stayed silent.

"I won't listen to ye, ya lying Bastard!" Foxy said growling again, Vince wasn't worried for himself, but for Spring who would start to feel his pain. Foxy swung again, but this time Vince caught it, surprising the red vixen. Foxy braced himself for some sort of attack from the teenager, but Vince just let Foxy's arm go.

"Please I don't want to hurt anyone." Vince looked at the vixen, but Foxy started to growl again.

"I said I won't be listening to ye, and yer lies." Foxy growled, and swung again hitting Vince in the knee. Vince stumbled and fell, Foxy had left a deep gouge in his leg. He tried to stand up but couldn't, his leg just seemed to stop working. He looked up to see Foxy swinging his blood covered hook, it dug deep in to Vince's wounded leg. Vince made a small cry of pain, and spoke his words caught on his tongue.

"I didn't do anything, please stop your hurting your own frie-" Vince's words where lost as the rest of his crew came. Vince uttered a frightened cry as the animatronics surrounded him, he looked at the robots he had created with his father. Tears dripped off his face, he was sad, scared, and worried.

"Well, well what did you do this time?" Freddy asked the frightened teenager, who was shaking in fear. Freddy noticed Vince's blood stained shirt, and growled as well. "You lied to us! How many?" Freddy grabbed Vince's hair and pulled it up making Vince look him in the face. "How Many?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Vince sobbed, he was in pain, everything hurt, Spring would know how he felt. "Please stop" he cried. Freddy dropped Vince's hair, and spat at the teenager

"You lied." Freddy said, he went to Vince's injured leg, and there was a loud crack as he broke it. Vince was crying now, he made one last attempt to get them to stop.

"I-If you kill me...Mangle...She will get sicker... if I d-don't finish-" Vince begged, before passing out from the pain. Foxy picked Vince up and shook him,

"What did ye do to me sis?!?" Foxy demanded, but Vince did not answer but something fell out of his uniform. It was his sketch book, Foxy dropped the teenager down and growled. Chica picked up the book, and started flipping though the pages, her eyes landed on the picture of a rebuilt Mangle. Chica tried to show the others but they didn't listen to her and knocked the book out of her hands, as they dragged the unconscious Vince to their side of the dinner. They locked him in the storage closet, Freddy turned to Chica and spat at her.

"You are a traitor!" Freddy growled, at the yellow animatronic chicken who clutched the sketch book tighter, before he unlocked the storage closet. He shoved Chica into the small room with the unconscious Vince, before locking the door. She was alone with Vince now, she grabbed some material off a shelf and wrapped his leg up. She placed his sketch book in his arms, and pulled a first aid kit off the wall. She started working on the cuts and scrapes he had gotten from Foxy and them. Chica was angry with the teenager, but she wanted to know the truth before attacking him. She felt that's what he had deserved, than getting beat up by the rest of the crew. When he was finished she sighed and sat down on the opposite wall of Vince and shut down.


	18. Lilly's secret ((Most emotional chapter)

\--With Mangle--

When she woke up she knew it was earlier than Vince had expected. She got off the table, and stood, very wobbly but she had stood. She heard a big commotion outside somewhere in the saferooms, there was a loud clatter coming from right in front of the door. Then there was a loud _Clang_ as something or someone fell right outside the door. She walked, clumsily but it got her where she wanted to go. She opened the door, to see Spring unconscious on the floor. She sat down and carefully inspected her lover, but he had no injuries she could see.

"Springy, Honey?" She asked him, but no response, not even a twitch of his ear. She panicked now "Hello?! Anyone?! Help!!" She yelled, there where footsteps coming to her, it was Star. Her face under her eyes was wet as if she had been crying.

"Mangle, Dear, what are you doing out-" Star stopped when she saw Spring, "What's happened?" She helped Mangle up and sat her back down on her table. She went back and picked up Spring and set him down in the chair near Mangle's table. Mangle started crying, Star went to her and tried to calm her down.

"He's just like last time!" Mangle cried, but stopped. _Last Time...Vince.._ Mangle suddenly looked to Star, "Star where is Vince?" Star looked sad, "Star where is Vince and Flower?"

"Flower was attacked by Isabella..she's in critical condition..Vince found her..Puddle and T.Star brought her back...they said Vince was behind them..He wasn't there...We can't find him.." Star said as tears started to fall from her eyes, Mangle suddenly felt sick ((not sad sick like sick, sick)). She felt dizzy, and suddenly the little light in the room seemed so much brighter, giving her a headache. Star looked at her worried, Mangle's eyes became heavy.

"Star can you stay with me?" She asked the older animatronic

"Of course Dear." Star replied and sat on Mangle's table, right next to Mangle. Mangle rested her head on Star's lap, and slipped in to unconsciousness.

\--With Vince and Chica--

Vince had started to stir, a whimper like sound came from his mouth. Chica moved to the opposite side of the storage closet, in fear of an attack from Vince. He opened his eyes and groaned, he blinked a few times to clear the black spots in his vision. He looked at the room around him and recognized it immediately.

"Why am I in the storage closet?" He asked aloud not realizing that Chica was there, so it scared him when she spoke.

"Your awaiting trial with me." Chica said, he looked himself over, his broken leg was wrapped, and his cuts from Foxy were bandaged. He suddenly looked scared, and looked at his hands, he put his hands to his face and whispered.

"I did not lie, I haven't broken my promise!" Chica of course heard him, she began gesturing to his clothes.

"Who's blood is that then?" She asked him and he looked down and gasped, on his purple uniform was a blood stain covering parts of his pants and lower shirt. He looked as if he had killed Flower himself.

"Oh...No...Flower...do you know where she is?" Vince asked, but Chica shook her head _No_. He looked worried "She's hurt...very badly.." He pulled his uninjured leg to his chest "There was blood everywhere...I was trying to make sure she was alive...I didn't realize...They took her to Star...I was behind them...The next thing I knew I had lost them and ran into Foxy..." He had tears on his face, and Chica felt bad for him. "Mangle...if I don't finish her...she'll wither away to nothing...I hope Spring knows what's going on..I..It's all my fault!" Chica had never heard him so sad, but then he went quiet, she looked at him and he was staring at something inside his sketch book. It was a piece of paper, it had curly writing, Flower's hand writing, he unfolded it and read it aloud.

 _She is after her, she is after Lilly. She knows she is of my blood..She's going to kill Lilly Lock.. But we can stop her. But we have to be careful. When she is after her look for the glitch, that is me. I only have enough energy in this form to take you to Lilly, and take you and Lilly back to the Closet she is safe there._

Chica knew Lilly, she was the girl that always speaks in a strange dialect, no one could understand. She was just about to ask who gave the note when something near Vince changed a bunch of different colors. He reached for it, he vanished leaving nothing behind.

When Vince saw where Lilly was, he could see what almost looked to be Star near her. Lilly and Butterscotch where trying to run from the cat but the cat was faster then them. They were clearly terrified, He called to them,

"Lilly come here! Bring Butterscotch! I can take you to safety!" The girl came running for him away from the cat, the dog followed right next to her in the same pace. When they reached him, wrapped his arms around the dog and the girl. Together they all disappeared away from Isabella.

When Vince reappeared back in the closet he had Lilly and Butterscotch with him, his arms where wrapped around the two of them. He released them and fell back to the ground, gritting his teeth.

"Uncle? Where is Flower?" Lilly asked, Vince opened his eyes, and looked sadly at Lilly.

"That cat ((Gasping breath)) She hurt her, Flower was barely responding to me." Vince said sadly, Lilly looked to his uniform to the blood.

"Is that hers?" Lilly asked and when Vince nodded, her eyes changed from human blue, to a cat iris and blue. She made a growl and some sort of hiss combined, "I will tear her apart!" Lilly spat, and Butterscotch ran up to the girl, and pushed her down. Butterscotch then proceeded to lick Lilly's face, Lilly giggled and Butterscotch stopped, with her tongue partially sticking out of her mouth. Which made Vince and Chica and Lilly laugh, but Lilly stopped and straightened, she seemed to be listening to something. Even Butterscotch stopped, and sat forward wagging her tail, as a dog walked out from the shadows. It started from a golden color, glitching out to a light gray with darker gray stripes coming from its eyes and back and forth between the two. It moved slowly, only then did Vince see the giant gap in its stomach.

"Flower?" He called, the dog turned to him and nodded, before continuing its journey to Lilly. Flower stopped short of Lilly and dropped something, it was some sort of plant. Butterscotch stepped forward and nibbled a small bit of the plant. Then she looked to Lilly and nodded, and Lilly stepped closer to Butterscotch, once Lilly had placed her hand on Butterscotch, Flower whispered something.

"Sleep now my friend for tomorrow is a day full of surprises." The dog version of Flower touched noses with Butterscotch, and the dog fell fast asleep, and so did Lilly. Chica stared wide eyed at the dog version of Flower, who then walked up to Lilly. Flower licked Lilly's face, and whispered yet another thing, "Change your form so that only the people you trust know it's you and not those who seek to do you harm." The room filled with a dim light and where Lilly had been now laid a dog. It was a Dalmatian, it's coat was black and it's spots where white. Vince saw Flower walk to him, he looked at her curiously.

"How can we save you? Please tell me There is a way!" Vince begged the dog, Flower looked at him sadly.

"There is nothing you can do, let them find the puppet with the cracked mask let them figure it out on their own." Flower licked Vince's hand, and sat beside him, "In the mean time, I must teach Lilly how to learn how to use her new form."

"Won't my brother be mad that you turned his daughter into a dog?" Vince asked, it made Flower smile

"All he knows is that I'm keeping her safe, and protecting her from danger." Flower replied calmly looking to Chica who looked dumbfounded at Flower. She started nudging Vince up, "Use me for support." He wrapped his arm around her neck, she lead him to a wall.

"You wanted to show me a wall?" Vince asked, starting to doubt Flower

"You two don't eat and are dead, taking care of two living thing who eat, So Vince I need you to think of a house any will do. Then place your hand on the wall." Flower replied, and Vince did as he was told, and purple vine like things expanded out from his hand into the wall. The wall remained in place but Flower started to lightly drag Butterscotch thought the wall, then she came back and took Lilly with her. Vince lost his balance and fell down, Chica reached out and helped him back up an then the two of them went through the wall. Inside was a house the one Will had helped him construct in his mind. It was two stories and seemingly large there was two downstairs bedrooms and one bedroom upstairs. Flower was coming down the stairs, she had changed yet again to the golden cat and ran off the stair case. She twisted in midair and landed on all fours, before leading him and Chica to the downstairs bedrooms. Chica's room had wooden pizzas hanging on the wall, meanwhile Vince's room had drawings scattered everywhere.

"Won't Freddy and them know where we are at?" Chica asked, worried that Freddy would find them. But Flower shook her head,

"All they will see is you in the closet not this." Flower replied, possibly thinking of what could happen if Freddy found them. But was answered instead by Freddy coming in and grabbing Vince, who suddenly looked terrified. Vince tried to squirm out of Freddy's grasp, but Freddy growled,

"If you know what's good for you don't try it." Vince's eyes widened, in fear, he was completely different from the other times Chica had seen him. Out of nowhere Flower hissed at Freddy and jumped in his face, she used her claws to stay hanging on to him. He dropped Vince and yanked Flower off his face, he threw her up the stairs, but Butterscotch caught Flower gently in her jaws. Freddy didn't see Butterscotch catch Flower, he grabbed Vince so tightly that there was a crack as Freddy crushed Vince's arm in his hand. Out came Lilly looking at what was going on, she looked to Freddy and Vince, her eyes changed again but this time Butterscotch did not stop her. She ran at Freddy, and sank her teeth in to his arm that wasn't holding Vince. He dropped Vince yet again, and ripped Lilly off him throwing her in to the wall, she hit it with a thud, and slid down it. Freddy lumbered over to her to make sure she was dead. There was a growl as Butterscotch, jumped over the railing and landed on Freddy, she sank her teeth in to his leg. He kicked her off and off she flew though the air. Chica gasped at Freddy, he looked at her and shut her down. He grabbed Vince by the neck, Vince gave a choked cry, he kicked out with his legs, but soon that became exhausting. Lilly looked for a good spot to land another blow on Freddy, but in came Foxy and slashed at her with his hook. It caught her in the side, it wasn't a fatal blow, but it was enough to send her stumbling back. Flower flung her self off the railing changing her form again. She landed on her feet she was in her real form, there was blood dripping from the gap in her chest as she opened her mouth and two long teeth extended from the roof of her mouth. She snarled and charged Freddy, she sunk he teeth in to Freddy's arm he dropped Vince and Vince gasped for air.

"Captain, Why don't we just kill the wounded dog?" Foxy asked and Vince's eyes widened, "So a little puppy dog means something to the killer eh?" Foxy started walking to Lilly who lay panting on the ground, Lilly looked at Foxy scared, but she growled defiantly. Foxy raised his hook and slammed it down on the dog, he opened his eyes and it wasn't the dog but Flower looking him in the face, his hook went right through her chest. She spat at him, and blood dripped out of her mouth when she did.

"Do Not touch the blood line of the Brothers!" She spat, and a faint blue aura that had surrounded her formed a person behind her. She fell to the ground and the person behind her formed in to a man with blonde and chestnut hair, he had blue eyes like Flower, he had large pure white wings, he was dressed in a blue tunic. When he spoke it sounded as if all the animals in the world spoke with him.

 _"Listen all those who are unfaithful, unfair and cruel. You have done me wrong by killing my champion, you will forever be cursed by the animal kingdom. And let the second champion rise for he is in this very room"_ The man turned his head towards Vince, what Vince didn't see was Freddy behind him holding a sharp piece of metal. Freddy put it right though Vince's chest, Vince was shocked, his blood trickled out of the wound. He coughed, and blood dripped out of his mouth

"Forgive me, Spring, Mangle, Flower and Lilly.." Vince fell to his knees, and Lilly ran to him, her dog form began licking his face.

"Stay with me uncle, please I need you..." Lilly pleaded with him, he smiled at her and began to sway, "Please stay with me" Lilly pleaded, he gently kissed her forehead, and smiled weakly. Lilly started to cry, he lifted a shaking hand and wiped one tear away from her face. He was also crying, he couldn't look at his Niece's crying without crying himself.

"For-Forgive m-me..." He asked, before closing his eyes, and falling to the floor.

"No! Uncle!" Lilly began to sob her disguise faded away, the animatronics where shocked they had just tried to kill the owner's daughter. Lilly sobbed over Vince's body, she moved his wings and they slid off his back. A faint purple aura surrounded Vince's body and formed into another figure. It was a woman, she had black hair and gray eyes, she had large whitish purple wings, and she wore a purple dress. Under her gaze the robots backed up, she bent down near the crying Lilly and said something. Whatever she had said calmed Lilly down, the two figures looked at each other.

 _"Hello Sarah Afton."_ The man said to the woman, both flicked their wrists and four more figures joined them. Flower, who looked as good as new, the puppet with a cracked mask. Vince, who looked fine as well, and the shattered William Afton. Both sets of figures disappeared along with their bodies, Lilly sniffled and broke down yet again, Butterscotch limped out of where she had lay, to lick Lilly's face. Lilly hugged her dog and cried in Butterscotch's fur. Chica picked up the crying girl and went to find her father, Butterscotch followed close behind.

\--With Mangle, Springy, and Star--

Spring was talking for a bit but then made gasping sounds, which soon stopped. He took a sharp intake of breath, and let it out it shakily before he had just stopped moving in total. Star looked at him, before walking back to the sickly and sobbing Mangle. She wrapped her arms around Mangle, before falling to the floor. She was on her knees, and was sobbing uncontrollably, she started saying stuff like. " _I have failed"_ or " _She's gone, I didn't keep my promise_ " Mangle was worried for the old cat, but she lost most of her body she couldn't move most of it. She started crying, her lover was not responding to anything. And her friend was broken over something she could not understand, until Star had spoken again.

"She's gone...my baby girl is gone.." Mangle assumed that 'her baby girl' was Flower. Mangle saw saw six figures appear in the room, Flower, Vince, two men, and one woman, and a puppet looking thing. Flower walked up to Star and started talking, whispering something that calmed the cat down. Then one of the men the one in the blue, walked up to Star and said something to her and Star cried even more. While Vince the man in purple and the woman, walked up to Spring, Vince said something to him but Mangle could hear it.

"I died doing something right for the right reasons. Let that be a comfort to you my friend." Vince said, not expecting any reply, the man in purple put his hand to Spring's head, and the woman on top of the man's. Vince whispered something else to Spring.

"Nothing stays dead forever"

Then Flower and Vince, walked up to Mangle, Flower spoke first.

"I'm sorry this is my fault, I shouldn't have stormed off, now your going to die and it's all my fault." Flower sighed, then Vince spoke

"Let's not forget about, the lovers, the two love birds" Mangle smiled at the pair and felt herself weaken, at the loss of her friends. But then the duo spoke as one,

"Nothing stays dead forever." Mangle closed her eyes, and but watched as they all faded away. She smiled, and took a deep breath and powered down for what she hoped would be the last time.


	19. Just a Dream?

"Hey Mangle, wake up!" She heard the call of someone very familiar, her eyes opened up and there stood Flower, alive and well. Mangle hugged the girl she was very happy they weren't dead!

"You're not dead!" She exclaimed

"Umm I hate to burst you bubble but yeah we are.." Said another familiar voice, she turned around and there was Vince propping himself up against a wall. She grabbed him and hugged him too. Flower looked at the two of them, and shook her head.

"Anyways, Mangle how do you feel?" Flower asked, for the first time Mangle didn't notice that she wasn't sick anymore.

"I Feel great!" Mangle replied ecstatic, Flower and Vince nodded.

"That at least tells us that your working alright, Okay now try to shut down." Vince said, and Mangle tried to turn off but couldn't.

"I can't." Mangle replied after a few minutes, "Is there something wrong with me?" Both Flower and Vince shook their heads, Mangle looked at them curiously.

"Its normal, Spring can't shut down either but can fall asleep." Mangle was astonished, Flower had just said that she couldn't shut down. Mangle looked confused for a moment or two, before looking around the room, her second head was still there. But her body had been rebuilt into a soft, pink and white costume, she even had a tail. Flower opened the door, suddenly Mangle wondered if she could still hang on the ceiling.

"Do you know if I can still...?" Mangle looked at Flower, who nodded

"Yes you still climb an the ceiling." Flower smiled, "But I on the other hand prefer to walk." She went down to the main stage area, with Vince close behind. Mangle followed them from the ceiling hiding in the rafters to avoid being seen, Flower and Vince stopped at the entrance to the main room. Vince was immediately ambushed by Lilly and Butterscotch, Lilly wrapped her arms around Vince and hugged him. Flower looked at the two and smiled, but it started to fade when she saw Harry looking at her. Mangle followed the rafters to Spring who sat on the stage with his ears back. She flipped off the ceiling and sat down next to him, he had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be paying attention. She spoke to him, making her voice sound deeper she asked.

"What's wrong?" Spring flicked his ear, he sighed

"I miss Mangle..." He replied, he didn't look up, what he had said made Mangle realize just how much she had missed him as well. She put her hand on his shoulder, he jumped, but she spoke in her normal voice.

"That's good I missed you too!" She said, he turned around and hugged her. He couldn't believe it, his lover was back and repaired. He smiled, and laughed.

"Your soft!" He smiled, and she rubbed her arm, he was right, her fur was soft.

"Huh..Your right!" She smiled back, giggling, at Spring's face. "Maybe the girls and I should give you a makeover!" He looked at her funny, before shaking his head.

"No, that's a bad Idea..You know what's inside me...they don't.." He replied, Mangle thought about the body that was inside Spring.

"Can't they remove it?" She asked, but he just shook his head.

"Flower said if they did I wouldn't be able to move or even do simple tasks. My systems have adapted to his body being there, they now apparently depend on it. Ironically I find that disgusting..." He said, then stuck his tongue out in disgust after he had said the last part. They both looked to Vince who now had Lilly on his shoulders, Flower was walking with Butterscotch, but Flower was stopped by Harry. He said something to her and they both walked out of the main room. Lilly had seen it, she looked as if she had been crying, but she had this childish smile on her face. Vince had walked up to the opposite side of the stage from the animatronics, he set her down next to him. The animatronics could hear the whole conversation between the two.

Vince rubbed the small girl's hair, then looked at her face, Butterscotch hopped up next to Lilly. Lilly's eyes where red as if she had been crying, Butterscotch began to lick Lilly's face.

"Lilly have you been crying?" Vince asked, Lilly looked at him, then looked down and nodded, "Is something wrong?" again Lilly nodded Vince became worried, "What is it?" Lilly looked at him then to where Flower had left.

"A Nightmare." Lilly looked down, and leaned against Vince, he put his arm around her.

"You can tell me." Vince said, trying to help the girl get over her nightmare. Lilly closed her eyes and started shaking in fear, of the memory of what had happened.

"You where there...Flower was too..it had started as a normal day coming to the pizzeria with my dad as always... but then there was this pink cat she had one arm and one working eye...She tried to hurt me with her claws so I ran...Butterscotch was beside me and suddenly you where there...we ran to you and...Next thing I knew was in a room...Chica was there...and you where hurt...I about... went feral... Flower came in as a dog she was glitching out.. and had a giant hole in her stomach...me and Butterscotch we fell asleep..and the next thing I knew was that... I was a dog... I was standing near a staircase...and Freddy had come in and grabbed your arm...there was a noise and I lost it... I flung off the staircase and latched on to Freddy's other arm.." Lilly said, as tears started streaming down her face. Vince was listening he was shocked, how could a little girl imagine something like that? But Lilly wasn't done yet she took a deep breath and continued on. "He knocked me into a wall...Then he grabbed you again but...this time ...by..The throat...Butterscotch she did the same as me and managed to latch on to his leg...He dropped you...and flung Butterscotch across the room... I was preparing for another attack...and Foxy then came in...He hit me with his hook.. and I fell winded...He was using me against you... He swung his hook planning to kill me...and then there was Flower...his hook went right through her...She fell...there was a man with wings behind her...He spoke in my dialect and in English...but Freddy had gotten up and was behind you with something in his hands...He...He had a sharp piece of metal..he...he... stabbed you with it... I could see the end of it sticking out of your chest... you where bleeding...and you fell to you knees...and I ran to you and...you...you..." Lilly was trying to choke out, what happened but Vince was pretty sure he knew what happened. He had understood why she was crying. "I woke up in my bed... crying and when my dad came... He did as always took me here...and I looked for you in the place... that my dream showed me...there was whitish purple feathers covered in blood scattered everywhere... and in the center of it all was that piece of metal...it was cover in blood...and there was purple material on it... I thought that you where gone... Freddy he was powered off but he had mine and Butterscotch's teeth marks in his costume...and Foxy's hook was bloody...and I had found this it the closest...it was yours even in my dream.." She finally stopped and pulled out Vince's sketch book out from her coat pocket. He flipped though it, everything was the same except. A note with curly writing and one new drawing, there where two dogs in the drawing, Butterscotch and her Husky and Golden Retriever blood line sitting next to a Dalmatian it's coat was black with white spots. Lilly gasped and pointed to the Dalmatian, "That's me! But...How if it was just a dream?"

"I don't know... I don't remember drawing this..." Vince replied shocked, Lilly looked at him.

"What about your arm and leg?" She asked, suddenly worried

"What about them?" Vince replied confused

"Can you stand?" She asked, Vince looked at her as if she where crazy.

"Lilly I just brought you over to the stage, not to say also picked you up." Vince replied confused why Lilly had begun to act crazy. "You know what, you stay here. I'm going to see if Flower and your dad are done talking." Vince stood up and went to get off the stage, but as soon as he did his leg started to hurt, and then stopped moving in total. He fell face first, on to the tile floor, he went to get up, he placed his hands on the floor and pushed up, he almost got up off the floor before his arm stopped working as well. He fell again and Spring was looking at him and holding his arm. Lilly got up and ran towards Freddy's group's side, she grabbed the piece of metal, and ran back to Vince. A whitish purple feather, was in her hand as well as the piece of metal. While she was running, her form shifted to the dog and she was now on all fours, and carrying the metal and feather in her mouth.

Harry emerged from where he and Flower had left the main room, they where done talking. He walked in to the room to see Vince on the floor struggling to get up while a rebuilt Mangle was fussing over Spring who was holding his arm and telling her to go to Vince. Flower walked into the room and froze, she crumpled down to the floor, she had her mouth open as a hole tore its way right though her abdomen. The wound was starting to bleed, Harry freaked out and started looking for Lilly. When a Reverse Dalmatian ran out carrying a piece of blood covered metal and a feather. Vince's eyes widened at the sight of the feather, for it was his. Lilly kept the metal in her mouth, she knew what would happen if she dropped it. She took the metal as far away as she could from Vince, she dropped it and placed her paw on it, Butterscotch ran up to her and did the same. Flower's bleeding from shifted to the golden dog that glitched, Vince knew what the gray side was, it was a crying child, like the ones who had chased him in to Spring's suit. She got up and padded over to Butterscotch and Lilly, she placed her paw on the metal. She looked at Vince, and spoke,

"It will find its place if we don't stop it." She said, Vince knew what she meant by it will find its place, right in his chest. She looked at Lilly, "Go get the other feathers I have an idea." Lilly lifted her paw and Flower placed her other one down upon it. Lilly returned with a mouthful of feathers, she dropped them near Flower who had lifted her wings off her back. Lilly placed her paws on the metal as Flower removed hers, Flower padded to the feathers and started placing the feathers between her own until she couldn't fit any more in her wings. She flared her wings out, and barked "Now!" Lilly and Butterscotch lifted their paws off the metal, and Flower ran right though a wall, the metal followed her.

It had been 10 minutes since they had seen Flower, Vince had been moved to the stage near Spring so Mangle could fuss over the two of them. Flower ran right though the wall weaving in between tables and chairs, but she was exhausted. She stopped for a second and looked behind her, Vince saw her mistake, the piece of metal changed directions. It came in front of her, she turned around, just in time for it to zip forward and go right into her chest. Her dog mouth opened up, blood flew out of it as she was flipped on to her back and lay still. There was a bright flash as Flower disappeared all that was left was the purple feathers and a small pool of blood. Lilly whimpered and it looked as if she where crying and Butterscotch looked shocked. A man in a blue tunic, with a small golden paw print pin holding it all together, he had large white wings, and blue eyes, he had blonde and chestnut hair. Inside his head Will gasped,

 _"Its the Brother in Blue!_ Vince watched as Harry eyed the man carefully as he approached Lilly, he reached out and petted Butterscotch. Butterscotch seemed to bow down to the man, bowing her head, and bending over a bit. Lilly picked up her head, as the man approached her, he sat down beside her.

"Why my blood daughter, do you weep?" He asked, and Lilly looked up and rested her head back down on her paws.

"Something bad always seems to happen, around me.." Lilly sighed, and the man looked curiously at her.

"You mean, My impure daughter, are you not?" He asked, and Lilly nodded, and set her head back down, "Have you not learned anything? Nothing stays dead forever." As soon as Vince heard that statement hope filled him. "But as my descendant, you understand why impures are dangerous, especially of my brood. You have a feral side am I wrong? And it is quite dangerous if I am wrong that is why you have a guardian?" Lilly looked confused first, before finally nodding.

"It is only defensive, or protective use but unstable." Lilly finally admitted, the man looked to her.

"But you guardian is alive, is she not? My impure daughter, my brother killed hers every time I tried to help he would kill any animal I had sent, birds, dogs, cats, all of the animals. The animals still found a way to help her by showing her what was going on being her eyes in spirit form the followed her even in death. She grew up, on his terms, many times he tried to kill her but none ever worked accept for one." Vince suddenly felt Will's anxiety overwhelm him as the man talked. "Using the ones she cared for against her, but she managed to save him. Unlike My son her real father, the Demon had no control over his body only on certain times. But she would calm him down on those occasions. As smart as she is, and as powerful she is. She has one defect, Lilly do you know what that is?"

"No, sir, I do not." Lilly said as she shook her head

"She cares too much, She fights for the ones she cares for. And too much of the time it is used against her. She is more or less like a wild animal, those wanting to use her for themselves, they use the ones she cares for in attempt to tame her. Yet it has not worked, she will fight until there is nothing to fight for." He replied, Lilly looked interested

"I have heard of you and your sibling, but...if I am descended from you does that explain why I can hear them and others can't?" Lilly asked, her form shifted back to the small little girl that everyone knew.

"Yes, meanwhile learn from your family to help understand what to do, I would ask My direct descendant. Ask for help with your abilities, unlock new ones and seem like a normal kid." He said before standing up, his form shifted to that of a golden eagle, he soared around the room before flying right out of the roof.

There was another flash of light and Flower was laying on the ground, right where she had disappeared. She sat up,

"Remind me to Never do that again." She said as she rubbed her forehead,

"Noted!" Vince said, raising his only working hand. She laughed and stood up, walking over to Lilly, she reached out a hand, Lilly took it and hugged Flower.

"I thought you where dead!" Lilly said quietly, loud enough for Flower to hear, Flower knelt down matching her height with Lilly's.

"I've got to much to protect, to die like that." Flower had bent her finger and lifted Lilly's face up, "And that includes you." Lilly smiled and gave Flower another hug, before running up to the stage. Flower had disappeared, and reappeared right beside Spring she whispered something and he shot straight up. He looked at her,

"Are you sure?" She nodded and handed something to him, it was a bright purple bowtie, unlike Spring's it looked as if it had not aged one bit.

"Its him I'm sure." Flower replied before walking over to Vince and helping him stand up, "Let's get you fixed up!" Vince smiled, and together they made their way to the saferoom.


	20. Harry finds out

Spring couldn't believe it, she had found him. Mangle had asked who 'he' was, but Spring was so shocked that he couldn't answer, he held the bright purple bowtie in his hands. He couldn't believe it, he watched as Flower helped Vince back to the saferoom. Lilly had snuggled up near Spring and had failed asleep. Mangle was stroking her hair, while Harry on the other hand left the building trying to process what had just occurred. There was footsteps coming toward them, Spring looked at the entrance as Star entered the main room. She looked at Spring and waved, before her eyes landed on Lilly, she staggered backwards before continuing her journey around the main room. Spring watched Star in curiosity, before Mangle had waved her over to join them on the stage. Star walked up to them before sitting down on the edge of the stage.

"Hey Star can you cook?" Mangle asked quietly, Star looked at her.

"Yeah why?" Star replied, in a quieter voice than Mangle.

"Can you teach me?" Mangle replied, all she knew how to do was to serve the pizza to the kids.

"Sure, But why would you like to learn? I mean the skill is useful, to some context but not much others." Star asked, but Mangle had no answer and just shrugged. Then Spring spoke up still quietly because of the sleeping child snuggled up against him.

"Star, I was wondering what you did to preform for the kids? Me and Fred played music but what did you do?.." He asked, Star looked at him

"I made and passed out Birthday cake to the girls because I was designed for girls, while Silver was designed for boys. Other than that, me and the poodles would preform tricks." Star replied, Spring thought about it for a second, it made sense a bit.

"Do you still know how to make the cakes?" Mangle asked, and Lilly stirred, Star seemed to freeze. Lilly sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked up and saw the animatronics around her, but her eyes landed on the purple cat seated beside Mangle.

\--Lilly's point of view--

In Lilly's eyes ((What she saw)), the cat seemed to fade away, an in place sat a woman with light chestnut hair and green eyes. Lilly could feel the woman's name on the tip of her tongue but couldn't quite say it. She wanted to say it but her voice seemed lost. She felt like she should know the woman's name, she looked around her, all the animatronics had changed. Spring who she had laid against, looked like a man, he had bright blonde hair and scars on his face mostly around his eyes that were a bright yellow, he wore a leather like binding and elbow and knee pads, he had a sword in a sash around his waist. Lilly looked at Mangle who was on the opposite side of Spring. Mangle looked like a woman she had black hair with one white strand in it done in a braid on the side of her head, she wore a brown dress with beads around the neck of the dress as well as the bottom. ((Mangle)) She had one of her eyes closed while the other was a bright yellow like Spring's. Lilly closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her vision. She opened her eyes again and they still looked like humans, she backed up a bit from Spring.

"Uhh...Can someone get Butterscotch? She's freaking out..." Spring asked, and Mangle got up off the stage and walked in the same direction as Flower and Vince had gone. The woman ((Star)) picked her hand up and patted beside her, Lilly crawled to her, and started quivering but the woman began to pet Lilly's hair, Lilly stopped quivering. Lilly shut her eyes and and kept them closed, she felt something come up beside her. She opened her eyes and saw a different woman sitting on the opposite side of her. This one had, lighted blonde and white hair, she spoke.

"Lilly, dear, what's wrong?" She asked, Lilly recognized the voice, and lifted her head.

"Butterscotch?" Lilly asked

"Yes dear it's me. What's wrong?" Butterscotch asked, Lilly looked so very confused.

"But you don't look like her..." Lilly said, and all the others seemed to freeze and look confused.

"Then what do I look like?" Butterscotch asked cocking her head

"You have light blonde and white hair, and you have ice blue eyes, and you are wearing a white dress.." Lilly replied and all the animatronics looked at her confused.

"Dear, that's not what I look like..." Butterscotch said, and Lilly looked confused, "You need to sleep, you are imagining things." Lilly looked confused, before nodding and falling asleep near Butterscotch.

\--Now back--

Spring looked at Mangle strange and shrugged, Star looked lost, for a second before making a purring noise. Her purr was different from Spring's, his was deeper and he thought it seemed fitting that the cat purred.

"That was...weird.." Mangle said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Oh By the way...Mangle Yes I still know how to bake the cakes." Star said, and Mangle nodded excitedly,

"Do you think you can...?" Mangle trailed, off and Star smiled

"Of course I can." Star replied, getting up and dusting herself off, and walked to the kitchen. Mangle watched her leave, smiling Mangle looked to Spring.

"You Did that to give her something to do didn't you?" Spring asked, and Mangle smiled and nodded.

"Yes I did, Springy Dear, she works completely, but never comes out in front of Mr Lock. None of the Love's Dinner Crew do.." Mangle replied sadly, but as soon as she had said that, Harry came back holding a stack of papers. He was looking them over, one was a piece of notebook paper. He sat down at a table and was reading it, he had his head in his hand. Lilly stirred, and he quickly got up and went to his office. Spring watched in curiosity at the man's strange behavior, Lilly opened her eyes, and looked around her.

"Your normal.." Lilly sighed, relaxing and rubbing Butterscotch's head as Butterscotch's tail waged. Harry had come back from the office with nothing in his hands, Lilly got up and hugged him. Harry jumped as Star came out of the kitchen balancing a cake in one hand above her head. She carefully set it down on the table, Lilly had come over in curiosity, but Harry was looking at the animatronic. Star didn't seem to notice his presence, she picked Lilly up and sat her down on the table, before walking back to the kitchen. Harry kept watching Star as she headed back into the kitchen, she returned carrying a plastic butter knife and two forks, she had carefully balanced two plates on her arm. She put the forks down and tossed one of the plates in the air, the animatronics and Harry half expected it to fall to the floor broken, but Star caught it. She placed it on the table, she threw the other one, this time she didn't catch it. Instead it hit her arm, and rolled down it, she flicked her wrist and the plate flew in to the air, and landed on the table facing the right way. She pulled out another plate, and stopped for a second as Silver walked out, they met each other's eyes and she threw it to him. He caught it and dropped it down on to his boot where he spun it, he lifted his leg up and kicked the plate up in to the air. He hit it lightly but enough to send it flying back toward Star. She caught it in her hand, and spun it on her hand, before setting it down. She picked up the ((butter)) knife and looked at Silver who was walked closer to her, he nodded. She threw it at him, everyone who was watching the two's show was afraid that it would hit him. He grabbed it, and held it in his hand and whistled, out came the poodles along with Copper and Gold. Gold looked at him curiously, before Silver dropped the plastic knife to him. Gold picked up his head and the knife landed on his nose, he balanced it on his nose. He flung it up and Copper reared up and caught it on his nose, balancing it on his muzzle. He knocked it in to the air as well, and Star caught it. She cut the cake into three slices and put them on the three plates Luna and Solar, grabbed two of the plates and gave them to Lilly and Butterscotch. Lilly clapped, while Harry had his mouth open, Luna poked Solar with her paw and ran off. Solar ran after her, Gold jumped up in to Copper's saddle and sat down. Copper trotted off and took Gold with him, Silver and Star where talking, still having not noticed Harry, who had now by this point shut his mouth. Lilly and Butterscotch, were eating the cake Star had made, Harry cleared his throat and Star and Silver froze. Harry looked at them carefully, Silver moved first, looking at the man before, making a strange clicking noise and Star relaxed but didn't move.

"Pardon me, but we haven't met. Who are ya?" Silver asked Harry in a assertive tone, the tone made the animatronics think of their owners.

"I'm Harry, Harry Lock, I own this establishment." Harry replied, reaching out his hand, Silver shook it, "And you are?"

"I'm Silver, if ya don't mind." Silver replied, Harry nodded and Lilly picked up the extra plate, and gave it to her father. "Sorry, about Star...We've had a bad experience with our owner.." Silver's voice trailed off and he shivered, Harry looked at the Cowboy.

"What happened?" He asked, Silver suddenly looked sad shaking his head.

"He was Murdered, in me..." Silver replied, Harry looked shocked, and looked to Star. "Let's just say, we haven't had the best time with humans.." Harry saw that Star was talking to Lilly, Butterscotch had sat down on the table beside Lilly.

"What was your dinner called, because I have never heard of you or seen you before." Harry asked, but Silver suddenly looked scared, Silver put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now don't..Uhh...be hate'in us...after you look it up...terrible things happen ta us... but it was Love's Family Dinner.." Silver said, with a serious look on his face, before shaking his head. He pushed his hat up and left the room with out a word, Star watched him leave, shaking her head and looking down. Lilly had said a name while talking to Star,

"Her name was Mary Ann Flower, I think.. She had light chestnut hair and green eyes.." Star stopped moving in total, she seemed frightened her eyes were wide staring at the girl. Harry seemed upset at her behavior, since only Star and Lilly could hear their conversation. He went up to her, and said something, she the looked at him, and briskly walked off. Spring watched at the two's reactions to the situation, he soon heard a door slam and assumed it was the saferoom. Harry and Lilly walked up to the stage, Spring looked at Harry and seemingly glared at him.

"Really? Could you not have taken that any worse? And Lilly, What did you say to her, that made her do that?" Spring asked the two, Harry just shrugged and Lilly spoke up.

"I was talking about the woman I had seen on the stage, where she had been sitting. I knew her name, I just couldn't say it at the time, but when Star was near me it came to me. The woman had light Chestnut hair and green eyes." Lilly replied, and Spring looked at her curiously

"What was her name?" Spring asked her

"Mary Ann Flower, Why?" She replied confused, and Spring knew he needed to get to Star. He went to stand up,

"Springy you...issues.." Mangle said, but she was too late he had gotten up and fell, face first off the stage. He landed with a clatter on the floor, but not before he had hit his head on one of the tables.

"Oww...I forgot..." Spring groaned, he put his hand up to his eye, were the table had hit him. He pulled it down, blood, Vince's to be precise, _Oh No... isn't Harry his brother...Oh shit.._ there was nothing he could do, Harry had walked over to him.

"Hey, is something wrong? Are you broken?" Harry asked, but he didn't see any damage on the robot. "Do I need to fix you?"

"N-No, I-I'm fin-fine!" Spring stuttered, but Harry saw the blood on Spring's hand.

"Is that blood?" Harry asked shocked, as Spring tried to hide his hand.

"Ye-No! No it's not!" Spring said, even more frightened, he really wished Mangle could help him, but she wasn't allowed to. She made a strange whining sound, Harry stepped closer to Spring with a new look on his face, Anger or possibly fear. He started messing with the panel on Spring's back, "Hey! What are you doing?" Spring cried out, there was a click as the panel came off, _Well I'm screwed... and done for.._ Harry let out a gasp of horror, for Vince's body was inside Spring. He reached inside the animatronic, and pulled out a crushed badge out, it had once said: _Employee of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_. He dropped it, and anger overwhelmed him. "I'm sorry...I...I did not know...that he was your brother until recently...Please don't hate me..." Spring cried, he didn't even fight Harry away, he'd just given up. He reached back into the animatronic, and started pulling out random wires out of Spring's endoskeleton. Spring gave a cry of pain, every time Harry pulled out a wire, Spring had tears on his face.

"Stop it can't you see your hurting him?!" Mangle yelled at Harry, and knocked him off Spring. Harry kicked her off him and flicked her shut down switch, she fell limp to the floor. He went back to Spring and continued what he was doing, Spring's systems screeched to a halt as Harry pulled the last wire. Spring looked to Harry, his eyes darkening, he whispered something.

" _I'm so sorry..._ " Spring had tears dripping from his eyes, and his eyes went black, and his head fell. Spring's body would twitch at a random points, Harry looked to Mangle, and moved to her. She turned on just in time to see the twitching Spring she cried her tears streamed down her face. He ripped the panel off her back and did the same thing to her, she made a small shriek every time he pulled a wire. She was fully functional unlike Spring yet she had chosen not to fight back. He heard her say,

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, he had tried to stop himself but couldn't. Lilly ran at him trying to stop him, for Mangle was her favorite of his creations. His arm flung out, and it hit her and she flew across the room. Lilly for the first time looked at her father and didn't see him, but a figure in red, she hissed at him. Vince had come limping out to the main room and saw Spring, and Harry who was attacking his own daughter. He began to feel what Spring had felt, he knew he wasn't going to stay conscious for long. He limp ran at his brother knocking him off Lilly, he fought to avoid his brother's oil covered punches. Vince began to wobble, and Harry hit him right in the gut, then swung at Vince's neck.

"Lilly get to the saferoom tell Flower what's going on!" Vince yelled at Lilly before he crumpled to the floor. Lilly ran and Butterscotch scouted ahead, leading her to Flower, Lilly ran right into Star.


	21. Flower's sacrifice

Star saw Lilly, the girl was crying, and hugged the cat, Star wrapped her arms around Lilly trying to calm her down.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Star asked, and Lilly looked at Star

"Its not him...he used him...tore them apart...he even attacked me...Vince said to find Flower..." Lilly said, and Star looked worried

"Find her, she was looking for Vince near the saferoom. I will try and stall him." Star said in a flat tone, Lilly nodded and the cat ran to the main room and disappeared around a corner. Lilly ran following Butterscotch, she ran into Flower, crying she told Flower what had happened, Flower's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know who possessed your dad?" Flower asked, and Lilly nodded, Flower rubbed the girl's hair. "Good, then I want you to stay here its dangerous." Lilly shook her head

"No. He's in my father! And you expect me to stay here and do nothing?!" Lilly demanded, and Flower's eyes changed for a brief second.

"And he helped create me by possessing my father before I was born. I am unstable and I don't to accidentally hurt you." Flower replied in a statement hardened by fear and anger, but before Lilly could answer, Flower pushed her into the saferoom, and locked the door. Lilly beat on the door and heard Flower say "Please forgive me, I only want to keep you safe.." Lilly and Butterscotch, heard footsteps as Flower ran to the main room. The possessed Harry, turned and looked at Flower, and spoke.

"Join me, my creation, let us rule heaven and earth." He said and Flower spat at him, uttering many insults ((that I as the author can not type them all down.)) He smiled, and reappeared next to her, her touched her, and the black liquid started dripping out of her eyes. Inside the mindscape, she could see her friends there and they where talking. She screeched, as he tired to possess her, her friends in the mindscape started looking around for her. She stumbled out of the shadows of the mindscape, and collapsed, she was on her hands and knees, and shaking violently. She was seeming to brake open, cracks were forming in her skin, Vince wanted to go to her but Will held him back.

"Its him, he's here, the Brother in Red." Will said, and Flower looked up, one of her eyes was red, the other was her blue. She laughed at him, but it wasn't her laugh, she looked at them and spoke.

"I see you remember me William, Now that Afton has control over your body. And Who's fault was it again? Oh that's right! She denied to do it for you, so you did it youself." Flower smiled it wasn't her voice, and Will started to shake in anger.

"Leave her alone!" Wil spat at the demon, which was now shakily getting to its feet, Flowers voice spoke over the demon's.

"Get out of my head!" She yelled, but her voice was weaker, all the animatronics backed up. She shook again and walked up to Will and she grabbed his shoulder, there was a snapping sound at one of the purple strings holding Will together snapped. Will staggered back and fell, Flower tower over him, she placed her foot on his chest. There was the sound of glass cracking, Will looked terrified as more cracks appeared in his form. Again the voice spoke though Flower.

"Don't forget you still belong to me!" It said, Vince had had enough, he ran at Flower and knocked her down. He placed his body in a way she couldn't escape. "Foolish child, you will not stop me!" It yanked one of Flower's hand out from under his hand. It grabbed him by the neck and threw him into Will. It looked directly at the animatronics, it walked up to Star who seemed to shrink away from Flower. Flower's form shifted into an man like the one that had talked to Lilly, but he still had Flower's blue eye. Star looked defiantly in to his eyes, and he grabbed her head. "You thought you could hide my creation from me! You where foolish my dear, and look where that brought you. Forever trapped in the suit you loved for so dearly, foolish female! You will never see your daughter again!" he crackled, and Star hissed at him, as went to hit him but he caught it and picked her up and threw her into Vince and William. His eyes widened in shock as Flower kicked him out of her mindscape form.

"I am not your daughter! And I'm not your new host, Brother in Red!" She screamed at him, and he smiled, leaving everyone confused.

"Yet I helped make you, with my Brother's son and his stupid female, killing herself over a little runt. I had expected more, yet all I got was a little girl who learned not to cry when I hurt her. Who watched as I killed all her little pets, who died to her best friend. Who did nothing as she watched her siblings die, who can't even fly. Your wings are useless, why bother to have them?" He said, and Charged Flower his hands turned into claws, and in one quick movement, sliced her wings right off her back. She fell to the ground on to her hands and knees, Vince made a noise and ran at the man who quickly dodged Vince's attack. "Oh what is this? Another impure, hmm know wonder you still here you don't know how to fly. I remember the day I used William, He stabbed her you know?" Vince growled again, and prepared to attack, but the man disappeared and reappeared beside Flower. He pulled her head up and put his clawed hand on her chest, "You don't want her to die do you?" he asked and brushed his hand against Flower's face. Vince seemed to stop, and lowered his weapon down a bit. "So you do care for her. Don't you? Ha! You make me sick, you would rather give up than watch her die?" The Red One smiled, and Flower pushed his hand off of her and stood up and faced him.

"Go ahead, Kill me. Finish what you started! See if you can do the job yourself this time!" Flower said, and everyone fell silent, The Red One smiled at her, and clicked his claws together.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?" He said as he stopped clicking his claws, and looked at her "Why should I start a war with the plant angels? But then again..." He plunged his clawed hand though her, "I'm starting a war anyways- Ack" He cried out when, Flower had plunged her sword right though him.

"BB-Be gone EE-Evil Do-Doer!" Flower screamed in his face, in a rage about her trick he plunged his other hand right though her abdomen, then dissipated from the Mindscape. Flower fell to the ground, her eyes seemed to glaze over, Vince ran to her side just as, everyone left the mindscape. Everyone who had been in the mindscape, except for Flower, Vince, and Spring, stood up. Flower was laying in a pool of her own blood, and coughing. She stilled and Star cried out in shock and horror, there was the sound of a door being broken open. Mangle left to go stop whatever it was from seeing the motionless Flower. Star collapsed, and broke down into sobs, Spring felt bad for the cat, the little girl that had been with her, was dead. Vince was looking away from Flower's body, and had tears on his face, Spring knew that the two had grown to be really good friends. There was a commotion, coming from the hallway it was Mangle an Lilly.

"Lilly stop don't try to go in there!" Mangle said, blocking the girl's veiw

"Why not?" Lilly asked confused

"Lilly its Flower...she's...dead.." Mangle choked out, in grief

"Mangle stop lying to me!" Lilly demanded,

"Then send Butterscotch, if you don't believe me, but I forbade you from going it there!" Mangle replied sternly

"Fine.. Butterscotch can you tell me what you see out there?" Lilly asked Butterscotch, who padded out of the hallway, Butterscotch stood still staring at Flower's body. Butterscotch walked up to Flower, and licked her face, and nudged her. She whimpered, and Lilly gave a distressed call "What do you mean?" Butterscotch whimpered again, and there was sobbing coming from the hallway.

"Shhh...Lilly its okay.." Came Mangle trying to comfort Lilly, there was the sound of barking, Butterscotch's ears perked up and looked behind her. Out came LuLu, Butterscotch dipped her head in respect for the older guardian. LuLu stopped and looked behind her, following her was a woman with vines in her hair. The woman walked up to Star and the cat seemed to freeze, before falling over. The woman bent down and helped another up, the same one Lilly had described Mary Ann, the two hugged and talked, but Mary Ann was crying. The other woman was trying to calm her down, she held Mary Ann in an embrace. The woman with the vines reached down yet again and up came another woman, who also hugged Mary Ann. Spring turned his attention back to LuLu, who was still waiting for someone. Out walked another woman, this one Spring recognized immediately, it was Sarah, she looked the same as he remembered her except for a set of large white wings on her back. She helped Vince up, and then walked him to the stage, before turning around and doing the same for Spring. She looked at Vince,

"Its time, let him see." Sarah said, and Vince hesitated before nodding, he untucked his large whitish purple wings. Spring's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it.

"How?...You know what...I'm not going to ask..." Spring shook his head, and Sarah poked Vince in the chest, and up stood William Afton, right out of Vince! Spring made a clicking noise and Sarah looked at him.

"Long story" She said, and Will rolled his eyes, he looked back at Flower's body and shook his head sadly. Sarah nudged him, "Just you wait, he has to come and get his sons first." Spring looked back at LuLu, as another person came in. Another woman accept, she looked like and older more grown up version of Flower. She walked up to Mary Ann and thanked her, and Mary Ann wrapped her arms around her in a hug, as did the other woman who Spring now realized looked simular to Mary Ann. The woman walked up to Harry and was talking to him for a bit before heading down the hall, towards the sound of Lilly sobbing. Lilly stopped and Mangle looked around her, wide eyed, she walked up towards the stage and sat down near Spring.

"Look who the lovebirds are now!" Sarah laughed, and Will chuckled, Spring looked at the couple.

"Hey, you two where the first ones!" Spring replied, as Mangle laughed, Will looked at him.

"I'll take that as you found the videos on the flash drives?" he asked and Mangle and Spring both nodded, Sarah turned back to LuLu.

"He's almost here for, his sons." Sarah took a breath and sighed, she looked around her.

"Who are all these people and why are they here?" Vince asked, Sarah looked at him and sighed.

"We are preparing for war, for The Brother in Red has broken the truce, and well.. one: Killed a second chance Impure. And Two: He killed the Brother in Blue's champion. And three: Him (Sarah gestures to William who isn't really paying attention) Four: The surprisingly nice stitched together shattered fragment demon in Flower, that he put there and five: Killed all the guardians That the Brother in blue sent for Flower, such is said for this little guy (Sarah holds out her hand and Petey flies down and perches on it) Along with many other offences." Sarah explained, as Mangle looked at Petey.

"Question, how does a guardian work?" Mangle asked, looking at Petey, but a voice behind her spoke instead.

"They are souls that I trust to watch and take care of any of my offspring. LuLu was originally Kaynine's, but when my brother possessed him she asked to be Star Flower's adoptive mother." the voice said, and Mangle looked behind her, and there was the man from yesterday behind her. Sarah seemed to straighten up a bit, he looked at her. "Sarah can you bring the rest of My sons' creations?" he asked and she nodded, before walking off. He sighed looking at Mary Ann and the woman beside her. He laughed quietly, and Will looked at him.

"What are you laughing about?" Will asked, the man smiled

"I have always found it quite ironic that my twin sons, married Fawn's twin Daughters." The man replied, Spring shrugged now it made sense why the two girls looked alike. Sarah came back with, Silver, Copper, Gold, Luna, and Solar behind her. Spring looked confused, _What does this man want with the Love's Family Dinner Crew?_ The man gingerly hopped off the stage he walked up to Silver and said something, to the cowboy. Silver froze before falling limp towards the floor, but Sarah and Will caught him and set him down gingerly. The Man reached into Silver and lifted a different man out, once the ghost was balanced, Spring could see that he wore a plaid shirt with a small name tag that read: _Love's Family Dinner owner **Mr Owens**_. The woman that looked like Mary Ann ran up to him and hugged him, since they where near the stage Spring and Vince could both hear what they said.

"Felix, I missed you so much!" the woman said, and Felix smiled at her.

"Suzan I missed you as well it was so lonely with just Mary for comfort." Felix said, and Mary seemed to rolled her eyes.

But then the Man had reached into Silver yet again, and pulled out a face Spring recognized, and everyone gasped, and all the angels flared their wings. Kaynine put his head down, as more color came to him Spring saw that his eyes where blue. Spring felt bad for Kaynine, Kaynine slowly walked over to the opposite side of the stage, and sat up there shaking his head. Vince looked at Kaynine, and called out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Vince asked, and Kaynine shook his head

"No, being possessed by the Brother in Red, has it's disadvantages. One of them is losing everyone I had cared for." Kaynine replied, but no one else heard him except Vince and Spring.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I was possessed by a demon that may or may not have killed 13 kids.." Vince hung his head admitting his own secret, Spring on the other hand only had knew of the kids possessing Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Golden.

"Hold up 13? I thought it was only 5..." Spring said absolutely sure that he had done Vince a favor by killing him.

"Spring I have done a lot of things I regret.." Vince said, as a 12 year old ran up to him, suddenly shifting uncomfortably.

"That's Cooper.." Kaynine sighed, as Cooper saw him and ran off, he spoke absent mindedly "I tried to get rid of myself, maybe if I could have possibly, and it worked if I could have saved them.." Kaynine lifted his head to look at Mary Ann, who saw him and turned around and walked away. Vince kicked his only working leg,

"It wouldn't have trust me, I tried, once I remember Fatally wounding myself and I passed out, when I woke up it had healed itself." Vince told Kaynine who nodded, Kaynine looked longingly at his family. His expression was sad, and LuLu saw him, she walked up to him and hopped up on the stage next to Kaynine, and sat down.

"LuLu, can you forgive me? I'm sorry, that I did what I did.." Kaynine looked at the half reverse, half normal German Shepherd. LuLu licked his arm, and he rubbed her ears. "You must have know it wasn't me you know I would not do dog fighting. Didn't you girl?" Vince watched as the dog nodded, and looked out at the crowd. "Father left didn't he? (LuLu nods again) I knew it I have brought shame on our family Haven't I LuLu? (This time LuLu shakes her head No) What makes you think that? I killed almost my entire family, now all that is left is Lilly.."

"Well, in my opinion, you felt bad for your actions, but yet no one listens to you. They blame you for something you couldn't control." LuLu replied, Spring and Vince where shocked LuLu had just spoken English. "But Star Flower gave you a second chance, and I would trust her opinion more than I would trust theirs. Star did what she was good at."

"And that would be?" Kaynine asked, not ever getting to know his impure daughter.

"Giving the seemingly most unworthy people second chances." LuLu replied, looking at Vince then to Kaynine. Kaynine smiled,

"Then you must have raised her right." Kaynine smiled, as LuLu fell asleep beside him, he continued petting her. Vince grew tired and fell asleep as well, Spring did too, but Kaynine had stayed up a lot at night while he was possessed so he stayed up.

\--The Next day--

Kaynine was still sitting on the stage, when Vince woke up. Poor Kaynine was still being ignored, LuLu was the only one besides Vince and Spring that was even friends with him. Lilly had gone to go up to see Kaynine but one of the others pulled her back away from him. At one point Kaynine and Lilly actually talked with each other, she had gone and even sat by him, before one of the others in the room accused him of kidnapping her. Vince and Spring had even said that he didn't and they where ignored, even Lilly herself had said he didn't but no one listened to her either. One day Kaynine hopped off the stage, and everyone went silent, he was heading to the saferoom. They had put the Love's Dinner Crew animatronics back there so they wouldn't get damaged. Kaynine just wanted a place where not to be reminded of his past, but that was everywhere. He walked into the reading room, and began to cry, he had lost everything including all trust in him. He would have tried to kill himself if he didn't already know that he was needed to bring Star Flower back. What he didn't know was that little Lilly had followed him to the saferoom, she watched as he picked up the biggest book on the shelf traced his hand over something, before starting to cry. He picked his head up,

"Lilly what are you doing here?" he asked, "You and I will get in trouble if you don't head back to your mom."

"I just wanted to see you." Lilly replied cheerfully

"Haven't you heard what I have done?" Kaynine asked her, Lilly nodded

"I have." She replied

"And you're not scared?" He asked, wondering if she was not a normal kid that had heard the stories.

"A little." She replied, and she sat down in the chair across from him.

"I didn't get to know my daughter when she was alive, Do you think you can tell me?" Kaynine asked curious about the child he never knew.

"She was nice, and she cared a lot, sometimes too much. She loved almost all of the animatronics here, she would fix them if needed." Lilly tried to explain, and Kaynine nodded. In barged her mother, yelling at Kaynine for kidnapping her daughter, Lilly tried to get her mothers attention.

"I can't believe you, you awful twisted son of a bitch, this is the second time!" Rose yelled at him, Lilly felt awful she had caused this, she ran right out the door and down the next hall right into Flower's room. She slammed the door and watched as it melted away.

\--With Kaynine--

"Now look what you did you scared her off, you weirdo!" Rose yelled at him, he shook his head and sat back down at the table, but she grabbed his shirt and dragged him up and threw him against the wall. He hit it and slid down, she picked him up again and threw him out of the room. He hit the hallway wall and slid down, he looked at Rose.

"Must you blame me for everything? Even if you don't watch your own child? Or when you ignore her, do you blame me for that too?" He asked, and she kicked him in the abdomen, he curled up in a ball to protect himself.

"Because, you killed my whole family! Your twisted, awful and horrible. And then you killed Me!" Rose yelled at him and dragged him up by his leg and squeezed it hard enough where you could hear the bone splinter. He let out a cry of pain, "So you can feel pain huh?" She did the samething to his other leg, and then knocked him down and twisted his arm all the way back, there was a pop and the sound of something breaking. She stormed off and left the saferoom, when she had left he started to cry, he wished he could take back everything that had happened.

Soon later he fell asleep, and Mary Ann poked her head in to the saferoom. She was just looking for her 'criminal' husband, and there he was lying on the floor he looked as if he had cried himself to sleep. She could see that both of his legs were broken and his shoulder was dislocated and broken, he was stuck in the saferoom. She left a piece of cake beside him before walking off back to the others. Spring and Vince wouldn't meet her gaze, nor would they anyone but Mangle, Kaynine, and Lilly. She shook her head sadly, before taking all of her younger kids and falling asleep.

\--The next day--

Everyone, except for a few where looking for Lilly, and still had yet to find her, and many still blamed Kaynine. Vince had an idea where she was, he called to Butterscotch, the dog didn't look at him until he mentioned Lilly. He slid off the stage, and Butterscotch caught him together they went to Flower's room on the way the passed by Kaynine who was asleep on the floor. Vince and Butterscotch got to where Flower's room was, Vince pressed his hand against the cement wall, and it began to open. Lilly was inside crying, Butterscotch tried to cheer her up, but Lilly wasn't responding to her.

"Hey, Lilly? What's wrong?" Vince asked and Lilly sniffed

"I got Kaynine in trouble with my mommy, I tried to tell her it was my fault but she wouldn't listen. He wanted to know about Flower, and I was telling him. I followed him into the saferoom, Uncle, I thought that he might've liked some company.." Lilly cried, following the sound of Lilly's crying Rose found her. She went to grab Lilly, but Lilly moved away from her grasp. Rose turned to Vince, pure hatred glowed in her eyes.

"What did you tell her?!" Rose demanded, and Vince backed up out of the room so Lilly couldn't see what was going to happen.

"I haven't told her anything Rose I swear!" Vince replied, putting his hands up, but Rose grabbed his neck, he gasped his vision began to get fuzzy.

"What did you tell her?" Rose demanded shaking Vince, still holding his throat, his vision began to darken.

"Mommy let him go! He didn't say anything he was just asking if I was okay! Please Mommy let him go...!" Lilly sobbed, and that was the last thing Vince saw, before he passed out, Rose dropped him and picked Lilly up, she was crying hysterically.

Mary had just saw Spring look fine for a second then passed out at the next.


	22. The Trial

She watched as they dragged Kaynine, out of the saferoom a lot of them were trying to hurt him. He was about to receive his punishment for kidnapping Lilly, Lilly kept saying that she had followed him in to the saferoom. But nobody listened to her, Rose said she had found Lilly in an empty storage room. But Mary knew this statement was false, because Vince had disappeared before she had even had woken up, and after she had left and returned, Spring had passed out. Lilly seemed afraid of her mother and kept trying to run away from her, Mary decided that she would find Vince before the trial begins. Mary found Rose scolding Lilly, Rose noticed Mary and waved, Mary walked up to her daughter unafraid.

"Hey Rose, I can watch Lilly today? If you would like me to...but its okay if you say no...with me being Kaynine's wife in all.." When Mary had said the last part she looked down sadly.

"Yes you can, after all you have the best parenting skills!" Rose handed Lilly to Mary, and Lilly and Mary walked away from Rose. When they where far enough away from Rose, Mary set Lilly down on a table.

"Lilly We need to find Vince. Do you know where he is?" Mary asked and Lilly Nodded

"Follow me." Lilly said as she ran past her mom, Lilly yelled "Tag your it!" At a point, she tapped Mary and ran off, leading her deeper into the saferoom. They reached the end of the hallway, and there was Vince passed out on the floor, and there was barking coming from a wall beside them. Lilly placed her hand on it and it opened, and Butterscotch ran out. Lilly hugged the dog, "I'm so sorry Butterscotch! Lilly cried, Butterscotch licked her face, as a way of telling her all was forgiven. Butterscotch looked at Vince and began licking his face trying to wake him, he opened his eyes, and lightly pushed Butterscotch away.

"Okay, I'm awake! You can stop now." He said, and Lilly hugged him, he patted her back.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we have to stop them in the trial. Kaynine will never win it, if ever without us." a voice said, and Vince looked up, Mary Ann was standing above him, she reached out her hand.

"Not to be rude, but why all of a sudden do you care about him?" Vince asked her and she flinched, and looked to Lilly.

"She can't stay with Rose anymore, she needs to go back to your brother's family." Mary Ann replied, Vince took her hand and she pulled him up. Only then did he see the wedding ring was still on her hand, so in someway she still cared about Kaynine, or she would have taken it off. He leaned against her, his wings hit her back but she didn't seem to mind, they hurried up and make their way back to the Main room. Vince could see that Spring was still on the stage, next to him was a man, wearing a long black robe. On the other side of Spring sat Kaynine, the two of them where talking, and Rose and all the People he had killed while possessed, walked up beside her. Mary Ann looked at the judge and raise her ringed hand, she whispered to Vince, "Take Lilly and go to the cameras review the footage from yesterday and come back." Vince watched as she got up on the stage, but instead of walking to Rose, she walked over to Kaynine, and stared defiantly at the opposite side. She watched Vince leave, an sent a prayer to god, hope he could return in time. She watched as even LuLu, and Butterscotch also joined Kaynine on the stage, they where still out numbered by many but where going to fight with all they got. Kaynine whispered something to Mary,

"I'm so sorry...I.." She picked up her hand and cut him off,

"There is no need my love." She replied, and he noticed the ring was still on her hand. There was a slight clicking sound, as one of the bones in his leg went back into place. The man in the black robes, hit a mallet on a desk creating a loud noise.

"I the Father of Justice, declare this trial to begin!" The black robed man shouted, then pointed to Rose's side first and she walked right up to Kaynine, he seemed to flinch a little.

"I, Rose Leah Owens, am the prosecution, as the judge has stated. I ask the questions first, now, Where you not sitting at a table, in that room, with my daughter on the other side, after she disappeared?" Rose asked Kaynine

"Yes I was sitting at the table, but I was talking to the girl that had followed me into that room." Kaynine answered, and Rose looked curiously at him.

"And what where you talking about?" She asked him

"We where talking about Star Flower." Kaynine replied, Mary Ann looked at him, with admiration.

"And Why would you talk to my daughter about her?" Rose asked, her face was stern but on the inside she was ecstatic.

"Well on the day you first accused me of kidnapping her, she told me she knew her." Kaynine replied calmly, but Rose found another loop in his statement.

"But Weren't you the one who killed her in the end?" Rose asked a faint smiled crossed her lips.

"What?" Kaynine was confused he was in Silver at the time, so he had know idea what had happened to Flower.

"Where you not ever combined with the Brother in Red?"

"No, but being used as a fuel source for him was not very 'fun'." Kaynine shook his head, But Rose moved to Mary, so close that she was almost in Mary's face. Mary stood straight up unimtated by the woman in front of her.

"Do remind me about why you killed yourself." Rose said, already knowing the answer her own question. Mary Ann looked to the Father of Justice, and asked

"Must I restate my own death?" She asked, The Father of Justice nodded, and she sighed, "Father, where would you like me to start?"

"I would say about 30 minutes before your death, Mrs. Flower." He replied, and everyone in the room quieted.

"I was running I knew not where I was heading, I held them in my arms as I ran. Before I knew it I was at our dinner, I ran into Felix and handed him the children to him, and climbed in to my suit. I don't exactly remember my thoughts at the time, I asked him to take, care of them and told him the winged one was Star Flower. I ran back to the animatronic's stage and triggered the lock on torso of the suit." Mary replied, flatly as if she had not wanted to talk about what had happened.

"You them, and children, who was the other child?" Rose asked, and Mary locked eyes with Suzan.

"I can not say, I made a promise on everything I care for not to tell." Mary Ann replied coldly, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not know what will happen to the spouse if the accused, if our side wins?" Rose asked, and Mary Ann shook her head, "They will face the same punishment as their love." Mary Ann's eyes widened,

"You can't do that! Flower will not be able to return with both parents gone!" She cried out in shock, but Rose smiled, and Kaynine stood up. Rose backed up in fear of him, but Kaynine faced the wall and was talking to Mary, but she kept shaking her head. Vince walked into the room, shaking his head sadly. He sat up on the stage near Spring a d began to talk to him. Further behind him trailed Lilly, she followed Vince and sat down on Kaynine's side of the stage. Kaynine overlooked the crowd and saw a face he never hoped to see again, it was a demon, wearing red with chestnut hair, held something in his hand. It was a bow and arrow, he pulled the string back, Kaynine saw who it was aimed at _Lilly.._ Kaynine's form shifted to a dog, and he knocked Lilly off the stage right as the arrow flew, right into him. He gave a pained yelp as it lodged itself in his side, and turned to Mary and gave a small smile before collapsing.

Felix got to the stage just as his brother fell, he knew Kaynine had saw something or he wouldn't have shifted in to his animal form. He picked up his brother and took him off the stage, Mary tried to follow him but Rose blocked her path.

"Let him die he deserves it." Rose said, and Mary looked shocked

"He just saved your daughter, now get out of my way!" Mary demanded, and Rose grabbed Mary Ann on the shoulders. "Let me go!" Rose lifted one hand off her and grabbed Mary's hand that had her wedding ring on it and wrapped her hand around it. There was multiple cracks as she crushed her hand.


	23. New Voices and Tests

Vince was shocked, one moment Lilly was beside him the, next thing he knew a brown dog had pushed her off the stage, and an arrow had appeared in it's side. Right where Lilly's head was moments before, he saw it look back at Mary, before falling down. Felix had rushed up to the stage and picked up the dog in his arms, and sprinted back to the saferoom. Mary had quickly followed him, but Rose had followed after her. Vince knew what Rose could do and slid off the stage, his leg had almost completely healed and he could walk. That was all he cared about, he limped after Mary Ann, he got there just as Rose crushed Mary's hand.

"What the hell Rose?! Let her go!" He yelled and Rose looked at him and let Mary go. She looked at him, and smiled viciously.

"Their going to die anyway. Why not now?" Rose said, smiling before walking past him back to the stage. Vince quickly followed Mary into the saferoom, he walked in to the room he and Flower had used to repair Mangle. Inside was Felix wrapping up the dog's side, while Mary was shaking her head.

"Kaynine, sometimes I feel like you do stupid things, do you understand me?" She said, and the dog made a small whimper, only then did he see the red colored fur on the dog's right eye.

"Wait, that's Kaynine?" Vince asked, and Felix looked at him and nodded.

"Yep that's my stupid brother, well either very Stupid or very Brave." Felix replied reaching for the arrow he had taken out of his brother, it had a red crystal arrow head, and a note tied to the end. Felix ripped it off, and unfolded it. He immediately looked, shocked and Mary took it from his hands. She read it aloud,

"It says, _Death to the bloodline of the Brot_ -" she stopped, and slammed it down in her unbroken hand, "Damn it! Must every thing happen to our Bloodline?"

"Wait does that mean?" Vince asked, not wanting to say what he was thinking, Felix had walked up to Mary and was now examining her broken hand. She looked at Vince and nodded,

"Yes, it means they are after the only living descendant of the Brothers." She replied

"Lilly" She said, but a new voice had joined in, and they spoke as one. Felix had begun to wrap up Mary's hand, she winced, as it was being wrapped up.

"Did you guys hear anything?" Vince asked, but Mary shock her head, and Felix did too.

"Vince, dear, are you all right?" Mary asked in a worried tone, as Felix continued to wrap her hand. Vince noticed that he had wrapped all her fingers separately, he picked up at least five pieces of metal and one small sheet of the same metal. Felix wrapped each piece around each of her fingers, and connected them to the sheet of metal, which he had put down on the back of her hand. Then he wrapped that as well up, once he was done, Mary thanked him and petted Kaynine's face with her unbroken hand. Kaynine picked his head up and licked her hand, before he flopped his head back down, and started making a whining noise. Mary stopped and walked up to Vince, and the voice spoke again.

"Watch out she's going to mother you." It sounded as if it was beside him, he turned around frightened, but nothing was there. Mary Ann looked at him curiously, before patting him on the back.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." She said in a concerned tone, and he nodded

"Told ya!" It said, and he turned around, and came face to face with what looked like a younger version of Rose. She waved to him, as he walked past her as if she was Rose. He settled down in the saferoom, and the girl followed him.

"Rose go away, don't you think you've done enough?" Vince said quietly, and the girl looked hurt, she looked to the floor sadly.

"I just, thats fair.. I do look like my half blood sister... Or maybe you just don't remember me.." The girl sighed, that was when Vince noticed that the girl wore clothes from the 1950's, he sat straight up.

"Flower?" Vince said very quietly, and she nodded and floated over to him and settled down beside him. "I'm sorry I just didn't realize it was you." He said, but Flower shrugged, "But how come I'm the only one who can hear you?" Vince asked, completely confused, Flower looked at him.

"I don't know if you remember or not, but you used to talk with me when you where little until you where about nine." She replied, and Vince nodded even if he didn't remember that. She looked at him more seriously, "Hide Lilly in my room with Butterscotch, Spring, and Mangle. The door on it only opens if someone I trust opens it. Look in the reading room and open the thickest book, to Spring's blue prints. You should find a weapon, more specifically a sword in it's scabbard. Give it to him, don't worry he'll know how to use it. For Mangle, at the far back of the reading room, there is a bow and a quiver of arrows, again she should know how to use them. I will have Sehara bring them food, we need to protect Lilly, in the mean time you must sleep I will come back tomorrow. " Vince suddenly felt drowsy and fell asleep, Flower smiled down at him and slipped him the piece of paper, before disappearing.

\--The Next Morning--

Vince woke up, and found the paper in his hand and opened it, it said everything she had told him last night. He got up to go talk with Spring, Mangle, and Lilly, he found them all sitting on the stage together. He told them Flower's plan, and showed them the paper. Mangle led Lilly and Butterscotch to Flower's room, but Spring had stopped to talk with Vince.

"How do we fight something off with out weapons?" Spring asked, and Vince looked at the rabbit.

"I have it covered." He replied, and Spring looked at Vince like he was forgetting something.

"Didn't Flower make sure you can't hold weapons?" Spring asked, Vince realized that he was right.

"I believe I have it covered, don't worry." Vince replied with a hint of doubt, he patted Spring on the back, "Go, be with Mangle and Lilly, I'm sure Mangle is wondering where you are." Spring nodded and walked to Flower's room, Vince followed the rabbit, before splitting up and going to the reading room. He found the book and flipped to Spring's blueprints, Flower was right inside was a sword. He held his breath and picked it up, it was longer than the book but it looked older than anything in the room but it looked completely new. He soon saw the name carved into the handle, _S._ _Spring_ , he had never heard the name before but set it down on the table. He looked around and found the bow and the quiver full with arrows, the bow was wooden and had a flower carved into it, it was really a beautiful work of craftsmanship. He picked it up and set in near the sword, they were the same age. He picked up the quiver, it was mechanical, but it was the same age as the bow. Next to the quiver he found a box, it had a note attached to it with Lilly's name on it. He picked up the quiver and slung it over his shoulder, he took the bow and put it near the quiver. The quiver seemed to take the bow out of his hand and clip it on to it's self. He picked up the sword and the box and ran towards Flower's room, he put his hand up to the wall and it opened, revealing what looked to be a house inside it he walked in and the wall closed behind him forming a door.

"Uhh...Hello? Guys I brought gifts." Vince called out into the rest of the house and a new dog peeked its head around the corner, and barked walking up to him and wagging it's tail. It was gray with a white patch on its back a reverse Husky, then out came Lilly followed by Spring and Mangle, Butterscotch followed behind them. Lilly ran forward and hugged him, almost knocking him down, he just barely kept his balance. While the animatronic, were both staring at him strangely, before Spring spoke.

"Where did you get those?" Spring asked, gesturing to the weapons, Vince pulled out the paper, and handed it to Spring.

"It said where to find them, and told me to get them why?" Vince asked, as the animatronic, didn't even look at the paper. The rabbit, set the paper down and looked absent mindedly around him. Vince thrust the weapon into the rabbit's hands, Mangle looked at Spring and took the weapon out of Spring's hands and clipped it around his waist, as soon as she did that there was a loud clicking as large pieces of glass rose out of the ground separating Spring from everyone else in the room. Then at the other side of the glass, to mechanical beings rose out of the ground and charged the rabbit. He drew the sword and raised it in front of him and two swords clung off it. One of the robots lunged at Spring and swung his sword at the rabbit, Spring matched the blow with his own. Spring braced him self against the glass and ran forward, and ((So please understand and imagine that this was quick)) he stopped right before the robots and spun, decapitated the robots. He was at the other side of the glass and sheathed the sword, right as both robots' heads slid off there bodies. Lilly was staring wide eyed at the rabbit as he walked back and the glass slid down back in to the floor.

"Huh..I..Did not know I could do that..." Spring said, as Lilly shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Are you kidding that was cool!" Lilly said, and Vince looked at the girl curiously.

"I thought you didn't like violence." Vince said, but Lilly looked at him funny.

"But you didn't see what I saw. It was cool! Plus I know nobody got hurt." Lilly replied with out a hint of hesitation, and Spring and Vince looked at her. Spring spoke up first.

"What did you see?" Spring asked and the little girl, looked at him.

"I saw you the real, but forgotten you." Lilly said shrugging, and Spring looked confused.

"Is it what you saw me as when you saw Butterscotch as a Person?" Spring asked, and Lilly nodded, "And what was that?" Lilly thought hard for a second, before finally replying.

"A young man, maybe a bit older that Vince. With short blonde hair and scars across his eyes and wearing a leather chest plate, along with shoulder, knee and elbow pads." Lilly replied, and Spring stood wide eyed at the girl.

"Well, Mangle your next." Vince said as he handed her the bow and the quiver, that were still stuck together. She put it on her shoulders, and the robots rebuilt themselves and grabbed Butterscotch, Mangle was then surrounded by the glass as well one of the robots held a sword to Butterscotch's neck, even Butterscotch looked scared. Mangle grabbed the bow and placed her hand on it, and the quiver let it go. She reached back and pulled an arrow out of the quiver, she put it to the bow and pulled back the string. She released the arrow and it hit the robot holding the knife and went right though it, hitting the glass and bouncing off it back towards Mangle she grabbed it and put it back into the bow and released it again hitting the robot holding Butterscotch. The arrow bounced off the glass and yet again back towards Mangle, she grabbed it and put it back into the quiver. The glass fell and Butterscotch ran back to Lilly, who whispered something.

"Native American, she's Native American.." Mangle looked at her, and cocked her head.

"What?" Mangle asked, and Lilly spoke again

"You have black hair with white stripes in it, your eye is yellow, but you have scratches over the other. And your wearing a brown fluffy dress with beads on it." Lilly said absent mindedly, while Mangle looked confused before Spring told her about the 'real you' thing. Vince reached into his pocket, and pulled out the box, he handed it to Lilly. Lilly unfolded the paper but did not read it aloud. ((just a little foreshadowing from me I'm going to tell you what it said))

 _Dear Lilly,_

 _The weapons where given to the animatronics to protect you. Stay near them, and if everything you care for is in danger touch the thing in the box in the sequence, Middle, First, Middle, Third. Use it wisely._

 _P.s. There's something in the box for Butterscotch and Vince._

 _Love, Flower._

Lilly opened the box and and it was a necklace, the charm was in the shape of a paw print she flipped it over and on the back numbers where inscribed on the back. She put in on carefully so she did not to hit the sequence. She reached into the box, again and pulled out a paw print shape out of it, somehow she knew she needed to put it on Butterscotch's shoulder. She moved Butterscotch's service dog vest out of the way and pressed the shape on Butterscotch's shoulder. It melted in to her fur as a bit of her fur changed into her dark golden coloring. Lilly moved away from Butterscotch, and reached back into the small box, and pulled something else out. She threw it at Vince, who caught it, it was a pen until he took off the cap. It changed into a crossbow, just like his daggers it was a crystal purple, a purple ribbon came out of it and wrapped itself around his shoulder and arrows sprung out from it. The glass came back and surrounded Lilly and Butterscotch, the robots took Lilly to the other side and held a knife to her throat. Butterscotch growled and the mark on her shoulder began to glow, something appeared in the air and Butterscotch grabbed it with her teeth. It was a small double sided blade, and it fit perfectly in Butterscotch's mouth. She lunged and sliced off the leg of the robot holding the knife, before rounding back and slicing it's head off. She turned to the other robot and did the same. The glass fell and the blade dissipated, the robots put themselves back together. They saw Lilly talking to Butterscotch and heard a new voice.

"So does this mean I can speak English?" The voice had come from Butterscotch, everyone stared at her while Lilly laughed. "What are you laughing at? And why are they looking at me like that?"

"Butterscotch, You do know you are speaking English, right?" Lilly asked, and Butterscotch looked excited.

"I am?" Butterscotch asked, and the dog beside her cleared it's throat.

"You are." He replied, then Lilly looked at him confused.

"And you are?" Lilly asked, and the dog looked at her

"I am Sehara, one of Flower's guardians," Then he looked at Vince, "I believe she talked to you about me, speaking of which, can you fly?"

"She did, but No I can't." Vince replied, and Sehara gave him this look that Vince swore if the dog was human, he would have had raised eybrows.

"Not to ask can you untuck them? I would like to see something, then we can get to your test." Sehara asked, and Vince untucked his wings and the dog walked up to him. Sehara was looking at the feathers on Vince's wings, "You should be able to you have your flight feathers." Sehara spoke, and Vince was confused, "Well then one of your tests will be flight, we will teach you like a mother bird teaches her young."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Lilly asked with wide eyes, and Sehara shook his head.

"No it is not." He replied, and Vince started to back away. "But we will save that test for last, first will be shooting then sword play."

"Hold up, how will you teach me to Fly?" Vince asked suddenly nervous

"You will find out soon." Sehara replied, which made Vince even more nervous.

"And I will not watch." Lilly said, shaking her head. The glass surrounded him and the robots picked up their swords and ran at Vince, He loaded the crossbow and fired, hitting the first robot. He when to load the crossbow again but the crossbow had loaded itself, he fired again hitting the second one. The he dropped the crossbow, and got out his daggers, he winced even though he knewthat the robots would rebuild themselves he didn't like killing them. The robots charged him, he threw the dagger with deadly accuracy, it hit the first robot in the chest and it fell. He threw the second hitting the second robot and it fell as well. He watched at the robots picked themselves up and walked to him without their weapons. He set his down near the crossbow, and a giant pane of glass rose up from the ground, picking the three of them up and into the air. Once in the air the robots moved close to him and pushed him over the side of the glass. He was falling, free falling, he opened his wings and began to glide, he moved them up and down trying to catch the air. He looked down he was getting closer to the ground, he found what he was looking for and soared up right before he hit the ground. He saw a new figure among the others, it was Flower, he glided back down and landed on his feet. He folded his wings back up, and glared at Sehara.

"You didn't tell me you where going to push me off a really high place!" Vince said to the dog, and Sehara looked at him solemnly.

"Makes you respect birds more does it not?" Sehara asked and Vince picked up his weapons, be clipped the crossbow on to the ribbon, and they disappeared.

"Sure I Guess, but I still prefer walking." Vince replied, and Flower looked at him.

"You should enjoy it while you have it you never know when you'll lose it." She said sadly, and Vince looked at the girl, and shook his head as she disappeared.


	24. Meeting Argos

Vince looked at the spot where Flower was just moments before. He looked confused, but shrugged, he looked at the animatronics.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check on Kaynine." Vince said, and Spring nodded. Vince walked out of the room and almost ran into the Father of Justice, exiting the room where Kaynine had to stay, in the form of a dog. Vince could feel Will get frustrated and confused in the mindscape. Which confused Vince, he knocked on the door. He heard Mary Ann call from inside the room,

"Who is it?" She asked, she sounded worried.

"It's Vince." He replied, and she opened the door, and pulled him inside before shutting it again. "What's wrong?"

"The arrow had poison on it, So he's gotten exceptionally worse." Felix replied with a worried tone, and moved out of the way so Vince could see Kaynine. Kaynine's side was unwrapped and the brown fur around the wound had turned black, and it was spreading across his body. Vince thought about Flower and her tactics on dealing with this type of situation, like moving the soul to a temporary body.

"What about moving his Soul into a temporary body?" Vince asked, and Mary Ann looked at him confused.

"What? As far as I know that doesn't exist. But then again, I'm a half blood, and you and Flower are impures... Have you done it before? And where would you put him?" Mary Ann asked, and Vince thought for a moment.

"Flower has, and has told me how. She also told me that she kept a back up doll for everyone, I could find Silver's and use that." Vince said, and Felix looked at him worried, but Kaynine whined again and Mary Ann winced. "It would be temporary, until we figured out how to cure it." Vince tried reassuring the two, but they looked even more worried.

"If there is one.." Felix said quietly, and looked at him seriously, "And what will happen if his body dies?"

"He'll be stuck as a doll until we figure out something else.." Vince replied, and Mary Ann looked worried, and Will seemed to sort of to be having issues with the fact that Vince was helping Kaynine.

"Since there is no other option, we agree that it might be for the best.." Mary Ann replied, but then Kaynine's body seized up and white foam dripped from his mouth. "Go! Get what you need to we'll try to keep him stable!"

Vince quickly ran out the door into the room where he and Flower had worked on the virus. He did not know where Flower kept the dolls, he was becoming desperate.

"Flower? Can you show me where the dolls are at? Please?" he called into the room, Flower appeared near him and moved to a wall, he followed her to find that there was a room on the opposite side. He walked in, it was kinda creepy, dolls where on shelves lined up on the wall. He found the shelf with the Silver doll on it, he grabbed the doll, carefully but quickly, he ran with it back to the work bench room where Kaynine was at. He opened the door and shut it behind him, he set the doll near Kaynine, he hovered his hand of the dog. Kaynine became still, and a blue orb came out of his mouth, Vince quickly moved it to the doll. The doll's eyes lit up, and Vince let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you take him to wherever you are staying?" Felix asked and Vince picked up the doll, he cradled it in his arm, and walked out of the room. He walked back to Flower's room, he walked in, Mangle and Spring were sitting on a couch talking while Butterscotch was talking to Sehara. Spring looked up and waved at Vince, Vince looked around he didn't see Lilly anywhere.

"Spring, Where's Lilly?" Vince asked, and Spring pointed to the kitchen.

"She's in the backyard, I have no idea how we have a backyard but we do." Spring replied while shrugging, Vince followed his directions and found the backyard. Lilly was sitting on a hill in the middle of the yard, looking at something, Vince could not see. Vince trudged up the hill, and looked at what Lilly was looking at, it was a valley covered in moon flowers. Vince felt Kaynine stir, he set the plush Kaynine down, Lilly looked over and smiled waved at Kaynine. Kaynine looked over the hill, and gasped,

"This is where me and Mary lived before I was possessed..." Kaynine said in shock, Lilly shifted to the her dog form, and let Kaynine crawl on to her back. She ran down the hill, and following Kaynine's directions, made her way to a strange formation. Vince followed behind them, they had stopped at the formation, and he peered inside. Nothing. Kaynine led Lilly to a small hole on the side, it was big enough for Lilly to go in. There was a noise as the formation came tumbling down, Vince freaked out last he knew Lilly was inside. The rocks then began to move, rearranging themselves to a door that led into the ground. Vince opened it and inside was Lilly and Kaynine, they where talking about something and Kaynine seemed sad. They where standing near something, but Vince could not see what. As he got closer he saw it, a gray dog, its fur was ragged and it was old. It only seemed to be watching the little Silver plush, Aka Kaynine, Lilly shifted to her normal form and whistled. In came Sehara, he saw the other dog and bowed his head, the older dog though with a shaking voice said.

"Rise, young one, come closer so I may see you. For I am very old and cannot see as I used to." It said, and Sehara walked up to the older dog, "Who are you? For I am Argos, you do not live young one. Learning the secrets of the First bloodline has taken me a great time."

"I am Sehara, Spirit guardian of the impure daughter of both brothers." Sehara said as Butterscotch came down the hole and bowed as well. "And this is Butterscotch, the guardian of the last _Living_ descendant of the brothers." Argos stood up, and walked to Butterscotch, and rested his head on her back and she did the same.

"May you guard her well." Argos said, as the two lifted their heads off each other.

"Thank you, Argos, the brave one." Butterscotch said, she held her tail still. Argos looked at Butterscotch and shook his head.

"I have not been called that since, I failed my duty and lost my half blood to the Red One's clutches. It has been my duty to sit and wait for the last of the bloodline to come, may I hope to see my master in heaven." Argos said sadly, and Butterscotch cocked her head.

"Loyal brother, why must you sit here and wait?" Butterscotch asked, and Argos looked to the side towards Vince. Vince felt strange under the old dog's gaze, Argos walked towards him. Argos sat down near Vince, and faced Butterscotch.

"It is my curse, for I have been here for eons, waiting." Argos sighed, "I am proud to say that I have finally completed my duty. And I may finally rest peacefully after all these centuries." Vince could see Flower walking up to Argos, the older dog laid down. Vince could see Flower go on her knees and pick the dog's face up, she pressed her face along his muzzle.

"Close your eyes, sleep, loyal and brave one. You have earned the entirety rest." Flower said, and Argos closed his eyes and stopped moving, Flower carefully set the dog's head down. A bluish shape ran out of Argos's body, it was him as a spirit, it ran though Flower and disappeared. Vince had found it disturbing that the dog had died sitting at his feet. He reached down and petted Argos's fur, and picked up his body, and left the ruins. He dug a hole with the help of Sehara and Butterscotch, Lilly ran down the hill and picked some moon flowers. Vince placed Argos's body in the hole and Lilly set the flowers down on top of him. Vince and Lilly, along with Butterscotch and Sehara, buried the older dog, Vince looked around and spotted the plush Kaynine looking at something. Vince walked over and saw what he was looking at, it was a painting, of Argos and his master. Argos's master kinda looked like Vince with purple hair, Vince gasped, they looked so similar. Vince pulled the rock from it's spot in the formation and rolled it on top of Argos's grave. Flower touched the stone and a flower grew from the ground near it, the flower had the colors of midnight on it's petals. Ironically Vince out of everyone there was the dirtiest, even out of the dogs. Vince used a back entrance to get inside the house with out being spotted by Mangle who would then want to give him a make over. He got into his room and took of his usual night guard outfit, and was in the process of getting a different shirt on. When Spring walked in to the room, Vince was putting the shirt over his wings when Spring spoke.

"Did you know you have two scars right along the place your wings connect to your body?" Spring asked, "They line up almost perfectly" Vince looked at the rabbit, thought for a second before answering.

"Yes I knew about the scars, I was about nine when it happened." Vince replied shrugging, and Spring looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" Spring asked, thinking about what he had read in the employee file.

"Well from what I remember I was walking home from school. Someone was with me but I don't remember who.. Either way my back began to hurt...And it began to snow, a blizzard...Then just a blur after that, I assume that I passed out. According to my mother Mrs. Lock, They found me in a doghouse with a dead dog curled around me and covered in blood. She had froze to death keeping me alive, my parents thought I was dead I was so Cold. But as soon as they found me I had begun to act like a normal kid. But I had long gashes on my back, I don't even know how I got them." Vince said shrugging, as he said the last part. "But I remember when I first got my Wings what Flower had said to me. 'All impures get wings at one point while they are alive, but they are soon cut off so they won't learn how to fly, but in death the impure can earn them back.' " Vince said, rolling his eyes, and Spring fell silent, before speaking again.

"So you had wings when you where young?" Spring asked, and Vince shrugged.

"Maybe I don't know, all I know is what ever had happened, It hurt like hell." Vince said, finishing up what he was doing, he now reminded Spring even more of Will without his usual outfit on. He wore just a plain purple shirt, with long sleeves that he had rolled up. Vince had just begun to left his wings hang limp to his sides instead of tucking them back. Vince began to descend the staircase to the main room with Spring not too far behind, he made his way to Mangle who ran past him and grabbed Butterscotch, who was trying to escape bath time. Vince laughed, and followed her out the side door, where there was a small tub and Mangle put Butterscotch back into it. Sehara and Lilly where already in there with Lilly in dog form, Butterscotch really didn't like water, Vince was laughing. Butterscotch was scowling at Vince, while the plush Silver ((Kaynine)) pushed his hat up. Vince saw that Flower was behind Lilly and got up to talk with Vince.

"Vince we need to talk." she said, as she walked up to him.


	25. Fredbear?

Vince shrugged, and walked over to Spring.

"I'll be right back, I need to go take care of something." Vince said, and Spring looked at him skeptically.

"Didn't you just come back? Besides, where would you go?" Spring asked, and Vince looked to Flower and she pointed to her wrist.

"To the backyard in the moon flower field." Vince replied, and Flower nodded.

"All right fine. But if we need you I'll send Sehara to get you." Spring replied, pointing to Sehara, but Flower shook her head. At her feet materialized a long legged gray and white cat, Sehara picked up his head and looked at the cat.

"Hello Millie, it's good to see you again." Sehara said, while in the bath, and dipped his head. The cat sat down, and dipped her head as well.

"The feeling is mutual my friend, I was sent as Messenger, for I am one of the fastest runners amongst domesticated runners." Millie replied before turning her head to Spring, "May you send me, if anything goes wrong." Spring nodded, and Vince went to the field, and Flower appeared beside him.

"Can I ask what this is about? Is it about Argos? Or his master?" Vince asked, but Flower neither nodded nor shook her head.

"It is but it is also about The Golden Brothers." Flower replied sitting down, "But about Argos and his Master, Argos has given me his memories. His master and him where undoubtedly brave, a force to be reckoned with. He was like you and William, with naturally strange colored hair. But he was not related at all to either of you."

"But what happened and who was he?" Vince asked, and Flower grasped the grass beside in her hand.

"That is something I would rather not say, for his fate was way more terrible than ours." Flower said her tone was flat and almost emotionless. She shook her head, and changed the subject. "Back to the Golden Brothers, You need to find the second, I have left the directions to find Fredbear in your sketch book but be careful. He is scared, and might lash out. I have also left the antidote to the virus in your sketch book as well. His sword is in a box in the room he is in, with the label _Fred and Spring_ on it. But be wary, there is more than one in that room, don't let Spring see him first. Take him to Mangle instead, He will recognize you, as Henry's son as he used to. But he also may see Will in you too, be very careful. Go down to the field and pick the smallest flower, inside you should find some help." Flower said, and began to fade away, leaving Vince alone and thinking about what she had said.

"Alright, good bye, and thanks for the cryptic message." Vince said to basically nothing, looking down at the moon flowers. He trudged down the hill and found the smallest Moon flower, and out jumped a rabbit and a small bear. Both had a gold color to them, they looked at him. He grabbed his sketch book and pulled out the note, one of the commands was to tell them to find, the directions also told Vince to follow the bear. He did as he was told and told the bear to find, the bear was slow and walked over a hill, Vince followed. It went along a empty street filled with abandoned houses, Vince followed the bear inside one of the most rotted away houses. It looked as if it could have been at one point a small beautiful cottage. Inside the mindscape Will seemed to recognize the house but urged Vince not to go inside, of course as a teenager Vince did not do as Will asked and walked right inside. Everything was still in its original spot, Vince picked up a picture frame. He swiped the dust from it, it was a picture of Will with Spring behind him. He set it back down, and followed the bear down into the basement. It was hard to see what was what there was so much dust, making everything look gray. Vince followed the bear to a room with a door in front, he twisted the knob, but it was locked, he jiggled the handle but the door around the knob disintegrated. He pushed open the door everything inside looked almost brand new, the bear had disappeared leaving him to find Fredbear on his own. He looked around and spotted the purple hat that used to sit on the bear's head, he walked over to it and found him. Fredbear was there laying against a box, he had been shut down the entire time, unknowing what had happened over the time he was gone. Vince picked Flower's necklace out of his pocket, and opened the access panel on Fredbear's head. He put the charm into the slot, and Fredbear activated, Vince backed up knowing about what had happened to Spring's systems last time. Fredbear's jaw was broken, and dried blood could be seen dripping out of his mouth. There was a moment before Fredbear fell, and groaned.

"Oww...What happened?..." Fredbear shook his head, and his eyes widened and he looked around. "Spring? Where is Spring?" His jaw had hung limp but his voice box was working, so he could talk but it was strange to see. "Why am I in the storage? And where is Henry and Will?" He looked through his memories, and saw what happened in the last thing he remembered. "What happened? Why did I do that?" He kept shaking his head, and Vince cleared his throat, Fredbear looked at him before beginning to cough.

"I'm sure you remember me, Henry is dead and so is Will." Vince said he strained to say the last part about Will. Fredbear kept coughing, but still spoke.

"But Will can't be dead...(cough)... that part of him was there, he watched me...(cough)... I couldn't move...(cough)... next thing I know is that there blood and police everywhere...(cough)...What about...(cough) Spring?" Fredbear asked, as he continued to cough, it sounded as if he was trying to cough something out. Vince let Will take over he couldn't watch the bear as he was.

"Afton was there not me, I would never have let him, Other than a few issues Spring is fine." Will said, putting his hand on the bear right as something came out of his systems. It smelled awful, it was discolored because of rot, there was something white but there was red stain to it. Something dripped down from Fredbear's mouth, it took a little for Will to realize what it was. Will gagged, it was part of the crying child's head, and brain, it had been left to rot inside poor Fredbear. Fredbear freaked out, he tried to stand but he had been left sitting down for so long his systems had not adjusted yet. Fredbear fell face down and tears where streaming down his face, Will froze, and Vince took over. Vince was not bothered by the smell, he was used to smelling dead and rotting things, he walked up to the bear and rubbed his back.

"I didn't want to...I held my mouth open, until I saw him..." Fredbear choked out still crying, "Next thing I knew was that the boy was in my mouth... in between my jaws.. I dropped him...I saw Spring and he fell to his knees...and the curtain closed...we sat there for only a few minutes...Before I was shut down.." He cried out sobbing, the house was eerily quiet, Vince was still rubbing his back. Fredbear looked at his dust covered hands, his eyes had become from yellow like Spring's, to a black with a grey iris.

"Shh, calm down, everything will be okay." Vince said, trying to calm Fredbear down, but the bear refused to. "How about you tell me what it was like before that awful thing happened?" Vince asked, and Fredbear began coughing again, and Vince winced. Fredbear's systems made a metallic screeching sound, trying to force something up. It finally came up, but it was something else, part of what looked to be a blood covered version of him ((Fredbear plush from Fnaf 4)). He began coughing yet again, it was horrible to see, but Vince remembered what happened after Spring woke up with Vince in him. Spring had begun coughing, as Vince's blood dripped out of every crack, and hole in his body. Vince shook his head clearing the memory, right as Fredbear coughed something else up. It was rest of plush, along with something else. It was a mechanism from his fuel tank, he began coughing yet again but more violently and this time, it hurt. He froze as there was another screech and the sound of something breaking from inside him. Vince could not hear the noise but could feel it, for his hand was still on Fredbear's back. Fredbear had never before felt as much pain as this, other than what had happened to that little boy. He shook as the blood that had been left in his fuel tank, spilled out and hit his springlocks. Underneath him a small pool of blood formed, Vince reached for his shut down switch, but didn't get the switch to shut down. Instead the middle ground, Fredbear took a shaking breath, Vince put his hand on the bear who was still shaking. "Where are Will's tools?"

Fredbear moved his hand and pointed out to the dust covered room, Vince walked out of the storage room and let Will take over. Will walked to a far wall, he picked up a grey dust covered tool box. He went to the work bench and picked up a head lamp, which surprisingly still worked. He also picked up a blowtorch and a face covering along with an empty dust covered pail. Will ran back to Fredbear who watched him wearily, he unscrewed the back panel to Fredbear's back. He clicked the light, and plunged his hands in to the bear. He worked to clean up the blood so he could see Fred's fuel tank, he saw that it had ruptured. He carefully cut a hole in to the tank a bit further away from the rupture. Will moved the piece he had cut away and reached his hand in to Fred's fuel tank. He pulled up, more body parts, more to the doll, and a bunch of strange things, things Will assumed someone tried to hide in the poor bear. There was one thing he couldn't grab, a knife, he felt someone near him and a hand connected to his. He pulled out the knife and threw it in next to him. The hand was pulled away, and Flower was there, she reached down to the animatronic.

"Come on its time to go!" Flower called almost sounding like a mother calling her child. A small hand reached out and grabbed hers, she pulled him up. It was a small child, his head was wrapped in a bandage, and he was holding the small plush. For one moment, Will wondered if she had taken the animatronic's soul out of his body. Fredbear sighed, letting Will know it wasn't him. Flower keeled and spread her arms and the little boy ran into them and hugged her. She stood up and held on to him, but the little boy looked up to her.

"But what my brother, will he get me?" The little boy asked and Flower smiled and rubbed his head.

"Not where your going to go, he wants to say something to you." She said as a older teenager came in, he saw the child and cried.

"Little brother can you forgive me I have done such terrible things to you... can you forgive me?" He said and the little boy, ran off Flower, and hugged his brother.

"Of course! Can we go home now?" The little boy asked, and the brother picked him up and set him on his shoulders. The two disappeared, an a small bit of light. Flower looked to Will, then at Fredbear.

"Tell him the little boy has found peace, he can forgive himself for what had happened and begin to heal." She said, as she disappeared yet again, Will pulled something else out of Fred, a piece of rope in the shape of a noose. He threw it, and began to solder the rupture, and when he was done he soldered the piece of metal he'd taken off back on. He carefully unclipped the chest and torso piece off Fredbear, and blood started to drip off Fred's internal systems. Will left, and Vince took over Will was exhausted, Vince could tell. Vince stood up and picked up an empty box, and put Will's tools in it, Vince found the box with the labeled _Fred and Spring_ and found the sword, and while Fred was asleep he put it in the box. He went up the basement stairs heading to the master bedroom, it was the biggest room in the house. Vince walked in and he immediately went to the bookshelf filled with only sketch books. Vince flipped though a few and found the drawings inside helpful for the brothers designs, he even found some of Sarah. He grabbed the ones for the brothers and walked down the stairs to find that Fredbear was moving around. Vince put the sketch books in the box, and clipped Fredbear's chest and torso pieces back on. Fredbear looked at him curiously, waiting for Vince to finish what he was doing before Fred decided to speak.

"You said you know where Spring is?" Fred asked, and Vince nodded, "What would you have to do with him? I mean at the time I knew you, you where 9, but now you look to be about 19..." Vince suddenly became uncomfortable, and began shifting.

"It does not matter, I will take you to where he is, but you can't let him see you." Vince replied, and Fred felt confused and hurt

"Why not?" He asked, and Vince began messing with the rolled up sleeves of his blood covered shirt.

"You're meant as more of a surprise, The girls will give you a 'make over' dye your fur again, brush you, sew up holes, redo your bowtie and hat. Stuff like that, And most likely give you a bath, your kinda dusty. Then when they are done you two can get back together." Vince answered, smiling, but then began to shake his head, "But in the mean time Spring is going to kill me." Fredbear looked confused, _Why would Spring kill him?_ Vince picked up the box, and grabbed Fredbear's arm, both disappearing, before reappearing in Vince's room. Vince opened his door, and closed it behind him, he yelled out, "Mangle, bring the girls here I have someone for you too meet!"

"Coming, Spring is staying downstairs with Kaynine and the dogs, and uhh.. cat!" A female voice called back, there was footsteps. "Dear god Vince, what the Hell happened to you?" Vince opened the door, revealing Fredbear.

"That you guys, take him to your room, and give him a 'Make over'." Vince said leaving Fredbear with the girls, Fred noticed that there was a smaller girl near Mangle.

"Uhh, hello?" Fred called his jaw had been repaired, and he tipped his hat, the little girl waved.

"Hello! I'm Lilly what's your name?" The little girl said, and Fredbear put his hat back on.

"I'm Fredbear, but you can call me Fred. I'm Spring's brother." He replied, and Mangle smiled and waved at him.

\--With Spring and Vince--


	26. Happy Reunions don't last forever

Vince walked down the stairs, thinking about how to explain the blood on his clothes. Right when he ran in to Spring, _Shit._ , Spring saw his clothes and led him to a more private room. He slammed the door behind him, and glared at Vince, who seemingly looked afraid of him.

"The hell?! Really?! What did you do?!" Spring demanded, and Vince struggled to form words in his mouth.

"I know what it looks lik-" Vince tried to say before Spring cut him off.

"Like you killed someone?! Like hell it does!" Spring said angrily, and Vince shook his head.

"How could I kill someone if-" Vince walks over to the knife rack, and 'grabs' a knife "This happens everytime?" Vince pulls his arm, as if trying to pull the knife out, but it goes right though his hand.

"What about our weapons?" Spring asked, and Vince shook his head and flicked his wrist. Nothing.

"I can only use them if necessary." Vince said, and Spring gestured to his blood stained clothes.

"Is that Blood?" Spring asked, and Vince hesitantly nodded, "Then what do you think I expect, from someone who had a record in that type of thing? Then what is you explanation then?" He asked and leaned against the door.

"I...I..I..Cant tell..you that..." Vince replied, "Besides Mangle already knows, she and the girls are doing me a favor." Vince said crossing his arms and leaning back. Spring shook his head and left, Vince was speechless, he wondered if he could ever drop the tittle ' ** _Murderer_** ' he kicked his legs and walked back to his room. He picked up a sketch book from the box, out slipped something from it, a composition notebook. He put the sketch book back in the box and picked the notebook up, it was older than the book it had fallen from. He flipped though it, he flipped open to a detailed picture of Flower and Star talking at a table. It was colored, so Vince could see exactly what Flower looked like while alive. Vince shut the book and put it back into the box, he began to change into his normal, purple night guard outfit. Will was somehow asleep in the mindscape, Vince looked around his room. There was a knock at the door, Vince opened it, Mangle was there, her hands had a goldish tint to them.

"He's done would you like to see?" She asked, Vince nodded and walked out shutting his door behind him. She led him to Lilly's room, she knocked on the door, "Lilly can we come in?" There was shuffling as Lilly opened the door and in they walked. Fredbear was standing near Lilly, his color was now a golden green like Spring's. His bowtie had been fixed, and he no longer had dried blood dripping from his mouth. Vince had a plan to surprise Spring, Vince looked to Mangle first.

"Distract Spring, me and Lilly will let you know when to bring Spring to the dinning room." Vince said, and Mangle nodded exiting the room. Lilly grabbed Fredbear's hand and pulled him along to the dinning room, once in there Vince left to get Spring. Fredbear could hear the two talking, about some sort of murder. Spring entered the room, and looked at Fredbear, his mouth fell open, Lilly let go of Fred and ran to Vince. Spring was shocked and surprised, he sort of froze, Fredbear walked up to him and hugged him. Spring hugged his brother, over Fred's shoulder he could see Vince smiling as he turned around and left. Spring couldn't believe it, Fredbear was alive, and he was here. The two let go of each other, where smiling happy to see each other.

"Dude Where were you?" Spring asked his brother curiously, Fredbear took a moment to think.

"I was in storage, after what had happened. I was shut down the whole time while stuff rotted in me..." Fredbear replied, and Spring gave him a questioning look. "That was not fun to wake up to... Vince took that stuff out of me... apparently people had been storing stuff in me as well strange things like a knife and a noose." Spring still didn't understand why the blood was on Vince though.

"And where does the blood fit in?" Spring wondered out loud, and Fredbear shifted uncomfortably.

"The little boy, what ever was not with him ended up inside me... my body as soon as it recognized a foreign object...Began to bring it up...Damaging one of my systems inside me..." Fredbear shivered, "Vince fixed it though! and now I'm fine." Spring thought about Vince's body inside him and how his systems had rejected it at first.

"Huh...I wonder why your systems didn't adapt to the dead stuff in you..." Spring said, and Fredbear cocked his head apparently not understanding what Spring had said.

"Now why would they? We aren't supposed to have that kind off stuff in us.." Fred asked, and Spring realized that he didn't know how to explain his issues with his brother.

"I may or may not have had someone die inside me, and now my systems depend on their body. Which in my opinion is completely disgusting..." Spring replied, trying to make it easier for his brother to accept. Fredbear looked disgusted, and stood up, pushing the chair into the table. Spring did too and lead Fredbear out to the backyard, Vince was sitting up on the hill with Lilly. Vince stood up and jumped right off the side, there was a noise as Vince came back up flying. Fredbear looked very confused, Vince landed and folded his wings back up, only to notice the brothers. Lilly whispered something to him, he shrugged and disappeared, only to reappear behind Fredbear. Lilly smiled, and Vince touched Fredbear's shoulders. Fredbear jumped and Vince disappeared again, right as Fredbear turned around. He reappeared back to Lilly, Fredbear looked at Spring slightly confused at what had just happened. Lilly was laughing, and Vince looked at her, Fredbear soon figured out that Vince and Lilly were behind what had happened. He whispered something to Spring who nodded and smiled, they both walked out to the woods. Mangle walked out of the house with the small plush Kaynine on her shoulder. Lilly had disappeared, and where she had been was her reverse Dalmatian. She stood up and looked up into the sky, she looked at Vince worried. Vince understood her fears, the sky had grown dark out of nowhere.

"Everyone go back inside Thunder storm!" Vince yelled, he looked around for the brothers, who were nowhere to be found. "Lilly Make sure everyone stays inside, I'm going to find the brothers." Lilly nodded and ran into the house, and Vince walked out in to the woods, following the tracks the brothers had left. He felt something was wrong, not with Spring but with him. He put his hand to his mouth and called, "Spring! Fredbear! Where are you?!" He felt like he was being followed, he turned around and no one was there. "Guys, Come out it's dangerous for you to be out here!" There was a hand on his shoulder, and he froze and started losing control.

"Its more Dangerous than you think!" It was Afton, he was right beside Vince, Vince called out one last time.

"Its not me! Don't trust him!" Vince yelled louder this time, due to the small hope that burned inside him.

"All of this for a few little robots? You are as weak as Flower, no wait-" Afton grabbed Vince's hair, and pulled his face up. "you're just her little pet. Just like the ones before you, you will fail to save what matters most in the end." Afton laughed, and Vince lost all control and so did Will, Afton let go of Vince's hair, and watched at the teenager got up. "Find them and tear them apart, bit by wretched bit." Afton said, as he disappeared leaving the demon part of Vince to hunt out Fredbear and Spring.

The brothers heard only the last thing Vince said, Spring grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him further into the forest.

"Oh no... we can't...I can't..." Spring said as he ran, being a 'rabbit' he was fast, but afraid of something he knew he could not out run. He continued on until he found Argos's tower, he and Fredbear ran inside, he shut the door and hunkered down at the bottom of the tower. Fredbear looked at his brother confused, why had he acted like that they where just going to prank Vince and Lilly, but all of that was forgotten as it began to rain. The tower was surprisingly waterproof, but little did the robots know was that Flower was watching them. She walked to the rabbit and placed her hand on him, Spring shivered and one of his eyes changed color. "Vince?" Spring asked quietly, a familiar voice came out of Spring's mouth.

"What? Where am I?" Vince asked, confused and panicked, and mostly scared. But before Spring could reply there was a rapping against the stone of the tower, and a familiar person appeared through a wall.


	27. Springtrap?

Vince walked right in to the room, but both robots by this point knew it wasn't the real one. Spring suddenly felt Vince tense, as the fake one walked up to them. He put his hand under Spring's head, lifting Spring's head up, Fredbear reached out and pushed him away.

"Leave him alone!" Fred yelled, but the fake raised his hand and Fredbear flew into the opposite wall. The fake looked back to Spring, and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Spring's head again and smiled wickedly.

"I wonder what your brother would think of you, Springtrap, if he saw who is really inside you? Or about that person's past?" He smiled, and went for the springlock on Spring's face.

"I said leave him alone!" Fredbear yelled, and the fake one smiled, he flung Fredbear back into the wall.

"Now then,Vince, Where is she?" It asked, it sounded like William but it wasn't, Will was with Spring and Vince. Vince's eyes landed on a corner, before quickly looking back at It. He reached out towards the corner, and a glitch like fire appeared at that corner. Flower appeared in the fire, she stepped out of it, and ran at the fake. "Tisk,tisk, Fearless as always, my dear. How about we do a little reenactment eh?" He waved his hand, and the room changed, to what looked like a storage closet. A thick black fog surrounded them, the fake one waved a hand over himself, and changed into a younger version of William. She stumbled back in surprise, catching herself before she fell to the ground. Something shined in the fog, and was thrown at Flower but she dodged it just in time. Her blue eyes shone in the black fog, she smiled.

"So you want to play with the mindscape? With Memories? Guess what You've chosen the wrong game." She said as the room changed again, this time to an empty street, a street light flickered above the two.

"What the?" The fake one looked around, Flower had disappeared, he growled in frustration. He saw Spring and Fredbear still there he walked over to Spring, and Flower appeared behind him. He turned around but stopped, she had placed her hand on his chest and there was a sound of something glass hitting the tile floor. Cracks appeared, extending out from her hand, Flower closed her eyes as he exploded. She opened them with tears dripping down from her eyes, she smiled and everything faded back to normal, and she disappeared. Vince had left Spring's body along with William, Vince now laid on the floor, with the black stuff dripping out from his eyes. Spring guessed that he had just passed out, but it didn't affect Spring. Fredbear looked around, before sighing.

"We're back to this room. Thank god.." Fredbear sighed, then looked at Spring. "Spring who's Springtrap?"

"Me, I was used as a trap to trap the man inside me." Springtrap replied, wishing he could just be called Spring.

"But last I knew you were Spring Bonnie..." Fredbear replied looking really confused, not knowing what to call his brother anymore.

"And I still am, Springtrap, Spring Bonnie, I'm still Spring." Spring said, clearing Fredbear's confusion. "Besides we need to get Vince back to the house." Spring said, only then did he realize that the springlock on his face was ready to give away. He couldn't let Fred see that, it was gross as it was. "Hey Fred, do you think you can take Vince to the house? I will be there in a moment."

"Sure," Fred said, and he picked up the unconscious Vince, as soon as Fredbear left the lock clicked open. Spring tried to put his mask back on but couldn't, he was starting to feel dizzy, and uncomfortable, like being used as a suit. _Come on go down, Go down..._ the locks around his neck clicked open as well, causing him to go into suit mode.

\--With Fredbear--

He took Vince back to the house, and Lilly gasped, having never seen her uncle like that. Mangle ushered Fred inside and waited for Spring, while Lilly wiped the Black stuff off Vince's face. There was a burning hole in Vince's outfit in the shape of a hand, it had burned his skin as well. Lilly put something on the burn to cool it down, a green plant with whitish spots, and sharp edges on it, but as soon as she touched the burn she collapsed to the ground. Butterscotch licked her face, and Lilly stood up shaking her head, she then left the room without a word. None of them spoke, until Mangle looked around and asked.

"Hey Fred, where is Springy?" Fredbear also started looking around as well, but his brother had not come back.

"He said he would be right behind me, I swear." Fredbear replied, suddenly realizing that Spring was nowhere in sight. "We have to go look for him!" but Mangle shook her head _No_.

"We can't until this storm passes, we are metal and lightning is attracted to that, we would be electrocuted." She stated before sighing sadly, "All we can do is hope he is alright." Fredbear looked out the window as lightning lighted up the sky, he jumped back in fright remembering what Mangle had said. He walked back up to the window, and placed his hand on it, Mangle walked up behind him and rubbed his head looking out the window as well. All she could do for her lover, was wish and hope, that he was okay. Vince's wing twitched and Mangle looked back at him, he sat up and looked around. He noticed that Spring wasn't there, his eyes widened he looked at Mangle who had left Fredbear and was walking to him. "We haven't seen him, Fred said, that Spring would be coming but he hasn't not yet." She said worried, and looked at Vince, "But you can track him can't you?" Vince nodded, and began to speak but no words came out his mouth. He pointed to the door, trying to tell Mangle, _Going to look for him don't worry_. He ran right out the door and made his way through the drenching rain to Argos's tower, he hurried down the stairs. Spring was down there, but was not moving, Vince walked up to the rabbit, touching his head. Spring's locks on his face had given away to time, along with the ones in his neck. There was nothing Vince could do, he nor Will could talk, and he couldn't grab the metal toolbox in the storm. He felt like someone was watching him, he turned around, it was Afton. Vince tucked his wings closer to his body, Afton smiled, and began to cackle.

"You my boy, think that you can save your friend? Ha! You have no idea what your up against! Lets not play around anymore now where is she?" He asked, and Vince shrugged, Afton clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Wrong answer. I will bring her here then! Oh this will be fun!" Afton looked at Vince, and lunged at Vince. Vince thought he had a weapon and moved out of the way, but Afton had grabbed him, wrapping himself around the teenager so Vince could not escape. Vince struggled against him, Afton put his hand underneath Vince's chin, and lifted his head up. Afton sank his teeth into Vince's burned shoulder, Afton knew exactly what he was doing. He let Vince go, Vince stumbled to the ground, his blood felt like fire. It was a poison, Vince suddenly realized he struggled up, he put his hand up to his wound. He pulled his hand down, a sticky black ooze covered his hand. Afton smiled at the damage he had inflicted, before yelling out.

"Oh Flower, Why don't you come save your pets?! Prove to me that you can!" Afton began to crackle again, "Maybe I should kill them again? They'll die anyways, I've poisoned them! Why don't you come and save them?!" Flower appeared next to Afton, Afton smiled sensing her presence, Vince coughed, as the poison in him reached his muscles in his chest. Flower looked at him worried, before returning her gaze back on Afton.

"What do you want Afton? Do you not have enough?" Flower demanded, and Afton looked at her, he smiled.

"I want a deal." He replied calmly, Vince felt the poison almost reach his heart.

"Stop the poison and we'll talk." She said and Afton's dark purple gaze landed on him, he smiled.

"You will listen to everything I have to say?" He asked and Flower nodded and he snapped his fingers. The poison immediately stopped, and disappeared from Vince's systems.

"What do you want from me Afton?" Flower asked, and Afton smiled.

"You have to prepare for the next day, tomorrow there's a wedding." Afton replied, leaving Flower confused, Vince could not move and was paralyzed but he too was confused.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?" Flower asked, staring the demon down, Afton looked even more proud of his plan.

"Why my dear, we can't have a wedding without you!" Afton exclaimed, and Flower looked at him shocked and confused.

"Excuse me!?" She said, as Afton looked excited, and put his hand on Flower's shoulder.

"Its to bad you can't say no. Your fathers given you away, its your wedding tomorrow!" Afton said as a red portal opened behind him, he dragged Flower through it. He looked at Vince and snapped his fingers and Spring disappeared with him and Flower. _No!_ Vince thought, clearly upset about what had just happened. He struggled up, and trudged out of the tower, he got back to the house, he closed the door behind him. Mangle walked over to see him, she looked around.

"You didn't find him?" She asked, and Vince shook his head _No_ , "You did? Then where is he?" Vince pointed to himself then the plush Kaynine, who was looking outside. "Kaynine knows where he's at?" Vince again shook his head _No_ , but by this point Kaynine was looking at him. Vince again, pointed to himself then to Kaynine, "What? I'm confused.." Kaynine looked at Vince and his eyes narrowed.

"He's saying Afton took him." Kaynine said, and Vince nodded, then pointed out the window, then back to himself and Kaynine. "And he also took Flower with him." Again Vince nods, before thinking about how to show the next thing he was thinking about. He picked up the photo of William's and Sarah's wedding, before pointing back to Kaynine. "And Flower has to...do what now?...She's to young for that...who?..." Vince shrugged, and Kaynine shook his head. "I'm thinking about the age she looks, not the age she acts."

"Flower has to do what?" Mangle asked, looking at the two confused, and Vince looked down.

"She has to get married tomorrow..." Kaynine said sadly, and Mangle noticed the blood dripping from Vince's shoulder. She picked up the bandages, and Vince walked to her before she had asked. She led him to the kitchen and Kaynine followed them, she got a rag and put it under the faucet. She was waterproof, but it wasn't the rain the animatronics were afraid of, it was the lightning. The rag was damp, and Mangle carefully began cleaning up the blood, Vince winced. Mangle made sure she had cleaned up all the blood, she was about to put the bandages on, when she noticed the bite mark. It wasn't animal, but looked human, she stopped and looked at Vince.

"What the hell happened" She asked and Vince gestured to himself and Kaynine. "Afton?" Vince nodded, and she began wrapping his shoulder, when she was done she told him to go and get some sleep. Vince nodded and trudged up the stairs, heading to his room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, carefully falling asleep, a red portal opened up above him and took him with it.


	28. The Sun and Moon ((or)) Wedding day

Vince awoke is some sort of prison cell, he was dressed in a tuxedo, with a wilted flower in its pocket. He still couldn't speak, someone was in the cell next to him, but this someone looked familiar. He was just about to try and get their attention, when four reddish female looking demons came from a door and opened the cell. They dragged out Flower, they met each others eyes. They left and shut the door behind them, Vince was left behind with his own thoughts and William. The door opened and there was Afton, dressed in a tuxedo similar to Vince's, behind him four other demons. They all wore tuxedos, Afton looked at Vince and smiled, the other demons opened his cell and hauled him to his feet. Afton grabbed Vince's arm, and the other demons, hooked arms with the female demons that had taken Flower. The other demons, went out first down an aisle that was black in color. They separated when they reached a podium, Afton dragged Vince with him up to it as well. Something reached out from it and wrapped itself around Vince, he was stuck on the podium. There was an organ in the corner it played music that sounded like a funeral was going on. All the demons stood up, and the Brother in Red came out hooked arms with Flower, the demons bowed as he passed. Flower was dressed in a Black wedding gown, with a black veil over her face, she looked terrified of the man dragging her to the podium. The podium acted the same way to her as it did to Vince, she looked at him, they now faced each other. Spring was chained to a chair in the back, he was struggling trying to get out. He looked at the podium, and saw the two, his eyes widened in shock. There was a hole in the roof, and a solar eclipse was about to happen outside. The two were lit up by the light, a demon ran up to the two, he had a satin pillow, and on it were two rings. One made of ice and the other made of fire, Afton picked up the one made of ice and walked over to Flower, and grabbed her hand she tried to pull her hand free but couldn't. The Red One grabbed the one made of fire and walked up to Vince, he grabbed Vince's hand, Vince tried to wrestle his hand away from The Red One but couldn't. Both demons looked to the eclipse, right as the moon lined up with the sun they put the rings on the two's hands. Flower and Vince were released from the podium, but were caught in the eclipse's light and began shaking. Flower's pure white wings began to catch fire, becoming fiery wings the two demons backed up. Vince's whitish purple wings froze over, each feather turning into ice, they lined up with Flower's. And the two stood up in unison, looking over the crowd, both of their eyes landed on the two demons behind them.

"Its the sun and moon, they've come back!" The Red One cried out in fear, and even Afton shook in fear. Flower and Vince both walked up to Spring, who looked terrified, they returned to normal and they unchained him from the chair. They hooked their arms around his, and the three of them disappeared, and reappeared at the outside of the house. Vince opened the door and led Spring and Flower in, he leaned against a small wall and Spring walked in while Flower stayed back with Vince. Lilly looked at Vince differently, before running off to her room. Vince looked down, before Flower nudged him.

"Go talk to her." She said, and Vince nodded and began walking to Lilly's room. He knocked on her door,

"Lilly can I come in?" he asked, he heard a quiet sob and opened the door. Lilly looked up at him as he shut the door, she turned away from him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, and Vince looked at her, sighing he said.

"Do you remember how your dad was possessed?" He asked and Lilly nodded, "I was too, I couldn't stop what was going on... in my opinion Spring did me a favor by Killing me, I deserved it..." Vince said sadly, and Lilly looked up and hugged him.

"I forgive you." He rubbed her hair, and she grabbed his hand and dragged him out with the others. Mangle looked confused and so did everyone else but Spring, Flower made her way out as well, despite almost tripping over the dress. She kept the veil over her face, so the robots could not see it was her. Everyone sat in awe, Lilly made clicking noises and Flower repeated them. Lilly smiled and ran up and hugged Flower, Kaynine looked confused, despite understanding what the two had said. Flower grabbed the veil off her head, and Mangle hugged her as well.

"Wait so you to are...?" Kaynine asked, but Vince shook his head, and Flower spoke up.

"Not really..but they accidentally summoned the oldest spirits...and I guess we are them now.." Flower answered, before shaking her head "But ironically the spirits are married.." Flower said as she touched the dress, and it lit on fire, and a new dress replaced it, she shook her head. "I swear..." The new dress, was white with fire burning around the collar and sash. She shook her head, and Vince laughed.

"You don't like dresses yet you wear a skirt all the time..." Vice said, and something inside him told him to touch the tuxedo. There was a cracking sound as it froze over and broke apart. It was replaced by a shirt and pants, the shirt was white with darker spots on it, there was a material sash around his shoulder it had a pin in the shape of a crescent moon. "Can we just enjoy this moment, without the use of magic?" Vince said shaking his head, Spring who was the only one who held his mouth shut. Flower looked at the dress, and looked back at Vince.

"I'm going to go change. Into something I won't trip in." She waved as she disappeared, Spring shrugged and Fredbear looked surprised. It was still storming outside, and Fredbear jumped every time lightning flashed outside. Flower appeared beside Vince in her usual 50's outfit, and made a slight movement letting him know she wanted him to get the sword from his room. Vince made his way to his room, he went to the box from the house where he found Fredbear, and pulled the sword out. Vince could only touch the scabbard of the sword, he looked at the name, _F. Spring_. He gripped it tightly in his hand, and set it down and changed into his plain purple shirt. He picked the sword back up and took it down the stairs, Spring and Fred were talking, Vince cleared his throat.

Spring looked at him and elbowed him, Fred looked at the sword in Vince's hand. Vince handed it to Fred, he clipped it around his own waist. Flower walked towards Fred, and snapped her fingers, up came the glass. The robots appeared and charged, Fred dodged their swords, and landed blows of his own. Fred ran forward and slashed his sword across the first robot, it fell apart at the ground. The second robot charged him, it ran clear through his blade, he pulled it out and the robot fell. The glass fell and Lilly was looking at the brothers, Spring then Fred, she looked confused.

"You see them don't you?" Flower asked, and Vince looked at her, and Lilly nodded. "Tell me what do they look like?"

"Fred, he looks the same as Spring minus the scars." Lilly replied, and Fred looked confused, "But their not real, they are just a figment of my imagination."

"And if I told you that they are real? What would you do then?" Flower asked and Lilly looked confused, before shrugging.

"I dunno." She replied, Flower looked outside, she walked to the door and opened it. She stepped outside, the sky brightened up and the clouds cleared. Lilly walked out with her and the temperature outside was nice a bit cool but mostly warm. Flower sat down and overlooked the Moon flowers, she looked deep in thought. She reached out her hand, a moon flower vine reached out and wrapped itself around her arm. She looked at it for a second, before it unwrapped itself and went back down the hill. Fredbear watched in disbelief as Flower's form shifted to her dog form.

"I can't believe it!" Fredbear said, Spring looked at him curiously.

"Can't Believe what?" Spring asked, and Fred looked at him as if he were stupid.

"She is the dog that Will always let into the restaurant!" Fred cried, and Spring looked confused, "Do you not remember?" Spring shook his head, and Flower shifted back.

"A lot of my memories have corrupted, I'm sorry... Unlike you I was left in a sealed up room with a rotting corpse in me, I was still on too..." Spring said and turned away from his brother and rested his head on the small gate around the porch. "I was left to rot, I was left forgotten...you were turned off and left untouched...While I became torn apart by the people I used to call friends.." As Spring said the last part he flicked his broken ear, only then did Fredbear notice that the ear was broken.

"I was completely untouched...My jaw was broken, and the rotting stuff in me rusted a bit of my fuel tank...While Vince was there it ruptured...I haven't felt that much pain before...except what happened that day in 73... Vince had no time to turn me to the middle ground...I felt everything...but I can't imagine what you have dealt with.." Fred replied, and his ear lowered, Spring looked to his brother and hugged him. Vince looked over at the animatronics, he smiled, Flower looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Vince asked her, she looked back out at the Valley the sun was setting, causing the sky to be painted in reds and pinks.

"Nothing." She replied, and he looked confused she opened her hand and fire rose from it, forming a flower. Vince was surprised that the ring on her hand did not melt, but the flower floated away from her hand and began to wilt. The petals fell to the ground, and the middle fell too, but ice formed around the fire flower and put it back together. Flower was staring at the flower with wide scared eyes, Vince looked at her, _What is she so scared of?_


	29. Liza and Sam ((Story about Au))

_**Hello this is the author, And in this chapter anything that is spoken like this:** Example_ ** _is important to the AU, just a little side note do enjoy and write a review_**. **_Also who would like to see what a chapter looks like before I correct it?_**

Everyone was sitting in the main room of the house, talking, Lilly walked up to Flower curious about something.

"Flower?" She asked, and Flower looked at her, Flower's bright blue gaze seemed to bore in to her.

"Yeah?" Flower replied, and Lilly shifted uncomfortably, and nervous.

"What's the story about the Brothers?" She asked, and everyone fell silent and looked at Flower, Spring spoke up first.

"Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that too...I mean what's so special about them?" Spring asked, and everyone in the room except Kaynine and Flower nodded, Flower clapped her hands.

"Okay then who wants to hear a story?" Flower looked around the room, and everyone looked at her, she smiled. "Alright, It goes like this.. _Once a Very long time ago, only Chaos existed, But from the fear he created Hope rose. Always fighting Chaos, Hope soon became exhausted, so she used the last of her energy to create the stars. They fought on their mother's behalf and Chaos soon shrank, but the destruction the war had left, formed planets. And those planets gained emotion, Mother Earth, she fell in love with a comet,_ _Chaos learned of this and destroyed the comet. Mother Earth became so sad, that she almost wiped out the living things, that lived upon her. The Sun saw this and created The Moon, to help Mother Earth. But Mother Earth refused the gift and slowly died._ "

"But where do the Brothers fit in?" Mangle asked and Flower Looked at her.

"I'm getting to that, either way... _knowing that Mother Earth was dead Chaos visited the beings that lived on her. He had children with a mortal woman, she had a set of twins. The Brothers looked almost alike, all except their eyes, and acted the opposite of the other. The person who met the Brothers, while to test them or lure them in, they changed their eye colors. But if a person looked close enough, they could see the good one had 'Soft paws' the other had claws. While unlike the other Demons and Angels who where born from the Earth's destruction, they where natural born. They could communicate with the animals around them, the evil brother had his animals kill his brother's. Soon they to had children of their own, but these children were unstable monsters, they had a side called Feral. They either used it for defense or protective purposes, or to hunt and kill. Both brothers agreed never to have children again, but Demons don't keep promises. The Red One had a child with one of his brother's descendants, creating the first Impure. But this impure was unstable and even more Dangerous than the half bloods, it killed for fun and pleasure. It used its wings to reek even more havoc, both brothers decided to cut its wings off. So started the tradition of cutting impures wings off, to keep any of their mistakes_ -" Flower clenched a part of her skirt in her hands, clearly upset, but continuing on. "- _because that is what impures were Mistakes. They killed the first impure in hopes of ridding the world of its presence. But being the mix of all three versions of beings, it remained alive and well in the mortal world. Until it's father, the Red one killed it himself. All the Sun and Moon could do was helplessly watch as they killed most of the young Impures so the Sun and the Moon created a world for the innocent impures to live freely, the mindscape. The Brothers obviously displeased by the older Spirits' creation, put them to sleep, so they could not help anymore Impures. The Brothers killed the Impures that lived in the mindscape, and opened it up for others' uses_ "

"But if you have an Feral side how come we've never seen it?" Spring asked, and Flower nodded and looked away.

"I have one, but it is a last resort, for it is extremely painful." Flower replied, and Vince was shocked, if he had lived in that time he would be dead.

"Is that why you can change the mindscape and bend world around it?" Fred asked, apparently understanding this better than anyone else. Flower nods, and the scene around them changed, no longer the house, but this time an empty field. Flower walked out of her chair and walked out to the field, then the rest were transported to the house and Lilly looked hurt, and confused. The house began to rattle, outside Flower was helping out a troop of soldiers, the little boy and his brother where there. Fredbear saw them and seemed sad, the little boy looked at him and waved. Fredbear felt regret about what happened, but the little boy had something in his hand the plushie version of Fredbear in his hand he was hugging it close to him. That made Fredbear smile, some of the soldiers had already moved on, but there was one who picked the little boy up on to his shoulders. He hugged the brother close and they all walked through a bright light and it disappeared.

"What. Was. That?" Spring asked, and Vince shrugged,

"Its what she does in her free time" Vince replied with another shrug, Spring looked at him curiously, and looked back out the window as Flower looked at the and disappeared again. She reappeared next to Vince and whispered something to him, the two of the walked away from the brothers. But the brothers could still their conversation, Springs ear twitched at each word they spoke.

"Does it even work?" Vince asked,

"He works and everything." Flower replied crossing her arms.

"Does it have a soul?" ((Vince))

"Yes **he** does, what do you supposed we do? I know for a certain **he's** not William's, I assume **he's** Henry's." Flower replied and Spring walked out from the kitchen.

"How do you know it has a soul?" ((Vince))

" I can See **_HIM_** , robots don't have genders. Unless they have a Male soul or a Female soul." Flower looked at the brothers, but by now Mangle sat near Spring. She gestured to the three of them, "The brother if they had Female souls they would be girls, but they have Male souls making them male. Do you get it now?" She asked and Vince nods, the brothers looked at each other confused, while Lilly nods as well.

"Like the Ones I see?" Lilly asked and Flower almost looked proud.

"The exact ones! See at least someone gets it, Vince should I bring him here?" She asked, and Vince thought about it for a second.

"You might as well, is he on?" Vince replied, and Flower shook her head, "Okay that settles it bring him here, and any others you find." Flower smiled and disappeared, Spring looked at Vince.

"What was that about?" Spring asked, Vince shrugged,

"All she told me is that there is another robot where I found Fredbear." Vince replied, and Fredbear raised an eyebrow.

"How come we didn't see it?" Fred asked, and Will spoke instead.

"I was leading Vince though what I remember...After all it was my old house..." Will replied, and Vince shook his head, and Flower reappeared with two robots. Two golden robots but they looked like the toys and the brothers. One rabbit, golden with a purple bow around its neck like Mangle, and purple cheeks. The other a bear, with a purple top hat and bowtie, with purple cheeks. Flower smiled, at the three's curiosity.

"Well golden brothers meet your toy counterparts. Don't worry they aren't on yet. But they are alive." Flower said as she walked around the robots and began messing with the rabbit's circuitry, there was clicks as it's start up program began. She went to the bear and did the same thing, whirring could be hear from it's start up program. She stepped back, and the robots opened their eyes.

"Uhh...Hi?" The bear said, and tried to stand Flower shook her head

"Not yet you haven't-" She said right as the bear fell over, "Never mind.." She walked up to him and reached out her hand, he hesitantly took it, she pulled him up and helped him balance. She did the same to the rabbit, "It would help if you introduced yourselves." She smiled and the bear spoke first.

"I'm Spring Freddy, but I prefer Sam if you don't mind.." The bear replied, and his eyes landed on the Golden brothers, he cocked his head, confused.

"And I'm SpringTime, but I prefer Liza." The rabbit smiled and Fred nudged his brother, he whispered.

"Dude your counterpart is a girl." Spring looked at his brother,

"And your issue is? I mean Mangle is a female counterpart of her brother Foxy." Spring replied and Fredbear looked even more confused than Sam. Spring then realized that the only animatronics that Fredbear had met was him, the golden counterparts, and Mangle. "Oh yeah you haven't met them yet..." He realized that Liza was looking at him.

"What happened to you? Why are you so broken?" Liza asked and Sam nudged his partner, "What?"

"That's not nice!" Sam hissed under his breath, "These are the originals, the ones we where based on!" But Fredbear looked at his brother, and Mangle held her breath.

"Actually I was Wondering too." Fredbear said, and Spring was about to answer when Flower cleared her throat.

"He got in to a fight. That's it.." She said, and Spring nodded, Mangle let out a sigh of relief. Liza looked around, and her eyes caught on the out doors.

"We aren't in a restaurant?" Liza asked and Lilly began laughing.

"No not right now.." Lilly stopped nervously, and looked at the Golden toys, and back at the brothers. She walked over to Flower and began whispering to her and Flower nodded. Lilly walked outside and the golden Toys followed her out, Flower smiled and her form shifted to a pure white doe, and she jumped out the door, scaring the counterparts. Butterscotch ran out almost tripping the counterparts, who looked at each other confused. Spring sat back down on the couch and Mangle snuggled up against him, he smiled and the two of them fell asleep.


	30. Liza is Sick

Fredbear had followed the doe version of Flower out of the house, he over heard the golden counterparts talking about these others. Fredbear had wanted to question Flower or anyone else but didn't know how, it was strange that everyone else knew except him and the counterparts. Liza looked over at Fredbear, who was sitting in the grass leaning against the back porch with his eyes closed, she walked over to him but sat down a foot away from him. She looked him over, _Oh how much he looks like Sammy._ Fredbear slightly opened his eyes and noticed that she was looking at him.

"Do you need anything?" Fred asked opening one of his eyes, She shook her head.

"No.." She replied nervously, as if she said the wrong thing he'd react badly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he sat up and looked at her, her eyes where a bright purple, without an answer he shrugged and leaned back. She watch him carefully, and Sam walked over to her and sat down right next to her.

"The purple haired teenager, wants to check our metals.. in a few minutes." Sam sighed confused, Liza's heart raced as he spoke, something about him always made her heart race.

"His name is Vince..." Fredbear said and Sam looked to the other bear, Sam rolled his eyes and Liza made clicking noises scolding him for being rude. That caused Fredbear to jump slightly, Fred sat up and looked at Liza, Sam saw the movement and glared at Fredbear.

"Need you be rude? Have you never heard noises before?" Sam snapped at Fredbear who shook his head, Liza looked confused at the two bears.

"Its not tha-" Fred began, but Sam cut him off

"Then what was it?" Sam demanded, and Fredbear began making a rumbling sound, Sam looked shocked, but Vince walked out and called for Liza and Sam. Liza got up and helped Sam up, and they both went to Vince.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Liza asked and Vince lead them inside and gestured to the sleeping Mangle, and Spring.

"When we first met Mangle, she was a children's pull apart toy, and her metal was easily broken. We have rebuilt her and replaced that metal, she's fine now, but since we don't know who created you two so we need to make sure you don't have that metal in you." Vince replied with a shrug, he lead them to his room and asked them to sit down on the bed ((which he never used)) he grabbed some tools from the box and brought them near the robots. "Okay who wants to go first?" Vince asked and both robots looked at each other, Sam raised his hand.

"I will." Sam said and Vince went to him and put him on the middle ground, before opening Sam's chest plate, and taking out a piece of his metal. Vince gripped it in both hands and tried to snap it, but it didn't break, Vince smiled.

"You passed the test." Vince replied excitedly, and he pulled out the welder and welded the metal back were he took it from. He looked at Liza, "Are you ready?" she nodded, and he put her to the middle ground. Her systems made a screeching sound, Vince frowned, and took off her chest plate. He took a piece of metal out of her, he gripped it and snapped it in half. He went to a different spot and pulled out a different piece of metal, he handed it to Sam. "Snap it." Sam did as he was told, his eyes widened, as the metal broke in half.

"I didn't even do it that hard!" Sam cried out, and Vince shook his head, "What does it mean? What will happen to Liza?"

"It means we will have to replace all her metal, and adjust her costume to work with a better metal. She'll have to stay with Mangle, until we have all that is necessary. I'm sorry..." Vince trailed off, and Sam looked at him, "You can stay with her while I get Mangle, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." Vince walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him. Sam carefully put his arm around his partner, he gently pulled her close, he could tell she was sad. Her chest plate was still off, he could see all the metal in her, it would be a difficult task to remove all of it. There was a knock at the door and Sam released her and he opened the door, it was Mangle, she smiled and waved at the two of them. She walked in and sat down near Liza, and smiled trying to cheer the rabbit up.

"Do you know why my name is Mangle?" Mangle asked, and Liza shook her head, "I used to be a children's pull apart and rebuild toy. I couldn't walk and had to climb on the ceiling, Every day I was torn apart and rebuilt, I barely had any costume left. I was mangled so to say, if they fix you, you won't have to become like I was. Plus You two will get to see each other while they work on you!" Mangle smiled, and Liza nodded,

"You're right, I should be happy that they found it earlier. But I just can't help but feel sad." Liza picked up a bit of her metal the one Sam had snapped, she snapped it as well, he was right it was easily broken. Spring walked in and sat down beside Mangle.

"I remember when we walked down the hallway to Kids Cove and you were wrapped around me." Spring smiled, and Mangle did too, "Or the time I fixed your voice box," Mangle smiled and laughed,

"Or when Foxy ruined that moment a long time ago." She said laughing, and Spring laughed with her, his eyes twinkled with happiness.

"I hate saying it now, but back then you reminded me of a snake." Spring said, and Mangle thought for a second.

"Your right! I was a snake!" She laughed, the Golden counterparts looked at each other confused what the two lovers where talking about. Vince came back in and put Liza's chest piece back on,

"You'll need to be careful, until we get back, in the mean time stay with Mangle and Sam, Spring too. We'll try to hurry, but it takes at least a day. But Flower has set you two up a room, downstairs to your right." Vince said, and Spring looked confused, before shaking his head. Sam helped Liza up, along with down the stairs to their room. They watched Vince walk outside to Flower and the two disappeared, a thought crossed Liza's mind.

"Do you guys know where they get the metal?" She asked, and Spring thought for a second, before shaking his head.

"No...Frankly I have not been curious... You can ask when they come back..but I don't think you will like the answer." Spring replied with a shrug, and Liza saw it a body just beneath his head and shoulder plate. She saw enough of it to recognize who it was, she paused for and studied the springlock animatronic.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, and Spring shifted uncomfortably,

"Just a feeling.." He replied, and Liza studied him again, once they got to their room, Sam sat Liza down on the bed.

"Sammy You don't have to treat me like a baby..." Liza said and Sam looked at her worryingly,

"And you won't stop me. I will not stand by and watch my partner wither away." Sam retorted sternly but with a hint of worry. Mangle whispered something to Spring, and he replied with a squeaky toy noise, it shocked Liza that the almost 9ft tall bunny ((ears do not count)) could make that kind of noise. Liza looked back at Spring, she was looking for something in him, he felt her gaze burn into him.

"Do you need anything?" Spring asked, and she looked at him with her head cocked to the side, questioning his every move.

"Does he know?" She asked, and Spring just completely froze, Mangle looked at Liza.

"How did you?..." Mangle said to the bunny, then saying sternly, "Liza how did you know about that?" Sam watched on confused, he kept looking from Liza to Spring.

"I pay attention, Is it really him?" Liza replied calmly, and Spring slowly nodded, Liza looked at him again as he answered her first question.

"He does, He just doesn't know who...Please don't tell him...He doesn't need to know what happened after..." Spring trailed off before looking Liza in the face, she noticed there was a darker spot in his eyes. _Vince's rotting ones.._ "You don't need to know either...No offense...bad things have happened...and I would prefer to forget them.."

"That's fine, I won't tell, nor will ask about what happened." Liza yawned, and and suddenly looked extremely tired, Mangle froze. Liza laid back and fell asleep on the bed, Sam watched as Spring began talking to Mangle about a _"Happened before"_ and _"She is sick"_. Sam jumped as there was a loud crash, but it didn't wake up Liza. Mangle and Spring looked at Sam, their hands on the weapons that Sam just realized exist.

"Stay here, We'll go check it out." Mangle said and lead Spring out, Spring drew his sword and Mangle pulled an arrow out of the quiver. They made their way upstairs, the hallway on the upstairs was huge, they found the room above Sam and Liza's room Spring kicked the door open, scaring the crap out of Vince who was rewiring something.

"Seriously?" Vince asked and Spring put the sword back in its scabbard, "First Flower and now you two...What am I supposed to do you?" Mangle glanced at Vince, and shook her head.

"What was that?" She demanded, an Vince gestured to a sharper tool on the floor.

"Its considered a weapon, so I can't hold it.." Vince replied shaking his head, and Flower appeared in the room.

"If you seriously thought you could hold that...What will I do with you?" Flower said as she picked the tool up and put it back in the box, went to a pile of mismatched piece of scrap, and picked up a head to a animatronic at one point. Spring seem creeped out, and focused on Flower and not the head.

"Is it alive?" Spring asked, and Flower almost seemed hurt.

"Do you really think I would use it, if it had a soul? After you saw me move on an entire to sets of military soldiers?..Wow..." Flower replied, "If it helps, it was a he at one point, but it is completely dead unlike the times I have fixed you." she rolled her eye as Mangle was about to say something about Liza. "Don't I already know, and I'm working on it, she's the second problem I have to deal with right now.."


	31. Its About time

"Second problem? what's your first?" Vince asked, yet Flower gave no reply, she looked at the head in her hands. "Flower are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Flower replied, and Vince knew that statement was false. He wondered what was wrong with her, many things passed through his mind but none made sense. "I just hate that Damned metal, the company has been using it to mess with the animatronics being built. It would seem like the normal stuff but once the animatronic begins to work, but then the metal fails." her eyes narrowed "Mangle and Liza aren't the first ones, there where dozens of torn apart animatronics with the very same metal and they are still alive! Just left to rot, its terrible!" Mangle looked to Vince, and he nodded.

"There was almost a dozen torn up animatronics there, all with the same metal.." Vince sighed, and Flower looked at him, he knew what she was going to do. "Don't do anything extreme, Flower."

"I'm not going to, I'll be right back." Flower said as she disappeared, Spring looked at Vince.

"On to other matters, Liza knows, and She Knows its you..." Spring said, and Vince looked at Spring, "She's observant, she noticed the little things." Vince set what he was working on down, and thought about it for a second.

"That could be good, But it also could be bad..." Vince trailed off, as there was a thump in the room next to him. "I'm going to assume that was Flower," He got up and walked past the robots, he opened the door he was right, but she had brought random pieces of broken up animatronics each was different. "Flower seriously, what do we need those for.." Flower looked at the three of them,

"Do you want to see what I see? Just like I do to you three and the rest of the animatronics?" She asked, and put her hand on Vince's shoulder, he seemed freaked out for a second.

"Your right they still are..." Vince stuttered out, and Flower picked up her hand, "Is that what Lilly also sees?" Flower nods, and he shook his head, "And how are you going to fix this?"

"I'll do the same thing as we have been doing but permanent." Flower said, Vince knew what she was talking about, _The Dolls.._

"You plan to make dolls for each of them?" Vince asked, but Flower shook her head,

"Move them to new bodies instead, that is how they got these bodies anyways." Flower shrugged and Bent down over one of the pieces and put her hand on it. When she picked her hand up, a blueish crystal rose up out of the part, she put her other hand beneath it, and clapped her hands together. When she separated her hands and the crystal was gone. She swept her hand over the parts and up rose more crystals, and in a bright flash they where gone. She smiled, "See no Extremes." Vince shook his head, and she gestured to the parts, "Look at least we have spare costumes now. Don't worry I talked to them about the company, you'll hear about it on the news tomorrow."

"Okay I admit the costumes will be useful, but what did you do to the company?" Vince asked, and Flower made a hissing noise, "Snakes? Did you kill the owner?"

"Vince that is a yes or no answer, as I said you will hear about it." Flower said, "And in the mean time I need to talk to Lilly, she's been trying to...You know what... lets just say talk to poisonous snakes...Terrible idea especially if she gets bit.." Flower waved and disappeared, Spring looked to Vince,

"What did you see?" Spring asked him,

"I saw people instead of robots, each from a different time, they where talking about you, apparently your quite popular among the incarnations. Oldest or something. I do not know, but that would explain the sword." Vince replied completely confused whether or not what he saw and heard was true.

"Who was I then?" Spring asked, not knowing who he was before he was a robot.

"I would say the name on the sword, _S. Spring_." Vince replied gesturing to the sword, Spring unsheathed it, and looked at the handle. Vince was right it said _S.Spring_. He sheathed it again, and looked at Mangle who shrugged. Vince walked past the two of them, and right as the sun went down, his wings became ice, but he didn't seem to mind. Both animatronics watched him leave Spring shook his head, he felt like he had seen someone with ice wings before, but could not place his finger on it. Mangle went down the stairs, and only then realized that there was a Tv in the main room, _How did I not notice that before?_

"Well today has been an exciting day." Spring said, and Mangle looked at him, before seeing what was going on outside.

"I would not say exciting." She said as she nudged him to look outside, he did and he saw that Fred had Butterscotch in his lap and was petting her. Spring smiled, and made his squeaky toy noise, Mangle laughed, she still found it funny he could make that noise. He sat down on the couch and waited for her, she sat down beside him and leaned against him.

\--With Fred (Aka Fredbear)--

Butterscotch had sat down on his lap, and he rubbed her head, they spoke to each other, or listened to stories told by the other ((Mostly Fredbear who told the stories)). They watched the sun go down, Kaynine had come out as well, and was sitting on the edge of the one and a half foot high porch kicking his legs. He looked out at the girls who where talking. In Fred's opinion he had never seen a plush so sad or to say the least exhausted.

"Hey are you alright?" Fred asked the small at least a foot tall plush, Kaynine looked at him, before turning back to the girls.

"I'm fine... I just wish sometimes... somethings did not happen." Kaynine sighed, and looked over the hill.

"I'm pretty sure almost everyone does. At one point or another." Fred said trying to cheer up Kaynine.

"But I'm pretty sure that I'm the one person, who cannot be forgiven for something they didn't do...or could not control..." Kaynine replied before heading back inside, he left Fredbear confused. He saw that the girls where to, he nudged Butterscotch up and walked inside. He remembered Sam and Liza, he walked up to Vince who was now downstairs by this point. Flower reappeared and picked Kaynine and disappeared again, Fred always found the whole disappearing and reappearing thing strange. Fred looked at the teenager, who he towered over since he was the same height as his brother.

"Where are Liza and Sam?" Fred asked, and Vince looked at the bear's face.

"Sam passed our test, ...while Liza...her metal failed and we have to replace all of it." Vince said sadly, Flower reappeared with Kaynine, and she put him down. She walked up to Vince and handed him something, it was a picture of Mangle all...well...mangled, and she was wrapped up around Spring. "How did you get this? Spring hadn't even met Harry at the point. So he could not have taken this..." She smiled and handed him a book with the label, _Mangle_ on it, he flipped through it was all pictures of Mangle, torn apart and not.

"Okay I admit Harry took those not the one I gave you first." Flower said, and Vince looked at her questionably, "I took the first one." Vince handed Fredbear the album. "By the way your brother and the rest of his family excluding Lilly is on vacation. So the ghosts, that have the trial are still there and are impatient."

"Are you going to tell me about your second problem?" Vince asked, and Flower gestured to Kaynine.

"The poison in the arrow is a type of demon poison, as you have found out the hard way only the demon can cure it." As she said that Vince began rubbing his right shoulder, "He can feel his body die, I would do the same thing to him as I did you. But I am afraid that would mess up Silver's personality, so I can't, but if his body dies before he and his brother are back together in Silver. He would be stuck as a plushie forever." Flower said with a sigh, and Vince thought for a second.

"Why don't they just combine again?" Vince asked, and Flower looked to Spring and Mangle.

"Because Mary and Suzan would follow them, then my siblings." She tried to get him to understand but he didn't. "And then the whole Love's Dinner Crew would be back, issue is because they will forget everything. That's what we get for a curse, being fragmented..." Vince looked at her, confused.

"That would be a problem how?" Vince asked, absolutely lost in what she was talking about, Flower crossed her arms.

"I have a twin, but she is nothing like me, she is a half blood but not a good kind." Flower replied, her voice was cold, "And she's Lilly's mother."

"Rose. Your talking about Rose Suzan's daughter. Is your twin?" Vince managed to say, before becoming completely speechless.

"Is a demon half blood yes. And she will then Kill the Love's Dinner Crew for reforming, if we don't warn them first." Flower said, and Vince stood a little straighter.

"Now?" Vince asked

"Now." she replied with a smile, and they both disappeared from the house, and reappeared in the restaurant.


	32. The truth about Rose

Flower and Vince reappeared right in front of the toys and told them to make sure everyone was at the stage. The toys left and did as told, making sure that everyone was at the stage. Flower faded away from their sights but Vince could still see her. They left to go see Felix and Mary Ann, who were still in the work room, with Kaynine's body. He told them to got to the stage area, both refused initially but soon gave in one way or another. Vince saw that Rose was there and that made him nervous about what he was going to do. He got up on the stage and got everyone's attention,

"Rose is a half blood-" He began but was cut off when Rose yelled,

"So what everyone knows I am!" the invisible Flower growled at her.

"Of the brother in Red!" Vince finally said and the father of Justice got up on to the stage, while Rose looked ready to kill him.

"That is quite an accusation, who say this besides you?" He asked and Rose got up on to the stage, and ran at Vince, but Flower stepped forward and pushed her back away from him. Finally appearing to the crowd, Flower held one of Rose's hands in her one of her own.

"Says I Solstice, The sun, and the daughter of one of the two who trapped me in my own creation!" Flower said and flared her wings, she looked to Mary Ann and Suzan. "Its time to tell, no more lies." Mary hesitantly spoke first.

"You asked during the trial who the other child was...It was Rose, she is Star's twin.." Rose looked angry and even confused, But the Father of Justice spoke.

"Wouldn't that mean she is an impure?" He asked and Flower shook her head.

"No only one impure is born at a time, making Rose my demon Half blood sister." Rose smiled and began laughing hysterically,

"How long does it take for angels to admit a demon has infiltrated their ranks? Forever." Rose growled and she and Flower disappeared, Vince knew that wasn't Flower who had teleported them. One thought crossed his mind _The house_. He teleported to the valley near the house, there he saw the two fighting. Rose had pinned Flower down, but Flower kicked her abdomen and flung her off. Flower hissed, Vince ran forward and tackled Rose, but she flung him into a tree. His vision blurred, but he pushed forward, running at her again. She swatted him aside and he hit a different tree and was knocked unconscious.

"What the hell! You have no right!" Flower spat at Rose, Flower's lower jaw cracked and two large saber teeth rose from the top jaw, her pupils filled her eyes as she attacked Rose. Feral, she went Feral, she changed into a lion like creature with saber teeth. She lunged at Rose and knocked her down face first, Flower sank her teeth into Rose. Rose screamed, which alerted the animatronics to something being wrong.

Mangle ran out and shot and arrow at the saber tooth lion, it found its place in the lion's shoulder. The lion did not stop tearing into the person, it ripped off the wings on her back. Mangle fired another arrow at the lion, it hit the lion's hip. But again the lion did not stop, it just tore the person apart. Mangle saw Lilly was running toward her with Butterscotch trailing behind her. Lilly shifted to a dog, and barreled into the lion, which was coming up the hill towards Mangle. It still had her arrows in it's side, Lilly had stayed standing but the lion had rolled down the hill, and stopped right near Vince as he woke up. He stared at the lion in fear, she looked at him and her ears went back and her tail lowered. Mangle fired another arrow right into one of the lion's paws, it jumped back and ran into the persons body. It began to back up away from it, it turned around and fled, but it stopped for a split second and looked at Vince. With a look like _I'm Sorry_ , but that wasn't before Kaynine saw it he glared at the remains.

"Damn bitch got what she deserved." He spat, and Vince sat straight up, and gestured to the scattered parts.

"That was Rose?" Vince asked, feeling that he had just hurt the only friend he had that he was close to.

"Yep, That's what happens, to one impure from my family, can you guess who it was?" Kaynine said, and Mangle dropped her bow, and Vince's face dropped.

"I shot at Flower. I'm so stupid." Mangle said, and Vince stood up,

"If she doesn't want to be found, you ain't gonna find her." Kaynine said, but Vince punched a tree.

"I don't care! It was my fault this happened! And now your own daughter is out there wounded and feeling terrible about what happened. And you aren't even going to go look she could die if we don't!" Vince said angrily, and Kaynine looked down.

"You know why I can't do you?" he asked, but before anyone else could answer, "My God forsaken uncle, has ruined my life! Taken everything from me! The love of my life, My family, My children, my own brother and his wife! So even when I tried to put my self out of his endless torture, I put the gun to my head and pulled the trigger! Just to wake up fine, and still in the prison I called my mind!" Kaynine spat, just as someone appeared behind him.

"I see you missed me nephew." It growled and grabbed the plushie, but he just pulled Kaynine out of it, Kaynine looked angry and scared.

"Like hell I did, you son of a bitch!" Kaynine spat at him and shifted to a dog and lunged at the Red One. He snapped at the Red One but the Red One just kicked him down the hill. Just as animals, domesticated and wild ran out of the forest, you could see right through them all. Lead by one in particular, a Saber tooth lion, beside it was a half and half German Shepherd. LuLu, the two of them stopped near the Brother and the rest of the animals formed a circle around Lilly, Butterscotch, Mangle, Kaynine, and Vince. LuLu left Flower's side and went to Kaynine, who stirred but didn't move much more afterwards. The arrows were not in Flower anymore but her mouth was still dripping with blood.

"Have you not done enough? Are you not satisfied with the chaos that you have created?" Flower spat at him, the Red One laughed,

"Does the Sun not trust you enough? To fight with your creator? Tsk tsk, you are much like what I did not want." He said as if he where unhappy with what he created. Flower moved forward and fire lit where she stood, and surrounded him,

"Go back to hell, and stay away from everyone if you so break my command, may you rot in the same place as your son." Flower spat at him and the Fire engulfed him. From the fire came chains that wrapped around his legs and arms, and pulled him below the surface. The fire died and Flower shifted back to her normal form and wiped her mouth. The animals dissipated and she walked over to Kaynine who was still out, she picked him up and disappeared. Vince followed her and saw the restaurant she tapped Felix, who turned around and nodded. He followed her back to the saferoom, he took Kaynine into his arms and walked to Silver. They both formed blue crystals, and shot into Silver, whose systems began making clicking noises the start up program. Silver's eyes lit up and he stood up, he looked around confused.

"Why am I here?" Sliver asked, and his eyes locked with Vince's who was looking at the Cowboy differently.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Flower asked and Silver stopped for a second.

"Be'in in the main room why?" Silver replied, and pushed his hat up, Flower shook her head.

"Vince show him to the newer ones at the house, While I "Reactivate" Star, and the others." Flower said, and watched as Vince lead Silver away. Suzan and Mary Ann, who was then followed by Flower's siblings. Mary and Suzan went first, followed by Sunny and Luna. Then Cooper, and Gary, then Sam and Elizabeth. Flower watched as her family all returned to their robots, Flower lead them through the entrance to the house.

\--With Fred and the ones in the house--

Vince had walked into the house with a robot that looked like the plush version of Kaynine. Vince had walked in right as the news about what had happened to the company's owner came on the reporter began speaking.

 _"This morning the owner of General Metals was found dead. The police found a note near his body in his writing explaining that he had cheated a ton of people with his terrible metals, and that he had been haunted by these actions. Cause of death, poisonous snake bite. Now back to Sydney with other news."_

Once the reporter was done Spring stopped the station, and looked at Vince with Sliver behind him. Spring waved at Silver, who replied with a hat tip.

"Howdy, there Spring how have ya been?" Silver asked, and Spring stood up gesturing to Fredbear.

"Good, we found my brother while you were gone." Spring said, and Fredbear took it as his time to introduce himself, he reached out his hand and Silver shook it.

"Fredbear but you can call me Fred." Fredbear introduced himself, the cowboy nodded.

"Well I be Silver, if I may ask I get the sense that there are more, and that one of them can't walk at the moment. If I may suggest you can ask Copper for help." Silver said, and Vince made his way to the Golden counterparts' room after the cowboy had said that. Silver cocked his head when he noticed the weapons on the animatronics. "Y'all got weapons now?" Spring nodded and Silver pulled his prop gun from it's holder, "What would ya do if I told ya it was real?"

"But its not right?" Mangle asked but a target rose from the floor, Silver closed one of his eyes and fired the gun. "Oh my god...it is real..." Silver set that gun down and pulled another from his vest and fried that one as well, he tossed it aside and pulled something from his boot. And threw it at the target.

"Are you done now?" Spring asked and Silver picked up the gun and clicked something, and handed it to Spring.

"Try to shoot me" Spring looked at him in confusion he pointed the gun and hit the trigger, it clicked but nothing happened. "See now their fake." Spring handed him the gun and Silver spun it on his hand and put it back in its holder. He picked up the second gun and clicked it, and put it back in his vest, he went to the target and pulled the knife out and put it back in his boot. Vince came back out and looked at Silver.

"How did you know that? Sam was literally coming out to see me." Vince asked and Silver flicked his ear,

"My design is based off an animal, I could hear your friend's metal creak." Silver replied as if he was used to it. "Just like I can hear Lilly and Butterscotch outside." More shocked looks from the animatronics, and Star came in followed by the side animatronics. Silver whistled and Copper galloped into the room, Silver grabbed his bridle, "Can ya help them with their friend? Just follow Vince." Copper nodded and looked at the others and followed Vince to Liza.

\--A quick moment with Liza, Sam, Copper and Vince--


	33. Flower's Tale

Liza heard Copper's hooves before she could see him, Sam looked at the horse with an untrustworthy glance. Copper laid flat on all fours so Liza could get on, Vince and Sam helped her on. Copper stood up and made sure that she was on.

"Miss, you might want to hook your feet in the stirrups, and wrap your hand in the harness, just so you don't fall off." Copper suggested, and Liza did as he asked, and he let Vince and Sam lead him, as he walked back to the others. The cowboy dog was talking to a Cat in a pink dress, and Fredbear was talking to three smaller animals two poodles and one golden colored cat. Liza saw the cat wave to her and Liza waved back, the cowboy walked up to Sam, he tipped his hat.

"Howdy there I'm Silver, I see you two have already met Copper." The Cowboy patted the horse's side carefully, not to disturb Liza.

"Well I'm Sam and that is Liza" Sam said politely, but he still didn't trust the cowboy. Lilly came in and ran up to the Cowboy who picked her up, she climbed on to his back, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sliver Where have you been?" Lilly asked, and Silver smiled at her.

"Shut down in the saferoom apparently." Silver replied, and Lilly jumped off him, and hugged Star,

"Dearie I'm fine," Star said, and rubbed Lilly's hair, "Yet I'm still confused, how did I get in the saferoom? You Know what, never mind that," Star said as she picked Lilly up and smiled at the small girl's happiness of their return. Sam watched in awe as the animatronics seemed to have a lot of energy. Flower finally came in with two more robots behind her, Star laughed and rubbed T. Star's head. Silver gave Puddle a hug and the poodle animatronic hugged him back, they released each other and Silver went to stand by Star.

"Why don't we go outside?" Lilly asked and Vince looked to Liza, and looked back at Lilly. Liza ached to go outside and feel the breeze, between her costume and plates of metal.

"I don't th-" Vince began but Flower cut him off,

"That's a great idea! Me, Sam, Liza, and Copper will go the long way see you guys in the back yard." Flower said and began to lead Copper with Liza and Sam, towards a side entrance, which lead in to a stable. She began pushing the barn door open, "I'm going to switch you two around, Sam, I want you to sit where Liza is now." She stopped and Sam did as he was told, "Now Liza, since you are behind Sam, you can hold on to him. Copper, follow me." Flower brought her hand up to her mouth and whistled, a ghostly white horse galloped into veiw. She pulled herself up and on to the horse's back, she looked at Copper who nodded. She clicked and the horse galloped down the path, Copper followed and Liza hung on to Sam. They went down a path that went around the whole property, Vince watched them from atop the hill. Lilly waved to them as they continued on, they eventually returned to the stable. Vince saw them and walked over to them, Sam hopped off and Liza moved back to the spot he had been. Flower was rubbing the white horse's face, Vince walked up behind her, "Yeah, What do you need?" she asked and he watched the white horse leave, and Copper was lead back inside.

"I've wondered what we are going to do now?" Vince asked, and Flower shrugged,

"I was Planning on talking to Harry when he gets back, open up some new attractions for the restaurant, and Give him if he wants it the house. I can easily make a portal for him to just walk into it through a door." Flower said, and Vince looked over the valley, and nodded. "It really is a beautiful place, to bad this wasn't where I grew up." Flower said sadly, and Vince gazed at her curious what she was talking about.

"Where did you grow up?" Vince asked, and Flower looked out at the Valley beneath them.

"When I was younger, maybe 1, I grew up with LuLu, at my Mother's grave. When the Red One found out I was alive...He killed LuLu...he caged me like an animal...with the dogs no one could heal...the rabid, the sick, the crazy...I escaped from that, and he kept me in the back yard...And when ever something went wrong he blamed me... He hit me...cut me...tried to shoot me...making my entire existence a living hell... one day, one of the nice neighbors noticed that I wasn't in school...to keep what he was doing to me a secret he sent me to school...that's where I met William...He created a prison for me using my own mind..and actions...against me...the only shelter I had at night was with Star at the dinner...Other than that I lived outside..." Flower said, and looked at the ground as if something could come up from it and grab her. The cat appeared at her feet, Millie, Bella, and Sasha, Flower dropped to her knees and held them close to her. Vince sat down beside her, he'd never seen her so terrified or sad.

"What are you afraid he will do to you if you tell?" Vince asked, and Flower shrank back,

"He'll do what he did to... Everything...I cared for.." Flower shook possibly in fear, Vince put his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it that he will do?" Vince asked, but Flower did not respond immediately, she tapped him and images of dismembered animals, and at a point people, flashed in his mind. He fought back a urge to cry, for the scenes were terrible to see, he could see Will in the mindscape, trying to do the same thing.

"He caused Will to be possessed, all because I was out during the day. But it didn't matter that day...if I died or not...I was going to anyways...that was the only reason I had left...I was to sick anyways, I was going to tell Will but I ran out of time and he found me...I only followed him not just because of the demon...but because he couldn't let go of the guilt he felt over my death..." Flower said sadly, Vince paused and wondered if she could tell him about the time he was when he was 9. But he wouldn't just ask, he would wait for her on her own time.

"Why do the demons say it's your fault Will shattered himself?" Vince asked and Flower gripped her skirt in her hand.

"Because it is..." She replied, shifting to lay her legs flat on the grass. She kept clenching her skirt, as if thinking about it.

"How is it your fault?" Vince asked, carefully, not to upset her anymore.

"It was the night Sarah, had left for the hospital. Will had decided to walk stopping at a empty street the farthest from the hospital. He wanted me to fragment him...I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to do it...But that wasn't the only issue, I did not think his body could support his soul if I fragmented him...He just wanted his child to be safe from the demon within him...So he decided to do it himself... I tried to stop him but I was to late...I remember collecting his fragments and was going to try and put him back together...I felt a hand on my shoulder, the angel of insanity was behind me and...He...He tried to kill me...he was the one who reincarnated Will...But not before he took the most broken fragment...and placed it in me...hoping that I would Die and destroy it...or overload...He cut off my wings and left me to die... I looked like a dog at the time, that was dying...Few people walked past me, but the ones who stopped, stopped to kick me...I could feel...Everything...My vision blurred, I could make out two more people coming to me, it was Sarah and...My grandfather the Brother in Blue...I got my wings back, but because they had been cut off by and angel...I would Never be able to fly again..." Flower's wings sagged and she looked at Vince, "Sarah asked me to do the same thing Will had asked me before he died, to protect their child...but lucky me...I failed that as well..." Flower looked distant, Vince was shocked the piece that was missing from Will's chest in the mindscape, was inside Flower.

"Can't you just take the piece out?" Vince asked, but Flower shook her head.

"No, the angel of Insanity, He bonded it to my being, to my soul." Flower said sadly, she looked at the ground.

"How did you fail?" Vince asked slowly, as if now an answer from her would set him over.

"At the place where your Wings meet your body, there are two long scars right?" She asked, and Vince nodded, "That is how I failed, I died trying, but not succeeding. I died from your memory and life." Flower said, and she touched her own wings.

"You said all Impures get wings at one point while alive, and get them cut off before they can learn to fly. Is that what happened?" He asked and she slowly nodded. "Who cut them off?"

"Afton, he did I tried to stop him, but as I said I failed..." Flower said and hung her head, Vince was shocked. He couldn't see her so sad, he stood up and reached out his hand.

"Come on lets go inside." Vince said, Flower nodded, and she took his hand, and got up. He lead her back inside the stables, where she was ambushed by LuLu who licked her face.

"LuLu, come on! I'm fine!" Flower laughed, now seeming to be an entirely different person, from the one he was just talking to. Spring stood in the doorway, and Vince saw his expression and felt confused, hurt, angry, and sad all at once. Something was wrong with the animatronic, it wasn't Spring, but at the same time it was. Flower growled and charged Spring.


	34. The Ink Monsters

She ran into him and knocked Spring down, Vince could not see the two but could hear Flower growling, but it soon changed to a whimper. The dog version of Flower began backing up, Vince was confused until he saw what she was running from. Black goo like creatures where forcing her into a corner, there was a high pitched whine or squeal. And then nothing, Vince creeped towards the door, and peeked around it, one of the creatures had shifted itself to a large dog, that was now held Flower in its jaws. It threw her to the floor and a different creature picked her up and threw her in the air. It was like watching dogs play with their favorite toy, Vince prayed that Flower would not be ripped apart in the time he was leaving to look for the others. Vince left the stable and went around the creatures to Lilly's room, he pressed his ear against it and heard something shuffle around inside. Vince pulled off a feather off his wings, one that was falling out anyway, and pushed it under the door. The door opened and someone really quickly grabbed his uniform and pulled him inside. It was Spring the real one, Spring looked at him skeptically, at random spots in his fur there was the black stuff on him and even his sword. Lilly was covered as well, but was laying on her bed unmoving, Butterscotch was beside her and wasn't moving either.

"What happened?" Spring asked, and Vince's mind flashed to the images Flower had shown him.

"A consequence, for Flower, for talking about what the Brother in Red did to her..." Vince said quietly, but a voice called inside him but it wasn't Will, the voice told him to go to the moonlight that shone through the window. He walked to it and opened the window, he looked out it and saw the creatures where bubbling up from the base of the house. He braced himself against the window frame and jumped out. He flew up towards the moon in the sky, it felt like it was calling to him asking him to fly with it, so it could show him something. He flew as far as his body could take him, he saw a man walk up to him. The man began whispering something to him, and Vince felt almost at peace near the man. The man lifted up his own hand and there was the ring of fire just like the one on Vince's hand. The man grabbed Vince hand and the rings connected and the man disappeared.

\--With Spring--

All he could do was watch as Vince jumped out the window and flew towards the moon. And as soon as Vince was high enough, he just stopped flying and went into a free fall. Surprisingly despite all the fire surrounding Vince as he fell back to Earth, Spring did not feel it. Right before he hit the ground, he opened his eyes, but they weren't purple but a light cream color. And in a dim flash Vince began flying again, right into the creatures, he landed on the ground and began to walk to the creatures. He grabbed one by the throat and it turned to ice, he dropped it and it shattered on impact of the ground, revealing Fred. Spring felt relived until Vince placed his hand on Spring's brother, instantly turning him to ice. A new creature tried to retake Fredbear but couldn't due to the ice surrounding him. Spring opened the door to Lilly's room, and walked out shutting it behind him. He saw the creatures tossing something around, only then did he realize it was Flower. They were eating the fire she was trying to use, she had a bite wound on her shoulder, they dropped her for a second. She looked so frightened her eyes landed on Spring, she screeched and two birds came in and picked him up. They took him away from the house, and put him down near Vince. Vince turned around and looked at Spring, he put his hand on Spring's shoulder and a thinner layer of ice covered him but he could still move and fight. He knocked the creatures that had his friends aside and Vince froze them.

There was a loud crash as Flower was flung out a second story window, she landed with a thud on the ground. She looked up and a wall of flames separated her from the creatures, but they began to eat through it. Her pulled herself up and stared defiantly at the creatures who now towered over her. Her lower jaw cracked and the saber teeth came out, the beast smiled and pounced on her like a cat. She yelped in surprise as the beast began to melt and entangle itself around her. She tried to move but the gunk was too thick. One of the beasts, shrank down revealing that it had Mangle underneath the layer of black goo. It walked up to Flower and placed a hand on her, she screeched in pain, and cracks began to form in her skin. It placed a hand on its chest and pulled out a piece of glass, and pushed it into Flower. She screamed, it was a more human sound as her legs turned gray, her once blonde hair now had streaks of different colors in it. Vince stopped and his eyes widened,

"No!" He cried and a creature came up behind him while he was distracted and wrapped its arm around his neck. It touched him and there was a loud snapping noise, the sky grew dark, the moon seemed to disappear from the sky. The creature pulled out a piece of glass out of Vince, he touched it and it froze he grabbed the glass and put it back into himself. Flower's arms and lower torso had turned gray, she screamed as another piece of glass was shoved into her, the gray on her body moved closer to her heart and face. She began to glitch, Spring saw the crying child in her glitch and Vince ran forward and stood in front of Flower. A dome of ice formed around them and everything else outside it became ice.

\-- Conversation between Vince and Flower-- ((Only they can hear it))

"Flower please Listen to me everything is going to be fine, we are here" Vince said, and Flower shuddered, she lifted her head at him.

"They've take most of my fire I am going to overload, Please Vince leave get who you can and leave please" Flower cried and Vince looked at her.

"Please tell me there is a way to stop it with out killing you, please I beg of you." He said, Flower looked at him and broke her hands free and grabbed his

"Freeze my being," She said, and looked at him sadly but also seriously. "Please," He wrenched his hand from her.

"No! No! You will die no one could survive that!" Vince cried out in desperation. Flower looked at him, her face had begun to turn gray, she gave him a hug, pieces began to fly off her. She whispered something to him.

"Please If I overload the sun will to. Freezing me is the only way to save the whole planet, Vince I trust you more than anyone else." Flower begged him silently, and her chest began to open up as if someone was tearing her apart. "Please Vince...It hurts...Please..." Flower cried, Vince wrapped his arms around her, she began to get cold. She sighed, "You can bring me back, when we figure something out." suddenly she began to get hot to the touch, Vince pushed the moon's powers deeper into her form, she settled on his shoulder, and fell to the ground. He went down with her, she got colder, she raised one of her hands up and held his face, with her cold hand. She closed her eyes and her hand fell, and a small wisp of heat escaped her lips. There was a loud crack as the dome fell and everything unfroze, the creatures had been destroyed when Vince froze everything. His friends remained in the spots where the creatures had been.

Afton appeared in front of Vince who was on the ground holding Flower,

"Ahh well thats a shame.." Afton said and Vince's eyes turned into the cream color again, and Afton drew his sword, thinking Vince couldn't hear him. Spring saw that Vince was holding Flower, and Afton was over him with his sword drawn to strike Vince.

"Vince watch out!" Spring yelled, and Vince began to freeze himself over, Vince looked confused as his body became Ice.

"What the- What's going on?!?" Vince cried, Spring stopped as Afton swiped his sword. Vince held Flower closer as he became completely ice. A hand grabbed Afton's sword, it began to melt, Spring saw the woman, wearing a dress made from fire, her hair was above her head like a flame.

"Solstice?! What are you doing here?" Afton demanded, and Solstice smiled.

"You where sent by the brother in Red where you not?" Solstice asked, raising a eyebrow, and Afton shuddered.

"I don't need to tell you!" Afton said defiantly, but there was a hint of doubt in his tone.

"Has anyone ever told you not to mess with fire-" She opens her hand and brings it close to Afton's face "-or you'll get burned?" She brushed her hand near Afton's face, and he screeched in pain.

"Yes! Yes he did! He had me created creatures out of ink!" Afton yelled and Solstice kicked Afton and he sank back into the ground. Solstice sat near the frozen Vince, she looked at the ring on his finger.

"Luner you might as well come out." She sighed and a figure stood up out of Vince, he glared at Solstice.

"What did you do that for?" He said, and looked around, an eclipse was occurring. Solstice gestured to the two impure "popsicles"

"What do we do?" She asked,

"The question is what do you want to do?" Luner corrected her, she placed her hand on Flower, and the ice began to melt in a circle Solstice lifted her hand up and out of Flower came a multicolor shard of glass a lot of the colored shards fell off, but there was a few that stayed on. Solstice collected the shards that fell off, and threw them, the shards went back to the animatronics. Solstice disappeared back in to Flower while Luner stayed behind and placed the crystal back in Flower. He went back into Vince, and the ice around Vince melted but not around Flower. Flower remained frozen, but small wisps of hotter air rose from her mouth. Vince noticed the wisps and placed his hand on her and the ice retracted back into his hand, the gray on Flower dissipated. She sat up, and hugged Vince, who was surprised by the sudden hug and change in Flower's emotions. She got off him and looked at Spring and her eyes widened, and she disappeared.

"Wow that was quick..." Vince said, referring to how long it took Flower to disappear. He thought for a second and his eyes widened, as well and he disappeared. He reappeared in Lilly's room, he couldn't find Flower, Lilly began coughing and coughed up a handful of ink. Lilly laid back and Flower jumped out from her and went into Butterscotch. Butterscotch began hacking something up, which was more ink, and Vince looked at the dog. "Jumping the two of them really?" Vince rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure they would like that more than death." Flower replied as she climbed out of Butterscotch.

"Do you really feel that way?" Vince asked, and Flower looked at him and nodded, he began to feel overwhelmed. Before he heard the Familiar sound of a animatronic's systems screeching to a halt. The two looked at each other.

"Liza!" they said in sync and ran out to see what happened.


	35. Can anything go right?

Liza was laying on the ground, Sam was leaning over her, gently shaking her.

"Sam stop! Bring her inside Quickly!" Flower ordered him, and Sam scooped up his partner, he followed Vince and Flower into a second floor room that was littered with metal. "Put her on the table!" Sam gently sat his partner down and stood waiting, for them to do something. Flower popped opened a panel on Liza's chest, she looked inside, her eyes widened, Vince looked inside as well and shook his head. "Sam you need to leave."

"But I can't just leave her!" Sam cried out, and Flower walked to the door,

"You're not you just don't want to see what we have to do." Flower told him but he refused to leave, so she jumped him ((Hopping into his body with out permission)). She forced his systems into a automatic shut down, she flicked his shut down switch after he was down. She looked to Liza and set her to the middle ground, then Liza could speak again.

"Wha-What di-did yo-you d-do to-to hi-him?" Liza asked, and Flower rubbed the animatronic's arm.

"Shut him down, for about 4 hours, so he doesn't have to leave you." Flower said, she went quiet and guessed the animatronic's next question. "As for why this happened, your Metal failed sooner than we expected, your mechanisms have literally torn themselves up." Flower looked at the animatronic, "You need to sleep, you will wake up different from what you look like now." Liza nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep, Flower and Vince then began to take her costume off, and take out the older metal.

\--Few hours later 3 hours and 30 minutes later--

Liza woke up and Vince had fallen asleep near her on the table, his head was rested on the table while the rest of him was in a chair. Flower was sewing something, but Liza couldn't see what it was. Liza rubbed Vince's hair lightly not to wake him, Flower soon fell asleep and Sam woke up and looked at Liza his jaw dropped.

"You don't have your costume on! You're just Metal accept you hands, head and feet." Sam said and Liza looked around herself, her metal had been replaced but they must have been working with her wiring. Flower had changed into a cat and had curled up on a couch and was purring while she slept. Liza smiled and realized that she could not move her legs, only her hands. Liza noticed that Vince's wings twitched when she touched them, they were soft to the touch. Sam looked at her, and then looked at Flower with angry expression, he stood up and walked over to her. Liza would have warned her, but her voice box wasn't working. Flower's ear flicked, and she sat up, gazing at Sam sleepily.

"Can you not?" Flower yawned and Sam flinched, "You didn't leave her so sit back down." Flower blinked at him and Sam didn't back down.

"You jumped me!" Sam cried, quietly not to wake Vince, "And you shut me down!" Flower looked completely not amused and blinked slowly, she sat up and stretched.

"Now would you have rather watched me take your girlfriend apart bit by bit, or stay in shut down while we did that? Plus you unlike Spring, you wanted to stay, Spring waited outside. So during our breaks he would come in, to visit Mangle, so he didn't see us take her apart." Flower said changing back to her human form, and began walking over to Liza. "Besides, at least you're here for her, or after I had shut you down you would be outside this room instead." Flower said as she began to mess with Liza's wires, untangling them and rewiring them to work again. Liza shuddered, as Flower plugged a wire into her endoskeleton, Liza could feel her voice box begin to work again.

"Did you hurt her?" Sam demanded, as Vince still slept near Liza, Liza shook her head.

"It was uncomfortable, but it did not hurt." Liza said and Sam jumped at the sound of her voice, Flower nodded and smiled. Liza's eyes focused on Flower, her hair had two stripes of two different purples, along with two cream ones, and two brown, and one gold colored one. Flower looked exhausted, and her eyes were dull. "Flower maybe you should sleep." Flower shifted to her cat form and jumped up onto the table, she curled up near Liza. Her purring calmed Liza down, she reached down and began to pet Flower. Flower soon fell asleep, and Sam gazed at Liza in wonder, she kept petting Flower ignoring Sam.

"How can you be so kind, to everyone, even me..." Sam sighed, and Liza tensed up, she looked at him something lit up in her eyes.

"Sammy, listen to me, I care deeply for you, more than I can put into words..." Liza said, and Sam's heart felt overjoyed, it fluttered in his chest.

"Liza, I ... I care for you as well...I mean that as more than friends.." Sam said as he walked up to her and hugged her, she wrapped her metal limbs around him. The two embraced each other, and let go when Vince stirred. Vince looked up at the two animatronics, he stood up and grabbed something to work on, a control panel with switches and wires missing. Sam looked out the window, it was almost dawn, the sun had begun to rise. Flower sat up and stretched, her cat form was that of a large maine coon with blue eyes, and golden fur with stripes. She jumped off the table and upon landing on the floor she changed back to her human form. Vince looked at her as she grabbed what ever she was working on before, and sat down beside him. Flower watched as Sam and Liza fell asleep together, she set the cloth down and got up and walked to the door. She opened it and there stood Spring, he had his hand raised as if he were just about to knock on the door.

"Flower can we talk?" Spring asked, and Flower nodded and shut the door behind her.

"What would you like to talk about?" Flower asked, and the rabbit looked at her.

"In the glitch, you looked like one of the children...Where you there?" Spring asked, and Flower's expression changed

"I was, but I was not with you two, I was outside, nowhere near you, nor did I ever talk to you. As to looking like one of the kids is because I was murdered." Flower said flatly, and Spring's eyes narrowed,

"Who killed you?" He asked and she walked past him,

"Lets just drop it at that okay?" Flower said heading downstairs, Spring followed her.

"Was it Vince?" He asked, Flower froze and looked at Spring.

"Do not Ever, Blame him, for My Death, it is my business." Flower growled at him, he stumbled a bit in surprise at her tone and attitude.

"Who was it then?" He asked, for once he was glad the house was empty,

"It does not matter, it was years ago...So Why do you care?" Flower said, and kept walking, but Spring kept following her. She made her way outside and up one of the steeper hills, that made a gate to the town of abandoned houses. A name came to his mind,

"Was it Will?" He asked, and Flower stopped for a split second but continued walking to the edge of the hill. "Why can't you tell me? Why don't you tell me?"

"A demon Killed me! Are you happy now?!?" She demanded, and a Figure appeared in front of her, something happened between the two. The next thing he knew She had gone over the side of the hill, he knew she couldn't fly, she was going to die. He saw something wrong with her, there was a crack in her face. She flipped around, and stretched her wings out and they slowed her fall, just enough for her to create a small fire beneath her. She fell into the fire, and the fire caught her and she stood up and staggered forward before falling down. Spring hurried back down the hill to Flower, he stopped short, and realized he couldn't remember what they had been talking about. He looked at her and realized that her hair had two new stripes in it a golden green one and a red one. He picked her up and ran back to the house.

\--With Vince--

He had set the thing he was working on aside, when Spring kicked open the door and ran in holding Flower in his arms. Vince had him set her down on the couch, and looked her over.

"Spring what happened?" Vince demanded, the rabbit put his ears down and looked confused.

"I-I don't remember, one moment we where here and the next she was plunging over the side of a steep hill..." Spring looked at Flower, "I swear I don't remember what happened!" Spring raised his hands, Vince looked at Flower and saw the new stripes of colored hair. He picked up the golden green one and looked at Spring.

"Its Fine I believe you." Vince said, Spring relaxed but was still freaked out. But Vince dropped the stripe and picked up the other, as soon as he touched it he felt like he was staring at the brother in Red, there was a quick flash of pain in his hand. He dropped it and shook his hand, his eyes found a different piece of purple there where now three instead of two. He picked it up, he could see Will in the mindscape look anxious. Vince knew what had happened, he looked at Spring, "I think she will be fine. But I must Finish Liza before I can help her." Vince said, and watched Spring exit the room. He began to work on Liza's wires and circuits, he worried for Flower but hoped that she would be fine.

\--10 hours later--

Vince had finally finished Liza's new endoskeleton, Flower had not awakened yet. And he was starting to lose hope, he put his hand on her her head, and plunged into her Mindscape.


	36. Liza is finished

It was dark and he could barely see a foot in front of him, something moved and appeared in front of him. The puppet with the cracked mask, it was acting strange, it looked to him and stopped.

"The Evil one wants her... he hurt her...she is slipping.." It said, and reached out it's hand and Vince took it, it raced along the darkness and ran to a spot were there was a small bright light on the ground. The light flickered and the puppet flinched, Vince was confused but Will appeared behind him. The puppet looked at Will and pointed at the light, "She is there!... She... Overload!" Will nodded understanding, he began to walk towards the light, but the puppet grabbed his shoulder. "No..Bad Idea...piece of you..in her..will speed up...her end.." The puppet said and Vince walked forward towards the light.

"Flower?" Vince called, a figure appeared in front of him and laughed hysterically, it was the Red One. The figure dissipated, and a new one replaced it, Mary Ann, but she was crying. A picture of Spring with wide eyes replaced Mary. A scream pierced the air, Vince hurried towards the direction of the scream. He found her a figure hovered over her, he looked scared, it was the missing piece of Will. It looked at him,

"You must hurry the bad ones, are overwhelming us." The piece of Will said, and it disappeared, Vince looked at Flower. She had tears dripping down her face, she was shaking violently, cracks formed in her skin. Vince got on his knees, and lifted her head up to look at him, she was shaking so bad it was hard to see her face. She looked at him and made a animal like whimper, a giant hole opened up in her chest and a bright light came from it. She said in a very low whisper,

"It hurts...Stop it...what have they done to me?..." Flower spoke and Vince put his hand on her head, and hugged her. She froze over, and Vince removed her crystal ((soul)) and tried to break the dark purple and red crystals off hers. They began to chip, but it was taking to long, a voice inside his head told him to touch the ring on his finger, he did and there was a blinding flash. He opened his eyes and saw the fiery woman holding Flower's crystal in her hands, she was spinning it in her hand. She looked at the crystal and broke off the dark purple and red crystals. She handed the crystal back to Vince, and laid back down in Flower. Flower unfroze on her own, she had her eyes closed, she opened them and a fiery like fog came from her eyes. The mindscape lighted up and the dark fog dissipated, and the puppet gave Flower a hug. Flower smiled, and Will waved to her, she gestured for him to come over to them. She helped Vince up, and Will walked over to them, she tapped him on the chest and the purple strings that had broke, tied themselves back together. Will looked at her and realized that in the mindscape Flower looked older, maybe the same age as Vince. The boys left Flower's mindscape, the puppet hugged her and she began to cry on its shoulder. Even she couldn't figure out why she was crying, she just cried.

\--With Vince--

By the time he opened his eyes, Spring was in the room talking to Liza, telling her that Vince was okay or he wouldn't be. Spring noticed that Vince was awake,

"See he's fine I told you he was." Spring told Liza, and Liza looked around and saw Vince, she looked relieved. Vince stood up and looked behind him and Flower had still not moved, he shook his head, before turning his attention back on Liza.

"Liza, How do you feel?" Vince asked her, and Liza smiled.

"I feel great!" She cried happily, and Vince nodded as Sam walked in. Sam's eyes landed on Vince and he waved, Vince watched in confusion as the bear did that.

"Oh by the way Lilly is awake and is waiting for you downstairs." Spring told Vince, who nodded and walked away, Vince headed downstairs and heard Lilly talking with Mangle. He got down far enough, for Mangle to see him.

"Oh, Hey Vince!" Mangle waved to him and Lilly ran up to him, she hugged him and Vince rubbed her hair. Lilly looked over his shoulder and cocked her head, like she was looking at something behind him. He looked to Mangle and she shook her head, Vince keeled down and looked at Lilly.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked, and Lilly looked behind him again and gestured behind him.

"Who's the man behind you?" Lilly asked and Vince looked behind him there was nothing there.

"Who?" Vince asked her and she looked behind him and back at him.

"The man behind you, he looks like you, well sort of..." Lilly replied, and Vince wanted to see something, so he asked Will to do something, and Will responded by turning around. "Why is he turned around?" Will looked around him and stopped.

 _"She can see me?"_ Will said, asking Vince but Lilly nodded and shrugged, Flower came down the staircase and froze. Lilly looked up at her and jumped back a bit, Flower kept her path down the staircase ignoring Lilly's strange looks.

"What's that?" Lilly asked Flower, Flower smiled

"That's Puppeteer," Flower replied calmly, and Vince looked at her confused, Lilly nodded and smiled. Flower placed her hand on Lilly's head. "You dad is due back any day now, in the meantime I'm going to work on Liza's costume." Flower said as she disappeared. Lilly looked excited,

"Yay my dad's coming home soon!" Lilly said excitedly, Vince smiled but was confused. And Lilly looked behind him again, and shook her head. Spring came down the stairs, he saw Lilly and Vince. Vince stood up, he kept his hand on Lilly's head, he saw Spring and took his hand off her head. Vince told Lilly that he had to go help Flower, she nodded and Butterscotch joined her. Vince watched her go before heading back up stairs, he opened the door and saw that Flower had gotten most of Liza's costume back on. Flower was sewing somthing onto the chest piece of Liza's costume, a small fabric purple button. When she was done she got up, she looked to Vince.

"Can you help me with this piece?" She asked, and Vince nodded, he clipped on the back while she clipped on the front. The two pieces clicked together upon hitting each other. Only then did Vince realize that Liza was shut down. Flower grabbed the giant purple ribbon and tied it in a bow on the back of Liza's neck. While she was behind the animatronic, she flicked the on switch and then covered it up by placing a piece of the bow over it. Liza turned on, and looked at herself, she hugged the two of them.

"Thank you so much!" Liza cried ecstatic, she released them and when Sam knocked on the door. Liza looked at Flower and Vince, Flower gestured for her to go ahead. Liza opened the door and Sam's eyes widened it surprise, he hugged her, he held her hand and the two of them left. Flower watched the two of them leave, she waved her hand and all the metal and tools disappeared. She turned around and began to walk towards the window, she gazed out it sadly. Vince walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, as soon as he did he saw people outside that weren't there before. Spring, Mangle, and Lilly had just walked outside, Vince watched as the rabbit changed into the man that Lilly had described. He picked his hand off Flower's shoulder, and Spring was his normal green gold rabbit that was talking with Mangle. Flower got up from the window, and walked past Vince, she walked outside through the back door. But she kept walking towards, the abandoned city beneath them. Only then did Vince realize that her eyes weren't blue but a bright purple. He followed her, she made her way to a large abandoned mansion, but she didn't go inside it but headed to the backyard. Vince followed her, she came to a forested area, and proceeded to walk through it. She came to the largest tree and went around it, finding what she was looking for she climbed up it. Vince went around the tree, and found that a ladder had been carved into the side of the tree. It was old and worn, he carefully climbed up it. He came up to a tree house, hidden within the tree, Flower was picking something up from a corner. That was when she noticed Vince and froze, her bright purple eyes reminded him of William's. Will froze, as he realized what it was, the piece of him inside Flower.

"Do you know who, or what I am?" She asked, and Vince nodded.

"A piece of William Afton.." Vince said unsure, and she cocked her head.

"And?" She asked and Will looked confused, but a thought hit Vince.

"Argos's master." Vince replied, leaving Will confused, she nodded and lifted what she had in her hand to him. It was a gun, but somehow he could hold it, he opened the chamber and found that the gun was loaded. "What do I need this for?" She came close to him and pointed to the dust covered barrel. He swiped his hand over it, and found it said _Kaynine Owens_ on it.

"The rest of us know, why she has it. But do not know why she kept it." She said with a shrug, and Vince was confused. He sat the gun down on the floor next to him.

"Rest?" He asked, "Is there more?" She nodded, and Vince set the gun on the floor.

"Oh yes, as much as we hate saying it.. There is more a lot more, from her siblings to her parents, even to you." She shrugged, and her eyes changed back to blue.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" She asked and grabbed something off a branch. And threw it against a wall, before he could see what it was, it smashed against the wall. She picked up something from behind it, it was a necklace with a paw print with claws. She gripped it in her hand and it began to melt, she threw it out the window, it was now just a puddle of metal. She picked something else up and stopped, it was a collar, old and worn, but he saw that it said LuLu on it. She jumped out of the tree house and ran further into the woods, she stopped and gagged. He followed her and saw what she was looking at. Doghouses lined a empty clearing they had large chains that were connected to the skeletons of dogs dozens of them. Vince gagged, it was terrible, Flower clutched the collar tightly, there was a small noise and she stopped. She changed to a cat and her ears flicked forward, she shot off in to the field of Doghouses. Vince followed her the best he could, she stopped at a Doghouse with a skeleton inside it. She hesitated and went it, she came back out with something hanging from her mouth. It was a small pup, just a baby, Vince was shocked, how could the small pup live so long?


	37. The new guardian

Flower shifted to her human form, and picked the small dog up, she was petting its head, it whined.

"Shhh..It's okay..you're safe.." Flower said calming the dog down.

"There is no way that, that dog is alive!.." Vince said and Flower held the small dog close warming it up.

"There is..." Flower said and looked back at the dog in her arms.

"And that is? It should have been dead!.." Vince cried out in confusion, and Flower looked at him seriously.

"That _She_ is a Guardian.." Flower said and Vince looked at her skeptically, "Guardians only die when their job is complete...or if killed by one of the brothers...or released by their "Owners"...or by an Impure..." Flower said stroking the small pup, Vince looked at her.

"Is she for Lilly?" Vince asked, and Flower shrugged.

"We'll have to ask Butterscotch first..." Flower said and looked behind Vince and froze, she looked scared, Vince turned around and saw what she was scared of. It was large cage, it had Doghouses inside, but the top of the cage was at the top of the tree line. Vince remembered what she had told him, he looked back at her.

"Would you like to leave?" Vince asked she nodded but stopped.

"We can't teleport within the property line..." Flower said and began walking towards the cage.

"Why are you heading towards it?" Vince asked, and Flower looked at him.

"A-As much as I hate it, It leads to the edge of the property line, near the..." Flower looked down at the small dog in her arms, "The...arena..." Flower looked as if she were fighting off tears.

"Arena?" he asked confused, Flower continued walking along the side of the cage.

"Di-Did Kaynine, tell you about the...Dog fighting?..." Flower asked shivering, but she continued walking, Vince jogged up to her side.

"He mentioned it once..." He replied, and Flower looked ahead,

"Its where they held the fights...The loser would die...the winner got to fight in the next tournament...why do you think Sehara is dead?...He was my guardian, that lost in a tournament, but lived though it ...so he...killed Sehara..." Flower said, and the two of them approached a circular building, "The end of the property line, is on the other side, but we have to...go though it...if we keep walking past that we'll get to the restaurant..." Flower shivered, Vince kept close to her as they entered the building, one to calm her down, and two to keep her in his sight. It was growing dark, and he was pretty sure the others noticed that he was gone by now. The building was large and in the center was a patch of dirt that had a dark stain to it, seats were all around the center. Flower speed up and walked out of the building but not before something scratched her arm, Vince followed her, "I'm going to head to the house alright?..." Flower said and he nodded, she disappeared and he followed her.

They reappeared in the room they had used to fix Liza, Butterscotch was sitting it there waiting for them. Flower set the small dirt covered pup down near Butterscotch, who nuzzled the small dog.

"Does that mean she is Lilly's?" Vince asked, and Butterscotch looked at him as if he where stupid.

"It does, She is looks me, same colors and such, but reversed." Butterscotch said, and picked the little dog up in her mouth and walked out of the room. Flower and Vince followed her and went downstairs, there they found the robots talking about them. Flower cleared her throat, and the robots looked at them,

"Good Lord, really?" Flower said and Silver looked at her.

"Ya didn't go to...-?" He asked, and she nodded, "Good Lord, what where ya doing there?" Flower shrugged,

"Has anyone seen Lilly?" She asked, and Spring nodded

"Yeah she's in the restaurant with Fred, Sam, Liza, and the animatronics there." Spring said, and Flower put her hand on Butterscotch and the two of them disappeared.

"She left in under 2 minutes after we came back.." Vince said to himself, and Spring looked at him curiously, but Vince was counting down, and as soon as he hit 1 Lilly came running into the house, and knocked him over. Behind her trailed the little dirt covered dog, "Lilly can you please get off me?" Vince asked, Lilly got off him and he stood up. He looked at the dog and it had gotten older since he had last seen it. It had pointed ears like Butterscotch, and a fluffy tail, it looked at the animatronics, and wagged it's tail. It ran over to Lilly and licked her hand, as more of a Gotcha, before running outside, Lilly jumped at shifted to her reverse Dalmatian form and ran after it. Butterscotch came out and ran after the two of them. Flower came back, and the animatronics looked at the two of them skeptically.

"Can one of you explain the dog?" Spring asked and Flower looked at Silver.

"She was there, only one alive." she told him, and for a split second his eyes widened,

"Guardian?" Silver asked and Flower nodded and walked outside, and asked Lilly something which Lilly shook her head No. Flower walked back up to Vince and whispered something to him. ((Which I'm going to tell you peeps))

"I'm going to prank Fredbear, and Sam, with Golden's help. Do You want to come with me?" She told him, and he nodded and the two disappeared. They found Golden in the Fazbear prize corner, Flower told him her plan and he smiled,

"Sure I'll help, I have nothing better to do anyway." Golden told them, and Flower picked him up and teleported to the toy prize corner. She set him down on the counter, near a Toy Freddy plush. Since Golden's body was hand made, it was easy to tell him apart from the machine produced ones. Flower and Vince left to get Fredbear, moments later Fredbear, Sam and Liza, had walked over to the Toy prize corner. Liza gently picked Golden up and showed it to Fredbear, and Sam, she handed him to Fredbear.

"It kinda looks like you!" She said, and Fredbear looked at Golden, ((Golden)) Who then shouted.

"Hello!" Fredbear jumped, Sam fell, and Liza began laughing, she waved to Golden.

"Hi!" She took Golden from Fredbear's hands, and set him on the counter. Fredbear was stunned,

"It's alive?!?" He said, In shock

"The name's Golden if you don't Mind Fredbear, I was Spring's Partner after you disappeared." Golden corrected him, and Fredbear thought about it for a second. When the music box stopped, and Marion came out of her box and waved to Golden who waved back. The music box came back on and she went back into her box.

"Wait so a plushie was with Spring while I was gone?" Fred asked and Golden shook his head.

"No I used to be about 8ft tall as an animatronic, but my body died and Flower moved my soul to a plushie so Spring wouldn't do anything wrong. You should've seen him as a plushie, he about got stepped on about five different times!" Golden replied, and Flower appeared around the corner and began walking to the animatronics.

"Hey Fredbear do you remember Kaynine?" She asked, and Fredbear nodded and Flower pulled out the small plush that Kaynine had been in. "Well, think of Golden like that, sort of but permanent.." Flower explained, holding the limp Silver plush in her hand.

"But my question is where did Kaynine go if he's not in the plush?" Fred asked, and Flower gestured to Silver.

"He's one of the two souls in Silver..Where he should have been the whole time.." Flower smiled and a man walked in through the front doors of the restaurant. Vince went up to him and was talking to the man, the plush in Flower's hand disappeared and she went to the man as well. Vince showed the man the three "newer" animatronics, the man walked up to them. He reached out his hand, which Fredbear shook.

"The Name's Harry, I'm one of Henry's kids. I recognize Fredbear, but not you two-" He looked at Liza and Sam "What are your names?"

"Well, my programmed name is Spring Freddy, but I prefer Sam if you don't mind." Sam shook Harry's hand,

"And I'm SpringTime, but I prefer Liza." Liza also shook his hand,

"I think they should preform for parties what do you think?" Flower said, and Harry looked at her.

"We don't have any more rooms with stages, How will you get those?" Harry asked and Flower and Vince looked at each other.

"Harry have you ever seen the saferoom?" Vince asked, And Harry shook his head.

"No but isn't it two rooms?" He replied, and Flower looked at him.

"Where would you put a room for those two at?" She asked, and Harry paused for a second, and gestured to at wall opposite to the main stage.

"Right there why?" He asked and Flower smiled, she walked up to it and placed her hand on it and the wall glitch away and broke down into blocks. She walked in through it once it was done,

"Come on Sam, Liza, come see your stage room!" She called, Sam and Liza walked in after her and Harry was surprised to find that a room had been formed in the wall that lead to a hallway. Inside there was a stage with posters of the two, and it was Liza who sang and Sam who played the guitar. The guitar was sitting on the stage as well as Liza's gold glittering microphone, the guitar was like the microphone gold and glittery. The two picked up their equipment, Flower gave them a thumbs up and walked out, Harry followed her.

"You do know they changed the rules on robots right, They have to be Working, like performing?.." Harry asked and Flower nodded,

"That's why I have a plan for the rest, including Vince and Golden." Flower said and Vince looked at her in surprise. "Meet me in the darkest corner of the restaurant, It's Time for a fright attraction, for the grown ups and teens." Flower said, and disappeared, Vince put his hand on his brother and teleported the two of them to the corner. Flower was there and waiting for Vince. She placed her hand on the wall, and Vince did too, and the wall shimmered and disappeared. It opened up to a maze with red and black lights, that lit the whole thing. There was a sign that said _Fazbear's Fright_ on it. Harry smiled, now he had something to distract the teens from TC.

"So who all will be in it?" He asked Flower and she pointed to Vince.

"Vince walk in to the lights, please." Flower asked and Vince did and all the spots where Spring's systems had punctured his body the black lights lit up.

"Horrifying, but cool." Harry said, "but that doesn't answer my question."

"Vince, Golden, Mangle, Fredbear, and Spring." Flower said,

"What will I do?" Vince asked, and Flower smiled.

"You will get to walk around the attraction holding a blunt axe to scare People, specifically who ever messes with TC or Ballora, or of Harry's choosing, or that wander in here." Flower said and Vince smiled, but looked at her curiously.

"I'm wondering what would happen to you if you walked in.." Vince said and Flower shrugged, and Stepped into the lights. Instantly her whole body was covered in cuts, but there was one big one on her chest, there where darker spots that weren't on her before. "Okay, can you please Step out? You're kinda making Will uncomfortable..." Flower stepped out and patted his shoulder, and headed towards the kitchen. She Touched the wall outside of it and it turned into glass.

"For Star and Silver, the dogs, Copper, and Gold will serve what they make." Flower said and Harry nodded,

"Is that it?" He asked and Flower shook her head and touched the wall further away from the kitchen and it turned into a door.

"Go inside," Harry opened the door and it lead to a hill above a valley, he looked around and saw Spring and Mangle on the front porch of a large second story house. Spring saw him and waved him over, Lilly ran up to him and hugged him, Flower and Vince where further behind him. Spring walked up to Harry and patted him on the back before walking, towards Vince. Flower continued walking with Harry, "I don't have use for my family's house so, I would like you to have it, if you want it."

"Its your Family's?" He asked, and she nodded, and opened a door to a bedroom on the bottom floor, and it had Lilly's stuff in it. "Then you should keep it." Flower looked at him

"Harry, first I'm dead I have No use for a House, Second, you are the 'Father' Of my family's last Living descendant. Plus its where I would have rather grown up, Then in a ratty old tree house I built myself." Flower said, and Harry agreed with her.

"How will I get to the pizzeria from here?" He asked, and Flower picked up her hand, the house began to rumble, a large tree rose out of the ground and scared Vince.

"I will create a portal at the trunk, it can be used both ways." Flower said and Vince glared at her.

"Okay we'll use it, after all I'm pretty sure my wife will like it." Harry agreed and Flower swept her hand and the box of William's stuff upstairs disappeared.


	38. Meeting Violet Lock

It was the animatronics' first day at their new jobs, Spring, Fred, and Mangle had settled in perfectly. Vince as much as he hated his role it fit him perfectly. Flower had fixed Star's costume enough to work for the kids, but Flower had joined Vince in the fright attraction. It was their first day, some "Brave" parents had come in thinking it wasn't scary, where very wrong. From being hunted by the animatronics ((Spring, Mangle, and Fredbear)) and by a Murderer ((Vince)) and the Murdered ((Flower)). Golden had the job to direct the people who dared to enter the way out and mostly right in to the others. Vince's job was to act creepy, he would hold the axe in one hand, and begin to laugh madly. Flower's job was the same but she could pull herself apart, she would walk around headless, or missing limbs. Spring was ment to walk around and reach out for people who dared to come closed to the ((The Black lights make the blood show up)) blood stained rabbit. Mangle was ment to hang off the ceiling and look people in the face, her jaws where lit up by the black lights, making the old blood light up on her jaws. Fred hunted like Spring, but like Mangle the black lights made the blood on his mouth light up.

\--With Harry--

Harry was excited, he enjoyed the new attractions and the robots who ran them. One day a familiar purple headed Female walked in, his sister.

"Hey Harry.." She said, and Harry waved her over,

"Hey Violet, what have you been up to?" Harry asked his sister. "I'm more or less surprised that you kept up dying your hair."

"Well as you know I originally did it for Vince, but now that he is gone I have just forgot to undye it." Violet shrugged, "By the way can I stay past the time this place closes?"

"Sure, I have some people I would like you to meet." Harry shrugged, it was the end of the day, sort of, the Fazbear's Fright animatronics didn't exit just yet Harry said they would be getting one more person to scare. The woman entered the attraction, and Flower did her warning over the speakers.

" _Run while you still can, or you'll never make it out alive!_ "

Fredbear went first he scared the woman and she responded by punching him in the face and running to Mangle's area. Mangle hung off the ceiling ahead of the woman, she ducked away from Mangle and Mangle followed her snapping her jaws. But she had left the area Mangle had control over, and entered Spring's area. Spring trudged out of the shadows jerkily he came up behind the woman and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and glared at him and he saw the weapon in her purse. He backed up and disappeared behind a corner but this time, she went in Flower's and Vince's area. Vince held the axe and Flower was missing both of her arms, and "blood" was dripping out of her mouth and eyes. Vince began laughing hysterically, and the woman threw the knife that hit the opposite wall and Vince yelled at her.

"Who the hell brings a Knife to a _Children's_ pizzeria?!?" He yelled, and Flower took the knife and disappeared, reappearing with out it. The woman froze, and cocked her head,

"Vince?" She asked, and Vince stopped

"Violet?" He asked, and she hugged him, and he looked at her seriously, "Still why the hell did you bring a knife? You didn't hurt any of the animatronics did you?" Violet shrugged,

"I punched the bear in the beginning.." She replied, and looked at the Girl who was looking at her unconcerned. Flower clapped her hands and the lights turned off and normal ones came on. Spring walked around the corner, saw the purple haired woman next to Vince, he looked at Flower.

"Great now there's two.." Spring said and Flower shook her head,

"No Spring, she dyed her hair Vince didn't." Flower said to the animatronic, and Violet Looked at her

"How did you know?" She asked the Girl who looked at her as if she were stupid.

"Maybe because I was there." Flower said and Violet glared at her, Flower patted Spring on the shoulder, "Lets go check on your brother." Violet watched as the two of them disappeared.

"Violet, what have you been doing all these 4 years?" Vince asked, but Violet didn't answer him and changed the topic.

"What about you what did you do and why are you hanging out with an 11 year old?" She asked, and Vince hung his head and his purple hair hung in his face.

"Where were you when I needed you? The day dad died...You left me alone that's what happened...And I lost control and destroyed the Fazbear gang...And now I'm dead.." Vince replied, and Violet couldn't believe it

"I thought Harry was with you..." She replied and Vince looked at her like she had forgotten something.

"No Violet, No One was with me, Harry had left on a business trip. He even told you, and you left me alone. Then dad Died at the pizzeria, and I destroyed the robots, and I died hiding from the children..." He said flatly, "You just left!"

"I had to do my job! Vince you won't understand that job I quit after you disappeared!" She snapped at him, "Now I'm being hunted, by the people who I used to work for!" She said, and Vince's eyes widened.

"What was your Job? Violet I'm serious, What was it?" Vince ask, setting down the prop in his hands.

"Assassin..." She said quickly, hoping he didn't hear it, but he did and shot straight up.

"Now why in the hell would you do that?!" Vince said, Violet sensed that there was a bit of fear in his statement.

"Do you think I wanted to? Do you remember the day you got lost?" Violet demanded, and Vince nodded "We split up Looking for you, A man found me and told me if I didn't do what he wanted he would kill my family! Haven't you ever wondered what Happened to mom?! He did, He killed her!" Violet yelled, and Vince looked at her seriously, there was a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Who is he?!" he demanded, and Violet looked at him seriously.

"He looks like you, but I don't know his name. I swear!" She said, and Vince froze,

"Afton" He said flatly, and Violet looked confused.

"What?" ((Violet))

"Afton, His name is Afton. He's a demon..." Vince said and looked to a corner, Violet looked over and there was a cat sitting there. Vince sighed "Flower, how long where you there?" The cat transformed into the girl.

"It's not like I didn't know all of this beforehand. So it doesn't really Matter." Flower replied with a shrug, and Violet looked at her.

"Wait, Flower as in your imaginary friend?.." Violet asked confused

"Does it really surprise you that I am real? After you just saw an animatronic talk to me?...Wow." Flower replied, "Plus I had also said that I was there when you dyed your hair..."

"Alright, Sure.." Violet said rolling her eyes, but Flower changed into the dog they had found around Vince, after he had gotten lost. She jumped away from the two and left. "Wait...She is the dog?..." she said and Vince nodded,

"Welcome to my afterlife, come on, we have to let the maze change for tomorrow." Vince said and began walking towards the exit and lead her out of the maze. Spring looked at him and shugged,

"I'm going to go see Mangle, you two have fun.." He said, and Walked away, he gave the Vixen that was hanging on the ceiling a high five and and the two began laughing. A little girl came up and hugged Vince, he picked her up and continued walking towards Harry. He set her down and she ran to Harry and stayed by his side.

"Well Violet I see you found Vince, but I would like you to meet Lilly, She's one of my kids she normally helps me with the animatronics." Harry said and Lilly waved to Violet, who smiled at the small girl. Flower appeared near Lilly, as a dog and Lilly changed it to her reverse Dalmatian form, the two ran off Flower first then Lilly behind her. "Accept to the point where she is not, well normal.." Harry said and Violet was surprised.

"I have a feeling that our Family is not normal..." Violet said, and Vince gave her a fake offended glance, she smiled, and lightly hit him in the shoulder. Violet saw the front door open on it's own and Flower and Lilly ran up to it. Flower switched back to her human form, and was listening to something, her eyes widened.

"Uhh...Harry...can you call the police?" Flower asked still looking at the door,

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked and Flower looked at him dead seriously.

"There's been a crash...Four people in the car the parents are dead, the two children are unconscious in the car... North of Main Street... Corner of North Dixe..." Flower said, and Lilly spoke up,

"They say that the car is going to explode" Lilly said looking at Harry who was dialing his phone, Flower looked to Violet.

"Since Vince can't leave, and nor can Harry, Your coming with." Flower told her, and she looked at the Ghost as if she where crazy.

"How can you help, rescue two kids?" She asked, Vince put his hand on her shoulder.

"Trust her," he said, Violet walked over to Flower who put her hand on Violet's shoulder, and the two disappeared.


	39. Car Crash and Poison ((Short chapter))

The two reappeared at the scene of the crash, the car was flipped and barely balancing on the edge of a cliff. The two figures in the front were limp and hanging. But the two in the back were stiff and alive, Flower saw the fire and picked it up, it extinguished in her hand. She held the car in place while Violet got the kids out, the car began to rock uneven without the two kids in the back. The man that both girls hated appeared and a rope of something dug its way up and wrapped around Flower's ankle. While the other end wrapped around the car, Afton smiled as the car went over the edge dragging Flower along with it. She grasped at the edge of the cliff, but Afton kicked her and she fell, he disappeared and Violet looked over the edge of the cliff. She looked down and saw that there was water beneath the cliff. Flower was hanging onto a root and looking below her, there was a loud explosion, and she was knocked off the root she was hanging onto. She fell into the water with a loud splash, her head appeared above the water she looked up at Violet, and appeared next to her. She stumbled and coughed, but saw the children where alive.

"Violet put each of your hands on both of them while I teleport us back to the pizzeria." Flower said and Violet placed her hands on the kids, while Flower placed her hand on Violet's shoulder. The four of them appeared in the restaurant, steam began to rise off of Flower, she ignored it and was paying attention to the children. Lilly was back in her human form, and was talking to seemingly nothing. Flower had taken the emergency kit off the wall and was sewing up a Large cut on one of the kids' foreheads. Before wrapping it up in a bandage, she was focused on the large cuts and was sewing them up, before biting the thread and tying the two ends up. Flower then went to the smaller cuts and bandaging them up, she moved to the broken bones. She set them and triple wraped them in gauze, and then wrapped them twice in bandages. Harry stopped her when she was done.

"How did you know there was a crash?" He asked, and she gestured to Lilly who was watching something near the kids.

"Their parents told me, that's who Lilly is watching and talking to." Flower replied, and Harry nodded, but not before looking at her curiously.

"Have you realized that you where bleeding?" He said and she touched her wrist, he was right.

"I must have hit it on the cliff..." Flower said, and grabbed some bandages and wrapped it up. "Do worry I'll be fine." She shifted her wings, and he shrugged while Violet looked at her in shock. Flower smiled politely, before walking back to the children. Spring and Mangle had both been curious why there where children in the pizzeria after hours. But didn't dare ask, but everyone sensed the feeling of evil that sat heavy in the air. Flower's blood began to burn in her veins, she snuck away from everyone else. After Flower left, she made sure no one had followed her into the maze. She unwrapped her injured hand and realized exactly what was wrong with it. A small dark purple crystal was embedded in her wrist, she began to scratch at her wrist trying to get the crystal out. But it wasn't working and just causing her to bleed more, the crystal had just sunken deeper into her wrist. She began to feel tired, but she knew better the crystal was a poison and it was coursing though her.

"Flower, Are you alright?" a familiar voice called, _Vince_ , she turned around, her wrist was just dripping blood onto the floor. He looked at her, and lightly grabbed her bleeding wrist, he saw the crystal. Right as she fell to the floor, He knelt down and sat beside her. He looked at her bleeding wrist and saw the crystal, he needed to get help, but he couldn't leave her to die. His mind crossed to the blunt axe, he left in the Maze. He grabbed it and hit his arm, hard, he knew that Spring would feel it and come check on him. Few seconds, he heard the robot's footsteps and Spring appeared around a corner and looked at him. Before Spring's eyes landed on Flower, Vince yelled at the robot. "Go Get Help, She's been Poisoned!" Spring ran off, and brought Star back, the cat told them that they couldn't move her or the poison would kill her faster. Vince mentioned the whole Freezing her thing, but Star shook her head.

"We cant, the poison would continue spreading, all we can do Is...Find that son of a bitch, Afton, and hope not to get killed." Star said angrily, and Vince and everyone else, had never heard the cat cuss before. She was upset by the situation and no one could deny it, Star loved Flower as a daughter and hated not being able to help her. They all where angry, and continued trying to keep their cool. Vince was one of the most affected with this problem they couldn't solve.

\--With Afton-- (( Oh something new in a short chapter?))

By poisoning Flower he had everything right where he wanted the robots, but in particular Vince and Flower. He wanted death to William for taking the strongest part of Afton away into himself. He wanted the Sun and Moon dead. He didn't care if they all died, to him, they were all just pawns in his game.


	40. Flower's return

All This is, is just a game, a battle like chess. Take away the queen, the king is defenseless. Capture the king, and Checkmate, you win. All he had to do is wait, once the queen was out of the way, he could take the king. But he had to wait until she was dead, to take the king. He picked up the king piece from his chess board, and set it on the mantle above the fire place. He walked back to the chess board and flicked the queen piece off the board. Nobody knew what he was after, he wanted the powerful part of himself that William took from him. He was angry, he just needed to wait, but a thought crossed his mind. _Why not take him over? Attack his friends with him._ He smiled and touched the chess board, dissolving into it.

\--With Vince--

He sat beside Flower, she was barely alive. Not only was she dying from the poison, but from the blood loss trying to stop it from spreading further into her body. She opened her eyes and looked at Vince, they where purple, she whispered something to him.

"He's coming for you..." she said and Vince understood who he was, _Afton,_ but right after she said that a figure appeared in the maze. Vince got up and flicked his wrist, and he held his sword in his hand braced to fight. Afton looked excited, Flower stilled and fell over, he smiled.

"Checkmate." Afton said and ran at Vince, he swung his sword and Vince deflected it. Afton pushed forward against the teenager's sword, pushing him into a wall. Afton now had Vince pinned, Vince braced himself against a wall and thrust his sword forward, pushing Afton back. Afton growled and lunged forward, Vince tumbled out of the way, and quickly got up. Afton swung his sword and nicked Vince's side leaving a deep gash, Vince stumbled back in surprise. Afton swung his sword again, hitting Vince's leg ((Jesus, Vince your losing this fight)) cutting a deep and long gash right to the bone, Vince fell and was unable to get up. Afton swung his sword over Vince's face, prepared to deliver the final blow. Vince raised his arm over his face, and closed his eyes. There was the sound of metal against metal, Vince opened his eyes and saw someone standing in front of him. Flower, accept she was different, but she had caught Afton's sword in her hand. It began to heat up, a red spot in the metal appeared. Flower's white feathers began to flutter to the ground replaced by fire. Vince watched in amazement as she began to force Afton back. Afton was as stunned as Vince was, the girl was dead, there was no way she was alive. There was a cracking sound beneath him, large vines wrapped around his legs, dragging him down.

"Have you not learned your lessons Afton?" Flower asked him, "Fire burns, evil almost never wins, mistakes aren't always as such, and people aren't Chess pieces." She said as he disappeared from the vines, Flower looked behind her and went to Vince. She helped him up, ((Vince is leaning against a wall)) and picked up his sword, she handed it to him. They heard metallic footsteps coming towards them and a shout from Mangle.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Flower folded her wings as the fire was replaced by the white feathers of her wings. Mangle looked at Vince who was against a wall to Flower who was standing up. Vince thought about how to answer Mangle, when Flower spoke instead.

"A Sword fight. That's all." Mangle gave her a questioning look,

"Yeah right, sure, that was all.." Mangle said, and threw something at Flower which of course Flower caught. A roll of gauze and bandages, before walking away, Flower rolled her eyes. Flower walked over to Vince and wrapped his leg along with his side. She finished, right as Violet rushed in and hugged Vince. Knocking him down, while Flower smiled, she waved to the two and disappeared. Vince locked eyes with his sister for a split second, she stood up and helped him back up.

"Sorry, I got worried for a second..." She said nervously, only then did Vince realize that he was taller than his sister, he put his hand on her head. She looked at him and seemingly was amused, "How come you're 19, and I'm 23, and you're taller than me?!?"

"I don't know..." Vince said, before smiling, "But I kinda like it, when we were small I was shorter even if we were the same age.." Violet smiled, "When I first saw you do you know what I thought?"

"Who the Hell brings a Knife to a Children's pizzeria?" Violet smiled and Vince laughed

"Besides that..." Vince said nodding and watching his sister think hard about the question.

"What the Hell is my sister doing here? And why the Hell did she throw a Knife at me?" Violet said, and Vince shook his head laughing.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" Vince asked and she nodded, smiling he said. "No I thought why did she keep her hair dyed purple after I had died?" Violet paused for a split second.

"Well I had promised to, for you, so why not?" Violet shrugged, "As far as I knew at the time you could possibly be alive, so I kept it dyed.."

"What are you going to do now?" Vince asked her curiously, she put her hand through her hair.

"Keep it. I kinda like it.." Violet said, and Vince laughed, "So you remember the names they used to call us?" Spring had finally gotten up and was walking through the echoing maze and heard the question Violet had asked her brother.

"The bullies and most of other people who saw us?" Vince asked his sister, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Those people, how much I hated them." Violet replied with a laugh at her brother's look.

"They called me Purple Guy, Purple Freak, and a few others. They called you later on Purple Gal, after you dyed your hair." Vince nudged his sister, Spring froze, the kids had called him Purple Guy when they had mad their plan with him. He never thought that someone had used the name against Vince. "I forgot to say thanks for that, for once after you did that I didn't feel alone in the world.."

"You where my brother, adopted or not, Heck you still are!" Violet replied, as she messed up his hair, and she laughed. "Plus it's fitting, after all my name is Violet!" She said and Vince laughed as he began fixing his hair.

"Huh...I never thought of it that way..." Vince said, as he began to stand up, he didn't feel any pain when he stood up and took off the bandages, but nothing was underneath them. "Huh...I swear...I going to talk with Flower later about this..." He said and Violet froze upon hearing the name again.

"Wait her Name is Flower...As in your imaginary friend, Flower?" She stood stunned as he nodded _Yes_.

"Surprise, She's real! And I was confused at first too but you'll get over it in time..." He said calmly, and patted her shoulder, he lead her outside the maze. But something felt strange, like she was different than he remembered. "I'm going to go talk to her if she isn't busy...I'm pretty sure you should meet some of the animatronics, but this time don't punch them in the face Please.." He smiled, and walked to Flower who was talking to the two kids who she and Violet rescued from the crash. Flower had her arms crossed on the table, she was either, waiting for an answer, or watching the two kids.

"Do you remember anything before coming here?" Flower asked them, but they shook their heads, "Can you at least tell me your names?" The eldest of the two kids looked at her blankly before clearing her throat.

"I'm Emily, and this is Gabby.." Emily said and Flower nodded, the two siblings looked around.

"Do you like the animatronics here?" Flower asked, and Emily nodded and Gabby looked up,

"Yeah..." Gabby said, and Emily nudged her sister.

"What's your Name?" Emily asked, and Flower smiled

"I'm Flower." She replied calmly, and the two girls smiled and nodded. Lilly walked up to the table, and the three younger children began talking. Flower got up and walked up to Vince. "Something's bothering you, What is it?" She asked, and looked at him seriously.

"I don't know...I guess..when I was with my sister...Something felt off...I just don't know what.." He said, and Flower looked over at Violet, and jumped a little bit back in surprise.

"She's a Half Blood and so is Harry...but Vince look, as much as I like the two of them...I don't like who they are Half Bloods of.." Flower replied, nervously as if she didn't like who she was talking about, who his siblings were half bloods of.

"And Who's that?" Vince asked, and Flower looked at him seriously.

"The Angel of Insanity..." She replied with a shiver, and Vince was completely confused.

"But Henry's their Father..." Vince said lowly, Flower thought about a myth she had heard before.

"Do you know the myth of Helen of Troy?" She asked, but he shook his head no, "Her mother had an affair with Zeus, on the same night she slept with her husband... Making one of the most beautiful woman in ancient Greece..But only two out of the four children born of this... where demigods..Helen and her twin brother...So I'm pretty sure that they are Henry's but also the Angel of Insanity's..." Flower explained, Vince nodded.

"But in the myth, according to Will, stated that Helen had a sister and another brother, she and her sister where twins, and her two brothers where as well. So if this story checks out what happened to the other two children, That Mrs. Lock might have had?.." He asked and Flower thought for a second.

"They might have died at a young age, that could have possibly been the reason they adopted you..." Flower said, not very sure of herself, when Harry walked over.

"Flower can I talk to you?" He asked and she nodded, trying to distract herself from her conversation with Vince. They walked to Harry's office, and he shut the door behind him.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked and he pulled something up on the computer.

"Love's Family Dinner, if you don't mind." He replied, and Flower gestured for him to go on. "Silver gave me the name, and told me not to hate any of them. What he had said got me curious so I researched it. Do you know what I found?"

"Three robots that glitched out, two springlock failures, four murders, and one fire?" Flower asked and Harry nodded,

"That's exactly what I found, but I didn't find one thing. I looked at the time the dinner operated and compared it to your clothes, and looked for anything in the 1950's that happened there. But all I found was a Fire that killed no one, and the reason for it a dropped cake, that caught the place on fire. And you, under the black lights have burn marks on you, yet you weren't mentioned, why was that?" He asked and Flower almost looked upset.

"Because, they didn't know.." Flower replied, closing her eyes trying to calm herself down.

"How would they not notice that an 11 year old girl was missing after the fire?" He asked, and she kept her eyes closed, sighing angrily she said.

"Because Felix felt it better that I died, than continued living." Harry was shocked, but still curious, about something else.

"Why is that? Shouldn't he have reported you missing?" He asked and her eyes opened and she looked at him curiously.

"I was a _Mistake_... Tell me one person who doesn't try to get rid of their Mistakes? Because I have yet to find one, Tell me do you not fix any mistakes that you make while working? But I was to big of a Mistake to just simply erase, my Life was a Living hell, trust me when I say. I was going to die anyways, fire or not." Flower replied upset at her own past, not at Harry.

"When you say that you were going to die anyways are you talking about the stab wound on your chest?" He asked, but she shook her had.

"No, I was sick, stab wound, or the fire, I was still going to die anyways...They just hastened the process.." She said, looking at him seriously, "May I leave? But first I must ask For you not to tell Vince about this conversation."


	41. Ten year old Vince was a Houdini

Flower turned and left Harry alone in his office to think about what she had just told him.

\--With Spring--

He found Mangle talking with Violet, and was nervous to go up to Vince's other sibling, remembering what had happened with Harry. Mangle saw that and decided to pull him into their conversation. As much as he loved Mangle, there where times such as these, that he wished didn't happen. He reluctantly walked over to the two girls, Mangle introduced him to Violet. Who responded with a wave, Spring couldn't believe that two days ago this exact same woman had punched Fred in the face. He saw Foxy peeking around a corner of the building, he walked up to the three of them.

"Ahoy there mateys, sis how ye be doing? And why is Violet here?" Foxy asked and Violet rolled her eyes.

"I see you remember me Foxy, are Freddy and the others here?" She said, and Foxy lifted his eye patch with his hook.

"Aye they be here but they won't be to happy ta see ya." Foxy replied, and Violet shrugged.

"Probably, but I'm not going over there anyways." Violet said as she crossed her arms, looked at Mangle. "If I may ask, how are you two siblings, you were both built by both of my brothers. Since Mangle was built by Harry, and Foxy by Vince and my father.." Mangle and Foxy looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't know that's probably a question for Flower." Mangle said, and looked back at her brother, "First off, I didn't know you where built by Vince. Second, who is her father?" Foxy and Violet both pointed at Spring.

"Seriously?" Spring asked, and Violet looked at him.

"First you and Fredbear where both build by William Afton and my father, Second you haven't said anything thing since you came over here." She said, and Spring couldn't believe that this woman was the same one that had a knife in her purse, during the maze.

"Henry Lock is her Father, Okay? I don't remember much of our Dinner alright?" Spring said, and Foxy smiled, Spring flicked his broken ear.

"Alright, Thank you." Mangle said, as she saw Flower and waved her over, Flower came over and looked at Mangle.

"Yeah?" Flower said, and Mangle looked at her.

"Can I ask how me and Foxy are siblings?" Mangle asked and Flower lifted her hand and two human like figures made out of fire appeared in her hand.

"Well, at one point you two where human a long time ago, You where siblings. And when you died, your souls, went to a place called the Hall of Memories," As she said that the figures began to form crystal like shapes, "So when Foxy was built, and given a soul," One of the crystals shifted to what almost looked like Foxy in her hand, "He left the Hall of Memories, and when you where built you got a soul as well. But since you where siblings in your previous life, you are in this one. You two are naturally attracted to each other, but not as Lovers but as Family." Flower said as the last crystal became Mangle's torn up self, and Flower closed her hand.

"Thanks, for explaining that Flower.." Mangle said, and Flower waved her hand and walked away towards the saferoom.

"Is she always like that?" Violet asked, and Spring shook his head,

"Only when she is upset, yes.." Spring sighed, and Violet looked at him curiously.

"How long do you think you could hide that from me by the way?" Violet asked and Spring, sat straight up,

"How did you-?" He asked and Mangle and Foxy walked away from the two.

"I know my brother and what he did..We have all done bad things at one point or another. It's not hard to see how differently you move, from swift and clean, to swift but jolted at times. My dad after our mother was murdered never let us out of his sights. So your dinner was a frequent, wether you realized it or not." Violet shrugged, "Plus I know a blood stain when I see one, and you my friend are like one giant one. And in the black lights you can see right where your systems punctured his." Violet said, and Spring looked at her curiously.

"And your not upset? About me killing you Brother?" He asked, wondering why this woman was so seemingly emotionless about the situation.

"No, I have done much worse, Plus You kinda helped him out. His issues weren't going to stop on their own and many more people would have gotten hurt." Violet said, and Spring sighed, _Finally one of Vince's family isn't going to tear me apart for killing him.._ "Let me guess Harry did not take that well?"

"If you call tearing every wire in my body out, Well, then you have some issues." Spring replied, but Violet looked at him and her green eyes narrowed.

"That would not be Harry, Just like how Vince would have never Destroyed the Fazbear gang, Like he did that night. More or less a split personality disorder type thing. Vince was one thing, while the creepy version is a different one. They would have never done that on their own." Violet said flatly, and Spring knew the truth about what was actually wrong with Vince. "I remember when we where little maybe about 10 our uncle tried to send Vince to the Mental hospital, but he may or may not have killed like 5 different kids. And somehow escaped a straight jacket, and killed two guards, and escaped the hospital. The authorities caught him and handcuffed him, and where going to take him to the Juvenile Detention Center. But he managed to break the cuffs and escaped the car, again didn't get very far before being caught by the police again. They triple handcuffed him, and took him to the station where he somehow escaped the station and left the authorities baffled how he got out, without being seen. Ironically that was the last time we ever stayed with our uncle, and the last time he was left alone." Violet said, and Spring was shocked, _A Ten year old Vince, Killed seven people, good God, no wonder he beats himself up over killing people. But when he was talking to Kaynine, he said he killed 13 Children I now know of 10. Who are the other 3? But on the other hand Ten year old Vince was a master Houdini._

"Wow, strange, he doesn't seem like the person to be a master at escaping." Spring said, and Violet shrugged,

"We all have at one point, Hell I still am..." She replied, and he looked at her curiously

"From who?" He asked, and she looked at the door on the front of the building.

"Someone Vince calls Afton, but it sounds Like William Afton, hell it could be I never met the dude." She said shrugging, and Spring shook his head.

"Its not, trust me." He said, and Violet shrugged.

"Sure okay, You possibly knew him better than me." She said, and looked around the Pizzeria. All the animatronics where out except Freddy and his Gang, with the exception of Foxy. "All I have ever seen of him is from pictures, he looks almost like Vince, I wonder what happened to him." She waved bye to Spring and sat down at one of the tables, and she didn't really do much except sit there. Nobody talked to her, except for Vince and Harry, or at some points Flower. But most just ignored her, after most of the animatronics had left.((Which means Spring wa the only one left. Someone walked/Floated into the Pizzeria and Vince ran up to his sister. He told her something and the two of them disappeared and Vince reappeared without her. The man was then followed by three teenagers, Harry stood up and stood beside Vince. Spring could hear Harry whisper something to Vince.

"If they get near her, we'll kill them again got it?" He said and Vince nodded, his eyes changed color it Black with a white iris.

"You son of a Bitch, stay away from my sister, or I _Will_ Kill you again! Got that, you sicko?!" Vince yelled, and flicked his wrist dropping his sword into his hand and prepared to fight. "You Pervert, stay the Fuck away from her! You Sick Mother Fucker!" Spribg was confused and walked back toward the maze ready to fight right where he knew Violet was. Something in Vince's and Violet's Past had freaked the whole family out, and Spring knew Violet would also want to know what her brother was doing anyway. He could hear Vince yelling insults at the man and teenagers. "Stay away from her you Perverted Sons of bitches! Or I will kill you again, Because I do not regret you blood on my hands!"


	42. Infinite Bottles

Spring ran into the maze and found Violet, right as he felt Vince get hit with something.

"Oww...what the Hell are they hitting him with?" Spring asked himself in a whisper, Violet looked at him.

"Beer bottles that's what it is..." Violet said absent mindedly, "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded, apparently scared. Spring realized that Flower had included a security office in the maze and Spring opened the drawer on the desk and pulled out his sheathed sword and handed it to her.

"If Vince gets knocked out so will I, and you need protection, so use this if they find you." Spring said, and Violet looked shocked and nodded. "Why are these dudes after you anyways?" He asked and continued watching the door, "I mean if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to.."

"No, it's time the truth came out...When I was 13, me and Vince where returning home...When a Van pulled up to us and a man grabbed me and two different men began to hit Vince with Beer bottles...until he was knocked out...They took me to were ever and Raped me...I found out that they had been doing this to other teenage girls for years...before killing them...somehow my brothers found me...and all three of us...killed all three of them...and we left their bodies at the police station...not before destroying all the evidence of their murder...I hoped what we did gave the families of the other girls rest..." Violet said shivering, and looking down as if she wanted to cry, Spring walked up to her before putting his arm around her. His vision began to get blurry, he wasn't going down without warning Violet.

"Violet, I'm so sorry I asked, But Vince is almost out, you must prepare how to fight." Spring said, right before being seemingly hit by something from behind. The rabbit fell to his knees on the floor, before being seemingly hit from behind again, and he fell face first to the ground without a sound. Violet strapped the sword around her waist and saw the men coming through the maze. She grasped the handle, and drew it, the men came to the office, and threw something to the floor an unconscious Vince. There where cuts all over him and spots where brown pieces of glass stuck out. Something overwhelmed her, and she began laughing madly, the main man looked at her and said.

"This bitch is crazy" He said and she laughed even harder.

"It's not crazy you bastard it's Insane!" She yelled, and the man took one step towards her and she swung the sword, hitting him hard in the leg. His leg slid off and he fell face first in front of her, she decapitated him. The other men backed up, her face was covered in their boss's blood. Flower ran forward and kicked one down, she licked her lips as the two fangs came from her mouth. She shifted to a lion and ran at the last man that was left standing and tore into him. Violet finished the other off, and saw the lion version of Flower tearing the last man apart. Flower was ripping off limbs, and then tearing those apart, Violet began to fell sick and walked back into the office. And slid down a wall to sit down, and Vince began to stir, groaning he sat up.

"Oww...Ugh...I didn't think that through..." Vince looked up to see Violet, covered in blood leaning against a wall. "Violet are you alright?" Violet looked at him and set the blood covered sword down on the desk. Violet nodded and she gestured outside the door where there was growling.

"I'm fine but I think you friend is not..." She said, and Vince peeked his head around the corner and saw the feral version of Flower walking towards them, she poked her head in and sunk her teeth into the leg of a different guy. She dragged his body out of the room before tearing into it. It was horrific to see, Flower tearing into someone, but it was also reliving to know that the men who molested his sister where gone. Vince sighed, and Spring began to get up,

"What the Hell? Did they have unlimited bottles or something?!" Spring asked, and watched as the Feral Flower came back and dragged the last man and his head, out of the room.

"They did." Vince said Flatly.

"You do know I was being sarcastic right?" Spring asked Vince who nodded.

"And I'm being serious." Vince said, before Violet was thinking and grabbed Spring's sword again. "Violet are you alright?"

"No I'm not." She replied cautiously poking her head out the door, and looking around.

"What's wrong? They're dead now what are you worried about?" Spring asked and Violet turned around and looked at Vince.

"Wasn't there a fourth one? Because I Remember a fourth one." Violet asked her brother and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit! Didn't he have a-" Vince began, but there was a gun shot in the hallway, and a whine, then some laughter. "Flower!" Vince pulled out his cross bow and ran out into the hallway. He saw the last man, cutting into Flower's fur, he loaded his cross bow and fired at the man. The arrow stuck into the man's arm the held the knife, Flower, despite some of her fur and some skin hanging off her body flipped around and sunk her teeth into the man's face. There was the sickening sound as the man's skull was crushed in between her jaws and teeth. She dropped the man's face and then ripped into his throat, she ripped out the man's windpipe. She dropped it and limped over to Vince, her ears where down and her legs were wobbly. She rubbed her face on his hand before collapsing, Spring lead Violet out of the maze while Vince found some bandages. He wrapped her side up and made sure he got all of her wound. He realized that the man had thought she was dead and was trying to take a trophy from his kill. Vince had set Flower down on the desk in the office, and walked out to the man and saw the man's necklace. He ripped it off the dead man's neck, it was an animal tooth, he took the tooth out of the charm and set it near Flower. She moved her head and knocked the tooth off of the desk, it broke upon impact of the floor. Out jumped a lion, like the form Flower was in, it jumped up on to the desk and nuzzled Flower. She sighed and closed her eyes to sleep, Vince began to pet her fur near her face, she made a purring noise and fell asleep. Violet walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked, and Vince nodded.

"I was wondering what Harry did with the bodies..." Vince said absent mindedly and Violet smiled.

"What do you think? That purple cat helped him out." Violet said scrunching up her face and sticking her tongue out.

"No way he didn't!" He exclaimed, and Violet nodded.

"But we are throwing those Pizzas out." She said with a smile, it was a private joke between the siblings, Vince began laughing.

"At least this time, You two learned your lesson.." He said in between fits of laughter, Violet remembered what their joke was from.

"Well in my professional opinion, It did work, but the mess afterwards was awful...Plus, I wouldn't curse anyone to eat those sickos..." Violet said, pulling a Vince up out of his chair, the two began laughing again. Flower shifted to her human form and slung her legs over the side of the desk watching the two. Vince realized that Flower was watching them, dripping down her mouth was the blood of the people she had torn apart. It was almost as disturbing as when she crushed the last man's skull in her jaws while feral, before ripping his throat out. Flower lifted up her hand and one of the cats appeared beneath it, she stroked its face, and it jumped off the table before disappearing. She looked at Violet, she was questioning something only she knew.

"Do you feel Better now?" Flower asked her, Violet nodded excitedly.

"I do, I don't exactly know why though..." Violet replied looking at Flower strangely. "Ironically I feel like I could run around the whole building..."

"You'll get used to it," Flower said, sliding off the side of the table, "After all Lilly did and she's younger than you, even Mary Ann and Kaynine did." Vince was familiar with Mary Ann and Kaynine, but knew his sister was not. Violet had cocked her head to one side, and as looking lost.

"Uhh..Who's Mary Ann and Kaynine?" Violet asked, and Vince answered instead.

"Flower's Parents, biologically.." He looked at Flower who shrugged.

"Sure If you want to call them that, then go ahead. But mostly they are parts of Star and Silver now." Flower said flatly, "And that is the main reason Star likes to Mother me.." As she said that Flower rolled her eyes, Vince smiled knowing that the purple cat did do that, a lot.

"Parts? They don't make the whole animatronics?" Violetasked, unsure exactly what she was getting herself into. Flower opened her hand, four fiery figures were standing on her hand. Two blue ones, and two green ones but the green ones looked female.

"Mary Ann was twins with Suzan, While Kaynine was twins with my uncle, Felix." Flower said as the figures, separated from each other and paired up with one of the opposite color. "Felix married Suzan, and Kaynine married Mary Ann. But when Mary Ann died, she went into Star, and was the first one in both of the animatronics. About a few months after Mary's Death Suzan was murdered, and since they where twins they combined forming one whole soul for Star. Felix died about two decades later, forming one part of Silver, and when Kaynine died he "followed" his brother into Silver forming the other part of Silver." The green figures where pulled together and formed what looked to be Star. While the Blue figures formed Silver, they stood on her hand for one minute before she closed her hand.

"Okay sure that makes sense...I guess...but why are you comparing them to me?.." Violet asked, and Flower looked at her.

"You seriously haven't guessed it yet?" Flower said and Violet shook her head, "You know how Lilly can change to Animals? " At this Violet nodded, "She is what's called a Half Blood of the Brother In Blue. While on the other hand, Mary Ann and Suzan, where Half Bloods of the Angel of Nature. Do you get what I am saying?"

"That I'm a Half Blood...sure.." Violet replied uncertainty prickling in her voice, "But if I am that, who am I a Half Blood of?"

"I know him, I just don't like him, nor does he like me." Flower sighed, and looked up at Violet, "Do you know the story of Helen of Troy?"

"Yeah I do, you learn it in High school, almost Collage, Why?" Violet replied nodding, Vince at this point felt dumb that he was the only one who had not heard the story before Flower told him.

"Then you know her heritage?" Flower asked, and Violet nodded, "Think of it like that, but your the demigod and so is Harry."

"But that doesn't answer my question, and has only given me another question." Violet stated and Flower gestured to go on. "Why does this person, I have never met, hate you? And why do you hate him?" Flower stopped, and stood motionless before stretching out her large wings.

"Your "father" cut off my wings while I could still fly, and having your wings cut off by and angel means, you get them back clipped and mostly useless." Flower said flatly, and put her wings down, "But unlike most of his children, you are not where they are."

"And where is that?" Vince asked, knowing Violet would have asked anyways.

"The metal ward, for the criminally insane..." Flower replied, flatly and looked back at Violet, "Do you remember what you said to the man you decapitated?"

"He said I was Crazy, but I replied, It wasn't Crazy it was..." Violet's eyes widened, "It was Insane... wait...so my father is The Angel of Insanity?..." Violet said shocked and Flower nodded,

"Looks like you aren't normal either...Ironically its No wonder Afton came after you.." Flower said absent mindedly

"Why is that?" Violet asked Flower startling her from her thoughts.

"Afton is the demon of War and Tactics, and Strategy. His best friend is the Demon of Insanity, which for the Demon, his opposite's children are easy targets. So he'll give that information to Afton who puts a plan in motion." Flower explained, and there was loud laughter in the maze close to them and Flower looked to Violet. "He sensed you discovering who you where... Are you ready to meet your father?...Because ready or not he's here...wether we like it or not..." She said and backed up away from Violet as a figure appeared in the doorway. He walked out of the shadows and there in front of them stood, a man with wings. The man's hair was black and ratted, his feathers where matted but sorted out at the same time, looking at this man any person with O.C.D would have died upon looking at him. He was the size of a normal person, but taller than Vince. He smiled wickedly, as if he just found what he was looking for, Vince felt William take control and back up a bit from the man.

" _Why Hello my Dear, I see you met the Failure, and the one, no wait two people she fought for, but lost everything for, when she lost._ "


	43. Feral Flower ((or)) Maggie and Plushtrap

The man looked at Violet with bright green eyes, she flinched under his gaze. Flower didn't even flinch when he called her a Failure, he put his hand on Violet's head and hugged her. Flower flinched at that though, Vince found that strange that she did. Insanity knew her weakness, and released Violet from his hug, Violet stood still, unsure what to do or how to react. Flower had relaxed her wings so Insanity could not see her missing feathers. Flower was struggling to control her feral side in the presence of Insanity, because just like he was, it was a mental disease. Something of an animal, that had been imprinted into her mind and few like her. Wild and uncontrolled, longing for death, it haunted her, and he knew that, he was just staying long enough for her to lose control and then he would leave. Some of the Angels blamed his actions on him being who he was, but he was just insane. Her jaw cracked and he took that as his time to leave.

" _Good Luck._ " He said as he left, leaving Violet confused, she turned around and saw the exact moment as Flower changed into a lion and pounced on her brother. She rushed to grab Flower and dragged her off Vince. Vince stood up and looked at Flower who was struggling against his sister, Violet finally managed to pin Flower down. Her ears went back and she whimpered, but her eyes flashed a bright green, and she went back to snapping her jaws at his sister. Flower managed to knock Violet off her, growling a reverse Dalmatian slammed in to her. Knocking Flower into a wall, Flower's ears went back and she whimpered again, Lilly's ears pricked up. And Lilly paused for a split second, as Flower's eyes flashed green again, and she ran at Lilly. Tafy ran in right as Flower was almost upon Lilly, Tafy barreled into Flower and snapped at her side. Flower whimpered again and Tafy stopped, her ears swiveled at the sound. There was another cracking sound as Lilly went feral as well, Flower's eyes flashed again and Tafy looked at Violet. Vince looked at Violet as a thought struck him, he left Will in charge of his body as he went into Flower's mindscape. Her form kept changing from the lion to her human one, she was making animal noises, she began to whimper and there was a bright green flash and she became the lion. Vince headed back to his body and looked at Violet,

"Looks Like Insanity is behind this." Vince said, as Lilly and Flower began to fight, snapping at each other, and growling. The two tussled out of the office, Flower had managed to shake Lilly off. When a Figure appeared in Front of her, a man with mechanical wings, he had a gun in his hands. And Flower ((in her Lion Form)) was staring down the barrel, Vince ran up to the man, only then did he see that the man had purple hair and one gray eye and one purple eye. Vince heard the man whisper,

"He has asked me to...I'm so sorry...I didn't want it to end like this...Forgive me..." The man closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, the gun fired, it was so quick but the bullet had gone right through Flower and was stuck in the floor. Flower was still standing, with a hole right through her head, the man opened his eyes and everyone around him fell silent. His eyes where wide in horror, as Flower fell, Lilly stopped and ran to her, licking Flower's fur. "I didn't want this...I didn't want to be like them...They told me she would be okay...They told me it wouldn't kill her...I never wanted this..." The man said to himself shaking his head, and dropping the gun, Vince was wide eyed looking at Lilly and Flower. "They...gave ...me ...a real...one...they told me...it was a...blank...I swear...I should have know...After all he handed it to me..." Vince's eyes went black, and he looked at the man who jumped back.

"What the hell?!" Vince demanded, and the man raised his hands.

"They...Told me...that a blank would snap...her out of it...I hadn't realized...That someone had...tampered with the blank...he gave it to me...They told me nothing could Kill her except...what killed her in the first place...Why would I kill the person...who freed Argos?...I never wanted this..." The man stuttered out, clearly afraid of Vince, when another figure appeared in a wisp of smoke, and pinned Vince to the wall. She held a knife to his face and her forearm against his chest. A wall rose up and separated Vince, and whoever else was still near them, from everyone else. She cocked her head observing him closely, before moving her forearm, to be against his neck under his chin. She began to put pressure on his neck, he choked out and gasped for air. He began to claw at her arm trying to make her let go, she moved her knife closer to his face.

" _I say we Kill this one, for he is poisoned._ " She said and the man shook his head.

"Bad...Idea.." He said, shaking as if still shocked about what had happened to Flower.

"Aw...Why not are you scared? Tech, Are you seriously scared of a Kid?" She asked, and released Vince who fell to the floor,

"No, I'm more scared, about Flower will do to us if you kill him..." Tech said calming down, when the woman rolled her eyes.

"They should call you Tech **No** , because you are no fun." She said joking with Tech, who looked annoyed

"Ha ha very funny, Whisp, But I think Insanity did it on purpose." Tech said to the woman, who fully formed with wings made out of wisps of smoke.

"He couldn't have, Maybe he grabbed the wrong bullet.." ((Whisp))

"There was no way he grabbed a live one on accident, The shelf is clearly labeled!" ((Tech))

"Are you sure?" ((Whisp))

"Yes I'm positive! The live ones, are labeled and placed as far away from the blanks! Hell they are literally on a different shelf!" Tech yelled at his partner while Violet was rubbing her forehead.

"Will you two just...SHUT THE HELL UP and FOCUS ON WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR?!?!" Violet yelled at the two angels, who looked at her, Violet was now angry and was yelling at the two. "Good God You Two Act Like 2 Year Olds! Now what did you come here for? Just please do it, before I have to babysit the both of you..." Violet growled, and Whisp looked at her angrily,

"Who the Hell do you think you are?! Your one of his Children anyways, why should we listen to you?!" Whisp demanded, and Violet had one of those eye twitch moments right there.

"May I ask Who the Hell you think you are trying to kill my brother?!" Violet demanded, right when Vince was standing up,

"It's not like we can actually kill him Anyways thanks to them-" Whisp pointed to Vince and Flower, Vince froze and his eyes became a cream.

"And Who started Killing Innocent Impures?!?!" He demanded, and Tech shrugged,

"Not us, We didn't exist then." Tech replied, and Vince looked almost annoyed.

"Shut up! I don't care! If you want to go that direction then...Who put me and Solstice into a eternal rest or so they thought?!" Vince demanded, and both angels looked down,

"Jesus, someone is grumpy after their long nap! God Lunar calm down!" Whisp said and Tech began shaking his head, while the cream eyed Vince looked extremely annoyed.

"Nap?! The Angels and Demons put us into an infinity sleep! Now shut up and Listen to the girl, or I will wring both of your necks!" The cream eyed Vince shouted and continued walking towards Violet coming to a stop beside her as his eyes became his normal purplish gray eyes, he looked around confused and whispered something to Violet.

"Uhh...What happened?" Vince asked, and Violet looked at him, before turning her attention to Whisp and Tech.

"Please Just Do What You Need To do.." Violet said calming herself down, and Lilly and Tafy crawled up towards them. Lilly had her ears down and looked sad, while Tafy had her tail in between of her legs with her head low. The two curled around each other and Fell asleep in a corner, Flower appeared floating beside Vince.

"So here we are again...Let's just say that, that wasn't very fun..." Flower said as she sat down beside him, but was floating above the ground.

"Flower, what the hell was wrong with you?" Vince asked lowly, and Flower looked at him,

"The Feral side is like a Mental illness, Insanity can control those who exact issues. He made it so that whenever I regained control of myself, I would Lose it like that. Just like he switched the bullets, and made me attack you. I'm sorry I did that...I really didn't want to.." Flower said, saying the last part sadly, Vince looked at her body,

"If you couldn't stop it then it was fine." Vince said trying to make her feel better but she looked shocked.

"Vince, if Violet wasn't there...you would have been like those men...so its not okay." Flower shot back at him, but it wasn't angry but instead stern. She looked behind them at the two dogs, Lilly ((in Dog form)) had her head rested on Tafy's back, while Tafy had her head rested on Lilly's back. Vince looked back at the spot where Flower's body had laid, but now all that was left was a pile of ashes. Flower turned her head and looked at the ashes as they disappeared, "Vince, your lucky.."

"Why is that?" Vince asked in a whisper, Flower looked down at her hands and something appeared in them, a knife with scorch marks, and brown rusted spots.

"Because we can only die if we are killed the same way, how we died in the first place...I was stabbed with this knife and I hid it in the one place I knew no one could find it..." Flower said, as the knife disappeared again, Vince thought about his death in Spring.

"And where's that?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Now I can't tell you that." she said with a smile, and flattened her skirt down on her legs. "But ironically I can still manipulate the environment around me..Watch." She waved her hand and a cup full of pencils appeared on the desk, along with two small plushies, one looked like Mangle the other like Spring, but with sharp teeth. Tech turned around and waved to the two plushies, who waved back. The Spring plush jumped off the desk and waited for the one that looked like Mangle to come down too. When she finally did, the two walked over to Vince, And Flower introduced them. "The plush Mangle is Maggie, and the one that looks like Spring is the one William made to prank the brothers, But his name is Plushtrap."

"Are they for Spring and Mangle?" Vince asked ((He's still whispering)), Flower nods.

"Mangle asked, if I could make them kids, to surprise Spring. I have tampered with them, so they, could Literally grow bigger.." Flower said and placed one of her hands over the plushies but it basically floated above them.

"How did you make animatronics that grow bigger?" Vince asked unfamiliar with a growing animatronic.

"Do you remember the parts of Mangle's old costume, and Spring's missing ear?" She asked, and Vince nodded, "Well lets just say that no matter what I had tried his ear would not stay on so, I used the parts from the two of them to make them. Plus with a little "magic" they might grow as tall as Mangle..((6 foot)) or taller..." Flower smiled, but it soon turned into a frown, "By the way the other children did exist, and died shortly after they were born, lack of oxygen, according to the M.E's ((M.E. Stands for Medical Examiner)) Report." She said sadly, and Vince was shocked, he had never heard of the other two children actually existing.


	44. Why does it matter?

Tech had sat down and was letting the two "Animatronic Children" climb on him, he didn't seem to mind their ability to climb, or at least on him. Whisp seemed to be confused with the way he was acting.

"Why are you letting them do that?" Whisp asked, and Tech shrugged,

"Its my natural environment, living with Technology, and after all they are just children." He seemed at the most enjoy the little animatronics, Whisp looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your Insane." Whisp replied and he just looked at her as if she were stupid.

"I'm not Insanity is.." He replied, and Whisp shook her head as if giving up on him. Tech disappeared and reappeared near the desk letting the little plushies climb off him, he rubbed their heads, and walked back towards Whisp. Suddenly the whole maze became dark, and Tech yelled out into the darkness. "Dark cut it out!" The lights came back on but a new shadow stood beside Tech. "Thank you.."

"No Problem! Did I scare you?" Dark said and Tech shook his head,

"You do this to me all the Time...And you expect me to be scared..." Tech replied, before taking the shadow seriously. "On to serious matters, Why are you here?"

"Boss, or whatever, wants a report about what he found at the mansion..." Dark said and both angels looked scared.

"Who the Hell is crazy enough to go there?!?" Whisp cried out and Tafy got up and walked towards the shadow and cleared her throat.

"If I may..I was found at the mansion.." Tafy said and Violet jumped, and Dark moved closer to the dogs shadow.

"Then you know about the necklace?" Dark asked, and Vince froze, but Tafy shook her head,

"No sorry, I do not." Tafy said and Whisp crossed her arms and looked at Vince.

"But Apparently he does," She said gesturing to him, The shadow rose off the floor and became 3-dimensional figure.

"Do you know of the Necklace?" Dark asked Vince, who was speechless replied in a whisper

"She melted it and threw it out the tree house window..." Vince replied, and Dark looked at him closer.

"Just so we make sure we are on the same page, What was the charm of?" ((Dark))

"A paw print with Claws..." ((Vince))

"Did you melt it?" ((Dark))

"No I have Ice.." Vince said, as he touched the floor and it began to freeze over, Dark watched in curiosity.

"So it was Flower?" ((Dark)) Vince nodded confused why he was being asked these questions. "Why where you two even there?"

"God, why does it matter?...We never even went inside...That damn Necklace is suddenly a problem?.." Flower said setting her hand "down" on the floor and catching Vince's Ice on fire, but not letting the ice melt in certain places. The fire covered Ice soon spelled _Leave Please, you have what you wanted now go report it to my grandfather._

"She doesn't like talking about her past, does she?" ((Dark)) Flower got a bit more angrier, the fire grew brighter, and it now spelled. _No, Now why would you think I would like to? Just Fucking leave!_ _Or I will tell about your past!_ Dark backed away and disappeared, the fire died and Flower calmed down.

"Sometimes I really hate him.." Flower Sighed and stood up, she looked around the room and went over to the desk and pulled an unsharpened pencil out of the cup. She held it for a second before it slipped right through her hand, she almost looked amused. She picked the pencil right back up, but this time when it went right through her hand. She kicked it back up into the air, she hit it off her arm and knocked it behind her. She lifted her foot behind her and bounced it off her heel, she seemed to have fun with her little game of keeping the pencil off the floor. She hit it with her knee and landed it perfectly back in the cup, she smiled and reached down and poked, Tafy's ear. Tafy responded by flicking her as if trying to get a bug off it. Tech had been watching the small animatronics and they where hanging off him. Maggie was on his head, and peeked over his hair, while Plushtrap was hanging onto his wing. Whisp was shaking her head, Tech unhooked Plushtrap off his wing, and flew up towards the ceiling. He hovered there while the small animatronics began running across the rafters. Vince was left confused why Tech found so much interest in the "kids", while Violet wanted to know why Tech looked like Vince.

"Hey Tech," Violet called standing up, and walking towards the angel, who waited for the "kids" to climb back on him, and he landed and set them down. "How come you and my brother look so alike?" she asked and Tech paused for a second, and looked at Violet.

"He is part of my bloodline, unlike most angels I and a few others have one Bloodline, he is part of that." Tech said shrugging, and Violet's eyes narrowed,

"What part Maternal or Paternal?" She asked knowing Vince was adopted

"Maternal." Tech replied, and Violet's eyes narrowed even more.

"What was her name?" She asked and Tech thought for a second.

"Sarah Emma Enigma, well that was her Maiden name anyway, Once she was married, we normally meet the parents of their soul mate. But the poor man was an orphan, but what was worse, he was possessed by a part of his bloodline. He was related by many years ago to the same man who is hunting you." Tech replied, and Violet looked almost pleased with herself, and watched as Maggie climbed back up Tech, right back to his head. He smiled and watched her mess with his hair,

"Who's his father then?" Violet asked and Tech looked back at her, and at Vince.

"He's been with you the whole time without you realizing it." Tech said and Violet Thanked him before walking away, back to Vince. Who looked at her as she sat down beside him.

"What where you two talking about?" Vince asked

"Your real parents..." Violet said, and Vince gave her a strange look

"Why?" ((Vince))

"I dunno, I just thought I might be able to meet them, or get them to meet you..." Violet replied and Vince laughed, she looked at him with a scowl. "What are you laughing about?" He took a breath and calmed down.

"Well I know my Biological "Father" real well, My mother on the other hand is a mysterious person that I have only met her two different times and neither where for good things." Vince replied with a cough,

"Okay how the Hell do you know who you parents are?!" Violet demanded, and he just smiled.

"Lets play a guessing game... I Live with Spring, I know the brothers inside and out, I worked with our father. Who am I?" He asked and she paused thinking for a second.

"You have got to be kidding me...William Afton?.." She replied and he nodded, "But he's alive..." At this Vince shook his head.

"Nope he ain't, but you can still meet him, Do you want to?" Vince asked, inside his head, Will was shaking his head _No_ , Violet nodded.

"Sure, but how?" Violet asked, almost excitedly.

"Like this," Vince closed his eyes and stilled, inside his head Will looked uncomfortable.

" _Don't you dare, Leave me with your_ Sister..." Will said, realizing he said the last part aloud, and it was too late, he was in control of Vince's body. He opened his eyes, and looked around, ignoring Violet sitting beside him. Beside him sat Flower, she smiled and waved to him, Tech stopped for a second and waved to him as well.

"So you're William Afton?" Violet asked, and he nodded,

"I am.." He said not looking at her knowing about his other eye, he was happy that Vince's hair at least covered it. Because Violet had seen Vince do terrible things with black eyes and white pupils, would not look on the bright side for William.

"So you're Vince's Biological father?" She asked and he shrugged,

"Apparently," ((William))

"So do I call you Mr. Afton?" She asked, and William winced at hearing the name.

"Please do not...Call me William or Will..Please.." Will said shivering, Violet was confused why he had acted so strangely.

"Okay then Will it is..." Violet looked away from him for a second, and he lifted his head up, but not too far. Tech came up to them and set down the little animatronics down near Will. Plushtrap walked over to Will and sat in his lap.

"Hey, I remember you," Will said scratching Plushtrap's head, "Yeah, Sarah loved you, She wanted me to make more and sell them in the prize corner. But I never got around to that.." Will said, and Plushtrap made a slow clicking noise, and Tech sat down beside him.

"Hello William," Tech greeted Will, who nodded "Everything well?"

"Sure, If you count being broken Well, then I am Well." Will replied Flatly, and Tech shrugged.

"Alas I am not like that, but Sarah is fine, If you like to know.." Tech said and the two's conversation for some strange reason, interested Violet. But she soon noticed the faint shape of Flower leaning against the wall near Lilly, she panicked for a split second but calmed down knowing that Flower could not hurt her niece like that.


	45. Vince's Time in the Woman's Prison

Over the next few days Flower grew brighter, and seemed not to float anymore, she could now hold objects for longer periods of time. She still enjoyed her game of keep it up, and even taught Plushtrap and Maggie how to play the game. The kids seemed to enjoy it, and Flower grew at a point bright enough to be seen by Whisp and Tech who apologized for shooting her. And He was shocked to find out that she had forgiven him, and didn't hate him for anything. Whisp like her normal self didn't really care what everyone else was doing, except for Tech, she would joke around with him ((As always)), but sometimes question his opinion on certain things. Tech explained that Whisp was a newer angel and hasn't really gone outside much.

"How can there be newer Angels?" Violet asked, while Vince was himself and not William Afton, she thought she couldn't be any more surprised by her brother. ((But let's just say she is extremely wrong...))

"Well Whisp is only 100 years or so.. old, while I came into existence when humans began invention weapons and such. Whisp has to stay with each angel as a mentor, I'm the last before she has to stay with the Brother in Blue." Tech explained, and Whisp glared at him, and Violet's eyes widened, "The one issue is that she is nervous, she is worried if she fails she'll be destroyed." Tech moved closer to Violet. "But lets be honest, they don't do that, they just send you back to the rest of the Angels, to rementor them. Its just a thing, if you pass you are able to have a bloodline, and a family." Vince looked at Tech and a secret message was passed in between the two. "And marriage only works well if the Angels of that bloodline are there, same thing for demons."

"But what if, for an impure, only the demons where there?" Vince asked messing with something on his hand.

"Then it is not complete...It is only half way" Tech said, and Violet looked over at her brother, curious why he had asked the question about marriage, being that it was so specific. She saw the ring on his hand right as he moved it away. She wanted to get out of the awkward silence in the room, Lilly was playing the keep it up game with Plushtrap and Maggie. She elbowed her brother,

"Do you remember the time when we were little, that we had to stay with our uncle?" She asked, Vince looked up and smiled

"What time? The one he sent me to the hospital or the time he sent me to the jail?" Vince answered, and Violet thought about it, having never heard of their uncle taking her brother to jail.

"Wait he took you to his work? The Female prison?" Violet asked and Vince nodded, "I don't remember that...But do tell."

"Well of course you don't remember it, you and Harry weren't there..You two were at school and I was sick at home. I was alone and in my room sleeping, when he comes in and kicks the damned door down. Scared the crap outta me, he dragged me out of the house and into the back of his cruiser. He gave me some sort of sedation, and triple handcuffed me. I remember being sick and tired so I fell asleep in the back of his car. Next thing I knew was that I was in the prison in a locked cell, near the dinning area, I believe. Scared out of my wits, and confused all at the same time, the women where getting curious why and 10 year old boy was in a cell and triple handcuffed. The officers there didn't really care about me, I remember that they opened the cell door, but I was so scared I didn't want to come out. They eventually dragged me out, I missed you guys, and wanted desperately to go back home. I was so scared, I saw the officers had begun to hit the unruly inmates, but I saw that the ones getting hit hadn't done anything wrong." He paused for a second thinking about what to say next, "I remember a male guard that hit me across the face with his baton, and I had fallen down because of the force of the impact. He began to yell at me for not taking the beating like a "man" and he swung at me again. I lost control of myself and ripped the baton out of his hand and threw it across the room. The other guards saw me do that, and went after me, right as I regained control of myself. I saw them and ran in the opposite direction, I knew those guards couldn't leave the inmates alone. But it didn't surprise me that some of the guards followed me, but one of them pulled a gun on me instead, our uncle...I knew he was weary of me since last time and I ran at him...He backed up and fired the gun..the bullet hit me in the arm...at that point I was running and crying...I was in pain and bleeding, and I wanted to go home...I heard them setting up some sort of gun...and I ran faster trying figure my way out of the maze and get home...I felt something hit the back of my neck, it was causing me to get sleepy...but something was wrong and I began to foam at the mouth...I had run back to the dinning area...The inmates saw me...My vision became blurry and I stumbled.." Vince shivered at the memory of what happened next. "I remember time seeming to speed up, I could feel my heart slowing down...I heard a noise behind me and there was uncle with his gun..he said something but I couldn't hear what it was...he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit me in the abdomen...and I blacked out...and I remember waking up right back in the same cell I had started in..I remember wanting to leave and missing my family and I cried...Uncle walked past my cell smiling until he saw me. He stopped and told me that I should have been dead, I began to cry harder...not only because I was scared of him, but that I was losing control...I curled up in the corner of the cell and lost all control over myself that I had left...he saw that and demanded that one of the inmates be thrown in there with me...The guards dragged a woman in there with me...She seemed so scared... she began to beg the guards to let her out but of course they didn't. She walked up to me and sat down beside me. She told me that she had a son and he was about my age, and that the only reason she was there was because she was found guilty of something she didn't do. The other part of me sensed that what she was telling me was truth. I came back in control and cried, telling that I just wanted to go home. She asked me why I was there and not at home, uncle heard it and he said, 'He is insane and has killed people, and has escaped police custody.' "

"He didn't... How did she react?" Violet asked, Vince paused

"She was scared at first but that soon melted into some sort of care for me. But when uncle saw that he tried to beat the woman, I stood up and ran at him, purposely losing control. I could sense everyone in the prison who was innocent, I demanded him to put them in the cell with the other woman.. Since he was scared he did it and I walked back into the cell and jammed the door shut. I walked around the room and could sense that the weakest spot lead outside... and I broke it.. All of us escaped, and as far as I know they have been given new identities..But that wasn't before he shot me again with that dart gun, three different times... I remember seeing the ground...then I woke up in the hospital.. with dad near me..He told me that uncle was dead and so where most of the guards that had hurt me. That they had been bitten by poisonous snakes, and died due to the poison. He told me that if I hadn't been found when I was by an anonymous woman..I would have died." Vince replied, and as soon as she had heard the last part Violet remembered something.

"Now I remember, we came home to find the door kicked down and you gone. Father freaked out, and searched all the mental hospitals that he could find before he got a call from a normal hospital saying that you had almost died. He rushed us over there and we found that you hadn't woke up yet, you where connected to like fifteen different machines. A woman was sitting in the room with you but she wasn't a nurse or doctor. She explained what had happened and said you had saved her life, she told us that she had her own son and said that you reminded her of him. She thanked Father and left, right after she had left a doctor came in. He explained that you had been hit by some sort of sedation darts, and that your systems had rejected it the first time. But that you had been hit by too many for just your systems to handle. They had to do some sort of surgery, and that you could possibly die. He also told us that Uncle and a few others where dead to a snake bite. I was so happy I think I laughed, But we where all happy when you woke up." She explained and Flower looked at them when they mentioned the snakes, and Vince saw her and nudged Violet who turned to look at Flower as well.

"You did not!.." Vince said and Flower shrugged,

"I didn't, I let the snakes in and told them what do, and let them out...The rest was all the snakes.." Flower said, and Violet looked confused.

"Why did you do it? Was it because of Vince?" She asked, Flower walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"It's a Yes and a No statement, while Vince was there I saw what he had done to the inmates along with some of the other male guards. They where molesting the women, and I watched what they did to Vince. Plus those Bastards needed to burn in hell anyways." Flower said lowly, before standing up and looking at Tech. She walked over to him and asked lowly, "Whisp is related to me isn't she?" Tech was surprised that Flower knew this.

"She is but how did you know?" He asked and Flower looked at him seriously.

"There was only one type of Wind angel, the Northern Wind, and she is the Brother in Blue's Wife, aka my grandparents." Flower replied with a shrug, "Does she know?" Tech shook his head, and Flower thought for a second, "Do not tell her. She will find out on her own."


	46. The Nameless Woman

Flower had finally regained her body, as the lion but not feral. The Angels had left, Lilly and Tafy left the office room but not before Flower had asked them to get Mangle and Only Mangle. The two ran off and Mangle soon walked into the maze, and Flower gave her the two Kid Animatronics and explained what they where. Mangle looked excited and happy, she let the small animatronics climb on her and all of them left the room. Mangle stopped at the exit and called for Spring, the golden rabbit turned around and jogged up to meet Mangle.

"Yeah?" Spring asked and Mangle scooted over a bit revealing the kids behind her. Spring looked at her confused, and watched as the one that looked like him crawled up into the rafters.

"Springy I would like you to meet Maggie," Mangle said gesturing to the one that looked like her, watching the one on the ceiling, she pointed to the one on the ceiling, "And that's Plushtrap, And they are our kids." Spring looked shocked and Vince, Flower, and Violet walked away from the two animatronics. Vince and Violet where ambushed by their brother, who hugged them tightly. Flower on the other hand was ambushed by Star, who hugged her, Flower smiled and said something to the cat. Star let Flower go right as Harry let his siblings go, Lilly was running around in dog form being chased by Tafy and Butterscotch. Vince looked around and his blood went cold, in the room glaring at him was Freddy. Vince excused himself from his siblings and began walking towards the saferoom, he wanted to get away from the bear. He walked into the saferoom and into the reading room and picked up the manual for Spring and began to compare Spring's designs to Star's and Silver's. He felt like he was being watched by something, he shut the book and put it back in the shelf, he turned around and came face to face with the one thing he was trying to get away from, Freddy. The bear was blocking the one exit of the room. Vince thought that maybe the bear just wanted something from the room.

"Excuse me, may I leave?" Vince said trying to be polite, but Freddy growled.

"No you may not." He growled and grabbed Vince's wrist, and dragged him to his ((Freddy's)) side of the restaurant. None of the animatronics on that side would make eye contact with Vince. Freddy stopped in front of the supply closet. He kept his hand on Vince's wrist, and pointed at the door, "Why did you do it?! We all thought you where were over doing this and where trying to make it right!!" Freddy demanded, and Vince tried to pull his hand from Freddy's grip.

"What are you talking about?!?" Vince yelled at the animatronic, Freddy put his hand on the door and slammed it open.

"This!" Freddy said pushing Vince into the room, Inside was the body of a woman, she had been stabbed, and still wore the terrified expression of her death.

"What the Hell?!" Vince cried out, he soon recognized the woman, and began to wrestle his hand away from Freddy's. "Let me go!" Vince demanded, finally getting his hand away from the bear. He ran to the woman, and his eyes filled with tears when he saw the paper in her hand. It was a picture of him when he was younger, and he carefully took it from her hand. He noticed that the picture was from the day he was sent to the prison by his uncle. It showed the woman cradling the younger version of him, he clutched the photo and Freddy walked up behind him.

"Did you do it?" Freddy asked, and Vince turned around and faced the bear, tears of anger streamed down his face, his eyes flashed black, and back to purple.

"No, But when I find the Son of a Bitch who did this, there will be another murder to add to my record. That Bastard will pay I will promise you that." Vince said angrily and went back to the woman's body and picked up her purse and was looking for something. He pulled out a wallet sized photo album, he began to scan through it, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a photo. He looked upset, and Freddy suddenly knew that Vince had not done it. Vince held the photos in his hand and said, "Don't touch the body, for once we're calling the cops, He son needs to know what happened." Freddy watched as Vince walked out and disappeared, Freddy was beginning to head out of the room when Flower appeared in it. She waved her hands and a few things of the Woman's appeared in her hands. She disappeared again and Freddy gathered his group back to their places. Just as paramedics arrived and rushed into their side, the paramedics carried the body out on a stretcher. A detective came in and looked around the crime scene and then left. Harry, and Violet came in and lastly Vince holding the photos and something else. The Animatronics left the stage and sat around the long table that the siblings where at. Vince was laying down criminal records and employee files, he opened each up so the animatronics couldn't see if the folder was labeled Deceased or not, and set the pictures under the folders.

"Did you see any of these people today at any of the parties today?" Harry asked and the animatronics looked over the images, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy all shook their heads. But Foxy nodded, and pointed to one, a man with dark brown hair.

"Aye, This one, 'e was easy to see." All three of the siblings froze, As soon as Foxy had pointed to him.

"Son of a Bitch!" Vince yelled, before storming off, Harry and Violet didn't even try and stop him. Freddy pushed his hat back and looked at the two siblings, he picked up the folder and flipped it around and saw the bright red Deceased stamp on the front.

"So You know this man?" Bonnie asked and both of them nodded.

"He's our uncle...or was... he was awful to Vince...He kidnapped him and sent him to a Mental hospital...That was the beginning of Vince's criminal record.." Violet said, and Freddy looked at her,

"What did he do?" Freddy asked looking into Violet's bright green eyes.

"Understand this, Vince when he is scared, angry, hurt, or upset, can lose control of this "split personality" and he's like a whole different person, that can lash out if pushed enough...In the hospital...he was literally torn away from us, and was Sad and scared, the kids in the hospital, where genuinely sick in the head, something happened and some how they pushed his buttons enough for him to lash out. And Five of them where killed, they moved him to solitude and put him in a straight jacket. He some how got out of that and killed two guards." Violet said calmly and Chica's eyes widened,

"How old was he when this happened?" She asked, and Violet's eyes narrowed,

"Ten he was Ten." Violet said and Chica gasped, "Our father never let our uncle watch us ever again." Freddy nodded

"But how did he know the woman?" He asked an Flower appeared beside the siblings, and held a flash drive in her hand,

"Instead of explaining why not show it?" She asked and Freddy's eyes narrowed,

"If he killed anyone in that then No." Bonnie said and all of them nodded.

"He didn't, you want to know or not?" She asked and they nodded, she smiled and placed her and against the wall and a white screen dropped down out of nowhere and she threw the flash drive at it, as Violet and Harry sat down. Every one looked at the screen as it began to play.

\--In the Video--

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" It was Henry, talking to a younger Vince.

"I'll lock all the doors.. And I'll call you if I need anything" The ten year old Vince said, as Henry nodded and shut the door behind him. They could see Henry's car drive away, and a police cruiser pulled up, the man with the dark brown hair went up to the door and kicked it down. He when deeper into the house and stopped at a room, he knocked that door down as well. He walked into the bedroom and yanked a young Vince out of his bed. "Hey! Let Me go!" Vince cried as the man what looked to be a gun, with a sharp needle at the end, and jammed it into Vince's shoulder. Vince was struggling for a few minutes, while the needle was in his shoulder, before stumbling and falling down. The man put three handcuffs on the young Vince's wrists, and dragged him out of the house, and threw him in the back of the cruiser. While they where driving Vince woke up and began looking for a way out, he found it and opened the cruiser's back door and jumped out. The man stopped and grabbed another sedative, and went after Vince, he came back with Vince and threw him back inside the cruiser. The man slammed the door shut and continued driving, he pulled up to a barb wired covered building. He dragged the limp Vince out of the cruiser and threw him inside one of the cells. In the back ground you could hear women whisper.

"What the hell is a kid doing here?"

The younger version of Vince woke up with a start and looked around with wide eyes, he looked scared, very scared. Two guards came up and opened the cell he was in, and told him to get out. Vince looked frozen with fear, the guards went into the cell and dragged him out. They threw him into the dinning area with the inmates, he hit the ground with a thud, and shakily began to stand up and sit at a lonely table. One of the guards came in with a baton and hit Vince across the face, Vince was knocked back and fell down. The guard swung again and Vince got to his feet quickly with black eyes, he caught the baton and yanked it out of the guard's hands and threw it. Vince shook his head and saw other guards coming towards him, and ran. He soon became cornered and the man with the dark brown hair had a gun and was aiming at Vince's head. Vince ran at the man and, the man fired but the bullet missed Vince's head and went into his arm. Vince continued running and there was a sound of a gun being fired, a small black feathered dart appeared in Vince's neck. Vince kept running despite foaming at the mouth, he made his way back to the dinning area, and stumbled. The dark haired man was behind him and Vince turned around, the man said something.

"You are not related to me, your just a mistake that my brother took in...A mistake that can kill but it ends today." The man fired the gun and Vince crumpled to the floor, the man had two guards drag the bleeding Vince back into his cell. The camera cut, and it came back to Vince and he stirred, he was clearly terrified, and just wanted this nightmare to end. Vince pulled himself to a corner, and the man walked past the cell and stopped. "You are supposed to be dead!" Vince looked at the man with tears dripping down his face.

"Why can't you just let me go home? Why do you hate me so? Dad told you to leave us alone, Why can't you just do that?" The young Vince asked, and the man began to laugh

"You are a threat to society. You are a murderer and a freak, this is where you belong. But about your dad, he said to leave his children alone, but you aren't one of his. You're a mistake that nobody wanted." The man said laughing, and Vince began to cry,

"Go away! Leave me alone!" But in a different voice Vince said, "Or you will die. Once you open that door you're dead." Vince pulled his knees to his chest and continued to cry, The man smiled and gestured at some guards, who dragged the Woman into the cell with Vince. She looked terrified, but eventually gave in, to the sobbing Vince, she slid down the wall and sat beside him. He whimpered, "I just want to go home with my family.." The woman looked at him curiously,

"What's your name?" She asked, and he choked out

"Vince, my name is Vince..." She looked at him as he asked, "Why are you here?" He didn't look up he just kept his head down.

"I was found guilty of murder.." She replied and Vince finally picked his head up and one of his eyes was black and the other was his normal grayish purple.

"But you didn't do it..." He said, and she looked at him curiously.

"You're right I didn't, You know what you remind me of my son he's your age and very special like you." She sighed, and asked "Why are you not with your family?" Vince opened his mouth to say something when the man did instead,

"He's insane and a Murderer, he has also escaped police custody." The man smiled and unlocked the cell and walked in, he pointed the gun at the man when Vince jumped up and began to force the man back away from the woman. In the different voice Vince spoke again,

"I have every right to kill you right now, but I won't just yet, I want a few people to be put in the same cell as the woman there now ((He rattles off 15 different names))" The man told the guards to get the women he had asked for. Vince went back inside the now crowded cell and jammed the door, he put his hand up to one of the walls and it broke open. Everyone left the cell, through the hole in the wall, the woman had slowed down and the guards where loading up the dart gun again. Vince slowed down and made sure that he kept he moving. He Soon had three darts in him and he was shivering, they got over a hill and he collapsed, the woman was over him and picked him up. She went to the nearest house and asked for a phone. The camera cut again and there was Henry, and younger versions of Violet and Harry, the woman and Henry where talking. The woman shook his hand, and handed him something, then it ended.

\--After Video--

Freddy nodded and watched as Harry hit his fist on the table, apparently angry that this had happend.

"What the Fuck was he doing? Calling our brother a mistake?! His biological parents are god damned dead!" Harry was upset but Flower sighed something that hardly anyone heard.

"That's what we are Mistakes...Accidents...Impures.." Flower put the screen away and took the Flash Drive, she walked out of the room. Someone wrapped their arms around her neck, and shoved a cloth into her face. She began to get dizzy and passed out, the figure dissipated taking Flower with him.


	47. (I don't know what to call this chapter)

Vince was genuinely angry, and was staying in Flower's room in the safe room. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, all except one man, the man that caused all his suffering throughout the years. That's all he wanted, was his uncle dead, and forever if possible. He made sure he locked the door, and lost control of himself. His eyes became pitch black and there was no tears coming down his face. He didn't care if he got hurt, so he punched a wall, creating a crater in it. He leaned against a wall and sat down, he zoned out letting his mind wander to the time when he met the woman. She was scared of the prison, and was kind to him, it wasn't fair that she had died like that. He grabbed the picture of the two of them and found a note, he opened it up, it had only two words.

 _Thank You._

He sensed something being wrong, he sensed another demon near him. He began to growl, and the demon began laughing, a laugh that Vince immediately recognized. He stood up and scanned the room, he saw the man, his uncle. And ran at him, growling, while his uncle laughed.

"Now, Now, you don't want her to get hurt do you?" His uncle laughed, and a shimmering image appeared beside him, it was a girl in a straight jacket, Flower. "Pretty one isn't she? Would be a shame if she disappeared with out a trace, Wouldn't it?" Vince stopped for a second.

"What do you want?!" Vince growled, and something flashed in his uncle's hand, Vince saw it by this point it was to late. His Uncle wrapped his arm around Vince's neck, and shoved the needle into Vince's shoulder. Vince continued to struggle against the man, his body began to slow and he stumbled and fell. His vision began to fade the last thing he saw was his uncle standing over him in triumph.

"You, that's what I want." He said as he threw the sedative needle aside, Vince's eyes closed, and his uncle grabbed his arm, and took Vince with him, as he disappeared.

\--Back to the others--

Violet was trying to calm her brother down, when Spring ran in, he looked as if he was going to fall down at any second. He yelled at Violet,

"Something is wrong!" Violet turned sharply and looked at the wobbly rabbit,

"Where?" She asked, and Spring's eyes widened,

"Saferoom, Flower's room!" Spring yelled and stumbled off towards the saferoom, Violet and Harry stood up quickly and ran off after the rabbit. There was a loud clang as Spring tripped over something, Freddy and his gang got up and helped the rabbit back up. Freddy noticed that they had past the haunted maze, and that Spring was pushing himself just to stay standing and alert. He lead the group into the saferoom and through a hole in the wall, he headed towards the hallway on the right and collapsed at a door. Chica and Bonnie where trying to help the rabbit back up but he wasn't responding. Violet tried the handle on the door but it was locked. Harry was about to ask the animatronics for help, when Violet kicked the door open. Harry and Violet walked in to find nothing inside, Harry stopped and looked around the room while Violet headed towards the furthest corner of the room, and picked something up. It shined in the room, she walked back to her brother and held it up and Harry glanced back at the golden rabbit.

"Sedation, Well I guess we know where Vince is." Harry said right as a door shimmered onto the wall, the two siblings glanced at each other, and Harry opened the door. It entered into a long hallway, with rooms on one side and a giant window on the other. The two walked in followed by Freddy and Foxy, right as the door slammed behind them and disappeared. Violet looked at the two animatronics,

"We'll split up and look for Our uncle and Vince, Foxy go with Harry, Freddy your with me." She said and began walking down the right hallway with Freddy, while Harry lead Foxy down the left hallway.

\--With Team 1-- ((Aka Freddy and Violet))

The two found a ton of rooms before finding Flower in one of the rooms, with a muzzle on her face and a collar around her neck. She was in the form of a lioness, she looked extremely helpless, connected to the collar was a very thick and heavy chain. Violet opened the door, while Freddy backed up not knowing why she was so fearless about approaching the lion.

"Flower? What are you doing here?" Violet asked, unclipping the muzzle,

"Kidnapped, for use against my will, and your brother's..." Flower said shaking her head, "I will help the best I can, but they've done something to me that if I get anywhere near Vince...I'll go feral..." Flower sat up and looked around the hallway, "I would change but the thing they have done to me, because of it I cannot...But as to where your brother might be I would check solitary confinement...But please be careful just being here is messing with my split side not as much as it is his...He might lash out...But if he does I will be there, and we'll have a demon fight.." Flower said right as there was footsteps coming towards them, and the sound if voices. The guards from the prison, one of them loaded his gun and was getting ready to fire, when Flower leapt at him. She sank her teeth into the gun and snapped it in half, she began growling.

"Be a nice kitty and go back into your cell," Said the guard that in the video had hit Vince. Flower's fur spiked up and she growled.

"Who says I'm a nice _Kitty_?" She said as she sank her teeth into his leg, the guard screamed in pain and Violet lead Freddy towards solitary confinement.

\--With Team 2-- ((Harry and Foxy))

Foxy and Harry, had found nothing interesting accept for some guards from the video, Harry had ripped a metal pipe off the wall, which surprised Foxy. Harry was the one who never got into fights, even with his siblings, the two where about to fight when a lion jumped over their heads and was tearing into the guards, chasing whatever ones left off. She stopped and looked at Foxy and Harry,

"Violet and Freddy are going to solitary confinement, I suggest you two do as well." She said, and Harry's face dropped,

"Flower?" he asked she nodded and bounded off. Foxy, and Harry soon found Freddy and Violet, they where waiting outside a large door with the label _Solitary confinement_.

\--With Vince--

He woke up to find himself in a straight jacket, which he easily got out of. His head was pounding, giving him a terrible headache, there was something on his face. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped his eyes, he pulled his hand down to see the Demon blood that leaked out of his eyes whenever he lost full control over the demon part of him. There was one chair in the room that was surrounded by bright lights, the walls and floor where padded. He went to the door and found it locked as always, and he let his demon senses take over and he could sense the weakest part of the wall could only be opened from the outside. He could sense Flower and that something was wrong with her, and with him. He heard a voice behind him,

"So I see you're out of the jacket," He turned around to see, his uncle holding a gun to his face, He watched as the man smiled as he pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through Vince's left eye, Vince stumbled back putting his hand to his eye, dazed, Vince stumbled back, he could see Violet on the other side of the door. He watched as his uncle reloaded the gun and fired again, but this time the bullet passed through Vince's chest. He coughed and fell back, Flower appeared in the cell and her eyes flashed green, but she didn't go after Vince, but instead after the man who had shot him. She ran at the man and knocked the gun out of his hands but not before he fired his gun again. The bullet didn't hit Flower instead the collar around her neck, her eyes began to drip the black liquid, that Violet and Harry had seen on their brother. Her whole attitude changed, she began trying to latch her jaws around his throat. He kicked her off, but she ran at him again.

Something appeared behind Harry, and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around and saw the brown and white cowboy dog behind him, and holding something out to him.

"Silver?" Harry asked and Violet turned around looking at the dog, the dog held out the revolver that he always had on him.

"Throw this ta ya's uncle, trust me." The dog said seriously and Harry took the gun, and watched as the dog faded away leaving the gun behind. Harry trusted the dog and threw the revolver at his uncle, who caught it. Smiling he pointed it at Flower, and hit the trigger, realizing it did nothing he threw it aside. Flower picked it up and clicked something, their uncle laughed.

"What do you think your going to do with a prop gun?" Flower smiled,

"Who says it's fake?" She said, putting her thumb on the switch and pulled it back, as the barrel loaded a bullet, "Burn in Hell!" She yelled as she pulled the trigger, the bullet went right though his skull. He fell and disappeared, Flower watched as Vince began to sit up.

"Oww...You're not kidding when you say that hurts..." Vince groaned, Flower clicked the gun and walked over to him,

"Your eye's going to take longer to regenerate, But other than that you should be fine." Flower smiled, and reached her hand out, and he took it, and she helped him up. She waved her hand and a door appeared behind them, She waved over to the teams "Come on unless you want to walk!" She opened the door, and it lead right back to her room Vince followed behind her not wanting to stay there any longer, followed by the teams. Flower walked up to Silver and tosses him the gun, "Thanks.."

"No problem, I still don't like ya being in places where ya can't summon yer weapons," Silver replied putting his hand on Flower's head, "Ps, Be careful next time, ya was in _his_ territory." Flower smiled and patted the dog.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Flower said, and Spring finally began to register Chica's and Bonnie's attempts to upright him. He got up and glared at Vince who was keeping his left eye closed, and was calmly talking to Violet and Harry, who seemed freaked out.

"Thanks guys, but you can let me go now.." Spring said, and Bonnie and Chica nodded and released him. And as soon as they did, he was ambushed by his Lover and Kids, knocking him back down. Foxy picked up the small Mangle who had left Spring and walked over to Foxy.

"Ahoy there little Lassie, What Be your Name?" He asked and Maggie smiled,

"I am Maggie.." she replied, and Foxy looked over at his sister who was helping her lover back up, she held a smaller version of Spring, but with sharp teeth.

"What be these, Little things?" Foxy asked and Flower smiled,

"Animatronics." Flower said calmly, and Foxy looked confused.

"But they be Little!" Foxy exclaimed, and Vince sighed

"Not for long.." Vince looked at Flower with his Left eye closed and she responded with a nod. "But don't ask how because she won't give me a straight answer.." Vince said with a shrug, Flower smiled and disappeared, "Point proven."

"Alright as strange as this whole room is..." Freddy trailed off as Star walked into the room, the patched costume pieces seemed to melt off and revealing the damaged pieces beneath. She didn't really seem to care that the others where in the room, she just walked up to Silver and said something to him at which he laughed.

"Fine I'll go get 'em." Silver said walking off followed by Star, Flower reappeared in the room, holding Golden to which one of his arms was torn. Freddy saw her holding his brother, but didn't stop her, she walked away towards the end of the hallway and walked right through a wall. Silver came back with a small white cat, that looked very pleased of himself. The Cowboy also had the brown horse with him and was trying to get them into a room. "I can't believe you, Gold what where you thinking?!" The cat purred,

"I dunno, but it was fun!" Gold purred, sneezing blowing some of the flour off him revealing the gold colored fur beneath it. Silver shook his head,

"Just because ya look like a cat doesn't mean ya hafta act like one." Silver sighed, and Copper clicked his hooves and the floor.

"And it didn't mean you had to drag me into it." Copper replied with a glare at Gold. Harry was looking at the animatronics,

"He did it again, Didn't he?" Harry asked and Silver nodded, Chica looked at the two curiously,

"What did the little white cat do?" Chica asked and Copper snorted

"He's not white that's the problem. He's close to the color of Golden, not white." Copper rolled his eyes, at her confusion, "He got into the Flour again."

"Okay that makes sense...I guess.." Chica shrugged, and Silver smiled and held the small cat closer to him.

"And he knows what that means" Silver laughed, and Gold looked at him Strangely.

"You wouldn't" Gold cried, and Copper smiled

"I will" Silver said and took the cat to a room, and everyone left the saferoom. Freddy realized just how much around the restaurant had changed, the kitchen was opened and Star was inside cleaning something up. There where a few new rooms, Bonnie and Chica had begun to talk to Sam and Liza, While Freddy was curious about Star and what she did. He walked up to the kitchen right as Star finished cleaning, she looked up at him.

"Do you need anything dear?" Star asked getting up, and putting the cleaning supplies away, she set her hand down on the counter.

"I was wondering what you do to preform." Freddy replied and Star shrugged,

"I make cakes and pizzas, basically the food the kids eat. Silver helps, but he doesn't know how to make the cakes." She replied calmly as the patched costume pieces reappeared and she looked out to Harry. As he called out,

"Everyone back to their places, The place opens at 8am!" Freddy saw Gold run out of the safe room soaking wet, Copper trailed behind him followed by Silver and the poodles. Flower appeared and held a fixed Golden, she stayed with Vince, Violet and Harry, Freddy walked back with his group to their room.

"So what do we do with Plushtrap and Maggie, They aren't really scary.." Violet said and Flower brought her hand to her mouth and whistled. Plushtrap and Maggie came out running from the maze, Flower looked at them.

"Who says they can't be scary? Go ahead kids do your thing!" Flower said, and the Kids began to shift and change into more damaged versions of there parents. ((think of ignited Springtrap at the end of sister location but with sharp teeth, and phantom Mangle))

"Woah..I wasn't expecting that.." Violet said as Vince smiled at his sister's amazement.

"That is the point, one moment cute and cuddly the next possibly ripping your face off." Flower said and patted the kids' heads, "Go back to your parents. Please be careful.." The kids ran off and Harry looked at Flower.

"How come...The...?..." He asked and Flower looked him, and spoke calmly.

"I am sorry, I cannot explain." She said turning around and lunged forward and turned into a cat, she ran off and headed towards the maze.


	48. How Flower met Tech

The Maze was a big hit, people who had made it through the first time thought that they could do it again. Most who did that ran out the exit crying and scared out of their wits. At the end of the day, everyone in the maze came out laughing, even the other animatronics who had seen the people run out where laughing. TC was excited, that Harry was helping her get revenge on the Teenagers that always messed with her. The only teenager she didn't mind was Vince ((Beside anyone who didn't mess with her)), who talked to her, but never did what the other teenage boys did. She like Vince as a friend, but not much more. She could hear Ballora ask her "mom" about how her day was, Flower didn't really care that the sister location animatronics called her "Mom" or "mother". Flower had at least bothered to explain why at least, but all the animatronics could tell she wasn't saying something. She'd get nervous talking about the Sister Loc. Animatronics, just like she would about talking about her past. Vince wanted to know about how she and Tech knew each other, and decided to ask when nobody was around.

"Hey Flower," She turned around and looked at him, "How do you know Tech?" She looked sad for a second,

"Do you know how his wings are mechanical?" She asked, and he nodded, she held her elbow in her hand, as if worried about saying something next. "They weren't always like that... Its all my fault that he lost his original ones..." Vince looked shocked and she told him to met her in her room. ((No stop that, Bad..)) He knocked on the door, and she opened it, he waited before walking in. She closed the door behind him,

"Now. Can you explain this further?" Vince asked, and Flower nodded and the whole room disappeared, and turned into a restaurant and it was covered in pink decorations. Star was on the main stage, the poodles beside her, she was turned off, so she was was standing and leaning forward. Flower faded away leaving Vince to explore the restaurant, he looked over the curtain and saw Silver on the opposite side turned off. Felix was near him patting Silver's shoulder, Felix walked to the main doors and unlocked them, he left to go to a backroom. Vince walked back over to Star's side, right to see Tech standing infront of Star, holding something in his hands. His wings where large and snow white, he touched the animatronic and she jolted. The world glitched for a split second, to black, where Tech appeared as a purple flame that formed a person. Star had changed to what looked like Marry Ann, the world became normal again, and Vince saw Tech look towards the main doors and freeze. Vince looked behind him, and there was a younger version of Flower silently closing the door behind her. She looked about two or three years old, but instead of her normal look she was dressed in a torn up dress, with an apron on the front that was covered in blood. She looked around the restaurant and her eyes landed on Tech who seemingly disappeared, the world glitched again but the purple fire version of Tech was still there. She walked into the room and where Vince was standing, she stopped right next to him.

"You do understand that I can see you right?" The three year old Flower asked and Tech reappeared, looking uncomfortable. "Anyways, What are you doing here?" Tech straightened up.

"I should ask you the same thing, Why are you not, at your house with your parents?" Tech asked, Flower rolled her eyes but again turned her gaze back to him.

"My house is a living Hell which I wish I didn't have to back to when it comes morning." She growled under her breath, and Tech looked at her with a questioning look, "My mother is dead, and _He_ hates me.."

"Felix?" Tech asked, But she shook her head

"No." ((Flower))

"Kaynine?" ((Tech)) Again she shook her head

"No." ((Flower))

"Who Then?" ((Tech))

"The other Brother.." ((Flower))

"But there's only two..." ((Tech))

"No there's not." She rolled her eyes and stopped to cough, and began to fiddle with the thing around her neck. Tech saw the charm, and so did Vince, The paw print with claws.

"Oh...Uhh...I did not know, I am sorry..." Tech stuttered realizing who she was, she gave him a forgiving look.

"It's okay.." She said, beginning to fiddle with the necklace again, "But don't be...It only makes everything worse..."

"Maybe one day it won't be..." ((Tech))

"Yeah Sure..When I'm finally dead..He makes me watch as they (She coughs)((she means to say fight))...But its not like I can see anything... I can only hear, and feel as they do..I may not be able to see" She looked directly at Tech "But I can see who is real and who is Fake, in people, animals, and in beings like you."

"You're smart I'll give you that." Tech said shrugging, and footsteps as Felix came back, Tech disappeared fully, as Star powered on and fell off her stage. With a loud clatter Flower walked around the tables,

"Do you need some help?" Flower asked, Star began to get up on her own.

"No Thank you, Where are we?.." Star looked at the three year old Flower, her eyes widened as she noticed something, "You know what..Never mind...I'm going to the kitchen to think..." Star said turning around before she began looking around the room.

"Do you even know where the kitchen is?" Flower asked with a smile,

"No..." Star sighed, Flower patted the cat's back.

"Behind your stage to the right." Flower said and Star looked at her.

"Thanks.." She replied heading off and Felix appeared around the corner, and he walked over to Flower.

"Flower, Where did Star go? She can't just walk away..." Felix asked and Flower smiled,

"She did and she's in the kitchen." Felix walked over to the kitchen as Flower shot up and looked at the doors, "I have to go see you tomorrow Uncle!" Flower ran outside, and Vince walked after her. She had run to the mansion and out into the backyard, and into the cage, shutting the door behind her. As one of the Dogs tried to bite her, she yelled at it, in her strange language. Just as the red eyed Kaynine walked up, she looked at him, as he unlocked the door.

"The champions are good I suppose?" He asked and the hair on the back of Vince's neck stood on end at his voice.

"Yes, sir.." She replied calmly, and straightened up, so he could see the charm around her neck.

"Good now go." He said as Flower left the cage and into the forest, she began to pick up sticks that had fallen to the ground and walked to the tree that Vince had seen that should have had the tree house in it. She climbed up the ladder, and threw the sticks onto the floor. She began to intertwine the sticks she had gathered into the floor. When there was no gaps in it, she began working on making a wall. Tech appeared behind her, she stopped and set down what she was working on.

"You shouldn't have come here." She sighed, "But your lucky he can't sense anything in the forest." She continued working on the wall Tech watched her curiously.

"Why does he hate you? I have seen no reason for it.." Tech asked and Flower put her hand on the sticks that she was working on and they began to intertwine themselves together.

"Because I was a Mistake, He wanted something more like him, and well...Not me.." She sighed and continued working on what she was doing, but she sat straight up. She looked at Tech, "You need to leave now!"

"Why?-" He asked confused but she panicked

"He's coming! If he finds you.." She Told him, and he looked worried as she slipped down the ladder and ran away from the house. The Red eyed Kaynine, stood over a torn apart animal, Flower gasped and Vince recognised the animal, Sehara.

"He lost. Just like the rest of your pathetic animals." He shouted and the world glitched again, and Vince could see the faint blue figure standing behind a bright red one. The blue was Kaynine, and he was crying, his wrists where chained in red chains. Vince could hear what he said, to the red figure.

 _"Why do you do this?! Haven't you done enough?! Can't you just leave her alone, let her have her Guardians! You killed LuLu! You Killed Mary Ann! Can't you just leave me alone?!"_

The world became normal as Flower fell to her knees, she was crying. The red eyed Kaynine, pulled something out of his pocket and walked over to Flower. And he hit her with it, she fell back and put her hand to her face. There was a long gash across her face, and it was bleeding, she stood up and he hit her again. This time she didn't fall, he backed up, and put what ever he had in his hand away. And punched her, it was hard for Vince to watch, but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. Tech appeared in front of her and the red eyed Kaynine stumbled back, before smiling.

"Angel, you have come to the wrong place." He said, as he changed into the pitch black dog and pounced on Tech. He sunk his teeth into one of Tech's wings, and was trying it rip it off. Flower looked scared for a split second and Vince watched as she changed into a dog, and began to tear into the pitch black dog. Forcing him off Tech, the two dogs where snapping at each other. The pitch black one was landing better blows than Flower. Flower's jaw cracked and she began landing better blows trying to kill the black dog. ((The black dog is the possessed version of Kaynine so he will be called what he is the Brother in red)) The Red one raised his paw and slammed it down on Flower's head, forcing her into the grass. Flower fell, and he went back at attacking Tech, Tech forced him off and stood up and was knocked back down. He managed to tear off one of Tech's wings, the angel was still struggling to force him off. Flower stood back up and tackled the Brother in Red off Tech, but he kicked her off, and into one of the Doghouses. He began to tear at Tech's other wing, and Flower ran out and knocked him off the angel. He used his paw and slammed it against her head, knocking her off him. She stumbled back and he hit her again with his paw and she fell again. He tackled Tech back down and finished off his other wing, Flower got up and saw the defeated angel. She cracked her jaw and acted as if she was going to finish him off, she bit into his shoulder and dragged him off into the forest. The Brother changed back into the red eyed Kaynine, and smiled, he walked off. Vince ran after Flower following Tech's trail of blood, he found Flower scolding an unconscious Tech.

"See I told you to leave, now look where you are at!" Flower said and was climbing up a tree and pulling off vines with large leaves. She took off the leaves and wrapped them around Tech's bleeding shoulder. She took the two vines that she had pulled and was intertwining sticks in with them. They almost looked like wings she took a spiral flowers and slid them into the area near the tip of the wings. She lined them up with the missing ((the stumps that connect to his shoulders)) ones, as soon as she was done the sticks turned into metal and gears. Tech began to stir and glared at Flower.

"Did you seriously need to bite me?" He asked and Flower shrugged.

"He believed it didn't he?" She replied and he shrugged,

"You couldn't think of anything else?" He asked and she thought for a second.

"Look I'm only Three...Plus I was in a rush, if I didn't do what I did..He would have sent you back to your family in a bloody cardboard box.. Just be lucky that your alive and don't complain." She shot back at him, and he looked at her seriously.

"But what about you? You fought against him, what will happen to you?" Tech asked and Flower stopped.

"If I'm lucky he'll use me for practice and chain me up, if I'm not lucky, he'll Put me with the champions for practice, before chaining me up." Flower sighed, and Tech looked at her curiously,

"Neither of those options are sounding good.." He said and soon noticed the mechanical wings on his back, and jumped. Flower laughed, and Tech looked at her curiously, "Did you?..."

"A Yes and a No answer, I built the wings out of Sticks and vines, I used your powers to make them mechanical." She smiled, and watched as the sun rose higher into the sky. Tech watched as she stood up and began to pick up more sticks.

"Why don't you got to a school?" He asked and Flower stopped.

"Because one, I am Blind, Two kids would notice the stuff he does to me." She sighed, and continued to pick up the sticks.

"Then how do you navigate?" he asked and Flower looked at him.

"The guardians have never left, they help me, I follow them." She replied calmly as a stick was picked up by seemingly nothing, and given to her. Tech watched in amazement as that happened.

"Then how do you learn all the things you know?" ((Tech))

"When LuLu raised me, she raised me in a graveyard, I have learned from the spirits that are still around. They have often talked about an S.Spring, do you know who that is?" She said and Tech crossed his arms, While Vince was now paying the most attention to his answer.

"He's the Oldest Spirit in the Hall of Memories, They haven't decided what to do with him, his lover, his brother, and his two children.." Tech sighed and Flower lit two sticks on fire and made a camp fire. She sat down beside it and asked,

"What was his Lover's name? I remember it a bit something with Flower in it." She said watching the sky and Tech sat down on the opposite side of her.

"Windswept Flower, native American of course. While Sela Spring and his brother where part of Columbus' Crew that got captured by the tribes, and fell in love with one of them, he died fighting for what he loved his family. His brother died a few minutes after him." Tech sighed and Flower looked at him curiously,

"Well it's a better Love story than I have heard from the ghosts." Flower laughed, but Tech didn't get it. "They have told me weird, and strange things and as well as parts of their life."

"Do you even know what I was doing at the diner?" Tech asked and Flower nodded.

"You where trying something new, is what I heard. I didn't expect it to happen at my Uncle's diner. You angels really need to figure out that word spreads quickly though the spirit world." Flower said and Tech laughed.

"Your right. We really do." He replied, and Flower looked behind him and stopped.

"There's someone behind you," She said and Tech turned around, nothing was behind him.

"Yeah I bet so, he was the first of the corrupted.." Tech said sadly, and Flower cocked her head.

"He says he has been reborn but is partially trapped in the spirit world." She said and the scene around him changed, and there was Flower again but older, maybe around 8 or 9 years old. She looked different, and was hold a stack of books, she stopped and "saw" a kid that Vince recognised. It was William, she walked over to the kid that was laughing at him, right as the kid was about to punch him. She grabbed the kid's hand and kicked him down.

"Go home, Cooper, I don't care about your lame excuses. Your my brother so I have all right to hit you, now go tell Rose to leave everyone alone." Flower hissed and Cooper nodded, he stopped by Flower and Whispered

"I only do it because she will hurt us if we do not..I'm so sorry.." Cooper said and Flower nodded, she left the young William behind her, as she walked away. Tech appeared beside her, looking at her curiously.

"You do know what he is right?" ((Tech))

"I do." ((Flower))

"Then why?-" ((Tech))

"I believe you can't base people on their heritage, but on their actions, and giving them a second chance. Even when it seems that they don't deserve it." She replied smiling to herself, Tech nodded and looked forward disappearing. The world changed and folded back to Flower's room, but she wasn't there. But Vince knew where she had gone, and he teleported right to the abandoned school building.


	49. The Plan

The building was in perfect condition, but books had been tossed aside and lay open on the floor. There was a thick layer of dust which made it so he could see where Flower had went, she had gone to the library according to William. Vince followed her footsteps as he made his way to the library, there he found her she had a book open, _Love stories over the ages_ , She was scanning through it.

" _I always wondered why they had that book in the library.._ " Will said crossing his arms and seemingly leaning back on something. Flower ignored him and continued to flip through the book, she found what she was looking for and set the book down. Vince walked over to the table and saw what she had flipped the book to. It was talking about a Sela and Fred Spring, how the two died fighting for the people they loved.

"Will, Who woke up first Spring or Fred?" Flower asked, Will paused and thought for a second.

" _Spring, he scared the crap out of me..._ " Will replied and Flower flipped the book around and pointed to the text at the bottom, Which read:

 _Sela died first, a few minutes later Fred Followed the same fate._

" _Well Fred did wake up a few minutes after Spring..But Spring considered Fred older..."_ Will said, while Vince looked at the illustration, realizing that the pictures didn't look like what Lilly or Flower had described.

"But the Illustrations don't look like what you or Lilly described.." Vince pointed out, Flower smiled and flipped the page back one and it show the Illustration of Sela, near a purple haired man, who had a gray boar hound at his side.

"But do these two look familiar?" Flower asked and put her hand on the dog and the whole scene change around them. They where in a forested area as the Purple haired man was following the dog behind him followed the man that Lilly had described. Sela and a man that looked like him, behind him trailed a woman in a buckskin dress, she had one of her eyes closed. She stayed beside Sela, and the image faded away. Flower lifted her hand, and closed the book, she picked it up and went back to a shelf, and pulled out a different book. She opened the books and the pages swapped themselves around, she closed them and put the _Love Stories over the Ages_ back. Picked up the other book and took it back to the restaurant, Vince followed she set the book down on the floor of her room. "You do realize you can't tell anyone about this?" he nodded, and she left him alone in her room, he left and ran into Spring who was trying to get Plushtrap out of the rafters.

"Come on, Get down!" Spring called and the child responded by climbing higher, Vince smiled watching the little plush disobey his father. He stretched his wings out and flew up into the rafters, he dat down on one of the beams and the small plush crawled up to him and he let him crawl onto him. He slid off the rafter and glided down with the little plush in his hands. He handed him to Spring, and Spring scolded the small plush, Before looking at Vince curiously. "How did you..."

"I look like someone he knows, That's how." Vince replied, and Spring looked curiously at him.

"And Who's that?" Spring asked, and Plushtrap crawled out of his arms, and went back to climbing up Vince. Vince surprised him by letting Plush do that,

"I'll explain later, Meanwhile we need to figure out what we are going to do with _your_ kid." Vince replied letting Plush climb on him, Spring was more surprised that Vince didn't mind the kid on him. Plush didn't mind Vince moving him every so often either, which completely surprised Spring.

"How about we find Mangle?" Spring suggested, and Vince shrugged

"Sure." They walked around a little bit and soon Violet saw Vince and smiled.

"You look exactly like Tech!" She said and Spring flicked his ear at the name.

"Shh, please I finally got him to sleep," Vince hissed at his sister, and Spring realized he was right and was cradling the sleeping Plush. "Anyways do you know where Mangle is?" He asked quietly, and Violet nodded.

"She's at kid's cove with Maggie, they've converted it into a room for the kids." Violet smiled and Vince nodded, And walked off towards kid's cove, Spring trailed behind him. Mangle was just exiting the room as Vince walked up. She opened the door, and he walked in, she shut the door behind her half expecting the kids to run out. Vince emerged and quietly shut the door behind him, he walked off and the robots followed him. He walked up to Violet, Spring followed him.

"Okay now will you explain?" Spring asked, and Vince shrugged

"I look like Tech, the Angel of technology..." Vince replied calmly, and Violet smiled.

"His grandfather" She said, and Vince looked at her confused

"My what?" ((Vince))

"Your _GrandFather_ Vince, he told me so." ((Violet))

"But he's not Will's, so he's Sarah's Father?" ((Vince))

"Yea.. I thought you knew." ((Violet))

"But Flower said I wasn't related to him" Vince said and Flower walked over to him,

"I never said that, I said you weren't related to Argos' Master, not Tech" Flower shot at him, "But other than that Violet is correct, You are related to Tech."

"See even Flower Agrees with me, plus you really do look like him." Violet suggested and Flower nodded, She jumped and landed as a cat and slid across the floor. She ran up to Lilly and pawed her leg, Lilly looked down at the cat version of Flower as she ran off. Lilly changed into her dog form and chased after Flower. Who ducked under a table, Lilly stopped and laid down, wagging her tail she spoke in her strange language. Flower jumped out from under the table as Lilly tagged her, she stopped for a moment, and was letting Lilly get a head start. Then she shot off, "I have a feeling they are playing tag.."

"They are.." Vince replied as a white deer came prancing in quietly, it surprised Harry as it weaved around him, the two stopped and was looking at something. Vince saw it and looked at what the where looking and stopped, it was Whisp. "What is Whisp here for?"

"I would run if I where you...She's possessed.." Said a voice, and Vince looked around, it was Tech.

"But how is that possible? I mean your Angels.." Violet said, at this point Spring could see Tech in greater detail, he did look like Vince sort of.

"Kid, look, just because we seem invincible, doesn't mean we are..." Tech replied as Flower shot out the door and pounced on Whisp, and was yelling something at her. Whisp calmed down, but began coughing, Tech's eyes widened, "Pollution, Its the opposite of the Northern Wind.." Tech said breathlessly, and Vince looked at him. "If we can't save her she will die..."

"Tech Calm down" Vince said and the angel's attention snapped back at him.

"How can I? This is the Brother's first Angel daughter!" Tech shivered, but Flower was losing the battle outside, she resorted to using her fire to protect herself. Vince looked outside as Flower was consumed by her own fire, there was a bright flash as something replaced Flower. It was large and covered in scales, Tech gasped, and the thing lowered its head down. And picked Whisp up in its mouth, and began to walk away. Tech disappeared and saw where it was heading, he turned to Vince. "She's heading to the mansion.."

"We have to stop her!" Vince disappeared and reappeared outside the mansion's property line, Tech appeared beside him as flames lit up the sky. The dragon version of Flower had crawled up and wrapped itself around the top of the mansion. It spread its large leathery wings and launched itself off the top of the mansion. Something inside Vince told him to help her, he was surrounded by ice as his body began to freeze over and change. Beside Tech now stood a white and snake like Dragon, Vince could sense that something was after Tech, he flipped around. A multicolored demon that flickered and glitched out, Tech turned around and saw the demon, his eyes widened, and he spread his wings. But they locked up, Tech struggled to move, as Vince realised that there where two demons after Tech. Tech was struggling against the one holding his wings, the dragon version of Vince swatted it off him. Tech's wings where the demon had held them had begun to corrode, Tech seemed worried, but also ready to fight. He clicked his hand and a sword appeared out of nowhere, but Vince had decided that he wasn't going to let the angel fight, and Froze him. Vince begun to attack the demons, breathing Ice he froze the two of them but they disappeared before he could do anything about them.

\--With Whisp and Flower--

Flower had finally managed to take the possessed angel out of the sky and held Whisp in her ((Flower's)) mouth. But she wasn't bitting down, she was just lightly holding her. She stopped and went to Whisp in the mindscape, Whisp was of course there and saw Flower. She was scared, but Flower walked calmly up to her.

"For my plan to work I need your full trust, I need you to put all of that in me, You cannot doubt me at all or it will not and you will die." Flower said calmly, and Whisp looked at her terrified,

"How can I put my trust in an Impure?!" Whisp demanded, Flower seemed upset by the Question but did not let that slip into her voice.

"Tech has, Even some of the other angels, I have my full trust in them, because they have their full trust in me." Flower replied and Whisp looked at her before coughing on her own breath, "I can help you, please you just need to understand that this requires trust and not a hint of doubt." Flower said stretching out her hand, Whisp looked at her skeptically, before sighing and taking her hand. Flower's eyes lit up, and she disappeared, Whisp looked around confused. Flower in her dragon form held Whisp in her jaws, and took a deep breath and breathed fire, Over Whisp. Something flew out in the fire, and disappeared, Flower stopped and set Whisp down on the ground as she turned and faced the large mansion. She sat down and wrapped her dragon wing around Whisp, as a figure appeared beside her. A angel that she recognized, but she kept her eyes off him and on Whisp. He stood on the opposite side of her and was looking at her, he stabbed a small dagger into her right eye. But she didn't care, she kept her eye on her wing. Tech ran over followed by Vince ((Who is now normal)), Tech stopped when he saw the other angel, Vince did to as the angel's bright green eyes landed on him. Tech looked at Flower who was curled around something, but he couldn't see what.

"Insanity Leave her alone." Tech growled, and there was the sound of mechanical whirring behind him. He smiled as Flower fell limp, her head lay on the grass. Vince could see her eye was missing, and that she was exhausted. Insanity laughed,

"Oh dear you know she killed Whisp?" Insanity smiled kicking Flower's limp wing. Tech jumped back,

"You're wrong, she would never!.." Tech exclaimed, and Insanity nodded, as Flower lifted her head and wasn't looking at the two Angels, but behind them. Walking out of the forest was a woman, she had no facial features, only bright white eyes, her hair was blowing in her face and she wore a long dress. Flower lifted up her wing and Whisp was there, Tech straightened up and bowed his head. So did Insanity, the woman looked at the two angels and nodded. The two angels, picked up their heads and she walked up to Flower, who watched the woman with weary eyes. The Woman raised her hand and Flower pressed her Face against it, Whisp was still alive and the woman helped her up. Whisp looked okay, the woman watched as Flower rested her head down on the ground. The blood was dripping out of her empty eye socket, she closed her eye, but her blood pooled beneath her head. The woman kneeled down and put her hand on the Dragon's face, stroking it.

" _Rest Peacefully, for you have saved your kin."_ The woman said but the voice didn't come from her but from the wind around them. Vince watched in awe as all four angels dissapeared, Flower returned to normal and kept her eye closed but blood was still dripping form the wound. She looked tired, and she stumbled out of the property, and disappeared, Vince followed her and reappeared in her room at the restaurant. She fell asleep leaning against a wall, Vince left the room and walked back out of the saferoom. When he ran into Violet, she hugged him and messed up his hair with her hand as always. She looked at him, with his left eye still closed after the encounter with their uncle.

"I saw that there's an abandoned town behind here, I kinda want to go and look around." Violet told him, and he smiled

"Sure Maybe I'll take you." Vince replied, and Violet smiled,

"Knew it." She said, apparently she had been guessing his thoughts, he put his hand on her head,

"Of course you did." He said and she pushed his hand off her head. Spring was watching to two siblings react to each other when something caught his eye. Something on Vince's wrist, but the rabbit didn't dare ask, because he knew what it was. Violet dropped Vince's hand, and smiled,

"Because I know you way to well," Violet said, and Vince rolled his eye, ((Since he has his other closed))

"Says the Assassin." He said and she looked at him and hit him lightly on the arm,

"If you want to go that way, then, says the person, who at the age of ten killed Seven people. At the age of eleven killed four more people, and saved me. At the age of twelve killed two people, aswell as the age of fifteen killed six more. And at the age of 18 killed five kids." Violet retorted, and Spring had begun to add up how many that actually was ((31 people)).

"Yeah Thanks for restating my entire criminal record, You are no help." Vince shot back and Violet smiled

"That's what I am here for!" Violet replied, but then looked at him seriously, "But about my record, The first one down was a preacher's son, and the last one down was an Englishman."

"Wow.. Our family is strange.." Vince replied, and looked at his sister curiously, "How would you kill them? I dunno, I'm just curious." Violet smiled and patted her brother on the shoulder, and winked. "You did not!"

"Well no.. But I used a gun, other than that I had to mostly kill men, so you can pretty much guess where that headed." Violet smiled, and Vince's eye widened, she laughed at his reaction, "Mostly I would meet them at bars, drunk as all hell, so they where easy.. But your way was much more difficult.."

"How many? Since you restated mine, You have to restate yours." Vince smiled, and Violet thought,

"20 I think.." She said, as two kids ran up to her, she hugged them. And Vince waved,

"Hey, Emily, Gabby, How are you two?" Vince asked and Spring was surprised by his reaction to the kids.

"I'm good," Gabby replied, and Emily nodded, Vince nodded. Violet looked at her brother.

"Yeah I forgot to mention, I'm keeping these two.." Violet said, and Vince patted her on the back.

"Looks like you are now a mom, Good luck!" Vince said smiling, Violet rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, I guess so, But I don't mind, Trust me when I say I'm going to teach them to fight just in case..." Violet said, putting her hands on the girls' hair, "In the meantime I have been staying at a house near Harry's, So I don't have to worry about that."

"And Money?" Vince asked,

"Being an assassin had it's perks, I got plenty don't worry." She replied, as Emily and Gabby walked off, Vince's eye landed on Spring, who was leaning against a wall in the hallway that connected to the one he and Violet where in. And realized that the rabbit most likely had heard their whole conversation. He said good bye to Violet and walked past the rabbit and into the reading room. He found the box of flash drives, and pulled one out, it was labeled, _Spring and William_. He quickly put the drive back into the box, he didn't know what to do. The rabbit soon walked in, and picked something off the shelf and sat down. Vince couldn't see what it was until the rabbit had set it down. His employee file, Vince didn't want to look at the file, until Spring pushed it at him.

"You might as well read it, your not alive anymore." Spring said, but Vince shook his head,

"No I'm good." Vince replied pulling out the old sketch book that he had found in William's house.

"Why not? It's your file." Spring asked, And Vince glared at the File,

"I'm betting that all my Adoptive parents put in there is good things, and I prefer not to remember those." Vince shrugged, and Spring cocked his head, "Especially since they are both dead."

"Why does it matter? I mean so are you." Spring said and Vince ignored him, Vince put the sketch book back, "You're afraid of something aren't you?" Vince looked at him and looked shocked.

"How did you?.." Vince said trailing off in shock, Spring shrugged,

"You act the same way as Will did when he was afraid." Spring replied, and Vince seemed uncomfortable. "Plus I didn't know about the criminal record thing, but at this point I really don't care." Vince sighed, and Spring looked at him curiously. "I had no idea that you liked kids."

"I do, but Issues from my past don't completely allow that.." Vince sighed, and pulled a different book out of the shelf, "Huh...That's new..." He flipped it open and scanned through it, it was a bunch of guides on The Hall of Memories, and people in it, as well as Bloodlines for the angels. He flipped it to Tech's bloodline section, and began looking through the names, he saw that Tech's name had a line down from it that lead to Sarah's name. Which then connected to Will's, and a line that lead to Vince's name. "Huh...I didn't know that I have living relatives...Sarah's sister's son.." Vince said absent mindedly, and Spring looked over his shoulder, and saw the lines, and the name that Vince was pointing at. Vince set the book down and opened it to the Brother's Bloodline, and saw that Flower Had been recorded differently. She wasn't connected to any of the other lines, her name just floated freely. Kaynine's name was connected to Mary Ann's but after their kids, ((Cooper, Gary, Luna, Sunny, Sam, and Megan)) it hit a line and continued to Lilly. Vince for some strange reason didn't like how that Bloodline was set up.

"Nice of them isn't it?" Flower said from the door way, and Vince shut the book. He looked at her, she sighed and walked away. Spring looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't get the chance. Vince put the book back, and followed her, she was talking with Violet of their trip to the abandoned town. Saying that since she had lived there that she could help.

"But you look...well not modern.." Violet said and Flower smiled, seeming like a whole different person she said,

"Don't worry about that, I got it covered, plus if Vince is coming we'll have to bring Spring." Flower replied, and Vince walked up to them,

"Oh..yeah, I forgot about that.." Violet mumbled, "But how are we going to take a giant mechanical being, out of the restaurant and into withered away houses?" Flower smiled at Vince, as the two shared a private joke.

"He won't like it but, We have a plan." Vince answered, and Violet smiled, "But since it is the weekend, we can head out during the day tomorrow."


	50. Exploration

It was early morning, Vince and Violet where waiting outside the pizzeria for Flower and Spring. A woman about the age of Violet emerged from the back of the pizzeria, she had a satchel around her shoulder. She wore all blue, a blue short sleeved shirt, and some shorts, and she wore a blue cap the covered her eyes, her hair was in a ponytail sticking out of the back of the cap.

"How's this for being modern?" She asked, and Vince recognised her voice,

"Flower?" He asked and she nodded, "Where's Spring then?" She pointed at the satchel,

"He's not really happy with me.." She replied, and Vince nodded, "You guys ready to go?" They nodded, and Flower walked down, what looked to be a pathway, but it had since overgrown. The two siblings followed her, they walked into a forest and Flower kept walking down the path. They came out in the middle of the abandoned town square, there was a fountain that had vines sticking out where water would have. Abandoned shops lined the outer rim of the square, Flower sat up on the fountain, and gestured for them to go ahead. Violet walked into one of the stores and found that it had been a grocery store, Flower slid in to the empty fountain, and pulled a panel off the middle of it. She pulled something up and the town lit up, she clapped her hands together and dusted them off. Violet watched as all the lights in the store flickered on, Vince had walked over to a building that Will suggested going into. It was some sort of Diner, he saw two figures on the main stage, and called for Flower. She walked up, and saw the figures she walked up to them, she flicked a switch and their eyes lit up. The Female of the two was so covered in dust that they couldn't tell what animal it was. But the other was a bright blue rabbit, dressed up in a colonial outfit, holding a corenet. He lit up first, and looked around,

"Dear god what happened here?" He asked, and looked at Flower,

"What's your name?" Vince asked and the blue rabbit turned around and looked at him.

"My name is Blue, its nice to meet you!" His chipper personality, made Flower laugh, Vince looked at her stunned.

"Well Blue, Is nice to meet you as well." Flower said, and Blue nodded, as his partner powered on. "And you are?" The Animatronic began to dust herself off, revealing a striped costume, she was a gray and blue striped cat.

"I'm Mimi," The cat said and picked up something metallic from the floor beside her it was a flute. Her blue dress, had a purple ribbon around her waist, Her green eyes had a hint of blue in them. Her ears clicked forward and Blue looked at his partner,

"Do you still got in you?" He asked raising his instrument, and Mimi looked at him skeptically

"The better question is.. Can you still play?" Mimi asked and Blue looked at her,

"Who do you think I am? Forgetful?" Blue asked nudging his partner, Who smiled, he brought his instrument to his mouth, and Mimi did the same, She bobbed her head and tapped her foot on the stage, The two began to play a wonderful melody, Slowly and steady at first, but it quickened, and the animatronics began to focus, they still tapped their feet on the stage, and followed the rhythm, Vince was surprised that the two preformed so well. Even Spring poked his head out of Flower's satchel, to watch the two. Spring was surprised when the two hopped off the stage and began to dance around the room as the music hung in the air. They set their instruments down and Danced, the faint echoing of the melody hung deep in the air, the two danced to the beat of the faint melody. When the echo stoped the two stopped dancing and began to laugh, "Told you I still had it in me!" Blue laughed, and Spring got out of Flower's satchel and she let him stay on her shoulder. Violet had seen the whole thing, and was in awe, Flower lead the out of the restaurant, and left the robots to be.

After they left the robots, Spring had finally gotten out of Flower's satchel. As much as he tried to look unhappy, he couldn't help but be excited on the inside. Vince lead them to William's house, and Flower walked in, since Spring was on her shoulder, so she had to be careful. She picked up the most recently moved item, the picture frame with William and the golden brothers in it. There was footsteps behind her and she turned around, and came face to face with a man she didn't know. She felt Spring tense, and she looked at the man, who pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to her. It was a birth certificate, she unfolded it carefully, it said:

 _Name: **Michael Afton.**_

 _Birthday: **194**_ ** _1._**

She looked at the certificate in shock, she folded it and called for Vince, she told the man to give her a second. She showed Vince the certificate, and he went silent for a second.

"Will says he never met this man, But he was born in the same year." Vince whispered, and the man walked up to them, and Flower handed him the paper back. He picked up the thing she was just holding, the picture frame, and looked at Vince, then back at the frame which he set back down. Vince gave Flower a look like _Help_ _me_ as the man walked over to him. Flower spoke first,

"If you don't mind Sir, But why are you looking for William Afton?" Flower asked getting his attention off Vince, the man spoke in a raspy voice.

"He is my brother, we where separated at birth..." Michael said, and Will rolled his eyes.

" _I was an orphan, if he knew why didn't he find me sooner. Separated at birth...Impossible... Either we are both orphans or If this man is telling the truth then I was unwanted."_ Will said in the mindscape, Flower as always overheard what Will said and asked,

"But he...Had no parents..Why would you come looking for him now?" Flower asked and the man turned his attention towards her,

"You know of Him?" Michael asked and Flower nodded,

"I did." She replied, Vince could now see that she was choosing her words carefully. The man looked at her even more carefully, her eyes where still covered by the hat, "He built the animatronics at Fredbear's Family Diner, I visited the place alot when I was A kid." Flower replied, and Spring who was still on her shoulder was surprised by her trying to hide how she knew William.

"Huh...I did not know that... The last place I had heard he lived was here, but it has been abandoned since then." Michael replied, and looked at Vince again who flinched under the man's gaze. The man made him uncomfortable, and it wasn't just him, William and Flower too, even as much as she tried to hide it. Violet walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, letting him know she was there. Flower was thinking and Spring shifted, but since the man's focus was on Vince he wasn't seen.

"Well he has disappeared since then.." Flower said, "Nobody has seen him since, But I wish you luck," Michael nodded and left, Everyone let out a sigh of relief after he left. "I didn't think it would be that uncomfortable." She sighed, and Vince looked at her,

"Disappeared? Really?" He said and Flower rolled her ((Flower is missing one eye like Vince)) unseen eyes,

"How could I tell that man, That the Person he is looking for is dead and a demon has his body?" Flower retorted, and Vince shrugged,

"Fair enough."

"Anyone else want to go downstairs?" Violet asked breaking the tension that was building in the room.

"Sure go ahead, You're going to find something really gross down there...But go ahead, I might follow you, but I won't go into the storage area." Vince gestured, to go on and they all went downstairs. True to his word, he stayed away from the storage area. While Flower, Violet, and Spring went inside Spring saw the rotted parts Vince had taken out of his brother, while Violet picked up the knife, and Flower stumbled back.

"I didn't realize..." She stuttered, and straightened herself a bit, and Violet handed her the knife. Flower held it but Spring could feel her flinch,

"What's wrong?" Spring asked, and Flower straightened and gripped the knife tighter,

"This is what Afton used to kill my siblings, the ones Who are now, Copper, Gold, T. Star, and Puddle..." Flower said, as she began to melt the knife, it caught fire and burned into a puddle of melted metal. She dusted her hands off and Spring could feel her hatred as she glared at the puddle of melted metal. "Let's continue on, I want to see if I can find something about Sam and Liza down here." Flower walked forward and disappeared behind a stack of boxes, Violet walked behind the boxes but couldn't find Flower. Flower poked her head out from the wall and pulled Violet into the room, that was hidden behind a holographic image. Flower pulled out a poster and showed it to Violet, "This is where I found Sam And Liza, and I think I did well to set up their area." Flower said rolling up the poster and it disappeared, Violet looked at Flower carefully.

"You said you lived at the town, So then which house is yours?" Violet asked, while Flower paused almost in fear, before calming down.

"When we are done here I will show you two the only place that I called home. Maybe you'll even see the people I grew up with." Flower smiled and Spring did wonder what she was talking about as well, Flower lead Violet out of the hidden room. They Walked out to see Vince waiting for them, Violet explained their plan and Vince let Flower lead. She headed in the opposite direction of the Mansion, which surprised Vince, they walked up to an iron gate at the bottom of the hill. The gate was over grown with vines covering it, Flower waved her hand and a sunrise colored flower grew from the vines. She picked off three petals off the flower, she handed the smallest petal to Spring, and the other two to Vince and Violet. As soon as all the petals where given they disappeared, and the gates began to open. Flower walked in and Vince and Violet followed behind her, the gates closed after them. Violet realized that they where in a graveyard, but she saw people all around Flower, talking to her at which she was talking back. Spring was still on her shoulder and the people he could hear where talking about him. ((Sort of they where talking about S. Spring)) Flower removed him from her shoulder and held him in her hands, before setting him down on Vince's shoulder. Right as she was tackled by two kids, she pushed them off and one of them said,

" _Come on! Everyone missed you, Even us!_ " One of the little boys said, and Flower ruffled his hair. While the other little boy was hugging her,

"Yeah Right, Luke, sure you did." Flower replied, and the other little boy looked up.

" _But Star we really did! Why'd he do it? Why'd he take you from us?"_ The second little boy cried and Violet watched Flower flinch, and Flower kneeled down and wipped the little boy's tears away.

"Shh..Don't cry...You knew my situation...There was nothing you guys could do...Besides, It's not like I will get any older than 11 Now...So maybe I should Vist more..Will that make you happy?" She held the little boy's head in her hand and he smiled, she patted him on the back. "Can you make sure LuLu knows I'm here?" The little boys smiled and nodded, before running off.

"Wait you lived in a graveyard?" Violet asked and one of the people looked at her.

 _"She lived here for a year, before LuLu was Murdered and she was taken."_ The woman said and Flower flinched again,

" _She lived at a certain grave with LuLu._." A man said and Flower glared at him. " _Yet the one time she returns she hides herself, but she knows we can see through it."_ Flower crossed her arms and scowled at the man, the woman elbowed the man.

" _She knows we can just like that little thing on the kid, She's seen us her whole life, she knows us better than we do."_ The woman laughed, and Flower put her head in her hand and was shaking her head, while Spring was confused. _"Wait hold up, is that-?"_

"Okay that's far enough, Leave it there please." Flower shot at the woman who put her hands up innocently, and disappeared. Flower sighed, and continued walking through the cemetery, she came to a covered area and the brush pulled itself back. Revealing a grave behind it, the grave had a carving of what looked like Star near it. The cat was holding a birthday cake and smiling cheerfully. A woman walked out from the grave and leapt at Flower changing into the half and Half German Shepherd.

"And I thought They where lying, you are here!" The dog said getting off Flower before looking at Flower seriously "But why are you here." The dog changed back into the native American woman, she had stripes of brown hair in her black hair, One of her eyes where blue while the other was brown. Violet was staring at the stone, **_Mary Ann Marie Flower Loving Mother and Wife, Died, February 14th 1939_**

"Wait Flower, you where born on Valentine's day?" Vince said and LuLu nodded,

"And one year later I am dead and she was taken From me." LuLu said, turning back into the dog and licking Flower's face, "I love her like my own, She is like my own Daughter." Flower made a strange noise and LuLu looked at her. "Why not?" LuLu said transforming back into her human version.

"Lets now go so far into my past please, I'd prefer not to remember it." Flower replied with a hint of anger to her voice, and LuLu looked at her and back at the stone.

"If you don't learn from your mistakes in the past, You will never be able to fix those mistakes in the future." LuLu told her as she looked at Fawn as she appeared, and looked at Flower in Fear. "Fawn cut it out, I don't like that." Flower walked towards the stone and dropped something and as soon as it his the ground it exploded into a fire colored flower. And Fawn whispered something that LuLu heard.

" _She's a Freak of nature_.."

"So are you now cut it out." LuLu growled and Flower put her hand on LuLu's shoulder,

"I'll just leave," Flower said comforting LuLu.

"You will Visit right?" LuLu asked and Flower nodded.

"I promise." She replied and LuLu nodded, as Flower began to walk away, Once out of the cemetery the petals reappeared withered. They became dust and Violet, Vince, and Spring couldn't see the other people anymore.

"That Put a New meaning into, _Home is where the Heart is_...No offense" Vince said and Flower shrugged, Violet looked at the girl ((That has the appearance of a Woman)) curiously.

"What was she talking about? About you being her daughter..Is it like an adoption like thing?" Violet asked and Flower slowed down,

"If you call being thrown at a dog in hopes it will tear you apart...For her to save you than, watch her die...then sure I am her adopted daughter." Flower spat in anger of something no one else under stood, but as they where walking past the Mansion Flower froze and was staring at something. She looked up at the mansion and was looking at a window.

"Flower are you alright?.." Vince asked, looking up trying to see what she saw.

"No...It can't be..." Flower whispered, and something was thrown out the window, it landed on her and wrapped itself around her neck. She stumbled back in surprise her disguise faded away as she hit the pavement. She began coughing, while trying to rip something off her neck. "No..Not...Again...Please Oh God...No.." Vince saw her desperately trying to take what ever it was off, she began trying her animals, but the thing stayed on, and once she hit a certain animal. She made a strange noise and fell, she hit the ground and Blood was dripping out of her mouth.

"Does she have rabies or something?" Violet asked as Vince walked over it Flower and saw the charm necklace, it was broken and half of it was missing. Vince stumbled back, knocking Spring off his shoulder ((Don't worry Violet caught him)), as Flower's eyes changed to a red and she spoke.

 _"Find the other half and she will be set free, If you do not she will die, and every time she comes back, I'll kill her again, you have 7 days. If you fail then I will claim my prize."_

Flower stilled and disappeared, everyone was left confused, Spring looked at Vince's small moment of shock, confused,

"What the Hell was that about?!" Spring asked confused, but demanding at the same time, Vince looked back up at the mansion.

"I think It might be high time for us to explore where Flower Actually lived." Vince said staring at the window Flower had been staring at just moments before.

"The House?" Violet asked but Vince shook his head, and began walking towards the backyard, he stopped and looked back at his sister and the plush Spring.

"Once inside the property line, I won't be able to teleport, so lets just be extra careful." Vince said his eyes seemed to glow as the moon reached its peak in the sky, "Come on we need to hurry, Once it becomes day we will be stuck here for a while, so hurry up. And don't be disgusted, Its gross back here." Violet Put Spring on her shoulder and followed her brother into the backyard.


	51. Exploring Options

What Violet saw in the backyard, truly disgusted her. Dozens of Doghouses all lined up and sitting inside each of them was a skeleton of a dog with heavy chains around their necks. And it smelled like decaying things, Violet was holding back a gag at the smell, While Spring didn't fair much better. He nearly fell off Violet's shoulder, luckily she caught him and was now holding him instead. Vince was at one of the Doghouses near a giant cage, there were Doghouses inside but they where all empty. There was a bright Flash as two angels appeared in the middle of the field both had weapons out and where posed as if they had been getting ready to fight. Both confused as they looked around them and they lowered their weapons. Violet and Vince recognised both of them, Whisp and Tech,

"What the Hell?..." Whisp said looking around, "How the Hell did we get here?.." She looked around and spotted Vince, while Tech sheathed his sword, and looked at Whisp.

"Well that's not good.." Tech said, "Plus how the Hell do you think I would know?..We were at The Hall of Memories, and it appears something has gone wrong there." Tech spotted Vince, and looked at him curiously, "But if I may ask what are you three doing here?" Vince walked up to the angels and explained what had happenedand Tech froze at the mention of the Necklace. "Well that's definitely not good. But was it the paw print with Claws?" Tech asked,

"Yeah, but it was only half of it, and what ever it was told us to find the other half." Vince said nodding, Tech looked at him curiously as Whisp sheathed her sword as well.

"Do you know what that necklace represents?" Tech asked, and Vince shook his head, "Now I know you saw some of the things she showed you, But I would prefer to discuss this away from the horrors that have been left to rot here. Especially, with my own reasons why I hate being here, How about the tree house? You Three can meet us there." Tech nudged Whisp, and the two walked away, while Violet holding Spring came up behind him.

"This place is horrible, This is where Flower stayed?" Violet asked and Vince nodded, and pointed at the cage behind him,

"In the cage, mostly, with the champions, Which I'm guessing the dogs that won the fights." Vince shivered, remembering what she had shown him, as he thought about it without realizing he began to manipulate the world around him. Soon a image of the three year old Flower stood in the cage, and was attacked by a dog, before she yelled at it in a strange language. Violet saw it and realized that her brother had closed his eyes, and didn't realize what was going on.

"Vince? You see what's going on right?" Spring asked and Vince opened his right eye and the Image faded, and he looked around.

"What? There's nothing around here.." He looked at his sister, who seemed to be thinking, Vince looked around and Violet looked at him.

"Vince what was Tech talking about what did Flower show you?" Violet asked, and Vince shuddered,

"Tech's wings weren't always metal..." Vince said turning away from his sister and closing his eyes again, as two images flickered in place at the field, Tech and the black dog. The black dog began to rip Tech's wings off, "The Brother in red ripped them off." Violet shivered at watching the angel have his wings ripped right off his back, she walked up behind her brother and put her hand on his shoulder. Vince jumped and the images faded, he looked at his sister and looked out at the forest. And his eyes flickered, Violet backed away from her brother just as something leapt out of the forest. It was a massive wolf, it was jet black and had red glowing eyes. It ran at Vince, but it was particular and only wanted him, he jumped up into the air just in time, extending his wings he hovered there right above the wolf. He pulled out his crystal dagger and threw it into the ground near one of the wolf's paws, Spring knew that the teenager could aim and not miss. The ground near the dagger began to freeze over trapping one of the wolf's paws. The wolf growled and broke the ice, and jumped into the air, knocking Vince to the ground. Vince stood up his eyes black with a white irises, he flicked his wings forward and Ice shot off them and hit the ground near the wolf, trapping all of it except its head. Vince walked up to the wolf, and growled, "Go Home or I will Kill you." The ice melted and the wolf changed into a blonde haired man with Red eyes. The man was alive and a half blood, the man spoke.

"All those friends with the traitor will die with the traitor." The man began running turning back into the wolf and running away. Vince had an image flicker into his head, Flower in her dog form, wearing a muzzle and bleeding from the mouth. She had her eyes closed, and appeared to have given up all hope. The Image was giving him a splitting headache, he stumbled back, the demon blood began dipping out of his eyes. His sister steadied him, and he looked at her, Spring was on her shoulder and looked unaffected by what just happened.

"Vince, Are you all right?" Violet asked her brother who nodded,

"I'm fine...I...Lets just go see Tech and Whisp...Okay?..." Vince replied shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Spring looked at him,

"How did you know that was going to happen? With the wolf I mean." Spring asked, and Vince looked at him.

"I'm one third demon remember? I can sense weak spots in a wall, I can also sense different escape routes, and I can sense if a demon is near me or not. And that, That was a Half blood of the Brother in Red." Vince explained and Violet looked at him.

"Is that how you escaped from our uncle?" She asked, and Vince smiled and nodded,

"But the worse part is I can sense the others like me..." Vince said looking at the moon, his wings twitched and froze over. Spring looked at him curiously

"Flower?" Spring asked and Vince nodded and began walking into the forest, he walked up to the tallest tree in the forest. From above they could hear a Familiar voice.

"You have no idea how much I hate that woman! She is unreasonable! And I could not imagine being in your place, Living with her!" It was LuLu, Vince walked around the tree and began to climb the ladder followed by Violet with Spring. They came up to see LuLu in human form, with Tech nodding.

"You are correct, Fawn is Unreasonable, But you have no reason to judge her." Tech said calmly, which set LuLu off,

"She called my pup, ((Her "Daughter" Flower)) A freak of nature! She comes to the graveyard every Damn day to blame, Star, when I am right there! Mary Ann made her own decisions, and not Star, she had no choice at all!" LuLu shouted, "I do not care if she is an angel, if she does it again I _will_ tear her throat out! And I will not stand by and watch as the Brother abandons his sons or Star, He made Kaynine upset, when he just left. And he thought that Kaynine didn't see that he said good bye to Felix, when he did! It pisses me off! Tech look I trust you, but I cannot trust someone who can't respect other people's feelings!" LuLu saw Vince and took a deep breath,

"Are you done now?" Whisp asked and LuLu growled at her, and Tech looked at Whisp as a warning not to push LuLu. Whisp took it seriously and shut her mouth, LuLu looked at Vince and her eyes narrowed.

"Jeez and I thought A demon was bad enough, remind me never to get on LuLu's bad side." Vince said to himself and William nodded,

" _Sure will do but I doubt you will listen._ " While LuLu looked at him curiously,

"Are you alright?" She asked as Violet came into the tree house, Spring hopped off her shoulder as she entered.

"How did you guys miss the demon half blood that attacked Vince?" Violet said, while LuLu turned her attention to the plush Spring and looked at him Strangely.

"Well you said it was only after Vince, that makes sense." Tech shrugged and Violet gave him a questioning look.

"How does that make sense?!" She asked / demanded

"He's an impure, most half bloods of certain demons or angels, hate impures and want to see them destroyed. Besides that he's like Flower, and those two are friends, and me knowing Flower there was only about one half blood who didn't seek her destruction." Tech explained and LuLu rolled her eyes

"And we all saw how that ended, Brother in Red: 1, Star: 0, or at least he thought, it was Star who got the last laugh on that one." LuLu said turning into her dog form and sitting down with her tail curled around her back leg, and William looked absolutely confused,

" _How did Star get the last laugh? He made me kill her!_ " LuLu flicked her ear and looked at Vince,

"William Forgot that I can heard him, after all, one I am dead, and two I am a guardian in the form of a dog." LuLu said, and William gave and exasperated sigh and seemed to give up on the dog.

" _I'm done, I can't do this any more, Anything that has any relationship with Star can hear me. Even the dogs. And Lilly.. I can not deal with that Family anymore._ " William sighed, and LuLu flicked her ear again,

"Well William you can't quit, that is your curse for not listening to Star in the first place." LuLu retorted and Will looked annoyed but at least kept his mouth shut.

"Either way about the necklace, Vince, its a symbol of ownership. She had to wear it at all times. It showed to everyone that she belonged to the Red One, and that she was his and his alone." Tech said and LuLu looked at him, the fur in her back was spiked up.

"And the one day she didn't wear it, and William listen closely, she only took it off because she knew she was going to die. That was the only reason that she left during the day, no matter what had happened, she was going to die anyways." LuLu admitted and William had this look of complete shock,

" _But if it wasn't just me, what would have killed her?_ " William asked, and LuLu's ear twitched again,

"She was sick, and she knew it, she had been declining in health for the past two years. Before what had happened, maybe because of the experiments, only she knows." LuLu said sadly and Vince thought about it.

"Would that Sickness cause her to bleed from the mouth?" Vince asked and LuLu looked at him in shock.

"It did, almost every day, and it hurt all the guardians knowing that we couldn't do anything. Watching her wither away was painful for all of us." LuLu admitted "But why would that matter? She can't get sick now right she's dead..."

"Well that was the last time we saw her, Bleeding from the mouth, ((He was originally going to say "And Violet thought she had rabies" But it was deleted due to what LuLu would have said back was way too inappropriate for the rating)) Before she disappeared." Spring replied and LuLu's hair on her back rose up further,

" _I hate saying it but what if this whatever it is can kill her this time? If she was dying from it when Afton killed her. As to how she could get it again, maybe because she died before it killed her, so it resided in her systems undetected._ " William suggested, and LuLu nodded but then looked scared and began to pace while Tech rolled his eyes.

"LuLu calm down, don't worry we'll find her.." Tech told her in an attempt to calm the dog,

"Calm down?! What if it was your child then Tech? What would you do?" LuLu demanded, and Tech became silent, and Whisp spoke up.

"I might have an idea where she is at.." LuLu looked at Whisp, "We where in the Hall of Memories, and where taken out and placed with those three, so I'm suggesting that she is there." LuLu's ears went back and she made a whining sound, before her ears flipped forward.

"But if we know where she is at, Then the real question is who is behind this?" LuLu said and Spring had the first idea,

"What about the Brother in Red?" He asked but Vince shook his head,

"Solstice trapped him in the deepest pit of hell, and if he ever came out she would burn him to death, and as I know she is the sun, so.." Vince replied with cream eyes and both angels jumped back, Vince shook his head and his eyes became normal.

"What about Afton?" The normal Vince suggested, and Tech shook his head.

"He can't, he doesn't have any powers. Or at least anymore." Tech said, and William looked aghast at the suggestion,

" _Your Kidding, So when I shattered myself, I took Afton's powers with me?_ " William asked and LuLu nodded, William looked annoyed, " _And Nobody told me anything.. So we have been targeted, by Afton, and nobody told us Anything?!" _LuLu looked down,

"Sorry, We didn't know how to tell you" LuLu sighed, while Violet was watching the whole thing absolutely confused. She wasn't the only one confused Spring was too, another image Flickered into Vince's head, but this time the pain was so intense that he fell. Violet looked at her brother and Spring was near him, Spring was still up, so whatever it was was only affecting Vince. LuLu moved over to Vince and whispered something to him, "Focus on the details." The world around them began to flicker, the Image of Flower in the empty room, muzzle on her face and blood dipping out of her mouth as her body seized up. She looked extremely exhausted, but another image appeared next to the first one, A bunch of people all with wings staring at the seizing Flower. The wings where either white or black and Tech froze. The images disappeared as Vince passed out from exhaustion and pain. LuLu looked at the angels, "Well at least we know who is behind this,"

"Some of the angels-" Whisp began,

"And some of the demons." Tech finished her sentence, "No wonder they spared us, they can't risk losing two angels or the brother would have found out." There was a loud bang outside and LuLu jumped out of the side of the tree house to investigate. She looked extremely worried when she came back.

"Uhh...Tech, Violet...you two might want to come see this.." LuLu called, and Tech and Violet came out of the tree house, and followed LuLu to the Doghouses. LuLu turned human and pointed to what appeared to be something laying on the ground. There was a large wing covering whatever it was, the feathers where matted with blood, and the wing was crooked. Tech walked up to it, realizing it was an angel he moved the wing to discover that it was Insanity. What was more disturbing was that he was missing one wing, cut right off his back. Insanity was bleeding, but he was alive, he had cuts and bruises, and a stab wound to his abdomen. Violet actually felt bad for her "Father" but she still helped Tech take him to the tree house. Whisp was unhappy with them until she saw the damage done to him. They would at least fix him until they found out what had happened to him. Vince finally stirred, and Spring was beside him as he sat up.

"I hope you had some good dreams." Spring said, and Vince laughed,

"Yeah Right, I have never had one in my entire existence." Vince replied, and sat straight up, "There's someone here, but something is wrong."

"Your right, Insanity is here." Spring replied, While Vince looked like he was processing something.

"No, Like he changed his ways, and he paid for it...Type something is wrong." Vince said matter-of-factly, and Spring looked confused,

"You have been awake for three minutes and you already know more than the rest of us.." Spring rolled his eyes, "Anyways how can you tell that."

"I already told you about the one third demon, but when that works with the one third angel, I can tell who is innocent and who is guilty." Vince shrugged, and Spring counted that up,

"What's the last Third?" Spring asked, and Vince smiled,

"Mortal, the human part of me that wants to talk with him and find out what he did. While the demon part of me wants to kill him for what he did in the past. And the angel part of me wants to let him live and give him a second chance. Its like a giant war in my head, but right now I agree with the human part of me." Vince replied and began to descend the ladder, Spring watched him, Vince stopped and gestured for him to jump. He did and Vince caught him, Vince let him sit on his shoulder as he walked over to his sister and Tech. Vince remembered what happened to Tech's wings and suggested that they build new ones out of materials that they found laying around.

"But what would we use?" Tech asked, and Vince thought about what Flower had told him.

"The cage, Flower told me that the sick and the unhelpable where there if I can find the bones of the dogs that had those issues we can make new wings out of the bones." Vince suggested, and LuLu's eyes widened, while Tech thought about it and nodded,

"It might work, especially since his other wing was so badly damaged that we had to remove it." Tech said and LuLu stepped forward,

"One that is the most disturbing thing I have ever heard, two since I am partially a dog I can help, plus to even live as long as I did I had to fight those dogs. And I wouldn't mind a little break from watching the fallen angel." LuLu said turning into her dog form, and running off for a quick second, bringing back a bag, a grocery store bag. "I would start off near the arena." The Three of them headed off, Spring would be absolutely no help but he just needed to be in someone's line of sight at all times. LuLu lead Vince to the arena and Vince could sense the weak spots in the ground and the bones hidden beneath it. He looked for the pits with a lot of bones of dogs that had mental issues, and he found one, he called for LuLu, and she began to dig uncovering a wooden box filled with bones, she looked at Vince questionably and he nodded and dragged the box over to one side. And LuLu continued to dig uncovering more boxes but Vince only approved of a few, but she hit something metal, and pulled out a metal box with a lock on it. "He only did this to champions that won all their fights but died of other issues." LuLu explained and Vince unlocked the box and found the bones of the dog. And they where huge, the dog that these bones had come from must have been massive.

"I think that's it, Two wings and feathers, worth in bones. Let's bury the other unused boxes. He set Spring down, in one of the gate like sides of the cage. And he and LuLu worked as a team to bury the unused boxes, once they where done they took them back to the forest side of the yard. Vince had Violet watch Spring while he worked with Tech to build the wings. Once they where done it was time to test them on Insanity, Vince and Tech lined up the bone wings and they connected to Insanity's back. After they where done, Insanity began to move, he sat himself up and looked around with wide and wild eyes. He calmed down a bit, before he noticed his new wings and what they where made of and freaked out. Vince managed to calm him down, and was getting Insanity to talk to him. "Why where you so beat up? What happened? Don't bother lying I can tell if you are or you aren't."

"I couldn't take what they are doing anymore, the demons wanted a specific soul from the Hall of Memories. But they didn't realize that, the whole family had been reincarnated, they began not letting her sleep. And she began to have seizures more frequently, and they where going to tear her apart I couldn't stand by after that..I though of my own children and if I saw that happening to them..How would I react?...I'd beat their asses into the ground...They had set you up for failure.. they both pieces of the necklace." Insanity said, and Vince could sense he was telling the truth.

"Had?" Vince asked, and Insanity nodded, and pulled out of one of his wounds what looked to be a necklace.

"If I didn't steal the other half." Insanity replied and Vince saw that the charm was the other half of the charm around Flower's neck. His eyes widened and Insanity handed him the necklace, Vince thanked him and got up and left. LuLu curled up near the angel and allowed him to pet her. He fell asleep and Vince was talking with Tech.

"Are you sure he was telling the truth?" Tech asked, and Vince nodded,

"Okay if you don't believe me tell me something I'll see if it's a true statement or false." Vince challenged, and Tech nodded,

"Okay," Tech thought for a second before saying, "William Afton is an Angel half blood."

"False...Wait what?!" Vince said sure at first, but it soon dissolved into confusion, "William is a demon half blood?!"

" _Well I never knew my parents...so maybe.._ "

"That is correct," Tech said before saying, "He is related to Afton."

"True...Wait... What the absolute hell?!" Vince cried, and Violet looked at him, with Spring on her shoulder.

" _Wait...What the absolute Fuck?!?!...I was possessed by something I was related to?!"_

"William never grew up around his parents so he never acted like a demon." Tech said and Violet was actually waiting for Vince's answer, which was almost immediate.

"True...What am I saying?!?" Vince Said confused, but sure of the true part, He held the necklace up and Tech's eyes widened. "They set us up, they had both parts all along. According to Insanity, they where looking for a certain soul in the hall of Memories but couldn't find any of his family, because they where all reincarnated. And I have a feeling I know who they where looking for because he is here with us. Isn't that right Tech?"

"Maybe." Tech sighed,

"I'm just going to take that as a yes, either way they where looking for the oldest souls in the Hall of Memories." Vince continued on, he stopped and heard a whine from LuLu, he stopped moving and his eyes flickered, "They are here, and they have Flower,"


	52. Introducing a new friend :D

**_Kitty Moonchild_** : Thanks :3

Vince told Violet to stay with Spring and not let him get into the fight that was going to go down. Vince made sure they where safe before walking out into the open field, Vince held out the necklace and, one of the angels walked up and took the necklace out of his hand connected it to the other piece. He began to undo Flower's muzzle, before he was stabbed from behind, he stood there with his mouth agape, before the weapon was pulled from him and he fell and dissipated. Vince watched in horror as none of the other angels moved all stood frozen with fear. Tech shouted out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You just watched your brother in arms die and yet you do nothing?! You are no angels, you're cowards!" Tech was angry and had a point. "You newers thinking that you can do whatever you want! But you are wrong, and you don't deserve the wings that had been given to you! But I'm going to fix that," That statement surprised Vince until Tech began to transform into a giant mechanical dragon. Vince changed into his Ice dragon and Tech lead the charge, Insanity even joined with them, his dragon looked like Vince's, long like a snake, but it had large wings and was bone white. The angels and demons beneath them looked terrified, until one dragon appeared on their side, it was like a green snake and had a multicolored head, Tech and Insanity hissed at the same time.

"Fawn!?"

"She was right you are a bitch," Tech screeched and ran after the green dragon, While Insanity picked off demons, Vince picked off the angels. Tech and Fawn where snapping at each other and trying to kill. Insanity and Vince could only watch as Fawn clamped her jaws on Tech's head. There was a screeching sound as Flower ((She turned into the dragon)) rose up shakily, she still had blood dripping from her mouth and breathed fire at one of Fawn's claws. Fawn dropped Tech, and went after Flower instead, Flower was slower but was quick enough to leap like a cat over Fawn. She landed on her feet, and shook her wings, and leapt into the air as the sun rose. And they lined up perfectly, and Flower looked down at Fawn with almost with some pity in her glance. Before Blasting her with fire, when Flower stopped she fell out of the sky and became the dog again, she closed her eyes exhausted and sick, Tech caught her and set her down. Before becoming normal again he looked around, there no sign of Fawn anywhere, not ever a scorch mark in the grass. Vince and Insanity became normal, and Walked over to him, Insanity looked around,

"What the hell? Did she kill her?" Insanity asked, Vince saw a familiar figure appeared behind the angel but he kept his mouth shut. As she walked closer to Insanity, she stood far enough away from him for him not to feel her heat, she cleared her throat.

"No, she...We didn't kill Fawn, She's just born as a mortal till the end of her life as that mortal..In hopes of her learning a lesson." Solstice said and both angels jumped back in surprise,

"Solstice...uhh... ((wait is that fear I sense? This is getting intense)) Shit..." Insanity stuttered, ((Way too go Insanity... (Slow claps Before slapping him in the face)Someone needs to give you an oscar For that)) while Solstice laughed,

"I see things haven't changed between the angels... Either way we won't be able to help... With anything... But A little warning... Watch your backs, he is coming back, and there is no telling the damage he can cause... especially on earth.. Since that is what you all where born from am I wrong?" Solstice looked at Insanity who seemed uncomfortable, "All angels and demons where born from her death.." Solstice said, "He is returning and tipping the balance, knocking over the scale between good and evil," Solstice raised her hand and moved it across the sky, "Between Light and Dark, He has promised his return on the day of the eclipse.. You will have to fight your first battle against the most corrupted being in the universe... Angels and Demons will have to unite, whether with the Brothers or without." Solstice said, disappearing, Tech looked at Insanity.

"You are older than I, But do you know what she was talking about?" Tech asked and Insanity, who nodded.

"She is saying that Chaos is returning..." Insanity looked up at the early morning sky,

"I assume that, that is a bad thing.." Tech said shaking his head,

"Tech you have no idea, Do you know how Luner is the moon, and Solstice the sun? What about earth?" Tech nodded for the first few questions, "The earth was alive Tech! When she died it created us and the demons! And the Brothers where born of Chaos when he came here! Do you understand that?" Insanity said and Tech's eyes widened,

"You aren't suggesting?..." Tech trailed off, and Vince watched as Insanity nodded.

"He's coming to recreate the end of the world." Insanity said, and Tech shook his head, and looked back at Flower on the ground asleep but still sick.

"I will not accept it as long as there is still hope alive in the world." Tech said in a way that reminded Vince of Flower, "Besides I would trust Flower's words better than my own."

-Later-

LuLu had explained that the random noises where just Luke and John the two kids had followed her from the graveyard. Flower sometimes woke up bit but she just stared blankly, as if trying to make something out. While LuLu never left her side, she had stopped having seizures, but blood still dripped out of her mouth. She had been propped up against a wall, and she just sat there as if she had just lost her will to live. It was disturbing for Vince to see, he felt that something other than the sickness was wrong with her, but he would have to ask her himself. He decided that he would, since they where both connected by the mindscape, they could easily access each other's part of the mindscape. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, he quickly jumped into the mindscape, and jumped into Flower's. She was sitting on the ground, her eyes where closed, and something was running down her cheek.

"Flower are you all right?" Vince asked and she sighed,

"No..." She kept her eyes closed but, looked behind her.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked and Flower turned back around,

"I can't see, Not in the mindscape, I can't even see the guardians.. Or the ghosts...Hell I can't even see Violet or you..." Flower replied sadly, and Vince walked over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder,

"Is there something you can see?" He asked hopefully, but she froze,

"I can see nothing but the darkness hovering over us all..." Flower said, and Vince soon noticed that there was a large cut in her mindscape form, right across her face. "I dislike not being able to see or move, and only hear, I feel helpless... I guess I feel Useless at the same time..." She admitted, and Vince nodded,

"I know how you feel, I want to help you I really do, but I can't... It makes me feel helpless, not being able to help anything, or you.." Vince Sighed And Flower sighed, and stood up, she waved her hand in the empty mindscape, and a blue line followed it. She drew a symbol and the symbol began to spin forming an Image, Cases Full of crystals lined a building, She gestured for him to follow her, she led him through all the halls, and stopped at a case.

"Welcome to The Hall of Memories, This is where Sela's soul had been for over a thousand years, but if you are an Impure like us you see who they are now." Vince looked at the name plates and watched in disbelief as the names rearranged them selves.

 ** _Windswept Flower : Mangle._** ((I was so tempted for her to have the nickname Mango))

 ** _Sela Spring : Spring Bonnie, Springtrap, Spring._**

 ** _Fred Spring : Fredbear_** ** _, Fred._**

 ** _Call of the Magpie : Maggie._**

 ** _Whispering Wind : Plushtrap, Plush._**

 ** _Ocean Blown Breeze : Foxy_** ((Ironically))

"Some call it fate I call it finding the place where you belong, My point is, have you?" Flower said as she disappeared, and Vince woke up, he looked at the sleeping Flower. He looked at LuLu he desperately wanted to tell her what was wrong with Flower. But had no idea how to explain it to her, ironically Spring was beside him and was looking at him strangely.

"You okay?" Spring asked, Vince sighed giving up on what to tell LuLu.

"I'm fine," Vince turned to look at Spring, "Anyway do you need anything?"

"No." Spring said flatly, and Vince's eyes narrowed

"Then why-?" Vince Began but Spring cut him off,

"In the entire time I have known you, You have never sat that still before, so I assumed that you where in the mindscape." Spring shrugged, and Vince kinda looked annoyed,

"Then why did you-?" Vince began, ((Spring god damn it!)) But Spring cut him off again,

"I assume she left you before you left her. According to what I know of her..." Spring said rolling his eyes, and Vince looked at him, before turning his head and Coming face to face with Luke. He jumped up, and Luke jumped back before running off, LuLu was looking at him.

"How come you couldn't see them before, but you can now?" She asked, and Vince looked confused.

"I don't know, but he scared me, I didn't think that they had gotten that close to me ever!" Vince said as John poked his head up from where the ladder meets the tree house. Vince looked at him, and John looked at him fearfully before going back down the ladder. Vince looked at LuLu who rolled her eyes,

"They aren't really...smart.." LuLu told him as Luke popped his head from around a corner,

" _We are!_ " Luke said, and Vince suddenly realized the age of Luke and his brother, which was about 5 or so and he wore less modern clothes than Flower.

"Okay then...Luke what's Two Plus Two?" LuLu asked and the little boy thought for a second.

" _Five._ " The little boy said, sure of himself while Vince was struggling to hold back his laughter,

"Like I said they aren't really...Educated.." LuLu said and Luke ran off, she watched him leave, She turned back into a human and was shaking her head.

"Can I ask why you can do that?" Spring asked and LuLu turned her attention, and turned back into a dog.

"Do what?" LuLu replied, and Spring rolled his eyes, and Vince kept his mouth shut.

((My Mom Saw me writing this chapter and said, "He should Reply with something stupid" (I love my mom, She makes me laugh)))

"Do the changing thing One minute you're a dog, The next you're a human...Why?" Spring said, and LuLu shrugged her dog shoulders.

"I'm more or less a Reincarnated soul, but with duties and abilities, So in my death, I would have followed my "Master" To where ever he headed, But since he is in Silver. I can go where ever I please," LuLu said shifting back to her human form, "And I can show what spirit was in the Guardian, Me."

"Do you remember your past life?" Vince asked, and LuLu thought for a second,

"Sadly..No...I do not.." LuLu sighed but looked at Spring, "But I can recognized people from my past I have never heard of, despite "living" with ghosts." Spring looked at her, and was thinking he kept feeling like her should have known her face anywhere, but couldn't put his tongue on it. "But My question is, Why didn't they let you out of the plush? I mean there's no need for it Right now.."

"What?!" Spring exclaimed, He glared at Vince.

"Hey I didn't know that could happen don't blame me.." Vince said, looking, at the small plush. "But how would that work?"

"He would be like me for the time being..But he won't be able to control how he looks, so he might be one way one minute, the next he'd be the other. But he can't get hurt but can move physical objects, He like me should only have two different looks, the way he was reincarnated into, and the way his soul is." LuLu said, and Vince thought for a second, and Spring honestly thought he wasn't going to do it, but he nodded.

"How would I do it though?" Vince asked,

"You would do the same thing as moving him to a temporary body, just don't move his soul to a body." LuLu replied, and Vince nodded and looked at Spring,

"Wait you're actually going to do it?" Spring said surprised

"Yeah, because Someone has to watch you at all point or we'll lose you. If I do it we won't have to, as much." Vince replied shrugging, Spring looked at him.

"But wouldn't that mean I would get lost Instead?" Spring said and Vince thought for a second,

"Doesn't matter, we would find you...eventually..." Vince said but he whispered last part, He looked at Spring, "Are you ready?" Spring nodded, and closed his eyes, Vince put his hand on the small plush and pulled it away. He let the crystal float away from him as it began to form something, in front of him now stood a spirit version of the nine foot animatronic, but he was just a bit shorter. He was an animatronic for a split second before turning into a human, he had short blonde hair, and scars across his eyes like the animatronic version of him. He had yellow eyes, and wore torn up clothes, he also had shoulder, knee, and chest leather like armour on. "Well you look like Lilly described... And I'm not surprised..." Spring looked himself over,

"Huh...I guess you're right...Well now what she said makes sense.." Spring said surprised well sort of,

"And what was that?" LuLu asked still human for once,

"Something like 'I saw the real but forgotten you'.." Spring replied, trying to remember what the girl had said. Right as Violet came up the ladder, Took one look at Spring, before looking at her brother, and hopping off the ladder back to the ground. ((Not and ignoring them move more of a Nope, move))

"Makes sense especially if she could see all of you. So when she plays with your kids, she sees humans and not animatronics. Just like Butterscotch and Tafy, she sees their souls not what they look like." LuLu explained or well tried to, Vince looked around and jumped down the ladder. And walked after his sister, he couldn't find her, he felt the demon near him before he could see it. It wrapped its arms around Vince's neck, he choked, his vision got blurry. He could see something Orange Black in color running towards him, he closed his eyes and braced for another attack. Instantly the pressure on his throat lifted, he gasped, and regained his vision, it was a leopard. Another Leopard appeared beside him growling, it was the reverse version of the Leopard that was fighting the demon. Instead of the top part of the animal being darker it was lighter, The demon stood up and the grass beneath him wilted. He laughed, He had been hiding in plain sight, amongst his brother in arms' ((Rot)) skeletons.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked and the more he stood on the property the more Plants wilted and died. The Leopard who had been attacking him, growled,

"Decay Leave, your "Game" Has gone far enough!" Vince struggled a bit to get up, ((Don't worry he's just unbalanced)) When he did the demon snarled,

"Prepare yourself Luner, Your end will come soon, When Chaos rises." The demon swiped at the Leopard and nicked her face, as Vince's eyes turned cream,

"And the demons better prepare to fight, He will not spare anyone." The cream eyed Vince replied, the demon seemed to be dragged down onto the ground, The silver eyed leopard changed into a blue eyed female, she held out her hand to the normal Vince, who took it.

"I'm Ishma Marinlas, but you can call me Kitty," She gestured to the reverse leopard beside her, "And this is Arina." ((I just realized that Arina means peace, it's perfect! And doing that I decided to research my name as well and it means blind... Screw it I'm leaving it in here )) Vince realized that the girl had long pale pink hair, and ironically wore a leather jacket, with a leopard print shirt beneath it.

"I'm Vince." Vince replied, and began to wonder where she had come from, "How did you find this place?"

"I was exploring the town, When I saw the half and Half German Shepherd, and followed her here." Kitty said she crossed her arms, "Then I saw Decay hiding in the skeletons, and tracked him the rest of the way." She said and Vince began to feel stupid that he hadn't sensed the demon before hand, and then realized she was "Related" to Flower.

"Well I feel Stupid now..." Vince said aloud and then realized his mistake, and felt even more stupid, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be, Heck even the angels didn't sense him, or see him." She told him, he shrugged and smiled.

"I know someone who makes me feel like than a lot. And She looks younger than me, She seems to know the world inside and out! Sometimes as much as I hate to say it, she even scares me with what she says!" Vince replied jokingly, and the reverse leopard looked at him, "And Sometimes I think I can't be anymore surprised by her, but wow does she prove me wrong."


	53. Arguments

**_Interesting things I found, Because why not?_** Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia - Fear of long words (( ** _Irony_** ))

Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - Fear of the three sixes ((Sorry my mom freaked out when she saw that))

Automatonophobia - Fear of Ventriloquist's dummies, Animatronic creatures, wax statues - Anything that falsely represents a sentient being. ((In a story filled with Animatronics))

 ** _Now on to the story..._**

"You did what?" LuLu demanded, and Vince shrugged

"I meet a Half Blood of the Brother in Blue. LuLu, We have been over this a hundred times already.." Vince sighed, and began counting as he stated a new thing, "No, she did not attack me. Yes, she had a guardian. Yes, she told me her name, it's Kitty. Yes, she told me her Guardian's name its Arina. No her guardian did not talk to me, But I have no doubts that she can. And her guardian is a leopard, and she can turn into a leopard." He rolled his eyes, "That's seven.. LuLu I have told you these Seven things a hundred times."

"How did she find you? Has she been tracking us?" LuLu demanded again.

"No!! She saved me, from the opposite of Fawn, Decay! She had followed you, then she saw Decay and began tracking him!" Vince yelled at LuLu, "Try and keep up, This is the third time I told you."

"God can you two stop it, you're giving me a headache..." Spring told the two ((He's an animatronic agian)) and Vince gestured to LuLu,

"You can tell her, She keeps asking me!" Vince said angrily, before storming out of the tree house, while Spring glared at LuLu. Who began growling under her breath. Turning into her dog form and Laying down next to Flower, Who had begun to move but not very much.

\--With Vince--

After he had stormed out of tree house, he ran into his sister, she knew that he was upset, ((His eyes kept flickering)) she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?" She asked trying to calm him down, looked at her and sighed angrily.

"I can't get it through to LuLu that Kitty is on our side, She just won't believe me." He replied looking back out into the forest, an image Flickered into the forest it was Flower, she held something in her arms and wasn't looking around her. Violet realized that the thing Flower was hold was a puppy, and it had cuddled close to her. It looked like Tafy, Vince shook his head clearing his thoughts, and the Image disappeared. Violet thought for a second about what to tell her brother.

"She just has a lot on her plate, First Flower, then two kids that she says that are there that I can't see, and Being over worried. She's just really stressed right now.. Hell you know me and I would be the same way if I had to deal with what she has to.." Violet replied and Vince sighed,

"You're right.." Violet rubbed her brother's back, and smiled at him.

"But can I meet this "Kitty"?" She asked, and Vince looked at her and lead her to where Kitty had told him that she camped at. Arina picked her head up, and saw Vince.

"Oh Its you. She's in the back, I don't really know what she is doing, but she's there." Arina told him and began to lead them towards Kitty, she was twirling something in her hand, she began to write something down. She closed what she was writing in and looked at Arina, She waved to Vince, and Violet.

"Oh hey! Do you need anything?" Kitty asked and Vince shook his head, and gestured to his sister,

"No, but I wanted you to meet my Sister, Violet," He said as Violet stepped forward and reached out her hand and Kitty shook her hand. And Arina Watched the two, before saying,

"I have a feeling I have seen you before. But I can't remember where..Maybe we have met before?" Violet froze, and shook her head,

"I don't think so... surely I would have remembered seeing you two...it might have been someone who looked like me." Violet suggested, Vince could sense her fear, but didn't point it out. Arina nodded,

"Yeah you're correct, You most likely would have." Arina said still skeptical, and Everyone said goodbye to each other, and went their separate ways. Vince looked at the sky, and saw the moon up in the day sky, he spread his wings and launched off the ground. He dived down curling his wings around his body, right at the last second he opened his wings up, and caught an draft. He landed next to his sister to see John near her, John was looking at her. As if trying to figure out what to do, He didn't notice Vince, who was staring at him. While Violet was looking at her brother in confusion, _Why is he staring at nothing?_

"You all right?" She asked him and he watched as John looked at him frightened before running off.

"Yeah, Besides John looking at me as if he is scared of me and then running away. Its really Nothing new." Vince sighed, and Violet remembered how most kids would take one look at her brother and run away crying. She remembered how one year a parent of one of those children confronted Henry ((Their dad.)) and said nasty things about her brother, Vince overheard her and walked away, before the situation escalated.

"Well hey, Ignore the ghost child, he doesn't know you like I do." Violet smiled, and Vince nodded, "Come on lets head back to the tree house."

"Nah, If I have too I will stay outside, I will not go anywhere near LuLu. Not right now at least." Vince said leaning against a tree, and Violet glared at her brother.

"You're so stubborn, but fine, if you need anything come to the tree house." She sighed and Vince nudged her,

"You sound like Dad, Don't worry I'll be fine." He told her and she rolled her eyes and walked away. Vince slid down the tree and Focused on the mindscape, he decided he was going to talk to Flower. He appeared in his mindscape, and there was the puppet with the cracked mask looking at him.

" _Hello_.." It said, and Vince nodded, Flower walked up to them, her eyes were open but there was seemingly nothing but light blue in her eyes.

"Oh...Uhh...Hey Vince..I see you met Puppeteer.." Flower said surprised that he was there, "They Named themselves that... They just like it I guess.."

" _We do and It makes since considering Our form."_ Puppeteer replied, and William rolled his eyes, before realizing that he stood behind Vince. " _Well We see that William has not Changed any,"_

" _Well yes You see that I haven't changed beside finding out that I'm related to Afton..Star did you know that?"_ Will asked, and Flower pursed her lips together,

"Maybe... Sure I knew it, as I can do what Vince can, sort of.. But because of me you didn't turn out to be evil did you?" Flower answer with a shrug, Will looked as if he wanted to say something else, Puppeteer sighed.

 _"William, we are not a "You" We are a we. We are many pieces of those like you now, shattered."_ Puppeteer corrected him, and William looked at it and shrugged, Flower rolled her eyes, and Vince watched the interaction. The Puppeteer looked at Flower, " _She can be an It if she wanted."_ Flower glared at it,

"Well just because I have the memories of both male and female, doesn't make me an It." Flower told it sternly, and it shrugged, "While you are just pieces stitched together to form something, while I didn't want to have any of the things happen to me." Flower's eyes Flickered and a figure appeared behind her and she froze as her eyes became purple.

" _Here they go again.."_ Puppeteer sighed, and looked around.

"Well If you, or whatever, didn't start this mess it wouldn't have happened!" The purple eyed Flower growled at it, and it shrugged.

" _At least we don't take over each other."_ Puppeteer snapped back and the purple eyed Flower looked annoyed, The figure wasn't behind her anymore, and she looked at Vince and crossed her arms,

"Well I may not be completely Flower but I can at least try to help, so did you need anything?" She asked and Vince watched as she tapped her arm while waiting.

"Well I assume you know about Kitty." Vince said and she nodded, "Then you know about the argument between me and LuLu?"

"Yes, we do, But if you're asking us who we side with, We would say Violet, at this point in time." The purple eyed Flower replied, while Will was watching her closely as if trying to get some sort of Info on the situation, she stopped for a moment, "LuLu is arguing with Violet and Spring is coming to find you, so you better get moving." She told him and he opened his eyes to see John staring at him, both locked eyes for a split second before John disappeared. Spring in animatronic form appeared around a tree as he shifted to a human, he opened his mouth to Tell Vince what was going on, but Vince cut him off.

"I know, LuLu and Violet, Let's just go back before they get into a fight." Vince sighed standing up and walking past the human version of Spring, who looked shocked.

"How did you know that?" The human Spring asked, as they walked back to the tree house.

"I have my sources... Either way we need to stop my sister and LuLu.." Vince replied, while Spring remembered what he had overheard in restaurant.

"Yeah, I forgot that she was an assassin..." Spring told himself aloud, Vince froze and stopped, he looked at Spring.

"I hated it when I found out about it as well." Vince said Flatly, and Spring thought about the ages that Vince had Killed people, "But it's not like she wanted to, she just wanted to keep us safe."

"Can I ask this? I mean I heard the ages that you lost control, was all after you where nine...It kinda makes me think that something else happened besides the scars on your back." Spring told him and Vince nodded,

"Well, I forgot, that Flower told me about the scars, apparently they where wings... Either than that, When Violet met Afton, He killed our mom when she ignored him, so she had to to protect the rest of us." Vince admitted, as they got closer to the Tree house they could hear yelling, Vince sighed angrily and Climbed up the ladder. Once he was up in the house, Spring Followed up the ladder. He saw that Vince was looking at Violet and LuLu, his eyes darkened and became black. He looked annoyed and angry, "Will You two stop acting like CHILDREN, And stop FIGHTING?!" Vince demanded, and LuLu and Violet looked at him, Violet shut her mouth, while LuLu glared at him. His eyes became normal and he put his hand to his head. "Look LuLu, We all know you are stressed, But you have no right to take it out on the rest of us." Vince sighed, and LuLu looked annoyed,

"You Have No Idea." LuLu growled, and Violet shot her a look, while Vince looked annoyed again,

"You're Telling the one Person Who Lived with a literal Hell in Their head. That everyday was A Bloody battle for control." Vince yelled at LuLu, "And If You decide to take you anger out on something, then go take a walk, and Leave the rest of us out of it." LuLu sighed and sat down, "And Violet, Seriously?" Violet looked off into the distance, and didn't answer him. "I can't believe you! Both of you! Do I really Have to babysit the two of you?!" Vince demanded, and both hung their heads, "You two aren't Kids so stop acting like them!" Spring was surprised that Vince was so stern despite Violet being his sister. Violet sighed,

"Sorry..." She looked off into the opposite direction, and Vince nodded, Spring was lost Vince had just snapped at Violet and LuLu, Vince sighed angrily and walked out of the tree house. Spring went to follow him but Violet grabbed his arm. "Don't, Just let him Cool down and Think...If he is upset any further he may lash out..." She sighed looking in the opposite direction, releasing his arm and sitting down in a corner. Spring saw the way she reacted and took her warning seriously.

"You speak from experience, what happened?" Spring asked, and Violet closed her eyes.

"Yeah, Sure, 'Experience'.." Violet sighed, "Vince liked children, it was just that most where afraid of him... He was just a kid that wanted to make friends.. But no one ever came around him... They just ignored him, or ran away screaming and crying..." Spring remembered what Vince had said, while still in the restaurant handling Plush, _"I like kids, just issues in my past didn't allowed it."_ Spring had thought he was talking about the evil part of him, but what Violet said also made sense. "On day, A parent of one of the screaming kids, Came up and confronted our father. She began saying nasty things about Vince, and how he should have been put down because he was so unnatural. Of course our father told her to leave Vince out of the conversation. Vince had overheard the whole thing and left, before things escalated. I followed him to make sure he didn't hurt himself or others. And he lashed out at me, he broke my arm. And when he realized what had happened and apologized for the whole month I had a cast on. I learned my lesson and give him some space at certain times." Violet admitted and Spring saw her tracing her arm, "But let's just say that his constant apologies annoyed the shit out of me. Every little thing that I had to learn how to do with on hand, he apologized. It gets annoying after one day." Violet laughed, and Spring nodded and remembered the marks on Vince's wrist.

"What are the marks on his wrist?" Spring asked, and Violet stopped smiling, and looked at him seriously.

"They're names twenty-seven of them to be exact, He just never let them heal.. so they became scars," Violet told him flatly, and Spring looked at her curiously,

"Whose names?" He asked and Violet looked at the floor,

"The names of every person he killed that he regretted..." She sighed and Spring stopped asking Questions and relished the silence, he began to wish there was noise.

\--With Vince--

He left the tree house and began walking along the property, as he did that his mind flashed back to the day of his death.


	54. Vince Mets Spring ((Flash back))

-Flash back time because why not?-

 _He was in shock, one moment his father was alive and the next he had collapsed and died. He was all alone with his and his father's creations, Harry had left on a business trip, and Violet just left him without a word. He was confused **What is wrong with me?!** His eyes began to drip the black liquid and he knew he was in trouble. He lost all control, and ripped the emergency axe off the wall, he couldn't control his body. He appeared in the right hallway and Freddy being the only one on at the time saw him and followed him down the hallway. Once they came to the end, Vince turned around and looked at the bear with a grotesque smile on his face. He swung the axe and it plowed into the bear's side, **Stop it! Stop it! What are you doing?!** , the bear's eyes became black as he punched Vince in the stomach as he fell to one knee. Vince stood over the bear and swung his axe down into the bear's back, Freddy looked surprised as his eyes flickered and blackened. Attracted to the noise of metal being crushed Bonnie followed, caught off guard, Vince swung his axe into a spot on Bonnie's face tearing it off. Bonnie hit Vince with his guitar, But Vince didn't fall and stood unfazed. Bonnie's eye's became black and he grabbed Vince's throat, Vince managed to swing his axe into the rabbit's arm. **Leave them alone!**_ _But instead he just tore the rabbit's arm clean off, the rabbit made a screeching sound, and Vince slammed the axe down on the rabbit's neck. Chica hopped off the stage and followed the noise Bonnie had made and found him torn apart on the floor. She found Freddy too, she heard a sobbing sound from the closet and went to check it out. She opened the door to a oil covered Vince, he had the black liquid dripping off his face, he turned around and came face to face with Chica. He looked scared, his eyes widened, and he shouted,_

"Go! Leave!" _His eyes became black and Chica ran into the office, he came up behind her and hit her jaw with the axe. It tore her jaw almost right off, she tried to block his hits but it just resulted in her hands getting cut off. He finished her off with a quick blow to her head. Foxy heard the noises and saw Vince at the opposite end of the hallway, and scraped his hook against the wall, and sparks flew off it. Vince turned and looked at him, as Foxy charged him and swiped his hook across Vince's face, Vince as unfazed by the cut and swung his axe at Foxy. The fox caught it with his hook, and threw it aside, he swung at Vince again but this time, Vince caught his hand and ripped it off his body. Foxy screeched in pain and shoved Vince back_ , _Vince picked the axe back up, and ran at Foxy. He slammed the axe into the robot's main power, Foxy looked surprised as his eyes flickered and went out. He got control of his body and looked at the destruction he had caused, he dropped the axe, he looked at his left wrist and saw the names, Forever scarred into his wrist. he turned around just in time to see the spirits rise from the broken robotic bodies._ _The children he had killed, his eyes widened in surprise as they all smiled it was terrifying to see. He turned around and ran, he stopped at the stage and began to shake uncontrollably. The black stuff dripped off his face faster, a child appeared beside him as his eyes flickered. He began to laugh maddeningly, as the child that stayed with Foxy spoke up._

"You have no Idea the pain you caused us." _Vince remembered the child's name, and stumbled back, His name was Felix. ((_ Not Owens different Felix)) _Vince straightened up and stared defiantly at the ghost children._

"Pain? You have no idea of pain.. You have not experienced Pain." _Vince yelled at them, and Fin the one in Freddy grabbed his left wrist and twisted it, Vince's rolled down sleeve, ripped exposing the names beneath them. Fin surprised to see his own name on the killer's wrist, let go, and Vince pulled his hand closer to him and ran. Felix looked at Fin,_

Why'd you let him go? _" Felix asked, and Fin was speechless,_

Our names are scarred onto his wrist with others, I don't know what to think anymore." _Fin replied looking off in the direction that Vince had run off in._

 _-With Vince-_

 _He thoughtabout places to hide and wait for Violet, he couldn't think of any, until one crossed his mind._ _ **Thats It! The old Springlock suit! Its a terrible idea but at least I can try...** He ran into the old back room and found the rabbit, he quickly turned the animatronic into a suit, and began to put the suit on. He wiped the stuff out of his eyes, before putting the head on. The children appeared in the doorway and looked as if they wanted to say something, as Vince heard a click. His eyes widened in terror as there where more clicks, and the animatronic devices began to tear apart his body. He screamed as the devices plunged into his body, and began to tear his insides apart, he felt all of it, the churning of gears now inside his body. He could still see, he saw the children looking at him terrified and horrified, he made a gurgling sound trying to apologise. He could feel the parts as his vision faded to black and the animatronic stopped moving. The children where handed Balloons and they left, Puppet looked at disgust at the motionless and blood covered Spring Bonnie, No wait, Springtrap._

 _Violet came back and began calling for her brother and her father, she saw that the animatronics weren't on their stage. She quickly picked up her phone and Dialed Vince first, it rang but it was near her she followed it and found his phone on a table covered in oil. She quickly dialed her other brother Harry, who was only ten minutes away. He picked up,_

 **Violet I told you not to call-!"** _Harry began but she cut him off_

I can't find Vince I tried yelling for him and father but neither are answering." _She told him Quickly, and Harry sighed,_

 **"Did you try his phone?"** _He asked_

"I did but I found it laying on the table covered in oil...Harry please just come help me...I'm worried.." _She begged and she heard a angry sigh,_

 **"Fine give me five minutes...See you then."** _He told her and hung up, she waited by the door for his car to pull up. When it did she watched him get out and shut the door behind him. He hurriedly ran into the Pizzeria, he saw Violet leading him to the party tables where he saw Vince's phone. He began to walk down the right hall and tripped over something, he looked what it was and saw the dismantled animatronics ((Freddy and Bonnie)). Next they went to the office where the found their father and the dismantled Chica. They realized that Vince didn't kill their father, but he dismantled Chica. They walked down the right hallway and found the did Foxy, a piece of purple fabric was caught on his hook, Harry pulled it off and showed Violet as well the red blood on the hook. Violet gasped and saw that there was the emergency axe on the floor and coated in a layer of oil. There where foot steps that lead out into the party room but none leaving._ _Violet's eyes widened as she looked around for anymore traces of her brother,_

"Its like he just Disappeared!" _She cried when they came up empty handed, Harry looked around and saw something towards the hallway that lead to the backroom, A piece of purple fabric. He lead Violet towards the saferoom, there was the door, but there was nothing behind it, just a wall._

"I can't believe it he's gone!" _Harry yelled,_

 _-Few days later-_

 _Spring woke up feeling Different, before remembering what had happened the night before. He went to stand up but collapsed and began to cough out blood and other parts. Blood was dripping out of every seam of his body, Vince from inside the mindscape rolled his eyes._

"And I thought My death would be clean...Boy was I mistaken.." _Vince sighed and Spring ((Still stuck on the Floor)) Jumped up so far that he was now sitting up instead of laying down._

"What...(Cough) The hell?! (More coughing).." _Spring rasped and Vince looked around him crossing his arms._

"Oh you must have forgot that I was here... Annnd I would be careful about the coughing. You might cough up your internal systems..." _Vince said, and Spring freaked out even more,_ "Jesus calm down...You kill us both again! So shut up and calm down. Breathe in, Breathe out or what ever! Just calm down!" _Vince told the animatronic, who froze for a second before coming back in a coughing fit._

"Who (cough)...Never mind..." _Spring rasped and looked around, Vince smiled and gave a thumbs up,_

"Welcome to hell." _Vince said sarcastically,_ "Well at least I'm not the only one this time." _Spring paused confused, and asked._

"This...(coughing) Time?" _Vince looked straight and perused his lips together._

"I don't need to explain to the giant, walking, talking, fluffy, bunny rabbit." _Vince said not giving an answer to the rabbit._ "Plus my mind is like a hell anyways and its too hard to explain, and a different version of me in there would probably strangle you. So lets not talk about me," _Vince put his two hands together and pointed at Spring._ "What about you?"

"I do not have to explain myself to a purple haired freak that kills children for fun!" _Spring yelled at him finally able to speak without coughing. Vince's entire attitude changed and he turned away from Spring and sat down in the mindscape, he seemed to lay down and fade away into the pitch blackness of the mindscape. There instead of a colored Vince laid a black shadow With his wrists and ankles in chains. He was shivering and he just left Spring alone with himself for company._

- _Few more days later_ -

 _Spring was getting tired of talking to himself and looked around at the mindscape Vince was there in Color but his wrists and ankles where still in chains. He was ignoring the rabbit, until Spring put his hand on Vince's shoulder, Vince's eyes Flickered and in one quick movement he held Spring's arm in his hand. He thrust it back at the rabbit, he closed his eyes and sighed._

"Leave me alone, Or else." _Vince told the rabbit sternly, and Spring cocked his head._

"Or else what?" _Spring asked as black stuff began to drip from Vince's eyes,_

"Or else..." _Vince opened his eyes and they were pitch black,_ "You'll get hurt." _Spring watched as the teenager quickly sat back down, and wiped his Face off and was staring blankly at the floor,_ "Just leave me alone.." _Spring looked around the room that they where in and realized there was no door._

"Uhhh...I don't know if this is relevant but..But There's no door in here.." _Spring said cautiously, and Vince looked up and realized that there was no door._

"Funny I swear there was one.." _Vince looked at the rabbit and disappeared, then Spring's body began to move on its own. Spring's hand pressed against the wall, Vince reappeared in the mindscape and Spring fell._ "Oops...Forgot that you can't stand.." _Vince disappeared and Spring's body stood him back up, and set him back down on the floor. And Vince reappeared,_ "There is a door its just walled up and there a note inside a crack, I believe it's for you so I'm not going to touch it."

"Wait you where doing that?" _Spring asked and Vince nodded, Spring sighed,_ "Great, the "Purple Man" Can control me.." _Vince stopped,_

"My Name's Vince, not "Purple Guy" or "Purple Man", And I'd prefer it to stay like that." _Vince shot back at the rabbit, and the rabbit nodded,_

"Fine then, Vince, How did you do that?" _Spring sighed, and Vince shrugged_

"You Killed me remember my body is in you." _Vince said Raising his hand in front of him and Spring's hand rose._ "So I guess I can still control it.." _Vince paused for a moment,_ "I wonder?..." _He disappeared and Spring's body stood up and began walking towards a corner of the room, Vince put the rabbit against the wall and put his hands on either side of him against the wall._ "Okay all you have to do is stay up right." _Vince told him, and he did for a few seconds, before he fell. Vince caught him and stood him back up._ "Well that was a good first attempt.."

"Why are you helping me?" _Spring asked, and Vince gestured around them, but the chains stopped him from going all the way around him._

"I want to see what's in this room along with getting out of it, but to do that we need to look around this room..." _Vince replied and Spring looked at all the boxes around them._

"I guess your right.."

 _-Few weeks later- (Lesson Two)_

 _Spring had finally remastered standing, and Vince suggested a new thing, Walking. Spring took one step forward and slipped and fell, but Vince caught him._

"Okay I'll work on traction and you focus on walking." _Vince said disappearing, Spring heard a click, and Stood up again. He took one step forward and he heard a cracking sound as one of Vince's bones in his old body broke. He put pressure on it and heard more crunching as he lifted his other foot shakily and put it down. It was strange to hear the sound of bones breaking from inside a mechanical being,_ _Spring's leg locked up, and he could feel as one of the gears, began to spin rapidly. His leg unlocked and he took another step forward. He came to a box and decided to look in it, it was tools,_ "Those could be useful." _Vince said, but Spring was confused,_

"But I don't know how to use them..." _Spring pointed out, and Vince smiled,_

"Then you're lucky I do," _Vince told him as Spring's leg locked up again,_ "Will you let me for this once take full control of your body so I can fix that?" _Vince asked and Spring nodded and Watched as Vince, ((In his body)) kneeled down and began to tap the sides of Spring's leg and found where it was locking up. And pulled a panel off his leg and grabbed a wrench out of the box and, began to tighten a bolt in. He reached back in the box and pulled out a screwdriver, and began to screw something back in. He put the tools back in the box and closed the panel, he stood Spring back up and appeared back in the mindscape._ "Try now." _Spring lifted his leg back up and found that it was working fine now,_

"How did you..?" _Spring asked and Vince shrugged,_

"Simple you had a few Screws loose..." _Vince replied calmly, and Spring made a snorting sound._

"Haha, very funny.." _Spring said sarcastically, and Vince looked at him confused._

"What? I was being serious.."

 ** _(( This chapter was hard to write, do enjoy..))_**


	55. Masks

Spring looked out the window and Violet was quietly counting down, While LuLu had left Flower, to go out and take a walk. Flower sat straight up and Looked around, and Spring saw her and nudged Violet, Violet stopped counting and looked up. She looked at Spring and then at the small plush beside her, she picked it up and stood up, she went to a different area of the tree house. She pulled something down from atop a shelf, and sat back down and began sewing the plushie. Spring watched her carefully and she saw Luke near Spring and he ((Luke)) was making faces at him.

"Luke cut it out," She told him and Luke stopped making faces at Spring and looked at Flower, "Thank you, Now where is John?" Luke opened his mouth to answer when there was loud barking, Flower set the plush down and bolted out of the tree house. Spring and Violet followed her and found that LuLu was barking at something. A figure and it stepped out and it was Vince but something was wrong. Flower saw it and Shouted, "Everyone get down!" Everyone went to their knees and some sort of blast, exploded from Vince and Knocked Flower back. She stood up and the reality began to bend around her, she walked towards Vince and was saying something but no one else but her and Vince could hear it. Vince stopped and he crumpled to the ground, Flower walked up to him and tapped him, he stirred and got up. He looked around confused,

"The Hell happened here?!" Vince asked as everyone stood up, and looked at him in fear.

"Chaos he's growing closer." Flower told him quietly, and he looked at her with Wide eyes, But he sensed that she was telling the truth.

"What the Hell was that?!" Spring demanded, Flower rolled her eyes,

"Sonic Boom, Nifty trick to force people back." Flower said stretching her wings, before folding them back, She looked up into the sky, before looking back at the rest of them. "I think we should be heading back, But Spring's going to have to go back into the plushie." Spring glared at her,

"Damn It." Spring sighed and Flower lead him back to the tree house, She came back moments later with the plush Spring. LuLu, Luke, and John said goodbye and headed back to the graveyard while Flower became her 23 year old lady and Lead them back to the restaurant. Once they came to the restaurant, ((10 minute interval)) Flower walked right through the doors, followed by Vince, and then Violet who had to open the doors. As soon as Flower took one step into the building she disappeared, and life at the restaurant continued on as normal. Vince on the other hand came in, and everything became awkwardly silent, Violet followed him and everything went back to normal. Vince rolled his eyes and continued walking, he saw Spring emerge from the saferoom normal and as soon as he opened the door. Two little things on the ceiling pounced on him, knocking him down onto his back. It was Plushtrap and Maggie, they laughed and crawled off their Father, who sat up and patted the two kids' heads. Mangle came up behind Vince and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and faced the six foot tall vixen, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you watch Maggie? Fred volunteered to watch both of them but we both know that will be a handful... So I needed to know if you could watch her.." Mangle asked, and Vince nodded,

"Sure I don't mind." Vince told her as Fred picked up Plushtrap, and Vince just let Maggie climb on him. He walked out to see Flower scowling at Star, he walked over to hear Flower say something to Star.

"How did you get Taffy stuck in your Springlocks? I mean Seriously, How?" Star shrugged, and Flower scowled at her even more.

"I don't know.. I work in a kitchen, What do you expect?" Star replied, and Flower shook her head,

"There's no taffy in the whole restaurant, How did you even?!...Well looks like I have to clean you out.." Flower sighed and saw Vince smiling, "And you can't help me either because I'm the only one who knows Star's systems..." She growled at herself, and Lead Star away, as Freddy entered the room and looked around,

"Uhh..Umm...Where's Flower?" Freddy asked and Vince laughed

"She has to help Star who got herself in a sticky situation." ((Vince)) Freddy looked confused, while Maggie was laughing.

"What?..." Freddy asked confused, and Maggie continued to laugh.

"She got Taffy in her springlocks!" Maggie exclaimed, and Freddy realized the joke, and rolled his eyes,

"Well let her know about Foxy.." Freddy sighed, and Vince looked at him.

"His jaw broke again didn't it?.." Vince asked, and Freddy nodded, "Well since I did help build you guys I could try and Fix it." Vince suggested, and Freddy shook his head, "Why not, Maggie can help me with tools she is Foxy's niece.." Vince said before realizing why Freddy didn't want him near his group, "Oh...Right...But he'll have to wait a while since Flower is the only one who knows Star inside and out. Probably a day or two." Freddy nodded and left, Maggie sat down at one of the tables in Kids Cove. Vince sat in the chair while she was on the table, Maggie looked at him.

"How come he didn't want you to help uncle Foxy?" Maggie asked and Vince put his elbow on the table holding his head up.

"He doesn't trust me.." Vince sighed,

"Why not?" ((Maggie))

"I can't explain the details, But I did something bad.." ((Vince))

"What did you do?" Maggie asked, and Vince paused before answering.

"I hurt a lot of people including Freddy in his crew, whether I wanted too or not it happened." Vince sighed, and Maggie cocked her head, she walked up to him and hugged him. Which surprised him, and he just relaxed and hugged the little animatronic back. Freddy was watching the interaction between the two from outside the door, and was surprised when Vince hugged the little animatronic back. Freddy still couldn't trust Vince, but he saw that the little animatronic had Forgiven him before she even knew what he did. But Freddy just couldn't let it go just like that, Spring had Forgiven him, the Toys had too, Even Golden his own brother! Freddy just wanted to keep his crew safe, whether it ment keeping them as far away from Vince as possible, so be it. He began to walk away from the door, when he heard Maggie gasp, he stopped and looked back at the door.

"You're hurt!" Maggie cried in shock as Vince realize what she was talking about. He moved his wrist away from the animatronic,

"I'm not don't worry, Maggie I'm fine." Vince told her but she didn't believe him,

"No your not."

"I'm fine," He told her seriously, "Maggie, seriously I'm fine."

"Okay," Maggie sighed, He smiled at her,

"Do you want to go up on the rafters?" He asked, and she nodded excitedly, "Do you want to meet me up there?" She jumped up and swung herself up onto one of the beams, Vince appeared next to her. "What do you guys do up here?"

"We climb up" She pointed up, and he realized that the rafters extended much further than he expected,

"Do you want to go to the top?" Vince asked and she nodded and began to climb, he followed her to make sure she didn't fall. Freddy realized that they weren't in the room anymore and walked in, he looked up and saw them climbing in the rafters. Vince and Maggie found an attic space, and went in, Vince made sure that she was on him in case the floor collapsed beneath them. They looked around and Found dozens of craft like items and even a hot glue gun. Beads, feathers, Masks, and stuff like that, he sat Maggie down and told her that she could pick out a craft to do. She found a box and found two masks inside, she pulled out two masks, completely made with feathers and beads, she showed them to Vince. The first Mask was blue with blue feathers and gold beads, the second one was Purple with purple feathers and gold beads. He flipped the masks over and found that there were names in the back. The purple one, was Fredbear's and the Blue one was Spring's. "Maggie look this one is Spring's" He handed her the blue one, and she looked at it.

"Why don't we make some?" Maggie suggested giving the mask back to Vince and walking back over to the now empty box. She grabbed the empty masks and put them in the box along with the beads, feathers, the hot glue gun and glue, and some fabric that was up there she took the masks back from Vince and put them in the box. She picked the box back up and Vince smiled,

"Do you want to take the long way or the short way?" He asked,

"Short way please." She replied and he picked her up, and teleported back to Kids Cove. And right into Freddy, Vince set Maggie down and she set the box on the table. Vince was ignoring Freddy, and Maggie waved to him.

"Hey Maggie do you want to go get Plushtrap?" Vince asked and She nodded and ran off. Vince began to set up the hot glue gun, he plugged it into the wall and put a stick of glue into it as Freddy just watched him. He pulled the feathers and the beads out of the box and set them down on the table. He pulled out two of the masks and put them on the table, Maggie came back in with Plushtrap and Freddy left the door cracked as he left. "Okay I'll deal with the glue you guys get to pick out what color you want." Vince said pointing to the fabric, Maggie picked out pink and Plush picked out black. Vince put the material on the masks, "Okay now pick out feathers and beads and put them how you want them, and I'll put them on." Plush picked out three white feathers, and white beads, Vince put his mask together while Maggie was still building hers. Once he was done he handed Plush his mask, But he didn't put it on until his sister had gotten hers back. Plush's mask was Black with white striped beads and white feathers sticking out the right side. Maggie's was pink with a large red stripe down the middle and towards the middle of the stripe it faded to pink then white, with red, pink, an white feathers at the left side. Fredbear had opened the door as Vince was cleaning up, he realized what they where doing and smiled. ((He completely shuts the door behind him))

"Crafts?" He asked and Vince nodded and took something out of the box and handed it to Fredbear. Who realized what it was and smiled

"Me and Maggie found an area full of crafts, she found those and wanted to make some." Vince told him and pulled out the blue mask, and set it down on the table,

"If you're asking if I remember them, Then yes I do." Fred sighed, and Maggie perked up,

"Can you tell us?" She asked, Fred nodded, Plush went to say something but Maggie put her hand over his mouth. She took her hand off and gave him a disgusted look and shook off her hand.

"Well.. It was near or after New years and...Well our Diner owners, let us make some things, they left us beaded necklaces and, other things, and left us alone for 30 minutes. And by the time they came back we had entangled the necklaces all over us, and made masks. I swear Spring had necklaces on his ears, heck we even took off our bowties... Well under any normal circumstance we normally didn't..." Fred smiled and patted Maggie on the head. Mangle slammed the door open, and everyone jumped while Fred fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Vince glared at her,

"Was that necessary?" He asked, and she shook her head, as Fred picked himself up, "Then why did yo-?!"

"Vince can you fix my brother?" Mangle asked and Vince nodded, "Then why aren't you doing that?!" Vince opened his mouth to say something when Maggie did instead.

"Freddy doesn't trust him.." She told her Mother, Vince looked off to the left and Mangle looked at him.

"Who told you that?" Mangle asked and her daughter looked at her,

"Freddy came in while we where sitting thinking of what to do, and asked for Flower. He told us to tell her about Uncle Foxy, Vince suggested that he could help, but Freddy shook his head." Maggie replied, "I can profile people, and that was distrust." Vince looked at Maggie surprised, and shook his head clearing his thoughts away.

"Yeah, They have their reasons to hate me..." Vince said to himself, and Mangle looked at him,

"What's Flower working on?" ((Mangle))

"Star." ((Vince))

"What's wrong with her?" ((Fredbear))

"She got herself into a _Sticky_ situation((Maggie))

"What?..." ((Mangle and Fredbear))

"She got taffy in her springlocks." Vince told the unsure robots, and Fredbear winced,

"Poor Flower... That's one tough job.. she's got her work cut out for her.." Fred said and Vince nodded, While Mangle cocked her head,

"But why can't she help Foxy while you help Star?" She asked, Vince snapped his fingers and a book appeared on the table, he opened it and flipped to Star's page, and Flipped the book towards the robots.

"That's why," He pointed to a small mechanism on behind the diamond shaped plate, on her chest. "That little device is her whole power module, unlike the brothers they have separate modules for each different thing." Vince tried to explain, but they didn't get it, an image Flickered behind him, it was Star as she was now. "She doesn't have that plate or that device anymore, only Flower knows how she is able to function without her main power."

"Uhh Vince...Behind you.." Fred said pointing behind Vince, Who turned around, and the Image wasn't there.

"What's with you guys, Spring did the same thing..." Vince said worried as if something was wrong with the robots. Fred shook his head and the book disappeared, Mangle walked out of the room in anger, Vince saw that and shut the door behind her, as loud argument was heard from the other side. Spring walked in and quickly shut the door behind him and looked at his kid who had masks on their faces, in confusion.

"Looks like you had fun, Mangle's out there arguing with Freddy... Anyone cared to explain?" Spring said looking at Vince,

"Mangle wants me to Fix Foxy, while Freddy doesn't trust me..." Vince sighed they heard a loud shout from the other room.

 _"I will keep my crew safe, and if that means keeping, your Springtrap and Vince away from them then so be it!!"_ It was Freddy Spring's ears Flicked at the mention of his other name. Spring and Vince where staring at each other, seemingly passing unheard messages between each other. Vince sighed and shrugged his shoulders and stretched his wings and Flew up into the rafters so far that no one could see him from below. Flower appeared in the room,

"Uhh...has anyone seen Star...I lost her.. She's in a plush and I lost her..." Flower sighed, and Fred and Spring shook their heads as there was another voice outside, "Never mind.. I think I know where she is at..." Flower said walking right through the door, and there was a loud snapping noise. Spring worried about his lover, stood up and walked out. Spring appeared in the doorway, Maggie saw that one of his hands had blood on it.

"Kids stay in here.." He said shutting and locking the door, Maggie stood up and swung herself up into the rafters.

"Maggie where are you going?!" Fred called but the child climbed higher into the rafters. "Oh God, they are going to kill me..."

\--With Maggie--

As she climbed higher into the rafters she got more exhausted. She wanted to get Vince and let him know about what was going on. She could see him, he was sitting on a rafter closest to the ceiling, she climbed up to him. He saw her, and she slipped off the rafters and began to fall.


	56. Weapons, Many

Vince saw Maggie fall and he grabbed her hand, and held her in his arms she was shivering, because she realized that she had almost died, but she didn't thanks to Vince. She told Vince what was going on and he slid off the rafter and Flew back down to the floor, he gave Maggie to Fredbear and walked right through the door. He saw Spring near Mangle, and Flower leaning against a wall, she was upright but she was in shock and shivering. Star was near her and was trying to calm her down, Vince walked over to her.

"Flower are you alright?" He asked as he realized that there was a bump in her wing that was dripping blood, only then to realize that it was a bone sticking out of her wing.

"I didn't see it coming... he ment to hit Mangle... I just got in the way..." Flower choked out, and Star quieted her down,

"It's fine..." Star said trying to comfort Flower,

"Don't tell me It's Fine... It's not... he ment to hurt Mangle... I'm so sorry.." Flower cried still shaking, Vince put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him scared he knew it wasn't him she was scared of. She was scared for him, and for their family, ((The Animatronics)). "Do... It.." She told him and he understood what she wanted him to do. He walked up to Spring and Mangle, and emitted a sonic boom, while Flower emitted a different frequency to keep the whole building together and the animatronics from getting hurt. Freddy was Flung back, and Vince disappeared and Freddy went limp.

"Did he Kill him?" Mangle asked Spring he shook his head as Flower stumbled losing her balance for a split second. She pulled herself back together and picked Star up, she held the small plush in her arms was staring at Freddy blankly.

\--With Freddy--

He found himself in a dark endless place, he heard Vince laugh.

"If I catch you, I will use you to kill everyone and everything you ever cared about." Freddy heard this and began to run, He ran straight into Vince with Black eyes, and heard the Cries and sounds of his friends being torn apart. "How does it Feel to have Evil in possession of your mind?" Vince asked and Freddy took a step back and ran into Vince again, "How does it feel? To hear the screams of the innocent?" Vince asked and Freddy's eyes widened, "How does it feel to fight for your life and others'? Go ahead tell me something I don't know... Come on or are you a bigger coward than I thought!?" Freddy stood up and something reached fromfrom the ground and pulled him back down, he could see like a movie his hands pulling the rusted axe off the wall and walk towards his unspecting Friends. He watch as he began to swing at Chica, ripping her jaw clean off.

"Stop It! Stop hurting them!" Freddy cried, and Vince smiled and Freddy watched as he began to go after Bonnie, "Leave them alone!" Freddy cried as he saw himself destroy Bonnie, and then look at the destruction he caused.

"How does it Feel to be helpless against your own actions?" Vince demanded,

"But I'm not doing it you are!" Freddy cried, as Vince began to shimmer into the exact copy of Freddy, but with Black eyes.

"Who says that I'm Vince?" The Black eyed Freddy said, and Freddy watched in disbelief as he began to tear Golden apart,

"Stop it! Stop it! Let him go!" Freddy yelled as the image, faded and The black eyed Freddy became Vince again, and he Smiled and disappeared, and Freddy woke up and saw Vince, talking with Mangle. Vince locked eyes with the terrified Freddy and Smiled, Freddy Filled with anger kept it under control until he got closer to Vince or until Vince got closer to him. Vince disappeared and reappeared in Freddy's head, causing him to move back to his group, and back to his stage. Vince reappeared on their stage, and waited, Bonnie saw him near and unmoving Freddy, and Charged him. Vince was surprised by Bonnie, and was caught in a choke hold and, pushed the rabbit away from him. Chica seeing Vince and Bonnie fighting grabbed Vince's right arm while Bonnie held his left. Freddy stood up and towered over the knocked down Vince, since Bonnie and Chica held Vince by his elbows, Freddy could easily break his wrists. But that would alert Spring, Freddy went to the guard's office and pulled out a Knife from under the chair. He walked back over to Vince and pulled his face to look at him. One of Vince's eyes flickered and became black, Freddy reached for one of Vince's wrists. And pushed his guard uniform back, and saw the names, scarred into Vince wrist and to his elbow. Freddy in surprise slammed the knife into Vince, both of his eyes became black. Bonnie and Chica had dropped him in surprise, and Vince pulled the knife out of his neck.

"Knives don't work don't you think I tried while I was alive? Don't you ever think, How many guns I've used, How many bridges I've jumped from, How many Names I remember? Did you even think about what I had shown you? You're so stupid, and so stubborn about changing your ways, when the truth is the Children changed before you ever have!" Vince yelled at the animatronics, "Fin, he grabbed my wrist and let me go, He could have broken my arm, But he didn't. And you even denied your crew help when I offered. And you tried to hurt Mangle, when Flower got in the Way and did you ever think? No you didn't, Come to our side only if you want to talk Peace instead of war!" Vince shouted disappearing, he reappeared near Spring and pulled his sleeve back down.

"What the hell did you do?" Spring asked gesturing to Vince's neck,

"I spooked them when they had a knife, that's what I did." Vince sighed, his eyes still black,

"Are you sane?" Spring asked, and Vince nodded,

"If I am not trying to kill you then I am sane. It's a simple rule." Vince replied,

"What did you do?" Mangle asked,

"I showed him what it was like to fight in your mind for everything you ever cared for." Vince sighed looking off at the far left as Violet walked in. She looked at her brother and sighed,

"Oh...Hey Vince," Vince looked at his sister who was unconcerned with how he looked which surprised Mangle.

"How do you act like your brother is not bleeding and Vince how do you act fine if you are bleeding?!?!" Mangle exclaimed, and the two looked at each other.

"He tried suicide so many times, that I just assumed he has built up an immunity to any type of thing that you could possibly kill yourself with." Violet shrugged and Vince watched her and nodded. "The only time Vince while alive had ever almost died was when we where ten and our uncle was still alive.. Other than that I have even seen him run into the path of a moving car and did more damaged to the car than him..." Vince rolled his eyes and looked around as if nothing had happened. Mangle gave and exasperated sigh, and looked back at Flower who was still holding Star and shaking.

"I feel bad... it's my fault that she got hurt..." Mangle sighed, Violet looked at Flower,

"Need I not ask, but what happened?" Violet said, and Vince looked at Violet,

"Do you seriously have a weapon in your pocket?" Vince asked and Violet looked at him

"Whyyyy..Noooo?.." She replied and Vince shook his head,

"You forgot I can tell if you are lying or not...and you are." Vince told her and Spring realized what he was doing he was trying to keep his sister away from what was going on.

"Fine... I do.." Violet sighed and Vince gestured to a table,

"Take it out," Vince said and Violet smiled,

"What are you two doing?" Spring asked, and Vince smiled.

"It's a game we played while I was alive, we would hide weapons on us and the other would guess where they are but right now...Violet has an unneeded amount of weapons on her." Vince replied as Violet pulled the pocket knife out of her pocket, and her shoes ((And something else that girls wear)) , gun out of the other, and some ammo out of the previously mentioned thing. She clicked her high heels on the tile floor and a knife came out the top, she tore off the heel of the shoe and it became a knife. "Violet all of them,"

"Wait there's more?!" Spring cried and Violet took something out of her hair and set it on the table, and took off her scarf and shook it and more ammo fell out.

"That's all of it." Violet said, and Vince nodded, Mangle was surprised that Violet had never set off the metal detectors. "Vince what about you?" Vince looked over at Flower who was still shocked and flicked his wrists and set the daggers on the table, he reached behind him and set the swords on the table he pulled out the crossbow and set them down. In his hands materialized a staff, he looked at it confused and set it down.

"And the feathers on my wings, " Vince said picking up the staff again and looking it over, "Ironically I don't remember this one.."

"And I thought you can't summon your weapons.." Spring pointed out,

"Well normally I can't, they come from the mindscape, and Flower put a limit that she controls on them.. But she's to shocked to care... but I still can't pick up normal weapons." Vince said and Violet looked at him like _Really_ He nodded and she handed him the pocket knife and it fell right through his hand. Flower Looked over at them and the scene around them changed, A golden version of the staff Vince had appeared in her hands, She began to twirl it around her and Hit it on something, it disappeared and she reached into her wings and pulled out some golden feathers and threw them towards the wall. The scene disappeared but one of the golden feathers remained. Vince walked over to it and pulled it out of the wall. He spun it around and looked at his wings, "Correct Me if I am wrong But this looks like a flight feather.." Spring looked over at him and saw that it looked extremely close to the feathers he was looking at. Vince waved his hand and his weapon disappeared, and he walked over to Flower and handed her the feather, and she was still to shocked to recognise that he was there. Vince waved his hand and Violet's weapons disappeared, "Dont worry they are at your house, but I left you one and that should be enough if you are coming here." Vince's image Flickered and he stopped bleeding and he was normal again. Vince folded his wings and looked at Flower and she disappeared, Star too, and the Kids cove door unlocked.

"Hey Violet!" Maggie called and Violet waved, Maggie still had her mask on and so did Plush, Fred walked out and glared at them,

"You locked me in the room with your kids for an hour...Lets just say Plush takes after Spring..." Fred sighed and Spring patted his brother on the back,

"Vince where did you send Flower and Star?" Mangle asked

"To her room in the saferoom.." He replied, "I may not be able to manipulate reality yet, but I can't teleport things.."

"You do know you have been manipulating it since we explored the abandoned town Right?.." Spring asked, and Vince froze,

"I have?..." He said unsure but he could feel that Spring was telling the truth. "Well then..."

 _"Why don't we create an Image of the brothers when they where new?"_ Will suggested and Vince focused on the area behind the brothers as two images shimmered into place, the images standing behind the brothers. Tapped the real brothers' shoulders, and scared the crap out of them, the brothers turned around and saw younger versions of them laughing. Vince mimicked what William was showing him including William and Sarah, who were smiling at the laughing robots. The image Flickered and faded, Spring looked at Vince surprised.

"Well then.." Spring said embarrassed that he was scared of a younger version of him.

"It's not Full on Manipulating reality just yet, Is showing Memories as real beings." Vince said, and Fred looked at him confused.

"But you weren't even alive then..." Fred pointed out, and Vince smiled,

"But I know someone who was." Vince replied with a smile,

"Henry?" Fred suggested and Vince shook his head, and an Image Flickered into place next to him. It was William Afton, "Wait you know William?" Vince nodded, and the figure moved forward and broke apart.

"In a sense, At this current time he remind me of a porcelain doll." ((Vince))

"And how's that?" ((Fred))

"I don't know it Might scare Maggie and Plush.." ((Vince))

"It won't, I live With Plush and you think a doll will scare me?" Maggie rolled her eyes, and Vince looked at her,

"But this "Doll" Was a real person at a point, how does that make you feel?" Vince asked and Maggie shrugged.

"Disturbed, but interested." ((Maggie))

"Fine it was your choice." Vince sighed and an Image of a regular Will appeared near him, but suddenly it began to crack and chip, soon it looked like Will did in his mind.

"Huh...guess you are right... He does look like a porcelain doll..." Spring said and Will folded his arms and spoke.

 _"Its not like I hear that every day..."_ Will sighed and Spring and Fred Jumped back,

"Vince stop it... That is exact... And its freaky.." Spring said thinking Vince was the one making Will talk. Will surprised that they had heard him, was wide eyed.

 _"Well first its Lilly and Star, then its them what next?"_ Will sighed, _"Also...I'm not...Vince... He's over there."_ Will pointed to Vince who was talking to Violet,

"Wait Star can See and Hear you..?" Fred asked,

 _"It depends what Star You're talking about to the one I'm talking about."_ William shrugged, and Fredbear thought for a second.

"The giant purple cat..." Fred asked, and William shoom his head.

 _"We aren't talking about the same thing..."_ Will looked around, before looking back at the brothers. _"I'm talking about, Star Flower.."_

"Wait Flower?" ((Spring))

 _"Yeah..."_ ((William))

"Changing the subject... Why do you look like Vince, or should I say Why does Vince look like you?..." Fredbear asked and William shrugged,

 _"Vince was adopted by Henry, so you can assume where that goes, you know Biological parents and adopted parents..."_ William explained, And looked off at Vince and disappeared, Vince looked at the brothers.

"Sorry He does that a lot.." Vince sighed and Spring remembered what Flower had told them. As Foxy walked out,

"Uhh, Ye mates know why Freddy and the others are froze and the stage?..." He asked and Spring looked at Vince, and Foxy didn't even look at him. "No, Okay...then..." Mangle sighed,

"Ask, Vince, He knows." She looked at her brother, "Wait I thought your jaw was broken..."

"Aye it is, Its just locked into place, But I can still talk.." Foxy replied, and Vince began to walk away,

"Really what's with you and the things you helped create?! What has caused such distrust between you and Freddy's crew?!" Fredbear demanded, and Vince ignored him, and kept walking, Foxy ignored the question as well. Violet watched her brother leave and didn't say anything. "I'm so tired of people dodging my questions, Why can't you just answer me." Fredbear sighed angrily and headed back towards the maze. Spring was confused as well _What's going on?! Maybe I should ask Golden Mabe he knows.._


	57. SpringTrap not Spring Bonnie

Spring found Golden over in the prize corner talking with Marion, Marion saw Spring,

"Oh..Hey... Did you need anything?.." She asked,

"I Just wanted to know if you know why Freddy and his crew are...well how do I say this... Upset with Vince and Don't trust him?" Spring replied and Golden and Marion looked at each other,

"Spring, Honestly, I don't think you want to know..." Golden sighed, and Marion nodded,

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." Spring pointed out and Golden looked at the dolls near him on the desk. Marion looked at him, and Spring seriously,

"I...Gave the Gifts to the Children where they had as much control as Vince did after he died... They where attached to Freddy and them, even Golden... The only way for them to come out of those bodies was if the animatronics where dismantled all except Golden since at the time he didn't have an endoskeleton... And If you Remember, if at all they were there outside the bodies... They watched as he died... They wanted to warn him... Fin particularly, he saw their names on his wrist... but it was to late..." Marion sighed, and Golden looked down. "At first they didn't listen to the Girl... They didn't want any part of leaving Vince alive.. Spring Bonnie agreed to help them, and he was the one to kill Vince... We had planned it all out... But we hadn't realized that Henry had died moments before..." Spring had not remembered agreeing with any plan the night Vince died.

"I don't remember that.." Spring said shocked, and Marion looked to the floor.

"That's because you're not completely Spring Bonnie... Why do you think Freddy and his crew call you Springtrap?... Spring Bonnie, partially died with Vince... Memories, Feelings, Most of the things they knew about Spring Bonnie disappeared... So in sense in their minds Spring Bonnie is dead, and from his death a new being rose Springtrap.." Marion tried to explain, but Spring felt lost.

"Then who am I now? I'm so Confused.. What are you talking about?" Spring asked confused about what or who he was.

"You are who you choose to be... That's what you are.." Marion said, her wispy voice seemed to echo in his head, he nodded and left, he walked off toward the saferoom to think. He found Flower twirling the golden feather in her hand, while Star sat on her shoulder. She looked at him as if he wasn't there, Vince was looking at he obliterated Wing as if how to fix it. He wasn't going to touch it afraid that it would hurt her, Spring sighed and sat down on the floor. Flower looked at him,

"You all right?" Flower asked, he shook his head.

"According to Marion, Spring Bonnie is dead... And I'm something that rose out of his destruction... What was it again?...That's right Springtrap.." Spring sighed, and Vince looked at him,

"Well According to Will you Have changed But that doesn't mean A part of you has died." Vince said trying to comfort the rabbit, who just stared at him blankly and then looked at Flower.

"She also Told me there was a Girl that had tried to Convince them not to kill Vince... Flower was that you?..." Spring said and Flower's eyes narrowed,

"If it was me, Then why would it matter, whether he died when he was older, he would still be in the same situation as he is now...Just Like me.." Flower sighed, and Vince looked at her, questioning her silently. "Stuck until we die of what killed us in the first place, We are stuck just like any of the animatronics. They can't die until they die how they did in their life before." Flower growled, and Vince was surprised by her sudden outburst, he watched as she shifted to a form, that neither of the two in the room recognised. "I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to make a doll and sell it," Flower mimicked, she opened her hands and in them appeared the small doll of the puppet with the cracked mask. "And when the people who I sell it to, return it, I'll just sell it again, For three years. Then because of it being haunted, I will return it to Love's Diner." Star saw what she was holding and her eyes widened.

"Flower put it down," Star told her and Flower set the doll down sighed angrily, she looked at her room, And mimicked the woman again.

"And When I am Making the doll I will collect some dust from the haunted Diner, from the burned out room. Surely nothing can go wrong!" Flower spat again, and disappeared into the doll, Spring and Vince stood wide eyed at what had just occurred.

"What the Hell was that about?!" Vince exclaimed, and Star sighed,

"Flower's room isn't built by her, It was where she had died in our Diner.." Star shook her head at remembering what had occurred. "I was just surprised by her death and dropped a cake, It caught the room on fire. I should have burned... I felt like I had Failed, But I didn't know what I had Failed.. One day while the room was still being renovated, a Woman came in and took what she thought was dust from the building... Let's just say it wasn't dust and It wasn't from the building.." Star said looking at the doll, Spring looked at the doll in shock, and Vince looked at it closely.

"Wait so you're saying that Flower's remains are in this doll?.." He asked and Star nodded, she glared at the doll, and Spring was confused. Flower reappeared, Vince watched her calm down. "Are you good now?" She sighed and Nodded,

"Sorry, Being passed from house to house for three years, With people screaming and running, calling priests and doing exorcisms. Has that Affect on me..." Flower sighed and looked around her eyes landed on something in the opposite hallway, she froze. "Why are you here?" A figure appeared and Vince saw it and his eyes widened,

"Who says I can't come?" It was a child, Spring felt like he should know it, while Vince looked uncomfortable.

"Says Me.." Flower shot back at the child, who didn't even flinch,

"Says the girl who has been long dead and is trapped in a little doll." The child retorted and The doll was picked up and slammed against the furthest wall, Flower flew into the wall and slid down it. The child looked as surprised as the rest of them. A seam in the doll opened and Grey dust poured out of it, and a cut where the broken seam was on the doll appeared on Flower and she began to bleed.

"What the hell Fin? Why did you do that?" Vince demanded and the child looked sacred,

"I didn't...Unless... He followed me..." Fin looked around as a figure appeared behind him and grabbed him and disappeared. It was Afton, he fully appeared, and held something in his hand. A small ball of light he smiled wickedly and disappeared. Star ran to the doll room and Vince followed her, and he saw her going through the sewing basket. She pulled out a golden thread, and a sewing needle, she strung the thread through the eye of the needle. She looked at him,

"Can you get The doll please?" She asked, and Vince nodded, "Don't touch the dust, you'll regret it.." Vince walked out of the room and picked up the doll carefully, and took it back to Star. Who sewed the seam back up and sighed, Flower stood up and growled something to herself. Spring watched in disbelief as she just didn't care about what had just happened. Vince walked back out and looked at Flower, and for a quick moment the room changed, but it became normal in a quick flash.

"Flower what was that about? And Why was Fin here?" Vince asked, and Flower looked some sort of sad.

"The Gift Boxes, they work with something called Soul Collection. Sounds bad, but its not if used for the right purposes. But what Afton is doing is wrong, he's just using it just to collect souls. Keep them hostage, break their wills and their spirit so to say." Flower sighed, and Vince looked at her,

"We should tell Marion..." Vince suggested, but Flower shook her head.

"No, Bad idea, she cannot know.. She will want to go after them...and ultimately it will get her killed... He's baiting you, He knows that you would try something.." Flower told him seriously, and Spring watched in disbelief as Vince sighed giving up on what he wanted to do.

"Well what now?" Spring asked, and Flower looked at the plush Star,

"I have to finish Cleaning out Star..." Flower sighed, and Spring looked at Vince.

"Can't he help you? Also why are you cleaning out Star?" Spring asked and Vince sighed,

"I don't know Star's circuitry, also she got Taffy in her Springlocks." Vince replied, and Flower looked at a door. "What about your wing?" Flower smiled flatly.

"Its not like I have any use for it anyway, but it will heal," Flower told him flatly, and she picked up Star and headed to the work bench room. "This will be fun..." Vince laughed as she left and shut the door, Spring looked at Vince.

"Hold up, Who is Fin and how do you know him?" Spring questioned, and Vince froze and looked at Spring out of the corner of his eyes.

"He was one of the five Kids possessing the Fazbear group." Vince sighed and pulled his sleeves down further, "He was Freddy's.." Spring's eyes widened, as an image Flickered beside him, a young boy. Maybe about 8 or 9 years old, with blueish gray eyes and brown shaggy hair. There was a shadow that passed over the kid and he looked scared. Vince realized what was going on and the Image flickered out. "I remember that... I killed them one by one... I didn't want too... Hell I don't even remember what set me off.." Vince said, looking off in the other direction from the rabbit. "Heh.." Vince's eyes began to drip, and became pitch black, Spring couldn't see Vince's face and began to get up.

"What's so Funny?" Spring asked coming closer to Vince, who flipped around and Shoved Spring back.

"That I remember Every little detail about how I tore the robots apart... How I could still hear Violet and Harry calling for me... I can remember the sound of The Fazbear crew's mechanisms screeching to a halt... And how one by one they Where destroyed..." Vince laughed, and his eyes flickered for a brief second where he cried, "What is happening to me?!?!" Vince's eyes became black, and something wrapped around his wrists and pulled him towards the wall, golden chains, the black eyed Vince pulled against it and snapped one of the chains. Flower stood over in the corner and was staring at Vince, he broke the chains and ran at her. Her eyes flickered and she blocked his punch,

"Please don't make me do this...Please" Flower begged him, but Vince's eyes didn't Flicker instead he swiped at her. She pushed him back and she had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry..." She pulled out one of her daggers and threw it into him, in a response to her attack her pulled out one of his own daggers and it hit her in the shoulder. She stumbled back in surprise, not because she had gotten hit, but because it wasn't one of his daggers. It was the rusted and burnt knife, the exact one that had killed her in the first place. Spring's eyes widened at the sight of the rusted knife. Vince stopped for a split second, and his eyes flickered.

"Flower... I'm so sorry..." He said as his eyes flickered again, she closed her eyes and put her hand in front of her and moved it to the side and Vince slammed into a wall. Spring wasn't feeling any of that, which scared him even more. Flower opened up her eyes and they were flashing multiple different colors. She looked at Vince in fear, and in shock. He stood up his eyes still black and he Smiled,

"Vince snap out of it." Flower cried, and Vince smiled,

"Oh My Dear, Who says I am Vince?" The black eyed Vince asked, and Flower's eyes wided,

"Stay away from me!" Flower shouted at him, as he charged her, she jumped out of the way. She had her head down and he took it as a chance to fight her but she just disappeared, she reappeared behind him with the staff in her hands. She began to twirl it around her, Vince smiled and a black version of the staff appeared in his hands. She swung it at him and he blocked her blow, He smiled at her shock.

"As Weak as Ever my dear," He taunted, "Maybe you should have practiced more over the eons." He said as he swept her feet from under her, and prepared to deliver the final blow. Be could feel Vince and William working against him, trying to stop him, but they where too late.

\--With Maggie--((During the time after Vince walked off and Spring learning the truth))

Something dark seemed to hang in the air, both could sense it but Plush stayed unworried. Mangle held both of them in her arms and was making her way to Kids Cove, to put them to bed for the night. Maggie knew she needed to find what was causing the sense of dread. She tried to struggle out of her mother's protective grasp, she wanted to ask her brother for help but he was asleep. Maggie saw Mangle's power switch on her second head, she quickly flipped it. Mangle quickly shut down and fell with a clatter on the floor, Plush who was a heavy sleeper stayed in her arms. While Maggie crawled out from under her mother, she put her hand on her mother's face.

"I'm sorry.." Maggie told her shut down mother, before running off. Foxy who was on his way to Kid's Cove, tripped over his sister.

"Sis?" He asked, he pushed her lightly to see if she was asleep. "Uhh..Sis?!" Foxy found her power switch and flicked it back to on, Mangle started to make a buzzing noise as she restarted. Her eyes lit up, and she looked around her.

"Why am I on the Floor?" She asked and she looked in her arms there was Plush , but not "Maggie! Foxy where's Maggie?!" She demanded, and he shrugged,

"I do not know, she was gone when I found ye. By the way, why where Ye on the floor?" Foxy replied, and Mangle looked confused, "Ye where shut down Why?" Both of their eyes widened as they realized who shut down Mangle.

"MAGGIE!!" Both of them called, which finally woke up Plush, he rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you yelling?" Plush asked still groggy,

"Plush, Where Maggie?" Mangle asked, and Plush's eyes widened, and he thought,

"She was talking about something feeling wrong, and wanting to find out what." Plush told them and Foxy shot straight up,

"Vince, We Have to Find Vince... Before Maggie does.." Foxy said standing up and Mangle set Plush down as she began to get up.

"Now you actually say something about him.. But why? He was with Maggie all day today.." Mangle asked standing up and picking Plush back up.

"He be dangerous, Why would ye do that?!" Foxy said, and Mangle looked confused, While Plush fiddled with his mask.

"He's not dangerous, he's nice... We had fun today.." Plush said, and Foxy looked at him,

"Fine, Laddie he _Can_ be dangerous, Other than that he can be nice..." Foxy replied trying to make it easier for Plushtrap to understand.

\--With Maggie--

She followed the dread, to the saferoom, she peeked around a corner and saw the fight, as Vince knocked Flower down. Flower caught Maggie's eye,

"No stay back... Please.." Flower begged her, but she walked into the room, Spring saw her and reached to pick her up, while Vince ignored her. She took a deep breath and screeched,

" _Stop!_ "

"No!" Flower screamed as she was forced back, as well as everyone else in the room.


	58. Spring Bonnie is a jerk

Vince was slammed back and something flew out of him, he hit the wall and slid down. Spring was slammed into the hallway's end wall, and Flower hit the wall next to Vince. Maggie stumbled back in surprise, and the figure that had flown out of Vince, threw something at her and it slammed into her and she fell, as the figure dissipated.

\--With Mangle--

She heard Maggie and ran into the saferoom, she found Maggie first. The little ((Maggie and Plushtrap are about 3ft tall)) Animatronic had something sticking out of her costume and it was covered in oil. Mangle went to pull it out but Foxy stopped her and moved her hand away from Maggie.

"Don't it will bleed more.." He told her, and Plushtrap cane in running after the two, and saw his sister, and stopped dead in his tracks. He walked over to his sister and put his hand on her chest, his eyes widened.

"She's alive!" He sighed happily, while Foxy looked at him curiously.

"How do ye know that Laddie?" Foxy asked and Plush tapped his own chest, he grabbed Mangle's hand.

"We tick!" He replied, and he put Mangle's hand on his chest, and she could feel a little tick, like a heart beat inside his little body. He moved her hand gently to Maggie, she could feel a similar tick but it was slower. Mangle picked Maggie up and held her close and listened to her chest, she could hear the clicking now instead of feeling it. Foxy knelt down and put one of his fingers on Plush's chest and could also feel the little tick. She felt relived that Maggie was alive, and followed Foxy into the saferoom. Foxy stopped, and saw all three of the people that where in the saferoom. Flower was sprawled out on the floor, Vince was sitting up right against a wall, and Spring was down the hallway the same as Vince, sitting up. Mangle saw the two staffs and remembered that Flower had the gold one, but the other was black but she didn't recognize it. She watched as Plushtrap walked around and was checking the ones on the floor, he got to his father and paused. He stopped and began to look for something, he found it and clicked it. A part of Spring's suit came off and Foxy realized what he was doing.

"So laddie, are they all alive?" Foxy asked and Plush nodded,

"They're just knocked out." Plush sighed and Foxy looked at Vince, almost like he was blaming him, while Mangle looked at Spring, the forearm of his suit was off and he hadn't moved.

"But he doesn't look alive.." Mangle pointed out, and Foxy looked at her,

"Spring Bonnie, had explained to all of us, That 'is springlocks don't work if 'e was dead." Foxy sighed, and Mangle looked at her lover,

"But isn't my Springy, Spring Bonnie?" She asked and Foxy snorted,

"Springy?" He asked and Mangle looked embarrassed, Foxy smiled but it soon faded, "Well.. Aye, in some part 'e is...But in the others... 'e is Springtrap.. The version, That was left to rot in the saferoom for Four years.. Lived with a Killer inside 'im..." Foxy explained, and there was a small voice coming from the opposite hallway.

"Can someone let me out of this room please?" It was Star, Mangle walked up to the door and unlocked it and opened it up. Out came a little plush Star, inside Mangle could see Star's body dismantled on a table and in the process of being cleaned. "Thanks Dearie, Flower locked the door on me..." She sighed, and saw the three all out cold and looked at Mangle, before seeing Maggie in her hands. "What Happened?" She asked, and Mangle sat Maggie down, in front of the plush. Who began to look at the wound, "Dearie, only Flower knows the kids systems, but I can at least keep her stable." Star said in a comforting way, and Mangle looked at her surprised.

"How?" Mangle asked, and Star gestured towards Spring,

"Go to the door on the left there should be a sewing basket on the table, grab it then go back to the work bench room with a pair of Scissors and cut some of the material off the bottom of my dress." Star told her and she grabbed the sewing basket, and cut some of the fabric off the dress and brought it back to Star. "You're not going to like this but you need to remove the thing out of her." Mangle carefully gripped the object and pulled it out and Star took the material and put it where the object was, she pulled out some white thread and put a stitch across from the fabric. She put the other stitch the same way and it formed a x across the fabric, holding it in. She put the needle back and thread too, she began to observe the thing Mangle had pulled from Maggie, and walked towards the black staff and gasped and dropped the object and backed up.

"Star? Star what's wrong?" Mangle asked, but the little plush ignored her, and walked to Flower, her broken wing hung over her chest and left shoulder. Star gently pushed it out of the way, revealing the knife embedded in her shoulder. Plushtrap saw it and wrapped his hands around it and pulled it out, they all saw that it was rusted and burned. Star's eyes widened, and she looked at Plush who dropped it. She kicked it and it skidded towards Spring, "Star what happened?"

"I don't know..." Star replied, "Me and Flower where in the work bench room... we heard yelling and.. Flower left me in there with the door locked.." Star told them, and Mangle nodded she saw Plushtrap walking towards the opposite hallway, he reached the end and kept going, right through a wall. They heard a slam, and Plush poked his head out, before pulling it back in and he brought out a book, with pink and golden binding. He showed it to Mangle, it was his and Maggie's manual, he set it down and began flipping through it. He found what he was looking for and pointed to the sketched out version of Maggie with notes on the side in Flower's curly hand writing.

 _Maggie has a built-in tracker and profiling equipment, Maggie like her brother Plushtrap has a heart like device. Each tick is like a heart beat, new design, to tell if they are alive or dead. Hint: Beware special ability, will bring down energy, if used the first time, could bring energy down low enough to stop internal systems. Will be still alive, but trapped in the mindscape, until her body is repaired and energy is brought back._

Mangle scoured over the blueprints, something to help her daughter but it was all gibberish to her. Plushtrap stoped her on the first page of the book and pointed to the inside cover.

 _Maggie and Plushtrap are made from parts of their parents, Maggie is made out of Mangle's old head costume, since that was all that was left. Just the fur and nothing else of Mangle's old costume. Plushtrap is made from the remnants of Spring's missing ear, some of the metal was used for both. I only used the ear because of it not staying on, I tried everything. The rest of the metal, I hate to say is from Golden's old body, since I could not fix it._

Mangle was shocked, Golden's old body was used in making the kids. Foxy saw that last line and was angry, but it soon softened when he saw that it was used to make something useful ((and cute)). When Spring began to move, he opened his eyes and they where yellow as always, but they glowed green. Mangle jumped back in surprise for her lover's eyes had never glowed green. Spring moved his hand to his head and groaned,

"Owww...My head..." Mangle helped her Lover up, and he looked at her confused for a split second. She saw it and felt that there was something wrong with him.

"Springy dear, What's wrong?" She asked and her looked at her confused,

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you... Are you new?" He asked, and Mangle felt hurt,

"It's me Mangle! Foxy's sister! We're lovers we have two children, Maggie and Plushtrap! You don't remember?..." Mangle exclaimed, and Spring shook his head,

"I'm sorry I don't... The only Name of those I remember and that is Foxy's..." Spring told her and didn't bother to take his arm away from her. Foxy looked at Spring, as Mangle walked away from him upset and hurt. Spring held his arm against his body, Foxy had and Idea,

"Let me try somethin' sis." Foxy said to his sister, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ahoy there Springtrap!" Foxy called and Spring looked confused,

"Who's Springtrap?" He asked, and Mangle picked up Plushtrap, and he glared at Spring over Mangle's shoulder. Foxy watched her drag her feet and watched as she collapsed, and shut down in heart break. Plushtrap nudged his mother and she didn't respond,

"Mom?" He asked, Foxy looked at Spring and felt his heart sink, he needed to get Spring to Marionette.

"Hey, Spring lets go talk to Marion.. Don't touch or talk to anything or anyone else..." Foxy said, and he hooked his arm, around Spring and lead him to Marion.

\--Meanwhile--

Plushtrap sat near his mother and sister, he began to cry, he felt alone. Vince groaned and sat up and saw Plushtrap.

"Plush, What's wrong?" He asked, and Plush looked at him,

"It Isn't daddy..." Plush sniffled, and Vince looked confused,

"Okay then what is it?" He asked and patted the floor near him, and Plushtrap crawled over to him.

"He doesn't remember any of us... Not even Mommy or Maggie or me.." Plush sobbed, and Vince noticed Mangle sprawled out on the floor.

"Shh... We'll figure something out.. It will be okay.." Vince said trying to comfort Plush, but he himself was unsure.

\--With Foxy--

He knocked on Marion's box and she replied with a usual,

"Go away."

"Marion Please we have a situation.." Foxy pleaded, and Marion poked her head out of the box, and Foxy gestured to Spring,

"Yeah It's Springtrap, Now go away." She told him and Spring cocked his head,

"I'll ask again who's Springtrap?" Spring replied and Marion's eyes widened, she snapped her fingers and they appeared inside the box. "Oh Wow this place is bigger than I thought!" Marion looked at Spring,

"What's your name?" ((Marion))

"Spring Bonnie, But I prefer Spring." ((Spring))

"Who's your brother?" ((Marion))

"Fredbear." ((Spring))

"Who made you?" ((Marion))

"William Afton and Henry Lock." ((Spring))

"Was William married?" ((Marion))

"Yes, to Sarah." ((Spring))

"How many Kids does Henry have?" ((Marion))

"Three, Violet, Harry, and his adopted son Vince, The Purple Guy." ((Spring))

"What's the last thing you Remember?" ((Marion))

"Vince putting me on in suit mode, and me waiting for the kids to come before I killed him." Spring said calmly, and Marion thought for a second about what to ask next to be sure what she thought was true.

"Who's Mangle, Maggie, and Plushtrap?" Marion asked, since she knew all about these names.

"Mangle's the Vixen the pink and white one right?" Spring replied confused,

"And?" Foxy demanded, and Spring looked more confused.

"That's All I got.." Spring sighed, and Marion looked closer at him.

"What about the other names, Maggie and Plushtrap?" She asked and Spring thought about it for a second.

"Plushtrap sounds like the thing William and Sarah made to prank me and Fred.. The thing that looked like me and likes to climb and has sharp teeth.." Spring replied and Marion threw one more name into the mix.

"What about a Star Flower?" She asked and Spring looked surprised,

"That's the name of William's imaginary friend, and the name of his dog that often came into the restaurant.." Spring replied, and looked at her confused, "Why are you asking me this? I mean... What's the point?" Foxy and Marion looked at each other,

"Well.. Ye... Ye are different.. Ye fell in love with me sis... and Ye just broke her heart... Ye hurt her... Really bad..." Foxy sighed, and Spring glared at him,

"Well... I'm sorry... I don't remember ever loving anyone... Or at the most having kids..." Spring said, he crossed his arms and tapped his upper arm. "Especially, not your stupid sister!" Spring hissed, and Foxy shot up and went to hit the rabbit, but Marion stopped him using her abilities.

"Ye take that back ye jerk!" Foxy shouted, and Spring laughed,

"Well I'm soo sorry I don't remember." Spring said sarcastically, and Golden appeared in the box.

"Oh Hey Spring!" Golden called waving to his friend, and Spring looked down.

"Who are you?" Spring asked, and Golden laughed,

"HaHa Spring, Good one." Golden said rolling his eyes, while Spring looked confused.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" Spring asked, and Golden looked shocked.

"It's me!" Golden cried, and Spring looked upset.

"You aren't Golden, He's an animatronic and has was just an empty costume.. Not a small plush that you can hold in your hands." Spring said matter of factly, and Golden looked surprised,

"Is this a sick joke? Maybe I should talk to Mangle have her talk some sense into you. Heck even Vince.." Golden told him and Spring shot up,

"Son of a Bitch! He didn't die?!" Spring shouted, and everyone jumped back in surprise of his outburst, "How do I get out of this damn box?! I'm going to go Kill that bastard!" Marion waved her hand and something rose out of the floor and wrapped itself around Spring's hand and pulled him down to his knees. Marion walked over to him and clicked on suit mode, Spring shuddered and fell limp to the ground. Golden looked at the limp form of Spring,

"The hell was that about?" Golden demanded, and Foxy looked at Marion.

"Can I leave to see if anyone else has woken up? That could possibly explain what happened?" Foxy asked, Marion nodded and Foxy disappeared. Foxy walked back to find Vince trying to comfort Plushtrap. "I see that ye are awake care to explain what happened?" Foxy growled,

"Well, I was possessed and attacked Flower... Next thing I know Maggie was standing in the doorway and she yelled "Stop" and a shockwave flung me and everyone else back, and knocked the thing out of me... That's about all I remember.." Vince explained, and Plushtrap stood up and handed him the book. He read the note, "Special ability?" Vince looked over at Flower as she began to move knocking Star off her, She looked up and shook her head.

"Ugh... Worst decision I have ever made.." She groaned, "Putting a frequency emitter in her... But I didn't think It would knock the literal sense out of you..." She began to stand up but stumbled and fell. She saw the black staff, and shrank away from it. "Evil, Evil... I thought he was dead... it was such a long time ago how?.." She finally managed to stand up and she picked up the staff and snapped it in half, before breaking it into fourths. She looked around, "Where's Spring?"

"The Jerk is with Marion, But he isn't Springtrap anymore, He is Spring Bonnie.." Foxy growled, and gestured to Mangle, "She shut herself down.. she was so heart broken.. And Vince ye can't go near him, he will kill ye." Vince sighed and leaned back,

"Well it's not the first time something has wanted to kill me." Flower walked over to Mangle and her eyes widened, she scooped up Maggie and set her down on the floor in front of Vince and ran off to the room Plushtrap had gotten the manual from, she reappeared holding some sort of tools. She knelt down and pulled off Maggie's chest piece, she reached into the tools and pulled something out, and began to work on the small animatronic. At one point she pulled out some tweezers and was moving something back in place. She was actually very quick with what she was doing, she waited a second and was watching for something. Something inside the small animatronic clicked and she found that, she pulled a needle point tweezer, and pulled something out. And the clicking steadily increased, and Plushtrap looked excited, Flower clipped the chest plate back on. And Maggie sat up, Flower put the tools away and Foxy watched in amazing as the little animatronic began to work again.

"Uhh...If I may ask where be Golden's old body? And why would ye keep it?" Foxy asked and Flower gestured for him to Follow her, He did right through the wall, and she lead him to a different wall and walked right through it. Inside was a brightly lit room and in the middle was the remnants of Golden's old body.

"I couldn't fix him, Since his body had made the thick gunk to move. Fixing him would have meant removing the only thing that kept him alive. And No I couldn't fix his back..It was too greatly damaged.." Flower told him and Foxy could hear the sadness creeping up in her voice. They walked out of the room and Flower told him to give her a second. And soon she followed, she held something in her hands, he couldn't see what it was though.

"So How are we going To fix Spring?" Foxy asked and Flower looked at him,

"The Same way we broke him in the first place." Flower replied with a smile as she glitched out and became what almost looked like one of the ghost children. She was all light gray, with black eyes, and dark gray tears streaming down the length of her body. She glitched again, she walked up to Maggie and handed something to her, it was a necklace. On it hung a small bottle with a multi colored liquid, Maggie handed it back to her and Flower clipped it around her neck. "Maggie I want you to stay in the other saferoom, Come in only if you feel it's necessary. Take Plush, but you have the only right to come in if necessary. Foxy will move Mangle to you guys, and Foxy will get Spring, and tell him where we are." Vince understood her plans, and Everyone got into their places. Foxy ran off to get Spring, and moments later Spring slammed into Vince knocking him over. Flower ran into Spring and rammed him, pushing him off Vince. Spring smiled, and saw the knife at the end of the hallway. Flower's eyes widened as Spring picked it up, he ran at her, and forced the knife into her side where it became lodged. She stumbled back and he caught her off guard and kicked her down. He looked at Vince and lifted him up by the throat. Vince scrambled to get the animatronic's hand off of him.

"I remember how, kids would run from you," Spring growled as he threw Vince into a wall. "How parents would argue with Henry about you," He grabbed Vince again, and Flower stood up just to be knocked back down. Maggie appeared around the corner, and saw the fight, and Spring turned towards her and she screeched.

" _Stop!_ "

And Vince, Flower, and Spring, where all flung back, and where knocked out.


	59. The Destroyer's Return

Spring awoke with a pounding headache, he saw Vince smiling weakly at him before he hung his head and his purple hair got in his face. Flower had her head down and was breathing roughly, her blonde hair hung in her face. Spring saw Plush and Maggie standing in the middle of the room with Foxy. Foxy looked at him,

"Springtrap?" He asked and Spring looked at him, "O' Thank god..."

"What are you talking about?" Spring asked, and Foxy looked at him in fear,

"What be the Name of William Afton's dog?" Foxy asked, and Spring thought for a second, before looking back at Foxy.

"I don't know, Why are you asking me?!?!" Spring demanded, and Flower chuckled,

"He didn't have a dog, It was just me." She smiled, and Vince laughed,

"Well Mangle needs ye, so get up and go!" Foxy told him and Spring shot straight up at the mention of his lover.

"What's wrong with her?!" Spring asked worried, Foxy frowned as much as he could

"She be in Kid Cove, waitin for ye..." Foxy said, and Spring shot off, Foxy's eyes widened as he realized Spring could probably out run him. "Wow, I didn't realize how fast he was.."

"Nor did he at first..." Vince laughed, "Scared him, to run so fast.. I still don't know why.."

\--With Spring and Mangle--

Spring ran into Kids Cove, to find Mangle powered off and sitting on a table. He reach out, and lifted her head up,

"Mangle?" He asked, and she didn't respond, "Did I do this?" He set her head down and sat beside her, "What have I done?" he asked and he set his hand on hers and gently squeezed her hand. "Did I kill you? Is that what I have done? Is this what Foxy wanted me to see?" He dropped her hand and got off the table. "I Love you, Please don't forget that..." He turned away, and began to head out, when someone grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. It was Mangle, she embraced him tightly.

"I love you too!" Mangle cried, and Spring wrapped his arms around her embracing her back. "But I can't believe you forgot about me!" Spring cocked his head,

"I did? I don't think that would ever happen. But you must have been Imagining things, I would never forget the love of my life." Spring told her, and she shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't imagining things." Mangle reassured him, and he cocked his head.

"Well I don't remember that.." Spring said absolutely confused, and Mangle thought for a second.

"We could ask Foxy, and the rest of them.. They could be the deciding vote.." Mangle suggested, Spring put his arm around her,

"Sure but I have no doubts you will win." Spring replied with a smile and Mangle laughed. They walked back to the saferoom, and found that Vince and Flower where still on the ground, exhausted. Spring told Foxy and he asked Foxy to ask the question, Foxy had and evil glint in his eyes, before asking the question.

"Who all thinks that "Spring Bonnie" was a total Jerk? Raise yer hands!" Foxy asked, and everyone in the room rose their hands even Vince and Flower. Spring was the only one who didn't, he looked around in disbelief.

"Was I really that bad?" Spring asked and everyone nodded,

"Ye where so bad that when we visited Marion, that she had to put ye in suit mode, because of it." Foxy told him, and Maggie gestured to Flower and Vince, who where still just sitting against the wall with their heads down.

"Yeah lets just say I didn't like that version of you," Maggie said Flatly, and William shimmered up beside Vince.

 _"Honestly I don't remember Spring Bonnie being so violent.."_ Will admitted, Mangle and Foxy jumped back, _"Okay, so they haven't heard of me I assume, I'm William Afton."_ An Image shimmered up near Flower, the puppet with the cracked mask. It looked at Will,

 _"Of course they know who you are, you invented three of them!"_ It told William, and Foxy was first to ask,

"And ye be?" The Puppet with the cracked mask looked at him,

 _"We are Puppeteer,"_ It replied, and Spring cocked his head,

"We?" He asked,

 _"Long Story, That We will not explain."_ Puppeteer said disappearing, William rolled his eyes and disappeared as well. Flower began to stand up and Spring noticed the knife. He was going to point it out, but she just pulled it out and it disappeared. Vince stood up as well, and glared at Spring for a quick second. Spring didn't understand why he had done that,

"What was that for?!" Spring asked, and Vince stopped walking,

"For slamming me into a wall before picking me back up and slamming me into the floor." Vince replied, Flower rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad.." She said, trying to make what had happened sound not as bad.

"Says the person who was stabbed." Vince retorted, and Flower sighed,

"You are no help." Vince glared at her, and she smiled and glitched out becoming the crying child version on her, and Vince jumped back. She shifted back an Vince took a step back.

"Flower what did ye mean about the dog?" Foxy asked, and Flower shifted to the form of the reverse German Shepherd.

"That I literally was the dog." Flower replied, laying down and letting Plush and Maggie pet her. Foxy's eyes widened and he looked at her,

"So ye are a big softy at heart?" Foxy said, and Flower looked at him,

"Sure, But I could easily tear you apart, so maybe not as soft as you think." Flower replied, and Foxy looked uncomfortable, but Flower laid back down and continued to let the kids pet her.

"I'm so Confused what happened? Last thing I remember was Maggie coming in here and yelling 'Stop' and we where all flung back." Spring asked and Flower picked her head and looked serious.

"Each of the kids have a special ability... Maggie has a Frequency emitter.. More powerful then I would have liked...But lets just say, it knocked the sense out of you.." Flower sighed, while Vince was looking at the manual, for Plushtrap and Maggie.

"Then What about Plush, what's he have?" Spring asked, and Flower paused.

"I..I don't remember... like I said the frequency has damaged us all in one way or another..." She looked at Vince, "What It has damaged, might remain unknown until It is too late." She sighed, and turned into the cat and sat down, Star sat next to her and at that the cat was bigger than the plush. She curled her tail around her legs and looked at nothing. Something startled her and she shot off right into the hidden room, while Vince put the book down.

"I don't see anything different about the kids design, compared to Mangle's..." He sighed, and Maggie looked at the book, and ran off towards the reading room, she brought back Mangle's manual. She set it down,

"Funny... I don't remember you guys having my manual.." Mangle said, as Maggie began to flip through the pages coming across Mangle's recent design. Vince had written notes on the sides and Maggie was looking at the designs. As Flower came back carrying something in her mouth, she set it down, it was a bowtie. But something about it was off, it was a bright grey, but Spring couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"What's that for?" Spring asked, and Maggie looked over the book, and looked at her. Flower looked at as confused as he was.

"Its the only hint, that I left myself about Plush's ability.. And if you look at Maggie's it has nothing to do with the ability..." Flower sighed, and she became human and was turning it over in her hands, "But all I do know about Plush's ability, is that if combined with Maggie's it can overpower me and Vince... The abilities where just a back up in case anything goes wrong.." Vince looked at her in surprise, he picked up the pink and gold manual and flipped it open. He began looking at the designs, and pointed something out.

"There are small symbols in the designs will that help?" Vince asked, and Spring looked at the manual,

"Vince, I'm a robot and I don't see what you are talking about." Spring told him, and Vince gestured to the whole design,

"That's because you aren't looking at the whole picture," Vince flipped to Plush's design, he looked at it and saw the greek symbol for Sigma, hidden inside Plush's diagrammed mechanics, He looked at Plush, "Plush can I look at your Mechanics?" He asked and Plush nodded, Vince carefully unclipped Plushtrap's chest piece, and looked at the book. There in Plush's mechanics, was the zigzag E, the letter Sigma. "Flower does Sigma Mean anything to you?" Flower thought for a second, before shaking her head,

"Nope, But I see it as well." She replied, She paused for a second, "Maggie has Omega, If I am wrong." Spring and Mangle looked confused, while Foxy wanted to let Marion know Spring was normal.

"I be right back, I need to Talk with Marion." Foxy said walking away, while Mangle finally decided to ask about what they where talking about.

"What's Sigma, and What's Omega?" Vince paused while Plush sat down,

"They are Letters in the Greek Alphabet." He explained while a notebook and pencil appeared in Flower's hands and she was writing something down. She handed the notebook to Mangle, Mangle looked at the notebook and then at Plush's mechanics.

"Huh... so it is there..." Mangle said, and Spring saw what she was looking at and nodded. As Mangle looked around as Vince clipped back Plush's chest plate back on. While Maggie was talking to Flower about the 30's early 50's, apparently wanting to know about those particular years.

"Well...It was after a war... Certain things where legal that aren't now... Honestly most of the stuff I remember aren't really appropriate for your age Maggie." Flower sighed and Star nodded,

"She's right, I remember that parents of some of the girls had asked me to get the boys away from their Kids." Star told her, "They thought I was a person in a costume, so they would often tell me to talk to their children. Ask Silver he had the same issues.. at one point we had to separate a fight between two boys over a girl." Spring heard that comment and laughed,

"What did the parents ask you to do?" Mangle asked, Star smiled at the memory.

"They would pull me to the side and say something like, 'Look, I need your help my daughter likes this guy, but I don't... So..Do you think you could... You know.. help me?' Honesty I was about to say, 'You want me to do what?' But they would watch me the whole time and make me very uncomfortable" Star replied and Flower laughed,

"You're a animatronic, children shouldn't make you uncomfortable.." Spring pointed out, and Star shook her head dismissively,

"It wasn't the kids, It was the older parents of the teenage Girls... They just watched me whenever I was anywhere near their child, That's what made me uncomfortable..." Star said, "Literary the only boy who didn't Harass the girls that I didn't mind over with the girls was William. He had been over on my side since he had found out I had my own life after the restaurant was closed."

"I have always wondered, What time did Flower and William come to the restaurant?" Vince asked, and Flower answered instead of Star.

"Nine P.m., to when lever the sun began to rise, but Will normally left at eleven." Flower replied, and Vince thought for a second.

"You never slept?" He asked and she paused,

"Like I said, somethings where legal back then, and are not now. The thing I'm trying to say was only Illegal in 1974." Flower sighed and looked off, she thought about something, "Who wants to see what Love's Diner looked Like?" Maggie and Plush raised their hands and Spring and Mangle just said 'Sure'. Flower stood up and stretch her usable wing out and the world began to change. Until they all stood in a pink and white room, with tables lined up in the middle, Star and the poodles where on the stage.

"Wow... its so... Pink..." Mangle said breathlessly, and was walking around, she saw the wall in the middle and found a door. She opened it and on the opposite side was Silver, Copper, and Gold, But their side wasn't as colorful as Star's side.

"Well welcome to _Girl's_ Cove, and that's Cow _Boy's_ Cavern.." Star said, while Spring was speechless, until the Star on the stage hopped off and headed to the kitchen, while the front door opened. An Image of Felix sat on a post near the door, he was kicking his feet. A younger version of William walked in, the two where talking, until a younger version of Flower walked in closing the door behind her. The Images Began actually talking when she walked in.

 _"She's waiting, as always my dear."_ Felix told Flower who nodded and lead William to the Girl's side. She lead him to the corner table,

 _"Stay here I have to go talk to her."_ Flower told him, he sat down and opened his sketchbook. She walked away and came back moments later, she sat back down at the table as Star walked out, William looked up, and was shocked to see the cat moving around. The images where swept away, and Vince loomed at Flower who shook her head, But there was a figure crawling out of the ground. He looked like a skeleton, until flesh appeared on it and began to rebuild him. He laughed maniacally,

"I have been forgotten, but I will return..." Flower and Vince froze, they watched in fear as the mans red eyes landed on them, "Come to me... My sister.." Flower shank back, but some sort of rock appeared behind her and forced her forward. She looked terrified, but brave, as she faced the man trapped against the rock. He brushed his hand against her face, "Are we not the same thing? Are we not created by the same person? Dear Sister.." He tapped her cheeks, "We maybe millennia apart... but are we not the same?"

"We are not the same destroyer... You have cost the lives of so many innocents..." Flower told him, but the rest could only hear what they where saying. The rock Fell and the two became animals, Flower the German Shepherd, and the First Impure, a massive wolf. His jaw popped and large teeth, extended from it. She charged him, but she flung out her wings extending them to trip him. He turned around, and caught her in his jaws, he threw her and a rock rose out of the ground in time for her to be slammed against it. She stood up and shook her fur off, she growled and vines rose out of the ground and entangled themselves around his paws. He growled and tore them off with his teeth.

"Fool, Your powers are no match for me!" He growled, and Flower smirked,

"Look again, Brother. You have just taken a bite out of a plant, called nightshade one of the most poisonous plants known to man, Tis you who is the fool!" Flower called and ran into him, slamming him down into the ground. He turned into a bird and flew up, Flower jumped up into the sky and knocked him down.

"You will never beat me, Sister!" The man taunted, Flower had a thought cross her mind she looked at Vince. He saw the look in her eyes, he knew what she was going to do. She looked back at the man, her eyes began to flash and she began to glitch, her eye lit up. There was a loud cracking sound, and an explosion, that knocked everyone back.


	60. What is lost is found

The explosion had caused everyone's ears to be ringing, in the middle of where Flower and the Destroyer had once stood. Now stood Solstice, she looked sad and was shaking her head,

"I'm so Sorry..." She said, as the ring of Ice that was once on Flower's hand rolled over near Vince, he picked it up, he knew that they couldn't remove the rings from their hands. He realized that there where crystals scattered across the ground, he touched the one closest to him. An a memory flashed across his mind, it was of Flower playing with Luke and John. He realized what had happened, and Stopped.

"I can't believe it..." He said breathlessly, Star groaned and got up, he eyes where now two different shades of green.

"I don't remember the suit being this short..." She said, before a new voice came from her, "Well what ever the reason.. I blame you Mary, you loved the weirdo..." Stars eyes became yellow again and she held her head, "What is wrong with me?!" Spring looked surprised, and confused.

"Vince what happened?" Spring asked but Vince didn't answer, "Vince?"

"She Over loaded to save us..." Vince said breathlessly, as Spring put his hand down it touched something, and he heard himself, Vince, and Mangle all talking, Flower was laughing at them. Solstice was in the middle of all the crystals, she had fallen to her knees. She seemed to be crying, Vince gestured for them to stay where they where, and disappeared. He reappeared beside Solstice, and handed her something. Tech appeared beside him Whisp, and Insanity, Whisp stopped moving and looked at the minefield of crystals. She put her hands to her mouth, and Tech looked down and picked the one at his feet up. The Animatronics could here his voice and Flower's, Insanity stopped and picked up a purple crystal.

"I caused this..." He whispered, but Tech put his hand on Insanity's shoulder,

"Blame the demons, They caused this.. They caused all of this.." Tech told him sternly, Whisp picked her hand up and swept it across the crystals. All the crystals began to swirl into a tornado type thing, and something flew out of Star.

"Oh Thank God, I'm normal again!" She cried in relief, but the tornado of crystals stopped and they all where in a pile. Solstice stood up, and looked at the pile of crystals,

"That Cannot be all!" She cried, while she flicked her wrist, and a crystal came out of the pile. It was during a fire, William and Star where there, "This is the earliest of the ones here." Tech looked at her,

"But that Cannot be, where is the ones from her life?" He asked, and Vince had a thought come to his head.

"Wait are you suggesting that one part of Flower is still Alive somewhere?" Vince asked and Solstice nodded,

"But there is only one place for her to go." She replied, and Vince stopped dead in his tracks.

"Here... In the Mindscape.." Vince said, While Spring looked at him confused, "And we need to find it... or her... whatever..."

"Why would it matter? What would we accomplish by finding her?" Tech asked, while Vince bowed his head, "Hey are you alright?"

"No... I can't control it... And you understand what I am talking about.." Vince said lifting his head and one of his eyes where black with blood dripping out of it. Solstice paused,

"Now I understand what she was talking about..." She said aloud while Tech looked at her confused, "She and Vince work as a team to keep the demon part of him at bay... and when he is alone... It is its own being within him that can do as much damage as he did while alive..." Spring realized what she was saying, the things Flower always said that nobody but her and Vince could hear, kept Vince under control. "All of you will look for her but be careful, She doesn't know who you are or why she is here, I will stay with Vince. I want Luner to control the situation as much as he can but I doubt that will hold for long so hurry!" She told them as Vince's eyes Flashed a cream and he collapsed, Mangle took Plush with her while Spring went alone despite Mangle's protests. Maggie with Tech, Star with Insanity, and Whisp by herself.

\--With Star Flower--

She looked around, _Where am I? Where's Love's Diner? Why am I still alive? I died.._ She began to wonder around,

"Oh wow the world is so Pretty with Colors!" She cried happily, she put her hand on the spot where William had stabbed her. As Spring saw her, she looked at him and waved but stopped, she seemed startled. Spring really didn't know what to do and all he could get out of his mouth was,

"Oh...Hey Flower..." She stopped, and looked at him as if he said something wrong.

"No one calls me that, only Star as I remember..." She looked at him and glitched, disappearing for a second and reappearing right beside him. "Funny thing is, I remember you... but the even Funnier thing is that I was blind..." She glared at him, "Who are you?!" She demanded,

"My name is Spring, I know Vince.." As soon as it left his mouth he regretted it, she began to back away.

"I don't know who you are talking about.." She took another step back as she said that,

"Do you know a William Afton?" He asked, she stopped and put her hand to her chest,

"You don't know anything.." She growled and glitched again, leaving him alone. His ears clicked back as he sighed,

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought.."

\--With Insanity--

Flower appeared right in front of him and Star, she looked at him, she looked scared.

"Star Flower listen to me... Someone you care for but don't remember, is needing your help.. Please just follow me and Star..." He begged, but she looked at him in disgust, and began to back away.

"You aren't with Star... And I remember you!" She cried, and Star jumped off his shoulder.

"Flower dear... It's me... Please believe me... You promised me something do you remember what that was?" Star asked, and Flower nodded, "You Promised me that you would never forget me, no matter what form you or I took.."

"Only Star would know that... but if you are really Star... What happened the first day we Met?" Flower asked, Star shifted uncomfortably.

"I fell off my stage, onto my face... And couldn't find the kitchen.." Star replied, while Flower picked her, and hugged her. While Plush jumped out and tackling her to the ground, Flower became a dog, and smacked him off with her paws like a cat. She held Star in her mouth, she set Star down as she walked up and put her paw on Plush's chest.

"Who Are you?" She Growled, while Plush got up from under her paw. "What right do you have?! Who told you?! Did he!?" She snarled while Mangle saw what was going on and stopped, "Did He tell you to attack me?! Did he not think he did enough damage to the animals at his house?!"

"What are you talking about?! He's just a kid let him go!" Mangle shouted, while Flower looked at her,

"It didn't stop him from tearing kids apart.." She said backing away, Star looked at her.

"But you're not him!" Star yelled, and Flower looked scared,

"But what if I am? What if the next person I hurt is you?" Flower whimpered, before glitching out, and disappearing.

"Plush what where you thinking?" Mangle demanded, while Plush shuffled around.

"I'm sorry.."

\--With Whisp and Tech and Maggie--

Whisp saw Flower first, She pointed her out to Tech. Flower looked scared, startled even, she was in the form of a dog. Her tail in between her hind legs, dragging her feet as she walked. Tech asked Maggie to stay with Whisp while he talked to Flower. He ran up to meet her,

"Hey Star!" He called, she looked at him, and smiled as best as a dog could smile.

"Oh.. Hey Tech.. Do you know Why I am here? And why they all keep talking about a Vince?" She asked and Tech shrugged,

"He's Henry's son... He needs your help.." He sighed and Flower was choking back laughter.

"Henry had kids?! Last I knew of him he was nine years old the same as William... Speaking of William..." She said, turning back into a human, "He's possessed, and he stabbed me... And Star accidentally set fire to the restaurant and that's the last thing I remember.." She said, she began absent mindedly putting her hand where she was stabbed, She shook her head. "What does this "Vince" need from me?" Tech cocked his head,

"What did you say to William, After he stabbed you?" Tech asked, and Flower paused,

"I told him, Not to hate himself for what happened to me, and that he was not the evil inside of him..." Flower replied, "He could be who he chose to be, and Stuff like that.."

"Well... Vince has an Issue like William... He can't control who gets hurt and who doesn't... He gets overpowered.. And I think you can help him, just follow us, But we must hurry, a different angel is watching him.. And I think she is way out of practice..." Tech said, But Flower stopped, she looked upset. She was looking at her hands, "What's wrong?"

"What If I'm becoming like _Him_? What if instead of helping this Vince, I hurt him? Tech, I'm so confused," Flower said she almost looked to be crying, Tech's gaze softened.

"As You put it, "You can be who you want to be.", Besides, who did I not listen to all those years ago?" Tech asked, while Flower looked at him, "Who helped me after I was a fool? I think you're a Better person than him anyways."

"What about Kaynine what will happen to him if the brother uses me instead?" She asked and Tech froze,

"What?"

"The only reason, he wanted and Impure was to use me after I died.. It wasn't for love.. It wasn't for Mercy.. It was for power.." She explained, and Tech's eyes widened, "He knew he couldn't kill me himself or his brother could kill him in my form... so he asked his most loyal demon to instead... Oh... what will I do when It is Time for him to claim his prize?.." Tech put his hand on her face,

"Well I trust you will fight... fight for what is right.. No matter how much he hurts you..." Tech said, and Flower nodded,

"Its too bad he can't really hurt me anymore... His punches, his weapons.. they don't hurt me as much.. The pain began to fade toward the end." Flower smiled, she looked at where Whisp and Maggie where standing, "Come out you two, we have someone to save!" Flower cheered, and Maggie came out, almost wanting to run and hug Flower. Flower's eyes lingered on Whisp longer, "Cousin." Whisp was surprised that even the Flower that was and acted like a 11 year old could tell who she was. Tech lead the way while Flower trailed behind him in the form of a dog, when they reached Vince and Solstice. They found Vince had Solstice pinned with his sword, Flower took one look at him and changed into a cat. ((Okay serious talk the next thing that will happen is seriously what My cat does to me everyday... No joke..)) She ran forward and wrapped herself around his legs, trying to trip him. He stumbled and fell back, she turned into a human, and was looking at him. She began to say stuff to him in their secret language, he looked startled and collapsed. She jumped back, as he fell, and a figure appeared behind her, Tech saw him and yelled.

"Star! Behind you! Run!" She turned around and came face to face with the Brother in Red, she turned into a dog and growled as he kicked her back. He became a dog as well, one Tech was way too familiar with. He pounced on Flower, trying to get his jaws around her neck, she placed her back paws, on his stomach and kicked him off. She stood back up and all the fur along her back was standing up on end. As a field of red surrounded them, blocking everyone else out. She looked around in surprise, the Red One ran at her trying to catch her off guard. She waited until he was almost upon her, she lifted her paw and swatted him aside.

"What the hell! You're a dog not a cat so start acting like one!" The Red One demanded, and Flower shook her head.

"You never said that before.." She taunted, "Besides You where never my Master, or my controller!" She growled and lunged at him, Vince sat up just as the Red One and Flower's dogfight came towards him. Flower broke off and hit the demon in the opposite direction away from Vince. The Red One looked angry, he ran and slammed into her, she hit the field and was dazed by the impact. He stepped over her, and locked his jaws around her throat, he began to fade. Tech was saying something but Vince couldn't hear him. Solstice held up her hand with the ring, and the ring disappeared and reappeared inside the field, in Vince's hand. He knew what she wanted him to do, he gripped the ring tightly in his hand, and flicked his wrist. He pulled out one of his daggers, and threw it at the demon, it found it's place in the dog's side. The Red One let go of Flower and she stood up, one of her eyes where red, while the demon was missing one of his. She turned into a human, and there where chestnut streaks in her blonde hair. She walked past the black dog, and stood by Vince. She now was the same size as him, he handed her the ring.

"Put It on. Then Solstice can help you out." He told her she paused and nodded, she waited until the Red One had recovered from Vince's attack. The she carefully without anyone realizing that, she had done it, she slipped the ring on her hand. Instantly her hands began to tingle, like an unused ability waiting anxiously to get out. He charged her, she lifted her arm, and swatted him aside.

"You have made my life a living hell, now let me thank you... By making yours one!" She yelled and picked up the black dog, she tapped her foot on the ground, and a larges crevice opened up. And she threw him into it, the ground Closed up after him as if the entire earth had just swallowed him whole. The crystals began to glow and disappeared, Flower stopped moving and froze. The Field fell and Vince looked at her, as she began to move, and her large white wings rose from her back. She smiled and launched into the air, and for once actually flew, she landed and folded them back. She looked at Vince, and he jumped back still adjusting to her new look. "You alright?"

"You look different.." Tech said, and Flower rolled her eyes,

"Like I said, I was created, as a new vessel for _Him_.. So in him trying to make me serve my purpose.. He changed my appearance.. but not who I am." She Smiled, and some ((looks like a vampire)) of her teeth were sharp and pointed. Whisp jumped back while Maggie ran up to her and hugged her. Flower picked her up,

"And to the child, you look no different.." Vince pointed out, and Maggie rolled her eyes,

"She looks different but I don't care..." Maggie shot back at him, and Flower rolled her eyes, as Mangle, Spring, Plush, Insanity, And Star, made their way back to the rest of the group. Spring looked at Flower in surprise, While Vince was talking about what she had done in the battle.

"Wait, Flower, Why did you turn into a dog to act like a cat?" Vince asked, while Flower changed into the dog,

"Because most don't expect it, heck even Plush Didn't." She smiled and Plush sighed,

"She's right I didn't.." Flower pleased with herself, sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. While Mangle looked curiously at her.

"But Why did you do that? It was just tackling.." Mangle asked and Flower stopped,

"Fine you want to learn the truth?" Flower sighed, and Mangle nodded,

"The truth, If you please," Flower looked off to the left, and Sighed angrily.

"Impures, can be made as a complete accident... or With a purpose.." Flower sighed, "A purpose to host a demon, in my case, The Brother in Red.. Possessing Kaynine was only temporary until I died, He abused me, and Never let me forget what I was... Temporary... He'd hurt me if I, Laughed, cried, acted like any normal kid..." Flower closed her eyes and the mindscape changed, "I understood... Why Kaynine.. Had not wanted anything to go wrong... Why Mary Ann had died.. Why my life was hell.. being what I was, I was forced to watch dogs fights... And if I did something wrong, I would be used for practice with the fighting dogs... Muzzle included, so I used any spare time I ever had to keep myself away from the horrors that lived in the backyard... The Tree house... The cat like fighting.. One day.. someone saw me on my normal trip to Love's Diner... And Asked if I was in school.. When I answered No... Well she confronted him and he sent me to school to keep what he was doing a secret... He paid off the nurse to lie about injuries I had.." Mangle was surprised, but Flower did not stop there. "I was Blind.. So I was put into a special class... They treated me like I was a Three year old.. Heck even the scholar ghosts had more respect.. Either way all the popular kids at the school Knew _him..._ so anything I did wrong, missed a question...and stuff like that.. Would be reported to him, and the cycle continued.. " Flower Finished as images flashed through the mindscape, someone running, someone in red chains, and two groups of people one shaking their heads, and the other stern faced and holding a stick pointing to a board. The images stopped and the mindscape became normal, while Flower became a cat and stretched. "I think we should head back to the restaurant, I have a funny feeling that someone is there." She sighed, and Tech nodded.

"You know LuLu, she's there.. Either way, that was a terrible idea and we need to leave." Tech waved and he along with Whisp and Insanity disappeared. All of the rest of them where teleported back to the restaurant.


	61. Hunted in a maze by your own children

Tech was right as soon as they got back to the restaurant there was LuLu waiting for them. Only Vince and Flower could see that Luke and John where there beside her. LuLu looked annoyed, while Foxy was looking at her confused.

"Who be this?" Foxy asked, Flower rolled her eyes,

"This Is LuLu..." She replied, and Foxy gestured to John and Luke,

"And those Laddies?" He asked, but John and Luke stiffened,

 _"You can see us?"_ Luke asked and Foxy nodded, _"Well I'm Luke, and that's my brother John. If you pardon, Who are you?"_

"I be Foxy." Foxy replied, "The Pirate Fox." John stiffened even more, while LuLu glanced uneasily at Foxy.

 _"Pirate?..."_ John said uneasily, _"No offense sir...But pirates... they resulted in our deaths... I'm sorry.."_ LuLu shifted uncomfortably, before looking at Flower,

"I can't even believe you.." LuLu sighed, and Flower rolled her eyes, "I understand your choices but seriously?.."

"LuLu I'm sorry, But was there a Need for John and Luke?..." Flower sighed crossing her arms, LuLu laughed,

"They wouldn't leave me alone... Star they're kids what do you expect?.." LuLu smirked, and Flower shrugged.

"I don't know.. I have pretty low standards for them right now.." Flower muttered and Vince laughed remembering the conversation between LuLu and Luke in the tree house. While Mangle and Spring watched in confusion.

"I'm sorry but this is all too weird... One Foxy who are you talking to?.. Two How come we can't see them?..." Mangle asked and Foxy spoke first.

"There be two kids near LuLu... I thought you could see 'em." Flower thought about the second question.

"Mangle... Foxy was Possessed by A child Ghost, Felix if I remember correctly... So It makes sense that he had adapted to see Felix, so he now can see Luke and John.." Flower explained, Mangle nodded while Spring paused before nodding as well.

"Why are the Laddies afraid of pirates?.." Foxy asked and John gave and agitated sigh,

"Pirates where a real thing when they were alive.. The Pirates came and brought disease and Famine... and other terrible things.." Flower explained lightly, John looked at her and nodded. "In all honesty, they wait to know someone before they judge them.. For anything that happened in the past unlike someone else I know.." She glanced at LuLu who wasn't paying much attention at the time.

"Funny... It doesn't seem like that at points.." Vince murmured, and Flower gave him a sympathetic glance. While LuLu finally began to pay attention, she tapped her hand on her arm, waiting for someone to say something. She looked at Flower's arm,

"Do you still have them?" She asked, and Flower froze, she glared at LuLu and moved her arm closer to her.

"Not important." Flower said and Vince looked at her skeptically, She shot him more of a _Don't you dare!_ look. "Either than that did you need anything?" She asked and LuLu shook her head,

"Well I guess that's it.. Luke, John, we need to go back 'home'.. Don't forget your promise to me Star..Please." LuLu called and she and the boys disappeared, Vince looked at Flower, who sighed and began to walk to the work bench room.

"Do you care to explain?" He asked, she put her hand on the door frame,

"It's not Important.. Now if you don't mind I got work to do." She replied, she slid her hand off the frame and closed the door. Vince heard the faint click of the lock,

"Well... That Was strange..." Spring said sarcastically, and Foxy looked at him.

"By the way, Marion wants to talk with Ye.." Foxy told him, and Spring sighed,

"Great.." He looked at Foxy, "Do you know about what?" He asked, but Foxy shook his head,

"No, Sorry Lad, I don't, If I did I would tell you." Foxy replied, Spring let his lover know he had to go, before walking off. "Well What do ye want to do?" He asked and Mangle gestured to Maggie and Plush.

"Well these two need to go to bed... That's what I'm going to do..." She sighed, and Foxy volunteered to take them to Kids Cove. While Mangle fell asleep in the saferoom, leaving Vince alone, he slid down the wall and decided to rest.

\--With Spring--

He walked to Marion's box, and tapped on the lid, she lifted it up and looked at him skeptically. She reached out and grabbed his arm, and pulling him into the box. She looked at him seriously,

"Who are you?" She asked, he thought for a second,

"I don't know anymore.." He answered, and she shrugged,

"Alright well you're at least not a Jerk." She sighed, and Spring gave an exasperated sigh, "Well, About Vince.." Spring shot up,

"What about him?!" He demanded, and Marion sighed,

"What did he do to Freddy and the others?" ((Marion))

"Showed them the things on his wrist.. Why?" ((Spring))

"And what's that?" ((Marion))

"Names, 27 of them... Why is this important?" ((Spring))

"I don't think he is safe to be around, That is why.." Marion told him sternly, and Spring shot up into the air.

"Why? He's kinda Nice if you get to know him.." Spring exclaimed, and Marion looked at him as if he where stupid.

"He's a murderer and a psychopath, There is a lot of titles I can fit for him. But Nice, Isn't one. Heck If I where you I wouldn't trust him near my kids." Marion spat in hatred, while Spring was shocked,

"Leave my Family out of this.." He growled, "You are so focused on the past you don't care for the future!" His eyes widened as she reached around him, and flicked his shutdown switch. He pushed her away from him and fell, he was still on, but all his systems were slowly shutting down. He finally fell still, his eyes flickered out and blackened, Marion looked down on him in disgust. Golden appeared in the box and saw the shut down Spring there.

"Marion what's going on?" He asked, and she looked at him, "Marion?" She took a step forward, and kicked the shut down animatronic, Golden winced. "Marion Just let him go..." She looked at Spring as if weighing her options. "Please... I'll stay with you.." Golden begged and Marion nodded, and snapped her fingers, Spring disappeared from the box and out into the restaurant. BB saw him First, he gently nudged the robot with his balloon, when Spring didn't respond. He got some of the other toys,

"Maybe we should take him to the saferoom.." T.Fred suggested, and TC nodded her agreement, They lifted the robot up to his feet and took him to the saferoom. TC saw that Vince and Mangle where there and gently tapped Vince.

"Wakey Wakey, We need your help." TC told him, he opened his eyes and looked at her,

"Okay for what?" He asked careful not to wake Mangle, She pointed to the first saferoom,

"Spring." TC told him, he stood up and sighed, _That Rabbit always gets into trouble..._ ((Vince's thought))

"What's wrong with him?" He asked following TC out into the first saferoom, and he looked at the rabbit. He checked the rabbit's mechanics first, finding the rabbit was turned off. "TC he's fine, he's just shut down." Vince told TC lightly, and flicked the switch, Spring's systems began to make clicking and whirring noises as they powered back on. TC sighed as T.Fred walked back in,

"Is he okay?" T.Fred asked and TC nodded, as Spring began to move,

"Damn it Marion..." Spring grumbled rubbing his head, He soon realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Mangle walked out and looked surprised as Vince helped Spring up,

"Uhhh...What did I miss?" She asked, and Spring shook his head,

"I'll tell you later..." He replied dismissively, and Flower walked out of the second saferoom looking for something.

"Has anyone seen Star?.." She asked, everyone shook their heads, "Great I lost her again.." She sighed disappearing, and Mangle looked confused,

"I wonder what that was about..." Mangle questioned, while Foxy finally came back from putting Plushtrap and Maggie to bed. He looked exhausted and confused, Mangle smirked as she asked, "So how'd it go?"

"I don't know how ye two do it..." Foxy sighed, Mangle was struggling to control her laughter and Spring smiled, while Vince seemed to be counting down. As soon as he hit one, two different things happened, Maggie and Plushtrap could be heard in the hall, while Flower reappeared holding Star. Everyone was staring at him,

"What?" He asked confused, Foxy ((Who's jaw has been fixed by Harry)) stood opened mouth,

"How did ye-?..." Foxy began but couldn't form the words, Vince realized what he was trying to say and finished his sentence.

"Know what would happen? Timing, I knew Maggie and Plush would leave their room eventually...Other than that I had no idea about Flower.." Vince replied looking at Flower who opened the work bench room's door and was letting Star out. Star was walking, but was finally back in her own body. She paused and looked at Foxy,

"You might want to Move out of the way.." Star told him, and Foxy ignored her, She walked away and back into the second room. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" She called walking out of the line of sight, Foxy looked confused, until two blurs ran into him knocking him down. It was Maggie and Plush, they got off Foxy and laughing while they ran away. Star poked her head around a corner, "Told you!" Foxy grumbled as he got up and looked at Spring and Mangle.

"I've always wondered, How does the Maze work for the kiddos?" Foxy asked, "They aren't really scary..." Flower walked out and looked at Foxy

"You wanna bet? They can be terrifying, if they wanted," Flower replied, she brought her hand to her mouth and whistled, Maggie and Plush came running, "Kids, Why don't we scare your parents and their friends?" She asked with a sharp toothed smile, both kids nodded and began to shift and change. Maggie jumped up into the rafters, and hung down, as she stretched out and changed into a burnt version of Mangle's old form. Plushtrap stayed on the Floor as he began to get taller he almost looked like Spring but with more pieces missing and sharp teeth. Plush shot off ((Plush is part Speed demon, Figuratively, not Literally. Or maybe he's part car)) and and Spring was surprised while Maggie disappeared up in the rafters. The only one who wasn't surprised was Vince, who was laughing at the robots' reactions. Spring looked at the smiling Flower,

"Sometimes you terrify me.." Spring told her, she laughed before looking at him,

"I can be more terrifying than that. But other than that we will be able to see who has been scared or caught by the kids. Vince and I will wait in kids cove, Have fun!" She smiled while she and Vince disappeared, Spring was speechless.

"Well we are being hunted by our own kids... Well can't say I wasn't expecting that..." Mangle sighed as the room closed around them and became the Maze. "Shit..." Foxy looked at his sister and Spring,

"Shouldn't ye two know this place?" He asked but both shook their heads,

"If it didn't change every day... Then yeah we would." Spring replied as there where four entrances to the maze in front of them. "Well me and Mangle will the one with the delta symbol. Foxy you take the infinity symbol, T.Fred Will take Alpha, and TC will take the Beta. Sound good?" Spring asked, everyone nodded and set off in their directions.

\--With Foxy--

He took a step forward into his tunnel and found himself in a guard's office, there was a tablet on the table, but there where no doors to block Plush or Maggie.

"Well this be ironic.." Foxy said aloud as he flipped through the cameras he could see each of his friends. He put the table down and saw Maggie poking her head up from by the window making a static screeching noise she jumped at her Uncle and flicked his shutdown switch. He fell and Flower and Vince appeared, Flower picked up the phone on the desk.

"Foxy is down. Who will be next?" Her voice echoed throughout the maze, She put her hand on Foxy and he disappeared. "Go on Kiddo, go scare someone else." Flower smiled as Maggie pulled herself back up into the rafters, and disappeared.

\--With T.Fred--

He heard Flower's announcement, and began to jump at every little thing. He almost ran right into Plush, he turned around and began running in the opposite direction. But Plush was faster, he reached out to flick T.Fred's switch, but the bear turned a corner and Plush skidded to a stop. He followed the bear slowly since the bear thought he had lost Plush. The bear turned around to see Plush right behind him, but wasn't lucky enough to escape this time. Plush flicked his shutdown switch, and T.Fred fell, Flower appeared to collect T.Fred while Vince did the announcement from the office.

"Toy Freddy is down." Flower caused Toy Freddy to go to Kids Cove with Foxy,

\--With TC--

She heard Vince's announcement and began to hear a static like sound coming from above her. Knowing how slow Mangle was before her redesign, especially with climbing on the rafters. Mangle had told her the difficulties such as; _Making sure you don't fall, Doorways you have to go under Especially in higher areas than the doors._ Mangle had taught her how to use the rafters in her favor. TC saw a doorway and ran through it, she turned around and waited for Maggie to make her move around it. She kept hearing the static sound, but little did she know was that Maggie had been projecting the noise from in the room that TC was in. She quietly crept up behind TC and put her head on her shoulder and TC turned around and screamed but Maggie shut her down mid scream. Vince came to collect TC but Flower waited till he got back to do the announcement. He gave Maggie a high five and told her what tunnel her parents were down, tunnel delta. Maggie nodded and climbed up into the rafters, Vince reappeared with Flower and she picked up the phone.

"Looks like there's only two left, Hmm do you think they'll go easy on them?" She asked her voice having a deeper echo, she handed it to Vince,

"Doubt it, but lets hope they fair better and last longer than the rest!" Vince called putting the phone back on the hook, and picked up the tablet, as soon as he did he heard Spring through the microphone on the camera say.

"You two Suck!" Flower laughed along with Vince, she picked up the phone,

"Oi, I'd be careful what you say!" She said in a British accent, and Spring jumped and looked around. "You need to listen around you they are after you!" She called and put the phone on the hook,

"Flower what was LuLu talking about?" Vince asked setting the tablet on the table, Flower shifted her left arm.

"You know those names on your arm?" She replied, and Vince nodded and pulled his sleeve up revealing the names beneath it. She waved her hand over her arm, and multiple scarred names were there. "Those are the names of every dog that lost, every person who he killed to keep what he was doing secret, and the names of the people who died protecting me..." Her whole body began to shimmer, revealing the thousands of names it stretched all the way to her neck.

"Why?" Vince asked, and Flower's body shimmered again hiding all the names, she looked at him seriously.

"He made sure I never forgot the deaths I caused..." Her voice choked, and she rubbed her wrist, and a name came up, _Mary Ann Flower_. "Starting with her.."

\--With Spring and Mangle/During the time of Vince's and Flower's conversation--

They where surprised that Flower answered back to Spring's snarky comment, and they kept running.

"Honestly I never expected to be running from our kids.." Spring muttered to himself aloud, Mangle was struggling to keep up with her lover, he saw that and slowed down to a pace easier for her to keep up. As Plush ran forward in between his parents knocking Spring over in surprise. While Mangle swung herself up into the rafters, while Spring quickly got up, and shot off in the opposite direction of Plush. Plush Gave his father a head start before he shot off as well. Mangle saw Maggie in the rafters, and climbed faster than her daughter. She dropped to the floor and ran, Maggie caught up enough and jumped down atop her mother pinning her to the floor. She flicked her shut down switch, and Flower came to collect Mangle.

\--With Spring--

He ran so far that he reached the four tunnels, he ran down into the infinity symbol tunnel. He found the office and found Vince flipping through cameras and Flower picking up the phone. She saw him and sat it back down, Vince looked at him, unsurprised.

"What's up?" He asked, his eyes strayed above the rabbit and he saw Maggie, "Besides Maggie that is." Spring realized what he said and looked up right as Maggie leapt off the rafters and onto her father. Plush came in and nearly tripped on Spring and Maggie, he smiled.

"Gotcha." Plush smiled, becoming the small child along with Maggie.

"Come on we need to unlock Kid's Cove." Flower smiled she put her hands on Plush and Maggie while Vince put his hand on Spring. They all teleported to Kids Cove, Flower gestured for them to stay back, she unlocked the door and quickly opened it and Foxy tripped and fell to a clatter on the floor. Both kids high fived each other, while Mangle smiled and TC looked excited but frightened.

"I admit that was awesome!" She cried, while T.Fred shook his head,

"No it was terrifying.." He replied, and she looked surprised, but Spring looked at Flower.

"Why burnt animatronics?" He asked, she lifted up her hand and held a ball of fire

"Why not?" She replied, and Spring shrugged, "Plus their area in the Maze is charred and burnt so they fit in perfectly." Vince thought for a second as Violet walked over,

"Hey Uhh..Foxy.. Freddy and them want you back...Harry asked me to let you know.." She told him, he nodded and walked off, Violet looked at her brother, "Hey Vince do you remember Scott?" She asked and he nodded,

"Yeah he disappeared during his nightshift..He also recorded the phone calls..Why?" Vince asked, and Spring look at him, he put his hands in the air innocently.

"Well Harry just found him and he's not too happy about it." Violet replied and Flower looked to the left,

"I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner.." She said flatly, and Vince and Violet looked at her,

"You knew?" Violet asked, and Flower nodded, "Then Why the hell did you not tell us?!"

"I just did, He's in the blue one if I remember correctly, Am I wrong?" Flower asked and Violet nodded,

"How could you see something like that, and not tell anyone?" Violet demanded and Vince was shaking his head, Flower looked annoyed. While Maggie and Plush left into Kids Cove, shutting the door all the way.

"I've seen alot messed up shit that I wasn't allowed to talk about. I have seen Suicides, murders, Dogfights, and animals being torn apart limb from limb in front of me. I have seen so much messed up shit that demons have done to make my life a hell." Flower spat in anger so she disappeared before she was out of any control over herself, Vince shook his head in his hand.

"Why the fuck... You know what no... Please just explain what you found about Scott please." Vince sighed, and Violet gestured to Spring.

"Well it will make your friend here well... more friendlier..." Violet said trying to warn them about the grotesque way Scott had died.

"How'd he die?" Mangle asked, Violet thought for a second.

"Well let's just say he was 'Stuffed'.." She replied with a smile while a figure appeared behind her, Vince coughed and pointed behind her.

"That's not funny.." It was a man about Violet's age, with glasses and short black hair wearing a blue outfit like Vince's purple one. He sat down but he was floating he crossed his legs, while Violet looked uncomfortable.

"Oh...Hey...Scott..." Violet said uncomfortably, Scott pushed his glasses up,

"Scott." Vince acknowledged the presence of the ghost, who nodded back, Flower reappeared saw the ghost and disappeared again,

"Can I ask why you two are friends with the animatronics?" Scott asked, "I mean since they killed me in all.." Spring and Mangle looked at each other,

"Wait what?" Spring demanded, and Scott looked at them closer,

"I don't remember the fox being pink, or the rabbit being nine feet tall and golden green..." Scott said, and Vince shook his head.

"Well this isn't Bonnie and Foxy... This is Springtrap but he prefers Spring and Mangle..." Vince explained, as Flower reappeared threw something at Scott and disappeared again. Upon impact of whatever it was, he disappeared. Violet laughed, and picked something off of the ground. She held it out, it was a blue colored peacock doll, Scott looked at himself.

"What the Hell?!" He looked at Vince, "I'm severely regretting my life decisions.."


	62. Goldenexe has stopped working

"Wait hold up," Vince laughed, "Out of all the scraped models, you got the peacock?!" Vince asked struggling to control his laughter, Violet was laughing too.

"Yes..." Scott sighed,

"You do realize, that it was supposed to be a girl? Right?!" Violet said taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Yes... I've seen the suit's design..Violet.." Scott replied, Vince was beginning to calm down, Spring was confused.

"Hold up, Vince you made a Peacock?" Spring asked, and Vince nodded,

"Yea, it was a scraped model for Chica, but it's more feminine like TC, No offense." Vince replied and TC waved him off,

"None Taken" TC replied,

"There was also, A orange and brown striped tabby cat, and also a grey hound dog and I have a feeling a polar bear.." ((Hint, Hint)) Vince replied, and Scott spoke up,

"Well the cat is Fritz, and the dog is Mike." Vince looked at him,

"Well that's most of the missing night guards.." Vince said Flatly, and Scott gestured to him.

"How come your alive?" Scott asked and Vince shook his head,

"Nah, I'm dead." Vince replied, and Scott looked at him skeptically,

"What's your proof? Because you didn't end up like the rest of us." Scott said and Vince gestured to Spring.

"I have Spring _trap_." Vince replied, and Spring clicked his mask off, and Scott looked disgusted, Spring put his mask back on and smiled at Scott.

"Point proven." Spring said, and Scott looked confused,

"But again I ask, why the animatronics?" Scott asked, and Vince shrugged,

"Times Have changed, Scott, they aren't trying to kill Violet or Harry are they?" Vince asked and Scott shook his head, "See now try and accept that, because you are going to be one." Spring looked at Vince in shock,

"Wait what?!" Scott demanded, and Vince nodded,

"Well since you are in a suit and trapped here so why not? I'll make tweaks to the costumes and you guys can work here as day shift animatronics." Vince suggested, and Flower reappeared,

"Already ahead of you the suits are in the saferoom, including Fritz and Mike." She said, and Scott seemed to be waiting for something to be thrown at him. She turned around to walk to the saferoom,

"So she's not going to throw something else at me? Or put me in another doll?" Scott asked and he was picked up by an invisible force. Flower looked at him,

"Now would you rather be in the doll, or dragged into hell, because that can be arranged." She growled and sat him down on the floor. Scott realized she was being serious, and choose the doll. She nodded and disappeared,

"What the fuck... was that about?" Scott asked, and Vince sighed,

"She's just upset, over things that she can't control." Vince looked at the saferoom, "Well what do we do with the doll?" Spring smiled,

"What about Lilly? I'm sure she'd love your night guard friends." Spring suggested, and Vince nodded, he whistled and a dog came running from the main room.

"Wait Lilly is a dog?" Scott asked, and the dog looked at him,

"That's a yes and a no, but," Lilly said while becoming a human, "I can be one if I want." Lilly smiled, "Either way, what did you need?"

"I needed to know if you could watch some "friends" of mine. I just need to get the other two before Flower scares them..." Vince sighed, and Lilly nodded,

"Sure I don't mind." Lilly agreed, and Vince handed her Scott, and walked off to get Fritz and Mike. As soon as he left, Scott looked at Lilly.

"So what are we going to do? Play dress up or tea time, or something girly like that?.." He asked and Lilly looked at him,

"No actually I don't do that, Actually I was thinking board games.." Lilly replied, and Scott looked at her skeptically, as Vince came back holding two more plushies.

"Well I have them." Vince said, he handed them to Lilly, the cat and the grey dog, "Do watch them. I have no doubts they'll try and run. Meanwhile I have to go help Flower on the redesigning of the costumes.." Vince sighed disappearing, Spring remembered Plush and Maggie. ((What kind of father forgets his kids, but this time Spring gets one excuse what do you all think?))

"Well good luck Lilly, me and Mangle have to check on the kids." Spring said walking into the room, Mangle followed him.

"Well Lilly what do you want to do?" Violet asked, and Lilly holding all three plushies, thought for a second.

"Originally I was thinking board games.." Lilly replied and Mike looked at her,

"You're a... Tomboy?" Mike asked, Lilly set the plushies down and turned into a dog,

"No I'm a dog." She laughed, Mike got the joke and laughed too,

"How does wanting to play board games equal a Tomboy?" Violet asked, and Mike shrugged and petted Lilly's muzzle.

"Well, any little girl I have ever met, has wanted to play some sort of girly make believe game.. I'm not saying every girl... just a majority.." Mike explained, while Violet sat down at the table,

"Well then you have never met the Locks." She smiled, and watched as Fritz also began to pet Lilly. Silver and Copper came up to the table,

"Howdy there Violet, how ya doing?" Silver asked hopping off Copper's back,

"Good, How about you Silver?" She replied and Mike looked the cowboy and his horse,

"As Good as Ya can be when Gold constantly gets into the flour." Silver smiled, and Copper snorted,

"And he gets me covered too, I dislike him sometimes, but others you just got to love him." Copper neighed, he set his head down on the table, and Mike looked at him,

"You don't want to kill us?!" Fritz asked the horse, who looked at them strangely,

"No why would I? I mean what would be the point?" Copper replied and Fritz patted Copper's nose. Just as a white blur ran out of the kitchen, Copper picked up his head, and looked at Silver who was unhooking the lasso from Copper's saddle. Silver taut the rope and roped the white blur, and pulled it in, and picked up the white cat. Copper blew air on the cat and a bunch of flour blew off revealing the gold fur beneath it.

"This is the second time this week, Gold.." Silver sighed, and looked at Copper, "At least he didn't get you Copper, This time.." Scott added up the connections between the names.

"Wait, you all are named after, minerals that were popular for cowboys..and constantly mined.." Scott said, and Silver nodded,

"Well yeah, partner, that was the point.. We are the Cowboy's Cavern Crew.." Silver replied, and pushed his hat up, "Ya gonna have to excuse me while I go clean up Gold." Violet nodded, and Silver left, Copper whistled and two poodles jumped up onto his back, he reared into the air. The poodles climbed up onto his nose, and then climbed on top of each other's back and balanced. Copper threw his nose into the air, and the poodles did back flips and landed on the floor. Lilly laughed, she turned back into a human and sat at the table.

"Well What kind of games do you like to play?" Lilly asked and the guards thought about it,

"I dunno.. I like all games.." Fritz replied, and Lilly nodded,

"I can respect that.." She smiled, and Star walked out of the kitchen, from after cleaning up the flour on the floor and putting the supplies away. And the Fixed patches in her costume disappeared, Lilly waved to her. She smiled and waved back, but continued walking away towards the saferoom. Golden appeared behind the Night guards, and Fritz saw him first, and nudged Mike. Golden walked over to Lilly ignoring the Guards,

"Hey Lilly how are you?" He asked and Lilly became a dog and was still sitting in the chair she was in.

"Good, you?" She asked setting her head down on the table, he petted her face.

"Fine except Marion is freaking out over nothing, and I can't seem to get her to calm down..." Golden sighed, and Lilly nodded,

"I can Understand that, I spend most of my life here working with my dad, Sometimes people or animatronics just can't accept change..." Lilly sighed, and Golden looked at the toy's empty stage,

"But I'm just worried that she will act too rash with her actions.." Golden agreed, "I've always wondered why are you so understanding to problems you've never faced yet?" He asked and she smiled,

"I'm related to Flower, What do you expect?" She smiled nudging him with her head, he laughed,

"Speaking of her how's she doing?" Golden asked, and Scott cleared his throat,

"A stuck up little brat, That's what she is." Scott said annoyed, and Mike and Fritz looked at him confused,

"But she was nice to us.." Fritz said quietly, and Mike sighed,

"Scott what did you do?" Mike demanded, and Scott looked off at the empty stage,

"I asked about the dolls, and she said it was to prevent me from being Dragged to hell and if I didn't want to be in it she could arrange for me to have a trip down there.." Scott explained calmly, and Flower appeared behind him, Mike and Fritz saw her but didn't bother to tell Scott.

"And you said I was the stuck up one." She said and Scott jumped and turned around in fear. "Either way, One Golden did you need anything?" Golden shakes his head, "Second where does Harry Keep his Manuals for the toys?" she shrugged and stretched her wings.

"In his office, Why?" Lilly replied, and Flower sighed,

"Vince hid the early designs with the Toys' manuals... I have a feeling we'll need them.. " Flower said crossing her arms, and tapping her arms, Her red eye gave Scott shivers. "Either than that, does anyone else want anything while I am here?" Scott looked away,

"For you to leave." He muttered, and she looked at him, her eyes narrowed and she disappeared. While Violet was looking at him,

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded, and Lilly kept her head on the table ignoring Violet, Lilly looked hurt. "I have seen her tear living people apart for the people she cares for, and you're being a huge Dick!" Violet spat and Lilly became a human and stood up, her eyes narrowed into small slits like a cat's. Violet looked at her, "Lilly?" Lilly lifted her head, and growled. Violet whistled and a dog in a service vest came running in and knocked Lilly down. Lilly stood back up she was fine, but she looked upset.

"I have been nothing but nice to you, and you throw it back at My family, so Maybe I should just leave you with Freddy and his gang." Lilly growled at Scott, "See how well or how long you last, just like last time!" Flower reappeared and put her hand on Lilly's shoulder,

"You can help me and Vince, or you can hang out with Maggie and Plush? You can tell me which and I can take you and Butterscotch with me." Flower suggested with a smile and Lilly hugged her,

"Can I stay with you?" Lilly asked, and Flower nodded, she put her hand on the dog and all three of them disappeared. Violet looked at Scott,

"Seriously!?" She demanded, "Maybe Lilly has the right Idea, Lock you put with Freddy and them for company, and give them the right to kill you." Violet sighed angrily, and Scott looked at her.

"What did I do?!" Scott demanded, and Violet put her head in her hand,

"Did you not know or get it through your thick head that Lilly was adopted by Harry?" Violet asked and Mike and Fritz nodded, but Scott stood still. "Lilly's biological mother was Rosealee Flower, and Flower's real name is Star Flower, she is Rosealee's Twin sister.. She died at the age of eleven in the 1950's. She was murdered, and she didn't always look like what she does now..." Violet pulled something out of her pocket it was a folded up photo. She set it on the table, It was two girls that looked very similar other than their clothes. "Something happened and she became what she is now.. And you being a jerk about it has not helped anything." She growled the last part, and Mike and Fritz looked at him. Flower appeared again and threw something onto the table and disappeared. Fritz opened it up it was sketches of the redesigned version of the costumes, Violet looked at the sketches, "Those aren't Vince's.."

"Hey look, they are dressed in outfits like our old ones." Fritz smiled, and Mike nodded, Fritz's cat had a guard's hat hanging off one of it's ears. While Mike's dog was no different but it had a collar and Dog tag that said Mike on it. When they opened to Scott's they found the old design tucked into a note.

 _You're lucky we aren't keeping it female, and I'm being nice._

Scott's peacock had it's tail feathers behind it, and was wearing an Guard's outfit. It had wings instead of hands or paws, it had a lighter blue stomach and didn't look female.

"They are completely changing the design I'm actually surprised..." Golden muttered, and Mike looked at him,

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked, Golden crossed his arms,

"Lilly was right some people can't accept change." Golden sighed, "Look me and the little girl with me didn't want anything to do with what my brother and his crew where doing.. Alright?" Golden looked at the prize corner, "And I paid for not helping them, plus even if you guys are going to work here, you shouldn't go to my brother's side. He will kill you again, That's why I stay over here with Marion and Spring."

"Your Brother?" Fritz asked confused,

"Yeah we have our own lives does that surprise you?" Golden looked at the guards, "Freddy's my brother, Foxy is Mangle's, And Fredbear is Spring's. But Spring and Mangle are lovers and they have kids, Maggie and Plushtrap." Golden explained, and Mike nodded, but Scott looked skeptically,

"But you're children's animatronics how?.." Scott said and Golden looked at him surprised,

"What. The. Fuck? We build them what are you thinking?!" Golden replied and Scott nodded, Mike realized what Scott was asking about and looked at Golden,

"Sorry he's weird.." Mike said to the plush bear who was a bit speechless at the moment. There was a screeching sound ((Darn creaky doors)), as Star came back,

"T.Bon I know it was you who put the taffy in my springlocks!" Star called, T.Bon looked surprised and hopped off the stage and ran. Scott paused hearing the familiar word, _Springlocks_.

"Springlocks?.. But those where banned..." He said and looked at Violet looking for answers.

"Only as not being used as suits, not as performers.." Violet told him, as Star walked over, she looked at Violet.

"Hello Dearie," She smiled, and looked at Golden, "Golden, dear, what's wrong?" She asked, and Golden cleared his head,

"Nothing's wrong Star, what's up?" Golden asked and Star looked up,

"Maggie, why?" Star replied, and Golden looked up and saw the small mini Mangle up in the rafters, Golden looked at Star.

"I wasn't being serious but that's fine.." Golden replied as Maggie jumped off the rafters behind him. Fritz walked up to her, despite the other guards telling him not to. She set her arm down on the table, and he stopped,

"Hi, I'm Maggie and you are?" She asked,

"My name's Fritz.." Fritz said with a smile, and she smiled back and picked him up and set him on her shoulder, he realized that her costume was soft. He realized that she was still sitting down, as a different animatronic jumped down from the rafters, Star picked him up and laughed.

"Plush dear, what will your parents think of you?" Star asked and Scott saw Plushtrap's teeth, Plush held onto Star,

"They didn't realize I left yet, they fell asleep.." Plush smiled, just as a cat shot out of the saferoom, gold and black in color, it stopped for a second. And became Flower she looked at Star,

"Vince, Lilly, and Butterscotch are in the saferoom while I need to go get some scrap metal, for the suits." Flower told her, and Star nodded,

"Please just be careful." Star replied, and Flower nodded and disappeared, Violet looked at Maggie,

"Do your know what happened to Flower?" She asked and Plush got off Star and sat near his sister, and they both nodded their heads.

"Something that had to do with what she was, and or was created for..." Maggie sighed, and Violet looked surprised, "She was created to serve a purpose, for the Brother in Red's new host, he got half way through the ritual before he was over power by her and Vince. Which explains the black spots in her feathers and animals, her red eye, the chestnut in her hair, and her height and the sharp teeth.." Fritz looked at her,

"But I thought the Brothers where just a myth... But your saying they are real.." Fritz muttered and Mike looked at him,

"Wait you understand what she is talking about?" Mike asked and Fritz nodded,

"The angels and demons had half blood kids..Right?" Fritz checked and Violet nodded, "Too bad I haven't meet any yet.." Violet cleared her throat,

"Umm...Well... What if I told you..That you have already meet like three of them?" She asked and Fritz looked at her shocked,

"You know some of these "Half Bloods"?" Scott asked clearly not believing her or Fritz.

"Well Lilly is one, A half blood of the Brother in Blue.." Violet replied and Fritz nodded,

"Makes sense but who are the other two?" He asked, and Violet looked uncomfortable,

"Well me and Harry... Are the half bloods of the Angel of Insanity.." She replied and Vince appeared behind her, he put his hand to his mouth telling them not to tell her he was there. He put his hands on her shoulders and without think she threw a knife at him, she realized it was a joke, "Vince I'm so Sorry!" He pulled the knife out of his throat, and tossed it aside, his eyes were black,

"What is with you and knives?" He asked, and Violet shrugged,

"Reflexes.. Sorry," Violet apologized, and Vince smiled,

"Can I just point out that it is creepy that Vince can bleed... even though he's dead..." Scott said, and Vince watched as Maggie and Plush left,

"Violet you were wrong, their deaths weren't as bad as mine." Vince smiled, and Mike looked at him,

"Is that so?" Mike asked, and Vince nodded

"Yep, I died in the springlock suit in the back room, it was painful and I didn't completely die right away..." Vince replied and Star looked at him,

"Can I ask you why do you think the entity known as "Spring Bonnie" is dead?" Star asked sitting down at the table, Vince paused

"I thought it was because he killed me and I rotted away his memory chip.." He replied and Star shrugged,

"That can be if you think about it logically then yes, but he deleted his own memory chip to ignore the pain from what had happened without realizing it." Star explained, and Vince cocked his head, "Sure it hurts for both parties involved, heck I did the same thing.." her eyes flashed to a light green, "Deleting memories to avoid what had happened, but mine wasn't permanent, its like an amnesia... sort of.. it depends more on the animatronic than the mechanics." Star said as Vince shrugged and Nodded,

"I guess, I never thought of it like that, Is that what when he was Flung back why he changed?" He asked and Star shrugged,

"The deleted files came back leaving the most recent files forgotten.." Star explained and Golden nodded, Vince's image Flickered and he became normal. Flower reappeared with a ball of molten metal floating above her hand, Vince rolled his eyes.

"You melted the metal.. Anyways Since I can't tell how much is that?" He asked and Flower shrugged,

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a minivan?" She replied, and Vince looked at her wide eyed, "Let's just move on before someone tries to touch it.." Flower sighed and the two of them disappeared,

"How do they do that?!" Mike asked, and Golden looked at him and teleported behind him,

"It's teleportation I think, Either way I need to get back with Marion.." Golden sighed and teleported to Marion's box, Star got up and whistled for the dogs, and told them about T.Bon and they shot off. She smiled and Foxy walked out of the Fazbear side, and Walked over to Violet.

((Author's notes: ((Skip if you don't care)) Should have mentioned this a long time ago but the whole restaurant is separated by when and who built them so I'll tell you now, Toys- TC, BB, JJ, T.Bon, And T.Fred. Fazbear Crew- Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Golden Crew- Spring, Fredbear, and Golden. Golden Counterparts- Sam, and Liza. Love's Diner Crew- Girl's Cove Crew- Star, Luna, Solar, T.Star, Puddle, and Isabella,-Cowboy's Cavern Crew- Silver, Copper, and Gold. Guards- Fritz, Mike, Jeremy, and Scott. I think that's all of them because Marion is just Marion..If I am wrong do tell me))

"Ahoy there, huh...So Harry be right, They are here.." Foxy called at first but muttered the last part, Mike remembered that Foxy killed him. And didn't say anything throughout the entire conversation,

"Yep we're here, so uhh..." Fritz said trying to be friendly but his voice kept faltering. Lilly walked out of the safe room carrying something blue in color. She was sewing something into the pocket of whatever it was, and bit the string breaking it off from what she was doing. "Watcha doing Lilly?" Fritz asked trying to break the awkward silence, she looked at him and walked over to the table and set down the Day guard outfit.

"Putting the Finishing touch on the outfits, this was the last one, its Scott's." Lilly replied, and pointed to what she had just finished, it was a small stitched pattern of Freddy. The bear's head and ears were brown, but the hat and Bowtie were black. "Flower's working on the weapons while Vince is doing the mechanics for the suits." She explained and Violet looked at her,

"I didn't know, that you can sew.." Violet muttered,

"Well I didn't Flower taught me." Lilly replied with a smile, and Mike processed what she had said,

"Weapons?" He asked and she nodded, Silver came out and set a soaking wet golden cat down, and it shot off. He dusted his hands, and Lilly gestured for him to come over to them.

"Like Silver's." She pointed to his gun and he took it out of it's holster.

"But its just a prop.." Scott told her, and Silver pushed out the revolver's chamber and emptied it out, six bullets fell on to the table. "That doesn't prove anything." Silver picked up one of the bullets and put it in the chamber, he clicked the trigger nothing happened. Flower who was walking out of the saferoom, saw them and waved her hand and a target rose out of the ground. Silver clicked something on the gun and pointed it at the target, he pulled the trigger and the gun fired. Flower picked up the target, and brought it to the table, the bullet was lodged in the middle of the target.

"How's that for Fake?" Silver asked clicking the gun again, and putting the bullets back in the chamber. Foxy looked as surprised as the guards, Flower waved her hand over the target and it disappeared. Scott thought for a second,

"Who Built you?" He asked and Silver looked sad and Flower paused,

"Don't be worryin about him, He's dead, and been dead for a while now." Silver replied still looking upset, Flower looked at the small gold cat running around.

"Thanks Silver you can leave if you want to." Flower dismissed him, he nodded and walked away towards Copper and began stroking Copper's muzzle. Flower looked back at Scott, "The owner was my Uncle he was murdered when someone tripped the springlocks in Silver. And that's all any of the Love's Diner Crew know or remember." Flower sighed, her eyes flashed a darker Blue and she stumbled back, Violet looked at her,

"Are you alright?" She asked Flower paused, she nodded and tears dripped off her face.

"I'm fine." Flower assured her, and Violet looked at her skeptically,

"Are you sure? You're crying.." Violet asked and Flower wiped her face.

"Huh... Don't worry I'm really fine... Its just..." Flower said, and Scott looked at her,

"Just What?" He asked, and She called Silver over and Foxy, She waved her hand over them and the robots fell. In her hands She held two crystals, one was cracked and Chipped with pieces missing, the other completely fine.

"Silver's is the one with the broken spots, He's missing the memories of his souls, Felix and Kaynine, my uncle and Father. I have those missing pieces inside me," Flower explained and put the second Crystal back in Foxy and he got up. "They can still feel emotions, and pain. So Sometimes it really sucks." Flower put the broken crystal back into Silver and he stood up. He walked back towards Copper and Gold who was all fluffed up from running around.

"So since it has been explained to us that Lilly is related to you, Where's the rest of your family?" Scott asked, and Flower gestured to the Cowboy's Cavern Crew,

"My whole family except Lilly and the immortal parts, are in the Love's Diner Crew, They live happily well in a way.." Flower explained, and Fritz looked at her,

"Are you a Half blood like Lilly?" He asked and Flower shook her head, "Then what are you?"

"I am what is know as an Impure like Vince, we are three different things combined into one." She smiled, and Fritz's eyes widened, "Well like Maggie explained, I was Made for a purpose.. but Vince was more of an accident... Don't take that the wrong way Violet... His father was a demon half blood while his mother was an angel half blood... But Vince's father didn't know he was a demon half blood, but he was possessed by the demon he was a half blood of.. So he was more of an accidental Impure.." Flower explained, and Violet nodded, while Mike thought about what Violet had told him along time ago.

"Speaking of Vince's parents, did you ever find them?" He asked and Violet nodded,

"Yeah, William Afton and Sarah Afton, both died in one way or another the night Vince was born.. So the hospital put him up for adoption.. And our parents adopted him." Violet answered and Scott paused,

"So William Afton is Vince's biological father.." Scott said, and Violet nodded,

"Yep."


	63. Fritz has ADHD, Like me

**_I'm so sorry this took so long... I have ADHD and have multiple things going on at my house but I am trying, Things for sure will be slow around june 9th till, 27th? So I'm sorry about the delay.._**

Flower smiled and disappeared, Violet was unconcerned this time. Butterscotch was chasing Tafy around the Building, and Foxy had gone to talk to Mangle. So Spring was out and talking to Star, and Fredbear was with them. Sam and Liza were with the Toys on their stage, while Maggie and Plush were riding Copper. Silver was sitting down at a table spinning the revolver in his hand, while Gold was asleep on the table. The guards where watching the Animatronics around them, since it was night Violet and Lilly had gone home. They were smaller and unnoticed as they jumped down from the table. Scott said they should look at the saferoom but Fritz and Mike said that they wanted to wait. So Scott went in on his own, while Mike and Fritz stayed in the first saferoom and explored that. Vince had fallen asleep which Scott found strange. While he found Flower asleep on her desk, as if she had been working on something and just fell asleep. He walked back out not bothering to look for their suits. He nudged Mike,

"Their both asleep..." Scott told him, and Mike looked at him as if he were crazy, a woman appeared in the second saferoom, and looked at Vince. She laughed quietly, before becoming a dog and Walking towards Where Flower was at. She came back and saw the guards, she cocked her head and walked towards them. She laid down and looked at them, Fritz looked at her and petted her muzzle. She looked at him and stood up, and Whispered.

"I must get back to the graveyard, I need to make sure that John and Luke haven't caused any trouble.." She became a Woman again and disappeared, Fritz stood opened mouthed, suddenly there was a sound in the saferoom. Like things being thrown, Scott ran back in and saw the white polar bear, tearing through some of the tools. It picked a certain one up and turned around, it saw him through it's nonexistent eyes. And Stopped,

"Scott?" It asked and he immediately recognized the voice,

"Jeremy?" Scott asked as Flower walked out of the room and stretched, her eyes immediately landed on the polar bear, who saw her and growled. Her eyes widened in horror,

"Let's take this away from Vince. Got it?" She demanded quietly, and Jeremy growled again, Scott stood in awe as Jeremy lifted what he had taken out of the tools and threw it at her. She stumbled back and the Ice pick like tool went into her chest. She crumpled and the polar bear walked over to her and Kicked her down.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Scott demanded, and Jeremy growled,

"She watched us die and did nothing." Flower lifted her head up and was beginning to stand up.

"If I could do something or if someone or anyone would listen, I would've and you wouldn't be stuck here." Flower rasped, and Jeremy growled again,

"Lies!" He kicked her back down, and the Ice pick like tool went all the way through to her back. She struggled back up,

"I was fake, I was imaginary. Nobody believed I was real, and the one Person who thought I wasn't. Lost all faith that I was there, nobody could hear me except for the ghosts.. And not even they listened.." Flower rasped, but Jeremy kicked her down again.

"Stay down you filthy Lier, I saw you, you were there." Jeremy growled, Flower pushed herself back up,

"I was.." She said, and this time he didn't kick her down, "I was there, and I begged them not to kill anyone, but no one listens to the. Men are capable of such dark things.. And I have seen them all.." Flower's form flickered and the names were there, she stumbled a bit and, a figure appeared behind her. A man with only one eye and it was red, She flipped around and two swords appeared in her hands. And she crossed them above her head, just as a sword bounced off of hers. Jeremy had stopped his attack, and was watching the battle in front of him. Vince stood up and threw one of his daggers at the figure, it stuck in his chest. The figure stumbled back away from Flower, and she backed up right into Jeremy. Who grabbed the tool in her chest and yanked it out, Flower coughed and Fell, face first into the floor. Scott was surprised that one of the names on her wrist was someone else who had the last name Flower. Jeremy smiled wickedly, and disappeared, the figure disappeared as well, and Vince picked Flower up, so she was sort of standing. He walked her to a room, he opened the door and sat her on the floor. He walked out, and looked at Scott,

"Why was Jeremy attacking her?" He asked, and Scott explained what had happened. After he was done, Vince looked annoyed, "Damn it.. Must everything hate us?!" Flower opened the door and was still a little wobbly, she used the door frame for support.

"It's their nature.. There's not much else to it." Flower sighed, and Scott looked at her,

"Was what he was saying true?" Scott asked and Flower stopped,

"Well if we are going to talk about that you might as well get Mike and Fritz." She sighed and Scott left, he returned with Mike and Fritz, she put her hand to her chest and pulled out a crystal. She threw it up in to the air, and it began to float, and the scene around them changed. Flower disappeared, it was the Fazbear restaurant, Vince looked at the guards.

"Stay with me the Mindscape is huge." He looked at the images that loaded into place as they walked. It was the animatronics and the eleven year old Flower, she was talking to them.

"Why can't you just leave them alone?! They did nothing to you! So why must yo-"She was saying before Freddy swatted her aside into a wall. Golden was on the Floor, and looked sad, he shook his head.

"S _H_ **e** Is **R** _i_ ** _g_** ** _H_** _t._ " Golden agreed, but Freddy looked upset, ((his old speech is so hard to write))

"It doesn't matter!" He yelled, Flower stood up and Looked at him,

"But it does to them!" She said, and Freddy looked at her, he charged her but she disappeared. Freddy looked at her and growled,

"If it means that much go try and warn them!"

"I-I Can't Nobody hears me, Just like you." She hissed, but she stopped and disappeared, the image flickered to the Office with Scott in it. She unhooked the phone, and disappeared, and static came over the phone, Scott looked confused and put the phone back on the hook. Flower reappeared when he was flipping through the Cameras, Freddy was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. She walked to the door and pushed the button shutting the door on Freddy. Scott looked confused and picked the camera back up. The Images changed, and there was Flower but being held back by Bonnie and Chica. As Freddy walked out of the security room and was dragging an unconscious Scott. The images changed again and it was Flower sitting in the saferoom with Golden,

"W **e** a **R** _e **S**_ _o_ _ **RR** **y**_.." Golden sighed, and Flower shrugged, ((Grr))

"It's not like it matters, they can't hear or see me anyways..." Flower sighed and looked at the door, sitting right outside it was Spring Bonnie. He wasn't really interested or paying attention to what they were doing. A girl appeared beside Golden and sat down beside him,

 _"I don't like what they are doing. Those people have families.."_ The girl sighed and Flower nodded, _"But they don't listen to either of us, they just leave us in this room with the bunny as a guard."_ Flower looked off to the side, and the girl looked at her legs,

"Laura, I'm sorry you have to go through all this..." Flower said, and Laura looked at her, as the image flickered, it was her next to the table with a suit on it. The white Polar bear with blood dripping off it, she looked upset, she was talking to herself audibly, "Nobody should have to go through this..." Flower looked forward, "Never again." She disappeared, and the image changed, "Why can't you listen to me?!" Flower demanded, and Freddy growled at her there was Fin beside him.

 _"Why not for once you help us?!"_ Fin demanded, and Flower shook her head.

"It isn't right! Fin, Not even your own sister agrees with you!" Flower shouted, "What makes you think that this is okay?!"

 _"Well If my sister disagrees with me then she should stop me!"_ Fin replied, and Flower glared at him.

"You keep her locked in the saferoom, She can't do anything!" Flower pointed out, and Fin shook his head.

 _"To keep her safe._ Fin replied matter of factly,

"To keep her from trying to stop you. I thought you were at least old enough to tell the right from the wrong, but apparently you're still a toddler." Flower growled, disappearing before they could stop her. Flower growled to herself, she was backstage, when she discovered the door. She opened it and headed down, Freddy saw her and followed her down. She discovered that the limited power, was sabotage and not faulty wiring. Freddy reached the bottom,

"So you found it." Freddy growled, and Flower turned around, he grabbed her shoulder, and threw her to the floor. She got up not feeling any of the pain,

"That you sabotaged the power supply? Then yes I did, Just when I thought it couldn't get worse.." Flower hissed, and Freddy hit her hard into the wall, she was dazed long enough for him to shut the door and lock her downstairs. She was trapped, the image changed but nobody saw it. The door opened, it was Laura,

 _"Hey you down here?"_ Laura called, she walked down the stairs, and saw the sabotaged power supply. There was a call from upstairs,

"L _a_ **u** R _a_ W **e** ** _m_** _u_ S **t** _H_ u **RR** _y_!" It was Golden Freddy, his distorted voice wasn't that hard to make out, Laura looked back up the stairs, as Flower walked out from the shadows, (((Facepalm) Why do I do this to myself))

"Laura what are you doing here?!" Flower asked, and Laura looked at her,

 _"My brother is planning something and I don't like it."_ The images changed and disappeared, the crystal was in Flower's hands, and it disappeared. Fritz looked at her, she just disappeared, Vince looked at the empty space were she had stood.

"She must have left to see LuLu..." Vince sighed, and Scott looked at him,

"Who's LuLu?" He asked and Vince paused for a second,

"I have a feeling she was here while I was asleep.." Vince replied, and Mike looked at him curiously,

"How did you know that?! But yes someone was here and Fritz petted her..." Mike sighed, Fritz glared at him,

"I'm sure she didn't mind she lives with ghosts. About the other question, wherever LuLu has been or is, a certain flower grows, and it's in the wall behind you guys." Vince pointed behind them and sure enough there was the sun set colored flower sticking out of the wall.

"Oh wow.." Fritz said surprised, and Mike rolled his eyes, Scott looked at him confused while Vince was holding back laughter. While in his attempt not to laugh his wings came untucked, he quickly tucked them back. Fritz looked at him while the other guards hadn't seen the wings. "What was that?" Vince realized that Fritz saw them,

"Nothing!" He replied dismissively, and Spring walked in, "What's up?" Vince asked changing the focus off him,

"I was wondering if they have met the Sister Location Animatronics yet?" Spring asked, and Scott's eyes widened,

"There's more?!" He demanded,

"I'll take that as a No.." Spring replied, "You might as well take them, to the Kids." Mike looked confused,

"Kids?" He asked and but all he got from the two of them was,

"You'll see." Vince walked off to get something, Spring nodded and left. Vince returned with the satchel, he gently put the three in there and walked down the opposite way from Flower's secret room. He walked right through a wall.

"We need to be quiet we are right under the Fazbear side." Vince whispered, and began descending the stairs down into an area below the restaurant. It opened up into a giants room with rooms attached, there was music coming towards them. Vince called out into the darkness, "Hey Ballora, can you get the others and bring them here, while I work the lights." The music headed away from them and Vince held his hand out and a piece of Ice floated above it. The Ice was used as a flash light to find the breaker box, Vince opened the panel and flicked some switches and the lights came on. A humanoid ballerina animatronic was coming towards them, there was music coming from the bells on her skirt.

"Hello." She called in a musical tone, "Vince, By the way Baby's having issues again..." Vince sighed, and an a purple, orange, and white fox appeared by her,

"Wa7cha g07 7h3r3?" ((Translation: Watcha got there?)) The fox asked, she had a chipper personality, and looked excited,

"Some friends of mine.." Vince replied, and Fritz poked his head out of the satchel, and Waved to the animatronics.

"Hello!" He called, and the fox waved to him, "I'm Fritz!"

"I'm L0l8i7!" ((Lolbit)) The fox said excitedly, she looked at Vince, "8a8y's hav3ing 73chnical Difficul7i3s." ((I hope you understand the number thing so I won't put a translation here)) Her face plates opened up and Mike and Scott went back into the satchel while Fritz's eyes widened,

"That's so cool." ((If nobody caught it yet, Fritz has ADHD, Like me sort of)) He cried, and Vince took him out of the satchel,

"Lolbit will you watch him while Ballora takes the other two the the rest while I fix Baby?.." Vince asked, Lolbit looked excited,

"0f c0rs3!" She cried, and He handed Fritz to Lolbit and the satchel to Ballora and disappeared. Lolbit cradled Fritz in the crook of her right arm. Fritz and Lolbit disappeared, and Mike looked at Ballora,

"Where did they go?" He asked, Ballora pointed to the camera,

"Lolbit can teleport through the cameras." Ballora explained, and Mike wondered why Springtrap had called them kids.

"How old are you?" He asked, Ballora stopped

"The last time I ever had a birthday was when I turned three... And that was before _him_.." Ballora sighed, Mike thought about what Fritz had talked about,

"Is _"Him"_ a demon?" Mike asked and Ballora nodded, "What did he do?"

"While I was alive, he sewed my eyes shut and forced me to do ballet.. Even if I got hurt I still had to do it.." Ballora replied, "If it wasn't for Mom, We would still be with him, and he would have killed us all and the guard.. He told us exactly how he would do it too.." The last part got Scott curious,

"How?" He asked, Ballora tapped her chest,

"We have separating spaces in our plates, there is a special machine that can take out our endos, by digging into those spaces.." Ballora explained, "Think of Ice cream, the plates are the hard to open container, and the endo the Ice cream... Okay now think of a human in that position with the machine ironically called the scooper." They both could picture it, and it sent shivers down their spines.

"That's awful.." Scott sighed, as Ballora walked into a room full of animatronics, Lolbit was already there,

"Y0u mad3 i7, sl0w P0k3.." Lolbit teased, and Ballora rolled her eyes,

"Well at least I don't talk in glitch." Ballora fired back and set the satchel on the table,

"HaHa, V3ry funny..." Lolbit rolled her eyes, and Ballora smiled, "3i7h3r way, Vinc3 is 0n his way h3r3, h3 finish3d 8a8y as y0u 3n73r3d 7his r00m.." Fritz who Lolbit had set down on the table, opened the satchel, Scott and Mike climbed out, there was a pink and white Freddy, with a puppet of a blue Bonnie on his right hand.

"Their so small, How can they be that small?" Bawn asked and Fin shushed him,

"Bawn you are too so shut it." Fin hissed, and Bawn crossed his arms,

"First I lost my legs and now I'm stuck with you for an eternity.. My life seems great!" Bawn shot back, and Fin clicked something on his wrist and Bawn fell off,

"Well now you're stuck on the Floor. Have. Fun." Fin shot back and Ballora sighed,

"Will you two cut it out?!" She demanded, and Fin looked at her,

"He keeps doing the thing..." Fin shivered, "The same thing... that _he_ did.." Ballora glared at Bawn,

"You know that gets him upset, why are you still doing it?" She asked and Bawn shrugged, "I think I should ask Mom to delete that from your memory." Fin looked at her and nodded,

"Please do.." Fin agreed, and Vince walked in, he looked confused,

"Hey do you know why Baby keeps talking about...Eating herself?" He asked, all the animatronics looked uncomfortable, Lolbit spoke first.

"D0 y0u kn0w h0w w3 w3r3 8uil7 8y him?" She asked, Vince nodded, she looked at the left, "H3 hid 7hings in 7h3 sui7's d3signs t0 kidnap us in 7h3 firs7 plac3... 8a8y's was an 3xp3rim3n7.. Sh3 lur3d th3 human v3rsi0n 0f h3rs3lf n3ar h3r... Wi7h 7h3 Ic3 cr3am sh3 can mak3... Bu7 7h3 m3chanics fail3d and kill3d h3r firs7 bu7 s7ill pull3d h3r b0dy insid3 i7.." Lolbit explained and Vince looked surprised at first but he soon nodded understanding what she was saying.

"Fin has a storage tank, for the kidnapping thing!" Bawn shouted, and Fin froze,

"You do not help our situation.." Fin growled, and picked up the rabbit and took the power module out of Bawn's chest, the rabbit having no battery shut down. Ballora sighed and powered Fin down too,

"Has any0n3 s33n Fixy?!" Lolbit asked, and there was a call from above them.

"I'm up here!" Fixy called, and everyone looked up, there she was hanging off the ceiling,

"How did you even?! There are no rafters down here!" Vince asked, and Fixy shrugged,

"I don't know, I fell asleep and woke up.. up here.." Fixy replied as Lolbit rolled her eyes and disappeared she reappeared up with Fixy, she put her hand on Fixy's shoulder. And teleported back to the floor,

"Why do you keep your eyes closed?" Mike asked,


	64. Ennard's return

Ballora stayed quiet before finally answering,

"Habit...I guess.." She sighed, and Mike looked curiously at her, "Of course I do have eyes... But I was just so used to keeping them closed that I forgot that I was dead.."

"Actually now that you mention it.. I think we all forgot we were dead.." Baby sighed, and Lolbit nodded and pointed to Fin and Bawn.

"3sp3cially 7h0s3 7w0 7h3y giv3 m3 a h3adach3 wi7h 7h3ir c0ns7an7 arguing..." Lolbit smiled, "And I 7h0ugh7 I c0uldn'7 g37 h3adach3s b3ing a machin3 in all.." Fixy snickered at the joke, but Baby rolled her eyes,

"Lolbit... I can't even..." Baby sighed, and Lolbit smiled proudly but stopped and began to flicker. "Lolbit?" Lolbit seemed to shut herself down and fell to the floor. "The cameras, something is wrong!" Baby called and Vince teleported out of the room, he came back holding a tablet he showed it to Baby and she freaked out, "He's found us... but how?... He was destroyed in the explosion.." Baby looked at Fixy and Ballora who nodded their heads. Ballora got to work turning on Fin and Bawn, while Fixy was putting the guard plushies back into the satchel, and handed it to Vince.

"You must get out of here, Tell Violet, Harry or any other human being to get out of the restaurant. If they don't He will kill them.. Don't run teleport.." She told him, but he looked at her confused,

"Who's he?" Vince asked, and Baby froze,

"His name is Ennard... It was him who wanted to kill the Guard You must hurry.. He will find them.." Baby told him, he nodded and teleported, Baby looked up, "God help us all.."

\--With Vince and the guards--

They teleported right back to the saferoom, and right into Spring.

"So how'd it go?" Spring asked, and Vince shook his head

"Where's Violet and Harry?" Vince demanded,

"Talking to someone, over were we aren't allowed." Spring replied, Vince realized that he was going to do something stupid.

"I'm going to regret this.." Vince growled to himself, Spring shook his head,

"I don't like the sound of that.." Spring replied, and Vince disappeared, "Oh great.."

Vince reappeared on the Fazbear side, he saw his siblings and Lilly talking to a man near the office.

"So you worked in a place sixty feet below ground that blew up?" Harry asked, the man nodded,

"Yep."

"Did the animatronics try to kill you?" Violet asked,

"One in particular, but yes." The man replied, and spotted Vince, "Who's that?" Violet looked at Vince questionably,

"He's our brother... Vince, did you need anything?" She asked, and Vince walked up to her,

"You guys need to get out of here... Something Called an "Ennard" Wants to kill you..." Vince told her, and the man looked at him,

"You don't say.." He said, and Vince looked at him, "At my old job, Ennard was the one thing who wanted to kill me..." The man paused, "The name's Benedict, but most people call me Eggs. If what you are saying is true, then we must get out.." Eggs agreed, "But it can't be possible.. He died in the explosion.." Vince paused,

"But you can rebuild and reactivate a robot.. And the Sister Loc. were rebuilt from the junk of the explosion.." Vince replied, "And they are downstairs Freaking out.."

"Okay.. Then we must leave if they are acting strange.." Eggs agreed, and Looked around, "But where to go? On my last night he was outside my house.."

"We could head to My house... it's not far.." Harry suggested and Eggs nodded,

"And I'll lock the door from this side... Harry can you take them?.." Vince said sliding the satchel off his shoulder, Harry nodded and took the satchel and put it on his own shoulder.

"But what about you?" Eggs asked and Vince shrugged,

"I'm already dead, you can't kill something that's already dead.." Vince smiled, and Eggs's eyes widened, "Just please go.." Vince told them and they made their way out of the Fazbear side. Vince caught Freddy staring at him, Vince ignored it and walked out. He saw the three people alive ((Violet, Harry, and Eggs)) leave and he locked the door behind them. He heard Mangle and Spring calling for Plushtrap and Fredbear, _Oh No.._ He found Mangle, "Where's Maggie?"

"With Foxy but we can't Find Fred or Plush.." Mangle cried, as Chica ran out of the Fazbear side,

"Where's Foxy? We can't find him... his cove went silent and we checked it out and there was nothing there..." She cried, and Vince's eyes narrowed, and he disappeared, Spring looked at Chica.

"And we can't find Plushtrap or Fredbear.." Spring told her, and Chica's eyes widened,

"I will help you look.." Chica volunteered, and Mangle had a small slimmer of hope.

\--With Vince--

He teleported to the basement, and found rusty red costume bits scattered around the floor, along with white and gold. He walked into the darkness, he could hear metal screeching further along the dark corridors. He followed the sound, and found Maggie, her costume missing giant chunks, and a tear in her metal where oil leaked out. One of her eyes where missing, one of her ears and her arm. He put his hand on her and thought of Mangle, and Maggie disappeared. He continued walking, he could see what was left of Fredbear, the bear's jaw was torn off along with one of his arms and a leg. He was still operational, and seemed to be crawling. Vince walked up to him and the bear tried to explain but all that came out was static.

"It's okay, I'm going to teleport you to Spring... please stay still..." Vince told him calmly, the bear stopped moving and Vince teleported him. Vince stood up and continued walking, he found Foxy's head first, and one of Fredbear's missing limbs. "God this is going to make me feel terrible.." Vince muttered to himself, but as soon as he put his hand on the Fox's head it was warm and buzzing as if he where still alive. He teleported it to the saferoom and Fredbear's limb to Fredbear. He continued walking and found more bits of Foxy, Fredbear's jaw and other limb, Maggie's ear and arm, but her couldn't find Plushtrap. He heard the sound of something being choked, he ran to the source of the sound. A metal robot with only the face in costume, was holding Plushtrap by the throat, and digging it's long fingers into the animatronic's neck. Vince's staff appeared in his hands and Swatted the animatronic choking Plushtrap back, it dropped Plush. Vince went to teleport Plush when he heard a clicking sound, and Baby stood near him, but something was off she had no eyes. Suddenly a claw like thing extended from her chest and caught him, it's sharp edges dug into his sides, and it's mechanics where crushing him. He dropped the staff in surprise, he began trying to pull the claw off him. He couldn't and was wasting time, he found a weak point in the claw's mechanics and slammed his elbow down onto it. It snapped but the claw was still digging its side into his, he ripped it off. The metallic animatronic smiled at him and metal piping rose from its back. Plush coughed,

"Shield use a shield.." Plush rasped before passing out, Vince thought of a shield and it appeared in his hands right as the pipes surged forward and bounced off it. Vince reached out and put his hand on plush, teleporting Plush away. He touched the ground and a bubble of Ice surrounded him. His vision was getting blurry but he had to stay awake and alert.

\-- With Spring, Mangle, and Chica-- ((While the stuff is happening with Vince))

They had been Calling for the missing animatronics when Maggie appeared in Mangle's arms.

"Springy! Maggie is hurt!" Mangle called, and Spring ran to Mangle he saw his daughter and the condition she was in.

"Where did you find her?" Spring asked while Chica walked over to them,

"I didn't she just appeared in my arms.." Mangle cried, and Chica calmed her,

"I can take her to TC and the Toys to watch her if you like.. So we can keep looking for the others.." Chica suggested, Mangle sniffled and nodded, she handed Maggie to Chica and Chica walked off. Spring held his lover in his arms to comfort her, she looked around him.

"Springy dear, Behind you.." Mangle gasped, and Spring turned around and saw Fred on the ground. Fred sighed but it was all static, Spring knelt down beside his brother,

"Fred, what happened and where is Foxy and Plushtrap?" Spring asked, and Fred open his mouth to explain, but all that came out was static except four words, ((Where these ... are is static for Fred))

"...Ennard...battle...below...Vince..." Fred managed to say, Spring nodded and shut his brother down, he couldn't stand seeing the ones he cared for in pain.

-10 minutes later-

They still hadn't found Foxy or Plush, when Spring began to feel like something was crushing him, he coughed. Mangle looked at him worried as his own oil began to drip from his sides. His vision changed and he could see that Vince was caught in some sort of claw.

"Springy? What's going on?" Mangle asked, as her lover began to shake, Chica looked at him.

"Springtrap?" She noticed that he was wide eyed,

"Below..." He muttered, and Mangle looked at him, "Below... They are below.." He began to get unbalanced, as Plushtrap appeared, Plush opened his eyes and saw his Father,

"He is in trouble..." Plush said, and Chica looked at him, "Vince is cornered... Below.."

"What is below?!" Mangle demanded, and Plush looked at her.

"The basement.. Him...Them...they need help...they can't help it...He needs to be destroyed..." Plush told her, and Chica's eyes widened,

"There's an entrance to the basement on our side... And if Freddy tries to stop us, then I will tell him Foxy is down there.." Chica said, and Plush shook his head,

"He isn't though... He's up here in the saferoom... But..." Plush began but his mother looked at him as Chica ran towards the saferoom. She flicked his father's Shut down switch, she picked Plush up and walked to the safe room. "Mom, Stop... Listen to me... He is alive he's just... his body will need some serious repair.." They could hear Chica crying, more in shock, than in love. Mangle walked in and saw her brother's torn apart body on the floor. She looked angrily at the pieces,

"Plush...Who...Did..This?" Mangle demanded, and Plush paused,

"The same person who tore Maggie and Uncle Fred apart, and tried to kill me..Ennard..." Plush replied, and Mangle looked angry,

"And where is Vince?" She asked,

"Trapped and injured.. Near Ennard.." Plush replied, and Mangle looked at Chica,

"I'm going to revenge my brother, Maggie, and Fredbear.. And If Freddy tries to stop me, then let him get in the way of me and the person who is trying to kill my family." Mangle growled, and set Plush down, "Sweetie watch your father, Mommy's going to go destroy an animatronic." Plush nodded and left, while Chica picked up Foxy's head, she and Mangle went over to the Fazbear side. Freddy immediately stopped her she shove him aside and headed into the back stage, and into the basement. She saw Vince in his dome of Ice, that had cracks in it from constant attacks. His sides where bleeding, Mangle looked angrily at the animatronic, "Hey you!" Mangle called and Ennard looked around and pointed to himself, "Yes you, You Son of a Bitch! You tore my brother, children and friend apart! Now I will tear you apart!" Mangle snarled, and the Metal endoskeleton bits rose off her back and matched Ennard's attacks, Vince's vision was starting to fade. He used some of his ice to freeze Ennard in place, Ennard enraged by the Ice, broke some of it, and the piping struck Vince in the chest. But Mangle had snuck around him and used her jaws to finish the robot off. There was some music as Ballora appeared from the darkness, her eyes where open, and her face plates and other pieces where just barely hanging onto her body. Mangle looked at her angrily, "Who are you?!" Mangle demanded, Ballora looked at her,

"You look like Fixy, kinda... or that animatronic that hung on the ceiling.." Ballora said absent mindedly, and Mangle realized who she was,

((Going to explain a little something... Fred and Plush where in the saferoom, and Foxy's cove has a concealed entrance to the basement behind it. So it was more of an accident that those four Where torn apart.))

"Ballora?" Mangle asked, as the robot on the floor began to move, Flower appeared and threw her dagger into it. It caught flame and sunk into the ground, Flower looked at Ballora,

"Ask the minireenas to find the rest of Foxy..." Flower told her she nodded and walked off, Vince stood up but stumbled a bit.

"Where the hell where you?" Vince asked and she looked at him apologetically,

"One, LuLu wouldn't let me leave, and two, I was looking for something with LuLu because she didn't want me to be alone." Flower sighed, and Whistled the brown mechanical dog came running down the stairs. "Brownie can you find the rest of them please.." She asked, the dog nodded and ran off, "And Mangle don't worry will I help Fix the torn apart robots, But you brother can be a plushie if you like.." Flower comforted her, and she nodded. Mangle looked at Vince,

"How come you didn't teleport Foxy's parts to us? Like you did for the rest of them.." Mangle asked, and Vince paused,

"Originally it was because I thought he was dead... But then.." Vince sighed,

"Then what?" Flower asked with a smile,

"I put my hand on his head because that was the first piece I found, and It was warm, and Buzzing as if he was performing.." Vince explained and Mangle looked confused, As Brownie came back dragging Baby, Who was now mostly an empty costume.

"Damn It I should have know.." Flower cursed herself, she put her hand on the animatronic and Baby sat straight up, and looked confused.

"What happened?..." She asked looking around,

"What's the last thing you remember?" Flower asked, and Baby paused,

"We all split up to hide, and I realized he was above me and then Pain..." Baby replied, and Flower nodded, as Ballora came back holding some more of Foxy's parts. So did the three minireenas, Baby saw Vince and realized what had happened, "Vince I'm sorry.."

"Nah It's okay, It wasn't you." Vince dismissed her, Baby looked surprised,

"I'm more surprised that you survived it..." Baby told him, and he smiled, Mangle shook her head,

"Well I have to go Power Spring back on..." Mangle sighed, "And Vince, Next time a little, before you go fighting something.. Please, and Fix you self up.." Vince nodded, and Flower looked at him, as Mangle left,

"I'll go let them back in." She said, and he looked at her, "Because you'll scare your siblings and Eggs." Ballora looked at her,

"Fair enough." He laughed,

"Wait, Eggs is here?" Ballora asked, Vince and Flower nodded, "So he made it out of the explosion?"


	65. The Dollhouses

((Me watching Moana, "How can she hug her ghost of a grandmother?" Takes a moment to process the question, and Realizes Vince and Flower are considered ghosts... "Boy do I feel stupid..." ))

"Of Course He did.. Did you seriously think I let him Die?" Flower asked, and Ballora shrugged, and Flower rolled her eyes. "No..I wouldn't.." She sighed, and Looked almost exhausted, "Now I'm going to go let them out of the house.." She disappeared, and Ballora looked at Vince,

"The First Aid Kit is the room where we started at..." She sighed and pointed at the door, "Just go before Lolbit sees you.." Vince nodded and walked in and shut the door behind him, he took the kit off the wall and Fixed himself up. He walked back out and Ballora handed him some of Foxy's parts, "We have to head to the Fazbear side..." Vince looked frightened for a second,

"I don't like this plan..." He sighed, and Ballora's attention snapped to him,

"Well too bad.. We need to get his head and they have it..." She said and he looked at her, and looked at the floor,

"Fine let's just go.." He sighed in fear and in frustration, and teleported them to the Fazbear side, where Freddy looked at him holding Foxy's parts.

"What did you do?!" Freddy demanded coming towards them, Ballora stood in front of Vince, Freddy went to strike her but she caught his hand and glared at his face.

"If I where you, I would put that damned ego down and let us help." She growled and dropped his hand, Freddy stood still and Vince feared another attack.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked with a hint of anger,

"We need Foxy's parts.. Unless you prefer him rebuilt as headless." Ballora replied with a tone that sounded like a leader,

"He's dead, why would you rebuild something that is dead?" Freddy asked with a growl,

"Bring the head out and we will prove you wrong." Ballora told him, and Freddy gestured for Chica to bring Foxy's head out,

"Now what are you going go do?" Freddy taunted, Vince took a step forward and the parts disappeared and in his hand was a small Foxy plush. "Prove it to us by a doll, you are ridiculous.." Vince looked at him,

"I know your worst fears, your darkest thoughts, your regrets, and your weaknesses. One of them happens to be the brother you broke and killed his body who now resides in a doll so If I where you, I'd keep my mouth shut." Vince growled and Freddy took a step back in surprise, he walked up to Chica and placed his hand on Foxy's head, the small blue soul rose out of it and it shot into the doll. Vince set it down on the table, and stepped back to Ballora. The doll began to move It's eyes widened,

"Maggie! Where Be Maggie?!" Foxy demanded and Freddy looked at Vince,

"Foxy she's hurt but okay, she's with the toys." Ballora assured him, and he sighed but then realized how small he was,

"Uhh is it just me or are all of of ye taller, or am I just short?" He asked as Golden teleported into the room, and realized that Foxy was a doll.

"Uhh... Why is-?" Golden saw Chica holding Foxy's head, "Oh...so he's temporary?" Golden asked Vince and he nodded, "Ohhhh...That's why Flower wanted me to come here..." Golden saw Ballora and laughed, "Lolbit and I saw what you did... and I can believe my brother got beat by a literal five year old.." Ballora smiled, and Freddy's eyes widened,

"Speaking of Lolbit where is she?" Asked a Voice from behind them, it was Eggs, Ballora smiled,

"Hey Eggs." She waved and Lolbit appeared and hugged him,

"W3 miss3d y0u! W3 all th0ught y0u di3d! W3 th0ught H3 g0t y0u!" Lolbit cried, her tail was moving side to side as if she was a dog. He patted her,

"It seems he got you guys though.." Eggs said and Ballora nodded, "I always wondered if that hurt..."

"It does.. It's like having you insides torn out.." Ballora sighed, and her broken face plate twitched, Flower walked in,

"Lolbit, Please let him go..." She sighed, and Lolbit let Eggs go,

"Y3s M0m.." Lolbit replied and Bonnie snickered, Lolbit looked at him and her face plates opened and he stopped scared.

"I'm going to leave before anyone tries to lock me down stairs again." As Flower said that she looked at Freddy, Vince followed her. As they walked out they ran into Spring and Mangle,

"What the hell where you doing?" Spring demanded, and Vince shrugged,

"Saving your son." He replied,

"What about Fredbear?" Mangle asked and Flower pulled something out from behind her,

"I got it covered!" She replied, the small doll in her hand certainly did look like Fredbear,

"How do you make those so fast, you literally had no time to make that.." Spring sighed, and Flower smiled,

"Practice, years and years of practice." Flower replied, and Spring shook his head,

"Okay what about Maggie?" Mangle asked,

"Plush has her." Flower replied and The lovers looked at her confused, "What? He's smart He figured it out on his own... Just Like he figured out Spring's springlocks don't work if he was dead.." Flower shrugged, and Disappeared,

"Huh...Well then.." Spring sighed, and Vince realized something,

"You didn't know that did you?!" He asked, and Spring looked uncomfortable,

"Sure I did... Just must've forgot it.." Spring replied, and Vince sighed,

"Half that statement was true." He said with a smile on his face, and Spring looked annoyed, "You are literally a Springlock robot, and you don't know how they work.." Mangle was struggling to control her laughter,

"I hate you..." Spring sighed and Vince disappeared, Spring looked over and saw Harry handing Vince something. Lilly followed Vince, as Tech appeared beside him, they headed to the saferoom. Flower was still holding The plush as if thinking about something, she sighed and set it down. It got up and dusted itself off, it walked over to Spring and Mangle,

"I feel short.." Fredbear sighed and Mangle picked him up,

"Hey, at one point Spring was a plushie. So Don't look so down." Mangle told him trying to cheer him up, Fred crossed his arms and looked at Flower who was holding something else, and was staring blankly at it.

"I dunno but does she seem distant, to you guys?" Fred asked, and Spring shrugged,

"Isn't she always distant?" He pointed out and Fred sighed angrily,

"Like more than usual?" Fred corrected himself, and Mangle nodded,

"A bit.. But then again, like Springy said, she always is.." Mangle replied, and looked at Flower who seemed to be talking to whatever she was holding. "But it looks like she is holding a doll..." Mangle pointed out confused, Flower disappeared, as Tech walked out talking to Vince, before disappearing. Vince shrugged, and walked back to the saferoom.

\--With Vince--

He was going to have to rebuild Foxy, but he'd have to ask Freddy first. He didn't like the thought of the bear, and he even asked Tech on his opinion once they where done with the guards. But Tech only told him,

"If he Cares enough for his Crew then he should let you."

Vince knew that, that kind of request from Freddy, would probably start up a war. In if that where to ever happened, Vince knew it was most likely that his side would lose. Vince decided he would leave Flower alone to sleep, Lilly was waiting for the guards to power on. He decided he was going to work on Fredbear instead, just to keep Foxy out of his mind. He headed into the work bench room with the hybrid tool box, and got to work taking the costume off first. He set the costume off to the side, and began working on the mechanics, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Somebody was watching him, he saw the shadow in the doorway, he looked up and there was Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy what's up?" He asked continuing his work on Fredbear,

"You killed them." Jeremy replied, and Vince looked up,

"What?" He asked not hearing the whole statement, and Jeremy took a step into the room.

"You Killed Them." Jeremy repeated, and Vince froze,

"I didn't want to.." Vince said desperately, and Jeremy took another step forward,

"But you did, you killed them one by one.." Jeremy growled and Vince took a step back, "I thought I was your friend... But you caused all our deaths by killing them!" Vince felt like he was on the edge of a mental brake down,

"I was and still are!" He said, backing up into the wall, and Jeremy paused, he shut the door behind him, "Who put you up to this? Who changed you?" Vince demanded, shaking in fear and in anger, Jeremy began to laugh,

"Finding the truth changed me. But you have not changed a bit.. You're still a murderer." Jeremy replied, "You could kill Lilly at any point or even your siblings.. Just like your father, You killed him." Jeremy taunted,

"No that is false, I never killed him... And I will never kill My family!" Vince shouted, and Jeremy laughed,

"Are you sure? Are you sure about your family? That you can hurt them?" He demanded, and Vince looked scared, "Are you sure you haven't already?" All at once thousands of memories flashed into his mind all of them where of his family getting hurt by his hands. He fell and was shivering, red blood dripped out of his eyes. His left arm began to burn and his sleeve began smoking.

"What... Are... you... doing... to Me?!?" Vince asked in between the pain of what was going on, Jeremy began to laugh, and Vince finally fell completely to the floor.

"Showing what you are, to you.." He laughed and disappeared, Vince struggled to get up but couldn't, blood was dripping out of his mouth and eyes. The room spun around him, and he passed out. Meanwhile he hadn't realized something or someone had just seen what had happened. She ran out of the room, and got Lilly, who didn't believe her at first. She told her to get someone to help Vince, the woman's ears were back.

"If you don't believe me then go look!" The woman cried, as Lilly left she became a stuffed patched cat, with patches of yellows and stripes of brown. Lilly came back and looked for the woman with the cat ears but couldn't find her. She ran and got someone else, Spring, who thought she was joking and walked into the room. There was Vince on the floor, but he was not responding to any of them. His left sleeve was burnt and his arm was bleeding, but he wasn't moving. Spring was unaffected by what had happened to Vince. Spring looked at Lilly who looked upset,

"Who told you about this?" He asked, and Lilly paused,

"A woman with cat ears and stripes in her hair with it in a braid... But when I came back she was gone and all that was left was that plush cat." Lilly replied and Spring thought she was imagining things,

"Lilly this is serious who told you?" He asked again and Lilly looked confused,

"I just told you!" She snapped back, and Spring realized she was telling him the truth,

"Is the Plush on of Flower's?" He asked and Lilly shook her head,

"Not that I know of.." She replied, and picked up the cat, "She makes hers with eyes not buttons." She pointed out and Spring nodded, Flower walked out of her room and saw the plush Lilly was holding,

"Lilly put the Dollhouse doll down..." Flower said, as another doll poked its head out from behind her legs. Lilly set the doll down and it walked to the one near Flower. The one became a man with Black and white hair and dog ears on his head, he had Light blue eyes.

"Faeya What did you see?" He asked, and the cat became the woman that Lilly had described,

"It was a bear, a white bear, He was talking about a different Universe and then that man collapsed, Kay, the universe he was talking about.. It sounded awful.." Faeya replied, and Flower's eyes widened, She walked past the eared people and into the work bench room, Before looking extremely worried, Spring looked at her,

"What's wrong?" Spring asked, and Flower shifted uncomfortably,

"He sent his mind into the universe... Not his body..." Flower replied with a fresh look of concern,

"But where'd he go?" Spring asked,

"To the Universe of the forgotten..." She replied, and Faeya made a sound as if she just choked on something, While Kay looked concerned as well,

"But that's the universe that's in a constant state of crumbling.." Faeya said and Lilly's eyes widened,

"Not to mention, every scrapped Idea, and pieces of universes that have crumbled.." Kay mentioned and Lilly looked upset, "It's the most dangerous to be in, it's unstable... You have to be almost like it to make it through to it's universe..." Flower shushed him,

"Don't say anymore, I'm going to go.." She said, and Kay looked at her as if she where crazy,

"But you can't.." Kay told her, and she began to flicker and glitch,

"I already have been there.. It's not fun.. and I will not leave someone in there." Flower replied, and Lilly's eyes widened as there was a snap as she disappeared, the two Dollhouses looked at each other,

"That isn't going to end well..." Kay sighed, and Spring looked at them,

"Can I ask who you are and Why you are here?" He asked, and the two Dollhouses made eye contact with each other and sighed,

"We come from a different Universe but ours crumpled.. and Flower rescued us.." Faeya explained, "We are called the Dollhouses.."

"Hold up I heard that name before.." Lilly called, walking into the reading room, and coming back with a book, she was flipping through it. "There! _Dollhouses are the toys created by a couple that a sorceress bewitched so the couple could have kids of their own._ So you are those?" Lilly quoted the book, and Kay nodded,

"We are the exact same ones." He smiled, and Spring realized that in his eyes there was the x shaped pattern that the button was sewed into the doll. "Except what the book doesn't tell you is that our parents died, and we where left locked in an attic. Forced to hide until small issues became bigger ones and the next thing we know our whole Universe is collapsing.. Until Flower saved us."


	66. Firebugs ((Updates))

\--With Vince--

He woke up and realized he was floating, he looked around and all he could see was awful things. But some where good, they all floated in broken pieces around him.

" _Hello?_ " He called but all he heard was his own echo, he looked at his arm that was still burning. And rolled the sleeve up and was surprised to find that all the scars had opened and were dripping blood. He floated/Walked, and looked at the small Images that kept showing themselves to him. He found one of Argos and his master, the two of them were running though a forest. But he heard a familiar voice call out,

 _"Vince what did I tell you about playing in the snow without a jacket on?"_ It was his adopted mother, Mrs. Lock.

 _"Not to go outside without a coat on..."_ The younger version of him replied, there was a slight giggle,

 _"Okay then go inside and get a coat, then you can come right back out."_ His mother replied, there was the sound of snow crunching as the younger Vince ran inside. Vince found the image making the noise, he saw Henry walk out of the house,

 _"Anna, When do you think we should tell him?"_ Henry asked his wife, and she turned her head to look inside the house,

 _"I hope we never have to, I hope he will always be our child."_ Anna replied, and the younger Vince ran out of the house in a coat. Suddenly the image changed and darkened, it was the younger Vince he was running, he ran into Anna's arms crying. That's when Afton walked into the image, he was holding a knife. _"What do you want?!"_ Anna demanded, and something yanked Vince off of her, She reached out and grabbed him. _"Leave us alone!"_ Afton smiled crookedly, and threw the knife at Anna, she screamed and it hit her in the chest. Afton smiled and Disappeared, she collapsed and the younger version of Vince was crying even harder.

 _"Mom? MOM?!"_ He cried _"Please wake up! Don't leave me!"_ The younger version sobbed, his eyes flickered Henry walked into the picture. He looked shocked at first, but he picked up the crying Vince and held him. He dialed 911 and there was the sound of ambulances, Anna's body was carried away, while Violet and Harry where comforting Vince.

 _"I say the weird one killed her, He was the only one here.."_ It was their uncle, but Henry shook his head,

 _"I don't think so, He was crying, there's no way."_ Henry replied, and their uncle shrugged,

 _"You never Know, with those adopted kids, they could be real evil at heart._ His uncle replied and the image disappeared, Vince looked around,

" _He was right... I am evil..._ " Vince sighed, and looked at his arm, " _Maybe all those parents were right...Maybe I do deserve to be put down..._ " He could hear another image speak, (((Don't think that! Noooooo Bad thought, Bad thought!))

 _"What if what they say is true?"_ It was the younger version of him, it sounded as if he had been crying,

 _"What about you? Or about me?"_ It was Flower, Vince found the image and watched it,

 _"Both.."_ The younger version replied, and Flower paused,

 _"About you, they don't know who they are talking about. All they have done is judge you by your looks, not who you are on the inside."_ Flower replied with a smile, and Vince looked at her,

 _"But what about you?"_ He asked, and Flower put her hand on his head,

 _"I am who you want me to be, real or imaginary, only you can hear and see me... So what am I to you?"_ She replied, and Vince thought for a second,

 _"I want you to be real!"_ He said, and hugged her, she smiled,

 _"Then I am real."_ She told him and the image disappeared,

\--With Flower--

She walked into the Forgotten Universe and looked around,

"Vince?!" She called, no reply, she sighed and began to walk further into the universe, she could hear the images calling out to the people inside her. She forced herself to keep walking, "Vince?!" She called again, no reply, "I hate this place..." She sighed, and kept walking, the silence freaked her out more than anything. "Vince please answer me!..."

" _Why did you come here?_ " Vince asked, and Flower looked him in the face,

"What do you think?" She replied, Vince shrugged,

" _To collect a Freak?_ " He said, and looked at her, she was blind sided by his answer,

"Explain to me why you think that?" She asked, and he shrugged,

" _What else could I be everyone else thinks that..._ " Vince sighed, and Flower looked hurt,

"Fine if you think that then you can stay here!" Flower yelled which surprised him, "If you are going to talk nonsense, then be my guest and stay here!" She glared at him, "Let's try it and see who all misses you! If you are going to keep saying that!" He realized that she was just upset, "You act if no one cares for you! Would it surprise you that some do?!" She demanded and he stayed quiet, "WELL?" She asked angrily, his eyes flickered and blackened.

" _I want you to be imaginary!_ " Vince yelled, **_No stop!_** Flower stopped,

"What?" She asked she sounded as if she were going to cry,

" _You heard me!_ " He shouted, **_Stop it! Leave her alone!_** there was a crackling sound and the bottom of her dress turned gray like stone.

"Fine. I will be Imaginary. I hope you are happy." She said with tears running down her face, she straightened and turned to stone. Vince looked at her,

" _Flower?_ " He asked, " _Flower I'm sorry... It wasn't me..._ " He cried aloud, and the whole Universe was silent, " _Please I'm so Sorry!_ " There was a Voice behind him,

 _"That won't fix anything Boy."_ Vince turned around and there was what looked to be an impure behind him, _"Crying and asking for forgiveness, won't do anything."_ She sighed, and crossed her legs, _"I have been in here for eons, I did nothing wrong so I guard the Forgotten Universe.."_

" _Weren't most of the impures killed innocent?_ " Vince asked, and she nodded,

 _"True, but, I am an impure of the guardian angel and the guardian demon. So I get to Guard something, they didn't care what.. For all they cared I could have been guarding a pool of lava and they wouldn't care if I died or not."_ She explained, _"But it has been a long time since I have seen an Impure like her, Two angels, one Demon.. Or like you, Two demons and one angel... I mean most of the impures I knew had two parents but you two had three.."_ She sighed and walked over to Flower, _"Didn't you learn anything from the memory?"_ She asked him, and he shrugged, _"You weren't paying attention where you?"_

" _Sort of.._ " He admitted, and she rolled her eyes, " _But you're asking about something in particular aren't you?_ "

 _"What do you think?"_ She asked sarcastically, and Vince thought about what was in the memory, He realized what she was suggesting.

" _You want me to think of her as real, and see if that works..._ " He said and she nodded, he thought of her as real and there was a cracking sound as the stone fell apart, and revealed Flower. She still looked upset,

"Fiona, How are you?" Flower asked, and Fiona shrugged,

 _"As okay as you can be when you are trapped in a trash dump for universes, and I haven't been called my real name in so long I had forgotten it."_ Fiona admitted, and Flower's eyes brightened,

"Well, It has been a long time hasn't it?" Flower said and Fiona nodded,

 _"Eons, Star Flower, Eons, I have been forgotten by the angels and the demons."_ Fiona sighed, Flower stopped,

"Well, I'm sure the Dollhouses appreciate Your help..." She suggested and Fiona shrugged,

 _"Sure, yea... I wish I had a few more visits... from the beings of the universes.."_ Fiona sighed and Flower looked at her suspiciously, _"I know what you're thinking and no, the memories here would not be much company.."_ Flower shook her head and whistled, out of nowhere bounded a dog, _"I'm not even going to ask how it got in here..."_

"It was already in here it's a memory, anyway, She's been in here the same amount of time you have been here for... So now you have some company!..." Flower replied as the dog stood on its hind legs and changed into a human, and hugged Fiona, "Well we have to go, Lilly's freaking out..." And Vince looked at her, "If you're wondering how I know that it's because I can hear her." Vince realized that his left arm had stopped bleeding, he looked at it and found that it had been bandaged.

 _"You're welcome, But Star Flower is right you must get moving."_ Fiona said, Vince nodded and his vision darkened, he began to hear voices.It was Spring and Lilly, he was tempted to stay on the floor and scare the rabbit, but he thought better of it. Because most of the times he scared anyone in the restaurant, He ended up with a knife in his throat. He got up and continued his work on Fredbear's body he wondered if the rabbit would notice. Lilly peeked around the corner as she was putting the book back, she looked at him. He waved to her and she stopped,

"Do you care to explain?" She asked, and he shook his head,

"Nah, I'm good, Watcha got there?" He replied, and she walked in and set the book down, _The Dollhouses, By Darling_ ((No joke that's my real last name)), "Never saw that one before.."

"I bet you'll never believe me if I told you they are real." Lilly muttered, and Vince looked at her and set the tool he was holding down,

"I have no doubts that they are real.." He told her, and put his hand on her head, and she looked at him confused, before looking at Fredbear's body.

"How do you know you're doing a good job?" She asked, and Vince looked at the body,

"Well if it isn't leaking oil, or ready to blow up in your face then, You are doing a good job." He answered with a smile, and Lilly looked at the table that had oil from the wounds dripping from it.

"But what about that oil?" She pointed out, and Vince looked at it,

"I haven't fixed that yet..." He replied taking his hand off her head and grabbing the tool, "I started this not too long ago.. So I haven't gotten around to that.." Lilly's mind crossed with a another question,

"What about Foxy?" She asked, He paused and looked at her,

"That's Freddy's problem not mine." He told her sternly, and she looked confused,

"Why? Didn't you build them?" She asked and he nodded,

"I did they just don't like me, like the rest of the restaurant.. If I went over there they'd try to kill me.." Vince sighed, and Lilly nodded, "So what are these Dollhouses like?" He asked changing the subject,

"Why don't you meet them?" She asked and he set down the tool and followed her put of the room, and locked eyes with Faeya. She had something in her hand,

"What's the match for?" Lilly asked her, but Faeya shook her head,

"It may look like a match now but it's our only remnant and friend from our Universe." Faeya replied, and Kay nodded his black and white hair got in his face.

"The only thing you saved was a match?" Spring asked, and Kay shook his head,

"It's called a Firebug, but Faeya named it Flame." Kay explained as Faeya's necklace glowed and the match lit on fire, becoming a little floating fire with little black eyes and stubby legs. It rubbed itself on Faeya, "Its lucky we are fire proof, but other than that it has caught things on fire.." Faeya was holding it, in cupped hands it just sat in her hands making a purring like noise.

"Why are you called Dollhouses?" Vince asked startling Spring, Kay paused and Faeya still holding Flame answered,

"We are dolls that's why, If it weren't for the necklaces, we would just be lifeless dolls." Faeya replied, and Kay became his black and white plush dog, "He can't talk right now, forcing sewn shut jaws open is... uncomfortable..." Faeya explained as Flower walked out of her room and Faeya let go of Flame and it flew into Flower and knocked her over, it was rubbing its head/body on her and was purring. She picked it up, and stood up, she seemed to pet it.

"So this is Flame?" She asked and Faeya nodded, as Flame made a cat like meow or some sort of strange higher pitched squeak.

"It likes you!" Kay said becoming human but with his black and white ears and hair,

"I had no doubts it would.." Flower sighed and handed Flame to Faeya,

"Why do you say that?" Kay asked and Flower opened her hand and there was a flame in it, "Huh okay.." Suddenly something flew out of the fire in her hand startling her, it was another Firebug but this one was blue.

"Everyone stand back..." Flower said gesturing for them to back up which everyone did,

"Why?" Vince asked, Flower looked at him,

"Because Blue is the hottest type of fire.. That's why... But according to Solstice.. Its a message..." She said reaching out her hand, it climbed on and there was a bright flash and she was gone. Everyone was left in a awkward silence,

"You know what...I'm just going to go back to the Work bench room and work on Fredbear..." Vince said, slowly backing up and going to the room as Mangle bust in and the Dollhouses became dolls, She looked at Spring and he pointed to the work bench room. She walked in and shut the door behind her,

\--With Vince and Mangle--

"Vince! Why can't you Fix Foxy or Maggie?" She demanded, and Vince looked up from Fredbear,

"One I don't know Maggie's circuitry... Two, I'm working on Fredbear... And Three, I can't go to their side." He sighed and looked back at his work, "Besides I have told you this."

"Why can't they just let you fix him?!" She demanded, and he didn't look up this time,

"Because of our past history," He sighed, "Plus it won't matter once they find out Harry can't fix him, nor can Flower... They would rather let him die then ever letting me help..." He mumbled,

"What?" She asked, she heard what he had said, but couldn't quite understand it.

"What I mean is.." He grabbed something from inside the bear and began to pull it out, "Is that half his endoskeleton is missing, so most of him now is just costume.. And when I destroyed the robots I didn't tear out their endos, I just cut them to bits.." He finally pulls out the metal piping, and tosses it aside, "So it was an easy fix, just reattach this and that... But what Foxy's body needs right now is something like what we did to you.. Only because No offense, but Harry isn't really a good engineer.. That's why he could fix you.." Vince explained and counted as he listed a new thing, "New endo. New wiring. New costume. New mechanics. Control panels, Mother boards, Circuitry, lights, Power devices, and stuff like that.." Vince sighed and continued his work, "Do you get my point, Besides Freddy would be watching me the whole time... and that's not okay with me.."

"Why is that?" Mangle asked,

"Because having something you destroyed that doesn't really like you looking over your shoulder.. is uncomfortable." He sighed, and Mangle nodded understanding his point,

"But couldn't you just ask him not to?" She asked,

"Okay then, Imagine this," Vince said stopped what he was doing, "The same person who killed people and destroyed you and your crew, wants to fix one of your crew alone without anyone looking over his shoulder." Vince told her, she imagined it and got his point, He nodded and went back to work on Fredbear. "But hey at least he can still get around." He sighed, and she watched as he shut of the oiling systems that kept the animatronics alive. He turned around and picked the bear's arm off the floor, "Do you need anything else?" She shook her head, "Then go comfort your kids they've seen alot right now... So maybe you could pick out a book from the reading room and read it to them... I dunno..." Vince suggested, and she left, he sighed and continued his work.

 ** _((Next few chapters around the 9th I might do breaks in the story to show exactly how much of SmM gets done.. I might even add the times I start writing and the time I stop))_**


	67. Decisions Upon Decisions

I need anyone's help who will be willing to give it for a question at the end of this chapter..

Vince was halfway done getting the bear's arm reattached, when Flower appeared in the room with a flash. She was wearing the white dress with fire on it. She put her head in her hand and shook her head,

"Why did I have to get dragged into that..." She sighed, Vince set down the tools and looked at her,

"Dragged into what?" He asked and she looked at him as if she couldn't believe what had just occurred to her.

"Dragged into a Meeting of the Stars with Solstice... It was uncomfortable... they just sat there in surprise that I was there with Solstice..." She replied, "Seriously, you're lucky that it was just the Stars.. I swear..." Vince laughed at her statement,

"That is what you get for being a "Star" in a way or two." He said jokingly, and she rolled her eyes,

"Haha, Very funny... If only they knew where I was at now they would've rethought the name.." Flower replied, and looked at what he was doing, "You got his arm Halfway done I'm surprised..."

"Why does that surprise you?" He asked, she shrugged,

"In the Meeting of Stars, felt like I was there for a whole year... but how long has it been?" She said, brushing off some of the fire off her dress,

"Like Five Hours.." He replied, "I'm surprised you're keeping that on.." Flower sighed angrily,

"Solstice won't let me take it off.." She looked at him, who was looking at her skeptically, She snapped her hands and she was in her normal clothes, before they caught fire and became the dress again. "See?" He began to laugh until his clothes froze over and became a tux, she began to laugh, "We look like we just came from somewhere formal!.."

"I guess we do.." He laughed until Spring walked in he stopped and looked at the two,

"Where Have you two been?" Spring asked,

"Meeting of Stars..." ((Flower))

"Here..." ((Vince)) Spring looked at the two skeptically,

"This is utter seriousness..." Flower said crossing her arms, she shrugged and dropped her arms to her side, "Anyways did you need anything?"

"No.." Spring sighed, he looked at Vince just as pulled something else out of Fredbear, Spring winced. As Vince threw whatever it was aside, there was a pile in the corner of all the same type of metal.

"How many of those have you taken out already?" Flower asked and Vince gestured to the pile in the corner,

"You can count, because I haven't been.." He told her, she walked over to the pile and began to melt the metal in her hands. Vince continued to work on Fredbear, as a little white fire followed Flower around the room.

"What's that?" Spring asked and the white fire approached him, Flower watched it.

"Its okay, She can't hurt you." Flower assured him as the small fire rubbed against him, it was not hot but warm. "One of the Stars gave her to me as an apology.." Vince watched the small fire,

"Apology for what?" Spring asked holding the small fire in his hands, it like Flame made a purring noise.

"For making the whole meeting uncomfortable.." Flower answered, "They were a white fire star, its the coolest of the fire types... Blue is the hottest fire... and She was the one to call the Meeting.."

"Where does Solstice rank?" Spring asked,

"Medium, according to her, she is 9,941 degrees Fahrenheit, (((Can you guess where I live? Its pretty Obvious now..)or 5,505 Degrees Celsius))" Flower explained rolling her eyes, while Vince and Spring's eyes widened. "What? Did you not know that?" Vince shook his head clearing his thoughts,

"No, why would We?" He asked, and Flower replied with a shrug, "How do you know that it is a girl?" He asked gesturing to the small fire that Spring was holding,

"The White Dwarf Star told me.." She replied as the little fire made a mewing noise, "Spring, She likes you.." Flower smiled as Spring looked at her strangely,

"How do you know that?" He asked and Flower gestured to the little fire,

"One she talks in the tongue of a cat, And two she fell asleep." She smiled and Spring looked down and saw she was right,

"What do I do Now?" He asked unsure,

"Show her to the kids or something.. She's just tired, It happens when you travel through universes.." She said with a laugh as Spring shrugged and walked out, Vince handed her another piece of metal, which all the ones had melted into a giant floating puddle. As they began to hear the Guards power on from the other room, Flower put the metal in front of Vince and he froze it and they walked out. Fritz was powered on first and as soon as his systems where completely functional he jumped up.

"So this is what it's like..." He said observing himself, his eyes widened when he realized he had a tail and was fluffy, "Oh wow!..This is cool!" He saw Flower laughing at his amazement, and realized what she was wearing, "That's New..." Mike groaned and sat up,

"Okay this is weird.." He said looking himself over, and Fritz helped him up. As Scott woke up,

"I look like a Rainbow..." Scott groaned standing up, Flower clapped her hands and they were teleported to a shooting range Silver was there waiting for them.

"I'm gonna teach ya how to use yer guns." Silver told them, and Scott looked confused,

"But we don't have guns.." He said and Silver smiled,

"First thing's first, find them on ya..." Silver said and Scott checked his uniform's pockets, While Fritz tapped his leg and a panel opened, he pulled out the gun from inside. "Good job Fritz, Bring it up here while the other two find theirs.." Silver told him, he brought it up and Silver looked at it, "Click this." He pointed to a small button near the trigger, "Then fire it at the target." Fritz fired his gun and hit the second ring to a bullseye. "Close! Keep practicing!" Silver encouraged, Mike found his gun in his upper arm, "Mike bring it up here!" Mike did as told and Silver pointed at a small button near the barrel of the gun, Mike clicked it and walked up to the target. He fired the gun and hit th same area as Fritz, Silver nodded and looked at Scott. Scott's peacock tail rose up, and the gun fell out of one of the feathers, Scott walked up to Silver who pointed at a button on the handle. He then walked up and fired the gun getting a bullseye. "Good job! But I would still practice.." Scott walked up to Silver,

"What is Flower like to you?" He asked, and Silver paused,

"A daughter... Why are ya askin that?" Silver replied, Scott got closer to the dog,

"What about the Flowers or the Owens?" Scott asked Silver made a weird noise and fell where he once stood, was two men who looked almost the same,

"We'll ask again, Why does it matter?" The two men demanded, and Scott surprised by the two took a step back, the man with chestnut hair looked at him,

"Why would you care? I would prefer an answer, Scott Morris Croshaw." The chestnut haired man demanded, Scott took one more step back,

"Who are you?" Mike asked, and the blonde haired man looked at him, And put on a western accent, close to Silver's voice,

"Who do ya think?" Fritz looked at them an pointed to the chestnut haired man,

"You're a dog," Fritz said and pointed to the blonde haired man, "And you're a cat! Half Bloods of the Brother in Blue!" He pointed to the chestnut haired man, "And you're Flower's Father!"

"You're right I am all of that..." The man sighed, and Mike looked at him,

"What's your name then?" Mike asked,

"My name is Kaynine, Kaynine Owens..." Kaynine replied, and he nudged his brother, "And this is my brother and Flower's Uncle, Felix, Felix Owens."

(( _Believe it or not, Most of the Brother in Blue's Half bloods, are with him and his wife the Northern Wind (Lucinda). Solstice and Luner cursed them to have only half blood children before being put into the infinity sleep. And about 100 Years before the two returned the Brother had an Angel daughter Whisp, It was more of a warning of what to come.. Aka the older Spirits' Return. The rest of the Half Bloods are grandchildren or further along the bloodline))_

"So you are the ones who built the Love's Diner Crew?" Mike asked, and they shook their heads,

"We are two of the four people..." Felix replied, "Speaking of the Love's Diner Crew.. We need to go.." Kaynine nodded and the two disappeared, Silver activated and stood up dusting himself off he looked at the guards,

"Err, Ya look like ya have just seen ghosts...Ya alright?" Silver asked confused, he pushed his hat back,

"Yeah we're Fine how about you?" Fritz asked concerned for the dog, speaking that his souls literally just left his body for like 10 minutes.

"I'm Fine.. Either way Flower has created a portal for us to get back to the restaurant.." Silver waited as they clicked all their guns and put them away, he then lead them to a target further away from the one that they were just shooting and walked through it. They followed after him and came face to face with Lilly, Silver walked past her, and to Star who hugged him. He had this slight look of confusion on his face but it soon melted as he gave into her hug.

"So what do you guys think of your redesigned bodies?" She asked excitedly, and Fritz's tail flicked slightly,

"I love mine!" Fritz replied, Mike shrugged and Scott crossed his arms,

"I feel like I belong in part of the rainbow.." He sighed and his tail spread out, Lilly's eyes widened for a second,

"Have you even looked at yourself yet?" She asked, and he shook his head,

"No not yet, but I have no doubts I look like a girl." Scott sighed, and Lilly scowled at him,

"As a half blood of the Brother in Blue the angel of Animals, I will Inform you that Female peacocks have no tail feathers, only males do." Lilly said matter of factly, and pointed towards the maze, "Go to the bathrooms and look at yourselves, The bathrooms are past the maze." She sighed and ushered them off. They began talking in clicks as more of a way to talk to each other during the day.

 _"Why is the bathrooms near something that Lilly calls the Maze?"_ Mike asked in clicks as they stopped to look at the Fazbear's Fright Maze.

 _"I think that's it!"_ Fritz said, as Spring walked out and saw them,

 _"I wonder what he was doing in there?"_ Scott sighed, Spring's ear flicked,

 _"I work here what do you think?"_ Spring replied in the same series of Clicks,

 _"Wait you can_ _understand_ _us?"_ Mike asked and Spring nodded,

 _"Yeah, Me and Fred use it to communicate.."_ Spring sighed, and Fritz's tail moved,

 _"Who all works in the Maze?"_ Fritz asked, Spring paused for a second,

 _"Me, Mangle, Maggie, Plushtrap, Fred, Flower, and Vince."_ Spring told them, _"We all have separate Zones and different parts to play.."_ As music came around the corner, it was Ballora, She still had broken plates, so half her face hung off. Her eyes are a magenta purple color but other than that they are all black.

"See Mike I do have eyes.." She smiled, and Mike wave to her, Scott kept fidgeting and his tail kept opening, Ballora and Spring saw it and stopped. Fritz looked at Scott's tail feathers and stopped as well.

"What?" Scott asked confused, and Ballora replied

"Your Tail is iridescent..Its kinda cool..." She said almost breathlessly, he looked at her skeptically,

\--With Harry and the Fazbear Crew-- ((Because the Author can't figure out how to continue the above))

"Are you sure that you can't fix him.." Chica asked holding Foxy, Harry nodded

"The only one who could possibly fix him at this point is Henry or Vince." He replied, "Oh and wait I forgot Henry, my father is dead... So that leaves Vince or nothing." Harry told them as Freddy got off the stage,

"Are you sure, because you fixed us after he destroyed us." Freddy said and Harry put his hand to his head,

"He left your endos intact, so it was no problem fixing you.." Harry picked up Foxy's head, "This is almost all but a costume, I can't simply fix it."

"But you built the toys..." Bonnie pointed out, and Harry shook his head,

"The toys where replacements if any of you broke, _Henry and Vince_ left them in storage,"((And forgot that the toys existed)) Harry said getting annoyed, Flower appeared in her fiery dress,

"Flower can't you Fix Foxy?" Chica asked, and Flower shook her head,

"Sorry, No, for two reasons, One I was not exactly there when Foxy was built, second, I cannot exactly forget what You ((The Crew)) Did to me in the past, children or not... You had your own lives not theirs.." Flower growled the last parts, and Freddy lunged at her and the puddle of molten metal expanded into a shield, "I wouldn't, this metal is so hot just laying a finger on it will cause you to spontaneously combust into a pile of ash." She smirked at Freddy's anger, he went around the shield as she gestured for Harry to pick up a piece of metal piping. He did and set it down on the table, Freddy was behind her, she picked up the metal and flipped around so he watched as it melted in her hand, "I wouldn't touch me either, or I will melt you with no regrets." She growled, "Besides I came here to get something in particular."

"And What is that?" Freddy demanded, and Flower gestured to Foxy,

"I need to borrow him, I need to get his opinion away from **You**." She replied

((Funny story (Not really) So it became 3am and an eyelash got in my eye, for the first time in a long time))

"Didn't ye just say ye can melt Freddy?" Foxy asked, and she nodded,

"I did but I made all the dolls fire and heat resistant.. So you're good... But the rest aren't, plus I can control who I melt or not and you aren't intended." Flower said and Harry took Foxy from Chica and gave him to Flower, "I promise to return him, And I have never broken a promise." Flower said disappearing with Foxy and the melted metal. They appeared in the reading room, "Okay now that we are away from the rest of the Fazbear group...What do you think of this whole situation?" She asked Him, Foxy paused for a moment,

"I dunno, I would like to be Fixed, but... I don't..." Foxy trailed off, and Flower stared at him,

"What? Don't trust Vince? Yeah I already knew that... But you do understand that if we don't fix you in a week, that Afton, will come and scrap your body?.."

 _Okay here is the question..._

 _ **I need names for Harry's wife, and the little white Firebug, any suggestions?**_


	68. Annabeth Stork, Ash, Raina, and Tyra

**_Tyra is the name of the little white Firebug, Thanks Kitty. :)_** .

"Who be this Afton?" Foxy asked, and Flower rolled her eyes,

"He looks like Vince, but with dark purple hair.." She sighed, Foxy still didn't get it, "He's the demon in second command.."

"No sorry not ringing a bell." Foxy told her, She stopped,

"He sent the robot after you and caused the bite of 73' and the bite of 87', the one your sister did.." Flower told him and his eyes widened,

"So me sis didn't glitch?" He asked, and she shook her head, "So this Afton fellow wants me body, if it's not fixed or beginning to be fixed in a week?" She Nods,

"But like always Freddy has too big of an ego to listen to anyone.." Flower sighed, Foxy nodded to her statement, "Either way I need to return you to your crew as I promised." She picked him up, ans teleported to the Fazbear side, she set him on the table. And left, he had a lot to think about, he sat down and heard Chica,

"She lied he isn't back here!" She cried from the back stage area,

"Chi, if it means that much I'll confront her." It was Bonnie he walked out and saw Foxy, "Chi come out here," Bonnie called, and Chica walked out Bonnie pointed at Foxy on the table, "Chi what is that?" Chica saw Foxy and picked him up.

\--4 Days later-- ((Only one day left on the deadline))

Their deadline was getting closer and Flower was tired of Freddy's crap, that exact crap would end up getting Foxy scrapped. She stood up out of the chair she was sitting in after checking Maggie's circuitry.

"Where you going?" Vince asked, she looked at him,

"I'm going to talk some sense into that damned bear." She growled disappearing, Vince put his hand to his head and shook his head,

"That won't end well.."

\--With Flower--

She reappeared on Freddy's side, she then began to change the area around them. Soon she faced The Fazbear group, Freddy growled,

"What do you want and where are we?" She walked up to him,

"Listen here, I am sick of your Bullshit! What you are doing will get Foxy scrapped if you don't let Vince help!" She spat at him, Foxy was in Chica's arms,

"So? I will not let any of them be touched by him!" Freddy shot back at her, Foxy heard what he said and gave a muffled sob.

"You are the one who broke your brother, who caused me not to be able to Fix him! You are the cause of his suffering, and I will not stand by any longer and let you torment me with your ego! You want another one of your crew a doll?!" She demanded and Freddy laughed,

"Golden wasn't apart of our crew." He laughed, Flower straightened

"But he was more than your Crew he was your BROTHER!" Flower shouted and Freddy swatted her aside, She stood standing, "Did you ever think that, that ever hurt me?! Because it doesn't." She said poking him in the chest leaving a burn mark, "You would rather have your whole team scrapped then ever letting Vince help?!"

"I would!" Freddy shouted, as the false wall Flower had created fell, revealing the rest of the crew. Bonnie's mouth was open, and Chica was crying Foxy had this upset look on his face. Freddy looked back at Flower, "You Bitch!" He growled as the scene changed becoming the restaurant, Flower teleported over to the rest of the group and was calmly talking to them on the situation, while Freddy stormed off to the office and grabbed the knife and concealed it back over to Flower. Right as Chica handed Foxy to Flower he stuck the knife into her back that lead to her chest. She looked at him and pulled the knife out and tossed it aside,

"Listen you bastard you have been demoted, now the whole group makes decisions, not just you, Says I Solstice the sun. And they have decided to let Vince help, says three against one." Flower hissed she and Foxy, along with his parts, disappeared. She reappeared with Vince,

"Oh...so...umm...it worked?" Vince asked gesturing to Foxy as she set him down on the table with his parts,

"No Laddie... We all found out just how big of a dick Freddy really is.." Foxy sighed, and Flower flared out her wings as they caught fire,

"And today is the day Afton comes for Foxy, but he can't if we are working on him.." Flower sighed crossing her arms,

"And how do you supposed we do that?" Vince asked,

"This is going to sound weird but if We fuse, we could possibly pull it off.." She explained and Vince looked at her strangely,

"Okay, Hold up, We can Fuse? Isn't that just I don't know..." Vince replied trying to put his thoughts into words,

"Weird? Strange? Yeah I know, But would you rather die?" Flower asked Vince shook his head, "Then we have to, and Foxy will need to hide, I will move this room so it appears to be in the saferoom, Meanwhile we will fuse.." Foxy scampered off,

"How will this work?" He asked,

"We think of our connections with the other and we will be pulled into a new being." Flower explained, they both thought of before Vince was nine, soon they where pulled together and a glow raised up from where they once stood. It was female wearing a blue guards outfit with the bowtie untied and just sitting around her neck. Her right eye was blue while the other was grayish purple, the right half of her hair was purple, while the other was blonde. She stood up put a piece of protection gear on her face and began to weld something on Foxy's body. She began to hear voices outside the door,

"We have our most trained technician on Foxy right now, Mr. Afton.." Harry said opening the door, he was met by someone working on Foxy, She stopped and lifted her mask up,

"Did you need anything boss?" She asked him,

"No I was just showing Mr. Afton, that we are working on getting Foxy rebuilt." Harry replied, Afton looked at her,

"If you don't mind my dear what is your name?" Afton asked, She paused for a moment

"Annabeth, Sir, Annabeth Stork." Anna smiled, "But most people call me Anna." She reached out a hand and he took it, as Harry facepalmed,

"Oh my goodness Anna I'm so sorry, I had forgotten your name again." Harry sighed, and Anna shook her head,

"Nah It's okay sir, it's the third time this week, you must write it down." Anna waved him off, "Besides I heard your mother's name was Anna, so you must have pushed it out of you mind on accident." Harry looked stern for a second, "Well, Uh boss if you want me to get this done by tomorrow, you're going to have to let me work." Anna said as she pushed the mask back down and got back to work when Afton stopped her,

"My dear Anna, did you dye your hair?" Afton asked, she lifted up her mask and nodded,

"I did sir, I quite like the color purple." She said with a smile, Afton nodded as well and she put the mask down and continued her work.

"It is good to know we don't have to scrap a robot here, But now I must be off, I hope to see you again my dear." Afton said as Harry lead him out, Harry came back and looked at her,

"Excuse me "Anna" But where did you come from?" He asked, she lifted her mask up,

"Sir don't you remember? You hired me.." Anna said in a concerned tone, "Sir, Are you feeling alright? If you aren't you can go home.." She said worried, he put his hand to his head,

"I'll be in my office if you need me.."

\--After 7pm--

Spring went to check on Vince, like his normal every day thing after the day. He opened the door to find a woman welding something together, she had a mask on her face.

"Who are you?" Spring asked, Anna lifted her mask up,

"I'm Annabeth Stork, but you can call me Anna." She said cheerfully, and he walked into the room,

"What are you doing here Anna?" He asked, and she pointed to the table,

"I'm almost done with rebuilding what's left of Foxy's endo.." Anna sighed, putting the mask on she attached the last piece, "Oh I best be going now, I hope we meet again!" Anna said waving as her form began to glow and break apart into two people, who where flung back. Vince and Flower, Spring was confused but also trying to hold back laughter. Vince sat up and rubbed his head and looked at Flower who was sitting up too,

"Did it work?" He asked her, she shrugged,

"How should I know but if it did, He will come back tomorrow.." Flower sighed, she saw Spring, "What's up?"

"So you two where, Annabeth Stork?" He asked laughed, Vince looked confused,

"If thats what it called itself then yes, we were.." Flower sighed, and Vince realized what she was saying,

"So you're saying that what we fused together as, called itself Annabeth Stork?!" He asked, and Flower nodded,

"Pretty much, and look how much she got done, good god.." Flower said getting up, and gestured to the strange looking, but mostly broken, endo on the table. "Lets just get to work..." She sighed, the two got back to work and by the time they where done with Foxy's endo it was almost opening time. "We are going to have to do it agian.." She sighed, Vince nodded and the two combined, Anna began her work on Foxy's costume sewing and patching it. She worked until Afton walked in and she stopped,

"Hello, Mr. Afton!" She said cheerfully, "Did you need anything?"

"No my Dear Anna, I was just seeing the progress that you have made it's quite impressive." Afton replied, and Anna looked a bit surprised,

"Th-Thank you sir, It means a lot to me to hear you say that.." Anna stammered, and Afton looked at her curiously,

"And why is that My Dear?" He asked, and Anna looked at him and set down the costume she was sewing,

"You're the great inventor! And you run the board of Mechanics!" She cried, before picking her work back up, "Who wouldn't be surprised that someone like you said that... especially to a lower engineer like me." She muttered sitting down and continued her work, he watched her for a second before leaving, upon his exit he ran into Harry.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Afton I must've not been looking where I was going.." Harry apologized, and Afton nodded leaving, Harry walked into the room where he saw Anna. She looked up and waved,

"Hiya Boss, what's up?" She asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much? Thanks Anna, I am sorry about yesterday.." He said still not understanding who she was,

"Oh no Its Fine I didn't mind working Late." Anna dismissed him, and he looked even more confused, "After all, I didn't mind meeting Spring, He was quite nice despite his actions in the Maze.." She said returning to her work,

"Oh? You met him? And he told you his name?" He asked looking at her outfit for anything to identify her as someone other than an 'Annabeth Stork', Then he saw it, the small record and music notes stitched into her jean skirt. "Flower?" He asked she shrugged,

"Sort of.. I'll explain tonight when I am done with Foxy.." Anna sighed and continued her work as Harry left.

\--Later--

Harry walked into the room just as Anna finished Foxy,

"Hello Boss, you came just in time.." She sighed, and patted the chair beside her, "I am what as known as a fusion. A mix of two people.." she sighed, "No you didn't hire me, and no You're not my real boss.. It's just and act to fool Afton.."

"Okay but who is the person Flower fused with?" He asked and she fiddled with the purple part of her hair,

"Who has a Fazbear outfit and purple hair and gray purple eyes?" She asked with a smile, and Harry immediately knew who she was talking about,

"Vince really?" He asked with a laugh as she got up,

"Well Harry, I hope to see you again!" She said as her form broke into two and those two were pulled apart and tossed aside. It was Flower and Vince, Vince sat up and rubbed his head,

"Oh hey, Harry...What's up?" He asked, as if nothing had happened,

"You know what-" Harry began as there where three children's voices instead of two and one they didn't recognize, as Flower shouted,

"Ash, Raina get in here!" The voices stopped and a small cat animatronic with light gray costume, with darker gray, and purple fire like patterns ((He has a tail)) came in along with a Rainbow colored cat with rainbow ((R.O.Y.G.B.I.V)) Colored crystals growing out of its head.

"Flower what is this?" Vince asked Gesturing to the cat, who walked up to him an rubbed its head on him.

((True Story I adopted Ash and Raina off YouTube..If you would like to see them drawn in my style, Check out my deviant art, BellaPotterHarryssis they are the most recent thing I have done on there..)) ((I don't normally promote my deviant art.. but Raina and Ash look really cool and it was told to me that Raina will protect me, and I'm leaving tomorrow to go out of my state on a plane and I'm really nervous..So I taped the two of them on my sketch book that I'm taking in my carry on bag :3))

"That's Raina, She can speak English, but she doesn't like to most of the time.." And Flower gestured to the animatronic cat, "And That's Ash. He's about Maggie and Plushtrap's age.." As the little white fire came in, Ash called to it,

"Tyra, go back outside..." Flower paused for a moment,

"Tyra?" She asked, And Ash nodded, "Huh..I like it, it suits her.." Maggie poked her head into the room,

"Ash, Can you two come back out yet?" She asked, Flower nodded and shooed them away,

"So what do you do with him?" Harry asked,

"Well he can do sort of the thing that Lolbit can do, so I was going to let her watch him during the day." Flower smiled, "Besides, Star will love him, she will get someone else to baby more than me," Flower sighed, "Along with Silver, it's bad enough that they are sort of half my real parents... but I didn't think that when he fragmented them..They would keep their attitude towards me, parental.." She laughed, Vince did too but Harry was the only one who didn't get the joke. She snapped her fingers and Foxy appeared on the floor, "Your body is done, and you will be performing tomorrow."


	69. Dream, Death, and Mangle is what?

Foxy was back in order and all the animatronics that where damaged in the fight with Ennard fixed. Vince finally had a day to relax or so he thought,

\--With Spring--

He was looking for Mangle when he heard a noise above him, he looked up and there she was but she was all mangled again. She made a quiet static sounding sob. Spring reached out his arm, but she seemed to be stuck, he could see her trying to move but couldn't. She looked at him helplessly, he didn't know what to do until a thought struck him.

"Mangle, You stay here, I will get Vince or Flower." He told her, but she gave him this look of, I can't move where can I go?. He ran to get one of the two but found Vince first, he tapped the sleeping teenager. Who opened one of his eyes,

"What's up?" He asked,

"Well Mangle is and something big is wrong with her." Spring replied, and Vince sat up, and stood up,

"Where?" He asked, and Spring lead him to Mangle, "Okay first off, no Kid could do that... Second who put her up there if she can't move?" Vince asked, as he flew up to teleport her down, but something on the mangled animatronic caught his eye, ((Mangle's on the floor at this point)). There were cuts on her metal, "Now I know what caused her to look like this.."

"What?" Spring asked, and Vince lifted up a a part of her metal endo,

"These are cut marks, Specifically an Axe..." Vince said pointing to the marks as Mangle looked Helplessly at them, an Idea hit Vince, "Watch her for a second I'm going to check something.." He said disappearing, he reappeared in the Fazbear side and looked at the axe, it was stained, but it also had been recently cleaned. Vince reach out and teleported the axe to Spring, and teleported back to the rabbit. "Can you pick that up by the handle, Please." He told Spring who picked up the axe off the Floor, "Okay, now notice that it has been polished and cleaned but the rust from... when I destroyed them... is still there...Harry never cleans those things so it's strange." Vince pointed out and Spring saw what he was talking about and nodded, and then realized what he was suggesting,

"Wait you're suggesting that someone destroyed Mangle?.." Spring asked and Vince nodded,

"Mangle's metal is a mix of good metal from and old animatronic and a car, plus a titanium alloy. Its extremely difficult to just break, not even a human could break it. So I'm suggesting an animatronic did this.." Vince explained his theory, and Vince realized that she had been torn apart before being welded back together, "It appears that Someone tore her apart and then welded her back together...But they did an awful job.." He sighed, and looked at the animatronic closer, her switch was jammed into the on position. So he couldn't do anything without hurting her. He sighed, and Spring setting down the axe looked at him,

"What's wrong?" Spring asked concerned, Vince stood up,

"Besides someone doing this on purpose.. They jammed her switch.. so I can't do anything without hurting her.." He sighed angrily, and Spring jolted up,

"What do we do then?!" Spring demanded, and Vince looked at Mangle with a glance of pity,

"We'll have to shut her down forcefully... But it will hurt her.." He said uncomfortably because her lover was standing over him. "But there isn't much of an option here.." He tried to explain calmly, "But if we do that, I could unweld the pieces and put her back together like this until we can make more costume and new metal for the more broken pieces.." Spring looked at Mangle helplessly, who looked back at him with the same helpless expression. Spring realized that Mangle could be in pain and he couldn't stand that, she looked so helpless. He nodded his agreement, and Vince pulled out a pair of wire cutters. Spring knelt down and held his lover's head, as Vince cut the wire from her main power supply. Her eyes darkened and went black, Vince reached down and teleported the three of them to the work room. He began to unweld her pieces and put them together right. Once he was done he melted the two wires back together. Mangle powered on and felt strange but she wasn't in pain anymore and that was a bonus. She went to talk but all that came out was a old radio and a police dispatch call.

 _"10-18 We have reports of a loud explosion from a nearby street. Possible 10-89, Some residents reported a 10-11, a dog laying on the sidewalk and bleeding, Need a squad to go check it out."_ It was a dispatcher, as soon as Mangle heard it she shut her mouth. But the words echoed in Vince's head, a loud explosion and a bleeding dog.

"Vince are you okay?" It was Spring, the rabbit's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he cleared his head,

"Yeah I'm fine.." He replied, and the two lovers looked at him skeptically. "Either way, Mangle, you are going to have to be like this for at least a day or three, we have to make more costume and get more metal." Vince explained, Mangle nodded,

"But what about her voice?" Spring asked,

((That one phrase has reminded me of my grandmother's talkative cat Sophie... (Shes on the bed next to me (I'm in _her_ room...) She's real sweet though) But She didn't let me sleep last night..))

"She's missing half her voice box, that explains why the static is coming out. Because if it was completely gone, she would have been completely silent.." Vince explained and Mangle looked at him,

"How will she communicate then?" Spring asked, and something appeared in Vince's hands a notebook and a pen,

"This." He handed it to Mangle, she got the Memo and wrote something down she flipped the notebook around, it said,

 _Thanks._

Vince nodded and crossed his arms,

"Do you know who did this to you?" He asked, she began writing something down, he gave her a second, and she flipped the notebook around,

 _No, they shut me down first..._

"Where were you at?" Spring asked, she scribbled something down,

 _The main room with Ash, you did find him right?_

"Ash was with you?" Vince asked, and she nodded, "I didn't know he was missing... But no we didn't find him." As he said the he could feel something evil stir in the building, it wasn't there before. He froze and his eyes flickered and he looked around,

"Vince? Vince, are you alright?" Spring asked, but Vince didn't seem to hear him, "Hey, you okay?" There was a metallic screeching noise and Ash was thrown into the room the three were in. Ash was shaking, Spring went to help him, but he was stopped by Vince. Who was almost doing the same thing, Ash was bleeding but not oil but red blood. Ash looked terrified, "Vince what are you doing? Let me help him!" Spring demanded, Vince looked at him from the corners of his eyes.

"Wait." Was all Vince told him, Ash began to cough but it soon turned into cackling, Spring jumped back in surprise for the child had never sounded like that before. ((He should know because Ash and Raina hang out with Maggie and Plush)) Ash put his head down and stood up, oil and blood dripped from the breaks in his costume. He looked up and his eyes where black with a red iris. ((Instead of his normal black with a white iris)) He looked at Vince,

"So you noticed?.." Ash asked, there was another voice that spoke within his question, _"What's wrong with me?!"_ Ash flicked his ear and his tail's tip flicked, Ash's eyes became normal and there was a figure behind him, it put its hands on his shoulders, and he made a strange noise and his eyes went out. Coming back as red, "Its too bad that,That won't save anyone." Ash laughed, Vince's staff materialized in his hands, but the more Ash moved the more blood dripped out of him. Vince looked at the child, he didn't want to hurt Ash, But he just couldn't do it. The demon part of him, urged him to do something, but for once the angel part didn't object. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, to hurt Ash. The cat's curiosity had grown on him, but before he even had time to react, Ash began to mutter something and Vince was thrown back. He managed to land on his feet and skid to a stop before hitting the wall. Flower seemed to come out of nowhere in the shape of a dog, she pounced on Ash, she wasn't biting him just growling in his face and keeping him pinned. Her eyes widened when she realized what demon was in poor Ash.

"Its the demon of sorcery and witchcraft!" She told Vince as Ash began to mutter something else, She looked at him as there was a loud boom. Flower went flying, and tumbled to a stop, Ash's eyes Flickered to normal, and he looked at Flower.

"I-I-I didn't mean it..." He cried, Vince turned his attention towards Ash,

"Ash you need to stay calm.." Vince said calmly, and Ash froze his eyes disappeared and black vine like things extended from his empty eyes and spots in between his costume. The vines then began to tear off some of Ash's pieces, before dissolving, Ash's body then collapsed and didn't move again, a magenta and white colored cat appeared next to Ash and was trying to help him. She had rips in her costume and her endo was showing through them, Flower groaned and sat up. She looked at the Cat helping Ash up,

"Hey Dream, Um..." She began but couldn't quite finished her sentence, when Dream Propped Ash up on her shoulder and pulled out a white broad and marker, She began to write something down and flipped it around,

 _Ash Should be okay, in a day or Two... But what about Death?_

"Death?" Spring asked confused and Mangle nodded, Dream Scribbled something down,

 _He's a black wolf that likes belly rubs. ((:3)) I find him cute._

"A wolf?..." Spring asked unsure, and Dream nodded, as a wolf jumped into the room, "So that's Death?" The wolf growled,

"What do you think?!" Death Growled and Dream rolled her eyes, She set Ash against the wall and walked back to Death, she set her utensils down and began to rub him. He made a made a whining noise and rolled over, and Dream rubbed his stomach, Death's tail began to wag. Dream stopped, she picked up the board and wrote something as Death sat back up and acted tough again.

 _He isn't as much as a vicious animal as he seems,_ _He's quite adorable once you get to know him._

"I'm not adorable, I'm deadly!" Death defended himself, Vince looked at Dream,

"Dream Can you speak?" Vince asked, she nodded, "Then Why don't you?" She scribbled something down and flipped the board around with a sad look on her face, she looked at the ground.

 _I would have to open my mouth... When I tried to make friends in my universe at first, they got scared and ran away.. What I am called is a nightmare... I am Supposed to give people them... I decided that not talking was for the best.._

Mangle scribbled something down, and Flipped it over,

 _Maybe you could try and be friends with my son Plushtrap, he likes scary things._

Dream flipped her sign around, and wiped something off and wrote something in, turned it over and set it down. Death looked at her and his tail went down. He pushed the sign over, and Dream's writing was visible.

 _I doubt I could, Every one fears something and that's what we nightmares do... We show the darkest fears, but most of us are horrible... they kill...I don't.. I just don't want to feel alone anymore... But thanks to Flower... I exist and not just an image and reflection of a monster... Under the bed, in the closet, in the corridors... Lurking... Besides, the other nightmares hated me anyway... I'm just an outcast..._

Death looked at Dream, he nuzzled her but the didn't react she just looked blankly at the floor. Vince didn't know what to say, so much of her story was like his. Death erased the board with his tail, he pushed the board back over to her. Flower had either passed out, or had fallen asleep, Vince shook his head pushing all his thoughts away,

"I'm going to open Ash up, and see what's causing him to bleed.. We can't have another Spring on our hands.." Vince sighed grabbing his tools, Dream looked at him and shook her head. "Why not?" She scribbled something down and flipped the board around,

 _One of your worst fears._

Vince saw that and stopped, Dream erased the writing, and wrote something else down.

 _But she isn't dead.._

Vince looked at Ash with wide eyes, he walked up and undid Ash's face and chest piece, He pulled them off and there was Lilly. Spring's and Mangle's eyes widened, and Vince got her out of Ash. Dream was right she was still alive,

"Spring Get Harry!" Vince yelled as he continued to get Ash's pieces off her, Spring ran out, Harry came in just as Vince got the last piece off Lilly. Harry took Lilly and ran off, Vince had Lilly's blood on him, looking like he had hurt Lilly himself. Flower still was on the floor, She hadn't moved at all. Her eyes were glazed, she wasn't dead, but she wasn't asleep either.

\--Later--

Plush had walked past the room and saw Dream, she looked at him and her eyes widened. She panicked at first, but he gestured for her to calm down.

"I'm Plushtrap, what's your name?" He asked, she wrote something on a black board,

 _Dream_.

"Oh Okay. So are you new?" ((Plush))

 _Yes.._

"So..."

 _Your a nightmare.._

"What?"

 _Like me, You have sharp teeth, thats a common sign of a nightmare... I have sharp teeth too.._

"Really? Can I see!?" He asked excitedly, but Dream shook her head, "Why not?"

 _I'm too scary, people run from me.._

"But what if I promise not to?"

 _Do you?_

"Of course!"


	70. Dream's Voice

Dream nodded and stuck out her hand, Plush shook it and she sighed.

"I haven't spoken in so long.." Dream sighed, her teeth where sharper then Plush's but when she spoke her jaw opened up larger. Plush was surprised by her voice, It was sweet and smooth, but also rough in parts.

"Oh wow.." Plush said almost speechless, she had taken his breath away, she looked at him,

"Is that a good 'Wow'? Or is it a bad 'Wow'?" She asked, and looked at the white board, "Maybe I should go back to being mute.." She sighed, Plush stopped her,

"Good Wow!" He cried, and she looked at him as if he was lying. "Dream, I'm serious." He put his hand on her shoulder, "You should talk more often! Your voice is so..." He cut himself off, she looked at him curiously,

"So what?" She asked, he shook his head,

"Never mind.." He sighed, she looked at him,

"You're afraid... Of me... Finding out some sort of truth..." She sighed, and he shot up,

"How do you know that?" He asked, and she crossed one of her arms and held the other.

"I'm a _Nightmare_ , It's what I do." She looked around, her ears flicked up and, she shut her mouth and picked the white board up. She wrote something down, _Sorry someone is coming.._. Plush nodded, he saw his father walking past the door, Spring waved to his son and Dream. Dream erased something and wrote something down,

 _Hi Spring, did you need anything?_

"No, I was just walking around, Since Lilly's accident, the restaurant has been closed and Vince won't talk to anyone.." Spring explained, and Dream wrote something else down.

 _It's understandable, he feared for his family getting hurt for what he had done in the past. But as to his other fears, thats for me and him to know, and you to learn._

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, I know." Spring sighed beginning to walk away, as Dream wrote something else down,

 _If you question him, I'd be careful with what you say... He's having a mental brake down.. And if pushed he will lash out... like a scared animal, if cornered it will lash out to protect itself. And there won't be anything it stop it from hurting others._

"Okay, Thanks for the heads up." Spring sighed walking away, Dream caught Plush's eye, they both knew that this was going to mean trouble.

\--With Vince--

It was only a matter of time before their almost peaceful existence was broken down. He knew that some day what he did was going to come down on his family at one point. But he couldn't handle it, nor could Flower, she was in the room with him. She had tried to calm him down, but he could see that she too couldn't handle what had happened to Lilly. He picked up Ash's head off the ground,

"They didn't deserve this.." He sighed, putting Ash's head back on the ground, his eyes flickered and darkend, Flower saw him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"Vince calm down, Everything will be okay, Lilly will be okay, Ash and Mangle too, just please calm down." She cooed trying to get him to calm down, he looked at her,

"You don't know that." He snapped but she looked away from him and to Ash. "You don't know anything! You lie every time you have spoken to me!" He pushed her hand off his shoulder, she looked at him in surprise, "You don't even know what condition she is in! You have ignored what I have told you!" Her eyes flickered,

"You're right I Don't know, But I can hope and I can Wish, and I can dream, that she will be okay! But _You_ keep being pessimistic, and need to lighten the hell up! After all I have ever done... and Now, Fears can come true, and you need to face them!" She shot back, "You keep saying she is dead, but she was still alive when Harry took her. And you need to believe that!" She cried, he saw that she was upset and looked at her, "I have listened to every word that has left your mouth since you where born! Damn it Vince, Stop being such a pessimist!" She yelled,

\--With Spring--

He was looking for Mangle when he passed the door to the room were Flower and Vince were, He could hear yelling. He opened the door to find The two of them arguing, Spring growled to himself. And Shouted,

"Are you two children done fighting?!" Vince and Flower stopped and looked at him, "Good now we can act like civilized adults. And talk about things before you begin yelling at each other." Behind them Ash's pieces where rebuilding themselves, Ash was now sitting in the corner crying. Flower took a deep breath and calmed down, before walking over to Ash.

"Ash what's wrong?" She asked, and he hugged her, she held his head she was stroking his head trying to get him to calm down.

"I didn't want to... It was awful... It hurt..." Ash sobbed, Flower looked at Ash's face,

"Shh.. It's okay... You're okay now... Its gone.." She comforted him, Ash continued to cry, Flower began to hum, ((Secret Garden- Sleepsong is the song)) Then began to softly sing to Ash.

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby._

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay._

 _And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow._

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go._

 _May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune._

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet._

 _And May you need never to banish misfortune._

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet._

 _May there always be angels to watch over you._

 _To guide you each step of the way._

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm._

 _Loo-li, Loo-li, Lai-lay._

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness._

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days._

 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you._

 _I'll just sit for awhile and sing loo-li lai-lay._

 _May there always be angels to watch over you._

 _To guide you each step of the way._

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm._

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay._

Ash stopped crying and was getting drowsy, and Flower sang a different song, ((Song of the Sea Lullaby))

 _Hush now - my story close your eyes and sleep._

 _Waltzing the waves._

 _Diving the deep._

 _Stars are shining bright._

 _The wind is on the rise._

 _Whispering words._

 _Of long lost lullabies._

 _Oh won't you come with me._

 _Where the Moon is made of gold._

 _And in the morning sun._

 _We'll be sailing._

 _Oh won't you come with me._

 _Where the ocean meets the sky._

 _And as the clouds roll by._

 _We'll sing the song of the sea._

 _I had a dream last night._

 _And heard the sweetest sound._

 _I saw a great white light._

 _And dancers in the round._

 _Castles in the sand._

 _Cradles in the trees._

 _Don't cry - I'll see you by and by._

 _Oh won't you come with me._

 _Where the Moon is made of gold._

 _And in the morning sun._

 _We'll be sailing._

 _Oh won't you come with me._

 _Where the ocean meets the sky._

 _And as the clouds roll by._

 _We'll sing the song of the sea._

 _Rolling, rolling, rolling..._

 _Oh won't you come with me._

 _Where the Moon is made of gold._

 _And in the morning sun._

 _We'll be sailing free._

 _Oh won't you come with me._

 _Where the ocean meets the sky._

 _And as the clouds roll by._

 _We'll sing the song of the sea._

Ash Finally fell asleep and Flower set him down, Spring and Vince watched her in surprise, for neither of them knew she could sing. She brushed herself off as she stood up,

"Poor Ash..." She sighed, and Vince shifted,

"What's wrong with him?" Spring asked looking at the small cat asleep on the floor.

"Well, To be able to fit a person in an animatronic. You can't have an endo... So who ever put Lilly in him, ripped out half of his endoskeleton.. With how much is left...I'm surprised he is still functioning.. And me and Vince can't fix him.." She explained quietly, she walked over to the sleeping Ash and unclipped his chest and back plates. As soon as she did that some metal parts from Ash's broken endo fell out. She was right, Ash's endo was missing pieces the whole length of his body. Even his eyes where missing, "The only reason a person can fit in a Springlock Animatronic, Is because the Springlocks compress the endo and animatronics devices... But Ash isn't a Springlock Animatronic..." She sighed clipping Ash's chest and back plates back on, she picked up one of the broken pieces from off the ground. "I wonder if Fiona can find anymore of the metal from Ash's universe of origin.." A portal opened up and Fiona and the woman were standing there behind it. Fiona waved,

 _"We saw what had happened, and went looking. We found a few pieces but not enough to completely fix him.."_ Fiona explained, and handed the pieces to Flower, a thought came to Flower's mind.

"What About Dream's universe? When I saw it, it was similar to Ash's.." Flower asked, Fiona thought for a second,

 _"It could work... But you would also need a mechanic from either her universe or his universe..But as you saw there where not anymore survivors..."_ Fiona replied and Flower thought for a second,

"What if Dream fixed him?" Flower suggested, and Fiona crossed her arms,

 _"Dream is a Nightmare, they aren't exactly robotic..."_ Fiona sighed, _"But I am surprised you made one as robotic as you did.."_ Flower jumped and shook her head, _"Other than that, maybe your Nightmare could Fix him with Dream's help. Plus she's refusing to eat at this point due to what has happened."_ Fiona said uncrossing her arms, _"Well We will look and see what we can find.. But I will be straight with you, I can't make a promise that this will work. It could make everything worse.."_ Fiona said waving as the portal closed, Flower sighed angrily.

"Great... Now I will have to explain." Spring nodded,

"You do. First off, Dream eats? And Who's the second Nightmare?" Spring said, Flower paused,

"Well any normal Nightmares in her universe Ate dreams and good emotions such as love and kindness." She replied and Spring's eyes widened, "But Dream, She is different, She eats nightmares ((Such as horrible dreams, not the Nightmares such as beings)) and bad emotions, such as fear and hate. The things she eats sustain her form, even though she is different, she still looks and is considered a Nightmare." Flower explained, Vince and Spring looked at each other in confusion. "But as to the other Nightmare... You two know it real well.." Flower said with a smile, and Spring thought about it, _Not Mangle Flower helped build her, but..._

"Its Maggie or Plushtrap isn't it?" Spring asked and she nodded, "Which one then?"

"Now there's where it gets tricky, There is one Nightmare, but two robots. But now if they fuse.." Flower said and Vince shot up,

"Maggie and Plush can fuse? Wasn't that an Impure type thing?" He asked, and she nodded,

"Yes, and Yes. I figured out how to pass the trait to them without them knowing that they have it. But their personalities are so different that there is hardly a time where they agree, and even as an Impure, you have to be almost in sync with the person you are fusing with. And those two are naturally out of sync, being younger siblings in all.." She explained while messing with her arm, and Ash stirred for a moment before there was a weird sound and he stopped. "That can't be good.." Ash made a strange clicking noise, and he fell apart. "Yep, Definitely not good..."

\--With Dream and Plush--

"So is your mouth and teeth the reason you don't like to talk?" Plush asked and Dream nodded,

"When ever I tried to talk to someone, they'd run away so I gave up talking..." Dream trailed off when she noticed that Marion was out of her box, and looking at her. When she was blindsided by Foxy, he hit her, and she fell to the Floor face first. She pushed herself up and looked at Foxy, Plush was also surprised by the attack,

"Dream! Uncle what are you doing?!" Plush shouted, and Foxy pushed him away from Dream.

"Getting ye away from this monster!" Foxy growled at Dream, her ear went back and she looked at him with wide eyes. Foxy grabbed Plush, and began to drag him away from Dream, Plush struggled to get away from his uncle. One thought hit him, he bit Foxy's arm, the Fox pulled his arm away from Plush. Plush ran to help Dream up, her eyes widened as she saw Marion behind him. Foxy Saw Marion and thought she was going to help him. When Dream shot away from Plush and ran full force into Marion. Dream had knocked Marion down, and had Marion pinned beneath her. Dream cracked her hand and long pointed claws extended from it she held it above Marion's head. She growled at Marion, who smirked.

"That's right go ahead show everyone your true nature." Marion spat, and Dream looked up, all the toys where out and looking at her in fear. Sam was too, but Liza gave her a look of sympathy. Dream lowered her hand and set it down her claws scraped against the floor. Marion saw her chance and threw Dream off her, Dream tumbled to a stop. When T. Fred said,

"Monster!" T. Bon joined in, and soon everyone except Liza, Plush and Dream, was chanting. Dream stood up and ran off towards the Maze, Plush tried to Follow her but Marion grabbed his arm, and tugged him back. He pulled forward, there was a snapping sound as Plush's arm ripped off. Marion fell back, and Plush ran but stumbled, he fell with a clatter to the floor and slid to a stop. Marion sat up and tossed Plush's arm to the side and stood up. She walked over to him, he tried to crawl away, but she was faster. She stood in front of him,

"Glitched Robots should be shut down, but you don't have a shut down switch...So we are going to do this the hard way." Marion growled she keeled down next to him, and tore a plate off his back and began to pull out random wires. Plush shuddered,

"Dream! Please!" Plush cried as everyone left leaving him with Marion and Foxy looking over her shoulder. "Please! They are hurting me!" He cried as Marion pulled out the last wire in the part she could get, and ripped more metal out of Plush exposing more wires. "Dream... Please come back..." Plush sobbed shuddering, oil began to drip out of his mouth, but Foxy did nothing to stop Marion. "Dream... please you're my friend... please... come back..." Marion saw the clicking gears, she began to pull on it, he looked at Foxy who was holding his arm. "Uncle please...She's going to kill me..." Plush choked out, and Foxy realized what Marion was trying to take out of Plush.

"No, Marion, that not be the shut down! Stop!" Foxy demanded as Marion pulled out the gears, Plush made a gasping/choking sound, and fell limp. The four foot rabbit lay stretched across the floor, Mangle who had heard her son, rushed out to the main room. She saw him on the floor Foxy had his mouth open in shock, but Marion's hands where covered in oil. Mangle's notebook slipped from her hand and fell to the floor, tears dripped down from her face, but static replaced sobs. Foxy and Marion looked up just in time to see Mangle leave.


	71. Red Oil

Mangle needed to find someone, but she had left her notebook in the main room. She climbed the ceiling into the saferoom, she ran into Silver next to the reading room.

"Howdy there Mangle," He saw her face and frowned, and wiped a tear off her face, "What's wrong partner?" He asked and she pointed to a Springlock on his ear, "Ya want me to get Spring?" She nodded, "Okay then, ya stay here I'll bring him here." She nodded again and he walked up to the work bench room's door and knocked. Spring who was the closest to the door opened it.

"Uh..Hi Silver, What do you need?" Spring asked and Silver stuck his thumb over his shoulder,

"Yer lover is cryin and wants ya." Silver explained, and Spring looked confused, "She's by the reading room..." Spring thanked him and walked to Mangle.

"Mangle what's wrong?" He asked, she pointed to him and came down and hung off the ceiling about four feet off the ground. "Plushtrap?" She nodded vigorously, and wrapped a part of herself around him and pulled him to the main room. He saw Foxy take something from Marion, but his lower arm was damaged so he had some trouble. Then he made eye contact with Liza who was standing outside her stage room, she mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_. That's when Mangle climbed down the ceiling and was crawling towards something on the floor. And that's when he saw Plush, he looked at Foxy and Mangle just as a cat shot out from the direction of the saferoom it jumped forward and snatched the item out of Foxy's hand. It landed on the floor and skidded to a halt to become Flower, she looked at Marion.

"You just had to do something didn't you?" She growled and Marion glared at her,

"If he was glitching and I was worried for the safety of the others then yes I did." Marion spat back at her, as Flower walked forward, and poked Marion in the chest.

"He wasn't glitching that was his friend." Flower growled in Marion's face, "She isn't well and you probably just started a break down." Flower said walking away from Marion, and looking at Foxy. "And You, You had no right to what you did, you deserve what you got." She spat at him, Foxy walked over to Mangle his arm dripping oil, but when it hit some of Plush's you could see that the two were different. Plush's was a dark and oily red, while Foxy's was pitch black. Flower looked at the Toys, "And you, All of you shouldn't judge someone on how they look! The only one who didn't shout 'Monster' At Dream was Liza, You all should be ashamed, you called a child a monster." She announced and Liza stepped forward.

"If it helps she ran towards the maze." Liza told them, Flower picked up all Plush's parts and disappeared. Spring went to the maze to find Dream.

\--Meanwhile with Dream--

 _"You heard his cries and you ignored them to save yourself...Maybe you aren't such a mistake after all."_ Shab taunted ((Shadow Bonnie)), and Dream continued to silently cry,

 _"Yeah He's probably de_ _ad after all, and it will be your fault."_ Shaf ((Shadow Freddy)) said circling Dream,

"Why can't you two just leave me alone?!" Dream demanded in between sobs, Shab rolled his eyes and one of his rabbit ears twitched,

 _"Do you think we want to be trapped inside the mind of a mistake?"_ Shab asked, and Dream cried even harder, _"Besides we are your only friends left... especially now that that bunny boy is dead."_ Dream looked up,

"You two aren't my friends, I would rather die and go to hell then ever being friends with you two." Dream growled sniffling, Shaf looked at her and pushed his top hat back,

 _"Don't you think that's a little extreme, especially since no one wants to be friends with a Monster!"_ Shaf laughed and Dream began to cry again, _"Oh look a cry baby! Wah wah wah, I can't stand being called what I am! Stop being a little bitch and fight and kill them it's what they deserve."_

"Never!" Dream spat at him, she drew her knees up to her chest and put her head down, she heard footsteps, so did the two Shadows and they disappeared.

"Hey Dream, You in here?" It was Spring,

"Go Away!" Dream shouted but her voice was muffled due to her legs being in the way. His footsteps where getting closer, he saw her she had curled herself up into a ball and was still crying. She looked at him over her knees, "What do you want?" She asked, he couldn't see her mouth but could hear her voice. "Have you come to call me a monster too? Have you come to tell me Plush is dead?" The two Shadows reappeared Shab clapped his hands excitedly.

 _"Oh I hope he does! Maybe she'll kill him for saying her bunny crush is dead!"_ Shab said jumping up and down, and Shaf nodded, but Dream covered her ear.

"Shut up!" She yelled at the two Shadows through her legs, Spring who had his mouth open to answer her quickly shut it.

 _"Oh? So you do like him! Only to learn he is dead! You disgust me! We aren't supposed to fall in love!"_ Shaft taunted, and Dream grasped her head,

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dream shouted and her eyes lit up and the two Shadows where lit up, they looked at each other just as Dream fell over and passed out. Spring saw the two shadows and caught Dream as she fell over She made a weird noise and fell limp, her head tipped back and her mouth opened up. Spring saw the rows of sharp teeth, but wasn't afraid of her, he was worried, he thought about Vince and the teenager appeared in the mindscape.

"What's up?" Vince asked,

"It's Dream, she just passed out! But before that her eyes lit up and two Shadows appeared." Spring explained, and Vince sighed,

"Well Flower's fixing Plush, so I can't ask her...Be right back, I'll ask Fiona." Vince replied disappearing from the the mindscape, He came back moments later, "Fiona said something about the two Shadows, but as to how she passed out. Fiona suggested that it was because she hadn't been eating so she's growing weaker.. She also suggested setting her down near Ash.. I don't know what that's supposed to do.. But at this point I would try it. I can teleport you here, just give me a second." Vince explained, Spring nodded and looked back at Dream, just as the room changed to the work bench room. Spring set Dream down by Ash's parts, which had been set together to form Ash. Spring looked at Vince, who shrugged. "What? I got bored okay? I can't leave this room if Marion's out there soo..."

"How did you know that?" Spring asked him, and Vince crossed his arms,

"One the music from her box stopped and two when she's out she plays a different song.." He sighed, and unfolded his arms,

"What about the two Shadows I saw what are they?" Spring asked, Vince paused for a second,

"I think Fiona Might explain this better than I can.." Vince sighed and a portal opened up, he walked towards it.

"Okay before I walk through that, Who's Fiona and How do you know her?" Spring asked, and Vince paused,

"She's an Impure like me and Flower, But she has been trapped in the Forgotten Dimension by the angels and demons for eons. She guards it, I met her when Jeremy sent me there." Vince explained, but as soon as he said Jeremy's name, Ash moved, he looked at Ash in confusion. As Dream began to glow, "Just come on... This is weirding me out.." Spring followed Vince through the portal, he walked out from the opposite side of the portal. The place almost looked like the mindscape, pitch black, but glowing spots floated around them. He followed Vince, as they made their way to the center. There was Fiona looking at something floating in the middle, she picked it up, and moved it over. Vince waved to her, as a crystal passed him making a deep laughing sound. Spring could see the little boy that had died at his diner. He looked okay, he was opening a door, there was what looked like a Nightmare version of Fredbear. The Nightmare attacked the boy, but something flew out of a toy box, it was a small Fredbear plush with black eyes. The boy was on the ground curled up and crying, something appeared behind the plush, it was Dream.

 _"Tomorrow is another day_." Was what she said to the boy, and her jaw broke open and she leapt after the Nightmare Fredbear. The crystal disappeared, and Fiona, Vince, and Spring stood still. Fiona shrugged, and looked at Vince,

 _"Do you need anything?"_ She asked, Vince gestured to Spring,

"I was wondering if you could Explain Dream's issue to him." Vince replied, she nodded,

 _"Sure,"_ Fiona sighed she looked at Spring, _"When I first found Dream's universe, there where only three survivors. Dream, a black rabbit named Shab, and a purple bear named, Shaf. Shaf and Shab had been feeding on Dream, they where supposed to become memories like these ones around you. But as fate had it, they were about to kill Dream, when the universe crumbled. They became memories, but they entered Dream when she fell here. But the worst part is as far as I know, is that only she can hear and see them. And they can take her over if she is weak enough... They are Nightmares, also called Dream Eaters, they feed off her still... Causing her to get weaker... But they tell her awful things when they are around such as what Spring saw. He went to tell her something when she yelled 'Shut up' It wasn't because of him, it was because of Shab and Shaf."_ Fiona explained, and Spring had one more question.

"Her eyes glowed magenta for a second what happened then?" He asked, and Fiona paused,

 _"I don't remember that any Nightmare's eyes glow..."_ As soon as she said that a crystal shot forward, she caught it and clapped her hands over it. When she opened them up it was like watching on a Tv. There was a Nightmare standing in between of a group of Nightmares and a group of people in deer skin dresses. The group of Nightmares faced down on the one between them and their prey. The main Nightmare in the group took a step forward.

 _"Get out of the way Saphie! Let us eat them!"_ He growled but this 'Saphie' stood firm,

 _"Never brother!"_ Saphie fired back, and the leader leapt at her, her eyes lit up and he separated into two smaller beings, Shaf and Shab. She swatted them aside and shrank the rest, then she too shrank, Into the form of a black cat. One of the other Nightmares stood up and cracked his hand, extending the long metallic claws. He swiped at her but she caught it, but she didn't catch his other Clawed hand. And it ripped right through her abdomen, _"One day... I will... return... and it will be the end of the Nightmares rein.. You will be forever cursed... to eat only dreams... not people..."_ Saphie choked out, as the Nightmare pulled his hand from her, She fell, but he wasn't done, he reached down and ripped out one of her eyes. Something dripped out of her, it looked like Plush's oil, dark red but thick like oil. The Nightmare went to hit her again, but the small child from the group behind Saphie, ran out and was hit instead. Saphie reached out and held the child in her arms, as the Final blow was taken on her. She fell face first into the grass, the dead child had rolled out of her hands and now only one of Saphie's hands were on it. The group watching this event unfold could see that the child was a girl, but her eyes lit up a magenta for a split second. That was when Fiona gasped, Vince looked at her,

"What?" Vince asked, she swiped her hand to the left across the image, and it reversed. She was looking for something, then she tapped it, She pointed to something,

 _"There!"_ She said as she replayed the image and pointed to Saphie's and the girl's eyes, they were both lit up magenta. _"It's a soul fusion, Saphie combined her soul with that girl's.. I don't understand the propose of that but its there."_ She explained, and Vince nodded,

"Like Anna Stork?" Spring asked and Vince looked at him as if to say, _'Really?'_ Fiona looked confused,

 _"Who's Anna Stork?"_ She asked, Vince rolled his eyes,

"Annabeth is me and Flower's fusion... She chose my mother's first name.." Vince explained with a sigh, and Fiona nodded,

 _"Annabeth Matarazzo..Oh yeah... Well... Some memories of hers are here... but.. you wouldn't like them.."_ Fiona sighed, and Vince looked confused, Spring was looking at the stuff that was leaking out from Saphie. It looked like the stuff that was leaking out of Plush when they found him. He pointed to it,

"Fiona do you know what that is?" He asked, and she looked at what he was talking about.

 _"Umm... looks like a mixture of blood and Oil... but something is up with the blood..._ She paused for a moment and shot up, _"Oh my god..."_ She faded away and reappeared holding another crystal, _"I couldn't believe it when I found this when I first came here... It's the only one that doesn't float..."_ Fiona said clapping her hands together, and pulled up the memory, leaving Saphie's still up. There were kids walking around and laughing with two figures one sat in a chair telling a story, she had on a fiery white dress. While the other was laughing with some of the kids, with a tux on. It was Solstice and Luner with what they could only assume was the Impures. Suddenly the peaceful image changed, there where the scattered across the mindscape were bodies of some of the kids. There were a few still left moving, when Solstice and Luner appeared, and looked around in utter silence. Then came the angels and demons flanking the two spirits. Solstice took flight but hovered, the heat from her wings caused some of the Others to catch fire and disintegrate. Vince was surprised to see Tech there, when the blood of the slain impures began to bubble. The bubbling soon became hands that grabbed onto some of the angels and some of the demons. Dragging them down to their knees, before something else came up and killed the ones it caught. Solstice and Luner turned their attention onto the Brothers who where still posed to fight. The Brothers where beginning to mutter random words but one was clear.

 _Sleep._ Solstice and Luner began to speak as one.

 _"Listen closely sons of Chaos, May you never have the children you desperately need to fight, until before our return. May you be haunted with what you have done, and may you forever be cursed."_ The two spat, _"One day, you will free us accidentally, or purposely, When the Flower of Stars arises. You will be the first to fall."_ They prophesied, right as the Brothers finished, there were chains that wrapped around the two spirits and they disappeared. Right as one of the impures moved near Tech, it was a younger Fiona. The Brother in Blue looked at Tech,

 _"Kill her we can't have anymore left alive."_ The Blue One commanded, Tech nodded and stood up unsheathing his sword. But Tech froze,

 _"Why do you hesitate? Are you afraid? Kill her already!"_ The Red One shouted, But Tech looked at Fiona again.

 _"The Angel, and the Demon she was made from are dead now..."_ Tech sighed, _"The guardian Angel, and the Guardian demon."_ Tech pointed to two headless bodies.

 _"What are you sugges_ _ting?"_ The Blue One asked,

 _"I am Suggesting Sirs, that she guard something..."_ Tech said politely, addressing both of the Brothers, _"What about the Hall of Memories?"_ Afton objected to that,

 _"Bad Idea, How about the center world?"_ Afton suggested, and the Brothers nodded, but Tech looked at them strangely.

 _"So.. you're going to send the only thing left of two spirits to the forgotten universe?"_ Tech objected, and the Red One looked at him,

 _"What was the Angel to you?"_ He asked, and Tech looked at the body,

 _"A friend.."_ Tech sighed, _"Or maybe like a sister.._ _Like the humans..."_

 _"Listen here Angel,"_ The Red One spat, _"You like her are expendable, We could easily kill you and we will get a new one just like you. So I would listen to your elders and your leader."_ He growled and Tech took a step back and tripped over the bodies, _"And Kill the girl!"_ Tech threw his weapon across the room, and the Red One smirked, _"Wrong choice."_ The Red One became a wolf and leapt onto Tech, who tried to get the wolf off him. The Red One lunged forward and caught Tech's neck, That was when the other Brother did something.

 _"Brother No! Remember our deal!"_ The Blue One shouted, and the Red One paused and dropped Tech, The Angel was still alive but something that wasn't blood was dripping from his neck. It was oil like a machine, Tech looked terrified, he stood up, and wiped his neck. The oil dripped off his hand and mixed into the blood of the impures, creating the dark red oil substance. It began to bubble and Tech jumped back as a black clawed hand rose out and grabbed the ground. It began to pull itself out of the puddle, it grabbed onto Tech's leg. The Angel managed to pried it off, but he was bleeding more, creating more monsters. One of them reached up and drug a demon down with it back into the puddle. The Brothers looked at Tech, who was trying to free his wrist from another monster. As a face rose out of the puddle, it became a wolf and bit the Angel. Tech's eyes widened, but he soon hung limp in the monster's jaws. The monster dropped Tech and looked hungrily at the rest of the spirits. Tech moved just enough to grab his weapon, he slammed it with all his strength left into the ground, it broke through and dropped the monsters down the hole. But he too fell, the Brothers surprised, looked over the edge of the hole and couldn't see the younger angel down the hole. The Red One looked at the younger Fiona, and sighed,

 _"Just send her to the Forgotten Universe... There she cannot harm anyone_ The Red One sighed, and the other brother nodded, and Fiona disappeared,

 _"Collect your dead, brother, tomorrow we send them off."_ The Blue one informed him, and the Red One nodded,

 _"But what about your Angel? Or my missing demons?"_ The Red One asked, his brother looked over the side of the hole in the mindscape.

 _"We will treat Them as if they are dead.."_ The Blue One sighed, as two other Angels looked over the pit. Insanity and Fawn, Insanity smiled,

 _"What do you see that makes you happy?"_ The Red One asked, and Insanity looked at him,

 _"She's alive! Don't you sense it?!"_ Insanity replied and Fawn dropped herself down the hole, she flew back up,

 _"Insanity there is no one down there.."_ Fawn told him, and Insanity nodded,

 _"There's my point! Wouldn't there at least be a body?"_ Insanity asked, the Brothers paused,

 _"He's having another episode, Fawn take him back to base."_ The Blue One commanded Fawn put her hand on Insanity's shoulder,

 _"Come on."_ She said and disappeared taking Insanity with her, The Brothers took their groups and disappeared. The images changed, there was the puddles of the red oil ((Its going to be called that from now on.)) Figures began to form, the Nightmares, Saphie and her brother formed from the same pool the one that had attacked Tech. Saphie dissipated and the image changed, it was Tech. He was stuck on something just hanging there, a woman walked out, She was wearing a dress made from water and grasses. She moved the angel into a small cave then she disappeared. Tech moved, and looked around, He stretched his wings and flew out of the hole. The image changed again, there was the Brother in Blue, he stopped at a door with a gear on it. He sighed and opened it, and was surprised to see Tech working on something.

 _"How did you-?"_ The Brother asked, and Tech looked at him,

 _"Do what?"_ Tech replied calmly,

 _"Get in here.."_ The Brother corrected himself, and Tech looked confused, _"Without setting off the alarm..."_

 _"What are you talking about Sir?"_ Tech said standing up, _"I have been here the whole time... You left me here because I was working on something.."_ The Brother looked confused,

 _"Tech how about you go see Asclepius... Just to make sure you're okay..."_

The Brother suggested, Tech nodded and left, The Brother picked up what he was working on, it looked like the lady that had helped Tech. He turned it over and looked at it, _"It's not possible.. he died... She died...There's no way he could know who she is.._ The Brother sat the metal sculpture back down on the desk when it clicked open and something was inside. The thing was gold in color, the Brother picked it up, and almost dropped it. He knew what it was and carefully put it back in the sculpture. And the sculpture began to move first taking a step forward, then something appeared beside it. A man with a tux like Luner's then the two sculptures disappeared, the Brother left the room and headed to a different room, one with a shield on it. He found a pin, and picked it up, and the whole room cleaned out. The memory stopped there, and Fiona messed with, the image to the point where the nightmares formed from the red oil.

 _"Huh... I don't remember that happening... But then again... I don't exactly know how old I am... Plus this place is called the Forgotten Universe..."_ Fiona sighed, _"Besides why did you want to know that Springtrap?"_


	72. My ADHD kicks in

\--With Flower--

She had finally gotten the two gears to work again, when someone knocked on the door startling her. The gears fell back out of place, she straightened up and called,

"Come in!" The door opened revealing Violet, "Hey Violet what's up?" Flower asked casually,

"It's Lilly..." Violet sighed, and Flower stopped,

"What's wrong?" Flower asked concerned, Violet shifted uncomfortably,

"She's lost core motor functions in one of her Arms..." Violet sighed, and Flower nodded, "It was too heavily damaged..."

"Just like Ash.." Flower sighed crossing her arms, "We can't fix him... only Dream Can but she has her own issues..." Flower informed her, and walked around the table and began working on Plush again, as someone slammed the door open. Flower jumped back and fell, "God Damn it!" She stood up and looked at who had walked in, it was Mangle. Even Violet looked at her as if asking if almost hitting her with the door was necessary. Mangle scribbled something down,

 _Sorry Violet.. Sorry Flower..._

"You're forgiven, What do you need?" Flower asked, and Mangle wrote something down.

 _Has anyone seen Springy?_

"No, I've been trying to fix Plush..." Flower crossed her arms, "But every time I get the gears back into place. Someone comes barging in, you two are literally the 30th people to come in here.." Flower sighed, "It's really an inconvenience... especially when I finally get the gears in place.." She walked around the table and began trying to get the gears back in place, they finally clicked into place and began to click slowly but faster as seconds passed. Plush finally moved, and groaned, Flower put her hand on his head. And Mangle picked up Plush and hugged him, his systems that still functioned made a whine and she let him go. And set him back on the table, Flower sighed, "If you two are going to stay in here, Then Violet you have to read Mangle's signs."

"Why what's wrong with her voice?" Violet asked, and Mangle opened her mouth and let out ear piercing static, Flower fell back, and Violet shut Mangle's mouth. "Okay I get the point, Flower you okay?" Flower pulled herself back up, and rubbed her head, and shot a glare at Mangle.

"Just because I look like a human doesn't mean that I have the hearing of one!" She cried, and Mangle looked down, "Look I'm sorry, it was just very loud, its like ten times as loud as it is to you, then to me. ((Cause you know animals hear more than humans))" Flower sighed,

\--With the peeps in the Forgotten Universe--

"Well because it was leaking out of Plush..." Spring explained, and Fiona nodded,

 _"So now you're curious if she made it herself or collected it.."_ Fiona said, and Spring nodded, _"Well you would have to look at her notes or ask her yourself. But we both know she won't talk about that.."_ Vince crossed his arms and Nodded,

"You're right, but what about Dream, if what is being suggested true what do we do?" Vince asked and Fiona looked at Saphie and the girl, just as another crystal came forth, but this time Fiona didn't touch it. It opened up to Saphie hugging the small girl, but the image changed, and became something that hit the floor with a thud. It was a golden Idol but it looked a lot like Saphie, the cats eyes were closed and her arms crossed over her chest. "I really hope that's not what I think it is..." He put his hand on it and a shock ran through his body and he jumped back. "Oh God... It is..."

"What is it?" Spring asked, and Put his hand on it, Vince shook his head not daring to compare the rabbit to the remains of Saphie.

"It's a dead body... Spring...It's Saphie's body..." As soon as the words left his mouth, the lid began to get moved off. Something made out of black fur and the red oil was emerging from the coffin. It threw the lid aside, it was Saphie's body. The black fur was hanging off in some parts exposing what looked like a skeleton beneath it, but there in the middle of Saphie's body was the little girl's. The two of them stared at Vince, its clawed hands scraped against the side of the coffin. It began to glitch, there was a weird noise as the Zombie Saphie moved her jaw.

"T _h_ e **y** _F_ ** _o_** r **g** _o_ t, H _e_ **_F_** _o_ ** _r_** _g_ o **t** .." It rasped, "... _I_ **m** pr _i_ **s** _o_ ** _n_** **e** ** _d_**... **_B_** _e_ **l** o _w_... M _i_ **n** _d_..."

"Below Mind?" Spring asked unsure, and it looked at him, one of it's eye sockets hallow gave him chills, it began to slowly nod.

" **M** _i_ n **d**... _I_ s H **a** _l_ l **o** _w_... _B_ e ** _n_** **e** _a_ **t** h..." The two bodies began to cumble, leaving behind dust and the red oil, Fiona picked up some of the oil, and a holographic image appeared above her hand. It was a cross, like the one on a first aid kit, she flicked her hand off. She froze as an image Flickered behind Spring she shot forward and knocked the man down. He pushed her off him, and swiped at Spring who flipped around and grabbed the man's arm. Right as Spring glitched, the two where dressed the same but had different hair colors. Spring held the man's arm, and flipped the man over him. The man Stood up and looked at Spring who became an animatronic again, and clapped slowly.

 _"And I thought after all this time, that you didn't rember what I taught you."_ The man laughed, Spring looked confused, and Fiona charged him, she knocked him down, and there was a strange noise as she fell to the floor. She began to cough out smoke, and Vince held his weapons and was posed to fight. _"Funny I thought you where dead, Well no matter,"_ The man said opening his hand and throwing something at Spring. The man disappeared as Spring shut down and fell, Vince surprised jumped back and fell into the coffin. He got up disgusted, and helped Fiona up.

\--Back with Flower and company--

Flower had almost finished Plush When Tech appeared, he looked uncomfortable.

"Star? Can I talk to you alone?" He asked, she looked at him and nodded,

"Okay, Follow me." She said walking through a wall, He followed her, but the others stayed outside of wherever they went. As a portal opened up and Spring fell out, he hit the floor with a clatter.

"Oops...Can anyone else help me move him somewhere?" Vince asked walking out of the portal, Mangle scribbled something down and showed it to Violet,

"'What the hell happened?' She's right, and where you?" Violet spoke for Mangle, and for herself. Vince shrugged,

"With Fiona, and I don't exactly know what happened with Spring." Vince sighed crossing his arms,

"Who's Fiona?" Violet asked, as a portal opened behind him and Fiona didn't realize that there were other people in the room.

 _"Hey Vince, I would try asking Dream..."_ Fiona realizes that there people there. _"Umm... Well... Hi?..."_ Fiona managed to say, right as Flower walked out of the room, she saw Fiona who waved, Flower looked at the crowded room. _"I'm just going to close this portal and leave.."_ Fiona backed up and the portal closed, The wall opened up and there was Tech. He saw Spring,

"Well, I would say not to mess with anything, and just let play out... but it might be a day... Thank God, he has at least a week to reactivate... and that the restaurant won't open until a few days so you're good..." Tech sighed, and Violet looked shocked,

"How did you know that?!" She demanded, and Tech shrugged,

"Well before I got my symbol The Brother often had me go to Asclepius the angel of healing, for absolutely nothing... So me and him became good friends... He told me about Lilly... He also said that you guys have seen him around without realizing it.." Tech explained, "Most nurses or Doctors are related to him... So there's not really much to say there.." Tech sighed, and pulled on something from around his neck. Flower closed her eyes and sighed,

"This is why I ignore who is are half bloods and who are not... There are just to many in the world..." Tech looked at her,

"Says you, your Father had wings." Tech pointed out and Flower looked at him,

"Says the person who spends most of their time in their workshop instead of their family." She fired back and he looked off, "Either way thanks for the heads up, but as you can see he's already been here.. So you can leave... please..." Flower sighed and as something appeared behind Tech it wasn't the man, but a bubbling puddle of red oil. Flower saw it, "I would suggest you go now.." Tech looked confused and disappeared, Flower backed up and it wrapped a part of itself around her ankle. She lit herself on fire, lighting the red oil on fire, there was a scream and it was gone. "Okay... I'm just going to forget that, that just happened. And continue my work," Flower sighed and clapped her hands, "Everyone leave except Plush, please." She clapped her hands and Violet left, while Mangle and Vince moved Spring. And Flower continued to work on Plush, While Vince and Mangle found Dream who was in a corner of the room. She was holding her knees, some of the red oil was on the floor beneath her. Mangle set Spring down, and wrote something down, and showed it to Dream.

 _Don't be sad, Plush is alive he is okay!_

But Dream didn't respond, she looked at the Floor, Vince sighed,

"Dream, I know how you feel..." She looked at him, "Being judged on how you look, it happened a lot to me as well... That's why Violet dyed her hair.. She did it for me... To make me feel better..." He shifted, "I can remember Every name they called me... It's not hard to lose faith in yourself after a while..." Vince said messing with his sleeve, "Begin to think that they are right, and hurting yourself to hide the pain you feel... I've been through it... I've done it... Once that didn't hurt anymore.. Some part of me came into play, and began to hurt others instead.. Being someone who can't feel pain or even feelings sucks, trust me... It hurts more to get rid of those things.. Its like trying to live without breathing.." He sighed, struggling to keep a straight face, Dream looked up picking her head up and he could see exactly what she had done. Her mouth was sewed shut, and was dripping red oil, she looked away from him and Mangle. That's when he heard a new voice in the room,

 _"I bet they think you are a freak just like him. But you could be so much better, you could kill them all and be just like us."_ Shab taunted and Vince jumped, _"What's that Freak's problem?"_ Vince straightened and looked at Dream,

"I'm assuming that is Shab." Vince said and Dream nodded, and Shab jumped back, while Shaf pushed his hat back,

 _"There's no Need to freak out you idiot. It was probably a lucky guess."_ Shaf said in a snarky tone and Vince looked annoyed,

"Lucky guess, isn't that right Shaf?" Vince asked crossing his arms and Dream snorted as if she were laughing. Shab gave him a rude gesture,

 _"Fuck Off!"_ Shaf yelled at Vince, who stood still, and Crossed his arms, as two images shimmered up beside him, they looked lik e Shab and Shaf, _"Fuck you! You purple haired Fucker!"_ Vince smiled,

"But you are Purple too, So I wouldn't be saying that." Vince smiled, and Shaf growled, "Besides, I know who you were, and why you became two, and her prediction. So if I where you I would shut the hell up, and leave Dream alone, I know you can." Vince said with a smile as the two disappeared, "Dream come here..." Dream fell over and began coughing, some sort of black and purple liquid dripped out of the open spaces in her mouth. "Mangle go get something I can cut the thread with!" Vince shouted, and Mangle came back with one of her arrows. He knew he couldn't hold that, _Spring..._ he disappeared and took the rabbit's body over, and took the arrow from Mangle. He walked over to Dream and held her head up as he cut the thread with the arrow head. Dream ended up coughing out two puddles of stuff. The purple stuff and the black stuff, they both began to bubble and form Shab and Shaf. Shaf attacked Vince who was still in Spring's body, and formed a spike on his hand. Dream shakily stood up and Shab ran at her, she lifted her head up, and her eyes glowed,

"Do you remember us brother?" Dream asked, the two Shadows' looked surprised, "The little girl, and your sister Saphie? I promised you we would return and you forgot." Dream said and opened her mouth to its full extent, and bit Shab, completely eating him. ((Ew... why the fuc...screw it)) Shaf pushed the spiked arm into Spring's/Vince's chest, Vince coughed, and his vision faded. He could see Mangle silently panicking, and Dream killing Shaf, and looking at him as the mixture of blood and oil leaked out of the hole in the suit. He slowly closed his eyes and blacked out.

\--With Flower and Plush--

"How's your arm?" Flower asked him, and Plush tried to move his arm,

"I can't move it.." Plush cried, and Flower cleaned her hands,

"You strained it to much trying to get to Dream and broke a lot of the gears and other things in it, other than that I had to replace all the metal in it." She sighed, and Plush looked confused, "It's going to take a bit but eventually you'll get movement and feeling back in it."

"Oh okay, but what about my dad?" He asked just as Dream came through the door,

"Flower we have a situation.." Dream informed her,

"What's it about?" She sighed, crossing her arms,

"Vince. He went into Spring's body to save me... But Shaf Stabbed him... but I killed them I think.."Dream said and Flower shot off,

 _((Okay info time the whole Next chapter is what's going on with Spring, Aka Memories from Sela's life, because I thought up a whole story for him. :3))_


	73. Sela's Story ((Author cried))

((Little warning, this chapter is huge. I'm trying to fit a life story sort of.. in one chapter that is why it is so long... And why it took so long... Also emotional warning, I cried making this... I'm a terrible person))

"Hoist the Sails, we must catch a ride in the wind!" The captain called, and the two brothers rushed out and did their job quickly, while the rest of the Spaniard's Crew watched in awe. Sela wiped his brow, and Fred caught his breath, the Spaniard clapped. "All right boys today we learn to fight!" The captain cheered, and Fred and Sela gave an exhausted cheer.

\--Two Hours Later--

Sela looked at the sky that was darkening above their ship, the waves were getting more rowdy by the second. One of the waves crashed onto the deck, the ship rocked back and forth and side to side. Then one of the biggest waves crashed down on the ship and broke it in half. Sela was thrown overboard and passed out from exhaustion.

\--God knows how long later--

Sela groaned and sat up, to find a spear in his face, the Indian growled,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The Indian demanded, Sela put his hands up,

"My name's Sela, Sela Spring, I have a brother named Fred... our ship sunk? I-I think.. I can't remember much afterwards or before..." Sela stuttered out, and the Man kept the Spear in his face,

"Windswept Flower, tie him up and we'll take him to camp." The man commanded, and a woman with Black hair stepped forward, and she grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back. He saw her face and that she kept one of her eyes closed, there was a long scar across it. His curiosity got the better of him as they lead him down to their camp.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked looking at her, she looked around before finally stating,

"Another tribe took it out as a trophy." She sighed, and he realized how uncomfortable he had made her with his question.

"Oh... I'm sorry... But what's going to happen to me?" He asked and she straightened up as they entered their camp. The man shoved him in front of another,

"What have you brought us Ocean Blown Breeze and Windswept Flower?" The chieftain asked in a loud and assertive tone, and Sela stumbled and fell.

"A Spaniard, Says his ship sank." Ocean Blown Breeze told the chieftain with his head bowed. Sela looked at him confused,

"Is that what I am?" He asked cocking his head, and Windswept Flower nodded.

"A very forgetful one then. One of you two can pick him as your Champion for the fights." The chieftain declared and Windswept Flower stepped forward, "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay, Then This man is Windswept Flower's Champion." She picked him up and lead him to her spot in camp. It looked like a house made from various pieces of trees. She pushed him down and he sat down on the ground, and waited silently as she went inside the house. She came back and was surprised to find that he was still there.

"The fights are for the Spaniards we capture, the winner at the end gets freedom." She explained and he cocked his head,

"But who would want to leave this place is beautiful... I've never seen anything like it...I think.." Sela replied, and a purple haired man walked around her house and he was followed by a great grey Boar hound.

"Oh so you finally picked a champion?" He asked and she nodded,

"Even though I hate Spaniards, I kinda like this one..." She said nodded to Sela who was ignoring what they were saying and taking in the peacefulness of the forest around them. "Besides Odysseus, you and Argos have no Champion either."

"I Know but this one.. he seems out of it... Plus Argos was given to me by the Blue One, and is my best friend... If Anything he is my champion." Odysseus said putting his hand on Argos, "I was a Spaniard at one point if you haven't forgotten" He laughed, and Sela looked at him,

"What is a Spaniard? I keep getting called that but I don't know what it is..." Sela muttered and pulled his arms from behind his back, while rubbed his wrists, he handed the rope to Windswept Flower. She looked surprised but kept her face as straight as possible. Odysseus snorted,

"You don't know what you are?!" He asked laughing, and Sela looked even more confused, "A Spaniard is some who comes seeking riches and who doesn't care who they hurt in the process." He explained, and Sela paused and slowly nodded, "Do you remember anything other than your name and your brother?" Sela paused again,

"A little... We where the captain's favorites... He constantly trained and over worked us.." Sela winced at his own words, "We basically maintained the whole ship.." Odysseus nodded,

"What about the last thing you can remember?" Odysseus asked and Sela shivered,

"A storm... The waves crashing over us... The creaking of the deck as the ship broke in half... I got caught on driftwood... I was so Tired the captain had over worked us again... and passed out and woke up here.." He sighed, and Odysseus looked curiously at him,

"Well a captain overworking you must mean you're fast. So How about you race Argos up into that tree?" Odysseus told them and Sela paused and Argos shot off, and Sela followed close behind. Somehow Sela managed to out run the boar hound he studied the tree and hoisted himself up into the tree, until he climbed out of their line of view. There was a few minutes brief moments of silence, "Do you think he escaped?" Windswept Flower shrugged and Sela dropped down from the trees behind her.

"What Now?" Sela asked and scared the both of them, from a top the trees Argos poked his head down with almost a smile on his face. Odysseus looked at Windswept Flower asking for approval, Sela cocked his head, She nodded and Odysseus pulled his sword. He swung at Sela who moved out of the way, Sela looked confused while Argos on the other hand was watching them from the trees. Sela moved his arm up and the sword scraped off his forearm pad. He had an Idea, he ran at Odysseus and knocked him over. The two tumbled, and Sela landed on his feet holding Odysseus's sword. Odysseus got up a brushed himself off,

"Well Played, But why didn't you use your sword?" He asked, and Sela saw the scabbard around Odysseus's waist. And reached down and found the sword, he put Odysseus's sword into the ground, and pulled his out. The metal glittered in the light, and his name was carved into it. "Oh so you didn't know you had it..."

"Not really..." Sela sighed, and Odysseus picked up his sword, "But Hey at least I do now!" He laughed at his own memory issues, and Odysseus laughed and shook his head, and Windswept Flower walked out from the woods,

"The first round of the matches is today. I hope you are ready." She informed them, Sela felt eyes on them and turned around, "What's wrong?" He didn't see anything and turned back around,

"I don't know I just feel as If there is someone watching us right now.." He said looking around, "And that they don't want anything good." He couldn't see anything but the feeling gave him shivers.

"Well It could be the others waiting for you to fight.." Odysseus suggested, and Sela shook his head,

"That's a different feeling..." Sela sighed and looked at Windswept Flower, "Do I have to kill who ever I fight?" She shook her head,

"No most die from infection from wounds though." She shrugged, and Sela looked behind him again,

"What's over there?" He asked, and Windswept Flower looked where he was looking,

"Another Tribe but not much else." She said, and Sela took a step forward, "How did you get out of the rope?" She asked curious about what had happened earlier.

"Do you want to see?" He asked and pulled a piece of a ship's rope from around his neck, and he handed it to her. "Go ahead tie me up." He said putting both of his arms in front of him, and she tied his wrists together. He moved his hands and found the knot and untied it, and handed it to her. Odysseus cocked his head,

"Even I couldn't get out of those... How long have you had that rope around your neck?" He asked and Sela shrugged,

"I remember it being there before I woke up.. Like after the ship broke in half... I think I got caught in the netting or the ropes.." Sela trailed off and looked behind him, and turned back around his bright yellow eyes were strange to see. "Let's just get this over with.." He sighed and Windswept Flower lead him to the fighting arena.

"I have to warn you, This one is against my brother's champion..." She sighed and Stayed outside of the arena. Sela came face to face with a larger man then himself, he had daggers instead of swords. And swung were Sela's head was second ago, Sela had run out of the way just in time. He realized that the ground was dusty, and ran around the arena stirring up all the dust. Creating a cloud around the two of them, then he heard Windswept Flower, no one else seemed to hear her. He ran towards the gated entrance and climbed up and jumped down on the other side. The arena was still dusty and no one had seen him leave, when the dust settled there was only one champion in the ring. That's when Sela saw Windswept Flower struggling against another man. The man had her mouth covered, Sela ran forward and knocked them away from each other. He stood in between Windswept Flower and the Man, the man lunged at him and knocked him over pulling out a dagger. Sela pulled out his sword and kicked the man off him. The two stood up and went on the attack, one of the man's daggers managed to nick his side. The wound began to burn, Sela stumbled but stayed upright he ran forward and swung his sword, killing the man. The sound of the man's death alerted Argos, he shot off leaving Odysseus behind, Argos came back lightly dragged his master with him. Ocean Blown Breeze followed him in curiosity, and saw Sela covered in blood and his sister propping herself up on the ground. He ran at the Spaniard, and knocked him down, which was way too easy then it should have been. "Brother, No!" Windswept Flower cried pushing her brother off the Spaniard. Who was shaking violently, Ocean Blown Breeze saw her damaged leg.

"But he did that to you!" Ocean Blown Breeze objected, and Windswept Flower shook her head,

"No! He saved me! He killed the man who did this to me! One of his daggers where poisonous, He was standing to keep the poison down!" She yelled at her brother and pointed near a tree, Ocean Blown Breeze got up and walked to the tree, and saw the headless body, the man's head had rolled down the hill. He found a bloody dagger in the man's hand, but it wasn't poisoned. Argos walked up and picked something up off the ground and set it down in Ocean Blown Breeze's hand. It was another dagger with blood on it, but this one had flecks of nightshade on it. He saw Sela's sword on the ground it had a lot of blood on it, and realized what he had done. Sela was still alive but dying slowly, Argos brought the medicine man over.

"There not much I can do, He will die, all we could do is give him the rest of the nightshade and end his suffering." He told them but Windswept Flower declined that idea, and limped back to her house, Odysseus helped move Sela inside.

"Why didn't you agree?" He asked her, as she sat down,

"He saved me and I want to thank him, whether that be in life or in death." She said reminded him of her ability to see the dead,

"But what will you do if he dies overnight?" Odysseus asked, and Windswept Flower looked at Sela, who seemed completely out of it. "And what about your leg?"

"I'll live." Was all she told him, he left shaking his head.

\--Later that night--

It's strange to at one point be in so much pain, but then just like that it was gone. Sela as confused as ever, looked around, he saw Windswept Flower's leg, and that she had fallen asleep. He stepped closer, and she jumped awake and threw something, Right through him!

 _"That felt weird.."_ He said turning around and looking at the item she had thrown, before turning back to her, and he saw himself on the bed. " _I take that back, this is weird_." Windswept Flower utterly speechless, watched as he picked up her bow. The plain wood looked different in his hands, it was like it was reforming itself. He set it back down and there were now flowers carved into the handle. He suddenly realized she was watching him, _"Well then...this is incredibly awkward.."_ Windswept Flower put her hand over his body's mouth, and jumped back.

"Your body is still breathing, you aren't dead! I wonder.." She put her hand to her mouth and whistled, Argos appeared in the house and yawned,

"Windswept Flower, what do you need? It's the middle of the night.." Argos asked and Sela about fell over in shock, that's when Argos saw him. "See we told you he would die and you didn't believe us!" Windswept Flower shook her head,

"He may be wherever, but his body is still breathing..." She told the dog, and Argos walked up to Sela's body and put his nose against Sela's neck. And looked at Windswept Flower,

"He has a pulse too..." Argos said and Sela's body began to seize up, the Ghost version faded in and out, and looked to be in pain. When Sela's body finally stopped, the ghost made a sound like a breath of relief. "Does that hurt?" Argos asked, and the ghost nodded,

 _"What do you think?"_ The ghost asked sarcastically, _"Yes it does. I can feel myself dying.. it's awful.."_ The ghost sighed, he suddenly shot up, _"It's nightshade isn't it?"_ He asked and they both nodded,

"How did you know?" Argos asked, and the ghost shrugged,

 _"The feeling? The pain? I don't know but it's similar to one of the things the captain did to me and my brother and the rest of the crew... He either had us eat it or had it put into our blood... I don't really know... but it was extremely painful... not many of the crew survived it..."_ Sela crossed his arms as his body seized up again, and the same thing happened. Sela shook with his body and coughed, he finally stopped, _"But let's just say that it was good that you didn't do what that medicine man suggested.."_ Windswept Flower cocked her head,

"Why is that?" She asked, and he looked at his body,

 _"Because you and I would still be in this mess. And they would have to 'End my suffering' another way."_ Sela sighed, _"But if what I remember is true then I have some sort of immunity towards the poison so I would let it run it's course. And see what happens.."_

"How are you okay with this?! First off you're half dead, Second your captain seems like an awful person! Poisoning his whole crew? That's awful..." Windswept Flower demanded, and Sela crossed his arms,

 _"Why would you care? After all I'm just a Spaniard, Aren't I? I kill people! You should be scared you saw what I did!"_ Sela shouted and stopped, _"He made us all killing machines! He- He..._ _You and your tribe are lucky our ship sank or a bunch of killing machines like me would have killed you all!"_ Sela walked out and Argos watched him go, and Odysseus walked over to them and rubbed one of his eyes,

"What are you two yelling about? You're going to wake up the whole camp!" Odysseus yelled quietly, and Sela's body seized up again, but this time he was foaming from the mouth. "Is he why?" Right then Sela stopped breathing and his pulse slowed, "Oh my..God.." What Odysseus couldn't see is that Sela slunk around the corner and went back into his body. He coughed some foam out of the back of his throat, and continued to fight for his life. "How is he living this long?" Odysseus asked, and Argos sighed,

"He told us that he remembered that his captain poisoned the entire crew and not many survived the poison, Sela and his Brother did though. Out of the question that, that man was cruel." Argos flicked his tail, and Odysseus paused,

"Maybe to you, but what I am beginning to think is that, Sela, his brother, and the rest of the crew, are what a lot call a child warrior. They are either, abandoned, orphans, stolen, or given freely. The general can be a ship captain, but these kids are raised to be exceptional fighters all their lives. They are given poisons to have immunity to those poisons. They are taught to kill or be killed, they have to have a lot of speed and the general's favorites are normally given swords and body padding." Odysseus explained and pulled one of the forearm pieces off Sela's body, he flipped it over. On the back was written, Property of, Captain Longfellow. "Longfellow eh?"

"You know that name?" Windswept Flower asked and Odysseus nodded,

"Evil man, famous for the Child Warriors, he makes the most ruthless ones. We are lucky Sela doesn't remember anything, Because if he did he could kill us." Odysseus sighed and put the piece back on, Sela groaned and twitched a bit, Windswept Flower looked at him, _How could someone so Confused and lost hurt people?.._ Sela opened his eyes and looked around him, before passing out again. Windswept Flower sighed and sat back down and looked at her crippled leg. "Would you like me to get you anything tomorrow?" Odysseus asked, and Windswept Flower looked at him,

"I could ask the birds for feathers if you would like some.." Argos added wagging his tail, Windswept Flower Smiled and rubbed the boar hound's head,

"You can do that I'm sure I'll find something to do with them.. Especially since I am now a cripple.." Windswept Flower sighed, and Argos rested his head on her lap, she rubbed his head, Odysseus looked away.

"Don't think like that.." He told her, his purple eyes almost caught her off guard for a second. "Besides if you need anything just ask me or Argos." He assured her, and walked out Argos Picked up his head, licked her arm and left following his master. Windswept Flower sighed and fell back asleep,

\--Later in the Day--

Windswept Flower was putting some of the feathers Argos had collected into some of the younger children's hair. If they wanted one they would just have to ask her, she laughed at their bright smiles and their excitement. She had let some of the girls braid her hair while she did the other kids' hair. They had put the some of the white streak in her haid into the braid. She finished up what she was doing and walked back home to find that Sela was sitting up, he was swaying side to side a bit but he seemed more distant.

"You alright?" She asked, and he looked at her, he nodded slowly and went to stand up but fell instead. "Why don't I help you to sit down?" She asked and he nodded again and she helped him up, leaning on her good leg to keep herself from falling. He sat back down on the bed, "Can you talk or no?" He shook his head and opened his mouth, but not a sound came out. "Alright, Do you need anything?" Again he shook his head, he pointed to her injured leg and patted the bed beside him. She understood what he was trying to say and sat down beside him. He pointed at her leg again and she looked at him, "My leg?" he nodded, "That man did it so I couldn't escape from him... If it weren't for you I could be dead... Thanks... You where the only one who helped me..." Sela took a deep breath,

"I'm...Sorry..." He sighed his voice rough and scratchy, "I... should... have.. gotten... there... Earlier..." He looked down, and she turned his head towards her,

"Hey, Don't be! You got there before he could do anymore damage. You saved me, I'm grateful for that!" She smiled, he didn't seem any different, "And I would be glad to consider you a friend." He looked at her,

"I...Would...Like...that.." He weakly smiled, and Argos came in, he licked Sela's hand, Sela rubbed Argos's head.

"Odysseus found someone in the woods and he wants you to see him." Argos informed them, Windswept Flower helped Sela stand and helped support him. Despite being unbalanced herself, Argos lead them to Odysseus, who was standing over something in the bushes. He waved them over, and they saw a man tied up on the ground.

"Sorry, He was too fast to just knock down, I kinda had to wrangle him. But I thought you would like to see him." Odysseus sighed dragging the roped man out of the bushes, the man and Sela made eye contact. They both immediately recognized each other, Fred moved his arm and untied the rope. While Odysseus held Fred's sword along with his own, Fred quickly untied his feet, and stood up.

"Sela?" Fred asked and Sela nodded, "You look like hell." Sela rolled his eyes,

"It's.. nightshade..Fred...What.. do you.. think?" Sela asked, trying to stand on his own, He managed to do it. Fred looked at Sela,

"But the general told us to "Either Suck it up, or ((Basically die)) stick it up." And you look like you have been trying to stick it up." Fred said Flatly, and Sela looked at him,

"But.. the general.. is dead, ...we don't have to... listen to him anymore... Fred... this place is beautiful... And the...people are nice." Sela tried to explain it to his brother,

"You're calling the savages 'nice'?" Fred asked, and Windswept Flower looked at him.

"Hey I am right here!" She objected, and Fred turned his attention to her, he like Sela towered over her.

"And you might be?" He growled, "Oh that's right a savage!" Sela pushed him back,

"Fred stop it... snap out of it... and look around you!" Sela demanded as his brother lunged at him, Sela fell to the ground, There was a bright flash and Sela was gone and a golden Rabbit hopped out from under Fred. The Golden Rabbit jumped on Fred and bounded away, Fred growled curses and there was a bright Flash and Fred was gone in his place a golden bear. The rabbit bounded past the bear again but this time the bear swatted at it. The bear's paw struck the rabbit and it went tumbling, the bear moved closer to the rabbit. When the rabbit shot up and kicked the bear in the nose, the bear stumbled back in surprise. The Rabbit stood in front of Odysseus and Windswept Flower, then ran at the bear, who caught it in his jaws. It threw the rabbit aside, and the rabbit hit the ground and let out a small squeal in pain. The Rabbit became Sela and there was blood dripping down his forehead. He collapsed and lay still, the bear inched closer, it opened it's maw, Sela flipped over and kicked the bear in the mouth. The bear became Fred and he stumbled back, he spit something out. The two brothers looked at each other differently for a second, before they shot straight up as if electricity had run through them. Sela coughed out smoke and so did Fred before he ran at his brother and slammed his brother's head into the ground.

"I'm sorry brother... I have to... He won't leave me alone..." Fred told his still conscious brother, as they both did the whole electricity thing again. Sela coughed but his brother had fallen on top of him, with his hand around Sela's neck. Sela went to move him off when he had the shocks run through him again. He choked on the smoke, Windswept Flower ran over to the two of them and pulled Fred's hand off Sela. Sela shook as another shock ran through him, she could feel them both, the static around them charging up. She looked around and saw a man in the bushes, he smiled and the brothers tensed again. Odysseus looked where she was looking and saw nothing. He had an Idea, and called for one of the Angels, He threw the charm and Tech appeared.

"What do y-?" Tech began, But Odysseus cut him off,

"Longfellow, does that name mean anything to you?!" Odysseus demanded in a panic.

"Yes he's a demon, the one of electricity and magic why?" Tech replied and Odysseus pointed at the brothers as the two shook again. "Oh! Yep they are cursed alright!"

"How do we get them to stop?" Odysseus asked an Tech shrugged,

"You can't. You have to kill the demon who put the curse on them." Tech replied, "You could ask the guardian..." Odysseus nodded and Tech disappeared,

"Argos you know what to do." Odysseus commanded, and Argos ran at the demon and began to rip it apart, but the shocks where getting more violent. Sela's eyes rolled and his whole body tensed but was shaking, red blood mixed foam dripped from his lips. He relaxed but tensed up again, when Argos came back with blood dripping from his mouth. The two brothers had stopped, Fred had passed out, but Sela was still conscious. He coughed, Windswept Flower pushed his hair out of his eyes. Windswept Flower sighed in relief, Sela coughed again, finally getting the foam out of his mouth.

"I.. Spoke... way too.. soon.." He sighed, and Windswept Flower laughed, but Odysseus looked at Argos, Sela coughed out more smoke and sat up. "Ugh... That wasn't any fun at all.."

"Why would you think that was fun?" Windswept Flower asked, and then looked at Fred, "And why would your own brother attack you?" Sela looked at his brother,

"That was the point it isn't fun... He told me he didn't want too... That the general wanted him too.." Sela sighed and Windswept Flower hugged him, and he turned into the rabbit, "I feel small and fluffy..." Odysseus and Windswept Flower were laughing hysterically. Windswept Flower picked the rabbit up, "Nevermind.. I am small.. and probably fluffy too..." Windswept Flower petted him and laughed,

"You are.. Did you not realize you could do this? Did you not realize it earlier?" She said, and the rabbit paused,

"I did this earlier?" He asked, and she nodded, "Me and Fred were fighting as humans not animals.." She stopped,

"Well to us, you looked like a rabbit and Fred looked like a bear.." She told him, "I'm going to put you down and help carry your brother back to camp." He nodded and as soon as she set him down an arrow flew past him, he looked at the direction of the person shooting the arrows. Just as another arrow flew in the direction of Windswept Flower, he became human, caught it and snapped it in half. The bushes rustled as who ever it was ran for in. Windswept Flower laughed, "Smooth real Smooth." she rolled her eyes, and he dropped the arrow.

\--Later--

The chieftain had heard that they had found Sela's brother, and went to visit Windswept Flower. There, he was surprised to find that the two brothers were talking on the bed, and Windswept Flower was making something out of feathers. She saw him and jumped, Sela turned towards him, but Fred looked like he wanted to run. Sela elbowed his brother, before he stood up and went up to the chief.

"Can we talk, alone?" He asked and the chief nodded, but Sela took out his sword and set it down. They walked out,

"What did you want to talk about?" The chieftain asked,

"The fights." Sela sighed, and those words interested the chieftain.

"What about them?" The chief asked,

"My brother.. I do not think he will fully trust you, if you put him in the fights. I do not remember my past, nor can I remember what we are. But he does and he has learned that natives are bad, and will kill. I know that, that is untrue but he doesn't, the only ones he trusts right now are me, Windswept Flower, and Odysseus." Sela explained, "I have prepared to go in his place. Besides he would kill the champions due to what we are, and I would not." The chief cocked his head,

"You have prepared to give up your freedom for your brother's?" He asked, and Sela nodded,

"He needs to trust others and if that means me going in his place then so be it." Sela replied calmly, the chief nodded.

"So be it..." The chieftain sighed, "Does Windswept Flower know?"

"Not yet. I know she would try and convince me not to. But I have made up my mind." Sela replied, and The chief nodded,

"She cares for you, you know, Her whole world would be lost if you died." He told Sela who nodded,

"I know. I care for her as well, but I want to give my brother a new start." Sela admitted, and the chief dismissed him.

\--Later--

"Sela if you knew then why do it?" She demanded, and Sela shifted,

"You saw how he reacted to you, I want him to know natives aren't as bad as he thinks they are." Sela said calmly, and she sighed angrily,

"What will happen if you die? How do think he will react?" She asked, and he put his hand on her shoulder,

"I will hope that you will comfort him." Sela said becoming the rabbit and nuzzling her, "And for you to know that I have never had a family beside my brother and when I came here, I found one, and am glad to be apart of it." He sighed, and she picked him up, he nuzzled her face.

"Promise me something," She asked, and he looked at her,

"What?" He asked as she set him down and he became human.

"That you won't get hurt too bad..." She told him and he picked her up,

"I won't try too." He said holding her close, "But the next fight is tomorrow.. And I'm apart of it."

"Who's it against?" She asked fearing the worst,

"The Chieftain's champion..." He sighed and she looked shocked,

"He'll over power you! He'll kill you!" She cried, and he held her head in his hand,

"I have faith, I trust it will be in my favor." He sighed, she looked at him, "Besides, I have people I need to live for. I won't die like that." He told her, and she held his hand against her face. He smiled, "Let's go get some sleep." She nodded and he picked her up and carried her back to the house. They fell asleep together, with Windswept Flower using Sela as a pillow.

\--The next day--

He was nervous, Facing the Chieftain's champion, from just days ago facing Ocean Blown Breeze's champion was a big leap. He waited to be called in or put in with his opponent, but in the meantime he paced back and forth. He was put in with the other champion, who was smaller than him. The two champions looked at each other studying what to do. The smaller one ran forward and Sela moved out of the way. The smaller one realized that Sela's strength was his speed. And waited for Sela's attack, Sela ran to the opposite side of the arena. The champion ran forward and swung at Sela's leg, Sela jumped up and the champion had just missed his leg by seconds. The other Champion kicked Sela's leg in and knocked him down. Sela stood up quickly and scaled the wall, the other champion confused by the move watched as Sela kicked off the wall and landed on the other side of him. He charged again, Sela slid out of the way, but he saw that coming and slashed his sword upward. He nicked Sela's eye, Sela stumbled back in surprise. The other Champion saw his opportunity and hit Sela's other eye. Sela was blinded but he could still hear, he hear the footsteps as the other champion boasted what he had done. He ran forward and knocked the other man down, the two struggled against each other. There was a pop, as the man Dislocated his shoulder trying to get Sela off him. Sela got up, and the other man stood up, he tried to swing his sword but his shoulder wouldn't move. The fight was called Sela had won, despite being blinded, Windswept Flower walked him home scolding him for his stupidity. She sat him down on the bed and got some water and cleaned the blood off his face. He opened his eyes and smiled,

"See I didn't get hurt that bad." He laughed, and Windswept Flower crossed her arms before laughing too.

\--Few years later--

"Whispering Wind, Get back here!" Fred called, running after his brother's son, before being knocked over by Call Of The Magpie. He laughed, Odysseus who was watching the three shook his head laughing too. Argos was near him smiling, Call of the Magpie got off her uncle, with a smile on her face. She tackled her brother,

"Hey!" Whispering Wind cried, and He and his sister played tag a bit. Fred became his bear,

"Rawr I'm going to eat you." He told them and they laughed running with him chasing after them, Call of the Magpie jumped and became a white fox. And dug into the ground, coming up past Fred, he turned around and Whispering Wind ran past but Fred tagged him. Whispering Wind ran after his sister who had become human again and was climbing up a tree. Someone ran their sword through Odysseus, Argos looked just in time to see it.

"No!" Argos barked, biting the person, or at least he thought, they kicked him off and he could see them in better light. The Brother in Red, he growled,

"Listen closely guardian, May you live longer than the rest. Until you find the last of the blood. Only then will you be free." The Brother commanded, and Kicked Argos, The dog went tumbling. And landed in the field with Fred, he whimpered in pain.

"Argos?" Fred asked and Sela and Windswept Flower, had walked out of their house and saw Odysseus first. They went to him, Sela keeled down and put his hand on his friend feeling for some sort of sign there, was life left in him. But there was nothing, He closed Odysseus's eyes and Windswept Flower choked back a sob. They looked around for Argos and Fred waved them to him, They came and there was Argos the dog was breathing heavily.

"Argos what has happened?" Sela asked putting his hand on the dog's head.

"The Red One he... He killed him... and Cursed me.." Argos managed to say and Sela rubbed his head,

"It is okay my friend.." Sela tried to comfort the dog, but Argos began to cough something black in color up, it formed a person and everyone jumped back.

"Hello Boys, Did you miss your General?" It asked and Sela and Fred unsheathed their swords.

"Windswept Flower, get the kids! Keep them safe!" Sela shouted, and they both tensed up, Sela moved forward despite the shocks. And slashed his sword at the General, but the General responded by running Sela through. The Sky darkened and began to rain, Sela was wide eyed,

"No!" Windswept Flower cried, and Moved enough for the children to see their father as he fell.

"Father!" They cried, Fred moved faster and thrust his sword into the general, but in the process running himself through. Fred fell aswell, and the general disappeared, Windswept Flower ran forward and picked up Sela's top half and put her hand over his wound.

"Please don't leave me.." She cried, and Sela picked up his hand and put it to her face, she held it there. He sighed and fell limp, his hand slid off her face. "No.. Please.. No..." She cradled him as The rest Of the Tribe came out, her cries brought out her brother who saw Sela, his brother and Odysseus dead. She could see his spirit floating above her, he gently kissed her and disappeared. Her brother picked her up away from Sela's body, and two of the village elders got Whispering Wind and Call of the Magpie.

((Next chapter will be with the present peeps not the past peeps, Anymore because I cried..))


	74. The scooper

((Something I was watching on YouTube its a cosplay...

Foxy: Mr. Nightguard sir, are ye drunk?

Nightguard: No I am not Drunk, I am only highly Alcoholic!))

((I am sorry that this chapter is long and has taken forever, but I had released teaser images for this chapter but then it happened that they take place towards the end so do enjoy, and again I am Sorry))

Spring woke up and found he was in the mindscape, he saw Vince with Blood coming from his abdomen.

"What the Hell happened?" Spring asked, and Vince shrugged,

"Nothing. Flower.. I think.. has everything covered.." Vince replied, and Spring jumped,

"You concern me, greatly." Spring sighed, and Vince shrugged,

"Apparently that's what I do." Vince sighed crossing his arms and there were the chains around his wrists. "But as you can see I'm not going anywhere." Will walked out from nowhere in the mindscape, Saw Spring and stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah He's here too." Vince said as the two made him really uncomfortable, as Spring glitched and became the man. And Will jumped back,

"I'm not going to deal with this. I never wanted to know and now I do.." Will said shaking his head,

"What?" Spring asked, and Will looked confused,

"No... Nope.." Will said turning around, "Not this again, I am not dealing with this right now." Flower appeared and looked at Will,

"What are you doing?" She asked, and he didn't answer and she laughed, "You read that book in the library didn't you?!" When he didn't answer she laughed even harder, "You did!" She out of nowhere stopped laughing and looked at Spring "Okay what all did you see, or remember?"

"Okay now how did you know that?" He asked, and she shrugged,

"I have my own sources. Just tell or show pick one." She sighed, and Spring paused,

"Bits and pieces, a Ship, A Few names, nightshade, and A general..." He said, "And Something about a Golden Rabbit.." The human Spring crossed his arms and something walked in, it was covered in eyes and random bits of skin, forming what looked like the 11 year old version of Flower. Will jumped back and Flower sighed,

"Puppeteer... What have we talked about?" She asked putting her head in her hand, thats when Will noticed it was stitched together, and there was blue thread scattered in the seams. Puppeteer looked at itself,

"We are sorry we did not know..." Puppeteer sighed, changing into the puppet again, but it looked at Spring and cocked its head, "Are you not a golden rabbit?" It asked, and Spring shrugged,

"Sure, but I mean the small and.." Spring replied becoming the rabbit, "Fluffy kind.." Vince was laughing and so was Flower even William, Puppeteer shook its head.

"Star Flower! Wouldn't that mean he is a half blood of the Blue one?" Puppeteer asked and Flower shook her head,

"No I Don't think so, it's pretty easy to tell for them... He's not one." Flower sighed, and crossed her arms,

"Easy to tell?" Vince asked and Flower shrugged,

"They normally have blue eyes and a paw print.." She sighed and Spring as the rabbit looked confused, "And mostly can turn into the same animal as their guardian... Unlike me being who I am can become any animal."

"How about the Name Argos?" Spring suggested, and both impures jumped,

"I will not talk about him." Vince sighed crossing his arms and Flower looked at Spring.

"Argos was kept in that tower you hid in with Fredbear... In my opinion he deserved the happy end he got." Flower informed him and Vince shifted uncomfortably, "He choose to be released at Vince's feet while Lilly and some others where there." She explained and Vince sighed, "But Vince and William do look like Odysseus... so I would not give Argos any bad reputation.."

"That's it!" Spring cried, "Odysseus was killed by the Brother in Red right?" He asked and she nodded, "And the Red One cursed Argos... To live forever until the last of the blood." Vince stood wide eyed and Flower nodded, "You said Lilly was there, was she the last of the blood?" But this time she shook her head, "Who was it then?" Flower pointed at Vince who looked at her confused.

"I was the last of the blood?" Vince asked, and she nodded "How does that make sense?"

"Look I don't make up the rules on this. So it literally doesn't make sense but..." Flower sighed, "Odysseus looked like you two, apparently it's a blood thing... But Odysseus had no children... so I'm confused myself.. but he wasn't a half blood or an Impure so he wasn't related to any of the Angels or Demons... but then again the older Spirits where around... so I don't know.." Flower shrugged and Spring looked at her curiously, and Vince looked at her,

"Are you suggesting that Odysseus, was a child of one of the older Spirits?" Vince asked and Flower shrugged,

"It's quite a possibility.. But my best guess is Mother Earth... But then again I could be wrong.." As Soon as she mentioned Mother Earth vines began coming out from the mindscape ground they entangled themselves around Flower. "What the hell?!" She began switching animals trying to get out, she even lit herself on fire. But nothing was working, Puppeteer did nothing but watch,

"I would suggest you stop Struggling..." It said and everyone looked at it, "Can't you sense her?" It asked, and Flower stopped moving for a second and seemed to zone out, like she did when one of the fragments took over. Her eyes changed and the Vines dropped her, and like a pet and its owner began rubbing itself on her. She laughed and petted it, she looked at the mindscape and the people in it. And Spring became human again, he was surprised by that but sat cross legged on the ground.

"Why Must They Forget?" She asked and the vine rubbed her again, "They Forgot they saved me... Or what's left.." She looked at the room and Flower glitched becoming the woman from the memory that had helped Tech. "Then My Children, began to kill my other children... And In fear burned them... But my friends saved some of my grandchildren... but my children found out and Killed them.. Killing some of my other children in the process... And Trapped my Dear Friends..." She sighed, "But when one child of mine came, They got jealous... And Ran him through... But I had tried to hide him, But it wasn't enough... I asked one of my children for help and he gave him some... but my other children got upset at the unique child... And in fear and Jealousy killed him..." She cried and the Vines wiped her tears away, but one hit the mindscape and a small flower grew from the ground. "He didn't deserve that! I watched him grow without him knowing about me and I watched him be killed by my other Children!" She cried and shivered at the thought, "But his friend was loyal to the end, even after my son's death. He protected the mentally distraught and her children, he acted as a father for those children who had witnessed their Father, Uncle and My son's death. Teaching them the right way to grow, like plants. But when they died he was left alone and the rest locked him up." She sighed, and Vince suddenly realized who she was talking about,

"Was your son Odysseus and his friend Argos the grey Boar hound?" He asked and she looked at him and nodded, "But who are you then?"

"Born from the war between Chaos and The stars, one of many. One that watched as Chaos killed the one she cared for and who cared for her. One who could not understand her gift and refused it." She looked at him and he finally understood, who she was,

"Mother Earth, You are Mother Earth." He said and she nodded, "But if I may ask, On the day your children killed your Grandchildren, Why save that one angel?" She closed her eyes,

"That has One Simple answer, Bravery.. He would have rather had died then watching anyone else dying from the monsters he created... Even if he killed some of my grandchildren, He sacrificed himself for the people who did nothing to fight for him." Earth Sighed, and clapped her hands together and opened them, there was a crystal the color of Purple floating in between her two hands. "I took the memories from him, to bring back the person he was before what he had done. Before what the Sons of Chaos had Done to him." She sighed and the crystal disappeared, "But I must leave, I must hide... Or they will find me.." She said and Flower collapsed and the vines retreated, Flower pushed herself up,

"And This Is what I get for being physic..." She sighed, and Looked at Spring, "Do you have anything to say that might get Mangle to move?" She asked him and both Vince and Spring cocked their heads,

"Why do you need Mangle to move?" Spring asked and Flower put her hand to her head,

"Because, I can't fix you two if she won't move off you.." Flower growled, "And I can't get her to use the note book either, Dream's trying while I'm here with you." She explained, and Vince sighed while Spring glared at him,

"Vince what did you do?" Spring demanded and Vince looked at him,

"Dream Was so upset about what had happened she sewed her mouth shut. That's when she began to cough out Shag and Shab, but in the process she was choking on them. Mangle brought one of her arrows so I could cut the thread... I used your body to cut the thread before I got stabbed by Shaf..." Vince sighed and Flower Nodded, and Spring understood why he had gotten stuck. "Besides it's not like Marion did it.." Vince shrugged, and Flower looked at him,

"I was talking to Golden, and... He... said she found it... and wants to use it against you... He also said that..." Flower shifted uncomfortably, "She... Found the scooper room from the original... Sister Location... and Plans to get us both..." She informed him and he jumped when she was Talking about something.

"How could she find It?!" He demanded and Flower shrugged,

"I-I Do not know..." She sighed, and closed her eyes before opening them and looking straight at him, Seriously, "But when I get done, with Fixing Spring's body, I'm going to do something I never thought I would.." She sighed, and Looked at Spring, "Just tell me something I can tell her.."

"Before I do, What is 'It'?" He asked, and Flower and Vince looked at each other.

"A knife." She replied, and Vince nodded,

"Violet gave it to me after our mother was killed, I constantly used it to hurt myself... Its the same knife I used to kill people... After the Kids I hid it and forgot about it.. not wanting to find it ever again.." Vince sighed, "It has a purple handle, and most likely is rusted.. With dried blood... But hey, if she does catch me you wouldn't feel a thing.."

"That's actually true.." Flower sighed and Spring told her something and she and Puppeteer disappeared.

\--Five hours later--

Spring finally began to be able to move his body, first a small twitch, then a bit more as seconds passed. Once Spring open his eyes to see Mangle in his face, she rubbed her head against him. Vince crossed his arms and left the mindscape and Flower lead him to a different place. Spring watched them leave, while he looked at Dream who was talking to and unresponsive Ash.

"Dream... You do understand that he isn't talking back?" Spring asked and Dream looked at him, and sighed,

"Just because you can't hear him doesn't mean he isn't talking." She answered, he wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words. He heard Flower and Vince talking in the hall,

"I know you, me, and probably everyone else, won't like this but we had to... Would you prefer not to?!" ((Flower))

"Yes I do, And I don't like this!" ((Vince))

"And We both have made that clear! Vince, I know how much of a bad idea this is... but we don't have much of a choice here.." ((Flower))

"Flower You know even I don't trust myself with what we are doing... Heck I don't trust myself even holding this!" Vince told her and Spring looked at the two from outside the room, Vince was holding the exact tool that he had dropped in the house. Spring made a noise alerting the two to his presence, Vince in surprise dropped the tool and Flower picked it up.

"I thought you couldn't hold that.." Spring said crossing his arms and leaned back on the door frame. Vince seemed to jump back, "Does someone care to explain that?" Both of them shook their heads, right as Fixy came running through the secret entrance that the Sister Location Animatronics knew of, she came running and tripped, and took Spring down with her.

"Sorry.." Fixy said untangling herself from Spring, she looked at Flower, "I can't find Lolbit! I've looked everywhere.. Even in the cameras... She's not here!" Fixy cried, and Flower's eyes narrowed,

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Flower asked, and Fixy nodded,

"She told me the main room, But I went there and checked... She wasn't there.. Then I checked the cameras up here, Then down there, and she was nowhere!..." Fixy replied choking back a sob, Flower balled her hand into a fist,

"Fixy go downstairs and bring me the cameras tablet, and I'm going to need Mangle to Get Fritz and the Tablet from up here." Flower commanded and the two left, Mangle came back with Fritz and the Tablet first then Fixy.

"Umm... What is Fritz needed for?" Vince asked, and Flower opened up the back panel on the tablet from downstairs,

"Well He and Lolbit have almost the same way of thinking, besides the age difference." She explained messing with the wires in the Tablet, "But he has the attention span of a three year old, and she is about one?" She sighed and Fixy nodded, she began to pull certain wires out, "And If I where to send him into the cameras, he can easily find Lolbit and tell us where she is at."

"And How will you do that?" Vince asked while Fritz seemed not to be listening to anything, "And is he even hearing what we are talking about?" Fritz looked at him,

"I have, Lolbit's missing, and Flower is going to send me into the cameras and find her.." Fritz pointed out, "Just because I have the attention span of a three year old does not mean I listen like one." Fritz crossed his arms, and Flower nodded,

"And This is why Lolbit is friends with him, He can explain things to her that she does not understand.." Flower said as she opened up the second tablet, "Besides she deserves to at least be happy all of the Sister Location Animatronics do, They when through a lot at a young age." She pulled more wires out and Fixy nodded,

"He kidnapped us using the robots we are trapped in. Took us below ground and did awful things to us..." Fixy looked away at the entrance, "Then One by one we all fell down, and didn't get back up. We all woke up in the suits terrified.. we would explore until he showed us what would happen if we did.." Fixy shivered, and Fritz looked at her,

"What did he do to you?" He asked calmly and she looked at him,

"He did a lot of things, He sewed Ballora's eyes shut and forced her to dance. He starved the minireenas, he sewed our mouths open. He ripped our jaws apart. He cut off Bawn's legs, and Fin's hand, He over worked me on running and made me weak to bright lights. And Lolbit... He took her eyes and her hand, he replaced her hand with a hook, at the age of One... She held on to life for a whole month, before she died, being the second after Baby.. And Once she became and Animatronic.. He showed her what he would do if we explored and Forgot about her.." Fixy shivered, and Spring cocked his head,

"What would happen if you explored?" He asked and one of her face plates moved as she closed her eyes,

"We-Well.. Where we where at he made everything but the stages metal... And if we wandered.. He would run electricity through the floor... We either stayed on our stages or we got shocked.. Or if Worst comes to worst... We got scooped..." She shivered, and looked at the floor, "He had us watch as he killed our real mom with the scooper.. We ended up forgetting our real names and begun to respond to the robots' names.." She cried and Fritz put his hand on her shoulder, "We are all Family... We are all siblings... But.. Lolbit is my little sister... I could... We could not imagine if we lost her..." Flower stopped and looked at Fixy,

"Fixy, Why don't you go and talk to Puddle and Toy Star.. I'm sure they would like some company.." Flower suggested and Fixy slunk off, "They cannot help what they have become, And I am trying to get them off the stages but they don't unless Lolbit knocks off the power.. The floor is concrete and we don't have the scooper, but what he has done to them... Has permanently scarred them.. From what Baby told me... They where all awake and alert as he tore off limbs and did what he did.." She sighed as she walked over to Fritz, and open a panel on his back, "Once I plug this in you will be in the cameras.. we will be able to hear and see you but you cannot hear and See us. Find Lolbit and Ask her things, just ask what comes to your mind. She trusts you." Flower sighed picking up the Tablet from downstairs, and Fritz nodded, She reached back in and plugged the Tablet into his main circuit board. He shuttered and fell but Flower caught his body and set it down, she picked up the other tablet and began to watch the screen. When Voices played from it,

"Fri7z?.." It was Lolbit but her voice had trace amounts of static in it,

"Lolbit, What's wrong with your Voice?" Fritz asked, and there was the sound of metal scrapping on metal.

"7h3...Fl00r.. I7s Magn37ic... i7s m3ssing wi7h my machin3ry... I can'7 m0v3.. And I'm s7uck 0n.. 7h3 0nly m37al sp07 in 7h3 r00m.." Lolbit cried, "Sh3 has I73ms fr0m 7h3 pas7... and sh3 has i7... Sh3 wan7s 70 us3 i7 and s00n... Sh3's g0ing 0u7 70 g37 s0m30n3... Sh3's g0ing 70 pu7 7h3m in70 i7... and sh3 s7uck m3 n3ar 7h3 wind0w 70 7h3 r00m..." Lolbit cried again, "Sh3's g0ing 70 mak3 m3... wa7ch... and Wa7ch... b3f0r3 sh3'll g37 rid 0f m3... and Kill s0m30n3.. 3ls3... I can s3ns3... 7h3 3l3c7rici7y... in 7h3 fl00r and... in m3... Sh3's d0n3 s0m37hing 70 m3..."

"Who is She?" Fritz asked and Lolbit made a screeching noise,

"7h3y Alr3ady kn0w... Ask 7h3 3ld3s7... 7h3y und3rs7and... 7h3 machin3.." Lolbit told him and, moved a bit again, "Luckily, I can 83 r38uil7..." Lolbit smiled and a shock ran through the floor and her mechanisms all opened up, revealing her machinery beneath. She made a small shriek, and fell down on the lone pedestal. Fritz returned to his body, and watched as Flower slide the tablets across the table. She growled to herself,

"I'm going to go check on Fixy." She sighed and left, almost thirty minutes later, Fixy walked into the room.

"Has anyone seen Mom?" She asked and Vince paused,

"She went to see you.." Vince said and Fixy looked at him confused,

"Are you sure?" She asked and Spring and Vince nodded as Sliver came in carrying Star,

"I Don't know what happened. One moment she was fine the next she made a static noise and fell.." Silver told them setting Star down, Vince reached down to take a panel off the cat but as soon as he touched her some sort of video thing like a memory opened and seemed to take his consciousness to where it was coming from. Lolbit with her hand pressed on the glass, she began to hit it, but Vince was seeing everything from Lolbit's point of view. On the opposite side of the glass stood Flower struggling in what looked to be strings, she appeared to be trying everything. Marion laughed,

"Once your dead, they can see what a true monster looks like!" Flower managed to untangle herself, and line up her hand with Lolbit's, right as Marion pushed a button and the machine activated. It tore right through Flower, Flower looked surprised, but she looked at Lolbit and her gaze softened. Blood dripped from her mouth and she crumpled to the floor, Lolbit screamed and hit the glass hard enough for a crack to appear. Marion pressed another button, and Lolbit's plates all opened up and she began shaking, she fell to her knees and the feed stopped. Spring put his hand on Vince, the teenager seemed to have zoned out. As Soon as Spring did that Vince shot up and ran through the entrance to the downstairs. But Fixy Shot through the wall after him, and the others looked at each other in confusion.

\--With Vince--

He remembered what Lolbit had told Fritz 'Ask the Eldest', she had meant the Sister Location Animatronics, not the ones upstairs. He took out one of his ice crystals, he heard Fixy behind him. He stopped and waited, right as she was going to pass him, right as she did the Ice flashed brightly and Fixy stumbled back in surprise.

"Ahh! My eyes!" She cried falling to her knees, and rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, "Owww... Ugh... Why did you do that?!" She demanded, and Vince looked at her,

"I didn't want you to run past me if I have something about Lolbit." He told her and she stood up, but quickly lost her balance. Vince caught her, "I will lead you, but who are the oldest out of your group?"

"Me, Baby, and Ballora.." She sighed, And allowed him to lead her, ((He holds her arm and sort of pulls her along..))

"In all Honesty I thought you would be just dazed not temporarily blinded.." Vince admitted, and Fixy sighed,

"I wish.." She Opened her eyes and looked around, Her eyes were all cloudy. "Ugh... Still nothing..." She sighed and turned her head towards the sound of Ballora's skirt. "Ballora can you get Baby and meet us in Funtime Auditorium?"

"Sure thing Fixy, give me a second..." Ballora replied and the sound of her music distanced.

"Where's Funtime Auditorium?" Vince asked,

"To the right you'll come upon doors like the security office, once Baby and Ballora come in shut them." She sighed and He followed her directions and found the dark auditorium, he set her down on the stage. Ballora and Baby came in and he shut the doors. Fixy began to blink slowly, finally registering the darkness. "Either way what did you need so badly that you had to blind me?" Fixy asked crossing her arms,

"Fixy as you know Star had collapsed, but when I went to see what was wrong. I got some sort of video transmission from Lolbit.. She had told Fritz earlier to ask the Eldest. After I saw the video I knew who she was talking about." Vince explained, "I'm going to warn you before I show what I had saw to you... It involves Flower.. and Blood..." All three animatronics nodded once telling him to show it.

\--Afterwards--

"Hmm, wrong glass, its too slow, and it made a lot of noise." Baby said and all three nodded,

"The glass there is bullet proof glass, but what we remember is plexiglass..." Fixy agreed,

"Yes and that thing was three seconds off.. From the one I remember... and the only noise it should've made was the sound of her being ripped apart." Ballora agreed with her sisters, Fixy had Vince rewind it and she pointed at something behind Marionette,

"That Looks like a knife, an Axe, And...Is that?...Spring's head?" She pointed out, and Vince looked closer and saw the items and nodded, "But how could she get Spring's head, He was right next to you.."

"It's bright yellow, not Spring's green gold... so either it was a back up, or she duplicated Spring's mechanisms and took the Head." Vince said and they nodded,

"But I fear Lolbit is next in that thing..." Baby sighed and Ballora and Fixy looked at her, for a second they seemed worried, "She never had been put in that machine before... She is the only one who isn't used to that machine... The rest of us have been through it too many times, whereas we can't feel it that much now... He left her in a room and she was never touched... But she will still work she relies on the cameras not her mechanisms..." Baby looked at Vince, and he nodded,

"Why would Marion take her? She's so young and still is learning.. Being trapped in that room, Until Benedict found her... She was the one to tell him the idea of what Ennard was planning.." Ballora sighed, and Baby put her hand on her sister's arm, ((Since she isn't tall enough to put her hand on Ballora's shoulder..))

"Wait you called him Benedict.." Vince pointed out, and Baby smiled,

"Lolbit couldn't say Benedict, and instead gave him the nickname Eggs.. I still have no Idea what made her choose that name... but we use it as a joke sometimes.." Baby explained, and Fixy nodded,

"She told me he reminded her of the Eggs that our real mom made. She is still holding on to what little she can remember.. Just like us." Fixy said and And Ballora nodded with a smile,

"I guess he kinda does.." She laughed, and heard some sort of music, she opened her eyes and looked around, "Anyone else hear that?" All of them pause and nodded but Vince's eyes widened,

"Marion she's here." He said lowly, and Ballora stood up straight and closed her eyes and listened closely,

"She's coming nearer.." She informed him, and he nodded,

"Take this crystal and give it to Spring, If I get lost.. Tell him that If he needs to find me, look in the mindscape." Vince told Fixy who nodded, and took the crystal and opened some part in her midsection and put it in there, inside he could see that at one point something had been trying to get out of it. She closed it and got ready to run, Vince opened his wings and was almost going to fly when something grabbed one of them and snapped it. He folded his other wing while the broken one hung uselessly at his side he turned around and faced Marion, but instead of going after him she attacked the Sister Location Animatronics. And One by one they fought and fell, Fixy was Damaged but Vince leapt at Marion, knocking her away from the fox. She pulled out the knife he had long ago hid, and stabbed him in the side. "Fixy!..Run!" Vince yelled and she took off, Marion twisted the knife while it was in his side before ripping it out. Vince fell and Marion took him with her, she smiled she had gotten what she wanted.

\--With Fixy--

Her oil was running low but she needed to get to Spring, She ran through the entrance and collapsed making a loud clatter. She slid across the Floor a bit on her own oil, Spring drawn to her by the sound. Picked her up, and took her to the work Bench room, one Face plate was hanging off, and random other plates were missing. He set her down on the table, she began to shake as the two pieces on her abdomen opened up, revealing a crystal. It was purple, she put her hand on his arm,

"Vince... Told .. me ..to give ... it to you..." She managed to say, and Spring picked up the crystal from the tank, ".. To Find... Mindscape... Use ... crystal.." She let him go and she looked at the ceiling, "..I'm so... tired... I'm... just... going to.. bed..." Fixy sighed and her eyes closed and she fell limp her arm hung off the table and oil dripped off it. Spring gently pushed her,

"Fixy who did this?" Spring asked and she made a small sound that sounded like Marion's music, There where footsteps as Plush entered the room, Dream hugged him. And he patted her shoulder, Spring looked at the two, and Plush saw Fixy. He walked up to the table and opened a plate on her arm and pulled something, her body made a weird noise. He was only using one arm which confused Spring, Dream saw the Crystal in Spring's hands.

"He wanted you to see and use it. So see it." Dream Urged and went to help Plush, Spring looked at her confused,

"How do I see it?" Spring asked, Dream Sighed stopped what she was doing with Plush, Took the crystal from Spring backed up and threw it at him. It disappeared before it hit him but he could see what had happened to Flower. But the whole thing changed and there was Vince, his upper arms where tied in some sort of string along with his neck. Above him hung an Axe covered in oil, that was dripping down Vince's left arm. Above his other arm hung the rusted purple knife dripping fresh blood down his left arm. Above his head hung what looked like a head to a rabbit costume, it was bright yellow. Vince opened his eyes and looked around, but the more he moved the more the ropes cut him. He looked around him,

"I wouldn't move..." A voice whispered, a small cat slunk out from the darkness, "Those things will get tighter until you have no limbs left..." The cat told him, "She's testing you, pick the head, I'm sure you'll remember it." Vince slowly reached up and Pulled the head down, he looked at it curiously,

"Huh... I.. Never thought I would see this again.." He sighed and the cat flicked her tail, and the Strings began to loosen. "But thanks for the heads up Flower."

"No Problem, I'm sort of stuck like this until my body regenerates.." She sighed and Sat down, "Have you ever mimicked something yet?" She asked and he shook his head, the Strings tightened a bit. "Okay then.. Watch the way I move and picture that in your mind. Imagine yourself as that animal and you should soon shrink Into a cat." Vince looked at her confused,

"Why?" He asked her, she rolled her eyes and flicked her tail.

"Thats how I got out of those the first time, and I kinda need you to comfort Lolbit... Since only you can see me now..." She sighed and her ears went back they flicked back forward, she was listening for something. "Marion's coming... I can't make many promises that I can do anything... But I will be here.." She took a leap forward and disappeared in the shadows, The strings released Vince and Marion stepped forward.

"Do you remember that?" Marion demanded, and Vince nodded,

"Violet wore it the day I... I wore Golden... And I..." Vince began and Marion looked at him.

"Killed them?.. Oh Yes You did!" Marion growled and Vince took a step back, "Why don't you show me who you really are?!" Marion demanded tossing the knife to him, he took another step back. He was still holding the head, and didn't touch the knife. His eyes flickered and he stumbled back, she stepped forward and picked up the knife. A string reached out and wrapped itself around one of his arms, pulling him forward.

\--With Plush and Dream--

Plush was just checking the Fox's eyes with a bright Flashlight to look for any damage, when the fox powered on.

"Ahh!... What is with you people and bright lights?!" Fixy demanded, and rubbed her eyes, her yell startled Spring bringing him back to them and not Vince.

"Sorry I was checking to make sure that your eyes weren't broken... And apparently your activation cycle is silent.. So I didn't know you where waking up.." Plush explained, and Fixy shot off the table and went for the door but ran into a wall instead. "What are you doing?"

"Baby and Ballora are down there! In Funtime Auditorium! She tried to destroy all of us there, she had a weapon!" Fixy said and Dream flicked her ear, Fixy's eyes started to uncloud,

"Me and Ash will go get them." Dream told Fixy, who nodded while Spring looked at the motionless Ash, "Come on Ash Get up." Dream told him, Ash's pieces began to shake and Fall over, rebuilding themselves to the gray cat.

"I wish you didn't wake me up.." Ash sighed, and took a step and Fell apart, and rebuilt himself again. Dream looked at him,

"Well, you're lucky I did!" Dream Hissed, "Or you would have been stuck in your own body! And I don't think, _she_ would be happy, _she_ would probably be sad. Just like all your nightmares and Fears." Ash jumped back and glared at Dream,

"You better not!" Ash replied, and Dream looked Smug,

"Oh I would If you do not come on." She smirked, and Ash walked over to her and they both disappeared through the cameras. They came back right as Fixy regained her vision and sat cross legged on the floor. She was shifting as if nervous, her pieces still hung off her, because she had refused to let Plush fix them. She grabbed the broken Face plate and ripped it the rest of the way off. She did the same for the rest of the broken pieces, and set them in a pile beside her. She was Fine until she opened the part in her abdomen while pulling off her pieces. She growled and slammed the doors shut.

"What's wrong?" Spring asked and Fixy looked at him,

"Its a small cramped Space big enough for a child, while the robot is performing, it gets hot and stuffy it smells like oil and sweat and is metal. What do you think?" Fixy replied with a hint of anger, "But luckily-" she ripped off another piece, "I've been through this enough where it doesn't hurt any more..." She grabbed hold of her lower jaw and ripped it off, she lined it up and snapped it back into place moving it to test it out. She grabbed hold of her broken Face plate and snapped it back in place, she tested it and opened her face plates and it worked fine. She snapped the rest of her pieces back on, and stood up, her tail behind her. She moved one of her legs, it kept making clicking noises. She sat back down and ripped it off her body and snapped it back in place. She stood up and it wasn't making anymore noise. She moved her neck and it made a strange noise, she put her hands on wither side of her head and pushed up, pulling it from her body. She began to laugh at the others looks of shock, she snapped her head back in place.

"Why are you doing that?!" Spring demanded, and Fixy looked at him calmly,

"When he put us through the machine, it would rip off pieces.. He would leave the pieces on the floor and we would have to get them and get shocked in the process. We figured out that we could snap the pieces back into place, and began to do that. It is utterly painless or at least for us who have been through the machine.." Fixy sighed and Ballora sat up and began doing the same things as Fixy had done. She too stood up and Plush and Dream worked on Baby. Right as they had finished there was commotion in the main room,

"What the Hell is going on?!" It was Harry and Ash looked uncomfortable, "And What the Hell is that?" Spring walked out along with Plush, Dream, and Ash, They could see a white horse rearing up and going back down, it flared its wings. It had Silver's rope around its neck as if the rope had been yanked from the cowboy. It was neighing and rearing up, Lilly looked at the Pegasus, and stepped forward reaching out one of her hands. The Pegasus stopped and cocked its head, it took a step forward and nuzzled her hand. It neighed again, and Lilly cocked her head and rubbed its head.

"What is it that you are missing?" She asked and the Pegasus lifted one of its wings and beneath it was the exact shape of a cat, a golden spot, like the cat Flower looked like. "Missing piece?" Lilly asked and the Pegasus bobbed its head up and down. Lilly reached and took Silver's rope from around its neck.

"What is it saying?" Copper asked and Lilly gave him Silver's rope, and the Pegasus neighed again,

"'Missing piece.. Need Missing piece.. must get Missing piece back.. Missing piece needs wings.. And Missing piece looks like cat'... And so forth.." Lilly explained and a Idea came to Spring,

"Flower, she is a piece of Flower.." He said his idea and the Pegasus nodded excitedly, it neighed again,

"'He knows! He knows Missing piece! Missing piece protect.' How did you know that?.." Lilly translated and asked, Spring shifted uncomfortably as the Sister Location Animatronics walked out, and Eggs came through the door.

"Flower, went through the scooper and something that looks like Marion, Put her in there and took Lolbit." Fixy explained, and Marion poked her head out of the box, And Golden looked at her. Eggs took in intake of breath through the corner of his mouth,

"That's rough.." He Looked at the Sister Location Animatronics, "And Isn't Lolbit the youngest?" And the three nodded, "I'm thankful she gave me the warning about that thing. I saw what it did to you."

"Well Benedict, Lolbit has only seen us in the scooper, and has not been in there herself." Baby sighed, and the piece of Flower whispered something,

"Angry... Angry.. She is very Angry... Child... Mother... Anna Lock.." Harry and Violet looked at her,

"What does this have to do with our mother?" Harry asked, and she looked at him,

"Anna Lock... Grave... note... Knife... Murder.." Violet shot up, and Harry looked at her,

"I drove Vince there a day after... and he took a shovel... I didn't question it then... but now I'm kinda wondering if...he had hid it there..." She said breathlessly, and looked at the horse just as movement caught Lilly's eye, a woman with black hair and Topaz colored eyes. The piece of Flower looked at her too. She walked up to Lilly and handed her something, before disappearing. Lilly looked at what she was given a midnight colored flower and a key. Spring Saw it and so did Violet who recognized it immediately.

"Must... go... to... grave... must find... answer... head through town... take rabbit... siblings... and Lilly... Ask LuLu..." The piece of Flower stated, and Spring and Violet nodded, while Harry looked confused. The piece of Flower Kneeled down and opened her wings, allowing Lilly to climb on. Once Lilly was on she clamped her wings on Lilly's legs to keep her on. And headed towards the back followed by Spring and Violet, then Harry who asked Eggs to look over the building. Flower lead the way to the graveyard, once they got there Lilly hopped off and handed the petals to the others. And setting the rest of the flower in the shrubbery. The piece of Flower waited for something, "You.. Have to eat it... Effects last longer..." Spring shrugged and put it in his mouth, and "ate" it, Violet ate it as well, but Harry was hesitant. But he finally ate it too, the Piece of Flower walked forward and the gate opened. Flower walked in first, followed by the rest, the ghosts saw her and began asking what had happened. Luke and John had been bandaged something that wasn't there the last time. "What...Happened?.."

 _"She didn't care... we tried... she hurt us Anyway..."_ Luke explained, and LuLu walked out from the small area with Mary Ann's grave. She saw Flower but ignored it for a little bit, until Flower spoke.

"We need to take them to her, they must learn what they are up against." For once the whole entire time that they had know of this piece it had never spoken so clearly. LuLu looked at it,

"Do you have the key to that gate?" LuLu asked and Lilly held out the key for her to see, "Follow me then." LuLu sighed walking back towards Mary Ann's grave, It was the first time Harry had seen the statue of star beside the grave. He was amazed but continued to follow the rest of the group. LuLu lead them to a big gate, "This connects our Graveyard with others around the world.. But right now you are only going unlock the door with the key and walk in, you should go were you need to. If you can't find it follow Flower. She knows were you need to go, and who you need to see, to find the truth." LuLu explained and Lilly walked up and put the key in the gate, and it opened and Flower trotted through. They came out into a graveyard that looked more new, Flower walked through the rows of gaves. They could see spirits roaming around, Flower trotted through a wall of bushes entering a older part of the cemetery. She continued walking until she walked right through another bush, from the opposite side they could hear a woman laughing. Violet and Harry jumped, Spring and Lilly headed in and saw the woman.

"It's you!" Lilly cried, recognizing the Woman as that who had given her the flower and Key. The Woman giggled,

 _"It is me."_ She smiled and stroked Flower's muzzle, when Lilly saw the name on the stone, _Annabeth Lock_ , _"But on to serious matters."_ She said dusting herself off, and Harry and Violet walked in to the patch of peacefulness. And the world seemed to flip over, _"After the kids, one of the parents committed suicide. She followed Vince, having always disliked him. But the night he hid the knife here she followed him and her hatred grew. She Vowed to kill him, but when she found out Flower was helping him. She did this to her,"_ she stroked Flower's muzzle _"Flower is still with Vince... but not this piece. Trying to calm him down... what she will do is something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy.. She took the form of one that there is distrust with and was even willing to kidnap a child, but her hatred has blocked her sights. Be wary my children, she is not alone."_ Anna warned them before disappearing,

"So what do we do now?" Spring asked, looking around at the shocked faces of Harry and Violet. A flower shimmered into place on top of the grave stone,

"We find Vince." Harry and Violet said as one,

\--Meanwhile with Vince--

"Are you alright?" Flower asked concerned, Vince groaned and opened his eyes, he found that the costume mask was on his head.

"Yea, I'm fine, A little confused why this is on my head but fine.." Vince replied, and took the mask off his head, Flower looked behind her,

"Shit she's coming back..." Flower told him as Marion appeared and kicked her away,

"Its time for the first." Marion Smiled, And strings wrapped around him and pulled him towards the scooper, Lolbit was hitting the glass.

"I wan7 70 g0 h0m3... I d0n'7 wan7 70 83 h3r3!" Lolbit cried, hitting the glass, Marion pressed a button, and the machine began to activate. Lolbit hit the glass hard enough for it to crack, Right as the machine ripped into her and tore her endo apart. Marion looked at Vince,

"You're next." She pushed him inside right as he saw the others appear behind her, she pushed the button on he took one of his daggers and Stuck it in the glass and pulled door. He began to climb right as the machine lurched forward...

((Oh Shit a cliff hanger :D see you in the next part ;3))


	75. Charlene

((Sorry about another slow chapter.. School started... ._. ))

Once he heard the machine begin to move he knew he was in trouble, he hurried to move his leg out of the way. The machine hit the wall and Marion punched the panel in anger of his escape. Vince had cut his hands on the glass but was otherwise okay. Vince looked at Marion,

"You Aren't Marion." He said, she smiled widely and wickedly,

"Your right I am not "Marion" I hated you from the beginning. What sort of parent adopts someone like you?!" She demanded and Vince flinched a small amount, "You're a freak.. Who loves something like that?!" She laughed, as Vince got entangled in some more strings. "She knew I was there, she even tried to warn you, but you never listened. After my son and daughter went missing, I killed myself in hopes to join them. But I found out they was trapped in that damned building, I tried to talk with them. But they couldn't hear or see me... Do you know how much I desperately wanted to help them?... But the night you buried that knife with your mothers body. I knew exactly what had happened, you had killed them!" She shifted. her shape into that of a woman with almost gray hair. Flower leapt out of the shadows and slammed into the woman knocking her down.

"You know nothing of your own children! Laura wanted nothing more than to at least see people leave the building! Fin Wanted nothing more to see anyone there dead! But he changed, you just never recognized it!" Flower yelled at her, The woman tackled Flower, and pinned her down.

"You know nothing!" She spat in Flower's face, Flower positioned herself to get the woman off.

"Yes I do Charlene!" Flower said as she kicked Charlene off, "Laura was my friend, as well as Golden, They helped me out of the Shit the rest pulled." Flower said as Charlene laughed, Flower's eyes widened as she realized the trick. She moved her arm to find the knife stuck in her side. "Huh.. Didn't think that through did you?"

"I did. You just haven't realized it." Charlene said as she pushed Flower through the broken glass. Charlene looked over the edge, right as something jumped out and surprised everyone.

"Didn'7 3xp3c7 m3 did y0u?!" Lolbit laughed, as Flower appeared near Spring, her eyes lit up and another animatronic stepped out of the shadows. Violet's eyes widened, The animatronic looked like Spring, but was a female. She pulled out a Knife and cut the ropes holding Vince. She and Lolbit locked eyes, the two looked back at Charlene who backed up a bit. The Rabbit held her knife in her hand,

"There's a reason, She wants you Alive, But if you do anything.." She spun the knife, and Charlene seemed to get the point and backed a bit up. Flower appeared in front of the animatronics, and reached out her hand.

"Let me show you something.." She opened a portal with a bright light and walked through it. She came back with someone behind her, "Not all the children are hopeless." Laura walked out behind Flower,

" _Mom?... Why?..._ " Laura asked standing beside Flower, " _I've always wanted to know why you do the things you do..._ "

"Where's your brother?.." Charlene asked, both Flower and Laura sighed,

" _He isn't able to leave for what he did. He's trapped. In my opinion he deserved it._ " Laura replied Flatly, and Charlene looked at her,

"You never did anything without your brother.." ((Charlene))

" _Death showed me how wrong I truly was._ " Laura replied matter of factly and Charlene whispered something, and tackled Flower again. Laura didn't know what to do, and stood frozen. Charlene hit Flower, She moved off of Flower, and Flower struggled to get something off her face. She was switching animals and was trying to get whatever it was off. Flower seemed freaked out, and Laura looked at her mother. " _What did you do?_ " Charlene smiled,

"Its called a muzzle. But one thing is, that it stops her from doing anything. Afton helped me design it, Nice little toy isn't it?" She replied and laughed as something wrapped around Flower's arm. Flower responded by becoming a horse and rearing up. Another vine wrapped around her head an pulled her down to her knees. She made a strangled noise, and the vines yanked her wings down off her back and wrapped around those too. Laura looked at her mother,

" _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ " It surprised everyone that even Laura a seven year old girl, had asked what they all were thinking. Charlene was shocked,

"Who taught you that?!" She demanded and Laura glared at her,

" _Who the hell do you think, MOTHER?!_ " Laura demanded, and Charlene straightened up, " _Even my own mother can't see the horrible things that I had helped Fin do! But once I died and got a new perspective, I figured it out on my own!_ " Laura told her, " _It wasn't that Fin Couldn't hear and see you it was that he didn't want to! But you forgot about me! I could see you the whole time, but you never came to me, or you would've seen what he had done to "protect" us! You're a blind old bat who didn't give a shit about her other child! I can't believe I ever looked up to you!_ " Laura shouted, and Vince looked at Laura almost in surprise. Despite being utterly uncomfortable about the whole situation, he couldn't help but feel a little hatred towards Charlene. He went over to Flower, he couldn't see the muzzle but he could feel it and he froze it so it could be visible. One of the vines became a sharp object and threw him aside like he was nothing. His blood began to burn, his heart beat felt like it was slowing down, and time sped up, He felt extremely exhausted and closed his eyes. Charlene looked excited but Laura looked worried. Laura mumbled something under her breath, and went to Vince who was motionless on the floor. Laura looked at Flower who moved one of her arms just enough to point at something on the floor. A small dark purplish crystal, Laura knew exactly what it was and tossed it aside. " _Now I get it. He offered you Fin didn't he?_ " Charlene growled at her and looked at Laura.

"He offered me all of them. And my own freedom." She spat, and Laura Glared at her,

" _To hell I hope._ " Laura said, and Charlene smiled,

"It's well past his death isnt it? Soon the poison will kill him. And you can't do anything about it." Charlene laughed before disappearing, Laura looked at the Spot where Charlene had stood. Violet ran to Vince, and panicked. Laura rolled her eyes,

" _Its poison, Afton's to be precise, he's had it in his systems before but not to that amount._ " Laura sighed, and Spring looked at her,

"If he killed you, then why do you help him?" He asked, and Laura's brown eyes looked at him for a moment.

" _Fin was cruel in life as he was in death.. I used to help him.. But after I died for a split second I could see all those things we did... And I realized how awful we had been... I'd seen the Error in our ways and tried to convince him too.._ " Laura sighed, " _We never actually "possessed" the robots... we were friends with them... Golden was the only one who was my friend.. And Fin locked us both in the saferoom.. Well with you at the point... Fin had convinced you that I didn't know what I was talking about.. and that Golden was just an empty costume... you never actually listened to any of our conversations..._ " She explained, and Gestured to Flower, " _During the day I decided I was going to break the rules and explore. That's when I first found out about Flower... Fin was awful to her as well but.. when mom first came around trouble began... her hatred and her blindness lead her into Fin's trap... he was using her the whole time..._ _he used her hatred and sadness to fuel the robots' emotions at night.. in turn killing the guards._ " Laura crossed her arms, " _It was quite brilliant.._ " Flower tried to get her arms free to try and take the muzzle off but more vines popped up. Spring walked up to her and looked at the muzzle,

"There's a lock... it needs a key..." Spring sighed and Flower's eyes widened, Lilly had almost forgot about the things Anna had handed her. She pulled out the key and walked over to Flower and put the key into the lock. And the muzzle fell off and the vines retreated, Flower threw the muzzle aside.

"I hate those but I hate Afton more." She growled standing up, "Well we can't stay here... Laura would you like to stay until we get your mother sorted out?.." She asked and Laura shrugged,

" _Sure... I got nothing better to do anyways..._ " Laura replied with a laugh, Lilly looked at the key in her hand which had changed shape into a small golden heart locket. She opened it up and there was two pictures inside, Anna and Henry along with the three kids, and on the other side William and Sarah. _They all look so happy.. What happened?.._ She found a rust spot on the back side of the locket that looked like splattered blood. She quickly put the locket on and waited as Flower Teleported them all back to the restaurant. She set Vince against the wall in her room, she came back and said something to Laura who looked confused at first and then began to laugh. " _Well no matter, I still can't wait to see him._ " Lolbit sighed and leaned against a wall, while Fixy came running and tackled her with a hug.

"You're okay!...Right?" She asked and Lolbit smiled,

"I'm fin3.. n0w g37 0ff m3!" Lolbit laughed, and seemingly acted like herself. But Fixy wouldn't budge,

"You know what I want to know." Fixy sighed and Lolbit froze,

"Y0u wh3r3 righ7..." Lolbit sighed pushing Fixy off her, and sat up, Seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Fixy opened her mouth but not a sound came out and she quickly shut it.

"Lucy... I'm sorry... no one has suffered as much as you did..." Fixy sighed, and Lolbit looked at her, "Nobody deserved anything..." Fixy looked at the wall and grabbed her arm. "Not to be taken like we where... hurt enough, and not even living up to your potential..." Fixy grabbed her arm tighter, the metal began to bend beneath her hand. Fixy pulled off the metal and threw it against the wall. Lolbit watched her, motionless and just staring. "I hate these bodies, I don't want to be here I just want to go back home with mom... and celebrate your second birthday..." Fixy cried and grabbed a metallic wire and yanked it out, she made a weird noise, and grabbed another wire. Lolbit reached forward and grabbed her hand,

"Fixy, S70p." Lolbit said and Fixy looked at her, but looked back at the wall, "Franc3sca... I7s in 7h3 pas7 7h3r3's n07hing w3 c0uld d0... as much as w3 wish w3 c0uld... w3 can'7 d0 any7hing..." Lolbit sighed, and Fixy looked at her,

"I'm sorry that I did that..." Fixy sighed, and Lolbit let her hand go, while Violet and the rabbit were talking. While unknowing about Laura, Golden had teleported into the room, and Laura surprised him. Golden jumped back into some boxes, and Laura began to laugh at him.

"Laura, What in the world?!" Golden demanded, and Laura picked him up,

" _Its good to see you too!_ " Laura replied in between fits of laughter, she took what sounded like a deep breath and calmed down. " _So how have you been?_ " And Golden crossed his arms,

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically, and Laura smiled,

" _Oh come on, its not that bad,_ " She objected, " _Besides its better than last time._ "

"Fair point there..." Golden sighed, And Laura stopped when she heard Marion's music.

" _She Can't see me... She'll ask about the others..._ " Laura said, but it was too late Marion had seen her, Laura laughed nervously, and honestly seemed uncomfortable. Marion almost seemed surprised, but the smiling mask on her face showed absolutely nothing. " _Hey... Marion... do you remember my mother?..._ " Laura asked nervously, and Golden looked wide eyed for a second,

"You have gotta be kidding me." Golden sighed, but in a whisper he said, "Not this again..." Marion seemed to be lost in thought, she paused,

"Well it depends Will she do the same thing as Fin made her do last time?" Marion asked, and Laura paused,

" _She's joined sides with a demon so maybe worse..._ " Laura sighed, and Golden seemed even more uncomfortable, Marion seemed to think about it until Vince opened the door.

"Marion, I am sure you of all people should know who it is especially since he built you." Vince said calmly and Marion jumped,

"And How exactly did you come to that conclusion?" She asked him, and he leaned against a wall,

"Simple. Neither, William, Henry, or me Built you. You just appeared, we didn't ask questions because children loved you anyways well according to my father." Vince explained, and pulled something put of his arm and was looking at it, "We couldn't find a manual until Flower went to the sister location.. I can Remember that your music box stopped at the exact time My father died. It had played nonstop until then. So tell me, Why did it stop?" Vince said, crushing the thing he had pulled from his arm in his hand. He moved his other hand and in it her held Marion's manual. "Funny thing about this, it's all written in Demon, but me being who I am can read it. But I haven't yet... I only scanned through it. But it turns out those Balloons you gave to the kids helped him catch them." Vince handed the manual to Laura, who Placed Golden on her shoulder to open to a bookmarked page and began reading.

"There's no way! Those Balloons helped them move on! Your Lying!" Marion cried, and Laura looked at the Manual,

" _It says here that: Marionette can produce balloons to souls, to bring them to me... Is that true?_ " Laura asked and Marion shook her head,

"There's no way... You moved on right?..." Marion asked seemingly pleading for a yes, And Laura nodded, "And the others?"

" _No... They weren't allowed... I never saw them..._ " Laura said Showing the Book to Marion, Who's eyes widened at the pictures. Showing Kids hanging onto balloons then being dragged down.

"I-I Admit I knew I was built by him... But I Never knew... about this..." Marion said almost sounding like a mother who lost her child. Flower looked at the book, and flipped a few pages in and almost dropped it.

"He meant for you to destroy me..." She said closing the book, "Because he knew I was trying to warn you, but he should have known you wouldn't listen. And the music box only stops when somone near it dies. Thats why it stopped when Henry died." Flower sighed as she closed the book, "And yes I knew about the balloons its just you didn't care to listen." Flower held the book for a second and then it disappeared. "He Used the balloons as a test before what he did to the sister location animatronics." Lobit turned and faced them,

"So he used the Five Kids as an experiment before he Did what he did to us?..." She asked and Flower Nodded, "Thats Awful..."

" _Well in my opinion they Deserved it, they ruined more lives than Vince did in his lifetime. They would hurt kids where they were the most weak, and would laugh when they committed suicide. I only realized what we had been doing after I had died, but I was the only one who did._ " Laura sighed crossing her arms, " _And I hated Myself for it, and in turn Fin became the monster I found out he was._ " Golden and Marion looked at her shocked, Vince on the other hand was trying to figure out what could push a kid to kill more kids than him.

"Nobody ever talked about their lives..." Marion said obviously confused,

 _"Well... Fin was the leader... And Since he is my brother... we went through the same things...So let me start here...Fin is not my full brother."_ Laura began, and Marion looked confused, _"Fin is my half brother we have different fathers...According to Fin... Our Mom's first husband died in a car crash. She married my father, a few months afterwards... He was mean and yelled at us for the tiniest of mistakes. The way we looked, what gender we were, what clothes we wore, and then at the end of that to have the audacity to say he loved us. Me and Fin did everything thing together, because if we went alone... He would find us... Or our mother would find me... she didn't want a daughter she wanted another son... And in the end the man I had come to hate... had saved my life... It was early morning and I found him on the ground, he had eaten or drank something with my name on it... which had poison in it and he died saying that he loved me... I told Fin and We Went on the run for two months before we died..."_ Laura Explained coldly as if the truth didn't hurt her anymore, or as if she had coached herself not to feel anything about the past. " _Charlene Only found out about us from the news. She only cared about Fin anyways_."


	76. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLUS THE END OF FLOWER

Flower growled something to herself and disappeared, Most likely to her room. Vince shruged and being really uncomfortable with Marion he walked over to Funtime Foxy and began to fix her arm. Spring on the other hand shifted uncomfortably as well but soon a name came to his mind.

"Argos..." He said under his breath and Vince jumped and looked at him.

"What?..." Vince asked, his voice was barely a whisper since his throat had gone dry. Spring looked at him and crossed him arms.

"Argos." He repeated, and somewhere behind him some sort of metal fell to the floor.

"You weren't there..." Vince mumbled, and Spring's ear twitched, while Flower appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you Know that name?" She asked, Spring shrugged.

"I Dont know it just came to mind... Why?" He replied and she looked at him closely before glitching a little. She looked surprised her bright blue eyes began to grow darker, and her death state reappeared on her body.

"What The Hell?!" She said in surprise, as there was a laugh from behind her, she turned around and saw what lay in the Red One's hand. An Old rusted and burnt knife with what appeared to be a purple handle. "Shit..."

 _"Vince Thats The Knife!"_ Will yelled, and Vinces eyes widened. Flower held her staff as The Red One tried to stab her but as soon as the staff hit the knife it shattered and left Flower empty handed as the knife nicked her cheek. The wound began to bleed, as the Red One smiled.

 _"Charlene found your little hiding spot. Very stupid of you to hide it within something!"_ He smiled as his eyes flickered to Vince, as Flower opened her wings and shot off up into the ceiling. The Red One smiled as a man appeared behind Spring.

"Spring! Behind You!" Vince yelled and the rabbit turned around and came face to face with a man. Spring kicked the man down and shot off into the reading room.

-With Flower-

She shot across the rafters, She had to find somewhere to hide. Suddenly one thought came to mind, _The Hall Of Memories!_ She took a deep breath and crystalized. In a bright Flash she was gone, The Red One Growled in anger but he was too late. Beneath him Star grabbed his neck and threw him to the floor.

"You Bastard What Did You Do to her?!" Star screeched as the Red One smiled and hit her away from him, and ripled her head off her body, releasing the spirits trapped within. Mary Ann Howled loudly at him as he wrapped his claw hand around her throat. But something exploded from the ground and wrapped around him pulling him off her. It was a small girl her form flickered to reveal Fawn.

"Dont you dare touch my daughters!" Fawn screeched, and the vines wrapped tighter around the Red One. He smiled with a laugh, and pulled the vines off him.

" _What do you think you can do? Hmm? Your a fool if you think you can beat me!_ " He replied with a smirk, " _There is No more Star now! She left you!_ " He laughed in Mary Ann's face, and she punched him, knocking the smile clean off his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"Mary Ann screeched, the Red One laughed at her.

" _She's gone. Forever this time._ " He smiled with a laugh, he turned right as Vince had come in. " _She should have hidden it better. Than within you._ " He laughed tossing the knife aside,

 ** _Okay thats as far as I got before I get to you all that I am going to rewrite SmM!! Like Holy shit its Been so long and I thought why not so... this will be the last chapter then onto the beginnig of being rewritten!!!_**


End file.
